No duermas aún
by Evil-Mitzuky-dono
Summary: Inuyasha observa como Kagome es herida por la espalda por un flecha que es lanzada por kikyou contra él... ¿logrará sobrevivir?... dejen sus comentarios despues de varios contratiempos aquí esta el cap. 22! el fin!... espero y se diviertan nn
1. Default Chapter

**Título: No duermas aún.**

**Autora:** Mitzuky-san

Bien... este fic no está hechos con fines de lucro ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen...

**T**odo está tan oscuro... no puedo ver nada... y repentinamente siento una opresión en mi pecho, pareciera que el mundo se me ha acabado, ¿por qué siento este sufrimiento?... todo es tan oscuro... ¿qué es esa luz que me llama?... no quiero ir hacia ella... pero es más fuerte y me ésta jalando hacia ella...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡déjame en paz!!!!!... quiero dormir para siempre... quiero... quiero...

"Inu... yasha... Inuyasha"

Esa dulce voz... viene de la luz.... yo conozco esa hermosa voz...

"I.. nuyasha..."

Me apresuro... no quiero dejar de escucharla... necesito escucharla!!!

Abro mis ojos y veo un azul cielo... todo está cayado, estoy tirado sobre el césped, es casi de noche, pero el hermoso ocaso que se manifiesta en éste momento roba mi atención, estoy tan maravillado con la hermosura de la naturaleza.. jamás le había puesto atención como lo estoy haciendo ahora... cuando de repente... un agudo olor a sangre captura mi atención, observo mi garra derecha... ¡¡¡¡la tengo cubierta de sangre!!!!... ¿es mi sangre?...

Toco mi pecho desesperado en busca de heridas pero al instante me doy cuenta de algo terrible... en éste instante desearía ser yo el herido... en éste instante desearía ser yo quien está derramando sangre... estas recostada sobre mi pecho...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!!!!

Estás herida... Observo todo el lugar... Miroku, Sango y Shippou están desmayados al costado del cadáver de un monstruo de Naraku...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora lo recuerdo!!!!!!!!!!!!....

¿Por qué Kagome?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué?!!!!!!!!.... te abrazo convulsivamente, y noto que una flecha está incrustada en tu delicada y pequeña espalda... esa maldita... esa maldita traidora, víbora!!!!!!!!... dirijo mi mirada hacía el bosque y allí está ella... la aliada de ese maldito... solo sonríe y se pierde entre los árboles... de inmediato siento la rabia correr por mis venas, estoy a punto de ir a exterminarla pero al observarte.. al observar tu estado... me es imposible separarme de ti.

¿verdad que solo duermes Kagome?... ¿verdad que vas a despertar?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡despierta por favor!!!!!!!!...

Te tomo entre mis brazos... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no quiero que mueras!!!... no ahora, cuando más te necesito a mi lado... tal vez, solo tal vez si miro la gravedad de la herida y te saco con cuidado esa flecha... tal vez nos reiremos después de lo sucedido... si que lo aremos ¿verdad que si?... si, yo sé que así será...

Te recargo en mi pecho para poder observar tu espalda... quiero ver que tan enterrada está...

No... no... no... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!!... siento que algo me está cortando mi pecho, algo punzante... te alejo cuidadosamente y observó tu pecho...

Noto con desesperación que la punta afilada de la flecha sale por tu pecho izquierdo...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡La flecha te ha atravesado por completo!!!!!!!!!.... no puede ser!!!!!!... no Kagome!!!!!!!.... por qué?... ¿por qué te tenías que atravesar?... esa flecha era para mi... quien debía morir era yo!!!!!!!!.... no tu... NO TU!!!!!!!!!.... todo el tiempo fue una trampa que me pusieron ellos dos... ese maldito de Naraku y Kikyou... me distrajeron con ese monstruo para que bajara la guardia... para que ella... de quien estuve enamorado una vez, me atacara por la espalda...

Tú... te diste cuenta y no había tiempo de gritar... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡así que te atravesaste!!!!!!!... al instante me dí cuenta, quise correr a ti... pero ese youkai me golpeó dejándome inconciente... Kagome... ::::la abraza mientras le saca la flecha seguida de un hilo de sangre incontenible:::: tu eras la que me hablaba...

Kagome... háblame de nuevo... abre tus ojos, no me castigues de ésta manera por favor... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ábrelos!!!!!!!!

Te sacudo levemente... no despiertas... el terror me empieza a invadir... me empiezo a sentir solo de nuevo... y no, no quiero esa sensación en mi otra vez... te lo juro, no la quiero Kagome... ::::acaricia su mejilla y la recuesta sobre su regazo::::

Siento como las lagrimas empiezan a rodar sobre mis mejillas... una cae sobre tu hermoso rostro... te vez tan hermosa... siempre lo has sido para mí... fui un tonto al no reconocerlo... todo el tiempo has sido la más hermosa... ¿recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa y tenías que estudiar para uno de tus exámenes?... recuerdo que me quedé sentado en tu cama observándote estudiar... en ese entonces te veías tan preocupada y decidida a pasarlo que me sentí tan orgulloso de tu determinación y coraje... también la ocasión que rompí tu despertador... esa vez... te observé dormida sobre tu cama... en ése momento te veías tan sublime que me dieron muchas ganas de besarte... te veías tan bella.... justo como ahora Kagome...

Por eso quiero que despiertes Kagome... eres muy importante para mí... eres más importante que mi propia vida... :::la abraza de nuevo::: no quiero que me dejes ahora... no ahora que me he dado cuenta!!!...

Observo que tu sangre ya te ha manchado todos tus atuendos y parte de mi ropa también... te estas poniendo tan pálida... quiero ver de nuevo ese rubor en tus mejillas... quiero ver como te ruborizas cada vez que Shippou hace sus comentarios indiscretos... vamos despierta Kagome... quiero ver como te enojas conmigo... quiero que cures mis heridas como siempre lo haces después de cada pelea... quiero que me grites... quiero ver tus alegres ojos abrirse de nuevo y que me miren de aquella manera tan dulce como solo tu sabe hacerlo... quiero... quiero que despiertes Kagome.... quiero que despiertes y mires las estrellas junto conmigo como lo solemos hacer en las noches.

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?...

Desde hace rato despertaron los demás... Sango y Shippou están llorando... no tienen por que hacerlo... si tu solo duermes... y pronto despertaras... ¿verdad que pronto lo harás?... ¿sabes lo que me dice Miroku?... te vas a reír cuando lo escuches... dice que estas muerta y que te debo dejar...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso es mentira!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ella está viva... ¿qué acaso no lo vez?!!!!!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡déjame, aléjate Miroku!!!!!.. quiero estar con ella cuando despierte... porque Kagome es fuerte, siempre despierta, y ésta vez no será la excepción... lo hará, despertara... yo sé que lo hará... ¿verdad Kagome?

Kagome?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!

Sacudo nuevamente tu cuerpo inerte, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza... tus ojos siguen igual, serrados como un castigo para los dioses... no lo puedo creer... si tu siempre despiertas.. ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?... en situaciones peores hemos estado... ¡¡¡¡despierta por favor!!!...

No puedo soportarlo más... Kagome... yo te tenía que proteger... esto es mi culpa... por mi culpa estas herida, por mi maldita culpa estas herida... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y no se que hacer!!!!!!!! :::toma la cara de Kagome entre sus manos:::: vamos Kagome, no me hagas esto por favor... necesito que despiertes... necesito que lo hagas... no puedes dormir aún... no lo debes hacer... recuerda que tenemos una misión.. tenemos que recolectar los fragmentos.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡anda ábrelos de una maldita vez!!!!!!!!

Ábrelos por favor... por lo que más quieras... que necesito el resplandor de tu mirada para poder vivir... necesito de ti Kagome... ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta?... tú me has hecho un inútil... no se hacer nada si no estas... las horas se me hacen eternas... me has impuesto a tu presencia... me has mal impuesto... no es justo que me hagas esto... si siempre has estado ahí... siempre has estado conmigo... ¿por qué tratas de partir?... Kagome...

Desde que nos conocimos no has hecho otra cosa más que estar a mi lado, protegiéndome tu también a mí... no solo yo a ti... tu también juegas un rol muy importante en esto, no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo... nunca podré... nunca podré estar sin ti... si tu todo el tiempo has estado ahí, sin importarte el peligro... ni tampoco te importo el que yo estúpidamente me hubiese decidido por kikyou en un tiempo.

Aún recuerdo tus ojos... la mirada triste y de confusión... también había rabia y reclamos... pero no me dijiste nada... solo huiste del lugar, te fuiste corriendo, no me escuchaste.. pues como lo ibas a hacer... ¿cómo escuchar aun patán como yo?... pero después... algo te hizo volver... y no me pediste explicaciones ni tampoco me reclamaste nada... solo me pediste que te dejara estar a mi lado... eso me sorprendió...

Quien debía preguntar eso, debí ser yo... tu no.. el que se había comportando como un patán fui yo.... no tu... y quien merecía quedarse sin tu agradable compañía ese también era yo... pero en cambio, tu fuiste la que regresó, y la que pidió estar al lado del otro... :::la abraza mucho más fuerte::::

Dios, Kagome... te estas poniendo helada... no deberías de estar así....

¿Y si te llevó con anciana Kaede?... ella sabe un montón de cosas sobre un montón de cosas... de seguro te curará

Ignorando los comentarios de Miroku y las súplicas de Sango te tomo cuidadosamente entre mis brazos... es increíble pero pesas menos... de inmediato empiezo mi camino y me doy cuenta que estas dejando un rastro de sangre... así que me apresuro y me voy entre los árboles... la noche ya se hizo presente y una enorme luna plateada es la única fuente de iluminación... si estuvieras despierta te fascinaría... y de seguro te pondrías a observarla como siempre lo haces con las estrellas... a mi me encanta que hagas eso... me encanta ver las estrellas reflejadas en tus ojos... ahí es dónde me gusta verlas... ahí es donde se ven más hermosas...

Voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, casi sin poner atención en el camino... en realidad voy más pendiente en ti que en otra cosa, que como es de esperarse tropiezo con una rama y tu cuerpo se me resbala cayendo inerte a mi costado... asustado de haberte hecho más daño te inspecciono... y noto como un raspón se hizo en tu frente, al instante siento un odio hacia mí mismo por haberte hecho más daño.

Ahora, también sangras de tu frente... me hinco a tu lado... te observo fijamente... y una lágrima rueda de nuevo por mi mejilla...

Por que?... ¿por qué me dejas Kagome?... no quiero estar sin ti... Kagome, necesito que despiertes, necesito ver tus ojos, necesito que sepas.... que tú Kagome Higurashi sepas que... TE AMO... no puedes dejarme así... tan idiota por ti, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡despierta!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡despierta!!!!!

Te amo Kagome, te amo... :::la abraza:::: ¿qué no me escuchas?... por eso mis celos cada vez que Kouga se te acercaba, por eso me sonrojaba cada vez que te portabas sumamente amable, por eso y solo por eso... porque te amo y me tienes como un idiota pensando en ti todo el día... por eso no debes morir... por eso debes despertar... para que tu también me confirmes tu amor... porque ¿tu también me amas verdad?.... vamos Kagome, dímelo, necesito escucharte... Háblame!!!!

¡¡¡¡Háblame por favor!!!!!...

Tomo una de tus delicadas manos, está tan helada, pero noto que está cerrada aún, al parecer tienes algo entre ella... la abro cuidadosamente y...

Fragmentos... tienes los fragmentos de la perla... los protegiste hasta el último momento... ¡¡¡esa maldita perla!!!!... la que ha hecho a tantas personas sufrir, entre ellas estamos tu y yo...

Me las van a pagar, ellos dos, por haberte hecho ese daño, ya lo verás... ya verás como los mato a los dos... pero necesito que me ilumines con tu mirada Kagome... necesito saber que estas bien... lo necesito en verdad...

¿verdad que lo estas?... :::empieza a llorar desesperado:::: ¿verdad que estas viva?

Kagome... despierta... ¿verdad que estas viva?

Kagome!!!!!!!!!!..... no por favor nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

No me dejes, no me dejes solo otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

:::::se aferra a ella en el suelo::::::

Nooooooooo!!!!!... por el amor de dios despiertaa!!!!!

Despierta por favor!!!!!

Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome!!!!!!... te amo... te amo con todo mi ser!!!

DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO DUERMAS AÚN!!!!!!!:... NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!

NO DUERMAS, NO DUERMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO DUERMAS AÚN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bien... nn ¿y que te parece?.... ¿cómo me quedó?...

Hace mucho leí un fic así, pero era de otra serie, así que decidí hacerlo... ya que me dejo pensando un buen rato

Y me inspiró a hacer cosas que tenía que hacer y me enseño a no postergar ya que uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar

Así que, me despido esperando sus comentarios.

Hasta luego!!!!


	2. Despues de todo eres fuerte

Hola gente bonita!!!!... nunca pensé que recibiría tantos comentarios en tan pocos días... se les agradece de todo corazón que hayan leído este fic... n . n la idea original era hacerlo de un solo capítulo y matar a nuestra amiga Kagome, (si lo acepto soy una malvabada muajuajuajuajua :::::cara diabólica y se frota las manos::::: pero bueno, bueno.... debido a sus agradables comentarios y bien recibidos consejos, pues decidí extender la agonía de Kagome un o dos capítulos más.... jijiji

::::Mitzuky se frota las manos y se truena los dedos::::

Bien, antes que nada.... me obligan a aclarar que...

Inuyasha no me pertenece. T . T

Disfruten y saquen sus pañuelos desechables que los pienso hacer sufrir un poquito más muajajajaja.

Primero, empezaremos con los pensamientos de Inuyasha.... pero antes de... ... ... esos significan recuerdos y éstos "...." diálogos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**DESPUÉS DE TODO... ERES FUERTE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era mediodía, todos iban caminando por una vereda, Kagome con Shippou en brazos mientras que Inuyasha llevaba su mochila y su bicicleta, los tres con cara de aburrimiento y una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca pues Sango iba al frente de todos enfurecida dando pisotones mientras caminaba apresuradamente para alejarse de un sonriente Miroku, el cual tenía su mejilla izquierda tan roja, que parecía que le reventaría... si, era un típico día de nuestros amigos que buscaban los no tan típicos fragmentos de la perla se shikon.

Kagome le regalo una sonrisa divertida a Inuyasha, pues al parecer la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos se repetiría un y otra vez hasta que la mejilla de Miroku quedara tan inflamada que ni siquiera podría hablar, si no es que terminaba con un hiraikotsu incrustado en su cara.

"Eres un torpe Miroku, ¿hasta cuando se te quitara lo pervertido?"

"Yo no soy pervertido Inuyasha, yo solo admiro y toco la belleza femenina"

"¬.¬ si como no"

dijo por último un Shippou bastante molesto, y así siguieron caminando tratando de alcanzar a Sango la cual iba echando lumbre por los ojos, hasta que ésta aura de fuego se miro interrumpida súbitamente por un ENORME y créanme, si les digo ENORME es porque es ENORME monstruo, aparte de grande, era asqueroso y baboso...

El monstruo lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle un ataque a Sango con uno de sus tentáculos, como ésta estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos de cómo matar y degollar a Miroku si se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo, no se percató del youkai hasta que estaba tirada en el suelo quedándose inconsciente.

"una menos faltan 4... ::::toma a Sango con uno de sus tentáculos:::: jejeje... ésta humana se ve deliciosa"

a lo que Miroku fue el primero en adelantarse y atacarlo.

"déjala monstruo asqueroso"

A lo que el adefesio baboso que sostenía a Sango sacó su as que tenía escondida bajo su... err... ¿tentáculo?, bueno como sea, el punto es que el monstruo lanzó una grande esfera de energía que Miroku difícilmente pudo esquivar, Kagome y Shippou se separaron un distancia prudencial, pero con su arco y flecha cerca por si llegaba a necesitarlo, mientras que Inuyasha sacaba su colmillo de acero para enfrentar al agresor.

"Demonios... tiene a Sango... no le puedo lanzar el viento cortante o la lastimaré"

"Inuyasha, tu corta el tentáculo con el que sostiene a Sango y yo la rescato, me alejaré lo más pronto posible para que tu lo incites a que use de nuevo esas bolas de energía y uses el bahudiuja"

Peeeero, no contaban con que Sango ya se estaba despertando, y la muchacha no era la típica damisela que esperaba a su príncipe azul que la rescatara, una filosa navaja escondida entre su kimono hizo el papel de cuchillo de carnicero, y la huso para cortar, trozar, partir, destruir el tentáculo que tan celosamente la aprisionaba (¬.¬U ya me siento Adela micha XDD) tan pronto como se miró librada del youkai gracias a sí misma por supuesto, se alejó rápidamente para tomar su hirahicotsu que estaba tirado a unos metros.

"Kirara!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha, atácalo ahora"

"Sí!!!!!.... viento cortan....."

De pronto, algo lo interrumpió, y lo que siguió fue tan rápido que no tubo tiempo de analizarlo.

Pichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( este.. se supone que es el chillido que hace una flecha al ser lanzada jijiji XDDD)

"I... nu... yahsa"

Era Kagome!!!!... Kagome estaba justo tras de él, ¿por qué tenía ese semblante de dolor?.... ¿por qué las orbitas de sus ojos se habían salido de si?.... ¡¡¡¡¿por qué un hilillo de sangre caía en el césped?!!!!!....

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOMEEEE ¡!!!!!!!!"

Corre tratando de atrapar en el aire a la muchacha que estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pero...

"A dónde vas hanyou!!!... tú estas peleando conmigo!!!!"

TOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Una bola de energía directo a la nuca del hanyou, fueron suficientes para que éste hubiera volado inconsciente hasta dónde estaba la chica también desmayada y un asustado Shippou.

"Excelencia!!!!... ¡¡¡cuidado!!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Después, todo oscureció, Inuyasha ya no supo más, no supo nada, solo cayó en las tinieblas infinitas de un desmayo no muy conveniente para Sango, Miroku y Shippou que eran los que aún se encontraban concientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado 3 largos días desde ese ataque, 3 días sin verle a los ojos, 3 días de sufrimiento y desesperación... 3 largos días de ver como agoniza y se bate entre la vida y la muerte... no lo soporto... no lo soporto en verdad, todo éste tiempo he estado a su lado, olfateando como cambia su aroma y escuchando sus lentos y vagos latidos de corazón... cada vez son más pausados y sin ritmo... he mirado como Sango entra y sale de la choza de anciana Kaede con trapos húmedos tratando de bajar esas desorbitadas temperaturas... también he observado como Kaede le obliga a comer cuando está semi despierta... Shippou ya no juega, solo se la pasa observándola y esperando que despierte por pequeños lapsos para darle de beber agua... todos estamos preocupados... absolutamente todos, Miroku solo ora y trae plantas medicinales, ha sido tanta la sangre que ha perdido que me han dicho que es casi imposible que sobreviva.

Pero... si ya sobrevivió 3 días... si ya ha soportado 3 largos días... tal vez... tal vez se recupere... después de todo, Kagome es fuerte, y sé que sobrevivirá, yo lo se, Kagome sobrevivirá y abrirá sus ojos de nuevo, sé que lo hará.

¿Por qué Kagome?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué?!!!!!!!!.... te abrazo convulsivamente, y noto que una flecha está incrustada en tu delicada y pequeña espalda... esa maldita... esa maldita traidora, víbora!!!!!!!!... dirijo mi mirada hacía el bosque y allí está ella... la aliada de ese maldito... solo sonríe y se pierde entre los árboles... de inmediato siento la rabia correr por mis venas, estoy a punto de ir a exterminarla pero al observarte.. al observar tu estado... me es imposible separarme de ti.

¿verdad que solo duermes Kagome?... ¿verdad que vas a despertar?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡despierta por favor!!!!!!!!...

Te tomo entre mis brazos... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no quiero que mueras!!!... no ahora, cuando más te necesito a mi lado... tal vez, solo tal vez si miro la gravedad de la herida y te saco con cuidado esa flecha... tal vez nos reiremos después de lo sucedido... si que lo aremos ¿verdad que si?... si, yo sé que así será...

Aún recuerdo ese asqueroso día, aún recuerdo la cara de satisfacción de esa maldita cuando la flecha estaba incrustada en la espalda de Kagome, no puedo evitar sentir asco y repugnancia hacia ella.. já... que lastima me da, no es más que un montón de lodo ambulante que solo busca según ella venganza para sentir satisfecha su podrida y asquerosa alma.... tan pronto como me tope con ella... tan pronto como tenga su nauseabunda presencia frente a mi ::::aprieta los puños:::: sabrá lo que es sufrir de verdad... entonces es cuando se percatará que conmigo nadie se mete, ni mucho menos con Kagome...

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha"

Ella y Naraku pagaran por todo lo que nos han hecho... por todo... por culpa de ese maldito permanecí dormido 50 años... cuando desperté, sentí que odiaba a kikyou por haberme sellado, pero después me di cuenta que todo había sido una trampa por parte de él... y la entendí... entendí que todo había sido un engaño y que ella me había sellado sin saber que Naraku nos había manipulado... fue cuando trate de protegerla... pero, ella se alió a él... ¡¡¡¡no importándole que ese maldito nos hubiera separado cuando estábamos enamorados, se alió a él!!!!... cuando lo supe... me sentí confundido... no sabía que pensar... estaba realmente confundido, por un lado, estaba Kagome... la niña que siempre me curaba, me sonreía y me trataba bien a pesar de que yo me la pasaba gritándole y haciéndole desdenes... y por otro... Kikyou... la mujer que una vez fue mi compañera, la que alguna vez ame con todas mis fuerzas y que no sabía si aún sentía algo por ella....

¿qué pensar o hacer?... tenía una fuerte lucha en mi cabeza, no sabía si aún amaba a Kikyou y no sabía si estaba empezando a sentir algo por Kagome... hasta que... ella misma me dio la respuesta a mis dudas...

Cuando miré su rostro rebosante de gozo por haber herido mortalmente a Kagome, sentí como todo el amor que alguna vez abrigué por ella, toda la devoción y admiración... se convertían en puro y auténtico odio... no me importa si es una más de las manipulaciones de Naraku... ella fue quién ataco a Kagome y ella será quien pagará... la romperé en mil pedazos junto con Naraku y ambos se pudrirán en el mismo infierno... hasta que éste se congele.

Kagome?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!

Sacudo nuevamente tu cuerpo inerte, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza... tus ojos siguen igual, serrados como un castigo para los dioses... no lo puedo creer... si tu siempre despiertas.. ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?... en situaciones peores hemos estado... ¡¡¡¡despierta por favor!!!...

No puedo soportarlo más... Kagome... yo te tenía que proteger... esto es mi culpa... por mi culpa estas herida, por mi maldita culpa estas herida... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y no se que hacer!!!!!!!! :::toma la cara de Kagome entre sus manos:::: vamos Kagome, no me hagas esto por favor... necesito que despiertes... necesito que lo hagas... no puedes dormir aún... no lo debes hacer... recuerda que tenemos una misión.. tenemos que recolectar los fragmentos.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡anda ábrelos de una maldita vez!!!!!!!!

Ábrelos por favor... por lo que más quieras... que necesito el resplandor de tu mirada para poder vivir... necesito de ti Kagome... ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta?... tú me has hecho un inútil... no se hacer nada si no estas... las horas se me hacen eternas... me has impuesto a tu presencia... me has mal impuesto... no es justo que me hagas esto... si siempre has estado ahí... siempre has estado conmigo... ¿por qué tratas de partir?... Kagome...

"Inuyasha, te estoy hablando.. ¿qué no me escuchas?"

Alzo la mirada y observo a Sango que sostiene un traste con paños y agua... su cara es de preocupación.

"Inuyasha... ¿qué te pasa?... estas sangrando de las manos?"

Observo mis manos y percibo que sin darme cuenta, he enterrado mis garras sobre las palmas de ambas manos... me levanto y salgo de la choza, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que encontrar una solución.

"Inuyasha... ¿a dónde vas?"

No le contesto, simplemente salgo y voy en busca de anciana Kaede, al parecer fue al río a lavar las vendas que le había puesto a Kagome, tengo que encontrarla.

Observo de nuevo mis garras, es increíble, no sentí cuando me hice daño... :::percibe el cielo::: es tanta la rabia que siento en éste momento que no puedo respirar bien, ni puedo pensar con claridad... solo veo imágenes donde kikyou y Naraku aparecen degollados y muertos.... ::::sacude la cabeza:::: pero no hay tiempo para eso.... fue un error esperar tanto espacio y no buscar otras soluciones para curar a Kagome... ahora, no esperare más... iré en busca de Kaede.

:::sigue caminando::: Recuerdo haber escuchado una ocasión, que existe una sacerdotisa que fue entrenada en el interior de los bosques de las tierras de Sesshoumaru, ella es muy poderosa... según tengo entendido ha logrado exterminar a youkai muy poderosos... si tiene el poder de hacer eso... de seguro tenga el poder de curar a Kagome.

Ahí está la anciana Kaede.... :::se apresura:::

"Inuyasha... ¡¡¡¿qué pasa?!! Kagome esta bien?... ¿por qué te separaste de ella?"

"Cálmate anciana... Kagome está bien... :::su voz entristece::: ella esta, como ha estado los últimos 3 días... igual... sin despertar... y no podría empeorar más la situación, créeme... por eso, ya me canse de estar mirando como ella lucha por su vida y yo no hago nada para ayudarla"

"En realidad, aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada, Inuyasha, solo esperar... Kagome es fuerte y..."

"¡¡¡¡Es precisamente lo que no quiero anciana!!!!!... ¿qué no entiende?... Kagome se ve cada vez más cansada... cada vez más pálida y las temperaturas son constantes y no bajan... quiero ayudarla.... ::::Calla por un rato::: he escuchado hablar de una sacerdotisa que vive en las tierras de Sesshoumaru... dentro del bosque más espeso de esas tierras para ser más exactos"

"¿estas hablando de Akiko?... en efecto.. ella decidió partir a esas tierras para entrenarse a sí misma, pues no congeniaba con las ideas del sensei de mi hermana... ella pensaba que podía llegar a ser más poderosa y que el sacerdote que la entrenaba nunca le ayudaría a llegar al 100 de su capacidad, por lo que decidió partir e internarse en esas tierras, ya que son las más peligrosas y así lograr su objetivo... ¿pero que tiene que ver con Kagome?"

"Tiene que ver y mucho... iré en su búsqueda y le pediré que me de algo para curar a Kagome, o la traeré aquí mismo si es necesario, tal vez con sus poderes espirituales combinados con los de usted y Miroku logren curarla"

"Espera Inuyasha... los poderes espirituales en ésta ocasión no pueden hacer nada para curarla... toma en cuenta que Kagome fue herida por una flecha sagrada... tratar de curar sus heridas con poderes espirituales no sería más que echarle más leña a la hoguera"

Cuando escuche eso, no me pude controlar y aunque se que Kaede no tiene la culpa de ser hermana del peor ser del mundo, no pude evitar desquitar un poco mi furia con ella...

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿flecha sagrada has dicho?!!!!!! FLECHA SAGRADA?... YO NO VEO NADA DE SAGRADO EN ESA ESTÚPIDA FLECHA DEL DEMONIO... ¡¡¡¡SI!!!!:.. ¡¡¡¡DEL DEMONIO!!!!... QUIÉN LA LANZÓ NO ES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO SER DESPRECIABLE ANSIOSO DE VENGANZA, Y TU LO SABES KAEDE... ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE LAS FLECHAS QUE LANZA ESA ESTÚPIDA SON "SAGRADAS"... JÁ... POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS REIR"

Después de eso, salgo enfurecido del lugar tratando de contener mi ira y dejando a una muy sorprendida Kaede en el río... lo siento, no lo pude evitar, lo que pasa es que mi ira no se puede contener más, me siento tan inservible, tan impotente, y esa sacerdotisa llamada Akiko es mi última esperanza de salvar a Kagome... y la encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga.

Me las van a pagar, ellos dos, por haberte hecho ese daño, ya lo verás... ya verás como los mato a los dos... pero necesito que me ilumines con tu mirada Kagome... necesito saber que estas bien... lo necesito en verdad...

¿verdad que lo estas?... :::empieza a llorar desesperado:::: ¿verdad que estas viva?

Kagome... despierta... ¿verdad que estas viva?

Kagome!!!!!!!!!!..... no por favor nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

No me dejes, no me dejes solo otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

:::::se aferra a ella en el suelo::::::

Nooooooooo!!!!!... por el amor de dios despiertaa!!!!!

Despierta por favor!!!!!

Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome!!!!!!... te amo... te amo con todo mi ser!!!

DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO DUERMAS AÚN!!!!!!!:... NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!

NO DUERMAS, NO DUERMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO DUERMAS AÚN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!!!!!... KAGOME NO PARTIRA DE MI LADO!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(para evitar confusiones, estos que siguen son los pensamientos de Sango)................

:::Posa un trapo húmedo sobre la perlada frente de Kagome::::

Kagome... amiga, no te rindas por favor... me preocupas mucho, nos preocupas mucho ::::observa a Shippou dormido a un costado de Kagome:::: Shippou no se separa de ti y casi no come... Inuyasha... se culpa a sí mismo y está luchando contra sí, la rabia se nota en sus ojos... es obvio que esta planeando vengarse...

Todo éste tiempo, él ha estado observándote desde el rincón de la choza, y cada vez que despiertas... se sobresalta y empieza a olfatearte discretamente... él en verdad está sumamente preocupado por ti... el día del accidente... estaba como loco, parecía poseído... te hablaba, y te gritaba... suplicándote que despertaras, te rogaba que por favor despertaras, que no lo dejaras... que no podía vivir sin ti... ése día por primera vez en mi vida lo mire llorar... ahora que lo pienso... fue la primera vez que he mirado a Inuyasha tan desesperado y con un obvio sentimiento de impotencia... desde ése día ha permanecido en su rincón de la choza, observando a Kagome fijamente, como si de eso dependiera la vida de ella...

Recuerdo que cuando Kagome fue herida... él se la trajo hacia acá... a pesar de que todos creíamos que ella estaba muerta, él no perdió la fe, y la trajo con la señora Kaede... aunque la logro salvar de la muerte esa noche... Kagome se ha mantenido en el mismo estado... tal vez hasta ha empeorado... cada vez se ve más pálida... y las temperaturas cada vez son más fuertes, hay ocasiones que su respiración es tan lenta que parece que en cualquier momento dejara de inspirar.

En esos momentos es cuando le rezo a Kamy-sama pidiéndole que no se la lleve, pues si Kagome se va... será un fuerte golpe para todos nosotros, en especial, para Inuyasha, de seguro se volvería loco, Kagome es la luz que mantiene vivo a Inuyasha y es la que lo ha vuelto más generoso y comprensible... si Kagome falta, Inuyasha de seguro perdería sus ganas de vivir... :::le cambia el trapo húmedo de la frente::::

Dios... la temperatura está aumentando de nuevo... está tan pálida y con tanta temperatura.... La flecha al parecer no logró atravesar el corazón, pero si le hizo un grave daño a su cuerpo... los poderes espirituales de la flecha, combinados a la vez con el rencor que Kikyou sentía en ese momento, fueron fatales y han provocado el actual estado de Kagome...

:::la anciana Kaede entra::::

"Sango..."

"¿qué pasa Señora?"

"Inuyasha... se fue a las tierras de Sesshoumaru en busca de una sacerdotisa"

" ¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!"

Grité tan fuerte que casi despierto a Shippou, pero éste no despertó pues esta cansado porque toda la noche anterior se mantuvo en vela cuidando de Kagome.

"¿Está segura de lo que dice Señora Kaede?... ¿por qué se arriesga tanto Inuyasha?... si Sesshoumaru lo detecta enseguida irá a acabar con él"

"Él cree que esa sacerdotisa lo puede ayudar... como Akiko tiene la fama de ser una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas de estos lugares... piensa que le puede dar una solución para curar a Kagome"

Observo a Kagome, la cual está tan exangüe y con un semblante de sufrimiento... que deseo con todo mi corazón que Inuyasha encuentre a esa sacerdotisa y la traiga para que ayude de alguna forma a nuestra amiga... no quiera que muera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(pensamientos de Miroku)...........................

Es extraño... se siente tan diferente el ambiente.... :::sentado sobre una roca frente a la choza de Kaede:::: Los espíritus de la muerte están rondando éste lugar... no, no, ¡¡¡no!!!... no se la deben llevar aún... la señorita Kagome es muy joven para irse... ella es tan bella e inocente que no merece éste destino...

:::sango sale por un poco de agua fresca para seguir tratando de bajar las temperaturas de Kagome pero nota el semblante de preocupación de Miroku::::

"excelencia... ¿sucede algo?"

"Si Sango... los espíritus de la muerte... los puedo sentir"

"¿qué dice?... "

"Si... al parecer ya vienen por la Señorita Kagome... :::arruga el seño::: ya ha llegado la hora de despedirnos de ella"

Al instante Sango deja caer el trasto dónde tenía el agua con lienzos húmedos, y se abalanza sobre mi sosteniéndome por los hombros me mira fijamente a los ojos

"Escúcheme excelencia... por lo que más quiera... TIENE que mantener a esos espíritus lejos de ésta choza"

"Pero... Sango.... son espíritus sagrados yo no..."

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SON SAGRADOS!!!!!... usted manténgalos lejos de Kagome el suficiente tiempo como para que Inuyasha regrese"

"Inuyasha... ¿el no está aquí?"

"No, él fue en busca de una sacerdotisa que puede curar a Kagome... así que mantenga a esos espíritus lejos de Kagome"

Jamás había visto a Sango con tal determinación, hasta me contagió su decisión y de inmediato me puse a sellar toda la choza con mis pergaminos mágicos... después... con la ayuda de la anciana Kaede, forme un campo espiritual contra las energías, impidiendo así el paso de los que nos querían arrebatar a Kagome de nuestro lado...

Aunque no sé cuanto tiempo pueda permanecer así, durare lo más que sea necesario... Inuyasha tiene que llegar a tiempo... lo tiene que hacer, por lo pronto, me concentraré en impedirle el paso a esos espíritus que se empeñan en franquear... puedo sentir como son rechazados por el campo... pero al parecer no piensan retirarse sin cumplir su objetivo....

Buda... no permitas que se la lleven... Kagome no merece esto, ella es tan joven y no ha vivido... ella merece estar aquí con nosotros, fue un acto asombroso el interponerse entre esa flecha e Inuyasha, es tanto su amor por él que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida a cambio del bienestar del hanyou que en éstos momentos está luchando por salvarla.... ::::sierra los ojos y se concentra::::

No puede irse... no puede irse aún.... si Kagome-san muere, Inuyasha de seguro la querrá seguir... y entonces será en vano el sacrificio de Kagome, conozco a ese hanyou y sé que no soportará el estar solo... y si lo soporta de seguro se volverá arisco y distante... por eso, por el bien de Kagome y de Inuyasha, tengo que.... TENGO que soportar hasta que Inuyasha regrese... y no me importa si la vida se me va en ello... :::observa su mano derecha::: que más da... de cualquier forma, en cualquier momento este agujero terminara por absorberme... sería mucho mejor morir por el sobre huso de mis energías espirituales tratando de proteger a Kagome.

:::::observa el cielo azul::::

"Inuyasha... ven pronto."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waaaaaa!!!!!...

Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo... no quedó tan bien como el primero... pero mi mejor esfuerzo le puse XD eso se los aseguro

Como se han de dar cuenta, Kagome-san ya está muriendo, de hecho los espíritus ya van por ella (son los mismos que fueron destruidos por Sesshoumaru cuando revivió a Rin)... en el siguiente capítulo veremos que sucede con Inuyasha...

Veamos, veamos.... contestare los comentarios, con ayuda deee!!!... firulangas!!!... T .T es mi mascota virtual.

Firulangas :: guaff!!!... :::saca la lengua feliz:::

No es lindo? . .... bien Firulangas... ¿de quién es el primer comentario?

Firulangas:: guaff, guaff!!!

**La miko de hielo Ahome: **Bueno, de hecho, como ya se los había comentado anteriormente, éste era un fic de un solo cap. Pero mi maldad sale a relucir ::::cara diabólica:: y haré sufrir un poquito más a Kagome-sama

La siguiente pregunta Firulangas....

Firulangas:: guaff!!!...

**KagomeKinomoto11: **jejejeje... :manos en la nuca estilo Duo Maxwell ¬)... esa era la idea, hacerlo triste y doliente buaaaa!!!! T .T

**Numat:** ¿Enserio te hizo llorar? ::::alza el pecho orgullosa:::: jejeje... y eso que soy una novata en esto de los fics.... espero que este te guste igual que el anterior XDD

**Dranea: ** Gracias!!!... nop, no es el único cap. ::::piensa:: aún no se si se quedaran juntos o los separare para siempre muajuajuajua... pus!!... lo siento XDD... y si te interesa leer más fics, estoy publicando otro que se llama "Tal vez nada sea lo que parece" léele y dame tu opinión, ese no está tan... tan... ¿triste?... XDD

**Asumi-chan**: ¿te parece que soy mala?.... ::observa a firulangas:: Firulangas... ¿te parece que soy mala?... :::cara pícara::: ¡¡¡¡si lo soy!!!... y me encanta... jijiji... no te preocupes, aquí este el siguiente cap.

**Mysao:** O .O es mi imaginación o te cae mal Kagome... XD

**Chiisana Minako: ** ¿te gusta pensar que tiene un final feliz?... :::Mitzuky pone cara angelical:: no lo se, eso mi musa lo dirá, fíjate que últimamente ha andado muy caprichosa, creo que me comprare un desechable... ¿verdad Firulangas?

Firulangas:: Guaff!!!

**Sayo- Yukishiro: ** O . O gracias!!!!... :::se sonroja:::: muchas gracias

**Kattycap:** O . O ¡!!... no me digas que tu eres... naaa!!!.. XDD... por un momento imagine que eras Kagome.. :::observa su coca cola:::: creo que debo de dejarla de tomar junto con las aspirinas XDD

**Klaudia: ** :::Mitzuky sonrojada y abrasada a firulangas:::: jijiji... gracias!!!.. .pero no es para tanto... soy una novata en esto de los fics y pongo mi mejor empeño...

Firulangas::: guaf!!!

Como?... ya no hay más?... bueno, me despido con un besote y un abrazote de oso cariñoso!!!... déjenme más reviews que me estoy haciendo adicta a ellos!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!!


	3. Nada podría ser peor ¿ho si?

::::Mitzuky entra vestida con pantalones aguados, camisa masculina a cuadros y una gorra con la visera para un lado y Firulangas a su lado con unos lentes oscuros::::

Mitzuky:: Que 11 esas y esos!!!!... :::manos en los bolsillos:::: ¿saben?... este vez me las vi negras pá inspirarme, rehice como 3 veces el mismo capítulo, por que no me gustaba para nada como me quedaba, supongo que son gajes del oficio XD es que mi ada de la voz del cielo se puso renuente y pues me vi en la necesidad de dársela a Firulangas de desayuno...

Firulangas::: ::::versión Canina de cara de asco::::

Mitzuky:: jejeje.. y creo, no lo se, pero algo me dice que a mi labrador virtual no le gustó.

Firulangas:: :::mueve la cabeza negativo::::

Mitzuky:: Bien esas!!!.. es hora de empezar con el tercer cap. Y TRATAR (no les prometo nada) de salvar a Kagome ya que previas amenazas.... digo!!... digo!!!... previos ? me hicieron ver que muchas personitas seguidoras de la pareja Inu/Kag se pondrán tristes si la miko muere.

Firulangas:: Guof!!!... Guoff!!!!

Mitzuky:: Tienes toda la razón Firulangas, Kagome es fuerte... ::::suspira y pone ojos popy:::: pero solo el destino dirá si la chica sobrevive....

Diviértanse!!!!

recuerdos

"diálogos"

& sueños &

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.AHORA NADA PODRÍA SER PEOR... ¿HO SI?..............

Con solo verte una vez más

Yo me conformaría

Con solo verte una vez más

Yo te daría mi vida

Es tanto el tiempo que vivo sin ti, que ya no puedo más

Yo sé que tienes toda la razón, y que la culpa es mía

Pero aunque no quieras tú

Mis besos llevaras en ti y muchas cosas más

En mi, tan solo la ilusión de volverte a mirar amor, tan solo una vez más

Yo no he podido, olvidar tus besos, ni tu linda cara,

Ni tus caricias que me acostumbraron a vivir contigo,

A soñar despierto y a besar dormido y ahora me conformo y ahora me conforme con volverte a ver.

Con solo verte una vez más

Yo te daría mi vida (Juan Gabriel )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**---------------& **¿por qué todo está tan oscuro?... no puedo ver nada... todo esta absolutamente oscuro y por más que camino no encuentro luz alguna.... me estoy empezando a asustar.... por favor... alguien... alguien que me saque de aquí ::::frente a ella aparece Inuyasha::::

Inuyasha!!!... ::::él la observa a los ojos pero no le dice nada:::: Inuyasha!!!! :::Kagome empieza a correr en su dirección::: Inuyasha gracias a Kamy!!!... estaba tan asustada... ¿he?... Inuyasha... ¿por qué te vas?.... ¿por qué te alejas de mi?... no te vayas... ¡¡¡no me dejes aquí!!!!... Inuyasha!!!!!... NO ME DEJES AQUIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::::De pronto, Inuyasha se detiene se gira sobre sus talones y la observa de nuevo a los ojos mientras le dice::::

"Adiós... Kagome"

:::::Un arco y una flecha aparecen en las manos del hanyou a la vez que éste se transmuta en kikyou:::::

Tu.... Tu....!!!

:::Una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en el rostro de kikyou y antes de disparar le expresa...:::::

"Muere.... estúpida"

PIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ( ¬¬ es el ruido que hace la flecha... solo imagínenlo, supongo que lo han escuchado en los capítulos)

::::Kagome tenía la flecha alojada justo en su pecho izquierdo, y al instante cae arrodillada al oscuro piso y observa a kikyou acercarse:::::

Por... por... qué... me haces esto?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué me haces esto?!!!!!!!!

" Simplemente porque eres una tonta y te lo mereces"

:::: Kikyou toma la flecha que aún estaba alojada dentro de la muchacha y le da vuelta vilmente provocando el dolor más grande jamás imaginado por Kagome, seguido por un hilillo de sangre que cae al suelo:::::

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

:::después, todo oscurece para Kagome:::: **& ------------------------------**

"Haaa!!!... Sango!!.. Sango!!!... ¡¡¡¡SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

¡qué esta pasando?... ¿qué esta pasando?... Kagome, Kagome.. ¡¡¡¿por qué sangras de nuevo?!!... :::observa el semblante de dolor de la muchacha::::: No... no... no!!!

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DÓNDE ESTAS!!!!!!!!!!"

Salgo corriendo de la cabaña dejando a Kagome solita.. tengo tanto miedo... estoy tan asustado, ¡¡¡¡y para colmo Miroku es el único que está en el lugar!!!!... ¿qué puedo hacer?... Ni Sango ni la señora Kaede se ven cerca.... ¿ y si le digo a Miroku?... no, no... no le puedo decir, se puede desconcentrar y eso haría que el campo desapareciera....

:::Miroku con los ojos cerrados y en una posición apropiada para meditar y concentrarse:::::

"¿por qué lo gritos zorrito?"

"Y Sango, Miroku!!!!:.. ¿dónde está?!!"

"Calma zorrito, ella ya viene de regreso en unos instantes, anda, entra a cuidar de la señorita Kagome, ella no se puede quedar sola, tu y yo somos los encargados de cuidarla en éste instante"

"pero... pero.. pero..."

"Shippou, estas provocando que me desconcentre pequeño... ¿ y no queremos eso verdad?"

Claro que no quiero eso tonto!!!!... por eso NO te he dicho que se está desangrando de nuevo!!!... y por eso estoy tratando de controlarme para que TU no te desconcentres y no dejes pasar a esos espíritus de la muerte!!!.... y por eso necesito saber dónde esta Sango!!.... pero... pero...

"Tienes razón... no me debo de despegar de Kagome"

Ante la obvia imposibilidad de recibir ayuda, regreso a la cabaña, y te observo sin saber que hacer, aunque he estado todo el tiempo cerca de ti y he notado como te curan... ¡¡¡¡no se que hacer Kagome!!!!.... solo puedo observar como tu entrecejo esta arrugado por el indiscutible dolor que estás sintiendo...

Ante éste semblante, siento que mi cuerpo se llena de decisión y no me importan las órdenes de Miroku de permanecer aquí... :::observa a Kagome:::: tú me dijiste una vez que me querías mucho y que estabas orgullosa de mí, yo también te quiero mucho Kagome, tu eres como mi mama... y como un kitzune protege a su madre, yo te protegeré a ti... :::alza el pecho:::: perdóname Kagome, pero te dejaré solita un ratito... es por tu bien ::::acaricia la caliente y húmeda frente de la muchacha::::: No te mueras Kagome... no te debes morir hasta que Inuyasha regrese.

::::después de eso, el kitzune sale corriendo de la cabaña en busca de Sango y Kaede:::::

Salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el mismo demonio, si... ya lo sé, esa no es una expresión apropiado para un peque. de mi edad, pero les aseguro que si otro estuviera en mi lugar, sería lo menos que diría, por lo pronto, lo que quiero es encontrar a Sango o a la señora Kaede... siento como mi corazoncito late agitado y desesperado a la vez, dando una posibilidad de vomitarlo pues siento como está a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Mi instinto me dice que vaya al río, y aunque no confío mucho en él, de cualquier forma voy a ése lugar, no está muy lejos de la aldea, por lo que no tardaré más de 10 minutos en llegar, y creó que la imagen de Kagome con las sábanas manchadas de sangre, acompañadas de un rostro pálido y triste me han hecho correr lo más rápido que jamás en mi kitzunica vida he corrido, pues pronto diviso entre los árboles a Kaede y Sango que venían con hiervas y unos paños limpios.... gracias a Kamy no tarde en encontrarlas.

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... Sangooo... señora Kaede, apresúrense por favor!!!!"

Observó como Sango corre hacia mi y me observa con un terror indescriptible en sus ojos... como imaginando lo peor...

"Shippou.... ¿qué paso?"

"Es Kagome, está sangrando de nuevo... te juro que la estaba cuidando... ella estaba dormida, parecía que estaba descansando cuando de repente lanzó un fuerte quejido y me acerque y ella... ella estaba... Sango.. por favor!!!... apresúrense... vayan a curarla"

Sango al instante toma las cosas que la Señora Kaede tenía en brazos y corren ambas a la cabaña, dejándome solito. Ahora que observo que ambas se van, percibo un aroma salada impregnar el lugar... no le pongo mucha atención e intento seguirlas, pero las fuerzas de mis piernas deciden irse... provocando que yo cayera arrodillado en el camino, poso mis manos al frente para no caer de bruces y noto como pequeñas gotas humedecen la tierra seca... soy yo el que despide el intenso aroma a sal... sin darme cuenta, estoy llorando...

Golpeo la tierra con todas mis fuerzas... una y otra vez... estoy tan molesto... con esa Señora llamada Kikyou, con Naraku, con... con... conmigo mismo... yo mire como Kagome se interponía entre la flecha e Inuyasha.. ¡¡¡y no hice nada!!!... no pude... ¡no pude hacer nada!!... como odio ser tan pequeño, como odio no serles útil... si fuera igual de poderoso que Inuyasha o Sango... o lo suficientemente veloz... pude haber hecho algo... pero no, lo único que se me fue permitido es ver... percibir como Kagome era herida por esa señora.... ¿qué le hicimos nosotros para que se porte así de mala?... si Kagome es muy buena, no merecía eso... tampoco Inuyasha, pues la flecha era para él... aunque él es muy gruñón y a veces un terco... no merece que lo quieran matar... nadie se merece eso.

:::la lágrimas del kitzune siguen corriendo::::

Ya sé que soy un pequeño... pero eso no me impide saber la gravedad del asunto, yo se que todo esta muy mal, se que Kagome tarde o temprano va a morir si Inuyasha no regresa con algo para curarla, y también se que yo no puedo hacer nada más que observar y tratar de no estorbar.

Todos hasta el momento se han mostrado "positivos" en lo que cabe decir, todos han puesto de su parte y se han mantenido enteros ante la situación tan desagradable por la que estamos pasando, por eso... :::se seca las lágrimas decidido:::: no puedo permitirme llorar... :::alza el pecho en plan de decisión::::: ya soy un kitzune grande y me debo de comportar como tal, una buena manera de ayudar será no lloriqueando y obedecer en todo lo que me manden.... :::se sienta en el suelo y baja la cabeza::::

Pero... :::una nueva lágrima moja su pequeña mejilla:::: aprovechare que estoy solito para desahogarme... buaaaa!!!... sniff.. sniff... mantendré mi palabra, no llorare enfrente de ellos para no preocuparlos... pero cuando esté solo como ahora... será algo totalmente diferente... sniff.. sniff...

:::Y así deja pasar unas horas para "desahogarse" pero lo que no sabía era que en un punto indefinido del bosque, ALGUIEN lo observaba por un espejo:::::

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pensamientos Naraku.........

Vaya, vaya, vaya... ::::una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro::::

Nunca pensé que esa humana desencadenaría tales reacciones en esos idiotas, ¿quién lo iba a imaginar?... después de todo, mi plan resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, ::::sujeta en su mano el 90 de la perla de Shikon::::: creo que todo el odio que esos seres están experimentando hacia kikyou y hacia mi en éste momento, podría ser manipulado para hacer que la perla se torne más poderosa.

:::observa a Kikyou la cual estaba justo al lado de Kagura mostrando una cara indiferente hacia él y Kana::::

Aunque no acabo con Inuyasha, que era el plan original, su equivocación resulto más útil de lo que esperaba... ahora él la odia mucho más que cuando lo selló en ese árbol, y ella desea más que nunca llevárselo al infierno junto con ella... también podría sacar mucho provecho de esto.

:::observa el rostro de Shippou reflejarse en el espejo de Kana, el pequeño tenía un semblante de sufrimiento y enojo::::

ése pequeño kitzune también me puede ser de gran utilidad... :::su sonrisa se amplía más:::: tengo todos los elementos frente a mí, y no los pienso desaprovechar........ puedo raptar al kitzune, y enviar a kikyou junto con la última invención en la que he estado trabajando para que enfrenten a Inuyasha y compañía, cuando vayan a rescatar al kitzune... el choque despertará emociones no muy positivas, lo cual hará brillar más a la hermosa perla, al mocoso lo manipulare.... :::una sonrisa mucho más amplia:::: las cosas no podrían ser mejor, de seguro para ese entonces la humana estará muerta, Inuyasha estará dolido al igual que el monje y la exterminadora... :::observa a Kikyou::: al ver a Kikyou la querrán exterminar... y cuando lo logren y crean que todo ha terminado, el kitzune será controlado por mí, robándoles los últimos fragmentos de Shikon que tienen en su poder.

"¿por qué sonríes tanto?... ahora que tienes planeado"

Parece que la sacerdotisa esta interesada en mis pensamientos.

"Nada especial... :::apunta al espejo para que kikyou lo vea:::: ese kitzune me será muy útil"

"Ahora que pretendes Naraku"

"No mucho... :::se levanta y sale de la habitación mientras dice:::: no me molesten, esteré ocupado con una nueva creación"

:::Naraku sale del lugar dejando a sus dos "hijas" y a kikyou solos:::::

"Maldito... pronto te acabare, al igual que Inuyasha"

:::Naraku se queda a un lado de la puerta escuchando a Kikyou sin que ella se de cuenta::::

Justo lo que esperaba de ti, kikyou... jajajaja... y conociendo a Kagura, de seguro se te aliara.

::::después, se va a su sótano a trabajar en su creación::::

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar, Inuyasha ya estaba en medio del bosque dónde seguro se encontraba la sacerdotisa...

No puede ser!!.. Grrrrr!!!... dónde diablos estará esa mujer... sniff.. sniff... no puedo percibir el aroma de ningún humano en éste lugar, y el estar cuidando de no dejar huellas ni rastro para que Sesshoumaru no me detecte está retrasando más la búsqueda.... ¡¡el tiempo se me acaba!!!!.... y Kagome de seguro está más grave.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, y mi nariz ya la siento entumida de tanto estar olfateando por casi dos días seguidos, pero no me detendré, ya lo dije antes y lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias... Kagome no partirá de mi lado aunque sea lo último que haga, no me importa si a cambio tenga que irme al mismo infierno junto con kikyou, pero Kagome no morirá y si de eso depende llevar a rastras a esa sacerdotisa perdidiza, también lo haré.

Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla... ¿hu?

:::::: El chico se estaba quedando sin aliento de tanto que repetía lo mismo que según él, era la manera en que ganaba un poco de más fuerza (supongo que sería su versión de mantra)... pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco:::::

¿Qué es eso?... :::entrecierra los dorados ojos y observa lo que al parecer::::

¡¡¡Es una cabaña!!!... por fin, por fin la encontré :::corre en su dirección:::

Kagome, aguanta un poco más, ya encontré la cabaña de esa mujer... estoy seguro que esa....

::::pareciera que le habían echado un cubetazo de agua helada, pues justo cuando quedó frente a la cabaña, se detuvo bruscamente::::

Pero... pero... ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?... sniff.. sniff... huele... huele... a... a humano... ::::observa la cabaña:::: pero... este lugar está totalmente destruido, el techo tiene un enorme hoyo, y una de las paredes casi se derrumba... :::escucha tosidos::: ¿he?....

:::una sonrisa que desde hacía días no aparecía en el rostro de hanyou, por fin hace acto de presencia:::: ¡¡¡es ella!!!... estoy seguro que es ella.

Me acerco cuidadosamente a la destrozada cabaña, aunque el lugar esta completamente destruido, sé que hay alguien... y sé que ese alguien es Akiko, ::::entra cuidadosamente::: la que salvara a Kagome, la que tanto tarde en encontrar.. la que...

"coff.. coff... coff.. coff!!!!! :::escupe:::"

La que está arrojando los pulmones por la boca.... U . U

Siento como una puñalada me golpea en el estómago, al entrar al lugar, no observó más que ha una mujer sumamente anciana, recostada en una cama maltrecha y arrojando flemas ensangrentadas a un pequeño cubo... no, no.. no!!... esta no puede ser Akiko, la poderosa sacerdotisa de quien todos hablan... ésta anciana no puede ser ella.

"Tu quien eres?"

:::La anciana toma un arco y unas flechas mientras se sienta dificultosamente en su cama:::::

"Calma anciana.... no te vengo a hacer daño"

"Identifícate ahora mismo ... coff... coff... :::apunto con su flecha:::: hazlo!!... coff... coff"

"::::suspira irritado:::: Soy un hanyou, mi nombre es Inuyasha... :::se cruza de brazos::: y ando en busca de una sacerdotisa llamada Akiko... ¿la conoces anciana?"

Observo como la pobre mujer tiene un fuerte ataque de tos, provocando que la flecha y el arco cayeran al suelo y ella se doblara casi sin aliento, yo me apresuro a tratar de ayudarle pero ella se rehúsa a aceptar mi auxilio... Feh... que se muera entonces si es lo que quiere, pero yo tengo que encontrar a Akiko y no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando de ancianos testarudos.

"Espera muchacho... coff... coff... coff... coff.... :::escupe de nuevo:::: tu... estas.... :::Respira dificultosamente::: buscando a Akiko?"

"Si... necesito encontrarla inmediatamente... ¿tú sabes dónde esta?"

"Sí.. lo sé.... ¿para que la quieres, hanyou"

"Mi nombre es Inuyasha NO hanyou, y eso no te importa... ¿sabes dónde la puedo encontrar SI o NO?"

Observo fijamente a los ojos a la mujer... esperando una respuesta inmediata, pero al parecer otro ataque de tos invade su frágil cuerpo... :::suspira resignado::: y yo que pensé que Kaede era debilucha y estorbosa... me apresuro a ofrecerle un poco de agua que encontré en un traste antes de que se termine de desgarrar las amígdalas de tanto toser, :::observa:::: al parecer ésta mujer está muy enferma.

"Así que Inuyasha es tu nombre, eres el hanyou que anda en busca de los fragmentos de la perla... coff... coff... coff!!!..."

"::::fastidiado:: si lo soy... anciana te lo preguntare por última vez.... no tengo tiempo para perder... ¿sabes dónde está Akiko?"

"Akiko-SAMA aunque te tardes más en decirlo y te cueste más trabajo... ella es Akiko-SAMA... y la tienes frente a ti"

Mís ojos se abren como plato, mientras observo a "Akiko-sama" ser atacada nuevamente por esa tos flemosa que se le escucha.... ¡¡¡no puede ser ella!!!... no puede ser ella!!.. yo esperaba que fuera más joven... mucho más joven!!... esperaba que se mirara por lo menos como Miroku si no es que más madura... ::la observa más:: pero no esperaba que se mirara como una... una.. ¡¡¡¡ciruela pasa!!!

"¿A quién le dices ciruela pasa mocoso engreído?!!!!"

(Upss!!!... al parecer lo dijo en voz alta)

"Es que... es que... pensé que te miraría mucho más joven... como.. Kikyou"

La mujer es la sorprendida esta vez... y rápidamente toma un sorbo de agua para evitar un poco la tos... a la vez que se sienta sobre su cama, pareciera como si estuviese recordando muchas cosas, sus pequeños y caídos ojos pareciera tener un pequeño brillo.

"Kikyou.. ¿he?... :::una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en su rostro::: ella murió hace 50 años... ¿cómo esperas que me parezca a ella?... ella murió a los 16 años.. es imposible que a mis 76 años parezca una niña de 16, no seas estúpido por favor!!!!"

Que tónto, tonto, tonto, tonto!!!!!... había olvidado que Kikyou había sido resucitada ( Creo que tonto es poco XD)... entonces.. ella si es Akiko... pero... se encuentra en un estado bastante deplorable... apenas y puede hablar cinco palabras antes de empezar a toser... no creo que aguante un viaje de un día y medio... :::observa a través del agujero del techo el cielo que está oscureciendo::::

"Akiko.... SAMA, necesito de tu ayuda"

"¿A si?... y yo necesito dejar de toser... coff!!!.. anda muchacho, dame de ese te que está sobre... coff!!!!!... sobre... :::respiración dificultosa:::: sobre esa pequeña mesa de haya"

"éste"

Huuu!!!.. que hedor!!...

"Si.. ese"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-mientras con Naraku..................................................

:::En un claro de el bosque tenía frente a él a Kano, su nueva creación::::

"Muy bien Kano, creo que hasta el momento tu eres mi mejor creación, te he dotado del poder de regeneración (como picoro... no creo que exista alguien en este planeta que no haya visto dragón boll XDD) también cuentas con el poder de manejar el agua a tu antojo."

Kano solo me observa con sus enormes y fríos ojos azules, es la creación más bella en la que he trabajado hasta ahora, y no creo que lo derroten, pues esta vez, lo he hecho muy poderoso, de seguro se confiaran... pues le he dado una apariencia bastante delicada y frágil... su cuerpo mide aproximadamente 156 cm. Y es delgado, su cabellera es larga (hasta las cintura y recogida por un hilo plateado) y de un azul casi blanco... se confundiría con un humano si no fuera por sus orejas puntiagudas (como Sesshoumaru) y el cayado con el que le ha dado más poder.

(Los atuendos de Kano son... un kimono sencillo de color azul rey bastante discreto ¿no?)

Kano me sigue observando desafiante a los ojos, pero no me muestra ninguna intención de desobedecerme.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti Kano"

"....."

no me responde, solo me sigue observando directo a los ojos

"No muy lejos de aquí, hay un kitzune, lo tienes que raptar"

"No pretendo ser niñera"

"Ni yo pretendo que lo seas Kano, pero si pelear es lo que quieres, te aseguro que lo conseguirás raptando al kitzune"

"Yo no peleo si no me provocan... eso lo deberías de saber "padre"... me has dado las características que posee el agua, mientras no me perturben yo no me mostrare agresivo ante nadie... y ese kitzune del que me hablas no me ha hecho nada"

:::molesto::: creo que tendré que trabajar un poco más en él.

"Pero a tu creador si lo han ofendido, molestado y agredido... y tu deberías de obedecerme sin hacer preguntas... ¿Ho acaso quieres que te regrese a dónde perteneces?"

Observo victorioso a Kano, pero él sigue mostrando ese misma cara de indiferencia y frialdad... abre la boca, parece que dirá algo.

"Lo haré... pero toma en cuenta Naraku, que a mi me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas... yo soy libre de tomar la decisiones que yo ansíe, a diferencia de Kagura que la tienes prisionera con su corazón en tu poder... a mí no me puedes hacer absolutamente nada"

Me quedo sorprendido ante la repentina rebelión de mi creación... ¿y se dice ser pacifico?... busco entre mi kimono y saco lo que al parecer es el corazón de Kano, es una pequeña esfera roja, la cual lanza destellos.

"Claro que puedo Kano... :::le enseña la esfera::: tu y Kagura son iguales, así que no pretendas traicionarme porque te irá mal"

Kano sigue sin inmutarse, observa la esfera y enarca una ceja, después se da la media vuelta y se retira mientras me dice.

"Eso no te servirá para controlarme, así que no sigas amenazándome, iré por ese kitzune y lo llevaré a la cabaña que está al lado del lago que se encuentras a unos kilómetros de aquí... no se que pretendas con esto... pero te ayudare"

Observo como mi engreída creación se va... feh... resulto ser más altanero que Kagura misma, pero esto no arruinara mis planes, pronto, muy pronto la perla se volverá más poderosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Con Kaede.......................

"Sango... aprieta más esta parte, y ponle más ungüento aquí"

"Si"

Kamy.... que rápido se le infecto la herida, ::::observa a Sango:::: pobre Sango, se ve tan preocupada, las lagrimase asoman en sus ojos, ella y Miroku se han esforzado tanto por mantener a Kagome con vida que esté repentino sangrado esta provocando que pierda las esperanzas... ::::observa a Miroku el cual está sentado fuera de la cabaña::::: Y Miroku.... él también se ve bastante cansado ya, le ayudo en todo lo que puedo con el campo, pero yo ya soy vieja y me canso mucho y muy rápido... ¿cómo estará el de agitado?... pobre, se ha de sentir desfallecer, pero la idea de mantener a esos espíritus lejos es lo que lo mantiene despierto y concentrado.

"¡¡¡¡SEÑORA KAEDE!!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡coff, coff, coff, coff, coff, coff, coff....!!!!!"

"Ho Kamy-sama!!!!"

Volteo a un costado a Kagome porque al parecer... va a.... ::::Kagome vomita:::

Sango lanza una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación... pues la pobre muchacha que ahora está completamente desmayada, no ha vomitado más que pura sangre...

Observo a Sango la cual me está mirando a mí con una cara llena de terror, preocupación y desesperación... y me dice.

"Kagome... al parecer... los poderes de la flecha sagrada... le ocasionaron derrames internos de sangre... ¡¡¡¡¡ella esta sangrando por dentro!!!!"

(Vaya... ¿dé donde saca tanta sangre esta mujer?... O.O....... bueno, bueno... ya me cayo U .U )

Paso mis manos por mi cabello desordenado, ya no sé que más hacer, le he aplicado todos mis conocimientos, pero yo ... yo... no se nada de derrames internos, no sé que más hacer ante ésta situación... prácticamente estamos luchando contra los dioses, Kagome su supone que debió morir desde anteayer, y nosotros hemos estado evitando que eso pase... :::observa a Kagome:::: pero su cuerpo ya no soporta más, y se está manifestando... si Inuyasha no regresa pronto, las cosas seguirán empeorando hasta que Miroku desista y los espíritus por fin puedan entrar por Kagome.

Primero fue el incontenible sangrado y las temperaturas que no bajan hasta el momento.... después el sangrado interno, si no es que ya estaba sangrando desde antes... podría seguir con convulsiones o quien sabe y se le den paros cardiorrespiratorios... (SIP n . n me documente con los libros de mi madre... ella usa mucho esos términos en su trabajo XDD)... ¿y después que?...

"¿Por qué se detiene Kaede?... vamos!!.. a hacer algo pare detener ese sangrado"

"Ya no hay más que hacer Sango... no tengo nada para detener el sangrado interno... :::observa a Kagome::: y la herida se ha infectado... solo nos queda ponerlos ungüentos y vendarla de nuevo... para esperar a Inuyasha regresar.............. si es que lo hace a tiempo"

Sé que mis palabras se escuchan duras y sin sentimientos, pues Sango solo llora en silencio mientras sigue con la inútil curación de Kagome, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, absolutamente nada... solo esperar a Inuyasha.... solo esperar

::::sale de la cabaña y se sienta a un lado de Miroku para ayudarlo con el campo, mientras el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro::::::::::

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Shippou.................

:::observa para todos lados::::

Ya ha anochecido!!!.... y ni cuenta me di ::::se sacude sus ropas y se acomoda su pequeño chaleco:::: mejor me voy antes de que se empiecen a preocupar por mi... de seguro para este entonces ya curaron a Kagome... o tal vez e Inuyasha ya regreso!!!.... :::suspira:::: pues con éste ya son dos días que partió...

:::una fría ráfaga de viento sacude su colita felposa::::

Este viento no me gusta.... ::::observa perspicaz para todos lados::::: se siente... húmedo y agresivo

:::un ruido se escucha:::::

Buaaa!!!... mejor me voy de aquí .... ::::empieza a correr pero choca con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo sentado::::

"ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!!!!.... me dolió mucho!!! :::Se soba y observa a quien está parado frente a él:::: ¡!!... hu...¿quién eres tu?"

Un extraño hombre de cabello largo y recogido por una coleta, me está observando con un semblante muy frío... está vestido de azul... empiezo a retroceder sin darle la espalda... mientras le repito la pregunta... pero al parecer, no me va a responder...

Haaaa!!!... de mi colita no!!!!

"Oye!!.. suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres enfrentarte a las consecuencias!!!... ¡¡¡¡auxilooooo!!!!... ayudenmeeee!!!:.. Miroku!!!... kitzune raptado!!.. alerta!!.. kitzune rap..."

Ese extraño hombre me golpeo en mi cabecita con ese cayado que trae en la mano derecha y me ha dejado atarantado... no puedo pensar, suelo detecto un agudo aroma a Naraku y que me dicen...

"Calma kitzune... si no me desobedeces no te pasara nada"

Después, siento como me carga delicadamente en brazos, justo como Kagome le hace y me pone un pequeño trapo en la nariz con un aroma bastante penetrante que provoca que........ me de mucho.... sueño... no lo.... puedo... e...

"¿qui... en... e.. tu..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del tercer cap......................

Mitzuky:: siii!!!!... por fin termine ::::empieza a bailar::: por fin termine.. por fin termine, por fin termine el tercer cap.

Firulangas:: :::se tapa los ojos avergonzado:::::

Mitzuky:: ¿qué?... si es un gran logro para mí... este capitulo se volvió bastante dificultoso, casi siempre el capitulo tres es el más difícil de hacer para mí.... pero bueno... mejor veamos los comentarios que nos mandaron nuestras amigas.. ¿qué te parece Firulangas?

Firulangas:: guofff!!... :::se va y regresa con las cartas:::: Guof!!!... Guoff!!!... :::mueve la cola feliz::::

Mitzuky:: haber.. la primera es de.... :::::redoble de tambores:::::

Sayo Yukishiro::: O . O :::se esconde tras su perro:::: n . n U... jejeje... calma Sayo!!!... créeme, me ha quedado muy bien grabada tu amen... digo!!... tu comentario... ::::levanta la mano derecha::: prometo firmemente.. que TRATARE... de no matar a Kagome.. TRATARE... n . n... a mi también me encanta como nuestro Inuyasha se refiere a kikyou... digo, no es que la odie... (demasiado) pero no lo pude evitar ::Mitzuky sigue leyendo::: Claro que se que somos primas Sayo!!... como iba a pasar desapercibido tu nik "SAYO"... :::alza el pulgar::: lo dice todo :P... muchas gracias!!!... la verdad tenía algo de miedito que me fueran a decir que estaba demasiado largo el cap. Pero veo que les ha gustado... ::::Mitzuky se esconde de nuevo tras Firulangas::: Si prima Sayo, tendré en mente que me estas leyendo, tratare de no ser muy... errr... "mala" con Kagome-san .

Firulangas::: :::le entrega la siguiente carta::: Guoff!!!

Alma::: Haa!!... muchas gracias por escribir!!!.. ¿de verdad te gustó? ::::ojos popy::: que bueno... pues... casi nadie quiere que Kagome muera ::::cara diabólica::::

Kattycap:::: ¡¡¡¡claro que lo seguire con mucho gusto!!!... :::Cara de desilusión:: ¿así que tu no eres Kagome? ... ¿a ti te paso algo con la coca cola y aspirinas?

Firulangas::: :::da un gruñido reprobatorio:::

Mitzuky:: Si, si.. ya lo sé :::manos en la nuca::: estuvo mal que bromeara con eso... yo nunca he tomado coca cola con aspirinas, ni tengo ninguna adicción, veámoslo como un lapsus estúpidus, solo fue una bromita... aunque si soy adicta a algo... °¬°... a la leche con galletas de chispas de chocolate.. ¡¡¡¡son mi perdición!!!

Firulangas:: U¬¬

Klaudia::: :::Mitzuky toma un micrófono y empieza a cantar::: pues no esperes maaaasss!!!. Aquí está el siguiente capítuloooo!!!!

Firulangas::: auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Mitzuky:: U . U... si ,si.. ya me cayo.

La miko de hielo ahome::: Ea!!!.. gracias por tu comentario!!.. y si se llama Firulangas.. ¿no es lindo?... anda Firulangas, saluda a la miko de hielo ahome.

Firulangas:: :::empieza a golpear el suelo en clave Morse::: Guoff!! (punto) Firulangas (punto) también (punto) te(punto) manda(punto) muchos (punto) saludos y (punto) lamidas (punto) amistosas (punto) Guoff!! (punto) :::mueve la cola feliz::::

Asumi-chan:::: ¿Te parece raro el nombre de Akiko?... :::mano en la nuca:::: pues en realidad a mi no me lo parece, en verdad no encontré un nombre más perfecto para este personaje, pues tomando en cuenta que todos están en un PROBLRMON del tamaño del mundo, este nombre encajaría a la perfección, ya que Akiko significa "claridad", y supongo que es la claridad o luz que Inuyasha y compañía buscan, si Akiko te parece raro.. supongo que "Kano" también... antes de que preguntes, Kano significa "dios del agua",, también encaja perfecto para el personaje.. :::Mitzuky sonrojada::: ¿reina del drama de casi muerte?... jijijiji.. naaaaa!!! :::abraza a Firulangas::: solo pongo todo de mi parte para presentarles un trabajo mas o menos aceptable :P.. ahora, pasando a lo de tu fic.. yo también soy una novata, y personalmente, tu fic me pareció de la más lindo, esta muy bueno... aunque ¿te puedo hacer un comentario?... en ciertas partes repites mucho la palabra "dijo" después de cada diálogo, podrías mejorar eso poniendo sinónimos o especificar antes del diálogo lo que siente el personaje, y a sí no te quedará tantas veces repetida la palabra "dijo"... :::Mitzuky le susurra en secreto::: Yo siempre releo cada capítulo para quitar lo que no me guste y agregarle otras cosillas más, eso te podría servir si quieres tomar mi consejito insignificante.

Numat:: ::::Mitzuky con cara vencida::: no.. no me salió tan triste como el primer capítulo... lo que pasa es yo pienso que el clímax de la historia es el principio (capítulo 1)... ya el 2 y tal vez el 3 serían para explicar y agregarle más problemillas al asunto... para que el 4 sea el desarrollo y otro clímax pero en menor escala, y tal vez el 5 el final... si no es que a mi mente retorcida se le ocurre otra cosilla malvada por ahí. ¿matar a Miroku?... pues... no me des ideas Numat, no me des ideas que mi mano quiere cobrar vida propia para empezar a escribir... son buenos los puntos que me das.. ¿si ya casi asesino a Kagome, que más da aventar al pozo a otros más?... jurjuajuajuajuajuajua!!!..naaaa!!.. es broma.. espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar!!.

Firulangas:::: Guoff!!!!.. Guoff!!!

AioshiSeikaya::: ¿Casi te hice llorar? ::::ojos popy::: ¿en verdad?... :::chasque lo dedos y pone cara pícara::: tengo que quitar ese "casi" a como de lugar.. jejejeje.... naa!!.. no me hagas caso, toy loquita XDD... Si... soy nuevita en FF. :::cara sonrojada y juega con sus dedos::: de seguro lo notaste porque soy novata en esto de escribir... :::alza el pecho::: pero les aseguro que pongo todo de mi parte para describirles detalladamente lo que siente cada personaje, lo que mira y lo que sucede a su alrededor... en pocas palabras trato con todo mi corazón de transportadlos al lugar de los hechos por eso espero sus críticas para que me den consejos de dónde puedo mejorar y así presentarles un trabajo más admisible.

Mai- an::: De que puede... PUEDE.. pero de que quiera.. es algo muy diferente!!.. ¿no lo crees?

Firulangas::: Guoff!!!.. Guoff!!!....

Sensy:: Ea!!!!... gracias!!.. ¿Cómo puedo escribir, así?.... :::pensativa::: bueno pues... Mitzuky-san se inspira....

Firulangas:: Guoff!!.. Guoff!!

Mitzuky:: Exacto... escucho música viejita, y muy romántica de esas que cantaba Pedro Infante °¬°... mi ídolo!!!...

Mitzuky:: SIP.. ya se terminaron... bueno, me despido...

Firulangas:: ::gruñe:::

Mitzuky:: NOS despedimos... jejeje.. les mandamos muchos abrazos y besos!!!.. gracias por leer este fic.. y seguimos esperando sus críticas las cuales nos hacen tener la necesidad de querer escribir mejor...

Nos leemos pronto!!!!


	4. Y justo cuando la última esperanza muere...

::::Mitzuky entra con una armadura medieval puesta para protegerse:::::

Firulangas::: -- . – U

Mitzuky:: Si, si, si!!!... lo sé Firulangas... :::se mueve dificultosamente:::: de alguna manera me tengo que proteger de los tomatazos ¿no crees?.

Firulangas::: ::::se pone un casco:::: Guaff!!!

Mitzuky:: ¿ya vez que tengo razón?... hemos estado haciendo sufrir mucho a Kagome y creo que ya no tardan en tirarnos con lanzas y flechas... :::cara diabólica::: pero eso no me detendrá juajuajauajuajuajuajuajua!!!!!

Firulangas::: U¬¬

Mitzuky:: ::::agacha la cabeza y la tapa del casco se sierra::: lo sé... me gusta el peligro XDD ::::se esconde tras el escudo a la vez que barios tomates se estrellan contra el::::: bien, bien... esta vez, me compre una musa desechable, para no tener problemas de inspiración XDD... las preguntas que tratare de responde ahora será... ¿podrá Akiko ayudar a Inuyasha? (sinceramente... no lo sé XDD)... ¿Kagome resistirá hasta que Inuyasha regrese? (quién sabe?) .... ¿qué pasará con Shippou?... a lo que se me vienen unas dudas personales... ¿Kano es más guapo que Sesshoumaru?... ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?... ¿Kikyou es un montón de lodo y huesos o un zombi?... ¿por qué los cangrejos caminan hacia atrás?... ¿Alguien sabe porqué el agua no tiene sabor?... ¿y alguien me podría decir porqué Firulangas en éste momento me mira como diciendo "Eres una tonta"?.. ¿ustedes creen que me debería de callar?

Firulangas::: ::::afirma frenéticamente::: U¬¬

Mitzuky::: bien... me dejaré de divagar y empezaré con el 4to capitulo!!!:.. ¿lo pueden creer?... aquí está... lean y diviértanse... no se olviden que necesito de sus criticas para poder mejorar el trabajo que les presento...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-**Y justo cuando la última esperanza muere en mi pecho... algo sucede......................**

&&&&&&hoy..... le faltare el respeto al destino y le sacare la lengua al pasado.......hoy, voy a vivir!!! &&&&&

(Ricardo Arjona)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Aquí estoy, ya ha anochecido, y tengo frente a mí a Akiko teniendo un nuevo ataque de tos... cada vez tose más y habla menos, esa enfermedad que tiene está acabando con ella, y no creo que sea muy prudente el pedirle ayuda, pero.. pero... Kagome me espera, todos me están esperando, y no les puedo fallar ahora... Ya la he encontrado, pero... :::la observa::::

"Coff!!... coff!!!.. coff!!!"

Iughhh!!!!... si tan solo Kaede estuviese aquí, sabría que darle para esa tos... no lo puedo evitar y un suspiro de frustración sale de entre mis labios, es que en realidad las cosas no podrían ser peor ahora.... ¿Ho si?, que más da, el punto es que ya la encontré, pero.... ¿por qué siempre debe de haber un pero?... estoy entre la espada y la pared, sería una imprudencia llevarme a Akiko en ese estado, pero tampoco puedo seguir esperando... NO DEVO esperar más.

"Akiko... ¿por qué tienes esa tos?... se escucha muy grave"

"¿Te importa, mocoso?"

":::un tic nervioso en la ceja y respira para calmarse::: bueno.. pensaba hacer algo para ayudarte.. pero veo que eres más testaruda que una mula y no aceptas la ayuda de nadie"

"Es un resfriado"

"¿Un resfriado?.. já.. pues discúlpame pero un resfriado no provoca que cada vez que tosas escupas flemas ensangrentadas..."

"Si.. si!!.. ya lo sé.. coff!!.. coff.. coff!!!.. espesó como un simple... resfriado, pero un youkai me atacó, y no tuve..... más opción que....enfrentarlo en plena lluvia.... mis defensas estaban bajas en ése momento... coff!!.. coff!!... lo que... provocó estas complicaciones.... :::una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro:::: y creo.... que.. no saldré de... esta... !!!.. coff!!... me duele mucho... el pecho... cada vez que... inspiro... y... la.. respiración... es cada vez--- más dificultosa.

"Es por eso que está así de destruida tu cabaña... no te has podido recuperar desde entonces... anciana, ya no estas en condiciones de andar luchando contra los youkai... haber, dime... ¿no has tomado nada para esa tos?"

No lo puedo creer, yo Inuyasha me estoy portando amable... a pesar de todo Kagome ha logrado efectos en mi, que ni yo mismo entiendo, en otros tiempos, lo primero que hubiera hecho sería tomar del brazo a ésta pobre mujer y llevármela a rastras hasta la aldea de Kaede.

"Momento... mocoso... yo sé para lo que estoy y para lo que no... Coff. Coff... coff!!!.. así... que no me quieras regañar... y dime... ::::se toca el pecho con un semblante de dolor:::: dime... ¿a qué viniste?"

"Pues... verás... hay una persona que en éste momento está a punto de morir a causa de............

::::::::::::45 minutos después::::::::::::: (vendita sea la persona que invento la síntesis)

"Y por eso vine en tu búsqueda, porque pensé que con tus poderes la podrías ayudar"

Observo a la anciana, la cual está completamente sorprendida al saber que su antigua compañera de estudios Kikyou hubiera sido resucitada, al parecer no se esperaba tal noticia (nadie se espera una noticia así) al parecer está digiriendo toda la información que le he dado, a decir verdad, creo que debí decirle todo con más lentitud, se ha quedado tan callada y quieta que pareciera que estoy frente a una momia, pero abre la boca, parece que va a decir algo

"Coff!!!.. coff!!!... vaya... nunca pensé que me dirías eso... kikyou viva, y atacó a una joven miko"

"Si!!.. por eso necesito de tu ayuda... necesito que me des un consejo o algo para poder salvarla... todos dicen que tu eres una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas, por eso vine a buscarte, creo que me puedes ayudar....ella no debe morir.. no puede morir. Porque.... porque"

"¿por qué la amas?.. coff.. !!!!"

En éste momento me gustaría tener un espejo para ver quien está más rojo, ella por la tos y el esfuerzo que está haciendo, o yo por el comentario tan indiscreto que la anciana acaba de hacer.... pero a pesar de la tos, continua hablando... ahora está recostada, parece que ya me tiene más confianza pues no está sujetando el arco y la flecha, sino me mira con esos pequeños ojos, cristalinos, como dos pequeñas velas en medio de la oscuridad, que parecen opacarse con los repentinos ataque de tos que le dan, pero a pesar de todo, está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar.

"Lo... siento coff!!.. coff"".. Inuyasha... no puedo hacer nada.... no la puedo curar... ¡¡mírame!!!... no me puedo curar a mí misma de un resfriado que se ha complicado..... coff!!:.. coff!!!! :::escupe:::: estoy a punto... de morir... y no podría llegar a tiempo para tratar de hacer algo, aunque quisiera.... Kikyou tiene unos poderes espirituales enormes.... lo siento... esa muchacha... tarde o temprano morirá... feliz deberías de estar que ha aguantado 5 días... si un humano común y corriente hubiera... recibido... el !!!! habría explotado a causa de la presión que ejercen las energías que lleva la flecha consigo.... y créeme... cuando kikyou ataca... lo hace para acabar contigo... yo trabaje poco tiempo con ella... pero en ese tiempo.. me di cuenta que con ella no se juega.... así que... mejor regresa con !!! muchacha... y... acompáñala en sus.. últimos momentos...

"No.. no!!!.. escúchame por favor!!!.. tiene que haber algo!!. .algo que la pueda ayudar!!... no me digas eso.. no me digas eso anciana... dime algo, solo algo, cualquier cosa, por lo más remoto que sea, yo haré lo posible para conseguirlo.. solo dímelo.. tiene que haber algo!!... no me importar si al mismo infierno pero yo iré ahí si es necesario para ayudar a Kagome, por favor Akiko-sama, por favor.... tiene que haber algo, no me mate de esta manera, no lo haga, tiene que haber algo, TIENE QUE HABER ALGO"

Observo a la anciana, y me doy cuenta que se ha quedado dormida... genial!!!... las cosas no podrían estar peor, ahora si que NO podrían ser peor, pero.... mejor respiro para calmarme, siento una opresión en mi pecho, una impotencia enorme, nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil como ahora, pero una última esperanza alberga mi pecho, tendré que esperar hasta que despierte... :::se sienta a un lado de la cama:::: tal vez cuando lo haga, tal vez solo tal vez recuerde algo que se le haya escapado, una ultima esperanza una ultima solución, estoy seguro que así será ::::la observa:::: vaya... se nota que está sufriendo mucho, me gustaría ayudarla, pero no se como, además... no se nada de medicina, si intento algo, podría empeorar las cosas.

Su semblante no me agrada mucho.. escucho como su respiración es sumamente dificultosa, y aún sigue emitiendo pequeños tosidos :::suspira desesperado::: su corazón se escucha bastante cansado.. pero.. tiene que haber algo... esperare a que despierte, tal vez para entonces recuerde algo que se le haya olvidado.

:::Abraza su colmillo de acero y se sienta al lado Akiko, mientras observa las estrellas a través del hoyo que está en el techo::::

"Espero que despierte pronto"

Al observar las estrellas, no puedo evitar ver el hermoso rostro de Kagome, su linda sonrisa y sus enormes y transparentes ojos castaños, esa mirada tan tierna y llena de vida, tan ingenua y con carácter, también con la valentía que ninguna otra mujer humana podría tener en mil años... ::::suspira desesperado::::: soporta por favor Kagome, soporta... que si cuando llegue tu ya no estás conmigo, te juro, TE LO JURO POR MI HONOR que te seguiré, no me importa lo que los demás digan pero yo te seguiré, si tu no quieres permanecer aquí conmigo entre los mortales, entonces yo te seguiré al cielo ::::::sacude la cabeza tratando de sacar los pensamientos::::: pero eso no sucederá... ya lo dije, y lo repetiré mil veces, tu no morirás Kagome, tu no debes morir, no por un error ni un descuido mío, no vas a morir por mi culpa, si.... porque tu actual estado es mi culpa, mi obligación era protegerte, y no lo hice, ahora mi responsabilidad es regresarte a la normalidad.... y... regresar todo a la normalidad, incluso tu propia vida.... esa es mi obligación ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..- Al día siguiente en una cabaña al lado de un enorme lago.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡hu?... me duele la cabeza... la luz matinal que se cuela entre las hendiduras de la madera me da en los ojos, provocando que mis ojitos no se puedan abrir con facilidad..:::se talla los ojos::: que pesadilla tan horrible... soñé que Kagome estaba herida, y que un hombre que olía a Naraku me...

"Hasta que despertaste kitzune"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"U . U ... cálmate y no grites que es molesto"

"::::casi estampado en la pared por tratar de alejarse:::: Qui... quien eres tu?.. ¿por qué me has traído aquí?... ¿eres una creación de Naraku?.. ¿qué pretendes? ¡¡¡déjame ir ahora mismo!!!"

Observo al sujeto, estoy tan alterado que ni cuenta me había dado que había dejado de respirar, busco apresuradamente entre mis ropas mi trompo y mis demás cosas para tratar de defenderme, pero noto que están justo al lado del extraño hombre, que hasta el momento, se ha mostrado con una calma bastante arrogante, él está sentado frente a mí, con los ojos serrados tomando té... y ese extraño cayado en su regazo, hecho un vistazo explorando la cabaña, y no es más que un cuarto, solo un cuarto, sin ventanas y una puerta corrediza cerrada, la luz de la mañana se cuela entre la madera dando un ambiente místico y escalofriante, el cuarto esta impregnado del aroma del té que esta tomando ese hombre, es un aroma bastante agradable y relajante, pero de inmediato recuerdo que he sido secuestrado y mis músculos se tensan, al observar y trato de alejarme más.

Ese hombre me da miedo, es tan misterioso, pero a la vez se ve tan... "frágil", pero recuerdo que una vez Sango me dijo que una de las primera lecciones que le dieron cuando una era exterminadora novata, era que los youkai con apariencia humana eran los más peligrosos y un claro ejemplo era Sesshoumaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha también era otro ejemplo claro, por lo que es obvio, no puedo esperar que ese hombre sea un debilucho ::::lo observa detenidamente:::: algunos de los rayos del sol que se cuelan, le dan en la cabellera, provocando que se vea reflejos plateados y uno que otro dorado, hasta el momento ha mantenido los ojos cerrados, se ve tan calmado...

"Calma kitzune... y siéntate por favor"

"pero... pero.. pero"

él abre sus ojos, y me lanza una mirada fría, al instante siento mi cuero erizarse, tiene los ojos tan azules, es un azul tan profundo que se podría confundir con el azul del mar, pero a la vez tan brillantes... pareciera que me hipnotiza y sin tener el control de mi propio cuerpo me siento frente a él sin preguntarle nada, ¡¡¡Tengo mucho miedo!!!.. T . T .... de seguro todos están preocupados por mí, y sería un idiota si pensara que está no es una más de las trampas de Naraku, ¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué se le ocurren en este preciso momento?!!!!... cuando todos estamos en crisis por el estado de Kagome... maldición!!!...

"Si te portas bien, no te pasará nada, solo has lo que te diga y todo saldrá bien"

":::lo observa perspicaz:::: qué piensas hacer?... ¿qué pretende Naraku con esto?"

"... :::da un sorbo a su te despreocupadamente::: ¿cuál es tu nombre kitzune?"

"Shippou... y tan pronto como mis amigos se den cuenta de que no estoy, vendrán a rescatarme, y te van a hacer papilla!!!"

":::Sonríe::: Yo no quiero pelear"

"Hu?... ¿entonces por qué me has raptado?"

Mal terminé la pregunta cuando la puerta corrediza se abre de repente, dejando entrar la luz de la mañana de lleno, cubro mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz... pero al observar a la persona que está en el umbral no puedo evitar sentir una combinación de asombro y coraje.

"Kano... deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo con el kitzune y ponte a preparar todo para cuando lleguen Inuyasha y sus amigos"

Es kikyou!!!... es la señora que lastimó a Kagome!!!.. :::aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza::::siento mucho coraje... siento mucho coraje hacia esa señora... no lo puedo evitar... quisiera.. quisiera...

Yo creo que Kano se da cuenta, pues posa su mano sobre mi hombro, lo cual me sorprende y lo miro a los ojos... el... el me está mirando y de alguna manera... puedo escuchar su voz sin necesidad de que hable... estoy escuchándolo... –No sientas odio Shippou... eso les dará más poder a ellos, confía en mi y cálmate-

"Kano... no pienso repetirlo de nuevo"

Abro los ojos a más no poder y el me muestra una sonrisa amable... ¿qué es lo que pretende?... ¿por qué es tan amable?, ¿por qué no me trata mal?, digo, no es que quiera que me golpee ni nada por el estilo, pero un secuestrador no se porta tan educado y trata de calmarte cuando estas en pánico total.... lo observo desconsternado, olvidando por completo a Kikyou, ese Kano es bastante extraño, se contradice a sí mismo.

"Kano!!!:. con un demonio, era de esperarse de una extensión de ese mal nacido, ambos son iguales unos...."

Ahora Kano se levanta de lo más calmado y con una sonrisa toma fuerte del mentón a Kikyou, provocando que ésta lanzara un gemido de dolor... vaya, nunca pensé que vería esto.

"Cuidado con lo que dices sacerdotisa... no te quieras pasar de lista, aquí quien manda soy yo, tu y Naraku se pueden ir al infierno si así lo quieren, pero a mí, nadie me va a gritar ni mucho menos me van a faltar al respeto... así que contrólate, :::la suelta::: no prepararé nada, porque no hay nada que hacer... lo único que necesito es agua, y por si no te has dado cuenta, hay un enorme lago tras de ésta cabaña, así que......, hazle un favor al mundo y muérete... :::Reflexiona::: há... la había olvidado... tu ya estas muerta.... mejor no.. retiro lo dicho, mejor hazme un favor a mi... PIÉRDETE... no te quiero aquí hasta que todo empiece"

Me... me he quedado sin palabras, Kikyou solo enarca una ceja y no quita su semblante frío, pero es indiscutible que Kano le ha dado su merecido, y no conforme con eso, le serró la puerta en su nariz!!!!!... Definitivamente, Kano me cae de maravilla, no lo dudo, es un youkai bastante...

"::::aplaudiendo::::: ¡¡¡¡bravo!!!... ¡¡¡bravo!!!!"

Kano voltea hacia mí, y me muestra una amable sonrisa..., nunca pensé que una creación de Naraku fuera tan amable con sus enemigos y se mostrara tan agresivo con sus aliados.

"ellos no son mis aliados Shippou"

"¿Lo dije en vos alta?"

"No... puedo leer la mente, a través de los ojos, los ojos son la puerta al alma y a tu mente, y los tuyos en especial son bastante transparentes :::sonríe:::"

"Vaya... eres fantástico... pero... ¿por qué dices que Naraku y Kikyou no son tus aliados?... si Naraku es quien te creó, se supone que deberías de obedecerle, como Kana y Kagura y Goshinky... y las demás creaciones"

"Eso es porque ellos no son puros, ellos son malvados... y a mi me ha dado las características del agua... las cuales son : su pureza, su tranquilidad, pero si la provocan es obvio que se vuelve turbia y amenazante... lo mismo pasa conmigo, no me gusta pelear, ni mucho menos combinarme con seres sucios como Kikyou y mi creador... yo formo mi propio camino, no permitiré que nadie venga y me diga que es lo que debo hacer .... en cambio tu eres puro, de corazón limpio como el agua, solo por eso me caes tan bien"

"Y si tan caigo bien... ¿qué hago aquí?"

"Eso solo yo lo se pequeño Shippou"

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron dudar, tal vez se trata de un truco más de Naraku, tal vez le ordenó que se ganara mi confianza para después manipularme a mi también, tal vez Kano es igual de despreciable que todas las creaciones de Naraku, o igual que el mismo Naraku... al fin y al cabo es una más de sus extensiones ¿o no es así?

"Si.. tienes razón Shippou, soy una más de sus creaciones, pero no soy igual a él, en lo absoluto"

. maldición!!!... me leyó la mente de nuevo, tengo que aprender a ver el piso cuando esté pensando.

"jajajajaja... ¿eso crees?"

"Oye!! Respeta la privacidad de mis pensamientos!!"

Kano solo me muestra una sonrisa, y sus fríos ojos azules detonan un brillo que deja ver un poco de diversión, pero recuerdo lo que antes me había dicho, y mi curiosidad se hace presente de nuevo.

"¿Por qué dices que no eres igual a Naraku, si eres parte de él tienes que ser igual a él"

Kano toma otra tasa de te y medita lo que al parecer va a ser su respuesta.

"Pequeño Shippou, ¿sabes? La curiosidad mato al gato"

"Bueno si, lo mató, pero se murió sin la curiosidad"

Le muestro una enorme sonrisa, dándole a entender que no me importa morir, aunque sea una total y absurda mentira me muestro seguro, solo espero y no me tome la palabra T. T

Kano solo posa su te sobre su regazo y su vista se aloja sobre uno de los rayos del sol que se cuelan entre la madera vieja, pareciera como si sus ojos mostraran nostalgia, y a la vez un brillo especial, después, como si algo lo golpeara regresa a la realidad y me mira directo y fulminante a mis ojos, como si me atravesara la medula espinal, pero una serie de imágenes se muestran ante mis ojos....

Un bosque, espeso... muy espeso y verde.......... el rostro de Naraku frente a un hermoso manantial, después veo más detenidamente el manantial, es tan hermoso, hay una cueva... dentro de la cueva se ve el agua más cristalina que jamás pude haber visto en mi vida, se pueden observar las piedras, los peces... pero... Naraku llega hasta ahí y.... introduce sus manos en el agua haciendo que ésta se torne de un morado oscuro... un morado tan oscuro casi negro... después.. todas esas imágenes desaparecen y en cambio veo frente a mí esos ojos azules...

"Que.... ¿qué diablos fue eso?"

"Querías saber ¿por qué no soy igual a Naraku ni a ninguna de sus creaciones no es así?... eso que viste era yo"

"Qué?... solo miré a Naraku ensuciando un hermoso manantial con su asqueroso veneno"

"Ese manantial era yo... esa agua era yo... :::da otro sorbo a su te::: Shippou, cuando te digo que no soy igual a Kana o Kagura es porque no lo soy, cuando te digo que yo soy puro es por que lo soy, no miento... yo soy ese manantial puro que Naraku llegó a infectar con su asqueroso veneno, y si te digo que soy puro es porque Naraku no huso ninguna parte de su cuerpo para crearme, solo huso el poder de la perla y su veneno, tuvo varios fracasos pero al final logro su objetivo... y termino por crearme, justo como él quería, características, poder, físico... todo moldeado a su capricho... pero lo que no pudo, fue moldear mi carácter, y eso será su perdición."

"Pero... pero... ¿cómo fue que...."

"Fácil, esa perla es muy poderosa y ya tiene la mayor parte de ella en su poder, pero había un problema, no podía materializar mi cuerpo si no tenía una fuente constante de poder... por lo que decidió otorgarme éste cayado, en el cual incrustó un fragmento de la perla, ¿ahora entiendes del porqué no me puedo combinar con seres como ellos? :::toma su cayado::::: varias veces me ha amenazado con regresarme a dónde pertenezco, y no sabes cuanto deseo que lo haga, en lugar de estar viviendo este realidad tan.... tan... absurda y extraña"

"Pero si lo hace... regresarás a ser solo agua, ¿no sería algo..."

"No Shippou, no sería solo agua, yo era más que eso, yo era agua de manantial, puro, límpido, transparente, tu mismo lo acabas de ver, y mi función no era solo flotar hasta el mar no, mi función aunque no lo creas era dar vida... dar vida al bosque, a animales que me bebieran, a personas, dar vida a las cosechas de los campesinos para así ayudar a la alimentación de las personas, como vez, mi función no era solo ser agua... era más, mi función era dar existencia a esta zona, hasta que llegó Naraku y me infecto con su asqueroso veneno, sin preguntar, sin más... solo quitó uno de sus cabellos, lo introdujo en el agua y después.... sus asquerosos manos me invadieron impregnándome de ese color morado... después saco esa perla y sentí como cada molécula empezaba a condensarse hasta cuando menos pensé... estaba frente a él, de pie, desnudo y sin saber que era lo que pasaba, pasaron días para poder adaptarme y entender cuales son los planes de mi.... "padre"..... después el me otorgó ese cayado, me dijo que por nada del mundo lo soltara... :::suspira:::: no me dio tiempo de reclamar, yo no le pedí que me trajera al mundo de los humanos... así no sirvo.. así no sirvo de nada... mi única función que he entendido hasta ahora es que tengo que matar... todo lo contrario a lo que hacía antes... :::observa su mano::: y ser prisionero dentro de un cuerpo que aparenta ser de un youkai, pero que no es más que una ilusión, solo ilusión"

Observo a Kano... no puedo evitar sentir más coraje hacia Naraku... ¿cuándo dejará de hacer sufrir a los demás? Pero ......... por extraño que parezca, Kano todo el tiempo ha estado mostrando una apacible sonrisa, pareciera como si todo eso le causara gracia.

Y como si me hubiera leída la mente me responde.... bueno... tal vez y si lo hizo

"pero les tengo una agradable sorpresa a todos los seres que han provocado esto... tanto a ese tal Inuyasha como a Naraku"

"Eh. He!!!!... un momento, dijiste que no te gusta pelear.. ¡¡¿por qué cambias de opinión?!! O es que acaso todo lo que me dijiste era una vil mentira!!... a Inuyasha no lo tienes por qué culpar, él no te ha hecho nada, es a Naraku a quien debes de hacer pagar, no a mi amigo, él en éste momento está cruzando por un momento bastante difícil como para colmo agregarle tu rencor que aparentemente no tiene razón de ser!!!

"Yo en ningún momento te he dicho que le tenga rencor pequeño Shippou"

"¿Entonces porque lo quieres atacar?"

"Solo yo me entiendo Shippou... tu solo serás espectador"

"ESPECTADOR?!!!...:::::un bufido desesperado se deja ver:::: YA ME CANASE DE QUE TODA MI MISERABLE VIDA SEA UN MALDITO Y ESTUPIDO ESPECTADOR... DESDE QUE RECUERDO SIEMPRE HE SIDO ESPECTADOR Y NO HE PASADO DE AHÍ, ASÍ QUE NO ME PIDAS QUE LO SEA PORQUE YA NO LO SERÉ, Y SI EN MIS MANOS ESTÁ QUE UNO DE MIS AMIGOS NO SALGA HERIDO PUES HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR QUE ASÍ SEA... YA ME CANSE KANO, YA ME CANSE DE SOLO OBSERVAR,.... OBSERVÉ COMO MATARON A MI PADRE, OBSERVÉ MUCHAS VECES COMO MIS AMIGOS LUCHABAN MIENTRAS YO ME OCULTABA TRAS EL HOMBRO DE ALGUIEN MIENTRAS LLORIQUEABA Y TAMBIEN OBSERVE COMO MI MEJOR EMIGA DE TODO EL MUNDO FUE HERIDA POR UNA FLECHA DE LA SACERDOTISA QUE ESTÁ AYA AFUERA, Y OBSERVÉ COMO AGONIZA Y COMO TODOS LUCHAN POR CURARLA MIENTRAS YO SOLO PODÍA MIRAR Y NO ESTORBAR.... ::::respira:::: Y ESTA VEZ... NO OBSERVARÉ, NO MÁS.. YA NO LO HARÉ..."

Vigilo al ojiazul y noto como mis gritos no lo inmutaron en lo absoluto, al contrario, una sonrisa algo burlona esta adornando su blanco rostro mientras sujeta su cayado frente a mi. Kano solo se limita a darse la media vuelta y salir del lugar, pero antes me dijo...

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer para dejar de ser un espectador?"

Después, la puerta se sierra tras él, dejándome en ese cuarto... parado en medio, observando el vació analizando la pregunta acabada de hacer...

¡Como dejar de ser un espectador y ayudar?... ¿COMO?

Caigo sentado en el suelo de madera y doy un suspiro exasperado, parecía que serían unos días bastantes largos y estresantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Hace unas horas que amaneció ya... y Shippou no ha regresado, ese pequeño kitzune me está preocupando, nunca antes había hecho eso de irse así como así... :::observa a Sango::: y no debo de preocupar a Sango, la pobre está tan cansada, ya se ha quedado dormida y no notó la ausencia del pequeño, pues estaba tan ocupada vendando y cuidando de Kagome que hasta perdió la noción del tiempo... ya tenía dos días sin dormir, y al fin decidió descansar.

::::La observa::::

Si sigue así, pronto enfermara, se podría decir que ella también está sufriendo casi igual que Inuyasha, en todo este tiempo, Sango aprendió a querer a Kagome como a su propia hermana, y el ver como se está muriendo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por curarla, la está haciendo caer en depresión... :::suspira:::: aún no puedo creer que mi hermana haya provocado todo esto.... No mi Hermana.... ella siempre fue tan amable con las demás personas, pero siempre se mantenía distante... es verdad, era fría pero amable, nunca atacó a nadie cuando estuvo con vida.... pero murió con tanto rencor hacia Inuyasha que le es imposible analizar las cosas.... sé que no debo de pensar esto, pero ha veces me da tanta lastima... yo no le guardo rencor.... ¿cómo guardarle rencor a tu propia sangre?.... pero si me molestan estas acciones que está tomando.

:::sale de la cabaña y se topa con Miroku en la posición de la flor de loto::::

El monje Miroku... éste es el tercer día de meditación y huso de sus energías espirituales, se ve tan demacrado y cansado... :::observa el campo:::: y el campo se está debilitando tan rápido.

Ha sentido mi presencia, pues sus ojos se abren y me miran con una profunda preocupación, sus ojos se ven tan cansados y tristes, ese mar azul que tiene encerrado dentro de sus ojos está perdiendo su brillo.... ::::suspira de nuevo:::: esto está llegando muy lejos, y para colmo Shippou no regresa, Miroku me sigue mirando puedo sentir todo lo que me quiere decir, pero aún así escucho su voz triste dirigirse a mi.

"Lady... Kaede.... :::una triste sonrisa:::: creo... que... me estoy debilitando"

"Monje Miroku..."

"No Lady Kaede... no me pida de nuevo que la deje con todo el trabajo... tengo que esperar... a Inuyasha... Kagome depende de mi, pero... creo que los espíritus de la muerte me están ganando la batalla"

Me siento a su lado y empiezo a ayudarle, no quiero que Kagome se vaya

"Pero no la guerra"

Este último comentario que le dije, hizo que una blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del alegre monje, al parecer queda campo para rato, solo espero que Inuyasha no tarde más de la cuenta... ::::observa de nuevo a Miroku::: Miroku ya no tarda en caer desmayado, y el campo se ha desaparecido por lo menos dos veces por milésimas de segundo, es demasiado para él solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:::Inuyasha frente a un montón de tierra que al parecer era una tumba!!!!::::::

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué tienen que ser las cosas así de difíciles?!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué, por qué, por que?!!!! Caigo arrodillado frente a la tumba que acabo de hacer para Akiko-sama, ella murió anoche, no pude hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, ¡¡¡Demonios!!!..........solo tomé su mano mientras me decía que toda su vida la había utilizado para exterminar a monstruos y hanyou como yo, pero que nunca pensó que su lecho de muerte sería velado por un hanyou, y que tampoco pensó que justo en el momento de su "miserable muerte" descrita de sus propios labios, se arrepentiría tanto de apartarse de los seres que más quería, me aconsejo que regresara con Kagome cuanto antes y que estuviera a su lado cuando ella muriera y que le abrazara y le dijera todo lo que yo siento por ella, Akiko estaba seguro que Kagome me escuchara.... pero... pero...

"Kagome no morirá Akiko... ella es fuerte... ella sobrevivirá a pesar de que todos le den pocas esperanzas... ¡¡¡no me pidas que este a su lado cuando ella muera porque eso no va a pasar!!! :::golpea una y otra vez el montón de tierra:::: ¡¡¡eso no pasara!!! No pasara!!!!... si tan solo hubiera llegado uno o dos días antes, si tan solo hubiera sabido de tu existencia antes, te hubiera llevado con Kaede para que te curara y así pudieras curar a Kagome (errr... ingenuo XDD)... todo esto es mi culpa, si Kagome muere será mi culpa... ¡¡¡por que no la protegí!!!!!!... para eso estaba yo, tenía que protegerla!!!... y ahora... ella esta muriendo... ¿por qué?, solo por protegerme de Kikyou, ¡¡¡¡ella arriesgo su vida por mi, fue capaz de arriesgarse por mi!!!.... ¿y yo que he hecho por ella?... soy un estúpido!!! Un Estúpido incompetente!!!"

"De eso no me cabe la menor duda.... pero lo que quiero saber es... ¿QUÉ . HACES. EN . MIS. TIERRAS?"

Esa voz.... es tan conocido... al instante siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, ¡¡justo lo que me faltaba!!!... trato de mantener la calma, pero me hacen de nuevo esa pregunta, es obvio que es él, pero sigo sin darle la cara, aún estoy arrodillado sobre la tumba de Akiko....

"no lo repetiré Inuyasha..."

Me levanto cuidadosamente, tomo aire preparado para la obvia pelea que se desatará dentro de unos instantes, ¡¡pero no tengo tiempo para eso!!!... Kagome me espera, Kagome me está esperando, no puedo pelear... me giro lentamente, y no puedo evitar tener un semblante de profunda tristeza, pues mi última esperanza de salvar a Kagome, ha muerto junto con Akiko, y no tengo ánimos para reñir con mi hermano, pues él está parado justo frente a mí en este preciso momento.

Con ese semblante inexpresivo, sé que aún espera mi respuesta, bajo mi mirada y observo sus zapatos... en verdad que no tengo nada de ganas de reñir, después doy un suspiro y lo observo directo a los ojos dorados, Sesshoumaru se empieza a impacientar, feh... esa siempre ha sido su perdición desde pequeño.

"Vine en busca de la sacerdotisa Akiko... ::::se hace a un costado y deja ver la tumba:::: pero llegué tarde, ella ha muerto"

Sesshoumaru solo dirige su vista al montón de tierra que ésta justo detrás de mí y enarca una ceja aburrido.

"Así que ha muerto la humana"

Ese comentario me sorprende... ¿Sesshoumaru sabía de Akiko?...

"Se podría decir que me sirvió como un insecticida... se encargo de exterminar a grandes cantidades de youkai de baja categoría... como quien dice hizo el trabajo que aborrezco hacer.... :::observa a Inuyasha con desprecio:::: pero veo que no hizo su trabajo como debía... faltaste tu de ser exterminado –hermanito-"

Cuando menos pienso, Sesshoumaru ya me tiene fuertemente sujetado por el cuello, ¿en que endemoniado momento se volvió tan rápido el muy maldito?.... no puedo respirar, trato de golpearlo pero.... ahora me tiene estampado contra un árbol y no me deja moverme.... aún me sujeta del cuello.

"Es... pera.... Sesshoumaru... no... me dejas... respirar... maldito"

":::sonríe (o. O ¡¡¡¡cuidado Inuyasha, cuando sonríe es que algo se trae):::: Querido hermanito... esa es la idea"

Siento como Sesshoumaru empieza a enterrarme sus uñas en mi cuello... ¡¡¡sigo sin entender ¿cuándo fue que se hizo tan fuerte?!!!!... o será que tantos días sin descansar y mantenerme en vela han ocasionado que mi cuerpo se desgaste?.... como sea... el punto es que siento como la sangre empieza a correr por mi cuello mientras Sesshoumaru se muestra algo pensativo.

"Se... Sesshoumaru... déjame!!!!... no he venido.. ha pelear.. hag!!!... "

Un rápido movimiento, forcejeos y un empujón, fueron suficientes para apartar a mi hermano de mi cuello ensangrentado.... vaya.... no se le ha quitado lo sádico... pero al parecer, eso no fue suficiente para él, y me lanza un ataque con su látigo de veneno.

"Sesshoumaru espera con un demonio!!!!:.. no quiero pelear!!!... ¿qué no lo entiendes?!!!"

"NO me gustan los intrusos, y mucho menos tu presencia en MIS tierras, fue un error el aventurarte Inuyasha, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias!!"

Recibo barios latigazos, y caigo al suelo... no lo puedo creer, estoy tan cansado, demonios!!!... no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estoy, apenas y puedo esquivar los ataques de Sesshoumaru....

Hag!!!... Me está atacando de nuevo!!... se ha tomado muy en serio el papel de proteger sus malditas y estúpidas tierras... no me puedo levantar, solo veo las copas de los árboles y como el azul del cielo se puede ver entre ellas..... Kagome.... Perdóname, te juro que hice todo lo que pude... yo en verdad quería curarte... y no podré llegar a tiempo... :::Otro golpe::: Hag!!!!.... tal vez sería mejor dejar a Sesshoumaru que terminara conmigo... así me podría reunir contigo.

Un golpe más, ésta vez quedo boca abajo frente a Sesshoumaru, alzo mi vista para poder ver a mi agresor, y observo que no me ataca más, solo está parado frente a mí, pero.... pero...

Una luz de esperanza me ilumina de nuevo mi pecho adolorido!!!... una luz que me ayuda a ver tu rostro Kagome, una luz que ara que tu sonrías de nuevo!!

"Tenseiga!!!!"

Es lo único que puedo decir lleno de alegría. Sesshoumaru solo enarca una ceja confundido

"¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? No peleas ni siquiera para defenderte, prácticamente estas dejando que te mate... me resultaría satisfactorio exterminarte en éste momento pero... ahora lo único que dices es Tenseiga!!..."

Tenseiga, había olvidado la espada Tenseiga... es justo lo que buscaba, la salvación de Kagome... me levanto dificultosamente e ignoro los golpes recientes para tratar de persuadir a mi hermano.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"........... :::enarca una ceja::::"

"Sesshoumaru.... necesito.... necesito"

Ahora sí.... nunca pensé que haría esto en mi vida, pero todo sea por salvar esos hermosos ojos que en éste momento están serrados, todo lo que sea por salvar a Kagome.... no me importa si me tengo que humillar para lograr salvarla.

"Necesito tu ayuda hermano"

Observo como Sesshoumaru abre sus ojos y ésta vez le es muy difícil ocultar su evidente asombro, pues lanza una risa ahogada de asombro e ironía... pues... ¿quien iba a pensar que el ser que más odia en éste planeta le iba a estar pidiendo ayuda en éste momento?

"Y que te hace pensar... que YO Sesshoumaru, me voy a rebajar a tal grado como para ayudarte?... no sea ingenuo Inuyasha, por nada en el mundo te voy a ayudar en nada!!"

Creo que esto será mucho más difícil de lo que parece...

"Sesshoumaru... sé que me odia pero....

"Odiarte?... ¿odiarte?... ::::sarcástico::: No hermanito.... que va!!!.... Odiarte es poco comparado con lo que siento hacia ti!... te detesto, te aborrezco, me das asco, me avergüenzo de que seas mi hermano y desearía que nunca... escúchame bien NUNCA hubieras nacido"

"Eso ya lo sé!!!... me lo has dejado muy en claro los últimos 66 años, lo que nunca he entendido es... ¿por qué?... nunca me has dado un porque?"

"Sencillo... porque eres parte de ellos :::apunta a la tumba de Akiko:::: dentro de ti corre la sangre de esa raza detestable y la asquerosa humana que llamas –madre- fue una de ellos y también porque gracias a ustedes dos, Chichiue dejó de guardarle luto a mi honorable madre, y porque gracias a ustedes dos, nuestra honorable familia se miró manchada con tu sucia presencia de hanyou"

Al escuchar esto, recuerdo como mi madre me abrazaba y lloraba porque le pregunté ¿qué era un hanyou?, también recordé como me despreciaban tanto humanos como Youkai... no pude evitar sentir dolor... pues por años, estuve huyendo para evitar ser asesinado.

Tragándome todo mi orgullo (y créanme que es algo bastante difícil en alguien como Inuyasha) tomo a colmillo de acero, lo pongo en el suelo frente a mi y tomo la posición del tigre arrepentido (¿así se dice?)

"Estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi bosque, también a darte a colmillo de acero no importándome que pierda el control sobre mí mismo, pero por favor Sesshoumaru, NECESITO de tu ayuda... solo tu puedes ayudarme, necesito que cures a Kagome con Tenseiga, ella está muriendo y solo tu la puedes ayudar"

Tengo mi frente sobre la tierra, no puedo observar a mi hermanastro, pero se que está sorprendido, pues ha guardado silencio por largo rato, alzo mi cabeza y lo observo, él en este momento me da la espalda.

"¿Estas dispuesto a humillarte frente a mi, renunciar a colmillo de acero y tal vez morir a causa de la falta de autocontrol que esto te ocasionará con tal de salvar a esa humana molesta?.... feh... en verdad que eres patético Inuyasha.... arriesgar tu propia vida por salvar a una insípida humana"

Al escuchar eso, me levanto del suelo y tomo a colmillo de hacer, pero no es para atacarlo, sino para seguir ofreciéndoselo.

"Ni soy patético, ni ella es insípida.... ella está muriendo porque se interpuso entre una flecha y yo... ella está muriendo por salvarme de ser asesinado por la espalda... Sesshoumaru, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero también se que nunca te he pedido nada, por eso me atrevo a pedirte este favor.... Kagome es... es la única que me ha aceptado como hanyou, todos... absolutamente todos, tanto humanos como youkai se han querido deshacer de mi... y los que me llegaron a –aceptar- me querían volver humano completo con ayuda de la perla de shikon (supongo que saben a quién se refiere)... Kagome... ella es la única que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, sin pretender cambiarme, al contrario... es la única humana que se ha preocupado tanto por mí que estuvo dispuesta a dar su viada a cambio de que yo este vivo.... pero yo no quiero que ella muera... por eso... necesito que uses a Tenseiga y la cures"

"Sabes?... estoy tan conmovido que hasta me han dado ganas de vomitar... PIÉRDETE Inuyasha, no te pienso ayudar, ni tampoco acepto a colmillo de acero, ¿qué acaso no recuerdas que no la puedo tocar sin antes recibir una tremenda descarga?... ni mucho menos acepto tu asqueroso bosque... así que lárgate... hoy me siento generoso y te permitiré vivir 5 minutos más.. suficientes para que te alejes lo más posible de mí... y déjame aclararte que ya te quedan 3"

"¿Y si fuera la pequeña Rin quién se encontrara en peligro, y yo fuera quien tuviera en mi poder a Tenseiga.... qué harías?"

Eso!!:... se que di en la yaga, Sesshoumaru creía que no sabía de la presencia de esa pequeña, es obvio que pensaba en eso, pues se ha detenido en seco y se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para lanzarme una de esas incómodas miradas frías de la que es propietario.

"¿Y tu como demonios sabes de la existencia de esa cachorro de humano?"

"Cuando tu estúpido sirviente Jaken, intento robar a colmillo de acero, esa niña apareció montada sobre Ah-Un, Kagome la miró y me lo dijo... pero aún no me respondes... ¿qué harías si la situación fuera esa?"

Sesshoumaru me está fulminando con la simple mirada, pero no me importa, sé que he dado en su único punto sensible... y lo aprovechare al máximo.

"Nada... no haría nada... yo no sería tan estúpido como para permitir que una de mis posesiones sufriera daño"

"¿entonces admites que estas protegiendo a un humano?"

"Éste Sesshoumaru no admite nada, la cachorro solo me sigue y punto"

"Vaya Sesshoumaru, pensé que me darías una respuesta más coherente... tengo entendido que si tu no quisieras, nadie te seguiría, si la presencia de la pequeña te molestara, simplemente la matarías.. ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿acaso la niña ya forma parte de tu jauría?"

Esta vez me está lanzando su mejor mirada intimidante, pero no surte efecto, ya estoy impuesto, siempre he recibido ese tipo de miradas.

Él sigue ahí, parado frente a mi, observándome con una evidente falta de paciencia, si... ya acabe con su paciencia, y eso se hace notar justo ahora.... el muy maldito me ha tomado de nuevo por el cuello.

"A éste Sesshoumaru nadie le va a faltar el respeto de ésta manera, mucho menos tu hermano... :::aprieta el cuello:::: ¿tanto quieres a esa humana que te has arriesgado a enfrentarme?..."

"Tanto.... como.. tu a la... pequeña Rin.... Sesshoumaru.... ponte en mi lugar.... de seguro tu también me pedirías ayuda si se tratara de Rin la herida.... de seguro tu también.... me pedirías que la curara si Tenseiga estuviera en mi poder"

Justo en ese momento me suelta y me avienta bruscamente estampándome contra el árbol más cercano.... Agh!!!!... creo que tanto golpe terminara por dejarme idiota, pero estoy seguro que eso último que le acabo de decir, por lo menos lo hizo dudar un poco.

"Éste Sesshoumaru NO te pediría ayuda.... simplemente te quitaría a Tenseiga"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitzuky:: woooooowwwwwwww!!!!!! ¿qué querría decir con eso? O . o

Firulangas::: Guoff!!!...

Mitzuky:: Siii!! Yo también estoy feliz Firulangas, ya vamos por el capítulo 5 y esto se pone cada vez más complicado.. Miroku ya casi cae desmayado, Sango ... la pobre está tan cansada que ni cuenta se ha dado Shippou ha sido raptado... por una creación bastante peculiar de Naraku... ¿saben?.. ese Kano me cae muy bien... haber díganme ¿a quién no le gusto como le habló a Kikyou?... al que le haya gustado alce la mano y diga yo!!

Firulangas:: Guoff!!... :::se para en dos patas:::

Mitzuky:: yooo!!!... pus!!.. jejeje... se supone que debo de ser neutral... pero no lo puedo evitar.... bien... creo que ha llegado la hora de ver los comentarios de nuestras amigas!!

Firulangas:: ::::saca todos las cartas y le entrega la primera a Mitzuky::: Guoff!! Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: Si!..

Asumi- Chan::: Bueno... pues.. se lo llevó Kano... pero no te preocupes, espero y el hombre trate bien al peque. pues si... Akiko es o era muuuuy viejita.

Sensy:: Matar a Kagome?... bueno pues yo.. este.. pues... pasemos a la siguiente pregunta!!

Firulangas:: Guof!!

Aihoshi- Seikaya:: Sii a mi también me parece que quedo bastante calmado.. espero y este te parezca mas interesante.

Mitzuky:: Firulangas... este va dedicado para ti, lo manda la miko de hielo

Firulangas:: :::de nuevo en clave Morse::: Guoff!! (punto) no (punto).. Mitzuky ( punto) es la autora (punto) de el fic (punto) Firulangas solo ayuda (punto) a comerse las musas (punto) que no la inspiran (punto) y ha traerle (punto)

Mitzuky:: :::con tic nervioso en la ceja::: jejeje... si... es broma lo se... naaaaa!!! XDD se que parezco tonta pero no lo soy tanto, y si.. me enloquecen las galletas de chocolate con un bazote de leche... °¬°

Numat:: ¡te gustó? TnT ¡¡¡que bien!!!! :::moviendo las manos frenética::: no, no, no, no.... me encanta como te expresas... me gusta que expresen lo que sienten en los mensajes, así puedo ver que es lo que les gusta y lo que no.

Kattycap:: Pues si quieres ser Kagome.... ¡¡¡pues se Kagome, que nada te detenga!!!... aunque ¬¬ te recomiendo que en este fic no lo seas, por obvias razones XDD

Aome-chan:: Gracias!!!... ::Mitzuky saca una libreta y apunta:::: hasta horita... creo que eres la primera en llorar... buaaaa!!! Por fin hice llorar a alguien.. :::alza el pecho::: me siento realizada, he logrado mi objetivo juajuajua

Sayo Yukishiro::: Haaa!! Mi prima linda!! Como siempre apoyándome!!!.. n.n si, a mi también me parece que quedo demasiado calmado, pero espero y este les guste!!

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: bien... nos retiramos, y les mandamos muchos besos :::observa a Firulangas::: ¿y lamidas? Amistosas!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	5. Mi querida Kagome no te vayas

Hola holaaaaa!!!!... heme aquí mundo cruel, vivita y coleando, lista para presentarles el siguiente cap. Naaaa!!! Jejejeje

¿cómo están gente bonita?!!! Me da mucho gusto saber que todavía siguen leyendo las locuras que les presento. Han de saber que muy pronto acabarán las vacaciones de verano, lo cual ocasionara que muchos de nosotros nos conectemos a la red de manera más esporádica... procurare seguirles presentando los caps. con el mismo ritmo como los he estado presentando hasta horita, pero, la escuela me quitara algo de tiempo, ustedes saben... esas molestas tareas, exposiciones, servicios escolares, prácticas de especialidad, detenciones (no deben de faltar este año XD) y un sin fin de cosas más, lo que ocasionara como ya les había dicho.. la publicación más esporádica de cada cap. Pero no se preocupen, no dejare abandonado éste lugarcito tan lindo donde me han brindado tanto apoyo estos últimos días. Bien, mejor empezamos de una vez ¿verdad Firulangas?

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!.. Guoff!!

Eso!!!... arriba esos ánimos y a leer se ha dicho!!

­­ Mi querida Kagome.... ¡¡¡¡no te vayas!!!!

&&&&&&& ¿Y me preguntas que es el dolor? , el dolor es un viejo amigo que me acompaña cuando tu no estas con migo, y se hace ausente cuando tu estas presente... eso amor mío es el dolor &&&&&&&&&&&&

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"No... no, no, no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO... monje Miroku, despierte por favor!!.. :::lo recuesta sobre su regazo::: sé que está cansado, pero por favor, aguante un poco más, solo un poco más, vamos, despierte!!!... MONJE MIROKU DESPIERTE!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Hu?.... :::se toca el pecho::: ¿qué es esta sensación?... sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, observo todo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que sigo aquí encerrado, ya está atardeciendo, la cabaña en la que estoy ha sido invadida por la oscuridad, he intentado escapara pero afuera están un montón de espíritus, desde que Kano se fue en la mañana no he probado bocado de alimento ::::se cruza de brazos::: ¿pero que tipo de secuestrador es? Es un abusivo, no me debería de tener tanto tiempo sin comer.

:::suspira::: ya me quiero ir con mis amigos, quiero estar al lado de Kagome, la quiero ver, y en lugar de eso aquí estoy... encerrado en una oscura cabaña y con mi estómago protestando :::suspira de nuevo::::

Recuerdo las palabras de Kano.... ¿Qué hacer para dejar de ser un espectador?.... supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer para dejarlo de ser es.... dejar de lloriquear por todo y empezar a madurar (no Shippou, tu me gustas así XD)

Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y eso es que no permitiré que Kano se vengue con Inuyasha siendo que él no tiene la culpa de que Naraku le haya hecho ese daño, el único culpable de todas las tragedias que ocurren es Naraku, él es el único sobre el cual debe de recaer todo el peso de la justicia, sobre él y Kikyou.

Como si la hubiera invocado a mi presencia, la señorita Kikyou aparece en el umbral de la puerta corrediza, dejando entrar la poca luz del ocaso que se estaba manifestando a su espalda, me observó directo y fulminante a los ojos, yo también la mire sorprendido... ¿ahora que quería? Los espíritus que estaban afuera han desaparecido, no hay rastro de ellos, ni tampoco de Kano.

"Kitzune... ven"

Su voz fría resonó en todas las paredes de la cabaña

"Que vengas te digo"

"Yo no te voy a hacer caso... ¡¡¡vete!!!"

"No lo repetiré de nuevo kitzune"

"Así lo repitas un millón de veces no te obedeceré... eres mala... le hiciste daño a Kagome y no te lo voy perdonar nunca"

Al escuchar nombrar a Kagome, pareciera como si le hubieran aplaudido a la muy maldita, pues una sonrisa de deleite se ha dibujado en su blanco rostro.

"Así que solo le hice daño... ¿no ha muerto aún?... que lástima, pero no te preocupes, el poder de mi flecha tarde o temprano terminara por destruirla... y si no me obedeces terminarás por acompañar a esa mujer"

"Ya te dije que nooo"

Ahora el rostro de Kikyou se torna duro y serio, creo que he acabado con su paciencia... pues se acerca y sin vacilar se agacha a mi estatura y me toma del mentón fuertemente mientras me dice

"Bien.. si no quieres por la buenas, entonces lo haremos a mi modo"

O . O acaban de entrar a la cabaña dos de esas serpientes que la acompañan!!!... ¿qué...

"Oye!!!... aleja a esas serpientes inmediatamente!!!.. aléjalas!!!... ¡¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!... ¡¡¡suéltenme!!!... "

Ambas serpientes se enredaron en mi cuerpecito y me han sacado de la cabaña mientras seguían a Kikyou... ¡ha dónde me lleva?... me opongo con todas mis fuerzas a que me sigan llevando, pero no logro zafarme... Kikyou está entrando al lago, y se ha detenido justo dónde el agua le llega hasta la cintura.... ¿qué diablos pretende?

Hace un ademán con su pálida mano y las serpientes me llevan con ella, sosteniéndome por enzima del agua me colocan justo frente al rostro de esa mujer, la cual sonríe y me muestra un fragmento de la perla.

"qué... que pretendes hacer con eso?..."

"mmmm... digamos que... tu serás la última carta que jugaremos... tu serás nuestro as bajo la manga"

Las serpientes esta vez aprietan más mi cuerpo y me inmovilizan completamente, mientras observo totalmente asustado como Kikyou acerca ese fragmente a mí.

"Aléjate... te digo que te alejes!!!!... ¡¡¡me estas lastimando!!!! Me estas lastimando ¿qué no oyes?!!!.... kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

Abro mis ojos lentamente, argh!!!... me duele el cuello, poso mi mano en él y me doy cuenta que se ha teñido con un poco de sangre, también me duele la cabeza, observo todo a mi alrededor y me percato que estoy absolutamente solo, el lugar está completamente destruido.

Me levanto y sacudo un poco el polvo de mis ropas, y siento como un dolor atraviesa mi pecho al recordar que hacía poco tuve una fuerte pelea con Sesshoumaru por tratar de convencerlo de que me ayudara a salvar a Kagome, no entiendo por que no me mato, pero si me dio una fuerte paliza.

:::se limpia el hilillo de sangre que sale de su boca::: Ahora recuerdo que... después de que me dijo que él no me pediría ayuda sino que me robaría a Tenseiga, empezó a burlarse y a decir quien sabe que tantas estupideces de mi madre y de Kagome... no me pude controlar y empecé a atacarlo y le ordene que se retractara de lo que acababa de decir, cosa que es evidente que jamás pasaría, sino todo lo contrario, me empezó a decir más y más cosas ofensivas hacia las dos únicas personas que realmente quiero con todo mi ser, mi ira llegó a tal punto que perdí el control sobre mí mismo, tal vez toda la presión que tengo, el sufrimiento al saber que Kagome tarde o temprano morirá y también el saber que su agresora no ha recibido su merecido más mi hermano humillando la memoria de mi querida madre y menospreciando a Kagome, fueron suficientes para que ni siquiera Colmillo de acero fuera suficiente para controlar mi sangre de inu, terminé por transformarme y empecé a atacar a Sesshoumaru... después ya no recuerdo nada.

Solo tengo imágenes borrosas, de cómo lo atacaba y lograba golpearlo, también recuerdo ese sentimiento, esa necesidad incontrolable de matarlo y regar sus vísceras por todas partes... ::::se lleva la mano a la cabeza:::: solo hay imágenes borrosas del rostro de Sesshoumaru, y de ciertas cosas que me decía... una de ellas es...

"No te ayudare hasta que demuestres merecerlo"

Es lo único que recuerdo... de ahí en adelante todo se vuelve confuso y borroso...

Feh... de seguro encontró una manera de dejarme inconsciente y se largo, lo que sigo sin entender, es.. ¿por qué no me mato?, si es lo que siempre ha querido, que yo muera sin importar el precio, tal vez pensó que estaba muerto y por eso se fue, como sea... el punto es que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para Kagome.... :::observa el ocaso::: ni lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar algo para ayudarla... ::baja la vista::: Perdóname Kagome, por favor... perdóname...

Empiezo a correr para regresar a su lado, quiero verle, quiero estar a su lado, tengo la apremiante necesidad de ver ese hermoso rostro una vez más, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, quiero escuchar mi nombre en sus labios!... Kagome, mi linda Kagome, mi linda y querida Kagome... espera... ya estaré a tu lado en unos instantes, no tardaré en llegar, no tardare, espérame por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy llegando a la choza donde tengo prisionero al pequeño Shippou, fui con Naraku para pedirle que mandara a Kagura a avisar sobre el paradero del pequeño, para así poder empezar con "sus planes de hacer más poderosa la perla".. se mostró tan patético y engreído como siempre, y estoy seguro que me viene siguiendo, creo que se ha dado cuenta de mis propósitos, ::sigue caminando despreocupadamente::: eso no tiene importancia, me puede seguir al fin del mundo si eso quiere, pero no descubrirá lo que le tengo fraguado para él y todos los seres que han provocado todo éste desastre en los alrededores.

Estoy seguro que tiene pensado hacer que nos matemos entre todos, así la perla brillara más por ser bañada de sangre teñida con rencor...Tanto sufrimiento en tantas personas y youkai no es justo, y todos los que participen en la batalla que se realizara dentro de unas horas, absolutamente todos son culpables, pues todos ellos tienen la ambición de tener en su poder esa perla, la cual no ha provocado más que sufrimiento.... pero todo eso por la ambición de seres primitivos de obtener más y más poder.

:::sierra sus ojos fastidiado::::

"Sé que me estas siguiendo Naraku.... ¿qué quieres?"

Me detengo y me quedo parado esperando la respuesta de mi creador, que estoy seguro se oculta entre las copas de los árboles... vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta. Al no recibir respuesta, ya enfadado por su triste actuación, sostengo con fuerza mi callado en mi mano derecha, y en la mano izquierda hago aparecer tres pequeñas estacas de hielo, las cuales las lanzo a gran velocidad hacia la copa del árbol dónde creo que se encuentra el muy maldito.

Espero unos segundo, en los cuales se escucha como hay movimiento, cuando de pronto, cae frente a mi una figura de mandril, la cual se recta orgullosa... es él, después de todo no estaba equivocado, me venía siguiendo, lanza una carcajada divertida mientras sus ojos se dejan ver molestos, yo solo entrecierro mis ojos y espero que me conteste la pregunta aún no respondida.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿cómo te atreves a atacar a tu creador?"

Respiro para calmarme, no soporto que cada vez que me mira me recuerde que es mi creador

"apenas un idiota contesta una pregunta con otra"

Fue lo único que pude decir, mi voz se escucha calmada y fría como las estacas que le acabo de lanzar, que asombrosamente y por algún motivo no le hicieron ningún daño... desafortunadamente ¬.¬

"¿Cómo dices?"

Al parecer lo he ofendido

"Era de suponerse, en alguien de cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo que no comprendiera un simple cuestionamiento... estoy esperando que contestes la pregunta que te he hecho por dos ocasiones seguidas y que sigues sin contestar"

Le lanzo una fulminante y destructiva mirada mientras observo como los ojos que se miran bajo esa apestosa tela de mandril se tornan furiosos y casi echan lumbre.

"Kano, Kano, Kano.... :::hace un movimiento negativo con la mano:::: no te quieras pasar de listo... recuerda con quien estas tratando, y así como te creé, te puedo destruir... ¿entiendes?... o quieres que te lo deje en términos más sencillos?"

"De seguro a ti ya te tienen impuesto a que te expliquen las cosas en "términos sencillos", pero no te preocupes Naraku, tus amenazas las entiendo a la perfección, solo que hay un problema.... me tienen sin el más mínimos de los cuidados, así saques esa pequeña esfera que dices que es mi corazón y la oprimas justo como lo haces con la idiota de Kagura, en mi no ocasionara el mismo efecto, así que... ni siquiera lo intentes, y si piensas seguirme... hazlo de lejos que no quiero tener tu peste cerca... una cosa es que te ayude y otra muy diferente es que me someta a tus ordenes"

Estoy a punto de girarme sobre mis talones para seguir mi camino, pero observo como he acabado con su paciencia, y busca entre esa pestilente piel y saca de nuevo esa esfera destellante que antes me había mostrado, después me la muestra amenazante.

"Esto... querido Kano, te enseñara a mostrarme más respeto"

Naraku empieza a oprimir la esfera en su mano derecha, al instante empiezo a sentir una incomodidad en el pecho, la cual no me deja respirar y hace que caiga arrodillado al suelo mientras me sostengo de mi callado para no irme de bruces, trato de respirar y observo como esa hedionda tela se acerca a mi.

"Te voy a estar vigilando de cerca Kano, así que no pienses traicionarme, porque te irá muy mal"

Después, desaparece... no se a dónde se fue, pero su aroma sigue presente en el lugar, es obvio que sigue aquí, pero no se donde esta... me levanto, sacudo mis ropas y sigo caminando como si nada hubiese pasado mientras una sonrisa de pura y mera satisfacción se dibuja en mi blanco rostro... mi objetivo a sido alcanzado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No... no, no, no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO... monje Miroku, despierte por favor!!.. :::lo recuesta sobre su regazo::: sé que está cansado, pero por favor, aguante un poco más, solo un poco más, vamos, despierte!!!... MONJE MIROKU DESPIERTE!!!!!"

Sacudo fuertemente al monje Miroku, es inútil, ha caído en un profundo sueño, está sumamente cansado, la anciana Kaede ha partido a la aldea que está cerca de aquí hace unas horas, se supone que solo iría por ungüentos y vendajes nuevos, no tiene por que tardar tanto.... ¿qué hago?

"Miroku, por favor despierte!!... ::una lágrima cae sobre él:::: maldita sea, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando!!!... excelencia... excelencia... despierte, por favor ho Kagome..."

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la cabaña y con horror observo como ante mis ojos, los pergaminos que Miroku había puesto en la puerta y en las ventanas de la cabaña, vuelan en mil pedazos y caen al suelo...

"Kagome!!!!!!!"

Coloco con cuidado la cabeza de Miroku en el suelo y corro desquiciadamente con Kagome, antes de llegar a ella, tropiezo y caigo de bruces al suelo, no me lastimo pero el kimono se me enreda entre las piernas lo cual provoca que me retrase para llegar con ella.

Las lagrimas empiezan a salir desordenadas, mojan todas mis mejillas mientras me arrastro desesperadamente para llegar con Kagome, cuando logro alcanzarla, me aferró a su mano y la observo desesperada sin saber que hacer.

"Kagome, escúchame Kagome... NO te vayas aún amiga, no lo hagas, espera unos momentos más, Inuyasha ya no tarda en llegar, por favor, no permitas que los espíritus de la muerte te aparten de nuestro lado, se que eres fuerte Kagome, se que lo eres, despertaras, abrirás tus bellos ojos y nos dirás que estas bien. Justo como lo haces todo el tiempo, Kagome, no te permitas vencer.... se que me escuchas Kagome. Sé que lo haces amiga... no te vayas por favor.. no lo hagas"

La observo detenidamente, estoy semiacostada a su lado, pues llegue casi arrastrándome por la desesperación, los minutos y segundos parecen detenerse cuando ella da un enorme suspiro, y lo único que sale de sus labios es...

"I... nu... yasha"

Después... y después.... siento como si el tiempo se detuviera y mi corazón recibiera un millón de puñaladas.... Kagome, mi querida amiga Kagome... las lagrimas salen sin poder detenerlas.. NO LO PUEDO CREER!!...

"Kagome?.... ::la sacude::: Kagome... ::la sacude de nuevo::: no Kagome ::un hilillo de voz::: Kagome!!... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! :::sollozos::: no por favor no, no lo hagas, no te vallas, no aún, no, no, no!!!... ¡por que Kagome?.. ¿por qué tiene que ser la vida así?!!! ::::sollozos:::: primero mi hermano Kohaku y ahora tu, no lo puedo creer!!.. esto no puede estar pando, no a ti Kagome, no a ti!!!... nooooooooo :::más sollozos::: "

Estoy recostada sobre el aún tibio cuerpo de mi amiga, tengo mi cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, intento escuchar su corazón pero no se oye, ni un signo de vida se hace presente, su pecho no sube y baja como lo hacía momentos antes con gran dificultad, me siento tan destruida, las lagrimas siguen fluyendo cual río que desemboca en el mar, mi dolor es incontenible y ni llorando me siento desahogada... mi amiga... mi querida amiga Kagome!!

Un sollozo tras otro es lo único que resuena en la solitaria cabaña, cuando de pronto, escucho a alguien, doy una mirada a la puerta y...

"Inuyasha"

Es lo único que puedo pronunciar, ahí está él... parado en el umbral de la puerta observando atónito como abrazo el "cadáver" de mi amiga, al instante observo como sus ojos se empañan de lagrimas..... por su semblante, y los golpes que trae en el rostro y aruñones en el cuello ensangrentado, me doy cuenta que no pudo conseguir ayuda, y aunque la hubiera conseguido, ya es demasiado tarde, me limpio con rudeza las lagrimas y salgo del lugar, aunque yo también quiero estar al lado de Kagome, creo que Inuyasha merece un momento a solas con ella, así que salgo para atender al monje Miroku, al parecer ya está despertando o por lo menos eso parece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

No, no... estoy soñando... estoy soñando.. esta no es mas que una pesadilla... no mi Kagome, no...

Justo estaba llegando a la aldea, ya ha anochecido por completo, y a pesar de la oscuridad, alcancé a distinguir a Miroku tirado en el suelo, de inmediato pensé que se trataba de un ataque a la aldea, pues escuche a Sango gritar, corrí veloz, y lo que me encuentro es ha... Sango recostada sobre el regazo de Kagome, ella... ella... me está observando con esos enormes ojos negros... con la simple mirada me está diciendo lo que no quiero escuchar, lo que me he estado negando a aceptar los últimos días... lo que no aceptaré nunca... ¡¡NUNCA!!!

Inevitablemente y sin necesidad de que me lo diga, lo he entendido a la perfección, siento como mi vista se torna borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que me esfuerzo por que no salgan, Sango solo se levanta y noto como se limpia las lágrimas con coraje y sale de la cabaña, ahora aquí estoy, solo frente a Kagome recostada.

Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.. mi cuerpo sin hacer caso omiso de mis ordenes se acerca a Kagome, las lágrimas salen sin que las pueda detener... la observo, ahí está ella, sus hermosos ojos están cerrados, justo como los dejé cuando partí, pero con una diferencia, que esta vez su dueña no los abrirá nunca más.

Las fuerzas de mis piernas se desvanecen por completo y caigo arrodillado a su costado...

"no Kagome, no.. no.. no.. no... perdóname por favor, perdóname!!... todo esto es mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonare, nunca lo haré!!... soy una maldito estúpido, un idiota sin remedio, un imbesil!!... mi obligación era cuidarte!!.. ¿y qué fue lo que hice?... nada... absolutamente nada, te hirieron por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa.... por favor, por lo que más quiera perdóname, perdóname"

Poso mi mano sobre su mejilla, aún esta tibia, como quisiera verte sonreír de nuevo, en verdad que como lo deseo, como deseo ver el brillo de tus ojos deslumbrarme o por lo menos ver que estas bien, te lo juro que estoy dispuesto a intercambiar mi propia vida por la tuya Kagome.... estoy dispuesto a estar en el mismísimo infierno por la eternidad con tal de saber que tu... que esos hermosos ojos están tan resplandeciente y seguros como cuando los conocí... con tal de saber que estas feliz y segura... estoy dispuesto a dejar de existir.

te tomo entre mis brazos y te aferro a me pecho, no quiero que partas por favor, no quiero que me dejes... me siento tan solo y asustado... me siento tan impotente e inútil... no sé que más hacer Kagome, no sé que más hacer para recuperarte... NO LO SE... no quiero estar solo... no quiero estar sin ti

"Mi querida Kagome... no te vayas.. no lo hagas aún"

Refugio mi rostro en tu cuello, y aspiro de nuevo tu dulce aroma, esa aroma que tantas veces me ha enloquecido, no lo soporto, no lo soporto más... la simple idea de que me dejes solo me está enloqueciendo, me está matando, me está dejando sin razón.... siento como el dolor atraviesa mi pecho, cada segundo que pasa es como si recibiera mil puñaladas en el pecho... quiero que regreses por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti.... así que te recuesto con cuidado y desenfundo a colmillo de hacer, te observo de nuevo y eso me da valor para lo que tengo pensado hacer.

"Por mi honor... que no te separarás de mi"

Estoy a punto de enterrar el frío acero en mi adolorido pecho.... estoy deseoso de perder la vida y seguirte.... nada me detendrá, nada lo hará.... cuando de pronto....

"Hiraikoutzu!!!!!!"

Es Sango!!... escucho a Sango atacar a alguien... y una fuerte ráfaga de viento hace que Miroku entre rodando a la cabaña, a la vez que escucho el bumerang de Sango estrellarse contra el techo.

Con gran pesar, te dejo un momento y me acerco a Miroku, el cual se está levantando con gran dificultad... se mira realmente cansado.

"Miroku... ¿qué esta pasando?"

Afuera se sigue escuchando Sango gritarle a Kirara y fuertes oleadas de viento sacuden las paredes de la cabaña, Miroku se mantiene parado con la ayuda de su báculo, solo me mira con gran tristeza al darse cuenta que Kagome está muerta, y agacha la mirada avergonzado.

"Perdóname Inuyasha, no pude soportar hasta que llegaras.... y por mi culpa Kagome murió... y ahora... vienen más problemas... Kagura está afuera y dice que tiene a Shippou en su poder... ¡¡¡¡hay que hacer algo!!!"

"No seas idiota Miroku!!... tu no tienes la culpa de nada!!!.... quédate aquí y cuida a Kagome... yo me encargare de esa maldita"

Salgo de la cabaña y noto como Miroku me desobedece y sale junto conmigo.... el muy idiota se ve agotado pero aún así está dispuesto a pelear.... busco rápidamente a Kagura y la localizo a escasos metros devolviéndole a Sango su Bumerang con un solo movimiento de su abanico.

"Ya te dije que eso no servirá!!... que acaso no lo entiendes mujer?..."

"¿dónde tienes a Shippou maldita?!!!... contesta!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡Hiraikotzu!!!"

"Ya me cansaron tus juegos exterminadora... ¡¡¡toma esto!!!....... ¡¡¡¡¡danza de las cuchillas!!!"

.-El bumerang casi fue destrozado al ser utilizado ágilmente como escudo por Sango, Kagura... la "hija" mayor de Naraku, seguía igual o más poderosa, con ese espíritu libre y con los mismos e inagotables deseos de ser libre e ir a dónde el viento la llevase, pero para eso necesitaba librarse de Naraku... su creador... su "amo".... y aunque hacía lo que él le mandaba, eso no le impedía sentir cierto asco y repugnancia hacia él... odiaba obedecerle y también odiaba tener que ser sumisa ante la presencia de tal engendro, así como también odiaba tener que estar justo en ese momento luchando con esa exterminadora y estar de mensajera para un hanyou asqueroso, ya lo tenía decidido.... había notado algo especial en la última creación de Naraku, ese tal Kano se había mostrado bastante altanero y orgulloso ante las ordenes de Naraku, tal vez él accedería a combinar sus fuerzas con ella para acabar con Naraku y por fin poder ser libre.-

Observo como Sango cae de espalda al suelo con su Bumerang aún protegiéndola mientas Kirara se acerca para alejarla de ese lugar, le grito a Kagura para captar su atención, y esta deja ver un brillo en sus ojos rojizos cuando me ve.

"Vaya, vaya... por fin aparece a quien ando buscando"

"¿qué quieres maldita?"

"Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama Inuyasha... solo vengo a darte un mensaje... deberías de agradecérmelo... ese kitzune al que ustedes llaman Shippou ha sido raptado por Naraku y lo tiene prisionero en una cabaña al lado del lago que está a unos kilómetros de aquí... :::cubre su rostro con el abanico y solo deja ver sus ojos::: yo que ustedes iría en su rescate"

"¿y tu que pretendes con decirnos tal información?.... de seguro es una trampa de ese mal nacido de Naraku"

Observo como Kagura saca una pluma de su cabello y se escapa de esa manera tan peculiar como siempre lo suele hacer, Miroku trata de detenerla con el agujero de su mano pero hay muchos insectos venenosos, y mientras se pierde de vista solo la escucho decir...

"Trampa o no trampa... aya tu si el kitzune muere en manos de kikyou y Naraku"

Al escuchar nombrar a .... kikyou.... no puedo evitar sentir cierta rabia y tristeza... ¿cómo pudo traicionarme de esa manera?.... ¿cómo puede ser tan perversa y malvada?... si antes ella era pura... de un enorme corazón cálido y misericordioso.... ahora no puedo sentir más que lástima por ella... se ha quedado sola y es aliada del ser más repugnante que al final terminara por destruirla después de usarla... bien dicen... cada quien obtiene lo que se merece.

De pronto, siento una mano sobre mi hombro, volteo y es Miroku quien me mira preocupado mientras Sango se acerca con Kirara.

"Que vamos a hacer Inuyasha?.... esto es obvio que es una trampa"

Luego Sango interviene

"Si... excelencia tiene razón... pero tomemos en cuenta que no sabemos el paradero de Shippou... y lo más probable es que se encuentre en ese lago"

De golpe, muchas dudas me empiezan a invadir....

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?... ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta?... sé que estaban cuidando de... Kagome..."

Al nombrarla todos nos quedamos callados... por un segundo habíamos olvidado que ella había fallecido, hasta cierto punto pensé que estaba en un lugar seguro esperando a lanzar una flecha para salvarme de una situación desesperante, justo como siempre lo hacía, por un instante pensé que estaba viva... por un instante lo creí y me había olvidado de lo sucedido. De nuevo esas ansias y ese sentimiento de soledad impacta agresivamente mi pecho... ya lo he decidido.. tan pronto como rescate a Shippou, alcanzare a Kagome... si no voy a estar en el mundo de los mortales en su compañía, entonces prefiero morir.

Sango limpia rápidamente una lagrima traicionera que se empeño en salir y montó a Kirara, mientras con un semblante serio y frío solo nos miro a Miroku y a mi.

"¿qué acaso piensan quedarse ahí?... tenemos que ir por él... sea o no una trampa no permitiré que ese madito de Naraku le haga daño a alguien más... ya apartó de mi lado a mi hermano, a mi padre y.... a Kagome.... ¡¡¡¡y no permitiré que le haga daño al pequeño Shippou!!!... así que muévanse"

Miroku asiente tratando de disimular el dejo de tristeza que se podía ver en sus azules ojos monta a Kirara junto con Sango, y por primera vez puedo observar que no se sobrepasa con ella... era de esperarse... en la situación en la que estamos sería algo imprudente, ambos me observan esperando a que los siga.

"he... vayan adelantándose.... yo... tengo algo que hacer"

Observo la cabaña, y Sango entiende al instante lo que quiero decir.

"Esta bien.... pero no tarde Inuyasha.... Kirara, vamonos"

Se van, y yo regreso de nuevo con Kagome... la quiero ver de nuevo, me siento tan solo y destruido, me siento tan inútil y como un total fracasado, lo único que realmente quiero en éste maldito mundo, lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir, ha sido arrebatado de mis manos... ahí está ella... recostada... parece un ángel dormido... ahora la frustración se hace presente.. ¡por que?!!... ¿por qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti?!!!.. ¿por qué otra vez te apartan de mi?... que acaso mi destino es ser un miserable sin amor?!!... si es así prefiero morir Kagome, te lo juro que prefiero morir.

Ya estoy de nuevo hincado a tu costado... me es tan difícil apartarme de ti... siento un vació tan grande... tengo la urgente necesidad de enterrarme a colmillo de acero en el pecho y desgarrarme las entrañas... lo deseo con toda mi alma Kagome... en verdad lo deseo, pero tengo que rescatar a Shippou, y tan pronto como él y los demás estén a salvo... te llevaré conmigo a lo alto de las montañas, y aya permaneceremos por la eternidad.

Limpio las lagrimas que sin cuenta se habían derramado y salgo veloz en dirección a ese lago... no puedo esperar más... Shippou debe de estar sufriendo y no me debo permitir una muerte más a causa de ese maldito desgraciado.. no una más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio se apodero de la pequeña cabaña después de que Inuyasha partió en busca de Shippou, Sango, Kirara y el monje Miroku se fueron.... y Kaede, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había acontecido, pues se encontraba en la aldea vecina pues fue en busca de más medicinas... por lo que la soledad total acompañaba a Kagome.

Pareciera como si en cualquier momento fuese a despertar, pareciera como si de un momento a otro su pecho fuera a empezar a mecerse de arriba hacia abajo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que dormía placidamente, parecía que en cualquier momento los hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos castaños se abrirían como regalo a los dioses e iluminarían la cabaña completa.... eso parecía.... el ángel muerto que estaba recostado en esa cabaña en realidad parecía dormido, en verdad parecía que de un momento a otro se levantaría, tomaría su arco y flecha y saldría a ayudar a Inuyasha... a su Inuyasha, su querido Inuyasha, el hanyou por el cual estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida, por el cual lo dio todo, por quien renunció a su vida común y corriente y a cambio aceptó una de aventuras y fuerte peleas, en las cuales arriesgaba la vida al igual que su compañero, en las cuales arriesgaba la vida por él... su muerte fue por él.... por su bienestar.

La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, las estrellas la acompañaban, como si estuviesen danzando alrededor de ella, iluminaban el lugar, los grillos empezaban su melodía monótona y relajante, por la puerta se colaba cierta brisa refrescante, brisa que de pronto fue bloqueada por algo... o más bien alguien.

Alguien sumamente alto impedía que esa brisa refrescante llegara al hermoso rostro de Kagome, lo único que se podía ver era unos dorados y fríos ojos observar el cuerpo inerte de la chica, esos ojos dorados que podrían matar con un solo mirar, ahora observaban a Kagome con un dejo de curiosidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitzuky:: woooowww!!!!.... espero les guste, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero se me estuvieron presentando varias cosillas que impedían que me acercara a mi computadora... pero al fin aquí esta nn..

Firulangas:: Goff... guoff!!! :::lega arrastrado las cartas:::

Mitzuky:: Vaya... esta vez recibimos más comentarios... haber la primera es...

**LA MIKO DE HIELO AHOME:** Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario!!... ¿Leche y galletas con chispas de chocolate? O¬O..... buaaa!!!.. yo quiero!!!... Firulangas también te manda saludos... anda Firulangas, saluda como te enseñe.

Firulangas:: :::toma un cartel con el hocico y se para en dos patas:::: Saludos a todas las señoritas que quieren a éste Firulangas

**AIHOSHI-SEIKAYA:** Bueno.. como te has de dar cuenta, no hay más pelea entre Sexymaru e Inuyasha, al parecer nuestro Inuyasha se dejo llevar por el coraje y perdió el autocontrol, Sesshoumaru le puso un estate quieto y se fue... aún no sabemos si fue para humillarlo más o por misericordia (¬.¬ Sesshoumaru misericordioso?)... ¿te gusta el nombre que le puse a Kano?... a mi también XDD ya lo había dicho antes pero lo diré de nuevo, me pareció perfecto ese nombre ya que significa "DIOS DEL AGUA"... díganme... ¿habrá un nombre más apropiado?

**ELLA-SHIN:** ¿Enserio te hice llorar? T.T :::Mitzuky saca de nueva cuenta su libreta y apunta::: una más a la lista muajuajuajua... hasta horita.. eres la tercera o cuarta que me lo dice... :::alza el pecho orgullosa::: mi meta son 10 personas... ya veremos después... bueno, con respecto al poco orgullo que le puse a Inuyasha, a mi también me hizo dudar por un momento, pero tomé en cuenta, la agonía de Kagome, la desesperación de saber que la vida de la muchacha estaba en sus manos, la última esperanza que tenía (o sea Akiko) había muerto, y de pronto se aparece Sexymaru con Tenseiga como caído del cielo... ¿qué harías tu por salvar al hombre que amas en esa situación?.... solo trate de ser un poquito realista... y aunque acepto que caí un pelín de rana calva en la exageración, tenía que ser así, pues todo lo tengo fríamente calculado y tenía que suceder eso, pues una cosa me va llevando a la otra y es como me va resultando la trama... me encanta que me digan lo que no les parece, así voy tratando de presentarles un trabajo más aceptable. Firulangas te manda saludos.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!.. guoff!!!

**Sui-aome:: **Ese es mi objetivo muajuajuajua hacerte sufrir hasta que te quedes sin lagrimas!!... naaaaaa!!!... no es cierto es broma... muchas gracias por tu comentario, muy pronto respirara Inuyasha, muajuajuajaujua.. 

Firulangas: ¬.¬

**Florencia:** O.o... este... jejeje... bueno... ya que insistes tanto.. aquí ta.. n.n

**Cereza-Kirara:** mmmmm... ¿qué si me cae mal el montículo de lodo mal formado, insipiente, egoísta y que deseo que se pudra en el infierno hasta que éste se congele por toda la eternidad?.... no que va... me cae de maravilla kikyou ... ¿también te gusta Sexymaru gran señor de los ojos dorados que le roban el aliento cualquiera?

**Sayo:: ** Gracias primocha!!!!... este no me quedo tan bien, pero la lucha le hice, mira que la maldita escuela me trae como esclava negra, apenas y me da tiempo para comer, dormir y hacer tareas...

**Zaeta :** sip!!.. aquí ta el cap.

**Chiidark: **en serio lloraste?.. muajuajuajuajua!!!... mi meta esta cada vez más cerca... si a mi también me gustó como le dijo.. "hazle un favor al mundo y muérete"... aquí entre nos, es la frese que le digo a alguien cuando me esta fastidiando.. XDD

**KagInu: **Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos... ¿a ti también te gusta Kano?... vaya, nunca pensé que una creación de Naraku agradaría tanto... fíjate que tome en cuenta tu comentario de que se lee bien(por que no se ve)... y pues me tomé el atrevimiento de dibujarlo... si lo gustan ver, éste se encuentra en mi perfil de msn... si saben de un lugar mejor para exhibirlo, solo díganmelo, y no olviden decirme que les pareció el dibujillo.

**Hitomi- Luna fantasma: ** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n

**Fanny:** Muchas gracias, pero algo me dejo intrigada... ¿qué es lo que le falta?... me encantaría que me dieras tu punto de vista y así poder mejorar.

**Sensy: ** Claro que por supuesto que desde luego que NO me moleste... discúlpame si fui agresiva en mi respuesta XDD... en ocasiones así soy... pero no respondí porque si lo hacía te diría lo que pasaría en el cap. 5... por favor sigue leyendo y déjame tus comentarios.

**Hermione:** Tus deseos son ordenes n.n aquí ta.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!... Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: si U.U ya se acabaron... oigan sigan dejándome sus comentarios, eso es lo que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo... bueno... Firulangas y yo nos despedimos... les mandamos muchos besos ...

Firulangas:: Grrr

Mitzuky:: si, lo sé no me olvido .... les mandamos besos y lamidas amistosas!!!...

Nos leemos pronto!!!...


	6. Bajo la luz de la luna plateada

2ª Hola a todos!!!... ¿cómo han estado?... muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos!!!... ¿adivinen que?... ya vamos en la recta final XDD... es probable que terminemos en uno o dos capítulos más si no es que a mi mente retorcida se le ocurren nuevas cosillas.

Mil disculpas por el capítulo anterior... pues no salieron los puntitos que suelo poner para separar los pensamientos de cada personaje, digo... se le agradece a F.F por brindar estos pequeños espacios pero, si van a hacer un favor que lo hagan completo ¡no?... XDDD.... si sigo así, capaz de que me corren de aquí...

Para que no se confundan, ahora separare los pensamientos de ésta manera::

Bien.. acomódense en sus asientos y prepárense que ya viene a aburrirlos!!

BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA PLATEADA

.!.!.!.!.!.! alma ¿por qué la extrañas tanto?.. tanto que más no se puede llora, si aún te queda llanto, llora si aún sabes sollozar... ¡.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Ya está completamente oscuro, mi piel se ve bañada en plata por la hermosa luna que se mece en el cielo en un majestuoso cuarto creciente y después del poco agradable encuentro con mi.... "creador".... seguí mi camino, de hecho ya llegué a mi destino, puedo distinguir ya la cabaña dónde se supone debe de estar el pequeño Shippou, ahora que lo recuerdo no lo he alimentado, espero y se encuentre bien... pronto todo acabará y con suerte él y sus amigos saldrán con vida de todo esto... solo espero que así sea.

Llego al lugar y algo me parece sumamente extraño, escucho voces, voces de un niño, me apresuro y observo al interior de la cabaña y me doy cuenta que el kitzune no está... aprieto con fuerza mi cayado al escuchar gritar a Shippou de dolor, estoy seguro, es él quien grita y ordena que se alejen de él, después... un grito más fuerte y desesperado evidentemente invadido por sufrimiento, hace que yo lo siga y me tope con una imagen que no me provoca más que horror.

Es ella, esa sacerdotisa de nuevo causándome problemas, está parada dentro del lago, dónde el agua le llega hasta la cintura, y está observando a Shippou, el pequeño está siendo fieramente sostenido por esas serpientes cual animal salvaje, sus pequeñas muñecas y pies se pueden ver un poco moradas por la presión que están ejerciendo esas serpientes, pero lo que más me causó impacto fue observar como los ojos del pequeño han perdido vida, no tienen brillo ... esa maldita le hizo algo, pues el pequeño parece estar muerto, su cuerpo se ve exangüe y sin energía, la respiración es alarmantemente lenta y observa el vacío como si estuviese observando a la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, también hay algo que llama mi atención, algo en su cuello brilla demasiado.

Kikyou se ha percatado de mi presencia y ahora me observa directo y fulminante a los ojos, es obvio que me está retando a que le diga o le reclame algo, cosa no que rechazare.

"Te lo diré solo una vez sacerdotisa de pacotilla...."

Doy un paso al frente y casi toco el agua del lago con mis pies

"Regresa a la normalidad a Shippou en éste instante"

Ella empieza a caminar en mi dirección dejando a Shippou siendo aún sostenido por las serpientes y se para justo frente a mí, esta ves el agua solo le cubre los pies hasta los tobillos, sosteniendo la mirada solo enarca una ceja y con una mano reacomoda su largo cabello.

"No lo repetiré sacerdotisa, regresa ahora mismo al pequeño a la normalidad"

"Y si no lo hago ¿qué me harás?... ¿no me digas que una apestosa creación de Naraku me quiere venir a dar ordenes?"

"NO me retes y has lo que te dije"

La mujer solo esboza una sonrisa reluciente de burla y menosprecio, es obvio que no está tomando en cuenta mis advertencias

":::suspira::: Kano... ¿sabes?... tu no me puedes hacer daño, así que deja esa actitud tan altanera, ni siquiera tu creador se ha atrevido a matarme, mucho menos una pestilente extensión de él lo podrá hacer, así es que mejor, cállate y has lo que te ordene si quieres que esto salga bien"

Bajo mi mirada y observo sus pies, aún se encuentran bajo el agua, después observo a Shippou, el cual aún se encuentra sostenido por esas serpientes sobre el nivel del agua, rápidamente veo de nuevo a los ojos a esta asquerosa mujer que ahora me mira con cara victoriosa, pues cree que la estoy aceptando como mi superior... pobre ilusa me causa lastima, le regalo una de mis sonrisas, al parecer se sorprende un poco pues ahora me observa con más interés mientras me dice

"Así que por fin lo entendiste"

"si... lo entiendo Kikyou"

De pronto borro mi sonrisa e implanto de nuevo mi semblante de enfado, la tengo tan cerca que en un movimiento la logro pescar por el cuello, doy un paso al frente y antes de tocar la superficie del agua dónde la mujer tiene sus pies sumergidos, se congela haciendo un piso de hielo, atrapando así los pies de ella entre el agua congelada.

La tengo fuertemente apresada por el cuello, ganas no me faltan de acabarla en éste instante, pues a pesar de que le estoy cortando el oxígeno no deja de mostrar ese rostro rebosante de frialdad y menosprecio, me acerco a ella y detengo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

"Entiendo que eres una maldita que te encanta usar a pequeños inocentes como Shippou para llevar a cabo tus asquerosos planes, también entiendo que eres igual de despreciable que Naraku y entiendo a la perfección que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que yo, Kano, no soy igual a ustedes, y que jamás... escúchame bien, JAMÁS obedeceré a nadie, yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana, yo formo mi propio camino y tomo la forma que quiero... y si en éste momento te estoy ayudando a ti y a Naraku no quiere decir que voy a ser tu subordinado"

La suelto y sigo caminando hacia Shippou mientras el agua bajo mis pies va formando un camino de hielo hasta el pequeño, dejando a la mujer con los pies atrapados, solo me limito a matar a esas molestas serpientes al tocarlas con un dedo, tomo entre mis brazos al pequeño y me lo llevo a la orilla, conociendo a Kikyou de seguro pensaba ahogarlo frente a Inuyasha y los demás.

Al pasar de nuevo cerca de ella con el pequeño en brazos, kikyou me lanza una mirada fulminante a la vez que con sus poderes espirituales destruye el hielo dejando libres sus pies.

"No juegues con tu suerte de esa manera Kano... me estas colmando la paciencia y no te gustara verme enojada"

Yo solo sigo caminando e ignoro sus palabras y me dirijo dónde la luz de la luna ilumine mejor para poder observar el cuello del pequeño, pues algo brilla demasiado y temo que...

"De ser tu, yo no haría eso... le he implantado un fragmento de la perla, ahora solo obedecerá mis ordenes y si alguien de alma sucia y rencorosa como tu intenta arrancárselo del cuello... el fragmento desprenderá las energías malignas invadiendo al kitzune por completo y matándolo... así que vale más que lo dejes así Kano, y si no quieres ver morir a tu nuevo amigo, obedéceme"

De nueva cuenta aprieto con fuerza mi cayado, ¿cómo puede ser que me éste poniendo un ultimátum esta mujer?... observo el rostro de Shippou, aún lo sostengo con mi brazo izquierdo, trato de ver dentro de él, como lo hice esta mañana al leer sus pensamientos y su alma... cuando lo hice puede ver a un niño inocente, un hermoso zorro arrullarlo y calentarlo con su manto... también pude observar una imagen bastante hermosa... una mujer.. de atuendo extraños, muy parecida a kikyou pero con una bondadosa sonrisa y unos expresivos ojos castaños, junto con ella iba acompañada un sentimiento cálido, era lo que Shippou sentía por ella... un sentimiento cálido de protección y cariño infinito, pero a la vez un dolor inmenso... eso no lo pude comprender... Shippou sentía mucho dolor ante la imagen de esa mujer, pero no era dolor rencoroso ni nada por el estilo, sino preocupación... también había tres imágenes más... otra mujer, con un enorme bumerang y un youkai que tenia forma de un gato enorme con colmillos espectaculares, ante ella se mostraba sentimiento de orgullo, Shippou se sentía orgulloso por esa mujer que al parecer es una exterminadora y el youkai gato es su ayudante, también... había un monje... por el cual Shippou desprendía un sentimiento de alegría y a la vez deseos de enseñanza... Shippou quiere enseñarle algo a ese monje... (quizás sea a ser menos pervertido XDD).... y por último estaba un hanyou... Inuyasha, estoy seguro... en la imagen se mostraba blandiendo orgulloso una espada, y a él lo compaña el majestuoso sentimiento de calma, el pequeño se siente a salvo al lado de Inuyasha... al igual que con esa mujer que se parece a kikyou, de hecho...

Con forme explore en su mente encontré la razón de porque Shippou odia a kikyou... lo que encontré hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo, Shippou tenía muy presente en su pequeña mente la imagen de Inuyasha abrasando a.... Kagome, si así se llama, Kagome, ella tenia una flecha incrustada en su espalda mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba y le hablaba... y al fondo se podía ver Kikyou sonriendo... es increíble hasta dónde llega ésta mujer... y lo que puede provocar a su alrededor.

De nuevo intento buscar algo dentro de Shippou, una imagen dentro de su mente, lo observo a los ojos, los cuales me observan a mi también, y lo único que puedo ver... es... Shippou... los ojos de Shippou no me dejan ver nada... no hay nada dentro de él, solo el deseo de obedecer a kikyou... la muy maldita le ha bloqueado la memoria con ayuda de la perla.

"¿Y bien?... piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?... ya te dije que el kitzune solo me obedecerá a mi y a nadie más... así que mas te vale hacer lo mismo si no lo quieres ver morir"

Con cuidado, poso a Shippou en el suelo y dejo que sus pequeñas piernas sostengan su peso, después, le reacomodo su pequeño chaleco que había sido desacomodado y poso mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

"Shippou..."

Trato de capturar tu atención, pues estas observando una piedra como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo,

"Shippou, escúchame"

Cuando por fin tengo éxito y tus ojos se posan sobre los míos... una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en mi rostro pues me observas con curiosidad mientras ladeas un poco tu cabeza, eso quiere decir que estas luchando pequeño.

"Shippou, hoy dejarás de ser un espectador, pequeño... hoy lo dejarás de ser... ¿entiendes?"

Parpadeas como tratando de analizar mis palabras... pero a Kikyou no le gusta esperar

"Ya basta Kano, ya te dije que no te escuchara, déjalo... Kitzune, ven!"

Te observo de nuevo a los ojos... y tu pestañeas...

"¿espectador?"

Es lo único que dices antes de darme la espalda he ir al lado de Kikyou, tu pequeño rostro se nota confundido... me siento aliviado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que regreses a la normalidad, solo espero que exista alguien capas de quitarte ese fragmento sin que éste te haga daño.

Me doy la media vuelta y me alejo del lugar, no hay nada más que pueda hacer yo por ti, todo lo demás dependerá del destino, y de cómo salgan las cosas. Observo mi mano derecha, la cual sostiene el cayado con fuerza y a su vez es bañada de plata por la luz de la luna, solo es cuestión de minutos... dentro de unos minutos todo acabará... para kikyou, para Naraku, que sé que todo este tiempo ha estado escondido entre los árboles observando la situación, su pestilente aroma está aquí presente... y sé que en éste momento nos observa a Kikyou y a mi... pero todo acabará pronto... para él, para Kikyou... y para... mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace media hora ya que partí de la aldea de Inuyasha y le avisé del paradero del kitzune, por fin puedo vislumbrar la cabaña donde se supone que están todos, hago que la pluma dónde me desplazo aterrice justo en medio de lo que parece ser Kano y Kikyou, un silencio sepulcral invade el lugar, y aunque me muero por preguntar, porqué Kano se encuentra dándole la espalda a Kikyou y alejado unos 20 metros del terreno mientras que la sacerdotisa observa con desdén al pequeño kitzune que al parecer lo han idiotizado con un fragmento de la perla, me contengo de preguntar cualquier cosa, pues algo llama mi atención.... observo a todos lados, en busca de Naraku, ya que el ambiente está impregnado a su aroma... y no lo encuentro.

En silencio, guardo la pluma en mi cabellera y me acerco a Kano, el cual me da la espalda indiferente, al parecer está pensando en algo bastante importante, pero lo que quiera que sea tendrá que esperar para después, Inuyasha y compañía no tardan en llegar y tenemos que estar en alerta.

Lo rodeo cuidadosamente y me paro justo frente a él para capturar su atención, sus fríos y azules ojos me atraviesan, siento como atraviesan mi cerebro, pero le sostengo la mirada, no es tanto porque yo quiera, sino porque el azul claro de sus ojos me ha hipnotizado y no puedo separar mi mirada de la de él.

Siento como pasan los segundos y una fría ráfaga de viento nos azota con fiereza, puedo distinguir como su larga coleta se sacude con furia mientras él me sigue observando.

"Así que quieres ser libre como el viento que en éste momento nos golpea"

Es lo que escucho en mi mente, me sobresalto, pues es la voz de Kano la que escucho dentro de mí, mis ojos se abren a más no poder y lo observo más detenidamente, en ningún momento lo miré abrir sus labios ni emitió ningún sonido, mas aún sin embargo, puedo escuchar claramente su voz... ¿qué está pasando?...

Saco mi abanico amenazante... y lo escucho de nuevo

"No hay necesidad de que me ataques Kagura... será mejor que guardes tus energías para dentro de un rato..."

"¿cómo diablos te puedo escuchar?"

Resuena mi voz rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado del terreno, provocando que Kikyou volteara hacia nosotros curiosa.

Observo de nuevo a Kano a los ojos y espero una respuesta.

"Es uno de mis poderes Kagura... no te alarmes no te estas volviendo loca... creo que ya te diste cuenta que Naraku se encuentra aquí, y nos está vigilando"

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza sin emitir ningún sonido, y sigo escuchando a la perfección la voz de Kano en mi mente.

"Supongo que dentro de poco... ese hanyou llamado Inuyasha vendrá al rescate del pequeño Shippou... por lo cual se desatara una gran pelea entre el y nosotros"

"así es"

"Hay tanto rencor entre esos seres y Naraku junto con kikyou que la perla se volverá muy poderosa, Naraku ya cuanta con la gran parte de ella, por eso se encuentra en éste lugar, el muy maldito está escondido y esperando el momento apropiado para hacer que los fragmentos de la perla que él tiene sean involucrados en la pelea... y así hacerla más poderosa... también planea, hacer que nos acecinemos entre todos... lo leí en su mente cuando me daba instrucciones de robar a Shippou... él planea aparecer justo cuando acabemos con Inuyasha o cuando todos estemos descuidados y nos piensa envolver en su veneno más poderoso hasta sofocarnos por completo"

Trato de digerir la información recién obtenida... todo el tiempo supe que Naraku es un maldito desgraciado, pero nunca imagine que fuera a crear tal plan, donde afectaría a sus propias creaciones... bueno, antes ya me había mandado a la boca del lobo, solo para comprobar si Inuyasha podía usar el viento cortante, ¿que más daría matarnos a Kano y a mí?.... ya lo puedo escuchar... –una creación más, una creación menos.. ¿qué mas da?- esas serían sus palabras... aunque Kikyou... con ella siempre se había mostrado renuente ante la idea de matarla... supongo que planea empezar desde cero, matar a Inuyasha y sus amigos........ con la miko llamada Kagome muerta no habrá nadie que le lance flechas, eso hará mucho más fácil el acabar con Inuyasha, pues cuando estuve en la aldea, pude percibir el aroma a muerte que emanaba desde la choza de dónde salió Inuyasha... y esa aroma era la de esa mujer.

Probablemente, todos ellos se encuentren muy alterados ante tal situación... y al ver a la que ocasiono la muerte de esa extraña mujer... o sea kikyou, los sentimientos de rencor y coraje se harán presentes, y al observar el estado en el que se encuentra el kitzune eso aumentará el deseo de todos de matar a Kikyou... Kano y yo nos veremos obligados a pelear con esas alimañas, y de seguro Naraku entre tanta sangre y aborrecimiento, aprovechara para que la perla brille más y será cuando nos matará a todos justo como me lo acaba de informar Kano.... es un miserable.

"Sacas conclusiones muy rápido y acertadas..."

Me había perdido en el mar azul claro de los ojos de Kano... regreso a la realidad...

"Sé que quieres acabar con Naraku, Kagura... pero tu poder no es suficiente, a mi se me ha dotado de mucho poder, que será suficiente para mantener una pelea de varias horas con Naraku, pero tomando en cuanta que primero tendremos que luchar contra ese hanyou llamado Inuyasha y que al parecer es demasiado obstinado como para escuchar, necesito de tu ayuda para llevar a cabo lo que tengo en mente"

Una nueva ráfaga de viento nos avisa que pronto empezara todo, yo sigo observando a los ojos a Kano, escuchando cada una de sus palabras dentro de mi mente, mientras Kikyou nos observa y el Kitzune se mantiene a su lado.

Kikyou se muestra aburrida mientras dice quien sabe que cosa de creaciones estúpidas que se miran a los ojos sin decir nada... pobre idiota, no sabe lo que ocurre justo frente a su nariz, mientras que Shippou mira confundido una roca cual si fuese un pez bailando TAP.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He dejado a Rin al cuidado de Jaken, espero que el sapo sepa cuidar de la cachorro, pues la deje bastante alterada hace un momento cuando llegué al campamento con mi armadura semidestruida, su continuo llanto y preguntas me provocaron una tremenda jaqueca por lo que decidí salir de nuevo de ese lugar, cuando la cachorro de humano se pone en ese estado ni siquiera yo el gran Sesshoumaru puedo callarla... :::suspira:::: observo mi garra derecha, la cual aún gotea un poco de sangre, todo ha pasado tan de prisa... nunca pensé que Inuyasha me causaría de nuevo daño.

Aún estoy un poco confundido, no puedo creer como fue que su sangre de inu no pudo ser controlada por colmillo de acero, recuerdo que después de decirle que yo Sesshoumaru, NO lo ayudaría y que jamás ayudaría a un hanyou apestoso y a su humana insípida y darle ciertos adjetivos calificativos a su hembra, se molesto y me ordenó que me retractara de lo dicho... já... pobre iluso, como si eso fuera a pasar algún patético día de su asquerosa y pestilente vida, por lo que proseguí con mis maravillosos y muy bien formulados insultos, esta vez dirigidos a ese hembra que llama "madre".

Conforme iba insultándola pude ir notando como el olor de su sangre cambiaba y como colmillo de acero iba tomando una transformación diferente, de un color verdoso y dorado... mi hermanito tenía el fleco cubriendo sus ojos mientras yo seguía con mi rosario, hasta que por fin note el completo cambio en él.

Sus ojos eran rojos, sus colmillos eran muchísimo más definidos, sus garras el doble de afiladas y unas mal creadas líneas en sus mejillas y muñecas... por último, colmillo de acero, quien se suponía debía de sellar su sangre de inu tomo una transformación mucho más agresiva volviendo así más poderoso y violento a mi hermanito.

Cuando menos pensé, lo tenía frente a mí, ordenándome de una manera más soberbia que me retractara. Su había vuelto más veloz, pero sus golpes seguían siendo igual de torpes, me confié, lo cual ocasionó que me lograra destruir mi armadura y así consiguió lastimar mi sublime cuerpo, a pesar de todo, pude notar que Inuyasha estaba un poco consiente de lo que hacía, estaba logrando controlar su sangre de youkai... y le dije que no lo ayudaría hasta que se lo mereciera... después, desenfunde a Toukijin y con un solo movimiento de mi katana, lo logre derrumbar y dejarlo inconsciente.

:::observa la luna::::

Aún no comprendo por qué éste Sesshoumaru evito por todos los medios hacerle daño a Inuyasha, por más que intenté darle el golpe final, no lo pude... y no es porque sea un cobarde ni mucho menos, es solo que mientras lo miré inconsciente recordé esa vez cuando éramos pequeños...

flash back-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-..-

"Sesshoumaru!!!... dijo Chichiue que podía estar contigo"

Sesshoumaru era un adolescente cuando su honorable padre tuvo la "maravillosa" idea de engendrar un hanyou con una humana de baja categoría... algo completamente deplorable ante sus ojos, y ahora, no conforme con tener el honor de su respetable familia manchado con la presencia de ese asqueroso hanyou, tenía que cuidarlo y jugar con él... Inuyasha había crecido, habían pasado cinco años y él ahora tenía 16 años... época que quería invertir en entrenamientos y entrenamientos y más entrenamientos para algún día tal vez acercarse un poco al nivel de su honorable padre, pero con Inuyasha fastidiándole todos los días eso era casi imposible.

"Lárgate de aquí Inuyasha"

"Pero... es que... yo quiero estar contigo hermano"

"¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?.. tu no eres mi hermano, solo eres una equivocación de Chichiue, tu y esa mujer que llamas madre deberían de quedarse en el palacio que les dio mi honorable padre"

"Pero es que... en ese palacio me dicen niño bestia... y los niños y señores me gritan y me dicen que me vaya, mi mami llora mucho cuando me dicen así... por eso Chichiue le ordeno que viniéramos aquí... este lugar es muy bonito, pero es muy grande y me da miedo hermano... quiero estar contigo, los youkai que limpian el castillo me hacen caras feas, uno me escupió y me dijo que me comería si me le acercaba con mi asquerosa combinación de sangre una vez más... :::sonríe::: por eso mejor quiero estar contigo hermano... ¿sabes?... te quiero mucho y te admiro, siempre estas entrenando... cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu... y siempre que necesite ayuda, tu serás al primero que acuda... porque eres muy fuerte y siempre encuentras solución a todo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Feh... esas fueron sus ultimas palabras amistosas que recibí, después de eso fue cuando Chichiue murió, la mujer... regresó al palacio que mi honorable padre le heredo y después murió también... Inuyasha vago por mucho tiempo, sin recibir educación tomando así esa actitud altanera y orgullosa, siendo arisco con todos y siendo rechazado tanto por youkai como por humanos.

Pasaron los años, y ese último encuentro lo dejé al olvido... hasta este día... que lo mire inconsciente y vulnerable como cuando era cachorro, y sus palabras me resonaron en la cabeza... "y siempre que necesite ayuda, tu serás al primero que acuda... porque eres muy fuerte y siempre encuentras solución a todo"

Inconscientemente Inuyasha cumplió con lo que había dicho... nunca en su vida había pedido ayuda a nadie, siempre ha sido un orgulloso empedernido, y ahora que por fin aceptó que no podrá el solo con una situación, me ha pedido ayuda... feh... ¿quién lo iba a decir?.

Ahora, mírenme nada más... aquí estoy.... recordando viejos eventos... observando la luna mientras estoy parado justo frente a la cabaña dónde sé que se encuentra la mujer que Inuyasha quería ayudar...

Una fresca brisa se está manifestando mientras me paro en el umbral de la cabaña... observo al interior y un aroma a muerte me estremece... la hembra de Inuyasha... está muerta... ¿dónde se encontrará él ahora?... ni tampoco están esas sabandijas que siempre lo acompañan..

Observo desde la puerta el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer... la curiosidad me invade y me acerco.... ¿cómo es que le hacen los humanos para provocar esas reacciones en los youkai y hanyou?... nunca lo he entendido...

Doy unos pasos y me interno en la cabaña, ahí está... acostada en su lecho... al parecer acaba de morir pero sus labios y mejillas están perdiendo color, ésta es la mujer por la cual Inuyasha se humilló, y por la cual estaba tan desesperado... y también, por la cual ha arriesgado más de una vez su propia vida... y por lo poco que me relato Inuyasha, ella murió por interponerse entre una flecha de esa sacerdotisa llamada kikyou y él... ésta hembra murió por querer salvar a Inuyasha.... :::sonríe:::: patético... simplemente patético y nauseabundo...

Ese sentimiento los llevara a ambos a la perdición, al igual que a Chichiue y a esa hembra con la que engendro a mi hermanito... Inuyasha... eres tan débil y estúpido... ¿hasta cuando dejaras de cometer los mismos errores?... primero, eres sellado por esa mujerzuela durante 50 años, después llega su reencarnación, y te somete con un estúpido collar.... y aún así insistes en protegerla... feh... simplemente no lo entiendo.

Observo con más detenimiento las delicadas y muy femeninas facciones... y de pronto... me doy cuenta que ahí están... estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que los espíritus sirvientes de la muerte estaban aquí... los observo como se posan sobre el delicado cuerpo y empiezan a tratar de quitar el alma aún presa del organismo humano.

Ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo aquí, observando a ésta hembra... ni siquiera me di cuenta como llegué hasta aquí... inconscientemente he llegado a éste lugar... y me doy cuenta que ya tengo desenfundada a Tenseiga!!!!

No, no... me rehúso totalmente a ayudar a ésta mujer... también me rehúso estar aquí...

Me doy la media vuelta dispuesto a salir, indignado conmigo mismo por estar en éste lugar tan poco digno de un Tai inuyoukai Lord como éste Sesshoumaru... me regaño a mí mismo entre dientes, y salgo de la cabaña dejando el cadáver de esa mujer atrás, Feh... ¿ayudar a Inuyasha?... por favor... se lo dije una vez, no lo haré hasta que demuestre merecerlo. Me alejo de la cabaña, sabiendo que el alma de esa mujer de seguro ya está siendo transportada al reino espiritual... o al lugar dónde las patéticas almas humanas son depositadas... estoy a punto de perderme entre el bosque cuando una fuerte luz emana desde esa polvorienta cabaña.... me giro sobre mis talones y me acerco de nuevo.

Del interior de la cabaña emana una luz entre púrpura y blanquecina.... los espíritus de la muerte están luchando... están luchando... los puedo escuchar... Feh... me lo temía, el alma de esa mujer se niega vehemente a dejar el reino de los mortales, no se deja llevar...

Esta hembra no es igual a todas las humanas debiluchas que he conocido hasta horita... aún después de muerta sigue luchando... sería una perfecta sirviente.... ahora veo porque mi hermanito se empeñaba tanto en que usara a Tenseiga con ella... y a pesar de que le dije que no lo ayudaría... creo que lo haré...

Doy un paso al frente y trato de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica me lo impide, provocando que diera un leve paso hacia atrás...

Su alma está asustada... lo puedo sentir... tiene miedo y no deja que nadie se le acerque... desenfundo a Tenseiga... y la huso para poder entrar sin dificultad...

Una vez adentro, me siento extraño... observo a todos lados y no hay más que luz, todo es blanco, las paredes han desaparecido, solo veo el cuerpo inerte de esa hembra y a su alrededor más almas protegiéndola, de ella emanan varios sentimientos que puedo percibir... dolor... mucho dolor y preocupación... también hay un extraño sentimiento de infinita bondad... Feh... ignorando todo esto intento acercarme con ayuda de Tenseiga... los poderes espirituales de ella son bastante fuertes, pero es obvio que no lo suficientes para mí, conforme me voy aproximando, las almas que la rodean se vuelven más agresivas y se mueven con más rapidez en tono de amenaza, los espíritus de la muerte han sido destruidos por ella misma, pero su cuerpo está... se podría decir que solo es basura... por lo que puedo percibir, tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa... causada por múltiples derrames e infecciones, es por eso que a pesar de que los espíritus fueron destruidos, su alma no puede regresar a su cuerpo pues... éste está completamente devastado.

Empuño con más fuerza a Tenseiga y con un solo y majestuoso movimiento de mi katana... la luz que nos rodea, se vuelve infinita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Tengo tanto miedo... sé que he muerto, pues por fin el inmenso dolor que sentía ha desaparecido, pero... no quiero irme, no quiero partir, quiero estar con Inuyasha... me preocupa mucho que Kikyou intente matarlo de nuevo y yo no quiero que le pase nada malo... por favor dios mío... no me lleves aún... no quiero partir... ¡!!me niego a partir!!!

Ni siquiera se dónde estoy, todo es tan blanco y puro, pero en ocasiones siento escalofríos... y siento presencias... que me llaman pero las ignoro, una de ellas se atrevió a tocarme.. y al instante sin saber como lo hice... ésta se esfumo.. se hizo humo... después de una descarga que le di... se volvió humo... y las otras presencias, a pesar de haber visto lo ocurrido, se empeñaron en hacer lo mismo y corrieron con la misma suerte... no las puedo ver, pero si sentirlas... por más que trato de encontrar algo, solo vea blanco y más blanco... este lugar es infinito y silencioso...

De pronto, algo me altera.. siento otra presencia... y ésta es muchísimo más fuerte...

"vete... vete no te acerques más... no partiré... no quiero que te acerques"

Quiero regresar... quiero regresar a mi cuerpo... no quiero estar aquí... no me importar sentir dolor de nuevo, solo quiero estar al lado de Inuyasha, prometo que seré fuerte y resistiré hasta que mis heridas sanen, pero por favor... vete no te me acerques que no quiero ni voy a partir al mundo espiritual.

De pronto... como si esa presencia me hubiera escuchado... siento como se acerca gentilmente a mí... y todo se vuelve más blanco e infinito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora todo es oscuro... y calmado, puedo escuchar... ¿grillos?...

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y lo primero que veo al frente es...

"Inuyasha!!!!"

Me levanto apresuradamente y te abraso desesperada, lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos dorados, la vista aun lo tengo borrosa, pero con el simple dorado de tus ojos se que eres tu.

"Inuyasha... tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo malo, ::::abrazándolo aún::: en verdad que estaba aterrada, pero confiaba en que tu me ayudarías, siempre lo haces, siempre encuentras solución a algo... tu..."

Algo me molesta en mi vientre, y noto que eres muchísimo más alto, me separo para verte mejor y miro que....

"¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!!!!"

Me alejo ágilmente unos pasos e interpongo una distancia prudencial entre nosotros (a decir verdad, hasta dónde la pared de la cabaña se lo permitió XDD) y te observo... lo que molestaba eran los mangos de ambas katanas que se enterraban en mi estomago.... no... no entiendo..

"¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Inuyasha dónde está?..."

Sesshoumaru aún sigue con ese semblante de indiferencia y hasta cierto punto de aburrimiento, hasta que con un elegante movimiento reacomoda ciertos mechones de su cabello que estaban amenazando con salir de su lugar.

"Para empezar humana... aquí quien hablara es éste Sesshoumaru...

1.- la razón por la que estoy aquí no te incumbe...

2.- no sé dónde está ese baka de Inuyasha ni me interesa

3.- NO me vuelvas a abrazar si no quieres que ésta ves use a Toukijin para matarte

4.- te prohíbo estrictamente que me confundas de nuevo con mi hermano

y por ultimo y no menos importante...

5.- ponte algo de ropa y deja de estar de exhibicionista"

Al instante siento frío y mis mejillas se tornan rojas, me observo a mí misma y noto que estoy solo con pantaletas y vendas ensangrentadas que cubren mis pechos... sin saber que hacer, lo único que logro es cubrirme un poco con mis brazos y manos a la vez que Sesshoumaru se da la vuelta para brindarme privacidad.

Rápidamente, a la vez que siento como mi rostro está a punto de estallar de vergüenza, tomo mis ropas que estaban pulcramente dobladas y limpias al costado del futón y me empiezo a vestir.

"Sesshoumaru... tu... ¿usaste a Tenseiga conmigo?"

Ya he terminado de cambiarme, afortunadamente el uniforme escolar es fácil de ponerse y no quita tanto tiempo como otros atuendos. Sesshoumaru sigue dándome la espalda y no ha contestado mi pregunta.

Me acerco unos pasos después de ponerme mis zapatos y lo rodeo hasta quedar frente a él... sus dorados e intensos ojos se posan en los míos, son tan parecidos en color a los de Inuyasha, pero los de Sesshoumaru no muestran esa alegría y espontaneidad que siempre muestran los de Inuyasha.... Sesshoumaru en cambio... pareciera estar encerado en si mismo obligándose a no decir lo que siente... en éste momento pareciera como si me quisiera decir pero el solo se detiene.

"Por que me ayudaste Sesshoumaru?..."

él enarca una ceja... y empieza a caminar, me aparto rápidamente para no ser atropellada por él, pues al parecer no piensa hacerse a un lado, me quedo callada observándolo como se retira de la cabaña y como su larga melena brilla con la luz de la luna... parecieran largas y finas hebras de plata.

De pronto se detiene y se gira sobre sus talones... yo salgo de la cabaña y lo observo mientras el me lanza una mirada algo diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada a recibir de él... ésta mirada pareciera de confusión y un poco de comprensión... ¿que es lo que le ha pasado?... ¿por qué se comporta así?

"Humana..."

"si?"

Estoy tan alterada, extrañada, nerviosa y sorprendida de que en lugar de intentar matarme me haya revivido, que si escucho cualquier cosa fuera de lo común terminare por desmayarme.

"Solo te ordenaré unas cosas más"

"¬.¬ ¿cuáles?"

El no pide ni suplica... se me había olvidado que Sesshoumaru –ordena-

"No permitas ni provoques que Inuyasha se humille ante nadie, él lleva en sus venas sangre del gran Tai inuyoukai Lord Inuyaisho de las tierras occidentales... el youkai más poderoso que ha existido hasta el momento... y es su obligación mantener en pie el gran honor de esa sangre... también te ordeno que le digas que se entrene más pues tiene grandes probabilidades de controlar su sangre de youkai, otra cosa... no quiero que causes más problemas y te ordeno que le quites ese collar de sumisión... eso es completamente humillante y aunque me pese él no deja de ser mi medio hermano y no me gusta ver que mi sangre es humillada de una manera tan patética... y por último dile que..."

Una incomodo silencio se apodera de nosotros, estoy tan atónita por lo que estoy escuchando... que hasta se me ha olvidado respirar... parpadeo a la vez que él prosigue

"Por último...... cuando me pregunto que si que haría si la cachorro de humano estuviera en peligro.... dile que tal vez yo también le pediría ayuda a él... pues creo que he entendido un poco lo que él y Chichiue siente por los humanos"

Parpadeo confundida mientras observo como el Lord se retira y se pierde entre el bosque mientras una fresca brisa estremece mi cuerpo... ¿qué está pasando aquí?... ¿acaso Inuyasha hizo a un lado se orgullo y le pidió ayuda a Sesshoumaru?... poso mis manos sobre mi pecho mientras mis ojos se abren a más no poder... ¿dónde están todos?... ¿dónde está Inuyasha?

Escucho un ruido seco... me giro alterada y casi grito pero me calmo, pues es la anciana Kaede que dejó caer una canasta con hiervas y vendas al suelo, a la vez que me observa atónita y asustada.

"Ka... gome... ¡¡¡Kagome!!"

"Señora Kaede"

Corro y abraso a la anciana a la vez que unas lagrimas de alegría se escapan de los pequeños ojos de Kaede... está tan alegre, me abraza tan fuerte y me inspecciona, me está preguntando muchas cosas, ni siquiera le entiendo... no puedo esperar, necesito saber dónde está Inuyasha...

"Señora Kaede por favor... dígame dónde esta Inuyasha y los demás... le prometo que después contestare sus dudas"

"Kagome... yo... no lo sé... fui a la aldea contigua a pedir medicinas, pues las mías se habían agotado y... cuando regreso, me topo contigo, gracias a kamy, ya no sangras, tus heridas están completamente serradas, el color carmesí ha regresado a tus labios al igual que a tus mejillas, te ves más fuerte y desprendes más poder espiritual que antes... ¡¡estoy tan contenta de que te encuentres sana y salva!!... esto es un milagro"

Solo sonrío y abrazo de nuevo a la pobre mujer, se mira tan desgastada, de seguro paso varias noches en vela por mi culpa... estoy a punto de preguntarle de nuevo pero siento la presencia de muchos fragmentos de la perla reunidos en un solo lugar!!... ahí es.. ahí es dónde están todos...

"Señora Kaede... présteme su caballo :::corre a la cabaña y toma su arco y flecha::::"

"Pero... si acabas de recuperarte... ¿a dónde piensas ir tan noche?... es peligroso, los youkai salen de noche a cazar"

"Lo sé, pero he sentido muchos fragmentos de la perla reunidos en un solo lugar... TENGO que ir ahí, estoy segura que en esa zona es dónde se encuentran Inuyasha y los demás... necesito estar al lado de Inuyasha, tal vez y le pueda ayudar en algo"

La anciana que para ese entonces ya tenía el caballo listo, pues lo había usado para ir a la otra aldea, me entrego las riendas y me dio un leve beso en la frente.

"Te acompañaría, pero yo no sería más que un estorbo... Kagome... por favor cuídate mucho, de alguna manera tus poderes se han incrementado, y has obtenido el nivel de mi hermana si no es que más... pero eso no de exenta del peligro... así que por favor cuídate mucho"

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras monto el caballo...

"Señora Kaede... no se preocupe... le prometo que todos regresaremos sanos y salvos... muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, ahora descanse que tal vez pronto caiga una fuerte tormenta"

Después de eso, espoleo al caballo y salgo a todo galope en dirección de esos fragmentos... no los puedo sentir con mucha intensidad, pues están bastante lejos... pero estoy segura que los encontraré... dejo a la anciana en la aldea muy preocupada, y aunque algo me dice que esta a punto de pasar una tragedia... estoy segura que todos saldremos adelante pase lo que pase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitzuky:: wooooooooooww!!.. yiiijaaaaa!!!.. jejejeje... ¿qué les pareció jovencitas?... ¬.¬ y me decían malvada por hacer sufrir a Kagome-sama ¿he?... pues adivinen ¿qué?...

Firulangas:: :::saca un cartel y escribe algo::: ¿qué? O.O

Mitzuky:: :::con un micrófono:: ya viene lo mejoooooooooooooooooor

Firulangas:: aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Mitzuky:: ¬.¬ si, si, si!!... ya me cayo... como se han de dar cuenta... Sexymaru °¬° dio su lindo, hermoso, bien formado, escultural, musculoso y muy apetecible brazo a torcer.

Firulangas:: U¬.¬

Mitzuky:: :::Carraspea e ignora a Firulangas::: este... como les iba diciendo... en el siguiente cap. Veremos el enfrentamiento entre Kano, Kagura, Kikyou y Naraku contra... Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Kagome... y ¿Shippou?.... quien sabe... ¿a que bando crees que se vaya?... y al parecer Kano y Kagura están tramando algo... ¿será contra Naraku o contra Inuyasha?... ¿ y que pasara con el guaperas de Sexymaru °¬° todo poderoso?... aparecerá de nuevo?... ¿o será toda su participación?... no lo sabemos, sintonícenos mañana y lo sabrá!!... naaaaaaa!!!... jajajaja...

Firulangas:: :::se tapa los ojos avergonzado y muestra otro cartel::: No la conozco!!!

Mitzuky:: Bien, bien... :::se reacomoda su ropa::: Firulangas... ¿cuántas cartas nos llegaran perrito lindo?

Firulangas:: guoff!! Guaoff!! ::: saca las cartas de una cajita:::

Mitzuky:: la primera es de....

Sui- Aome:: Mira Firulangas... Aome-san te trajo a una amiga... n.n muy bonita tu pitón

Firulangas:: grrrrrrrrrrrr!!... Guoff... Guoff!! :::escondido tras Mitzuky:::

Mitzuky:: ¿en serio te pareció guapo Kano?... que bien!!... jajajaja... ¿te has enamorado de él?.... pues... este... voy a procurar hablarle de ti... jejeje...

Asumi-chan:: Tengo una preguntita para ti... ¿eres vidente? XDD

Katty-cap:: hola mujer!!!.. pensé que habías dejado de leer mi historia T.T... pero es bueno verte por estos rumbos.. cuchillito?... acaso tenías uno? O.O

Hermione Poter Adams:: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones!!... y pues SIP... pero no duro mucho tiempo muerta XDD... la maldita y asquerosa conciencia que no deja trabajar a gusto... pero tengo unas nuevas ideas que espero y les gusten.

Ghia-Hikari:: Pues aquí ta el siguiente cap. ... espero y te guste n.n

Norely:: huu!!.. una lectora nueva :::Mitzuky alza el pecho orgullosa::: muchas gracias por leerlo!!

Mei:: Corto y concreto.. me gusta tu comentario n.n

Aihoshi- Seikaya:: Si!!.. sacas conclusiones rápido pero muy acertadas!!!... yo también ya quiero saber como reacciona el perrito ese cuando mire a Kagome vivita y coleando!!!... waaa!! Que emoción!!

La miko de hielo ahome:: jejeje.... por si no te has dado cuenta no soy muy buena en el suspenso.. XDD... y sip... me pase un poco con las pistas, Firulangas te manda saludos y lamidas amistosas a ti también!!

Firulangas:: Guoff!!:.. Guoff!! ::: mueve la cola feliz:::

Ella- Shin:: ¡que si tiene final feliz?.... :::Mira a Firulangas:: ¿Tu que opinas Firulangas... le ponemos final feliz?

Firulangas:: :::ojos grandes y confundidos::::

Mitzuky:: aún no decido el final... pero espero y sea muy bueno n.n y con respecto a lo de la rayita para dividir pensamientos... creo que ya lo solucione... n.n muchas gracias por la observación.

Kagome-chan 122:: gracias!!!

Numat:: No hay problema no te preocupes, a mi también la escuela me trae como esclava negra T.T apenas y me queda tiempo para consentirme un poquito... y yo que pensé que este año sería más holgado... chico estrellón que me di XDD... pues.. tus deseos son ordenes querida Numat Kagome fue revivida jeje... Kano!!... otra seguidora del personaje!!... les dejare una ventanita para que lo puedan ver sin necesidad de buscar el perfil.... ?MdToken1729131477098115... Espero que sirva

Sayo:: ::Mitzuky azul por el abrazo::: no... puedo.... respirar!!!!:.. !!!... Si sayo... actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

Florencia:: Si, en realidad deje muchas pistas... las suficientes como para que supieran quien es.

KagInu:: Enserio te gustó el dibujo? O.o... que bien!!... créeme... "fea" sería lo último que le diría a Kikyou :::cara diabólica::

Sensy:: oquidoqui... gracias por tu comentario

Kathleen- Hawkis:: espero haber escrito bien tu nik... XDD... gracias por tu comentario y sigue leyendo por favor

Ady: gracias!!!.... y Sexymaru sip.. es algo malo... °¬° por eso me gusta!!

Firulangas:: ¬.¬

Nicole::: aquí esta el siguiente cap!!:..

Bien.. sin todos!!... Firulangas y yo nos despedimos!!

Firulangas:: ::saca un cartel::: les mando muchas lamidas amistosas!! Guoff!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!!


	7. el principio del fin

Hola a todas... un billón doscientas mil disculpas!!... les juro que he intentado actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero es que he estado en exámenes parciales, he tenido exposiciones muy importantes y muchas tareas, lo cual me ha dejado sin tiempo para escribir T.T .... pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, además... supongo que ustedes están igual o peor que yo por lo que me han de comprender XDD...

Bueno.. dejémonos de lamentaciones y empecemos... en ésta ocasión, espero y haya un poco de más acción y que se diviertan un poco, prepárense y acomódense en sus asientos que vamos a empezar XDDD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**&&&& amor mío, si tan solo estuvieses aquí... te juro que la felicidad invadiría mi adolorido cuerpo &&&&**

Vaya, vaya, vaya.... jajajaja... ¿quién lo iba a imaginar?... tengo justo frente a mi a Kana, quien me muestra por el espejo a nada más y nada menos que al gran Sesshoumaru... :::sonríe::: nunca pensé que ayudaría a su híbrido hermano... ahora esa mujer está viva de nuevo y viene en camino... eso ha cambiado mis planes, pero... creo poder sacar provecho de esto.

Con lo que le he preparado a Sesshoumaru aprenderá a no inmiscuirse en mis propósitos y deseará nunca haberse apiadado de la vida de esa humana... :::sonríe de nuevo::: creo que él también me servirá de mucho, al igual que todas las sabandijas que están por luchar dentro de unos instantes, me servirá para aumentar los poderes de la parla y así me volveré invencible... :::observa a Kano, Kagura, Kikyou:::: y me libraré de todos los estorbos... jajajajajajajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Excelencia... ya casi llegamos"

"Si Sango... puedo sentir los poderes malignos... espero y Shippou esté bien"

"!!Claro que ésta bien Miroku!!... no digas tonterías"

"Inuyasha!!... que bueno que nos alcanzaste, estamos a punto de..."

Evito que Miroku termine la frase y me detengo en seco provocando que ellos me imiten... lo puedo detectar... puedo detectar ese aroma... se ha intensificado y...

"¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?"

Ignoro la curiosidad de Miroku, y olfateo el aire... ¡¡¡es Naraku!!!... el ambiente está impregnado de ese desgraciado, y también del de Kikyou... Kikyou....

"Ya llegamos"

Es lo único que les digo al pararme justo frente a unos arbustos, me giro sobre mis talones para observarlos y Sango que junto con Kirara está en plan de batalla, se nota deseosa de patearle el trasero al primero que se le ponga en frente... mientras Miroku dice una rápido oración budista a la vez que sus ojos azules se llenan de decisión y entereza.

" Prepárense"

Después, observo como ambos dan un fuerte suspiro, lo que tomo como señal de que están preparados, así que me giro de nuevo quedando frente a frente con los arbustos, no puedo evitar ver la bella sonrisa de Kagome, lo que me da fuerza para continuar con ésta locura y me da más coraje para acabar con los que se atrevieron a hacerle ese daño tan terrible.... te vengare Kagome... eso tenlo por seguro... vengare tu muerte, vengare todo el daño que me han hecho... vengare todo el daño que han ocasionado a los demás... lo vengare TODO...desenfundando a colmillo de acero, lo tomo con ambas garras... sierro mis ojos y doy un fuerte suspiro... Kagome... espérame, pronto esteré contigo.

:::después de eso, el chico se lanza al frente, atravesando los arbustos y preparado para toparse de frente con el enemigo.::::

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ

"Jaken"

Todo está muy silencioso... esto no me gusta... no me gusta en lo absoluto.. GRRRR....

"Jaken"

Ese sapo no se ve por ningún lado... el campamento está solo... GRRR... definitivamente esto no me está gustando, el aroma de la cachorro ha desaparecido, la estoy buscando pero me es imposible encontrarla, el lugar está completamente destruido como si se hubiera llevado una pelea!!... maldita sea, me desaparezco por unas horas y cuando regreso no encuentro a nadie... sniff... sniff....

Busco rápidamente entre los escombros, y guiado por mi olfato lo encuentro

El sapo estúpido estaba aprisionado bajo una roca, la aparto con desdén y espero que el adefesio verde se levante mientras le lanzo una de mis más frías miradas.

"Jaken... dónde está la cachorro.. ¿qué pasó?"

"Amo Sesshoumaru... gracias a Kamy llegó"

La paciencia se me acaba, tomo al sapo por la cabeza y lo levanto a mi nivel de los ojos, lanzándole la mirada más amenazadora con la que cuento... no estoy para juegos y se lo hago saber al instante en que mis garras se empiezan a enterrar en su cráneo... la simple ausencia de la cachorro me altera, como para colmo agregarle a un sirviente que no de buena información.

"NO lo repetiré Jaken... dónde... está... la... cachorro de humano"

"Este... yo... le juro que Ah- Un y yo hicimos todo por protegerla, pero.. apareció una figura blanca de mandril y se la llevo, el dragón y yo intentamos detenerlo pero esa cosa nos lanzó a muchos espíritus y monstruos, Ah-Un lo siguió y yo me quedé luchando y..."

Lanzo al suelo al adefesio verde... y le doy una patada... ese maldito... ese maldito desgraciado le ha puesto de nuevo sus asquerosas garras encima a mi cachorro

" Naraku"

"¿Naraku?... ha!!.. si... ¿cómo no lo pude saber antes? :::se soba la cabeza:: creo que tantos golpes me hicieron lagunas mentales... amo bonito... ¿cómo salvaremos a Rin?... ¿amo bonito?"

Sapo estúpido... :::pasa por enzima de él y lo pisa::: Ese Naraku baka... todavía cree que me podrá manipular con la cachorro en su poder.. es un estúpido, tan pronto como lo encuentre y lo tenga frente a mí... me encargaré de que sufra el dolor más grande que ningún ser a experimentado en toda su vida... le sacare las vísceras y las regare por todo el lugar, mientras le saco los ojos y se los daré a los cuervos... y eso... solo será el comienzo

Éste Sesshoumaru de eso se encargará... GRRRRRRRRRRRR

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.--.-.-.-.-QQQQQQ

Ya estamos en el campo de batalla, Inuyasha se ha quedado como congelado, pues con justa razón, tenemos justo al frente a kikyou, a Kagura, a un extraño hombre de apariencia frágil y delicada... y a Shippou... :::se lleva las manos al pecho:::: éste último está... como poseído. Tiene la misma mirada que...

"Kahaku"

"Decías algo Sango?"

El monje Miroku se nota preocupado, pues mis ojos están anegados en lágrimas, ya que el ver en ese estado a Shippou, me ha recordado a mi pequeño y difunto hermano, cuando Naraku lo manipulaba y me da miedo, en verdad que me da miedo que Shippou termine en el mismo estado, el simple recuerdo de la mirada de mi hermanito cuando recobro la memoria y como agonizaba pidiéndome perdón... me destrozó por completo el corazón, y juro que en ese instante desee con toda mi alma que perdiera por completo la memoria, desee que sus ojos tomaran de nuevo ese estado sin brillo que ahora tiene Shippou, lo acepto, me vi egoísta pero... el ver a mi hermano sufriendo de esa manera tan cruel... me hizo tener esos pensamientos.

El monje Miroku sigue mirándome preocupado y yo solo niego con la cabeza mientras tomo mi bumerang y me preparo para la batalla, Kirara gruñe al observar a Shippou, mientras sigue a Inuyasha, pues éste último se ha adelantado unos pasos... pareciera como si éste ultimo quisiera destruir con la simple mirada a la sacerdotisa.

Yo trato de seguirlo, pues no confío nada en kikyou, pero excelencia me sujeta del brazo mientras me indica con un movimiento de su cabeza que Kagura y ese hombre están a punto de atacarnos... inmediatamente retomo mi posición de defensiva, pero... Shippou... me preocupa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQ.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQ

Kagura y yo estábamos por concluir cuando ese hanyou llamado Inuyasha llegó de repente, pareciera como si el ver a Kikyou le impactará, y de hecho así fue... pude ver en sus ojos un amor pagado y en su lugar... un odio creciente.

Todo ha empezado y al parecer los planes de... Naraku, se están llevando a la perfección, observo a Kagura a los ojos y ella asiente, ha entendido mi mensaje.

Observo como Inuyasha se acerca a la sacerdotisa mientras ese enorme gato que momentos ante pude ver en la mente de Shippou le acompaña sobre protector, la exterminadora se sobresalto al sentir al monje indicarle nuestra presencia... así que estos son los amigos del pequeño Shippou, los humanos por los cuales desprende aquella diversidad de sublimes sentimientos.... justo como él lo había dicho, vinieron a su rescate y no se ven nada contentos.

Mi deseo no es hacerles daño, pero si interfieren en mis planes, no me dejarán otra opción.

"Antes de empezar con éste lucha, que sinceramente no deseo llevar a cabo... dime quien eres y que relación tienes con Naraku"

Vaya.. el monje resulto ser curioso... no hago más que mostrar mi semblante frío y un poco de enojo, pues el simple nombre de mi creador me pone de pésimo humor y el aceptar que soy su ... "hijo" me causa nauseas, Kagura al escuchar la interrogante, no hace más que cubrir su rostro con su abanico dejando al descubierto sus ojos y lanza una ligera carcajada... la verdad no le veo la gracia... pero mi "hermanita" se adelanta a mi respuesta.

"Monje... ¿no me digas que no puedes detectar el origen de Kano?... vaya, y yo que pensé que eras más listo"

Yo solo observo, al parecer Kagura se encargara de contestar las preguntas que francamente no deseo responder, sino que por el contrario, observo a la exterminadora... la cual dirige con insistencia su mirada hacia dónde está Shippou, una extraña tristeza y melancolía emana de ella... humanos... extraños en verdad, creo que tardare más en comprenderles.

Ahora, observo a Inuyasha, al parecer está discutiendo con Kikyou... ambos se han olvidado de nosotros, al parecer están arreglando viejas cuentas... Feh... naturaleza humana, extraña en verdad... no tan compleja como la de un youkai, pero al fin y al cabo extraña.

Sango la exterminadora... hace un casi inaudible ruido con sus labios, pero logrando capturar la atención de Kirara, yo solo observo todo, mientras Kagura sigue ofendiendo y respondiendo una que otra pregunta del monje, después, Kirara se acerca a Shippou, le da unas cuantas lamidas lo que al parecer, sacan de control un poco al kitzune... y se lo lleva a un lugar seguro, una sonrisa de satisfacción me invade, lo que provoca desconcierto en la exterminadora y me mira a los ojos, dándome una oportunidad excelente para ver en su interior.

"Espero y hayas entendido monje"

"Pero... si... él no..."

"Si... lo sé... tiene el mismo aroma que todas las creaciones de Naraku pero... no es igual a nosotros ni en mente, ni en espíritu ni en nada... ..."

"bien :::se pone en posición de batalla::: prepárate Sango... ese Kano al parecer no es de fiarse... ¿Sango?"

El monje voltea a ver a la exterminadora, que en éste momento está enfrascada en mis ojos... y he visto todo lo que le ha pasado, todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado... en verdad que es fuerte, me sorprende su fortaleza y su espíritu de lucha... de ahí es de dónde emana su tristeza y su obvia preocupación por Shippou, pues por un momento, la mirada de Shippou le recordó a la de ése niño que mato.. a su padre.

"Sango!!.."

El monje la ha hecho reaccionar, y ésta sujeta su bumerang con fiereza

"Ya me cansé de estar esperando, ustedes dos no hacen más que perder el tiempo, largo de aquí solo estorban... ¡¡¡danza de las cuchillas!!!"

Ambos esquivan el ataque, yo solo sigo observando, sujeto mi cayado con fuerza, y diviso en todas direcciones en busca de Naraku, sé y siento que está aquí, pero el muy maldito se ha puesto un campo de protección, impidiendo así su localización..

"Hiraikotzu!!!!"

¡¡¡¡Hug!!!!!..... ::::se semi inclina::::: Gracias a mi descuido...., ese bumerang logra golpearme en mi torso... casi sacándome el aliento, vaya que es fuerte esa mujer, lo unció que hago es reincorporarme y reacomodar mis atuendos.

"Kano, ¿qué demonios te pasa?... deja de estar jugando y has lo que dijiste!!!"

Kagura... la observo y casi la fulmino, ella baja la mirada y entiende mi mensaje... no deseo pelear, no deseo lastimar a esos humanos, solo estoy esperando el momento indicado para acabar con todo... sin hacer sufrir a nadie.

Espero que todo resulte, y poder por fin librarme de la presencia de ese Naraku del demonio.

Así que Kagura se encarga de ambos humanos mientras yo sigo buscando a mi creador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?..."

"Fácil... solo me concentré, te apunte y ella se atravesó... en verdad que es tonta.. siendo que tarde o temprano terminaras por acompañarme al infierno"

"Es sorprendente lo cínica que puedes llegar a ser Kikyou"

"Si el decir la verdad implica ser cínica... si.. lo acepto, soy cínica.. y me encanta"

"¿cómo llegaste a ser tan perversa?... ¿cómo pudiste traicionarme?... eres.."

"NO SOY NADA INUYASHA... NADA!!!... y si soy perversa es porque tu me orillaste a serlo, porque tu me has hecho así... y aquí la única victima soy yo... TU me traicionaste... tu eres el único traidor aquí"

"PERO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!!!!"

"LO DIGO Y LO SOSTENGO!!... tu eres el TRAIDOR... tu me has olvidado.... te has olvidado de mi, del amor que sientes por mi, de la devoción y respeto que mostrabas ante nuestra relación, y lo has intercambiado por... esa mujerzuela que no ha recibido más que lo que merecía.. una muerte lenta y dolorosa"

No lo soporto... no soporto que hable así de Kagome... estoy tratando de ser razonable... estoy tratando de razonar, pero Kikyou sigue con sus incoherencias.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha mírame por favor... :::se acerca peligrosamente::: dímelo Inuyasha, dímelo por favor :::toma el rostro del Hanyou entre sus manos:::

Kikyou.. ella... ella... esta demasiado cerca... no debe estar tan cerca... su recuerdo me daña... su mirada me daña al igual que el recuerdo de Kagome... Kikyou... aléjate, tu mirada me lastima... no toques mi rostro de esa manera... no lo hagas por favor.. no lo..

:::intenta alejarla::::

"NOO!!... Inuyasha no por favor ::lo abraza::: no me alejes, no lo hagas de nuevo... dime que estoy equivocada, dime que todavía me amas, que solo te confundiste y que esa... niña.. no significo nada para ti... dime que estarás conmigo para siempre y que me acompañaras... dime que soy correspondida :::lo abraza más fuerte:::: dímelo Inuyasha... dime que me amas solo a mi y a nadie más... :::acerca su rostro al del hanyou:::

"ki... kyou... yo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ

"¿Qué pasó?"...

Abro perezosamente mis ojos y me llevo la mano a la frente... estoy derrumbada en el suelo, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo mientras sacudo mi uniforme escolar, tomo el arco y las flechas que estaban a mi costado y me quito unas hojas secas que se me habían enredado en el pelo... ahora la recuerdo.

Venía a toda carrera sobre el caballo de anciana Kaede, cuando algo lo asustó y provocó que se parara en las dos patas traseras haciendo que cayera al suelo...

"¿cuánto tiempo me quedé desmayada..?"

"No mucho, humana"

Doy un respingo, casi se me va el alma del susto... me giro rápidamente mientras trato de tomar una flecha para ponerme en posición de batalla, pero una fuerte mano me aprisiona la muñeca y unos fríos ojos dorados me hacen estremecer de nuevo.

"No creo que quieras hacer eso.. humana"

"Se... Sesshoumaru..."

Pensé que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo...

"Qué haces aquí....."

"Feh... eso a ti no te importa"

Observo como el Lord me da la espalda y se aleja... pero...

"¡¡¡oye!!!... tu fuiste quien asusto a mi caballo, y por tu culpa lo perdí de vista... ¿ahora como voy a llegar a mi destino?"

"Ese es tu problema humana. Deja de fastidiar, no porque te haya ayudado quiere decir que éste Sesshoumaru dejara que le grites como lo haces con el baka de Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha!!... es verdad.. ¡¡tengo que llegar con él"

Casi lo había olvidado.. :::observa a Sesshoumaru::: la presencia de Sesshoumaru es tan imponente que casi hace que me olvidara de Inuyasha, un muy mal presentimiento está albergando mi pecho... hay algo que está pasando, y ese "algo" no es muy agradable... TENGO que llegar... pero ¿cómo?

Tomo de nuevo el arco y las flechas que había dejado caer al suelo cuando Sesshoumaru me tomo por la muñeca, y trato de salir corriendo en dirección dónde siento la presencia de los fragmentos, pero de nuevo soy interceptada por el Lord.

"Un momento humana... ¿dónde vas?"

"Sesshoumaru, apártate por favor, tengo que llegar con Inuyasha.. el está corriendo peligro... debo estar ahí con él"

"éste Sesshoumaru no te pregunto, con quien, sino a DONDE..."

respiro profundo, tratando de obtener más paciencia, ¿por qué los perros son tan obstinados?.. me encantaría ponerle un collar de sumisión a él también U.U

"Voy a un lugar DONDE puedo detectar los fragmentos de la perla... es probable que Inuyasha esté ahí y que esté peleando con Naraku o con..."

"Grrr... humana... llévame a ese lugar.. he estado buscando a ese Naraku pero su hedor está por doquier y no lo encuentro"

"Pero... mi caballo... no está y a pie tardaremos en.. kyyaaaa!!!!!"

Pero que atrevido es!!!!... me tomó por la cintura y una luz extraña nos rodeo (es esa esfera dorada o blanquecina que Sesshoumaru utiliza para transportarse de un lugar a otro)... U.U ni siquiera Inuyasha se ha atrevido a acercarse tanto como este...

"¿Por dónde humana?... así llegaremos más rápido"

"Por ahí... las fragmentos los puedo sentir ahí.. tras esos cerros"

Es extraño... últimamente, Sesshoumaru se ha estado portando muy amable... no lo entiendo, primero... me resucita, después me ordena darle unos consejos a Inuyasha y por último aparece de la nada y me carga por la cintura para llevarme con Inuyasha... :::lo observa::: aunque... se muestra frío y con cara inexpresiva, se nota que algo le preocupa... y lo más extraño es que tan pronto como le nombre a Naraku, éste emitió un pequeño gruñido, justo como el que Inuyasha emite cuando está enojado pero trata de controlarse... algo paso.. estoy segura que algo ha pasado y Naraku es el responsable de que Sesshoumaru esté aquí.

"Humana... te estoy hablando... ¿por dónde?... la peste de Naraku se intensifica en ésta zona"

"es ahí... en ese lago!!..."

Antes de llegar al lugar, Sesshoumaru decide recorrer el resto del camino a pie, cuando tocamos tierra firme, deja de aprisionarme por la cintura y en cambio me empuja para alejarme lo más rápidamente posible.

"¡¡¡oye!!..."

"Vale más que te mantengas callada humana... en efecto, aquí se encuentra mi hermano y sus amigos, los puedo detectar.... pero también está Naraku y algunas de sus extensiones... él y yo tenemos cuentas que ajustar y No quiero, escúchame bien... NO quiero que se te ocurra estar de entrometida con tus inútiles flechas en la batalla, al contrario de mi hermanito, éste Sesshoumaru no acepta ayuda ni intromisiones de humanas como tu... ¿entendido?"

Es un machista... U.U

"¡¡¡¡entendido humana?!!"

"SI"

Si lo entendí, pero quien sabe si lo cumpla... Inuyasha puede que me necesite y yo no voy a dejar de ayudarlo solo porque él me lo ordeno.

Observo como algo altera al Lord que momentos antes casi me fulminaba con la mirada... al parecer una fuerte batalla se está llevando a cabo, por lo que decido seguir al hermano de Inuyasha que en éstos momentos se está moviendo ágilmente hacia el lugar.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ

"¡¡¡Danza de las cuchillas!!!!"

BOOOOMMM

"EXCELENCIA!!... ÉSTA USTED BIEN?"

"Si Sango... pero ten cuidado con..."

"KIAAAAA!

TAC... TOC... TOC.. TOC.. TOC..TAC... TAC...

"Pero... ¿cómo te atreves?!!... quítame estas cosas y lucha!!! ::::forcejea::: ¡¡¡Kano!!!..."

Ya está... esto servirá por un rato.. he inmovilizado a la exterminadora... he clavado sus ropas a un árbol con mis estacas de hielo... Kagura sigue peleando con ese monje... y Kikyou.... :::la observa y sonríe::: al parecer... se le está ofreciendo al hanyou... no se podía esperar menos de esa mujerzuela... Feh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Inuyasha... anda... :::le besa suavemente los labios::: dímelo... ¿verdad que todavía me amas?"

"Yo.... yo..."

":::lo besa de nuevo::: ¿tu que Inuyasha?... solo dilo... di que me amas"

"Yo.. te..."

"Si..."

"Te..."

"¿Me amas?...

"Yo te... odio ::la empuja::: si Kikyou.. TE ODIO"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste... Odio... es el único sentimiento que puedes obtener de mi.. es lo único que siento por ti"

"Eso es imposible.. tu me AMAS"

"YO te ODIO... ¡¡¡entiéndelo de una buena vez por todas!!!... jamás iré contigo, jamás te acompañare y JAMAS sentiré devoción por ti como lo sentí alguna vez, eres fría y malvada, heriste y mataste a sangre fría al ser que más AMO, y no conforme con eso... te alias a mi peor enemigo y aún así te atreves a afirmar que te Amo... já... por favor.. no me hagas reír Kikyou... no me causas más que lástima y asco... tu misma lo dijiste.. no eres nada.. no eres muerta ni viva... solo un montón de barro ambulante que busca venganza de algo que ni siquiera vale la pena"

Maldito... Maldito!!.. se ha atrevido a humillarme y a despreciarme!!!.. pero esto no se quedará así... juro que no se quedara así... concentro todo mi poder espiritual, y rápidamente le apunto al pecho con mi arco y flecha.. a ésta distancia es imposible que falle.

"Veamos si esto te da "pena" o "asco"... Inuyasha.... MUERE!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQ

"Veamos si esto te da "pena" o "asco"... Inuyasha.... MUERE!!!"

PICHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN

Al instante siento la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, rápidamente desenfundo a colmillo de acero mientras observo como Kikyou me lanza una flecha directo al pecho, la cuela desvío con un vertiginoso movimiento de mi katana, incitando que la ballesta se incruste en un árbol justo al lada de...

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Tan lento y torpe como siempre... Inuyasha... te resucitare para después matarte si dejas que ese debilucha humana te selle de nuevo"

Observo a Kikyou, la cual no puede ocultar más su coraje... y toma otra flecha para apuntar esta vez a Sesshoumaru

"¿a quien llamas débil perro asqueroso?"

Kikyou de nuevo lanza la flecha, pero Sesshoumaru solo la desvanece con su veneno y después, utiliza su velocidad para quedar justo frente a la sacerdotisa que algunas vez quise, la mira a los ojos y después la sujeta del cuello, yo solo observo... de haber sido otra la situación hubiera intervenido, pero en éste momento es tanto el coraje que siento hacia ésta mujer que dejo que Sesshoumaru haga lo que quiera.

"hag!!... su... suéltame... :::el arco y la ballesta caen al suelo:::: me.. lastimas..."

"A éste Sesshoumaru nadie le falta el respeto así..."

Observo como Sesshoumaru deja salir un poco de su veneno el cual quema el cuello de kikyou, provocando que ésta se desmayara del dolor... después de todo es débil... no soporta el dolor.

"¿no crees que ya es suficiente Sesshoumaru?"

"Feh..."

Mi hermano solo tira al suelo a Kikyou aún desmayada y le lanza una mirada de repugnancia... aún sigue con esa actitud soberbia hacia los humanos... y al parecer Kikyou se ha ganado un lugar especial en la lista de basura.

"Por eso te pasan las cosas que te pasan... eres débil, torpe, dejas que los sentimientos te controlen a ti, no tu a los sentimientos... te espera el mismo destino que a Chichiue y a esos humanos"

Sesshoumaru me indica el lugar dónde al parecer... les están dando una paliza a Miroku y a Sango... el monje está esquivando con gran dificultad los ataques de Kagura, mientras que Sango está clavada en un árbol con estacas de hielo a la vez que le grita quien sabe que cosas a ese extraño hombre... que al parecer es una nueva adquisición de Naraku, busca algo con mucho interés... en realidad está poniendo más interés a lo que busca que a la pelea.

"Ni siquiera han podido detectar a Naraku... ustedes si que son unos inservibles"

"¿a qué viniste Sesshoumaru? porque dudo mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta éste lugar solo para ofender y para desmayar a esa sacerdotisa"

"Vine para acabar con Naraku... :::observa la luna:::: él está escondido aquí... y ustedes ni cuenta se han dado"

"¿Cómo dices?!!... es verdad, detecto su aroma... pero... yo pensé que era la de sus extensiones no la de él... y a todo esto... ¿qué te hizo que quieres acabar con él?"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa hermanito... concrétate a mantenerte alejado de mi y no estorbes, que éste Sesshoumaru hará el trabajo que ninguna de todas las sabandijas aquí presentes ha podido hacer"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese Sesshoumaru!!... me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre... se alejo muy rápido y ahora no lo encuentro...

::::Sobresalto::::

Me llevo las manos al pecho... los fragmentos se están moviendo... y se están acercando... de pronto la desesperación me quiere invadir... estoy totalmente perdida... se escuchan gritos y ruidos por doquier... pero no logro localizar de dónde vienen.

Trato de calmarme, entrando en pánico no lograre absolutamente nada así que trato de localizar el origen de todos los ruidos que alcanzo a escuchar...

De nuevo escucho un grito... pero, éste es...

" Inuyasha.... MUERE"

Ahora sí... siento como una fuerte aflicción me atraviesa mi desgastado pecho... Inuyasha... Inuyasha está en peligro, mis piernas cobran vida propia y empiezan a correr en dirección del grito... matorrales, ramas y arbustos se empeñan en impedirme el paso... pareciera como si todo el universo se pusieran en mi contra y quisiera evitar que llegara al maldito lugar, para colmo, mi falda se enreda en una rama provocando que me detuviera en seco.

"Tengo que llegar con Inuyasha.. :::trata de desenredar la falda::: ¡Tengo que llegar con Inuyasha!!"

BUS... BUSHHHH

"Hu?.. ¿Quién anda ahí?!!"

Un ruido entre los arbustos captura mi atención, dios... estoy tan alterada y asustada...

BUSHHHHH

"Sal ahora mismo si no quieres que te lastime!!!"

Tomo mi arco y flecha y apunto en dirección dónde se supone que saldrá la cosa desconocida que está a punto de provocarme un paro cardiorrespiratorio por la tensión, siento como mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi respiración no puede estar más agitada... un sudor frío me recorre la médula espinal a la ves que mis manos y piernas me tiemblas fuera de control.

Mi falda aún sigue atorada entre la rama del arbusto, a lo que en un torpe y desesperado movimiento, termino por rasgar la tela, pero al fin me libero del agarre de la planta, ahora concentro mi atención al punto dónde se escuchan los ruidos y me acerco cuidadosamente... pareciera que los segundos se han detenido cuando me detengo y miro frente a mi ha...

"grrr"

"¡¡¡Kirara!!!"

Es Kirara!!!... lo primero que hago es abrasarla con fuerza mientras la enorme gata me corresponde con ronroneos, por fin... por fin los encontré!!...

Estoy a punto de ordenarle a Kirara que me lleve con los demás, pero ésta me jala de mi falda rasgándola un poco más, pero indicándome que la siguiera, de nuevo tomo mi arco y la sigo... estoy segura que me llevara con los demás, ojala que todos esté bien.. sobre todo Inuyasha.. aún sigo con éste malestar en mi pecho... no puedo estar a gusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-QQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-

Bien... ya llegó quien faltaba... tomo el enorme fragmento que poseo de la perla y observo su brillo, tan hermoso y peculiar, ninguna otra joya del mundo podría brillar de esta manera tan hermosa y sublime... y dentro de unos minutos brillara mucho más a la vez que me apoderare del resto de los fragmentos, llevando a cabo así mis planes, comenzando de cero y liberándome de todas esas basuras que lo único que hacen es estorbar.

Los muy torpes ni siquiera se dan cuenta que estoy a unos metros del campo de batalla observando absolutamente todo, gracias a los poderes que me otorga la perla, puedo formar poderosos campos de protección provocando así mi invisibilidad... ahora, seguiré esperando el momento apropiado para matarlos a todos.

En estos momentos es cuando más listo debo de estar, ya que Kikyou me ha decepcionada, la muy torpe ha quedado a merced de esos dos perros asquerosos, ahora está inconsciente y la muy estúpida no llevara a cabo sus planes... simplemente idiota, por otro lado, Kagura debería de haber matado a ese monje desde hace rato ya, ¡qué demonios esperan ella y Kano?... éste último solo ha inmovilizado a la exterminadora y se muestra inquieto.

¿Y el kitzune?... no lo veo por ningún lado... ahora es cuando me puede servir... como sea, dónde quiera que éste me podrá escuchar.

Sé que Kikyou por lo menos hizo algo bien, y ese Kitzune tiene en éste momento un fragmento de la perla incrustado, me concentro y...

"Shippou.... escúchame..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQ

Kirara me ha llevado a un claro del bosque... dónde la luz de la luna puede iluminar mejor, es ahí dónde ciento que mi corazón palpita frenético.

"Shippou!!!!"

Corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia dónde está mi pequeño amigo... las lagrimas de felicidad corren inevitablemente, Shippou está sano y salvo, lo abrazo cual madre sobre protectora a su pequeño hijo, a la vez que Kirara se me acerca y lanza un gemido de preocupación, no le pongo atención, hasta que veo que Shippou no muestra ninguna reacción y junto con ello puedo sentir una fuerte presencia de un fragmento.

"¿Shippou?... Shi... ppou... ¿qué te pasa?"

No, no.... no puede ser!!... tiene un fragmento incrustado en su cuello, sus ojos se ven inexpresivos...

"Shippou.... Shippou escúchame!!!.."

Observo como el pequeño se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pareciera como si algo le molestara, pues su semblante es de puro dolor, no puede ser, no puede ser!!.. esto lo hizo Naraku, de eso estoy segura... ese maldito las pagara...

"Tal vez pueda quitarte este fragmento... no te muevas Shippou"

Estoy a punto de quitarle la pieza cuando Shippou me da un fuerte manotazo y me empuja para depuse salir corriendo...

"Shippou!!!... no espera!!!!"

Lo único que puedo hacer es seguirlo... no debo permitir que le pase algo.. tengo que quitarle ese fragmento cuanto antes...

"Shippou, por favor... ¡¡¡detente!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQQQ

Esto es humillante!!!... inmovilizado por unas estacas de hielo!!!... y ese hombre no hace otra cosa más que estar cruzado de brazos analizando todo a su alrededor... por más que trato de liberarme no puedo hacer nada!!

"Kano!!!... escúchame maldito!!!... cuando me libere te voy a dar tu merecido!!!"

Lo único que hace es mirarme y... ¿sonreír?...

"ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?!!!"

"No... es solo que deberías de mantenerte callada... ¿sabes?... tienes un espíritu de lucha sorprendente, pero eso no te ayuda a analizar que te encuentras en un estado bastante vulnerable... ::::se acerca a ella y la toma por el mentón:::: de haber sido otro, desde hace tiempo te habría sacado el corazón..."

Lo único que hago es enviarle una mirado castrante ... tiene razón, y al parecer estas estúpidas estacas no se derretirán en mucho tiempo... doy un bufido desesperado mientras forcejeo de nuevo, y al parecer a mi contrincante eso le causa gracias pues de nuevo me sonríe y me indica que me quede quieta, ante la imposibilidad de lanzarle mi bumerang, lo única que hago es lanzarle continuas miradas electrizantes.

"danza de las cuchillas!!!"

BOOOMM

"Kiaaaaaaa"

"Monje Miroku!!!... no puede ser!! Monje Miroku!!!!!!"

El monje ha sido alcanzado por uno de los ataques de Kagura... ahora está inconsciente... va a asestar el golpe final, no lo puedo ver!!

"Viento cortante!!!"

Gracias a Kamy... por fin Inuyasha ha intervenido... pero... ¿cómo?... ¿qué hace Sesshoumaru aquí?... ambos hermanos me lanzan una mirada de desaprobación... U.U ahora lo menos que necesito son regaños

"Sango!!... ¿cómo pudiste permitir que te inmovilizaran de esa manera tan simple?"

"Yo..."

"Feh... no cabe duda hermanito... te relacionas con puras sabandijas inservibles"

"Óyeme yo no soy ninguna..."

"Ya déjense de charlas!!!..."

Al parecer Kagura sigue con deseos de pelear... se muestra amenazante con su abanico en mano, mientras que Kano permanece con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que sostiene ese cayado en su mano derecha.

"Veo que los dos hermanitos se han aleado"

"éste Sesshoumaru no necesita la ayuda de nadie para acabar contigo ni con esa... sabandija que tienes a un lado"

Maldita sea!!—si tan solo estas cosas se pudieran derretir de una manera rápida podría ayudar en algo en lugar de estar aquí solo observando y vulnerable ante un ataque.

"Vamos a ver si eso es cierto mi querido Sesshoumaru.. él... no es ninguna "sabandija"... su nombre es Kano... y me atrevería a decir que es capas de...."

"Yo no deseo pelear Kagura, así que no hables por mi"

"Vaya... así que Kano es su nombre... pues hubo un defecto de fabricación no crees?... pues no quiere llevar a cabo la orden por la cual se le programo"

Ese Sesshoumaru tan arrogante como siempre... sus palabras no van dirigidas hacia mi y aún sin embargo me da coraje, pero en cambio Kano... solo muestra una amable sonrisa.. que sujeto tan extraño... e Inuyasha... se ve que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos, tiene un semblante triste y acongojado... de seguro está pensando en...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-

Kagome.... mi querida Kagome... espérame un instante más por favor... asombrosamente estoy luchando al lado de mi hermano, pensé que nunca más ocurriría después de la lucha contra los nekos... pero algo sucedió, Naraku le hizo algo lo cual provoco que viniera en su búsqueda... todos están luchando... bueno... Miroku ha sido desmayado.. era de esperarse pues ya se encontraba cansado por el sobre uso de sus poderes espirituales cuando te quería retener en el reino de los mortales... y Sango... ::la observa::: mostrando su semblante de enojo y forcejeando desesperada por librarse del feroz agarre de las estacas que la aprisionan en el árbol, esto acabara en unos instante... tan pronto como Naraku se presente y lo aniquile, podré irme contigo y por fin descansar.

"ey!!... Inuyasha!!!... reacciona por el amor de dios!!!"

Un grito de Sango me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que me de cuenta que un ataque de Kagura viene directo hacia mi, lo esquivo con dificultad mientras observo como Sesshoumaru ya a iniciado una feroz y muy reñida pelea con ese tal Kano.

"Vaya... pensé que te habías quedado dormido Inuyasha... :::cubre su rostro con el abanico::: pero no te preocupes, ésta vez te dormiré para siempre... DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!"

"GRRRRRRR"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-QQQQQQQQQQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.QQQQQQQQQQ

Mitzuky::: buaaaa!!:.. por fin ¡!! ¿y bien?... sé que dije que Inuyasha y Kagome se mirarían pero... decidí postergarlo y hacer unas cuantas diabluras más XDD

Firulangas:: goff... guoff!! :::mueve la cola feliz:::

Mitzuky:: mil disculpa por el retraso pero ya ven.. la vida como es de estresante que no deja tiempo para holgazanear... pero aquí toy y ni crean que se han librado de mi... muajuajuajua

Firulangas:: ::trae las cartas:::: Guoff!!.. Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: muchas gracias por sus comentarios... créanme que les estoy muy agradecida por ellos y por sus críticas constructivas que me ayudan a tener el deseo de mejorar el trabajillo que les presento XDD

Klaudia:: bueno pues :::juega con los dedos::: creo que en éste capítulo los protagonistas no se vieron las caras XD... mil disculpas si te decepcione pero... ya vez como es ésta cabeza loca.

La miko de hielo ahome::: Sipirili!! XD... nunca me faltan tus comentarios gracias!!!

Karina:: O.O ............ muchas gracias por tu felicitación n.n U.... si a mi también me provoca abrasarme de esa cosita felpuda que siempre trae en el hombro :::Mitzuky babea::: ejem... ejem... creo que el encuentro de todos con Kagome se vendrá en el siguiente capítulo y tengo unos buenos planes para Shippou :::Cara diabólica::: y créeme que no exageras nadita al darle esas pocos adjetivos calificativos a la kikiperra XDD... muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigocha T-T... ::mar de lagrimas a su alrededor:::

Firulangas:: ::con un impermeable::: Guoff.. Guoff!!! ::::saca un cartel::: Firulangas también le manda saludos a usted señorita Karina

Kattycap::: Hola!!!... gracias por no olvidarte de dejarme comentarios... vicio O.O... jejejeje,,, naaaa!!!

Numat:: EAA!!!!... mi querida Numat!!... todas queremos abrasar a Sexymaru °¬°... créemelo TODAS... en verdad, cada vez me sorprende más la reacción que están teniendo con Kano... ¿qué pasaría si lo mato?... :::cara malvada::: jajajaja... es broma, el destino de Kano aún es incierto.. T.T no se que hacer con él XD... y disculpa por no actualizar pronto. GOMEN NASAI!!!!

Hermione Potter Adams::: gracias!!! SIP... yo también lo quelo mucho a Sexymaru XDD.. naaaa!! Estoy loquita, no me hagas caso XD

Chiidark:: Gracias por tomarte la molestia y dejarme un comentario T.T... si me he estado demorando demasiado en las actualizaciones, mil disculpas por ello, y el reencuentro entre Kagome e Inuyasha lo he postergado un cap. Más.. espero no les desilusione XDD

Priestesskaoru:: O.O... no pues siendo así... tratare de actualizar muy pronto o seré la responsable de varias muertes XD

nicole :: gracias!!!... es bueno saber que me sigues leyendo XD

ady :: gracias por tu comentario ::sonrojada:::

Kaori Asamiya:: ¿mala yo? :::cara angelical::: Firulangas,, tu crees que soy mala

Firulangas::: :::ojos grandes y confundidos:::

Mitzuky::: naaaa!!!... jajajaja.. si lo soy y me encanta!!.. XDD...

AomeSessho:: ::más roja que un semáforo::: gracias!!.. muchas gracias T.T... y sip... Sexymaru gran señor de la belleza (naaa) es un amor... así de mal geniudo y todo jajaja

Tanita90:: para mi es todo un honor que me pidas prestada esa parte... eso quiere decir que ha gustado... solo que no me dejaste la dirección del foro y me muero de curiosidad por entrar.. por favor T.T mándame la dirección no seas malita quiero ver que opinaron tus amigos!!

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: si.. se terminaron.. muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y espero éste cap les guste... nos leemos pronto!!


	8. cuando tus ojos mi meraron

Este... hola!!...

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... tarde demasiado en actualizar, me debería de tirar a un pozo por actualizar tan tarde pero ya ven como es la maldita escuela... no deja tiempo para holgazanear, además... U.U he tenido varios contratiempo y cosas que me han alejado de la computadora, y sin mencionar que la inspiración se largó de parranda dejándome sin ganas de escribir por más de una maldita semana U.U...

Firulangas:: :::chilla::::

SIP... Firulangas y yo hemos estado pasando por algunas cosas difíciles ... n-n pero no se preocupen que ya estamos de regreso, y le traemos el cap. 8 dónde tal vez se lleve el reencuentro de Kagome Inuyasha, dónde tal vez se decida el destino de Kano y dónde tal ves Sesshoumaru por fin deje de ser tan... tan... ¿soberbio?... naaa!!!... como sea, el punto es que espero que en éste cap. Se diviertan más o igual que antes.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!.. Guoff!!! ::mueve la cola feliz:::

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Cuando tus ojos me miraron... .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En ti pienso, mientras un rayo de luna**

**Penetra atrevido por la ventana de mi cuarto, envolviéndolo **

**Y besándolo todo con su infinita claridad.**

**Tu recuerdo está en mi pensamiento.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la sutileza de un recuerdo;**

**Habiame negado la vida la deliciosa sensación de una agradable **

**Nostalgia que, provocando gratas remembranzas, me hicieron perderme con placidez en el**

**ánfora inmensa de los recuerdos agradables, dulces, diáfanos, serenos, tranquilos y**

**piadosamente perfumados...**

**y es que tu concretas en mi, todo cuanto mi gusto puede desear;**

**tú resumes la suprema delicia que mis sueños apetecían;**

**tú llegaste a mí extendiendo la frágil gracia de tus lindas manos...**

**ya no puedo pedir nada, por que todo lo tengo, contigo a mi lado no sé más que decir:**

**soy feliz, muy feliz y te amo**

**(anónimo)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡hu?... ¿Señor Sesshoumaru?.. dónde está?... Rin está muy asustada... :::se sienta en el suelo y se abrasa a sí misma::: Rin tiene miedo... mucho miedo... todo está oscuro y se escuchan ruidos raros por todas partes, esas abejas feas me rodean y me miran muy grotesco, cuando esa extraña figura de mandril trajo a Rin a éste lugar, le dijo a Rin que si se portaba bien y que si no se movía, que esas abejas no le harían daño... pero... sniff... sniff... Rin tiene miedo de moverse.

Señor Sesshoumaru!!... rescate a Rin por favor, que tiene mucho miedo... Rin está a punto de llorar, me siento solita y este lugar es muy feo, es de noche y la luna ilumina muy bien, pero... me siento más a gusto cuando el señor Sesshoumaru está a mi lado y me dice que "los youkai de baja categoría" no llegarán al campamento... el Señor Jaken se quedó lastimado debajo de una roca... y Ah-Un fue herido y derrumbado en el camino cuando quiso ayudar a Rin.... sniff... sniff... T.T ... el Señor Sesshoumaru se va a molestar con Rin cuando regrese y se de cuenta que no estoy dónde me dijo que me quedara.

Tengo frío... :::abraza sus rodillas::: Rin tiene mucho frío....

BUSHHHHH BUSHHHH

Hu?... se escuchan ruidos en los arbustos... :::observa las abejas que la rodean constantemente:::: las abejas se están yendo.

BUSHHH BUSHHHHH

Rin tiene mucho miedo... observo como los arbustos se mueven a la vez que la última abejita se va, un lindo zorrito aparece frente a Rin.

"Hu"

"....."

Lo observo detenidamente... es un niño zorro... está muy bonito y esa colita felpuda se parece a la del Señor Sesshoumaru n-n, solo que la del Señor Sesshoumaru es más larga y es muy suavecita, cuando hace frío, él arropa a Rin con ella y en ocasiones, deja a Rin peinarla, recuerdo que una ocasión la adorne con muchas flores y se la enseñe al Señor Sesshoumaru, el Señor Jaken casi se desmaya al verlo y me empezó a regañar, Rin se puso triste, pero el Señor Sesshoumaru solo quito las floresitas y le dijo a Rin un... "Cachorro... éste Sesshoumaru no está enojado... te ordeno que no te pongas triste"... después le explico a Rin que un Lord Tai Youkai de las tierras occidentales como lo era él, no podía andar con flores adheridas a sus atuendos, y me dijo que si quería adornar a alguien con flores, que me daba permiso de adornar al Señor Jaken o Ah-Un... :::sonríe::: ¿ese niño me dejara adornar su colita con florecitas?

"Tu quien eres?... ¿cómo te llamas?... ¿estás perdido?... ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?..."

El niño no contesta y en cambio se sienta al lado de Rin... lo observo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta que tiene un pequeño vidrio enterrado en el cuello.

"¿No te duele?... si quieres Rin te puede curar... :::Se levanta del suelo:: el Señor Jaken me enseño a encontrar plantas medicinales... :::lo observa de nuevo::: ¿siempre eres así de callado?... ¿por qué no le dices nada a Rin?"

El niño solo me observa y ladea su cabeza como analizándome, yo le sonrío y lo hago que se levante del suelo y lo tomo de las manos.

"¿Me dirás tu nombre?"

"......"

"Mi nombre es Rin... ¿cómo quieres que yo te llame?... porque te tengo que llamar de alguna manera para agradecerte que ayas corrido a esa abejas feas... :::se abrasa a si misma simulando frío:::: Rin estaba desde hace mucho rato aquí sentada y asustada... hasta que llegaste y esas abejitas se fueron ::::le sonríe:::"

"......"

"¿Tienes papás?... de seguro están preocupados... Rin no tiene papas... Rin los perdió cuando era pequeña :::una sombra de tristeza surca su rostro para después aparecer una radiante sonrisa:::: pero el Señor Sesshoumaru ayudó a Rin, y ahora él es su familia junto con el señor Jaken."

"Se... sshoumaru."

"¡¡¡¡Si!!!! :::da un pequeño aplauso::: Rin admira mucho al señor Sesshoumaru... así ::::abre los brazos a más no poder::: él es muuuuy poderoso, ha salvado a Rin muchas veces y es dueño de toooooodas las tierras occidentales, Rin no sabe que es eso, pero el señor Jaken me ha explicado que es dónde estamos parados... :::se encoge de hombros:::: a Rin lo que le interesa es estar cerca del Señor Sesshoumaru... porque él cuida de Rin como si fuera su hermanita... ¿tu tienes hermanos?"

"... :::sacude la cabeza como si le doliera::::"

"¿no?... Rin tampoco tiene... el Señor Sesshoumaru si tiene un hermanito... el Señor Jaken me dijo que tiene un hermano que se llama Inuyasha... y que él anda acompañado de humanos como Rin... también me menciono los nombres de todos los humanos que acompañan al señor Inuyasha, pero del único que me acuerdo es de una muchacha llamada Kagome, :::sonríe::: el Señor Jaken me dijo que ella viaja por el tiempo... y que junto con el señor Inuyasha está recolectando los fragmentos de la perla shikon... y que Kagome puede detectar los fragmentos..."

"Inuyasha.... :::toma su cabeza entre sus manos y se arrodilla:::: ... Kagome.... ::lagrimas de dolor corren por sus mejillas::: yo... yo.... :::recuerda a Kagome gritándole que se detuviera:::: Kagome..."

"¡¡¡Que te pasa?!!!... ::se arrodilla a su lado::: te duele mucho?...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!"

"Kagura!!...."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

::::empieza a caer una suave brisa::::

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?... Inuyasha casi extermina a Kagura con uno de sus ataques y Kano... hizo que una enorme cantidad de agua del lago que está tras de él se transportara y se pusiera justo frente a Kagura protegiéndola así una muerte instantánea, o sea que... :::observa las estacas de hielo:::: él puede controlar el agua a su antojo en cualquiera de los tres estados que se encuentre... por eso la pelea se llevó aquí, justo al lado de ese enorme lago.... ¡¡¡estamos en una clara desventaja!!!... necesitamos alejarlo de aquí, si no... nunca podremos terminar con él... ¿hu?...

¿Y ahora que está haciendo?.... O.O... ha dejado a Sesshoumaru parado para ir al lado de Kagura!!!.... err... creo que al Lord eso no le agradará mucho.

Observo a Miroku, el monje sigue inconsciente... fue una imprudencia que viniera... aún se encontraba agotado por el sobre uso de sus poderes espirituales por querer impedir el paso de los espíritus de la muerte a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, como para colmo querer venir a luchar... tengo que quitarlo de ese lugar, él está muy cerca del campo de batalla y Kamy no quiera y le podría tocar un golpe ::::mira a unos metros más adelante y observa también a... :::: Kikyou... esa mujer también sigue inconsciente, pude observar como Sesshoumaru le daba un escarmiento e Inuyasha solo observaba... de haber sido otra la situación... el hanyou se le hubiera echado encima a su hermano, pero no lo hizo, no la defendió... ¿cómo defender a la que provoco la agonía de... Kagome?... mi única y verdadera amiga... si tan solo ella estuviera aquí.... Inuyasha ya habría acabado con todos desde hace tiempo, Kagome es la que hacía que Inuyasha peleara cada vez mejor... pues en la mente del hanyou solo estaba el protegerla y ahora... :::lo observa:::

Aunque se ve concentrado... no es el mismo... ¿cómo va a ser el mismo?... sus ojos se ven tristes, y aunque es de noche hay buena iluminación... la luz de la luna que pega de lleno en el lago se refleja en nosotros dando así un ambiente místico... ¿hu?... :::observa las estacas:::

¡!por fin!!!...

dos de las pequeñas estacas que sostienen mi brazo derecho se están derritiendo... empiezo a forcejear logrando que mi traje de exterminador se rasgara, pero librándome al fin del agarre de esos molestos hielos.. tengo mi brazo derecho libre, ahora.... ::::toma la katana que siempre lleva en la cintura::: me encargare de los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no hubiera echado un vistazo a dónde estaba Kagura, la hubieran matado con ese ataque... gracias a mi rapidez pude salvarle de ser herida o asesinada... he dejado a ese Lord engreído atrás para acercarme a mi hermana, ella está sentada en medio de un charco y completamente empapada.

"Kagura... ¿no te paso nada?"

Los ojos color rubí se posan sobre los míos, y al momento de levantarse su cabello húmedo cae cobre sus hombros

"Por lo menos no morí... no vi venir ese ataque... y mucho menos esperaba que esa enorme burbuja de agua impidiera mi muerte... aunque la explosión de ésta última... :::se observa a si misma y hace ver su estado poco presentable::::"

Solo le sonrío... indicándole así que me alegra que no hubiera recibido ningún daño.. bueno... :::sarcástico::: ninguno más grave que el que su peinado y sus atuendos hayan sido ensuciados, sé que Kagura no es mala, solo obedece las ordenes de Naraku por temor a que éste último le haga daño, y se que si ella fuera libre, lo único que haría es irse lejos y pasear por el mundo disfrutando de su libertad... por eso no quiero que muera ni que le pase nada... la he estado analizando y sé que es buena... si no... hubiera matado al monje cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero en cambio, espero a que Inuyasha llegara a intervenía...

Las cosas seme están poniendo muy difíciles ahora, pues no esperaba la presencia de ese Lord y es muy poderoso... precisamente ahora me está reclamando y diciéndome cosas que francamente no me interesan, solo le muestro una amable sonrisa y me giro a Kagura de nuevo para darle una instrucción.

"Ese Hanyou no está al 100 de su concentración, Kagura... no te confíes... porque aún te puede causar daño, ten cuidado de no hacer ataques frontales y ten paciencia... Naraku no tarda en aparece y si todo sale como lo esperamos... nadie sufrirá... a excepción de él... y yo"

Kagura solo abre los ojos a más no poder ante mi última declaración, está a punto de decir algo...

"Creación insignificante!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¿cómo te atreves a ignorar a éste Sesshoumaru?!!"

Puedo sentir como toma a su katana Toukijin y lanza un ataque, a lo que rápidamente tomo en brazos a Kagura y me aparto del lugar a la vez que observo como una gran explosión se desarrolla justo en el término dónde estábamos parados Kagura y yo, mal tocamos suelo firme cuento unos fríos ojos dorados aparecen frente a mi, con cuidado dejo que Kagura baje de mis brazos y se pare tras de mi cuidándome la espalda, pues el hanyou está en posición de ataque listo para exterminarnos... mi hermana y yo hemos quedado en medio de ambos hermanos...vulnerables a un ataque.

El Lord está bastante alto.. se parece demasiado a Inuyasha, con la excepción que éste a adquirido una mirada dura y poco agradable, en éste momento casi me fulmina con ella, pero a mi no me causa más que gracia... a lo que sostengo mi callado con mi mano derecha a la vez que una limpia sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, no lo puedo evitar, pero esto me resulta irónico y divertido a la vez.

"¿acaso te estás burlando de éste Sesshoumaru?"

"¿Tanto te importa que una.... "sabandija"... se ría de ti?... ¿sabes Sesshoumaru? yo pienso que si no fueras tan.... tan... distante con los demás, podrías llegar a desarrollar una amistad pura coma la que tu hermano tiene con esos humanos... solo necesitas empezar por quitarte ese caparazón en el que te escondes"

"No vine a éste lugar a que una... "cosa" como tu me diera consejos que no pienso tomar en cuenta... tu no estás a mi nivel, por lo que ni siquiera eres digno de dirigirme una sola de tus pestilentes palabras, así que prepárate, porque después de acabar contigo... seguirá tu creador"

Parece que el Lord se ha ofendido, pues en un movimiento rápido se me ha acercado y me ha atacado con Toukijin... acción que he impedido con mi cayado, que, aunque no es una espada no deja de ser igual de poderoso que esa katana, aún no he mostrado todo mi poder, y sé que Sesshoumaru tampoco lo ha hecho, ambos estamos esperando la aparición de Naraku y ambos nos estorbamos... si esto sigue así... no podré llevar a cabo mi plan, tendré que cambiar un poco las cosas, o si no... Naraku no recibirá su merecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shippou... ¿dónde estás?...

Puedo sentir los fragmentos demasiado cerca... no pude encontrar a Shippou, espero y se haya alejado del lugar... puedo seguir escuchando gritos y explosiones bastantes fuertes... de hecho... sé que esos gritos vienen tras de estos arbustos... :::toma aire y observa a Kirara:::

"Kirara... éste es el lugar.. ¿no es así?"

"Grrrr"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Tapo mis oídos y me siento, esa explosión se dio muy cerca, sin esperar a que el polvo que cae sobre nosotros se disipe, atravieso desesperada los matorrales y observo el lugar...

"I... nuyasha"

Me llevo las manos al pecho mientras lo observo desde la distancia, él está tan concentrado luchando contra Kagura que no ha detectado mi presencia, de hecho.. nadie ha detectado mi presencia... miro que el lugar está completamente destruido, al fondo se puede ver el lago y el agua completamente agitada... nunca había vista que un lago produsiera olas de metro y medio de altura, una choza destruida... Sesshoumaru luchando contra un hombre pequeño... pero que al parecer no le es tan difícil defenderse del Lord... ¿Kikyou?... ella... ella está desmayada a unos metros de la choza... intento ir a auxiliarla... pues aunque trato de matar a Inuyasha... yo no soy nadie para juzgarla pero... me doy cuenta que a mi derecha una atónita Sango adherida a un árbol con ¿estacas de hielo? Y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas me observa incrédula.

Me acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Kagome... :::susurra entre sollozos::: ¿pero como?.. Kagome... :::Sollozos::: estas viva... no sabes cuanto..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Otra explosión, esta vez provocada por Inuyasha hace que Sango guardara silencio y escondiera su rostro en mi cuello mientras una nube de polvo y escombros caían sobre nosotras.

"Sango... ¿dónde está el monje Miroku?... las explicaciones vendrán después, por ahora tenemos que encontrar a Shippou, un fragmento a sido incrustado en su cuello y tengo miedo que algo le pase"

"¿Lo has visto?... :::observa a Kirara::: le ordene a Kirara que le llevara a un lugar seguro.."

"Si... lo estaba cuidando, fue cuando me encontró y me llevó con él... pero de repente Shippou salió corriendo y no lo pude alcanzar... Sango, tenemos que encontrarlo o si no"

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Esas explosiones se hacen más frecuentes, y la pelea entre los youkai y hanyou se ve cada vez más feroz, las detonaciones están cada vez más cerca de nosotros y si no nos alejamos nos podrían lastimar, por lo que tomo una flecha y con ayuda de mis poderes espirituales la huso como pica hielo provocando que las pocas estacas que quedaban se quebraran dejando libre así a Sango.

"El monje Miroku está por aya... desde hace rato está inconsciente"

Sin que nadie le ordenara nada, Kirara corre al lugar y de alguna forma logra subirlo a su lomo llevándolo con nosotras.

"Grrrrr"

"Bien hecho Kirara... ¿ahora que hacemos Kagome?... no podemos intervenir en la pelea.. solo le estorbaremos a Inuyasha"

KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

"KIIA!!!"

Ambas nos agachamos, pues cerca de nosotras ha caído ese hombre de cabello blanco azuloso, el cual fue derrumbado por Sesshoumaru y no conforme con eso, lo ha seguido atacando con ese látigo de veneno, yo solo tomo a Sango de una muñeca y hago que me siga junto con Kirara lejos de ese lugar. Nunca pensé que Sesshoumaru fuera tan sádico para pelear, ya lo había observado antes pelear con Inuyasha pero... en éste ocasión se ve que está muy concentrado en su objetivo, mientras nos alejamos, miro de soslayo como la creación de Naraku se reincorpora y le lanza al Lord varias estacas de hielo acompañados de un vapor que al parecer quema y rasga la piel del Lord, después... atravesamos los arbustos por dónde llegué y seguimos corriendo un poco más para poder auxiliar en un lugar seguro a Miroku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El niño ha dejado de gritar... y un silencio muy feo nos rodea... el zorrito está sudando y respirando muy rápido, Rin lo único que hace es pasar su mano por la cabeza del niño indicándole que estoy con él y que no tenga miedo... pues puedo observar como lágrimas de dolor ruedan por sus mejillas a la vez que sostiene su cabeza con fuerza, como intentando desesperadamente arrancársela y arrojarla lejos.

Intento calmarlo diciéndole lo mismo que el señor Sesshoumaru le dice a Rin cuando estoy asustada.

"Calma... Rin está aquí... no te pasará nada"

El niño que hasta esté momento miraba el suelo, ahora me mira a mí... sus ojos ahora se ven diferentes... ya no se ven sombríos... ahora tienen un brillo muy bonito y me observan con vivacidad a la vez que limpia rápidamente sus lagrimas y por primera vez me habla.

"¿Rin?..."

"¡¡¡si!!!... te sientes mejor?... Rin se asustó mucho cuando miró como te dolía tu cabecita :::posa sus manos sobre la cabeza de Shippou::: ¿ya no te duele verdad?"

"No... ya no me duele... :::se levanta::: ¿tu eres... la niña que protege Sesshoumaru?"

"Si!!... ¿y tu como lo sabes?..."

"Bueno... una vez Kagome me habló de ti... me dijo que Sesshoumaru te protegía... por lo que no era tan malo como parecía y que.... ::::recuerda cuando Kagome le pedía que se detuviera::::... no... no puede ser....."

"¿Qué no puede ser?... Rin no entiende... ¿tu eres amigo de la señorita Kagome y del Señor Inuyasha?..."

"Si... Kagome es mi amiga... y... ella... :::una sonrisa de felicidad cubre por completo su rostro:::: ella está viva!!... tengo que encontrarla, vamos Rin.. no te puedes quedar aquí solita, es peligroso"

El niño me toma de la muñeca y me lleva con él.

"Pero.. esa figura de mandril me ordeno que no me moviera... el Señor Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que debía de ser una niña obediente cuando le ordenaran algo"

"Bueno... pues... yo te ordeno que vengas conmigo n.n... es más seguro que estés conmigo a que estés aquí solita"

"pero.. pero..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas se están saliendo de control... y el tonto de Kano y la inútil de Kagura no han terminado con su trabajo... la mujerzuela exterminadora, el baka monje y la miko han escapado... después me encargaré de ellos... primero terminaré con los idiotas mayores junto con mis "queridas extensiones"... ya llevan mucho tiempo peleando lo que ha provocado que se debiliten y me será mucho más sencillo matarlos.

Tomo el enorme fragmento y lo arrojo al campo de batalla, en medio de todos, pero me aseguro de quedarme con unos cuantos, pues es peligroso quedarme sin nada. Sesshoumaru es el primero en darse cuenta y lo toma con desdén entre sus garras para mostrárselo a Kano.

"ésta.. es una obvia ofensa de tu creador... tan insignificantes son ustedes que de seguro ésta lucha la están llevando por esta perla"

Inuyasha pierde la paciencia

"Naraku maldito!!... sal dónde quiera que estés!!"

El hanyou me empieza a buscar frenético ignorando a Kagura... :::sonríe al observar a Kikyou::: al parecer Kikyou ya está despertando... éste es el momento que esperaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente... Sango muestra una evidente preocupación por Miroku y lo examina en busca de alguna herida.

"Gracias a Kamy no tiene nada grave.. solo es cansancio y unos cuantos rasguños... :::observa a la miko::: Kagome... :::lágrimas de nuevo aparecen y la abraza fuertemente::: ¡!que bueno que estas bien!!!... no sabes cuan triste estaba.. Inuyasha..!"

"Inuyasha!!... ::Se aparte y toma su arco y flechas::: Sango... tengo que regresar"

"Pero... ¿qué dices?"

"Tengo que regresar"

"¿acaso estas loca?!!.. te acabas de salvar de la muerte y... quieres arriesgarte de nuevo!!.. Inuyasha estará bien.. el sabe cuidarse, Kagome, no cometas una insensatez"

Los ojos de Sango no dejan de derramar lagrimas, si antes eran de alegría, las que ahora corren por sus mejillas son de mera preocupación.. sé que Inuyasha estará bien.. pero.. Kikyou no... no la debo de dejar ahí... si algo le pasa mi conciencia no me dejara en paz el resto de mi vida.

"Sango por favor entiéndeme... tengo que regresar... nos faltó alguien por salvar... ella está en peligro y.."

"¿ella?... ¿ELLA?!!!!!... Kagome... :::se levanta y la toma de los hombros::: dime por favor que no estas hablando de Kikyou... :::Kagome guarda silencio::: NO PUEDE SER!!!.. PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!!... ELLA QUISO MATAR A Inuyasha!!!!.. QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!!!... Y CUANDO TE HISO DAÑO A TI LA FELICIDAD LA EMBARGO!!!... ¿VAS A RESCATAR A ALGUIEN QUE ESTÁ DISPUESTO A MATARTE TAN PRONTO TE DES LA VUELTA?!!!.... REACCIONA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS Y DEJA DE SER TAN BUENA CON PERSONAS QUE NO SE MERECEN TU MISERICORDIA!!!:... Kagome... no vayas"

Yo solo guardo silencio y empiezo a caminar dejando a una muy preocupada Sango cuidando de Miroku... ya lo había dicho antes... yo no soy nadie para juzgarla... yo ya la he perdonado... y espero que se haya arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, con eso me basta y hasta me sobra para olvidarlo todo.. solo con saber que se arrepiente de haber intentado herir a Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oye... pero.. a dónde vamos!!... se están empezando a escuchar ruidos muy feos"

"No te preocupes... dónde se escuchan esos ruidos es dónde están todos... tu corre y no te detengas!!"

"Bien... pero no me aprietes tanto la muñeca que lastimas a Rin..."

La niña me decía algo pero no le pongo atención, y me paro en seco provocando que chocara contra mi y que cayera sentada al suelo... Kagome... pasó frente a nosotros muy apresurada.

"ay!!:.. eso me dolió... avisa cuando te detengas!!"

Kagome escucha la voz de Rin y gira su rostro hacia nosotros... y me observa, al parecer va a decir algo pero yo la interrumpo.

"Kagome... no fue un sueño... si estas vivita!!"

Corro desesperado y me lanzo a sus brazos mientras ella me recoge en su manto protector, no hago más que abrasarla muy, muy, muy fuerte y olfatear su aroma, esa aroma que creí había perdido para siempre.

"Shippou... gracias a Dios estas bien... has recuperado el conocimiento..."

Rin se acerca y captura la atención de Kagome

"Así que se llama Shippou... :::puchero::: Rin le estuvo preguntando su nombre y él nunca se lo dijo... ¿tu como te llamas, Señorita?"

Kagome solo muestra una linda sonrisa mientras acaricia la mejilla de Rin.

"Mi nombre es Kagome... tu eres Rin, ¿he?... ahora ya sé porqué Sesshoumaru está aquí... te anda buscando"

La niña solo salta de felicidad al saber de Sesshoumaru

"El Señor Sesshoumaru está aquí!!... Rin sabía que el Señor Sesshoumaru vendría a buscarla... esa figura fea de mandril asusto mucho a Rin y la dejó solita con unas abejas feas y fue cuando llegó Shippou :::lo observa y le sonríe:::: pero luego Shippou se puso malito y empezó a llorar porque le dolía la cabecita y fue cuando el brillo bonito regreso a sus ojitos... ¿verdad que se ve más bonito con el brillo en sus ojos?"

:::sonrojado::::

Que niña tan habladora... :::mirando el suelo::: Kagome solo nos observa a ambos con una sonrisa pícara... U.U no sé que quiere decir con esa mirada y alzada de cejas... pero me molesta y siento como me pongo rojo.

"Yo quiero ver al Señor Sesshoumaru"

"En éste momento no es posible pequeña... él está muy ocupado y no quiere que lo molesten... mira, mejor hazme un favor ¿si?"

"SIP"

"Tu y Shippou se quedaran aquí esperándome... te prometo que cuando regrese, vendré con Sesshoumaru"

"Bien... Rin será una niña obediente y la esperara aquí junto con Shippou... ¿verdad Shippou?"

De pronto... recordé a Kano...

"Kagome..."

"Dime?"

"Esta lucha... ¿es la final verdad?"

Observo como Kagome guarda silencio para después darme una mirada maternal y acariciar mi mejilla

"no te preocupes Shippou... todo saldrá bien... verás como acabaremos con todos"

"Es... precisamente lo que no quiero Kagome... no quiero que lo mates"

"¿A quien?"

"A Kano... él es bueno y piensa acabar con su vida si es necesario con tal de terminar con Naraku"

"¿Kano?... es el hombre de apariencia frágil y cabello largo?"

"Si... Kagome... él no es malo... por favor... que no le pase nada"

Kagome solo guarda silencio y me da un beso en la frente.

"Quédate aquí Shippou, cuida de Rin... tu te encargaras de ella.. ¿entendido?"

"¿Pero Kagome!!!!!"

Kagome se pierde entre los arbustos y yo me quedo con una sonriente, inocente y muy feliz Rin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me duele el cuello... argh!!... siento un sabor amargo en mi boca... me llevo la mano al cuello y siento como se me humedece de sangre... ese maldito... ese maldito se atrevió a humillarme y no conforme con eso... dejó que su apestoso hermano me hiciera daño!!!.... trato de visualizar a mi alrededor y noto como todos están discutiendo...

Sesshoumaru le ha lanzado a los pies un enorme fragmento de la perla a Kano... y éste solo se muestra impasible y calmado mientras pestañea.... :::Se toca el cuello::: mi cuello me duele demasiado... ahora observo a Kagura... al parecer ha recibido un baño pues... su cabello se ve suelto y húmedo al igual que su ropa... e Inuyasha...

:::el odio asalta sus ojos::: Inuyasha... maldito traidor!!!... :::se arrodilla::: tato de levantarme mientras tomo mis arco y noto como Naraku aparece frente a todos y esparce su asqueroso veneno por doquier, provocando que todos se distraigan dándome así la oportunidad perfecta para acabar contigo.

"Inuyasha!!!!!! :::apunta::::"

tú te giras hacia mi y me observas sorprendido...

"Irás conmigo al infierno... MUERE Inuyasha!!!!!"

PIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ARGH!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento como un silencio invade el lugar... o será porque estoy en un completo shock, y solo veo como el arco y flecha que sostenía Kikyou caen lentamente al suelo mientras una jara le atraviesa el pecho... el veneno de Naraku hace borrosa la visibilidad pues ha invadido el lugar, puedo escuchar como Sesshoumaru lucha contra él y le ordena quien sabe que cosas sobre el paradero de Rin.

Entre tanto embrollo lucho por detectar el origen de la flecha que ha herido a Kikyou... no puede ser ella... un dejo de esperanza surca mi pecho.... no puedo creer... NO LO PUEDO CREER... su aroma me ha llegado a tocar como una suave caricia... es ella...

Mis piernas cobran vida propia y doy unos pasos, pero me detengo en seco al observar como Kikyou se reincorpora con dificultad, en un acto sádico solo hala la flecha que estaba alojada en su pecho derecho dejando así que un hilillo de sangre saliera y tiñera de un color carmesí la tierra seca, se puede observar como su frente esta perlada de sudor, pero aún así, apunta en dirección de unos arbustos.

"Maldita.. ¡¡¡deberías de estar muerta, desgraciada!!!!... si Inuyasha no muere... entonces me encargaré de que ti sí!!!"

Una brisa disipa un poco el veneno y puedo distinguirla!!!... no era mi imaginación!!!... es ella!!!... es...

"Kago...me... Kagome!!"

Ella se ve con un gesto de sufrimiento, pues el veneno de Naraku di le afecta a diferencia de Sesshoumaru y a mi y no esta acostumbrada a una peste tan fuerte, trato de adelantarme a Kikyou pero escucho como grita algo.

"Aquí la maldita eres tu!!... y si alguien morirá... esa también eres tu!!!... no permitiré que le hagas daño a Inuyasha!! :::Apunta con su arco y flecha::::"

Kagome no... tu no debes manchar tus blancas manos con la sangre de esa miserable... ambas lanzan sus respectivas ballestas al mismo tiempo... yo lo único que hago es correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia dónde está Kagome, tomo su delicado cuerpo en mi pecho y me arrojo al suelo junto con ella, observo de soslayo como su puntería a mejorado, pues ambas flechas chocan entre sí y provocando una enorme explosión por los poderes espirituales que las acompañan a ambas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

El lugar se ha estremecido, vislumbro que la explosión fue creada por el choque de los poderes espirituales de Kikyou y... ¿esa es Kagome?... la muchacha que Shippou tenía en su mente... si... esa muchacha a quien abraza Inuyasha sobre el suelo es Kagome, Kikyou está derrumbada en el suelo sangrando de su pecho derecho, :::sonríe::: no cabe duda... cada quien, tarde o temprano obtiene lo que se merece... esa mujer perdió el amor y protección de Inuyasha y a cambio, ahora está agonizando y arrastrándose tratando de tomar de nuevo el arco para atacar nuevamente... se ve realmente patética.

Por fin... Naraku mi creador ha aparecido... ha envuelto el lugar con ese asqueroso veneno... asombrosamente es muchísimo más denso que el que ha mostrado en ocasiones anteriores, en éste momento está luchando contra ese lord, que al parecer no le afecta en lo más mínimo la presencia del gas, busco a Kagura y la encuentro justo a mi lado...

"¿lista?..."

"Eso creo..."

"Trataré de que sea rápido :::sonríe::: confía en mí... procuraré que él no te haga mucho daño, solo soporta un poco"

"está bien."

Kagura saca su abanico y espera mi orden, mientras yo hago aparecer de nuevo en mi mano varias estacas de hielo...

"¡¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!!"

"DANZA DE LAS CUHILLAS!!!!"

Kagura y yo hemos lanzado a Naraku un ataque simultaneo logrando así herir su pierna derecha, Sesshoumaru nos lanza una mirada fulminante por intervenir en SU pelea, cosa que ignoro por completo y pongo mi atención en mi creador que ahora muestra un semblante de verdadero enojo.

"¿Cómo osan traicionarme ustedes dos?!!!"

El rostro de Kagura es invadido por el terror mientras observa como Naraku saca de su manga dos esferas destellantes... lo que me esperaba, el corazón de Kagura... y el mío.

"Esto les enseñara a no desobederme!"

CRAKC!!

"Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Kagura cae al suelo arrodillada por el dolor, pues ambas esferas se han quebrado, ella está a punto de desvanecerse, por lo que me apresuro y hago un movimiento con mi mano provocando que la esfera que se "supone" es mi corazón, se disuelva y se convierta en agua yéndosele entre los dedos a Naraku.

"Te dije que eso... no te serviría para controlarme maldito"

"¿qué.. pero como?"

"Así..."

Lanzo de nuevo una serie de estacas, que Naraku en su avidez por esquivarlas... se le resbala de las manos el corazón de Kagura, el cual rueda hasta los pies del Lord, y éste la recoge con su garra derecha para después observar a una muy cansada Kagura.

"Así que por ésta pequeña esfera me pediste varias veces ayuda... Feh..."

sin desaprovechar el descuido de todos, tomo en ambas manos mi callado y lo entierro con fuerza en la dura tierra, después de eso, el agua del lago se agita más y un fuerte viento nos azota a todos, provoco que el viento y toda el agua del lago se fusionen y formo un tornado de agua a mi alrededor, el cual absorbe a Kikyou, Naraku... y Kagura, aunque ella sigue parada a mi costado, pero aún así ha quedado atrapada.

La observo, y le doy una sonrisa triste.

"Lo siento Kagura... yo no quería que...."

Ella solo me observa con esos enormes ojos color rubí y me dice mientras se deja absorber por el tornado de agua

"Al menos moriré libre... como el viento"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

No lo soporto más.. tengo que ir a ese lugar..

"Rin.. no te muevas de aquí.. ¿entendido?"

"Pero.. tu dijiste que cuidarías de Rin"

"Solo has lo que te pido por favor... te prometo que regresare"

No espero a que me conteste y salgo en dirección de Kagome, tantas explosiones y gritos me tienen completamente fuera de quicio... y no pienso quedarme aquí esperando...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún no lo puedo creer, la tengo entre mis brazos... ella está viva y la estoy abrasando, sus enorme ojos castaños me miran, estoy a punto de decirle algo cuando observo como Sesshoumaru es estampado contra un árbol...

Me levanto y junto conmigo Kagome y me doy cuenta que el agua del lago ha formado un enorme tornado alrededor de Kano, el cual está con los ojos cerrados sosteniéndose con su cayado en el puro centro de éste... el tornado los únicos que ha absorbido es a Naraku, Kagura y Kikyou... acaso el piensa....

"Argh.... :::se levanta::: ese maldito Kano... ¿qué pretendes creación estúpida?!!!"

Sesshoumaru no se ve muy contento, pues el tornado en lugar de absorberlo a él también, lo expulsó... y trae en su mano derecha.... el corazón de Kagura!!...

Yo... yo... no se que hacer... todo está pasando muy rápido... solo escucho a Kagome respirar rápidamente, y me concentro en esconderla tras de mí... no quiero que le pase nada malo.

"Sesshoumaru.... en tus manos tienes el corazón de mi hermana... cuídalo que algún día regresaré a reclamarlo"

"¿Qué has dicho?!!"

El viento que antes nos golpeaba ahora se vuelve más agresivo, y el tornado junto con él destruye todos los árboles que están cerca... esto está a punto de acabar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"!!!!!Kano!!!!... te ordeno que acabes con ésta locura!!... prometo que no te daré un escarmiento si detienes esto de una buena vez!!"

"Ya te dije que tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado Naraku... y el haberme creado fue tu perdición... ahora prepárate"

"¿Acaso piensas..."

"Si!!... y no me importa si yo muero en el intento... pero ten algo por seguro... tu ya no causarás más daño"

observo como mi última creación me muestra el fragmento que momentos antes había lanzado al campo de batalla para según yo hacer que se volviera más poderosa... maldita sea!!!... lo único que logré fue hacer que él se hiciera más poderoso, pues ha incrustado el fragmento en su cayado, provocando así que el tornado que ahora nos aprisiona a Kagura a él y a mi se vuelva más veloz.... tanto que ahora hasta el mismo viento e está provocando heridas por todo el cuerpo.

"!!!Kano!!... es la última vez que lo digo..."

El muy maldito solo me ignora... tiene que haber algo... algo para detener esta locura!!... pero..

¡¡el Kitzune!!!.. él me puede servir de algo.

"Humana!!!"

Ahora que pretende este inútil!!

"Humana!!!"

La miko lo observa

"lánzame una de tus flechas... ahora"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero qué dices?... ¿quiere que lo ataque?

Observo a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru, los cuales al igual que yo no comprenden nada de lo que sucede.

"¡¡¡¡Ya escuchaste lo que te ordene!!!... LANZAME UNA FLECHA SAGRADA AHORA!!!!"

"Pero..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué está haciendo tanto viento?.... los árboles se escuchan estremecer, de repente y de la nada empezó a hacer demasiado viento y a llover una brisa fría...

Tengo que llegar con Kagome... no me gusta nada este viento tan agresivo... y ésta agua... ésta agua que cae...

De pronto siento como el fragmento que hasta el momento había traído incrustado en mi cuello empieza a brillar... y soporto un dolor que me recorre desde el cuello hasta el interior de cráneo...

Caigo arrodillado al suelo..

""ARGHHHHH!!!"

El dolor se está volviendo insoportable!!!

"Kitzune... escúchame"

"nooo!!... otra vez no!!.. no te quiero hacer caso :::Sostiene su cabeza:::: ¡¡¡¡déjame en paz!!"

El dolor se intensifica provocando que lágrimas incontenibles de dolor rueden por mis mejillas... como quisiera tomar mi cabeza y tirárla lejos...

"KIAAAAAAAAAA"

Una serie de imágenes aparecen frente a mí... estoy olvidando todo, a dónde iba... estoy olvidando quien soy... y con ello se va el dolor mientras un rostro se grava en mi pensamiento... Naraku...

Mi Señor Naraku me ha dado una orden, la cual...

Tengo que cumplir...

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitzuky:: hola!!!... y bien?... resulto un pelín más largo que los demás... espero les guste...

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: si!!:. GOMEN NASAI!!!!! Firulangas y yo nos disculpamos por el enorme retraso... pero espero y la espera haya valido la pena y se hayan divertido un poquito.. jejeje.. ¿recuerdan que les dije que tenía una planes para Shippou?... pues a esto me refería, si, lo acepto soy mala y mi lema es "o todos coludos o todos rabones" y Shippou era el que me faltaba por hacer sufrir... muajuajuajuajua... y eso no es todo... todavía le espera una que otra calamidad al kitzune.

Firulangas:: Guoff.. Guoff!!!..

Mitzuky:: como se han de dar cuenta... Inuyasha y Kagome ya se vieron las caras.. peeerooo... con todo lo que ha pasado ni tiempo para hablar han tenido... por lo que esperen más!!! Que este reencuentro no ha terminado, se avecinan nuevas discusiones y nuevas desilusiones... no crean que porque no he actualizado no se me han venido una que otra idea... como ya lo había puesto de título antes... éste apenas es el principio del fin XDD... así que sepan que no se han librado de mi.

Firulangas::: :::llega con las cartas::: Guoff!!.. Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: bien.. ahora les contestaré sus comentarios n.n

ASUMI-CHAN::: n.n U... calma, calma!!!... :::se esconde tras Firulangas::: jeje... no te preocupes, Inuyasha y Kagome ya se miraron... ¿te gustó lo de kikyou?... que bueno n.n ... ::toma el filete y se lo da a Firulangas::: gracias por tu regalo para mi perrito lindo!!

Firulangas:: °¬° Guoff!!! Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: y no te preocupes... ya me estoy actualizando en tu fic!.. vas genial!! Sigue así.

Numat:: Yo he estado muy bien... gracias por preguntar n.n.. que bueno que te gusto amigocha... yo también me debatí entre matarla en ese instante o no... pero me dije a mi misma.... "mi misma... ¿por qué matarla ahora si la puedes hacer sufrir un poquito más?"... muajuajuajua.. y eme aquí... he hecho pelear a Kagome y a Kikyou.. espero y te aya gustado el pequeño enfrentamiento.. y este... con respecto a NO MATAR.. a mi linda creación Kano... :::cara diabólica::: pues... ya veremos más adelante.

Sui- Aome:: Este.. yo... este... pues.. este... veras... mira el lado bueno... Kano sigue vivo.. ::risa nerviosa::: creo que... empezare a buscar mi armadura jijiji

Firulangas:: ::comiendo su filete:::

Mitzuky:: ::con casco y escudo puesto::: Romeo y Julieta?!!! es mi historia favorita!!.. la he leído varias veces y siempre termina arrancándome un suspiro largo y prolongado ... pero no Sui, amigocha... aunque esa obra es mi predilecta no tengo pensado basarme en ella para el final... :::cara diabólica::: tengo algo mejor.. muajuajuajua...

Ghia-Hikari::: Tu también me consideras mala!!!... :::Mitzuky pone cara angelical::: ésta Mitzuky no es mala... ésta Mitzuky es niña buena :::pucheros::: naaaaa!!... disculpa por actualizar tan tarde, aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero y te guste.

Kaori Asamiya:: Este... bueno... :::manos en la nuca::: si me gusta ser mala... pero no tanto... XDD... porque si lo soy mucho luego me van a lanzar tomatazos... gracias por leer mi fic n.n

La miko de hielo ahome:: Que onda morra!!! No te preocupes, aquí ta el cap.

Firulangas:: ::terminándose su filete::: Guoff!!.. Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: ¬.¬ eres un comelón..

Tanita90:: Oye amiga!! :::Mitzuky llorando y con un charco de lagrimas a su costado::: buaaaaaaa!!! No puedo entrar a la página!!... dame la dirección bien que he intentado por todos los medios y no puedo entrar!! Quiero saber que opinaron tus amigos del primer cap!!!.. supongo que es un foro... también me gustaría postear .

Klaudia:: :::Mitzuky compitiendo contra un tomate::: este.. :::jugando con los dedos::: jeje.. gracias por tus porras!!

Oyuki77::: muchas gracias!! Tu sigue leyendo n.n espero y te guste lo que sigue

Chiidark:: O.O bajo tierra yoo?????.... :::escalofríos::: no, no, no, no, no, nooo!!

Firulangas:: ::niega efusivamente::: Guoff!!.. Grrr

Mitzuky:: en realidad... ya casi dejaba de actualizar para siempre XDD... ya van dos veces que casi me atropellan y cuando iba a mi escuela el autobús dónde me transportaba chocó... sip.. Mitzuky anda toda salada XDD.. :::alza el pecho decidida:: pero pienso seguir actualizando, solo ténganme paciencia si tardo... a mi también me gustó lo gráfico que fue al decir que regaría sus vísceras por doquier XDD.... y Kouga... pues por ahí anda XDD.. en realidad al lobito sexy de piernas torneadas ¬ no lo pienso contratar aún.. naaaaa!!!... jajaja... cuando lo necesite lo mandare llamar, pero por lo pronto él no aparecera.

Karina:: O.O....... :::silencio::: ..... :::5 minútos después::: jajajajaajajajajajaajajaja... oye mujer!!... me ha encantado tu review!! El como le cantas a Kano y como le has otorgado el primer premio a la más encantadora sonrisa... sabes?... ::Mitzuky susurra::: le dije a Kano la existencia de ciertas admiradores que lo quieren conocer.... . y se puso rojito como tomate, para después... °¬° mostrarme una sonrisa amable... ¿no es lindo?... ustedes me han dado la idea de hacer una competencia de seguidoras de Kano para hacer un Fic sobre la ganadora y él... es una simple idea, si les parece díganmelo y ya después me organizo.. si no.. pues me concentro en seguir haciendo sufrir a los personajes muajuajuajua!!!... me ha encantado tu review... me puso de muy buen humor ... cuando lo estaba leyendo me estaba riendo como loca... ¬.¬ hasta que llego mi madre y me dijo que parecía una desquiciada... y sobre la página... si quieres que publique ahí.. por mi encantada... solo dame la dirección y yo me encargo de ir subiendo los cap. Sii!!!... muerte a la Kikiguaff!!!... y vida a Kagome e Inuyasha!!... gracias por leer mi fic!!

Hermione::: jejeje... la reacción de Inuyasha será retrasada.. en éste momento está algo sorprendido por la presencia de Kagome y no sabe si es un sueño o no... espero y te guste este cap.

Sayo:: Primocha!!!! :::abrazo de anaconda::: que bueno verte por estos rumbos!!.. déjame felicitarte ::Mitzuky trae una grabadora y la enciendo y se escuchan muchos aplausos:::: en verdad que eres un excelente escritora ::los aplausos se siguen escuchando::: me sacaste un suspiro bastante prolongado con el final de tu fic.. .dónde Sexymaru señor de la belleza se casa con Kagome :::se sigue escuchando aplauso y se seca lagrimas::: yo soy de las que no acepta con facilidad otra pareja que no sea Inuyasha para Kagome, pero.. esta historia me encanto, me fascinó.. felicidades Sayo. n.n

Ady: Kikiguaff!!!.. está sufriendo que es lo que disfruto más de éste fic... Sexymaru pues.. se sigue mostrando algo... soberbio.. ya sabes... perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevo XDD... y que Kagome e Inu se besen?... pues... eso tal vez suceda.. no es seguro.

KagInu:: Gracias!!... nou.. Fea.. es lo mínimo que le he dicho XDD... casi siempre le digo.. "montículo mal formado de lodo y hueso que espero se pudra en el infierno hasta que éste se congele con todo y su asquerosa presencia de "#$#per#$&(()#"$"... nada más :::sonrisa de oreja a oreja:::: el encuentro entre Kagome Inu no ha terminado.. ambos no se han dicho nada.. así que esperen eso para el siguiente cap.

Oyuki77::: hola otra ves!!!.. que gusto que te haya gustado el fic.. espero resolver parte de tus dudas en éste cap.

Aiosami:: nee-chan!! Que gusto saber que me lees!!.. tu lee y dime que te parece.

Naru Kagome de Tao:: se te hace largo?... bueno.. por lo menos ya se miraron XD

Aiosami:: Hola otra vez neechan!!.. muchas gracias!! Tu siguele leyendo!!.. ::Mitzuky saca abaniquitos con chibis Aio pintados en medio::: Aio!! Aio!!.. cachun cachun.. Ra ra!!!.. Aio!! Aio!!... tu puedes neechann tu puedes!!!.. solo te faltan 4 caps!!

Miko- Lenny: es bueno saber que te ha gustado... y espero que éste cap también sea de tu agrado... gracias por leer mi fic.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!.. Guoff!!!.

Mitzuky:: bien.. se han terminado... gracias por leer éste fic... y espero sus comentarios y sus críticas para poder mejorar!!... Firulangas yo nos despedimos

Firulangas:: ::saca un cartel:::: les mando muchas lamidas amistosas

Mitzuky:: y yo besos y abrazos de oso

Firulangas:: Guoff!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!!


	9. Después de todo la muerte es solo la lib...

Esto.... hola!!... espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, a diferencia de la vez pasada, ésta fecha no me paso ningún acontecimiento que impidiera que me acercara a mi computadora... a acepción del piquete de una abeja en mi mano derecha que provoco que el músculo quedara adolorido, y la aplicación de una intravenosa en mi mano izquierda para contrarrestar el veneno de la abeja... (¬.¬ resulte ser muy vulnerable ante el veneno de abeja) lo cual dejó adolorido el músculo de la mano izquierda XDD... jajajaja... o sea, que quedé con ambas manos adoloridas.... no sé porque pero Mitzuky aquí presente últimamente ha andado muy salada y está peor que Yuyin de "hey Arnoldo" ya saben, ese niño que después de un accidente dice... "estoy bien"... jejeje... :::escalofríos::: espero que no adquirir su personalidad.

Firulangas:: U¬.¬ ::::saca un cartel:: a como va.. créanme que no tarda, le faltó decir que se cortó la pierna cuando bajó del autobús.

Ey!!.. Firulangas no me ayudes U.Ú...

Firulangas:: :::cara angelical::: °.°

Bien... aquí tá el 9° cap. Espero les guste, acomódense en sus asientos y saquen sus flechas, antorchas, lanzas, cuchillos, muñecos budú, metralletas, mágnum... y demás que más de una me querrá matar... XDD

Firulangas:: :::chilla y se lleva a Mitzuky sobre protector::: GRrrr

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Después de todo, la muerte es solo la liberación .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Será mi destino siempre amarte**

**Y lo cumpliré, no importa lo que pase, ni importa**

**Que tus sentimientos y el mío nunca vuelvan a juntarse,**

**No será mi empeño enamorarte.**

**Serás mi más bello motivo, tu imagen, **

**Y el recuerdo de tu mirada,**

**Porque tus ojos gritan **

**Lo que tus labios callan**

**Porque el estar contigo**

**Tus actos te delatan,**

**Llevaré por bandera tu nombre y la izare tan alto**

**Que las estrellas levantarán la mirada**

**Para contemplarnos juntos en la inmensa noche**

**Será mi destino siempre amarte **

**Y lo cumpliré desde éste momento, hasta que mi vida acabe**

**No me iré sin probar tus labios, nunca aunque el destino nos separe.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha... ¿cómo puede ser que está pasando esto?... ¿cómo puede ser que la hayas preferido a ella y no a mi... ¿cómo puede ser que te hayas olvidado de mí?... ¿por qué ya no me amas?... Yo di mi vida por ti... ¿por qué tu no puedes hacer lo mismo?... ¿acaso todo lo que hice fue en vano?... me siento totalmente destruida, traicionada...

Me he dejado absorber por el tornado de agua que ha creado el baka de Kano, lo sabía, lo miraba en sus ojos... su objetivo siempre había sido este... lo supe desde el instante en que empezó a entablar esa conversación con el kitzune dentro de la cabaña, en su mente nunca estuvo el obedecer a Naraku en ninguna de sus ordenes... simplemente se hizo pasar por una creación rebelde... y "rebelde" es poco, con lo que tenía planeado.. todo el tiempo estuvo en su cabeza el matarnos a su creador y a mí... :::medio sonríe:::: maldito... su plan se está llevando a la perfección.

Puedo sentir como el viento y agua del tornado que ahora nos aprisiona a Kagura, Naraku y a mí se vuelve cada vez más agresivo, no tengo fuerzas para moverme, solamente me dejo arrastrar, y veo como mi piel es rasgada por la misma velocidad del viento... mi piel está siendo cortada al igual que la de los demás que están atrapados aquí.

Kano se mantiene en la base del tornado, en el puro centro sosteniéndose de su cayado... su semblante también es de sufrimiento y a la vez de decisión acompañado de enojo... al menos él también sufre y eso me causa placer, distingo como su larga coleta se sacude con rudeza y como sus ojos se ven llenos de tristeza a la vez que le grita quien sabe que cosas de una flecha sagrada a la miko.

CRAK!!!... RASHHH!!!

Argh!!!!... las heridas se están haciendo más profundas, sierro mis ojos... quiero entrar en la oscuridad, quiero que todo sea oscuro, lágrimas de decepción son absorbidas por el tornado al igual que mis ganas de vivir (¬.¬ creí que ya estaba muerta... err... si, si me cayo n.n) no deseo permanecer más en el reino mortal... mi objetivo no ha sido alcanzado... Inuyasha no me ama y si alguna vez lo hizo... eso ya no lo recuerda, él ahora está con esa... mujerzuela del futuro...

Si tan solo tuviera la suficiente fuerza... si tan solo tuviera mi arco y flecha... le lanzaría desde aquí otra flecha... y me encargaría que esta vez si muriera al instante... así... si yo no me puedo quedar con él, entonces nadie lo haría... así él sufriría exactamente lo mismo que yo sufro ahora... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué las cosas terminaron así?... pero no!!... esto debe de ser pagado... si Tú Inuyasha no eres mío, entonces no serás de nadie... sé que saldré de ésta, en peores situaciones he estado... regresaré y te reclamaré... y cuando lo haga... entonces tu y yo iremos al infierno.

Estoy dispuesta a entregarle mi alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de algún día... poder matar a esa miserable que se a interpuesto entre Inuyasha y yo... y estoy segura que lo lograré... la próxima vez no fallaré... la matare lenta y dolorosamente hasta tal grado de que desee nunca haber nacido.

Lo juro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin se ha quedado sentadita esperando a Shippou, pero hace mucho viento y Rin se está asustando... los árboles crujen muy feo y parece que en cualquier momento se quebraran y me caerán encima...

Además hace frío... sniff... sniff.... tal vez si camino un poco se me quite y... ¿hu?..

Escucho una voz... me dirijo hacia dónde se escucha esa voz y veo a una Señorita de cabello largo recogido en una coleta tocando la mejilla de un Señor que está acostado sobre el suelo...

Trato de llamar su atención, pero observo algo que no entiendo.

"Excelencia... :::acaricia la mejilla de Miroku::: necesito regresar al campo de batalla... no puedo dejar a Kagome sola sabiendo que Kikyou le puede causar daño de nuevo"

::::silencio....:::::

ZAAAZZZZZZ

¿por qué esa señorita le ha pegado una cachetada al Señor?... él se a sentado mientras ella se para rápidamente con una vena hinchada en la frente... jijijiji... el Señor tiene una mano roja pintada en su mejilla, que chistoso se ve.

":::a punto de explotar de lo enojada:::: Me alegra que se encuentre bien EXCELENCIA"

":::frotando su mejilla::: Pero linda Sango... no te molestes por favor...yo solo..."

He pisado una ramita seca y sin querer he llamado la atención de los dos... la señorita se acerca a mi y me observa.

"¿Quién eres tu pequeña?... ¿qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso, sola y a altas horas de la noche?"

"bueno... pues... :::sonríe y hace una reverencia::: mi nombre es Rin... y una figura fea de mandril que apestaba bien feo me separó del Señor Jaken y del Señor Sesshoumaru, me dejó solita aquí, hasta que Shippou me encontró y me llevó con la señorita Kagome, después... los dos se fueron y le dijeron a Rin que fuera niña buena y se quedara aquí..."

Ahora se acerca ese Señor, aún tiene la mejilla roja y me observa detenidamente para posar su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza

"Así que tu eres la protegida de Sesshoumaru de quien nos habló Kagome... eres una niña bastante bonita y educada"

"Gracias... el Señor Sesshoumaru me ha enseñado a comportarme, él dice que algún día seré una Lady y me tengo que empezar a portar a la altura de una princesa"

Ahora la señorita interrumpe al Señor monje

"¿Princesa has dicho?"

"n.n si... así me dicen todos cuando el señor Sesshoumaru me lleva a su castillo... es un castillo muy bonito y grandote, grandote!!... hay muchos cuartos dónde jugar..."

"¿y por qué princesa... si él odia a los..."

"¿humanos?... :::la niña se encoge de hombros::: Rin no sabe... Rin todo el tiempo le decía "amo Sesshoumaru", pero un día... le ordenó a Rin que dejara de decirle así, y que mejor le dijera Sesshoumaru-sama o Señor Sesshoumaru... pero "amo" ya no. Rin le preguntó ¿por qué?.... y él me contesto eso... que algún día sería una Lady y que me debía de educar y empezar a portarme con orgullo y elegancia, y no me debía mostrar inferior ante nadie... él Señor Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que a acepción de él... nadie es mejor que yo."

"¬.¬ palabras típicas del Lord"

"¿qué ha dicho Señor?... disculpe.. Rin no le entendió"

"Nada pequeña... nada"

"Rin aún no sabe sus nombre... ¿quiénes son ustedes?... ¿por qué conocen al Señor Sesshoumaru?... ¿ustedes conocen a Shippou y a la señorita Kagome?...

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

"QUE ME LANCES UNA FLECHA!!!"

"Pero.... :::observa a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha:::: pero..."

Shippou no quiere que lo mate... me llevo las manos al pecho, dónde tengo el arco y la flecha que desea Kano que le lance, no entiendo por qué quiere que lo mate... no lo entiendo.

"LANZAME ESA FLECHA KAGOME"

El escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios me sobresalta y lo observo... es cuando mi mirada choca contra la de él... mis ojos se enfrascan en esos enormes ojos azules claro... son tan misteriosos... son tan extraños... tienen algo místico en su interior y es cuando lo escucho...

Escucho su voz resonar en mi mente.

--Es la única forma de acabar esto... y tu eres la única en poder destruirme... así que lanza esa flecha--

--Pero... Shippou... él no... el no quiere que mueras--

--Él lo entenderá... Shippou es inteligente y lo entenderá...—

"KAGOME!!!!"

TOOM!!!

Siento como algo me golpeó por la espalda y me derrumbó al suelo, y rápidamente un hilo delgado ha sido enredado en mi cuello evitando que pueda respirar... trato de quitármelo pues mi piel se está irritando pero está muy apretado... volteo con dificultad a la vez que por el movimiento del cuello y el hilo que está fuertemente ajustado provoca que un poco de sangre corra por el escote de la blusa... pero alcanzo a ver de soslayo a...

"Shi... Shippou... ¿qué haces?... suéltame"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mata a Kagome Shippou... MATA A KAGOME—

Esa voz resuena en mi cabeza y hasta que no haga lo que me ordena... no dejaré de escucharla... la tengo sujeta por el cuello con el hilo que uso para darle velocidad a mi trompo mágico, escucho como me pide que la suelte... pero no lo haré.. el Señor Naraku me ha dado una orden y la tengo que cumplir...

"Te voy a matar!!!"

Siento como alguien me toma de la cola y me laza, y después... me da una serie de golpes en la cabeza logrando atarantarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto ya me está fastidiando... el baka de Kano, no solo me ignoró varias veces, sino que también intervino en MI pelea contra el otro baka de Naraku y no conforme con eso me expulsó de ella... a mí, al GRAN Sesshoumaru me han expulsado de una pelea :::se escuchan los huesos de su mano tronar:::: y no conforme con eso... se burla de mí pidiéndole a una insignificante humana que lo destruya, ignorando así el gran poder que éste Sesshoumaru posee.

¿Cómo puede esperar que esa... mujer, lo derrote?, mírenla, ahí está, recuperándose de el ataque que le acaba de hacer ese kitzune observando como Inuyasha en uno de sus actos primitivos y torpes le llena de chipotes la cabeza.

"Inuyasha!!... ya basta!!... ¿qué no ves que Shippou está siendo controlado por un fragmento de la perla?"

Así que por eso el comportamiento tan salvaje del kitzune... lo observo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta que sus ojos están en el mismo estado que los ojos de aquél niño humano que alguna vez Rin tuvo la desgracia de conocer... grrrr... de seguro Naraku tiene algo que ver en esto.

Observo al baka de Kano y desenfundo a Toukijin

"Así que quieres que te ataquen.... éste Sesshoumaru con gusto lo hará"

"Ni lo intentes Sesshoumaru... no servirá de nada... créeme"

"Eso no lo sabremos asta comprobarlo!!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Con un elegante movimiento de mi katana, hago que el lugar que aún es invadido por la oscuridad nocturna sea iluminado por completo.. Kano quería morir, pues le he cumplido su ansiado deseo, estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para retirarme, pero... el viento se ha vuelto más fuerte y empieza a caer un roció de lluvia, me doy la vuelta de nuevo para observar dónde se suponía debería de estar el cadáver de Kano y compañía... sigue presente el tornado!!!... ¡¡el muy maldito fusionó mi ataque con su tornado volviéndolo más poderoso!!...

"GRRRRRR"

"Te lo dije... Sesshoumaru..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shippou... intento acercarme a ti pero no haces más que lanzarme arañazos y muestras tus colmillos, parece que tu misión es matarme... observo a Inuyasha y le lanzo una mirada preocupada, él solo me observa, al parecer aún sigue sin creer que estoy a salvo, pareciera que a cada segundo que pasa me quisiera preguntar y resolver sus dudas... yo también siento como si todo esto que ha pasado fuese una horrible pesadilla... más en éste momento, dónde veo el extraño comportamiento de Shippou, y que sé que ha sido causado por ese fragmento de la perla...

Intento acercarme una vez más, pero Kano me habla de nuevo.

"Kagome... quítale el fragmento del cuello a Shippou, átalo junto con los demás que tienes en tu poder a la punta de una de tus flechas y lánzala contra mi cayado, eso acabará con todos los que estamos encerrados en éste tornado... HAZLO!!"

Entonces Inuyasha interviene, mientras sujeta a un furioso Shippou por la cola

"¿qué pretendes con decirnos todo esto?... tu no eres más que otra creación del maldito que tienes encerrado ahí contigo.... ¿quién nos asegura que lo que le pides a Kagome es una trampa?... ¿y quien nos asegura que los heridos no seamos nosotros?"

Yo solo cayo mientras sigo sosteniendo el arco y flecha, a la vez que Sesshoumaru también interviene

"¿Y quien nos asegura que detrás de ese patético rostro amable que siempre muestras eres igual o peor de despreciable que TU creador?... tal vez lo único que quieres hacer es confundir a la humana para después, como es costumbre en los de tu especie... atacar por la espalda"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldita sea!!!... demonios!!!... sigo atrapado en éste maldito torbellino de agua... a pesar de que estuve a punto de matar a esa miko con ayuda del kitzune, nada me resulto como esperaba... y Kano... ese maldito traidor está dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de destruirme... :::sonríe::: pobre idiota... no lo logrará... estoy seguro que no lo hará... aunque ha logrado inmovilizarme aún tengo un último recurso... y lo utilizaré... solo espero que resulte.

Observo a Kikyou y Kagura, ésta última también es una traidora, ella está desmayada si no es que muerta y Kikyou... de la que alguna vez Onigumo estuvo enamorado se ve sangrar... el ser un cadáver viviente no significa que su cuerpo haya dejado de ser de un humano, por lo que este tornado es mucho más peligroso para ella y es muchísimo más vulnerable aquí adentro que Kagura y yo... se puede distinguir desde aquí que tiene sus ojos serrados con fuerza y como lágrimas son desvanecidas por el agua que nos rodea.

¡Lagrimas?... no pensé que esa mujer llorara... siempre la vi experimentar odio y un poco de felicidad y satisfacción.. pero nunca lágrimas de tristeza... bueno... era de esperarse, los humanos son tan patéticos que sienten tristeza hasta cuando son unos cadáveres como kikyou...

Que?... ahora están poniendo en duda la palabra de Kano... genial, tal vez esto me de tiempo para planear algo rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Excelencia... tenemos que ayudar a los demás..."

"Si... pero ::observa a Rin::: ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?... es peligroso dejarla aquí, y también es peligroso llevarla"

"Rin no se quiere quedar solita de nuevo... yo siempre me quedo con Ah- Un o con el Señor Jaken... pero nunca sola... ::Se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja molesta::: ésta Rin NO quiere quedarse sola"

"¬.¬ ésta niña me recordó por un instante a su protector"

"¬.¬ a mi también, Sango... U.U a mi también"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya no queda más tiempo!!... el tornado empezará a debilitarse y no habrá manera de detener a Naraku... Kagome.. lánzame esa flecha si no quieres ver en peligro una vez más a tus amigos... LANZALA!!!"

Aprieto con fuerza la flecha que sostengo en mi mano derecha y me doy cuenta que tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha me observan incrédulos.

"Humana... tu que le haces caso a esa estúpida creación y yo que te destajo aquí mismo"

"Momento Sesshoumaru... Tu no le harás nada a Kagome... y no te preocupes que ella no obedecerá a Kano... ¿verdad Kagome?"

la mirada de Inuyasha es intensa... pero... también la mirada de Kano lo es.. no se porqué pero confío en él... y Shippou, lo que antes me dijo Shippou me ayuda a confiar más en él... observo a Kano a los ojos de nuevo y escucho resonar en mi mente un "hazlo"...

yo solo me apresuro, tomo a Shippou de las manos de Inuyasha, el kitzune me muerde la mano muy fuerte pero esto no evita que yo cumpla con mi objetivo el cual es quitarle ese fragmento del cuello

"Kagome!!... ¿qué estas haciendo?!!"

"¿Qué no lo vez hermanito?... tu hembra te ha desobedecido... Feh... justo lo que te faltaba para serrar con broche de oro... la hembra de mi hermanito es una desobediente confirmando así que el hanyou que tengo por medio hermano es un total y auténtico fracasado"

"YA basta con eso Sesshoumaru!!"

Es lo único que grito mientras termino de quitarle el fragmento a Shippou y dejarlo en el suelo para que recobre el conocimiento, Sesshoumaru solo me mira de pies a cabeza con su peculiar semblante de desprecio, para después dejar salir un brillo verdoso de su garra derecha y decirme un...

"Humana baka... tu no estás a la altura de éste Sesshoumaru como para ordenarme que me calle"

Inuyasha se interpone entre Sesshoumaru y yo,

"Ni te atrevas a ponerle uno solo de tus asquerosos dedos encima"

"¿Ho si no que?... hermanito"

"Ho si no te las verás conmigo... Sesshoumaru"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me duele mi cabeza... ¿dónde estoy?... miro para todos lados y observo a Sesshoumaru discutir con Inuyasha, mientras Kagome se gira y me mira con alivio.

"Shippou... ya estas bien.. que gusto me da"

Ella posa su mano sobre mi mejilla y me doy cuenta que tanto su mano como su cuello están sangrando.

"Kagome... ¿qué paso?... ¿por qué sangras?"

"n.n no es nada grave... Shippou, necesito que te bayas de aquí, es muy peligroso"

"No.. yo no me quiero ir... ¿por qué quieres que me vaya?.... qué está pasando"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Una explosión hace que Kagome me abrace para protegerme de las rocas y escombros que han salido volando, yo contemplo el lugar para ver el origen de ésta y me doy cuenta que es Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru que han iniciado una pelea... pero eso no me sorprende... lo que me ha dejado sin aliento es observar a un Kano encerrado en un tornado de agua, el cual me observa y me lanza una de esas sonrisas amables, que sinceramente no me viene en gracia...

"por qué estas ahí?..."

Hago que Kagome me suelte y corro para acercarme a mi amigo, ignorando la pelea de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, y los gritos de Kagome dónde me ordena que regrese.

"¿por qué estas ahí dentro Kano?!!!... Contesta!!!!... ¿No pensarás cometer una tontería?"

"Shippou, regresa por favor, es peligroso que te acerques tanto a Kano"

"NOOO.... :::lagrimas se asoman::: Kano... Contesta!!"

El sólo baja su mirada a mi nivel, observo como una luz azulosa lo empieza a rodear mientras su cayado brilla de un color rojizo, él solo me muestra otra sonrisa, pero ésta se ve triste y melancólica, alza de nuevo la mirada y observa a Kagome directo a los ojos, estoy seguro que le ha dicho algo... pues ella asiente y... ¡¡¡¡ha empezado a atar a la punta de su flecha varios fragmentos de la perla!!!

"Kano NOOO!!... no lo hagas!!... tu no mereces morir de ésta manera!!... tu no eres solo agua!!!.. tu me lo dijiste una vez!!... KANO NO LO HAGAS!!"

Intento atravesar el tornado pero éste me expulsa a una distancia bastante grande, Kagome se sobresalta, pero se detiene a si misma y sigue con su trabajo de atar los fragmentos, yo me reincorporo y corro de nuevo hacia Kano, me paro frente de él... y lo observo.

"por que?... ¿POR QUÉ?!!... ERES MALO!!... KANO TU ERES MI AMIGO, LOS AMIGOS NO SE ALEJAN!!... Naraku PUEDE SER DERROTADO SIN NECESIDAD DE SACRIFICAR A NADIE!!.."

él solo me dirige una mirada paternal...

"Shippou... tal vez pienses que soy malo ahora, pero después me entenderás... aún eres pequeño para comprender"

"pequeño... :::aprieta los puños::: ¿tu también?... ¿TU TAMBIÉN?... HASTA EL MOMENTO ERAS EL ÚNICO EN TRATARME COMO UN ADULTO.. AHORA TU TAMBIÉN CONSIDERÁS QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE COMO PARA COMPRENDER LAS COSAS... ¿CREES QUE NO COMPRENDO LA SITUACIÓN?... ¿CREES QUE NO COMPRENDO QUE TE QUIERES HACER AL HEROE CUANDO LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES SACRIFICARTE SIN NECESIDAD DE HACERLO?... ¿ACASO ME QUIERES DECIR QUE NO COMPRENDO ESO AHORITA Y QUE LO COMPRENDERÉ MÁS ADELANTE?... NOOO KANO, LO COMPRENDO A LA PERFECCIÓN Y SIN NECESIDAD DE SER UN... "ADULTO"... ¿SABES POR QUE?... POR QUE YO TAMBIEN RAZONO.. Y SIENTO!!.... Y NO SABES CUANTO ME DECEPCIONA SABER QUE TU ERES IGUAL O MÁS COBARDE QUE YO... PUES BIEN O MAL SE TE HA DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR, DE SENTIR, DE RESPIRAR IGUAL QUE UN YOUKAI COMPLETO, IGUAL QUE TODOS AQUÍ PRESENTES... ¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES?... QUERER DESPERDICIAR ESA OPORTUNIDAD TAN BELLA... SOLO PORQUE QUIERES DAR "VIDA" IGUAL QUE ANTES EN TU ESTADO LIQUIDO... NO SEAS TONTO KANO... PUEDES SEGUIR DANDO VIDA EN TU ESTADO YOUKAI, O MEJOR AÚN, PUEDES PROTEGER LA VIDA!!"

"Vaya... :::enarca una ceja divertido::: eres mucho más inteligente de lo que creí... pero... como tu dices, se me ha dado una oportunidad de vivir de manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado... pero no es más que una misión... misión de matar a Naraku... después de eso... todo regresara a la normalidad"

La desesperación me invade, y con ello las lagrimas corren incontenibles

"MISIÓN QUE TU TE HAS AUTOIMPUESTO!!!.. ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!... NO ES TU OBLIGACIÓN SACRIFICARTE!!!... LO PODEMOS MATAR SIN NECESIDAD DE QUE MUERA NADIE"

"Simplemente... imposible... Shippou... eres muy inteligente pequeño, por eso confío en que más adelante me comprendas, aunque quisiera ya es tarde para revertir las cosas, el tornado me tiene atrapado junto con los demás, y aunque me has hecho ver la belleza de la vida, no en éste momento, sino en la primera vez que platicamos, mi destino ya estaba marcado... yo nací única y exclusivamente para acabar con Naraku... ese era, es y será mi destino y no hay marcha atrás... no sabes cuanto deseo poder tener yo también esa vida y alegría que reflejan tus ojos y los de tus amigos, poder ser amigo de alguien y "proteger" la vida de alguien... pero ya es tarde... entiéndelo pequeño"

yo solo lloro en silencio...

"Ya eres amigo de alguien Kano..."

Por primera vez en largo rato me muestra una limpia y radiante sonrisa.. Kano me está sonriendo agradecido, escucho un "adiós Shippou" resonar en mi cabeza para después ser arrojado por el viento del tornado a un costado de Kagome, ella ya está apuntando con su arco y flecha, yo solo escucho como Kagome me pide perdón... mi corazón palpita apresurado al observa la trayectoria de la flecha, ésta última está rodeada por un brillo y deja un rastro de luz a su paso mientras se acerca a Kano.

Kano... mi amigo... las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas mientras observo que de los ojos de él también sale ese líquido salado, me mira directo a los ojos antes de que la flecha lo alcance y logra decirme...

"me alegra haber obtenido por lo menos un amigo mortal"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. KANOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Kagome tira el arco, me toma en brazos y corre en dirección contraria, yo solo observo como una luz blanquecina hace que el lugar desaparezca por completo, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha que hasta el momento habían estado ocupados peleando solo cubren sus ojos mientras Kagome y yo somos arrojados por la explosión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

"Esa explosión fue más fuerte que las demás... ¡¡¡¡¿qué es esa luz?!!!!"

Sango solo me mira, toma en brazos a Rin y me la da para que yo la sujete...

"Excelencia, usted aún se encuentra débil, manténgase con la pequeña Rin lejos del campo de batalla"

"Sango, yo me siento de maravilla... no me hagas parecer una damisela en peligro"

Al momento de tomar a la pequeña en brazos, siento un agudo dolor en mi costado izquierdo, solo maldigo entre dientes, mientras la niña abre los ojos a más no poder y me pregunta si se le está permitido a un monje maldecir, yo solo cayo mientras Sango la baja de mis brazos y me empieza a inspeccionar el lugar dónde me duele.

"¿de maravilla he?... :::lanza una mirada reprobatoria::: tiene una costilla rota!!!... no pensará ir así"

"Si.. .si pienso ir así... de algo puedo servir"

"Si.. solo estorbará"

"¿por qué eres tan dura?"

"El decir la verdad no es ser duro... solo le digo esto por su bien... y si decide ignorar mi consejo. Pues aya usted"

"bien"

"pues bien"

La pequeña me da dos tirones de mis atuendos provocando que yo bajara mi mirada.

"¿Piensan seguir peleando?... Rin ya se cansó de esperar y quiero ver al señor Sesshoumaru... Rin extraña mucho al Señor Sesshoumaru... ustedes son muy amables por cuidar a Rin pero quiero ir con el señor..."

"Sesshoumaru... si... enseguida lo encontraremos pequeña..."

Sango toma en brazos a Rin y empieza a caminar con cautela mientras siento como Kirara lanza un gruñido reprobatorio en mi dirección... genial!!!... ahora hasta la gatita me regaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conforme nos vamos acercando... el lugar se ve más y más destruido... definitivamente, esa explosión fue muy poderosa.. todavía siento mis oídos vibrar... Rin por primera vez se mantiene callada y observa perspicaz el lugar... hasta que llegamos al lugar dónde parece fue el centro de la explosión...

"Kagome!!!"

Bajo a Rin de mis brazos y corro con Kagome, que se encuentra tirada en el suelo boca abajo, Rin solo se queda parada observando el lugar como si buscara a alguien.

Llego con mi amiga y la volteo boca arriba.

"Kagome..."

Sacudo el polvo de su cara y ella despierta

"Sango... :::se sienta de golpe::: y Shippou?.. Sango... ¿dónde está Shippou?!!"

"Shippou?"

De pronto escucho a la pequeña pegar un alegre gritito

"Shippou-san!!!!"

Ambas observamos... Rin se está acercando a un cabizbajo Shippou, está sentado justo al lado del cráter que ha dejado la explosión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Shippou?... por que estas triste?..."

"Sniff.. sniff"

"No... no llores Shippou :::lo abraza:::: Rin está contigo..."

"Tu no entiendes :::trata de alejarla::: mi... amigo... mi amigo está muerto"

Rin al escuchar esto solo lo abraza más fuerte

"Rin sabe que si te dice que te entiende... te mentiría... pero... ¿tu crees que a tu amigo le gustaría verte triste?... Rin supone que no... ¿verdad?"

Un rocío fresco empieza a caer sobre nosotros mientras un hermoso crepúsculo matutino ilumina las lagrimas derramadas por mi amigo Kitzune.

"Creo que no..."

"Entonces se un niño bueno y no llores por él... al contrario... se feliz... feliz de haberlo conocido y de haber sido su amigo y feliz de haber pasado momentos bonitos con él... porque, pasaran momentos divertidos.. ¿verdad?"

":::se limpia las lagrimas y recuerda las veces que Kano puso en su lugar a kikyou::: n.n si... él era muy bueno y divertido... n.n"

"¿lo vez?... ::lo abraza de nuevo::: a Rin no le gusta ver a los demás tristes... y supongo que a tu amigo tampoco"

De pronto... escucho una voz muy familiar...

"Rin... deja de abrazar a ese Kitzune"

"Señor Sesshoumaru!!!!"

Corro con todas mis fuerzas y me abrazo de las piernas del señor Sesshoumaru, él solo me lanza una fugaz mirada... n.n para mi es suficiente pues se que con eso me quiso decir que estaba preocupado, Rin conoce muy bien al Señor Sesshoumaru, después, me separo de él y me pongo tras sus piernas, mientras observo como el Señor Inuyasha se acerca a la Señorita Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Están bien... Sango... Kagome... Miroku?"

Todos asienten... un suspiro de alivio me invade, me giro para con Sesshoumaru, pero él... ¡¡¡ya no está!!!... el muy maldito se ha ido.. al parecer su razón de estar aquí era esa pequeña... Feh... observo el cielo y se ve completamente azul... el azul más intenso que jamás había observado... un nuevo día a empezado, y en ese nuevo día.... Kagome está fuera de peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Aquí estamos, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, nos ha recibido con una enorme sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de preocupación al ver a Sango de sus ropas rasguñadas junto con sus brazos y piernas, Miroku con una costilla rota, Kagome con una mordida en su mano derecha y una pequeña laceración en el cuello, Kirara fue la única que no resulto herida... aunque se arriesgo varias veces, Shippou se ve deprimido... y pues yo... mis heridas sanarán pronto... no es nada grave... solo los golpes y quemaduras que recibí por parte de Sesshoumaru.

En éste momento me encuentro sentado en mi rincón, observo como anciana Kaede le pone ungüentos a Miroku y lo venda, mientras Sango y Kagome se limpian las heridas una a la otra, yo solo cruzo mis brazos y entre ellos sostengo a colmillo de acero, mientras la observo... no entiendo aún que fue lo que pasó... no entiendo como fue que regresó... pero lo que haya sido estoy sumamente agradecido con ello.

Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Kagome se acercó a mi, me sobresalto y la observo... esos ojos.. esos ojos por los que tanto luche...

"Inuyasha... tus heridas... déjame curarlas"

"No... no es nada grave... sanaran solas"

"Pero si te pongo medicinas y si te las desinfecto sanaran pronto"

"No Kagome... estoy bien"

"No, no está bien.. déjame curarte U.U"

"Que no quiero, no seas terca... esa es la misma cosa apestosa que me pusiste la última vez... aparte que arde, hiede horrible!!"

"abajo"

TOOOOOM

"esto te curara más rápido n.n no seas terco Inuyasha"

"¬.¬ es bueno verlos "convivir" de nuevo"

"¿A que te refieres Sango?!!!"

"U.U a nada Inuyasha... a nada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no ha terminado... de eso estoy seguro, pues aunque ha desaparecido por completo el rastro de Naraku... :::saca la esfera se supone que es corazón de Kagura::: y si hubieran muerto... ésta esfera no seguiría lanzando esos destellos rojizos... Kagura sigue viva... y si ella lo está entonces Naraku...

"Señor Sesshoumaru!!!"

Es la cachorro, a pesar de haber pasado por lo que pasó sigue mostrando esa alegría, viene montada sobre Ah-Un y Jaken viene halando las riendas, ella baja del dragón e ignora los regaños del sirviente verde par acercarse a mí con una pequeña flor silvestre amarilla.

"Señor Sesshoumaru"

"¿Qué deseas cachorro?... éste Sesshoumaru tiene que pensar en cosas muy importantes... ya sabes que no me gusta que me molestes"

Observo como la pequeña solo me hace una reverencia disculpándose pero no se retira y en cambio me sigue observando.

"Puedes hablar Rin... te escucho"

"Rin quiere hablar a solas con usted..."

"Ya escuchaste Jaken... piérdete"

"¡¡¡¡¡¿queee?!!!!... pero amo bonito... acaso piensa regalar su valioso tiempo a la pequeña humana?... eso... eso"

Una roca del tamaño de la cabeza del sapo es lanzada contra él... no es necesario decir quien fue el agresor, y eso sería la primera y última advertencia, Jaken obedece y se retira del lugar.

La cachorro y éste Sesshoumaru se quedan solos, me agacho para quedar a su nivel y le lanzo una mirada un poco dura.

"Vale más que lo que me vas a decir sea importante cachorro"

"Bueno... para Rin si lo es..."

La pequeña me entrega la pequeña flor acompañada de un beso en la mejilla, yo solo me mantengo callado esperando una explicación ante tal atrevimiento, pero ella solo sonríe y empieza a hablar.

"Rin sabe que a usted no le gusta que le demuestre mi cariño de esa manera, por eso pedí que nos dejaran solos... Rin lo quiere mucho, es más... Rin siente como si usted fuera su hermano mayor, y le estoy muy, pero muy agradecida por haberme ayudado cuando lo necesite... y por haberme salvado muchas veces de morir y por estar educándome en éste momento... algún día Rin le regresará de alguna forma tanta amabilidad"

Yo solo enarco una ceja y la pequeña impide que le conteste mostrándome otra reverencia y yéndose en dirección de Jaken, observo la pequeña flor, la cual ya se ha marchitado por completo... en ocasiones, después de pasar por demasiadas tensiones... el estrés provoca que pequeñas partículas de veneno se acumulen en mi garra, tiro la flor seca y continuo mi camino... esa cachorro tiene un corazón enorme... y yo Sesshoumaru me encargaré de que sea la mejor de su especie... me encargaré de que sea la mejor humana que jamás aya existido, pues tiene que ser digna de estar a mi lado.

Observo de nuevo la esfera que aún lanza vagos pero perpetuos destellos rojizos, los cuales me indican que Kagura sigue viva... ¿dónde estará?... éste Sesshoumaru tiene muchas dudas con respecto a ella y Kano... guardo la esfera y empiezo un nuevo día... ya hace varias horas que amaneció... seguiré mi camino y en él, de seguro encontraré respuesta a mis dudas... de eso estoy seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de curarlo me pidió que lo acompañara... no entiendo.. ha estado muy callado... y ya llevamos varios minutos caminando, hemos llegado al pozo por dónde me traslado, observo como Inuyasha se me adelanta y se para justo al lado de él.

"¿Lo recuerdas Kagome?"

"Recordar que, Inuyasha"

"Cuando te corrí y te ordene que no regresaras"

"Si... lo recuerdo"

No me gusta... no me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación.

"Los fragmentos de la perla han sido esparcidos de nueva cuenta por todo Japón... empezaré de cero una vez más"

Yo me acerco y con una mano en el pecho, como presintiendo lo que quiere decir, le pregunto imprudentemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "empezaré"?

"Quiero que te vayas Kagome, quiero que te vayas a tu mundo y que nunca jamás regreses... por nada del universo regreses a éste lugar"

Siento como si una cubetaza de agua fría me cayera encima.

"¿qué has dicho?... pero... pero... yo creí que ese asunto de que yo me fuera ya lo habíamos resuelto, Inuyasha"

él se abalanza sobre mí y me toma de los hombros

"No Kagome, nunca fue resuelto... nunca lo hablamos... esa vez yo tuve miedo de que algo te sucediera por eso te corrí... esta vez si te hirieron... y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... mi deber es protegerte y no lo hice bien, por lo que te ordeno que regreses a tu mundo y no vuelvas nunca"

Yo me zafo de su agarre y me alejo unos pasos del pozo, tengo miedo que me empuje de nuevo, y sin un solo fragmento en mi poder, me sería imposible regresar.

"Yo no me quiero ir"

"ENTIÉNDELO KAGOME... TE TIENES QUE IR... YO NO TEPUEDO PROTEGER!!"

"ERES UN EGOÍSTA!!!... ESTAS DECIDIENDO POR MÍ... YO SÉ EL PELIGRO QUE CORRO AL ESTAR AQUÍ Y SE QUE PUEDO MIRIR... NO CREAS QUE SOY UNA INOCENTE Y NO SE EL PELIGRO QUE HAY A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR.. SANGO TAMBIÉN CORRE PELIGRO, AL IGUAL QUE Miroku, Shippou O LA ANCIANA KAEDE, Y ELLOS NO HULLEN... ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES QUE YO LO HAGA?"

"POR QUE TENGO MIEDO QUE TE PASE ALGO!!!! QÚE NO LO ENTIENDES?"

Inuyasha me toma del brazo y me hala hacia él aprisionándome entre sus brazos... no sé que decir... él me está abrazando y está posando su mano sobre mi cabeza, siento como un calor muy agradable recorre mi cuerpo, me siento protegida... no quisiera que me soltara nunca....

"Inuyasha..."

"Me sentiría un miserable si algo malo te pasara de nuevo Kagome... no quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo... ni quiero verte sufrir de esa manera tan cruel como sufriste la última vez..."

El se separa de mi, y me toma de la mano para encaminarme al pozo, yo me dejo arrastrar cual niña confundida sin saber que hacer.

Una vez frente al pozo, yo miro el fondo oscuro... que representa mi dolor si estoy lejos de él... pero si él lo desea...

"En verdad... ¿quieres que me vaya?"

"Absolutamente... tu no perteneces aquí..."

Siento como un nudo se encrespa en mi garganta... siento mucho coraje... ¿por qué el decide por mi?... ¿por qué toma esta decisión tan importante sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión?...

"Bien... solo ten presente una cosa Inuyasha... espero y no te arrepientas, espero y no lo hagas, por que.. ¿sabes una cosa?... tu y yo sabemos que esto es un completo y rotundo error, los dos sabemos que eres un maldito egoísta que no toma en cuenta la opinión de la otra persona, y los dos sabemos que estas asustado y te vas por la puerta fácil... siempre te vas por lo fácil... ¿y sabes que?... ya me cansé... aya tu y tu maldito deseo de recolectar la perla y convertirte en un youkai completo... en tu conciencia quedará mi tiempo perdido contigo... sí... no pongas esa cara de sorpresa... yo pensé que podrías llegar a quererme... :::lo observa con coraje::: pero ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar de lo que digas fui una pobre ilusa... una tonta... jamás podrás mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos... siempre estarás empeñado en esconderte tras ese caparazón de chico rudo y que decide por los demás cuando ni siquiera se puede decidir por sí mismo sobre el amor... te escuché Inuyasha... TE ESCUCHE!!!!... cuando me hablabas... cuando Kikyou me había lastimado con su flecha... cuando me interpuse para que no te hiciera daño... escuché cada una de tus palabras.. escuché cuando dijiste mi nombre completo, escuché cuando me gritabas que no me durmiera... TODO.. y no es justo... no es justo que ahora que sé que tu también me amas....... quieras que me vaya de tu lado... en verdad que no es justo, pero... como ya lo había dicho antes... ya me cansé de luchar... ya no más Inuyasha... ya no más"

Me doy la media vuelta, y antes de tirarme al fondo del oscuro pozo una lágrima traicionera rueda por mi mejilla y solo le digo en un suave susurro...

"Yo también te amo... Inuyasha"

Después de eso... dejo que la ley de la gravedad se haga presente y me dejo caer en las tinieblas del pozo que representa.... la culminación de mis aventuras en el Sengoku con mis amigos y sobre todo... con mi querido Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitzuky:: O.O... ¿y bien?... ¿qué les pareció? ... n.n les dije que aún faltaba y que se presentarían nuevas discusiones... :::se pone una armadura:: si, si, si!!!... no se enojen conmigo por favor!!!... Kano ha sido sacado del terreno!!... pero, les tengo una sorpresita guardada por ahí... así que por favor no me linchen!!!... además, para compensar el sufrimiento de muchas chicas seguidoras de mi creación... decidí traerlo para que lo conocieran... Firulangas....

Firulangas:: Guoff!! Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: perrito lindo... ve por Kano.

Firulangas:: ::mueve la cola feliz y se va::: Guoff!!!

Mitzuky:: bien.. como les iba diciendo... estoy muy feliz, ya vamos en la recta final, espero y me sigan leyendo pues Kano les tiene unas sorpresitas más guardadas bajo la garra, en el siguiente cap. Veremos que pasará con Inuyasha y Kagome.. Shippou se llevara una sorpresa... ¿será agradable?.. muajuajuajua... eso mi musa y mi mano adolorida lo dirán... bien...

Kano:: ¿me mandaste llamar Mitzuky-san?... ¿Mitzuky-san?

Mitzuky:: °¬°

Firulangas:: grrrr :::se tapa los ojos avergonzado:::

Mitzuky:: esto... ejem... ejem... Kano, ya te había hablado de las muchachas que te quieren conocer, y pues me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte que vinieras para que las conozcas... tengo pensado hacer un concurso de tus seguidoras y la ganadora tendrá un fic corto contigo... ¿qué tal?

Kano:: bueno... pues... yo.. nn no se que decir.

Mitzuky::: no hay que decir nada... solo dales aliento a las chicas y que gane la mejor

Kano:: ....

Mitzuky:: bien... ¿qué tal si me ayudas a contestar los comentarios?.. Firulangas traes las cartas?

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!...

Kano:: n.n bien... el primero es de su prima Sayo... sus preguntas generales son.. ¿qué hará Kagome?.. ¿qué pasará con Shippou y que pasará con todos?

Mitzuky:: bien.. pues... creo que todas las preguntas han sido resueltas en el cap. 9... y primocha!!... con respecto a tu nuevo proyecto... :::Mitzuky alza ambos pulgares::: está genial!!!... tu sigue así que como te lo había dicho antes yo en lo personal si le veo futuro!!.

Kano:: La señorita Miko de hielo le manda decir que actualice pronto, le manda saludos a usted y a Firulangas le manda croquetas para perro.

Firulangas:: °¬°

Mitzuky:: ¬.¬... si sigue así de glotón pronto engordara... muchas gracias miko de hielo amigocha del alma siempre constante en tus bien apreciados comentarios.

Kano:: Kagome-chan122 es la que sigue.

Mitzuky:: si... no te preocupes Kagome... me basta con saber que me sigues leyendo... gracias por tomarte la molestia y dejarme tus comentarios.

Kano:: Zaeta-san ella dice que estaba por llorar, pero lo dejó para después por seguir leyendo lo que seguía.

Mitzuky:: sip... n.n me ha pasado... estas tan enfrascada que dejas las lágrimas para lo último... gracias por leer mi fic.

Kano:: Chiidark.. esta señorita al parecer... :::enarca una ceja divertido::: es muy devota a los santos, ella le pide que actualice pronto y le lanza unas porras bastante alegres, también le dice que actualice pronto o que le hara... budú? ::::Kano lanza las cartas a un costado y se para frente a Mitzuky amenazante con su cayado::: nadie le hará magia a mi creadora...

Mitzuky:: U¬.¬.. esto... Kano.. ella solo bromeaba... nadie me hará daño no te preocupes...

Firulangas:: :::chilla:::

Kano:: La que sigue es la señorita Karina... ::::un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, para después mostrar una sonrisa amigable:::: .... muchas gracias por su canción Señorita... :::voltea con Mitzuky::: Mitzuky... ¿me permite ir a preparar te?... de pronto sentí mucha sed.

Mitzuky:: claro... mientras yo contesto el comentario de Karina... :::Carraspea::: bien Karina amigocha... aclámate y respira profundo que terminaras por ganarte una nota mala en tu clase de informática... vaya mujer!!... parece que te a gustado la idea de el fic... tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo me marean ¿sabes? .... el fic lo publicare aquí mismo, tengo pensado que sea una secuela e éste... digo si les parece... y lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de gritar que terminaras por ganarte un "R" en esa vendita materia... n.n... ya le he mencionado a Kano sobre todas ustedes... él no me dice nada, a veces me sonríe y me brinda un poco de su té, otras solo me observa a los ojos muy serio y después de unos segundos me dice un... "usted es una Señorita con muchos proyectos en mente, organícese y le aseguro que todo le resultara a la perfección"... ¬.¬ conociéndolo de seguro ya me ha leído la mente varias veces... y con respecto a la página no entendí muy bien... estaba pensando... no lo sé... como yo no cuento con mucho tiempo disponible... :::ojos popy::: tu la podrías publicar por mí?... ¿no sería mucha molestia?... o sea... yo te mando los archivos y tu la publicas en mi nombre... ¿me explico?... bueno... oye!!.. me ha encantado la canción!! :::guiñe el ojo::: Kano solo se mantuvo seriecito, seriecito... y luego... mi miró y me dijo que eras muy amable... bueno Karina, si gustas publicar mi fic.. contáctame por correo.. ¿está bien?

Mitzuky:: Numat!!!... este... ¿qué no mate a Kano?... :::risitas nerviosas mientras observa al fondo a Kano tomarse su te::: bueno pues, veamos el lado bueno, él ahora está aquí contestando los comentarios conmigo... :::Mitzuky empieza a retroceder y se esconde tras Kano::: y sip... :::lo abrasa sobre protectoramente::: Kano es mío y no se lo pueden robar.

Kano:: U.U

Firulangas::: ¬.¬

Kano:: la que sigue es la señorita Sui-san

Mitzuky:: Otra seguidora de Kano... hola amiga, gracias por leerme... me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero y éste te guste también.. gracias por tu ánimos y sígueme leyendo por favor!!!

Kano:: la siguiente es Naru Kagome de tao... es un nombre lindo n.n

Mitzuky:: si lo es... bueno... son unos favores que tratare de cumplir... no te preocupes, ya los he apuntado para que no se me olviden n.n

Kano:: :::tomando su te:::

Mitzuky:: ¿cuál sigue Kano?

Firulangas::: U¬.¬

Kano:: Si!!.. el último es de la señorita Ghia- hikari

Mitzuky:: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y gracias por leer mi historia.... bueno... Kano, Firulangas y yo nos despedimos.

Firulangas::: Guoff!!!

Kano:: ::Sonríe::: fue un gusto conocerlas señoritas

Mitzuky::: °¬°

Firulangas:: ¬.¬

Kano:: n.n... han sido muy amables con sus comentarios.

Mitzuky:: bien, nos despedimos esperando sus comentarios y bien recibidos consejos...

Nos leemos pronto!!!

PD. Envídienme chicas!!! :::se aferra al brazo de Kano:::

Firulangas::: :::saca un cartel::: ¿alguien me quiere adoptar?

Kano:: n.nUUUUU....

Nos leemos pronto!!


	10. Te amo ¿por que?

:::Mitzuky entra con varios litros de leche:::: brindemos!!! XDDD... (¬.¬ soy menor de edad, no se me permite ingerir bebidas alcohólicas)... les presento el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de mi fic _"NO DUERMAS AÚN"_ Mil disculpas por el retraso Señoritas, pero eme aquí, con nuevas ideas, nuevos encuentros, nuevos problemas, angustias y por supuesto dónde aparecerá el nuevo personaje!!... Numat!!... XDD felicidades amigocha!!... espero y les sea interesante y se sigan divirtiendo como hasta ahora.

Ha!!.. cabe mencionar que le dedico a mi querido **Hitokiri-kun ** lo que resta de éste fic. Pues gracias a él, que me ha escuchado por largas horas como le relato mis locuras de éste fic, también me ha dado nuevas ideas... así que chicas.. a él también láncenle flores o tomatazos si les gusta o no lo que sigue XDD... Gomen Hitokiri-kun... son gajes del oficio XDD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Te amo... ¿por qué? .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**te amo... ¿por qué?**

**Porque me tratas bien**

**Porque sé que en tus pensamientos no está el hacerme daño**

**Porque sé, me quieres proteger**

**Porque antes que novios, somos amigos y antes que amigos somos almas gemelas**

**Porque sé que nadie me querrá más ni mejor que tú**

**Porque... aunque no lo sepa pedir, tu estarás presente para brindarme tu ayuda**

**Porque me tienes paciencia**

**Porque me sabes escuchar y entender**

**Porque soy una mejor persona cuando estoy a tu lado**

**Porque te preocupas por mí y por mi bienestar**

**Porque deseas que yo sea feliz**

**Porque me respetas**

**Porque sé que tu también me amas a mí**

**Por eso y muchísimo más....... te amo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-**

Un nuevo día... si... uno lleno de sombras y sin una luz que seguir... así es mi vida desde hace 3 semanas... todavía lo recuerdo, todavía siento el calor de su cuerpo cuando me abrazó ... no logro olvidarlo... ¿por qué no has venido por mi Inuyasha?... en verdad que no te entiendo...

He intentado olvidarte, he intentado hacerme a la idea de que yo ya no tengo ni tendré más que ver con el sengoku... porque tu... porque tu ya no quieres que esté a tu lado... ¿acaso te estorbo tanto que decidiste corredme?... ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de despedirme de mis amigos... de Sango... Miroku, Kaede o... Shippou.. ::::recarga su rostro en el dorso de su mano::::: los extraño tanto... me siento tan sola...

Siento como una perla de sal corre solitaria por mi mejilla derecha, dejo que siga su curso pues me creo sola, pero no es así... pues reparo como un cálido dedo índice borra el surco que ha dejado la lagrima a su camino.

"Higurashi... no creo que llores por esa novela que tienes en tu mano... te sientes bien?"

Me sobresalto y me autocontrolo pues no se está permitido gritar ni hablar fuerte en la biblioteca escolar... alzo mi mirada y noto como unos brillantes pero sumamente preocupados ojos castaños claros me observan con detenimiento.

"Hojo... yo..."

"Higurashi... ::se sienta a su costado y la toma de la mano::: no sabes cuanto me alegra que éstas últimas 3 semanas te encuentres muy bien de salud... pero... te he notado algo distante... perdida en ti misma... tus ojos se ven muy triste Higurashi... ¿sabes?... es muy malo guardarse las cosas y no desahogarse, sé que no soy de tu absoluta confianza pero sabes que conmigo puedes contar para lo que quieras... si necesitas hablar, yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte n.n"

Yo solo guardo silencio mientras observo como se acerca y posa ahora su mano sobre mi mejilla... es verdad n.n... Hojo y yo hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.. me ha distraído de ésta realidad que me mata, pero.... cuando estoy sola... es cuando él viene a mi mente y me atormenta, me atormenta demasiado éste amor... no se qué hacer.. ya no se que hacer para olvidarlo, ha veces siento coraje conmigo misma!!.. porque?.. ¿por qué soy tan tonta?... él me dijo que me fuera!!.. el mismo me encamino al pozo traga huesos para que regresara.. dándome la excusa de que se sentiría un "miserable" si me pasaba algo... no le importó lo que yo sentía por él... ni siquiera me lo pregunto... ni siquiera me pregunto si yo lo amaba... y yo.. estúpidamente le dije que lo amaba en ese susurro...

"Higurashi!... ¿por qué lloras de ésta manera?... me preocupas"

Siento como Hojo saca un pañuelo de su pantalón y seca mis lágrimas... una leve sonrisa surca mis labios... ¿por qué no me puedo enamorar de él?... siempre tan amable y preocupándose por mí...

"Haber Señorita... usted lo que necesita es un gigantesco banana-split... me acepta la invitación?"

Yo solo sonrío y decido olvidarte por lo menos unos minutos, tomo la mano de Hojo que ahora me brinda para levantarme... justamente acaban de sonar la campana de salida y la bibliotecaria no tarda en tirarnos con los volúmenes más gruesos de enciclopedia Larous si no salimos de aquí... así que nos encaminamos a la heladería más cercana, mientras él me dice sobre unos remedio antidepresivos que tiene su tío en una tienda de remedios chinos yo solo veo el dorado atardecer que me recuerda a tus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las estrellas ya adornan el oscuro cielo... cuanto me recuerdan a ti Kagome... a tus ojos... tus hermosos ojos... los que tantas veces me iluminaron mis días.. hay veces que siento una desesperación en mi pecho... y no puedo controlar mis ganas de tirarme al pozo he ir a verte... varias veces me he sorprendido parado frente al pozo... otras he sentido como algo me quema por dentro por esas ganas de ir a verte... por estar a tu lado... por abrazarte una vez más... por verte... por... estar simplemente a tu lado y que me brindas una de esas hermosas sonrisas.

En verdad que éstas últimas lunas han sido un verdadero suplico sin ti... lo han sido.. de eso no hay duda... Miroku me ha cuestionado y yo... yo no respondo nada... ¿qué responder?.... un: .... "Fíjate Miroku que la corrí por miedo a que le pase algo"... genial, vaya que tenías razón, soy un egoísta... decidí por ti... pero compréndeme... si el saber que estas a salvo en tu mundo me costará éste dolor constante en el pecho... lo prefiero mil veces a verte de nuevo en ése estado tan deplorable... lo prefiero mil veces a saber que estas muerta o herida de muerte... eso no lo soportaría más.

"Inuyasha..."

Solo contesto sin voltear a ver a quien me habla

"Ahora que quieres Miroku"

"Otra vez estás pensando en... la Señorita Kagome"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa"

"Lo sabía, estás pensando en ella... ¿por qué no vas y le pides que regrese?... después de todo lo que pasamos deberíamos de estar unidos más que nunca, debemos recolectar de nuevo los fragmentos, hasta horita solo hemos encontrado un fragmento y sin ayuda de la Señorita Kagome nos retrasaremos más... aparte que sabemos que Naraku no ha muerto :::observa su mano::: eso lo sé porque éste agujero no ha desaparecido... Inuyasha.."

"NO Miroku!!!... DEJA DE INSISTIR!!.. NO LA PONDRÉ EN PELIGRO NUNCA MÁS ¿ENTIENDES?... NUNCA MÁS!!.. ELLA SE QUEDARÁ EN SU MUNDO Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN!!!!"

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero que son esos gritos?"

"U.U de seguro es excelencia que quiere hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha... siempre es lo mismo Señora Kaede... siempre que cualquiera de nosotros tocamos el tema de Kagome él se altera y nos ordena que no la mencionemos... no entiendo porque se fue tan repentinamente sin explicaciones... :::observa a Shippou el cual está dando la espalda dormido::: y Shippou... el pequeño"

"Sí.. lo he notado... ha estado muy deprimido, por lo que me contaste era muy amigo del Youkai que se autodestruyo y a eso le agregamos la partida de Kagome.. lo está deprimiendo"

"Si, aunque lo intenta ocultar... es obvio que está deprimido"

Kirara se acerca a mí y lame las lagrimas que corren... estoy dándoles la espalda, fingiendo que estoy dormidito pero escucho todo... los gritos de Inuyasha y la conversación que mantienen entre susurros Kaede y Sango... no entiendo porqué Inuyasha no va por Kagome... la extraño tanto... me siento solito, además que ella me daría ánimos y me diría que hacer... aún estoy triste por la muerte de Kano, a pesar de haber hablado poco, me di cuenta que él era bueno...

Kagome... te extraño tanto... regresa pronto amiga... te necesito

Siento como Kirara se acurruca en mi costado y ronronea como pidiéndome que no entristezca, yo solo la acaricio mientras sigo escuchando en silencio como Inuyasha y Miroku discuten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por qué siempre evades las preguntas Inuyasha... ¿por qué ese temor de hablar de ella?"

"NO INSISTAS Miroku... ELLA SE FUE Y NO VOLVERÁ NUNCA!!"

"U.U :::cruzado de brazos::: se fue o la corriste... te conozco muy bien Inuyasha, los conozco muy bien a los dos... la Señorita Kagome no se iría si tu no se lo pidieras... ¿no es así?"

"O.O... yo... yo"

"Tu que Inuyasha?... ¿tienes miedo?"

"CLARO QUE NO!!"

"Bién... no tienes miedo"

"NO, NO LO TENGO"

"Si, lo entiendo... no es para que te enojes...¿entonces por qué la corriste?"

"Eso es algo que no te importa"

U.U éste hanyou malcriado ya me colmó la paciencia, así que lo tomo de una oreja y hago que se siente en el suelo a mi costado al frente a la fogata.

"Oye!!!"

"No, escúchame tu a mi Inuyasha.. he intentado tenerte paciencia... pero en ocasiones eres más testarudo que una mula... no me salgas con que es algo que no me importa porque estas muy equivocado, si me importa y mucho... ¿sabes porqué?.. porque la señorita Kagome es muy querida por mí, y por Sango y por la Señora Kaede y ni hablar de Shippou... así que no me digas que no me meta porque no lo haré, todos estamos preocupados por ella y tu eres el único que sabe que paso ese día que te la llevaste al pozo... así que o hablas... o atente a mis continuas preguntas.... ahora bien, si no vas a responder en tu conciencia quedará la obvia depresión de Shippou y la ruptura de los fuertes lazos de amistad que se han formado entre la Señorita Kagome y nosotros... tú decide Inuyasha."

"¿Acaso me estas amenazando?"

"No, nada de eso... esto no es una amenaza, es una promesa"

"já... tus promesas me tienen sin cuidado y bien lo sabes"

Observo como el hanyou se levanta de mi costado y se pierde de mi vista, yo solo emito un suspiro de desesperación y niego con mi cabeza...

"Inuyasha... ¿hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan orgulloso, amigo?... ¿hasta cuando?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Si... y después de eso, me preguntó.... –si tu eres Hojo... ¿entonces quién es él?- ... no sabes la vergüenza que pasamos todos"

"jajajajajajaja... ¿me estas hablando en serio?... jajajaja... pero que despistados son los tres"

::Manos en la nuca::: "jajaja... si... eso mismo nos dijeron todos los compañeros de clase"

"n.n... mira... ya hemos llegado al templo y ni cuenta me di del camino."

"Bien Higurashi ::::observa las largas escaleras que dan al templo del ocaso:::: has llegado sana y salva a tu Hogar XDD ... :::observa la aún presente sonrisa de Kagome:::: te ves más linda con esa sonrisa ¿sabes?... no me gusta verte triste, tal ves no has desarrollado la suficiente confianza en mí.. pero ten en cuenta que conmigo siempre contarás, sea lo que sea y si algo te entristece, te puedo escuchar, no soy muy bueno dando consejos... pero soy el mejor cuando de escuchar a las personas se trata n.n"

Siento como la sonrisa que hasta hace un momento se mantenía viva en mi rostro, desaparece paulatinamente al escuchar las palabras sinceras de Hojo... sus ojos están enfrascados en los míos, tienen un brillo diferente...

"n.n ... gracias Hojo, es bueno saber que puedo contar con tu amistad... fue un placer comer ese banana-split y divertirme ."

"n.n ... que pases buenas noches Higurashi, descansa"

Empiezo a subir las escaleras después de que Hojo se aleja, hace rato ya que oscureció... mamá ha de estar preocupada, pero de cualquier forma, me desvío al pozo, quiero estar sola y no encuentro un lugar mejor que ese......

::::llega al pozo y observa el fondo::: ¿por qué me siento así?.... siento como si me halar, como si me llamara... pero, no puedo regresar, no tengo ni uno solo de los fragmentos conmigo... y aunque los tuviese... aún así no podría regresar... no lo podría hacer, porque... porque...

Ya no lo soporto... ya no... tengo tres semanas.... me había ordenado a mí misma no llorar, no derramar más de una lágrima, pero hoy ya no lo soporto.. ya no lo puedo guardar, ya no lo puedo disimular... necesito desahogarme, lo necesito en verdad... siento un enorme nudo en mi garganta, algo que me quema de día y de noche por igual... algo en mi pecho me oprime, que no me deja respirar ::::desciende:::.

Estoy a oscuras, sentada en el fondo del pozo... es ridículo, lo sé... pero... ::::toma un puño de tierra con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas corren y humedecen la arena suelta:::: eres un tonto Inuyasha... un tonto insensible!!

¿Por qué me apartas de tu lado?... ¿qué acaso lo que me dijiste cuando agonizaba era solo un impulso?... ¿acaso

lo que dijiste fue por mera culpabilidad?.... no entiendo tu actitud, no la entiendo... si me amas... ¿por qué me apartas?... ¿por qué lo haces?... o acaso ¿al verme sana... te arrepentiste de lo que me dijiste?... ¿es eso?... ¡¡¡¡¿es eso?!!!

Golpeo la arena con las manos apuñadas una y otra vez, siento rabia, siento tanta rabia y coraje, contigo y conmigo misma... conmigo por ser tan ilusa, por enamorarme de ti, por quererte de esta manera, por habértelo dicho ha sabiendas de que tu a pesar de haberme confesado tu amor cuando yo estaba a punto de morir, lo más seguro es que fue solo un impulso y no lo dijiste de verdad... eso es lo más seguro... NO ME AMAS.. por eso me corriste de tu lado, por eso!!!... yo nunca podré siquiera ocupar un lugar en tu corazón... ni siquiera como amiga, ni como la chica del futuro que te cura cuando estas herido... solo soy... la humana que detecta los fragmentos... el estorbo... ... pero no... NO MÁS... :::se limpia las lágrimas con coraje:::: si tu lo quieres así... entonces así será... ya me cansé... me cansé de estarte esperando, estar esperándote a que te decidas... Yo seguiré con mi vida, seguiré adelante, te olvidare pues lo más seguro es que tu ni siquiera te acuerdes de mí en estos instantes.

Me levanto y salgo del pozo, aún me siento triste, pero... sé que pasará, se que sobreviviré... nadie se ha muerto por amor ¿o si?... no hay mal que dure 100 años ni idiota que lo soporte... saldré de esta, sé que será difícil... pero lo lograré, Inuyasha ya tomó esa decisión, pues entonces seguiré adelante, lo haré.

Salgo de la habitación dónde se encuentra el pozo, observo el cielo... adornado por unas pocas estrellas, la luz de la ciudad no deja ver por completo el hermoso espectáculo que ofrecen... en el Sengoku se miran hermosas... mucho más cuando hay luna nueva... cuando Inuyasha se vuelve humano completo... sacudo la cabeza tratando de sacarte de mis pensamientos... no quiero pensar en ti... ya no.

Camino hacia el árbol sagrado y poso mi mano sobre su tronco... ¿por qué todo me recuerda a ti?... ya no quiero.. me hace tanto dueño tu recuerdo, el árbol se mece por el viento, como si reaccionara ante mi contacto, me abraso a mí misma... de pronto sentí frío, observo el horizonte dónde al parecer, se dejan ver amuchas nubes... va a caer una tormenta.

"Hija... ¿qué haces aquí?... me tenías preocupada"

le doy la cara a mi madre, había olvidado por completo que no había llegado a casa

"Nada mamá... n.n... solo miraba las estrellas"

Mi madre me lanza una mirada perspicaz y se acerca para abrasarme mientras una nueva oleada de aire mece y hacer crujir al árbol sagrado.

"No sabía que las estrellas se miraban mejor cuando el cielo se está nublando... ¿sabes Kagome?... eres mala para mentir hija"

Yo solo guardo silencio y aspiro el agradable aroma que desprende mi madre, me siento tan bien cuando me abraza, me siento protegida.

"Será mejor que entremos, no tarda en caer una tormenta y tu abuelo está preocupado Señorita, le tendrás que dar una muy buena excusa por llegar tan tarde... pero creo que no tienes ánimos de nada... ¿hay algo que te moleste?"

"...."

"Veo que sí... haber, déjame ver esa cara..."

Siento como mamá posa ambas manos sobre mis mejillas y me analiza los ojos

"n . n ... a tu edad me pasó lo mismo con tu padre"

"que?"

"Si... tu padre y yo pasamos por grandes problemas de pareja... pero salimos adelante hija, tu ya no eres una niña, eres toda una Señorita y estoy conciente que a mi bebe le atraen los chicos, soy tu madre y sé que algún guapo chico te está preocupando... pero no te intranquilices tanto, todo tiene su razón de ser, las cosas pasan por algo... si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, lograrán superar los obstáculos que les ponga la vida... ahora... ::la abraza de nuevo::: ¿qué te parece si entramos y merendamos?... hoy preparé croquetas de pulpo"

"Si"

Estamos a punto de entrar cuando escucho a alguien que me grita

"Higurashi!!"

Es Hojo... quien se acerca con unos libros y un paquete, mamá solo me sonríe de una manera pícara cosa que yo solo ignoro.

"Buenas noches Señora Higurashi.. disculpe que visite a su hija tan tarde, pero le traía esto."

Extiende las manos y muestra mi libro de matemáticas, la novela que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y ¿un remedio chino?

"n.n... eres muy amable jovencito, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a la cena?... todavía queda un puesto en la mesa"

"Pero... ¿no sería una molestia?... yo solo me presente sin aviso y..."

"No es molestia... n.n... los espero adentro"

"Gracias Señora Higurashi"

Mi madre se adentra en la casa dejándonos solos, Hojo sigue mostrándome una sonrisa mientras se disculpa por presentarse sin avisar y me explica que cuando iba camino a su casa se dio cuenta que en la nevería confundimos los libros y que decidió regresar pero que en el camino, llegó de paso a la tienda de su tío y que casualmente encontró la novela que estaba leyendo así que me la compró junto con el remedio chino para la depresión, yo solo le muestro una amable sonrisa mientras tomo los libros y el paquete, después nos adentramos a la casa para merendar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que fue mi imaginación... de pronto sentí como si el aroma de Kagome saliera del pozo... :::mueve la cabeza negando::: esto ya es demasiado, ya no lo soporto, Miroku tiene razón... pero... tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que le pase algo, me da miedo de que le hagan daño de nuevo, no, mejor no... no regresare por ella, no lo haré, seré fuerte y...

"NO lo haré"

"¿No harás que bestia?"

Hu?... estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegó ese lobo rabioso

"¿Qué quieres lobo apestoso?"

"Me fui hace unos días a las montañas a arreglar un problema en la jauría de Ayame, no podía regresar pero pude notar una fuerte presencia maligna aquí, tan pronto como regresé me di cuenta que el aroma de MI mujer no está... cuando se va por unos días de cualquier forma el ambiente queda prendado de ella por dos o tres días... y nunca se tarda más de 4 o 3 días en regresar... su aroma no se detecta más que de ese asqueroso pozo, y es casi indetectable... dime ahora mismo que paso"

"já... por favor, ningún lobo rabioso va a venir a darme órdenes... Kagome NO es tu mujer y no te le vas a acercar más ::::se cruza de brazos en son de triunfo::: es la satisfacción que me queda después de que se haya ido"

"¿Qué has dicho?!!!:.. ¿se fue?!!... pero..."

"Si.. y nunca regresará, así que regresa a tu apestosa jauría y asecha a una de las hembras de tu asquerosa raza, NO a MI Kagome"

"¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!... te dejo cuidándola y lo único que haces es dejarla ir..."

Observo como ese remedo de lobo se acerca enojado al pozo y coloca su pié derecho sobre la orilla de éste.

"Un momento Kouga... ¿qué pretendes?"

"Aparte de idiota, retrasado... voy por MI MUJER... la he visto entrar y salir de éste pozo ¿y tú también haces lo mismo no es así?... entonces yo lo haré, de seguro la encontraré... puedo detectar un leve aroma que sale de aquí.. ella está al otro lado"

"¿Estas loco?... tu no puedes ir a su mundo!!... no lo hagas no seas terco!!"

"Ha no?.. mírame"

"Te digo que no!!!"

"Suéltame bestia!!!... ¿Qué no lo notas?.. eres un imbécil!!"

Un fuerte forcejeo y un empujón fueron suficientes para zafarse de mi agarre, se ve muy molesto... observa con preocupación el pozo, y empieza a hablar mientras apunta en su dirección.

"El aroma que emana el pozo de Kagome no es la misma.. ¿qué no lo notas?... ese aroma no es el de ella... se aprecia el olor a sal... ella NO está bien... ella está sufriendo"

"....."

Es verdad... no lo había notado, ese aroma se nota melancólica... es un aroma bastante diferente... pero aún así es la de ella, Kagome.... estás sufriendo...

"Kagome..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Señor Sesshoumaru... Rin quiere saber si ésta ves iremos a su castillo"

"No molestes al amo bonito Rin."

"Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, por lo que duraremos dos o tres días en el castillo, como estamos muy cerca, ésta noche no acamparemos y llegaremos al amanecer"

"¿y qué asuntos tiene que arreglar?"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Rin, cállate y deja de molestar al amo bonito con tus preguntas tóntas!!!"

Yo solo sigo caminando... aún tengo en mi poder el corazón de Kagura, éste sigue palpitando, claro ejemplo de que sigue viva... y si ella lo está entonces... Naraku también.. basuras... tan pronto como los tenga frente a mí, los haré papilla, pero primero... :::observa a Rin reír y platicar con Jaken::: tengo que arreglar unos asuntos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya tengo mucho tiempo sin poderme mover... aunque logré sobrevivir quedé prácticamente semidestruida... ni siquiera puedo sostener mi abanico, no sé dónde estoy... solo he despertado o abierto los ojos cuando reúno las suficientes fuerzas, y siempre está a mi costado una humana...

Precisamente ahora acabo de abrir mis ojos y ella está aquí tocándome la frente con su mano.. como tomándome la temperatura... se ve que es una humana joven... trato de hablar...

"Shh... será mejor que siga descansando... le falta mucho para recuperarse... le encontré a la orilla del lago que está cerca de aquí... estaba casi muerta, pero creo que por ser una Youkai se recuperará más pronto que un humano... n.n... ustedes los youkai siempre me han impresionado con su capacidad de recuperarse pronto"

¿No me tiene miedo?... a pesar de saber que soy una Youkai no me tiene miedo... observo con más detenimiento el lugar... es una cabaña... muy sencilla, veo como la mujer se mueve sigilosamente por el lugar, el ambiente está impregnado de una aroma a hiervas... veo como prende unas velas y hace unas extrañas oraciones, para después acercarse y tomar mi abanico!!... yo trato de impedirlo pero ella solo me detiene con una sola mano... maldita sea... esa explosión me daño demasiado.

"Si quiere curarse pronto... manténgase quieta"

Vaya... resulto ser altanera!!...

"Y si... tu... no quieres morir... regrésame... ese... ese...."

"¿abanico?... sé que es una Youkai inteligente... y entenderá lo siguiente... ahora está en mi hogar y aquí se llevan a cabo mis reglas... y también sé que éste abanico le da mucho poder por lo que preferiría que se mantuviera alejada de él... no vaya a ser que me quiera matar, sea buena huésped y manténgase quieta o si no, sus heridas no sanarán... y no podrá irse de aquí... que de seguro es lo que está deseando"

Observo a la humana con mayor detenimiento... aún no logro entender por que me ayudo, veo como coloca mi abanico entre su Kimono... es una mujer bastante extraña... me habla como si fuera una más, siendo que otros humanos tan solo al verme mis ojos rojos se espantan, su Kimono es extraño... es de color negro, es totalmente negro pero con bordados rojos y plateados en las mangas y en la orilla de la tela... aunque es de noche, cuando se acerco para tomarme la temperatura pude notar que sus manos son pequeñas al igual que sus ojos... el cabello lo lleva recogido por un broche igual que yo con mis plumas pero un mechó rebelde se le viene a la frente... puedo percibir algo en ella... un brillo emana de su pecho...

"Qui... quién... eres?"

La mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido ocupada dándome la espalda mientras molía hiervas y oraba, ahora me observa perspicaz con sus ojos claros entrecerrados.

"Es desobediente... tal vez por eso le dieron esa tunda... :::se gira y sigue con su trabajo::: duérmase..."

Después de una hora, yo sigo con mis duda y pendiente de lo que vaya a hacer con mi abanico... pareciera como si estuviese muy concentrada, he notado que en realidad no es una humana común y corriente... puedo percibir a espíritus danzando a su alrededor y al parecer ella les está pidiendo algo. Miro como les enseña mi abanico.

"Oye... ¿qué... dem..."

Ella se gira a mi y posa el abanico sobre mi pecho, después me arropa hasta el cuello, al instante siento como los espíritus que la rodeaban me invaden, provocando que sienta un calor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, trato de quitarme las mantas pero ella me detiene, no hago más que lanzarle una mirada castrante y ella me contesta con otra igual.

"NO se mueva, acabo de hacer un conjuro, mis espíritus protectores accedieron ayudarle a restaurar su cuerpo con mayor rapidez, pero con el precio de que no tendré su protección durante todo lo que resta de la noche hasta mañana al atardecer... así que más le vale hacer que esto valga la pena y manténgase quieta"

"¿Por qué me... ayudas?"

Es increíble... tengo más fuerzas para hablar, ese conjuro está sirviendo.

"Digamos que... estoy cumpliendo con una orden, no pregunte más y duérmase por favor, le aseguro que mañana se podrá por lo menos sentar y caminar tres o cuatro pasos"

Esa extraña mujer apaga la fogata y deja encendida una pequeña vela en el centro de la habitación, la luz es exangüe pero me deja ver los movimientos de ella... se lleva la mano al pecho mientras se sienta en un rincón, insisto... hay algo, algo en ese brillo de su pecho... lo reconozco... O.O... es un fragmento de la perla!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Excelencia... ¿por qué no entra a la cabaña? Se puede resfriar la noche está algo fría"

"He hablado con Inuyasha y... al parecer lo hice dudar, Sango... tenía la leve esperanza de que él reaccionara y fuese por la señorita Kagome pero..."

"Todos tenemos esa esperanza Monje Miroku... todos la tenemos, aunque Inuyasha trate de disimularlo se está muriendo por verla, pero como siempre su orgullo no lo deja... :::sonríe::: todo se solucionará, más con esa... err.. estruendosa plática que acaban de tener... n.n ... estoy segura que sus palabras lo harán reaccionar"

"Gracias por tus ánimos querida Sango... entonces.... eso quiere decir que.... ¿vas a tener un hijo conmigo?"

"U.Ú .... guarde su distancia monje"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldita bestia!!!... primero me ordena que No entre y después se me adelanta... pareciera que estaba preocupado, se lanzó sin avisar al pozo trato de imitarlo lanzándome al interior del pozo, al instante noto como el fondo del foso desaparece y un ambiente místico me rodea... empiezan a aparecer nuevos olores, puedo escuchar nuevos ruidos, pero.. lo principal, el delicado aroma de Kagome se intensifica.

Por fin al parecer he llegado al lugar, me agacho y toco la arena que está bajo mis pies, está húmeda y emana un intenso aroma a sal... combinada con el olor de Kagome... ::::toma un puño de tierra y lo observa:::

"Kagome... estabas llorando"

De inmediato salgo del pozo y me sobresalto, está dentro de una cabaña... unas paredes bastante raras... pues están tapizadas de pergaminos mágicos... me acerco y observo uno... bien, como sea... salgo de la cabaña y busco el aroma de Kagome, éste lugar es completamente extraño... hay unas cuevas bastante grandes y extrañas, emanan constante luz de ellas :::observa perspicaz::: doy el primer paso para aventurarme en éste ambiente extraño pero...

"No te muevas Kouga"

Inuyasha me detiene, está parado justo a mi costado observando fijamente en dirección a la cueva principal... (n.n U... la casa de Kagome) yo dirijo mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar, quiero saber que es lo que ve con tanto interés.

"Pero que..."

"Cállate y vamonos"

El hanyou se ve muy molesto, con justa razón GRRR!!!... un humano!!.. un asqueroso humano está...

"Ni me callo ni me voy :::se truena los nudillos::: le daré su merecido a ese humano... ¿cómo se atreve ha abrasar de MI mujer de esa manera?..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo puedo creer!!..

"Hojo.... yo..."

"No Kagome... no te precipites"

Es la primera vez que Hojo me habla por mi nombre de pila, y no conforme con eso... se me ha declarado y me está abrazando!!... ¿por qué ahora?... no se que decir, mi mente es todo un torbellino no pienso con claridad solo... solo... puedo sentir los brazos de Hojo rodear mi cintura con fuerza... No quiero contestar algo que después me arrepienta.

"Sé que en éstos momentos estas pasando por una etapa muy difícil, tus amigas me lo dijeron, un chico te está haciendo sufrir"

U.U.... Yuca!!!.. Seri!!!! Ayumi!!... en que líos me meten... Hojo ahora me sostiene de los hombros y me mira directo a los ojos.

"También sé que no es el mejor momento para declararte mis sentimientos, pero me llena de rabia saber que alguien es tan cruel como para hacerte sufrir, no había querido decirte nada hasta que tu sola lo mencionaras, pero veo que tiendes a guardarte las cosas, Kagome... muy independientemente de gustarme como mujer... me interesa demasiado tu integridad emocional y no soporto verte así... ::::posa sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kagome::: déjame tratar de hacerte feliz"

O.O.... Hojo... ¿qué hago?!!.. se está acercando demasiado!!... ¿qué hago?!!! :::::al fondo se ve un furioso Inuyasha siendo detenido por otro furioso Kouga:::: Me sobresalto y doy un paso hacia atrás con mi mano en mi pecho.... siento varios fragmentos de la perla, y vienen en dirección del pozo, lanzo una mirada a ese lugar y la puerta corrediza se ve abierta.. Inu... yasha... ¿has venido?.

"Lo lamento Kagome, fui muy atrevido, discúlpame por favor... espero y no te molestes"

"Hojo... cuanto lo lamento... te agradezco de todo corazón tus sentimientos y tu preocupación... :::observa en dirección al pozo:::: pero... mi mente en éste momento es todo un torbellino, estoy muy confundida y no quisiera lastimarte... déjame por favor aclarar mi mente y mi espíritu, son muchas las cosas por las que estoy pasando y necesito de mucho tiempo para sanar, no mi cuerpo, sino mi alma."

"Te entiendo ... bien n.n... :::reverencia::: disculpa si te he incomodado Higurashi, yo solo quería que te enteraras de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, gracias por la cena... ¿puedo seguir pasando por ti, como lo hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días?"

"si... entonces... ¿amigos?"

"amigos.. hasta que esa mentecita se aclare n.n"

Hojo se da la vuelta y se va, tan pronto como lo pierdo de vista yo corro con todas mis fuerzas al pozo, puedo seguir sintiendo varios fragmentos de la perla, ya es muy noche y la luna a sido totalmente cubierta por unas espesas nubes que continuamente lanzan relámpagos, no tarda en llover, pero eso no me importa, estaba equivocada, todo lo que pensé no era cierto... Inuyasha ha regresado.

Entro estrepitosamente a la vieja cabaña con una enorme sonrisa adornando mi rostro

"Inuyasha... ¿eres tu?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella por fin a entrado, Inuyasha no se quedó a ver más, después de ver como el asqueroso humano tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Kagome y se acercaba para besarla, él dejó de sujetarme, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Kagome está parada frente a mí, sorprendida de verme, esperaba ver a la bestia en vez de a mi, me acerco y la tomo de ambas manos.

"Kagome... ¡Quién... era.. ese humano?..."

"Kouga... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pude detectar que sufrías, el pozo emanaba una aroma triste tuya... por eso decidí venir... ¡¡¡¡pero nunca esperé toparme con un humano abrazando a mi mujer!!!"

"¿tu mujer?... n.n U... Kouga, creo que estas equivocado... yo no sufro y no soy tu"

"¿entonces por qué el fondo del pozo está humedecido por tus lágrimas?... estuviste llorando en ese lugar y de seguro esa bestia es el responsable... por eso no se quiso quedar"

"Inuyasha.. ¿ha estado aquí?

Kagome me observa con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos, yo solo destiendo mi garra y le muestro el único fragmento que hasta horita ha encontrado Inuyasha.

"Antes de irse... me dijo que te lo entregara, que tu sabrías que hacer con él... por lo que he notado éste fragmento es el único que han logrado recuperar la bestia y tus amigos.. yo en cambio en encontrado varios más"

"¿Solo te dijo eso?..."

"Si... bueno... sus palabras exactas fueron... dale esto a... ::Con desprecio:: Kagome... ella sabrá que hacer con él... y después susurro algo sobre una tal kikyou y tu... dijo que después de todo ambas son iguales"

"¡¡¡¿qué has dicho?!!!"

"Oye... yo no lo dije... él lo dijo... Kagome, ¿cuándo regresarás?... la mujer del jefe de la jauría debe estar al lado del líder... además :::olfatea el lugar::: ésta zona no es sana para ti, detecto aromas extrañas, ruidos muy raros... no puede ser que puedas vivir con tranquilidad aquí."

Observo a Kagome, la cual está con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido y aprieta con obvia ira el fragmento de la perla, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

"No iré hasta mañana... regresa al Sengoku y si te topas a Inuyasha dile que él es más despreciable todavía!!!!"

Kagome sierra con fuerza la puerta corrediza, tanto que hasta se caen dos tablones de ésta, dejando ver como se va corriendo a su extraña cabaña, al instante puedo detectar como nuevamente ha dejado a su paso ese aroma a sal... está llorando.

Un rayo ilumina el cielo dando así el anuncio de una fuerte tormenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien chicas... ésta vez lo dejaré hasta aquí.. ésta ves no contestaré los comentarios, discúlpenme ando corta de tiempo, pero hubo uno por ahí que me llamó mucho la atención... me pedía que no cambiara la trama de la historia y que fuera fiel a el protagonismo de los personajes,... Claro que acepto sus sugerencias y me gusta que me den ese tipo de críticas... si por alguna razón notas o notan que está sucediendo esto... hálenme las orejas ¿sale?.... bien, con respecto al cap. 10.- no quedo errr.... como yo esperaba, bueno... si. PERO creo que le falto consistencia, bueno como suena, ustedes son las lectoras y me darán sus críticas.. Haa!!... casi lo olvido Kano abrió una cuenta de correo por si quieren mandarle preguntas o no lo que ustedes gusten.

Kano

Guión bajo

Kun

Arroba

n.n... y la misma compañía de correo electrónico que mi correo, n.n U... lo siento, espero y lo entiendan, lo que pasa es que creo que ésta es la única forma de que salga.

Bien... me despido, espero y pasen un feliz día de muertos...

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	11. En ocaciones el amor hiere demaciado

Hola!!!... n.n esto... GOMEN!!!

Disculpen por la tardanza pero lo que paso fue que algún soplón por ahí me reporto por el pequeño he insignificante concurso de Kano, y pues como es consecuencia, F.F tuvo la maravillosísima idea de multarme y no dejarme subir un solo capítulo durante muchos días, bueno, el punto es que mi multa ya ha sido cubierta y puedo subir de nuevo los cap. Jejeje... haber cuando hacemos otro concurso!!! Jajajajaja...

Firulangas:: ¬¬ ::saca su cartel::: nunca aprende las lecciones

Naaa!!!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**En ocasiones... el amor hiere, demasiado .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Las lágrimas son como un canto de amor, ¿deseas ver que la tristeza cálida es?**

**El mundo está lleno de trampas, pero sé que aún tiene arreglo, **

**Sentirás una silenciosa oscuridad dentro, pero solo piensa en la luz, la veraz, la veraz....**

**Pero si razonas, tus miedos los afrontaras.**

**A nadie le gusta ver sus sueños marchitarse, ella es todo para ti, pero no la puedes amar,**

**Por más desesperanza sigue adelante, tu destino se acerca, y tu fuerza aumentará,**

**Tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar.**

**Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor y tristeza, ten fe y no dejes de pelear.**

**Ven, ven y gira... tierra... ven, ven y cambia.**

**Para retrasar el fin del mundo, con su voz de amor, el brillo de tu armadura y tus sueños también.**

juju... n.n... es el open de la saga de Hades de los caballeros del Zodiaco XDD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez las cosas nunca fueron como pensé, tal vez me equivoqué... tal vez... él nunca me amo... ::::se deja caer boca arriba sobre su cama mientras observa el fragmento::::: aquí esta... este pequeño cristal... éste pequeño fragmento será el que ocasione mi reunión con el... :::Traga saliva:::: la verdad no siento deseos de ir... ni siquiera yo me entiendo... por un lado, me muero por ver a Sango... a Miroku, a Shippou.... pero,... Inuyasha... él, me ha dejado muy en claro que no me quiere ver... por alguna razón está muy molesto conmigo :::pone cara molesta::: y ni siquiera sé que hice!!!... :::suspira::: ya son las 10 de la mañana, la luz matinal se cuela atrevida por entre las cortinas, me levanto de mi cama una vez más, me observo en el espejo y desconozco totalmente la imagen que éste refleja... mis ojos están hinchados, lloré toda la noche, pero también pensé muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que... la perla de Shikon a sido esparcida de nuevo por todo Japón y nuevamente yo soy la responsable de ello, regresaré única y exclusivamente a reunir los fragmentos y a saludar a mis amigos... aya Inuyasha si me compara con... Kikyou, aya él si piensa que soy igual de despreciable que esa mujer... aya él y su deseo de ser un Youkai completo, por mi parte él es un hanyou más.

Se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, pues por fin podré ver a mis amigos, los extraño tanto... ::::se escuchan dos pequeños golpes en la puerta::::

"pase."

"hija... Hojo ya llegó, pregunta que si vas a ir a las asesorías de matemáticas... pero :::la observa::: ¿por qué no te has bañado?.. ¿no dormiste bien?, tienes los ojos y la cara hinchada"

"No... no es nada, mamá... :::le muestra el fragmento::: tengo que regresar al Sengoku y terminar de recolectar los fragmentos"

Mi madre escucha y muestra una agradable sonrisa, ha entendido mi mensaje.

"Bien, así que piensas regresar a ese lugar... n.n... iré a prepararte comida y mucho ramen, y le diré a tu abuelo que le explique a Hojo el porque no iras, supongo que no regresarás hasta el Lunes por la mañana"

Yo solo asiento

"Esta bien, entonces ten mucho cuidado hija, que la última vez que regresaste venías muy pálida y delgada"

"Si, tendré cuidado... y mamá"

"Si?"

"No eches ni un solo baso de ramen a mi maleta por favor"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:::bosteza:::

"Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a su castillo?...Rin está cansado de caminar toda la noche"

"Ya te dijo el amo bonito que falta poco, además, no seas mentirosa, toda la noche te la paste montada en el dragón, no diste ni un solo paso, así que deja de lloriquear y cállate que al amo bonito le molestan las niñas parlanchinas como tu y..."

"Jaken"

"Si amo"

"Cállate"

"En éste instante amo, como usted diga, ¿lo vez Rin?... esto es por tu culpa, si no estuvieras de hablantina el amo no estaría molesto en éste momento y..."

"Jaken"

"Si..."

Una patada al adefesio verde es suficiente para callarlo, éste Sesshoumaru tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para ser interrumpido y molestado por un sapo asqueroso.

Una repentina jaqueca hace su maravilloso acto de presencia al escuchar un gritito feliz de la cachorro, el cual anuncia que ya llegamos a mi castillo, se puede ver entre las copas de los árboles el sublime esplendor del lugar, ordeno a la cachorro callarse, mientras empezamos a atravesar el campo de protección que he puesto en mi ausencia.

Apenas y posamos un pié en la entrada principal del lugar y todos los sirvientes salen a recibirme, Jaken como siempre empieza a inspeccionar y a dar las ordenes acostumbradas, mientras la cachorro corre a jugar a los jardines y su "nana" seleccionada obviamente por éste Sesshoumaru, se va junto con ella.

Una de mis sirvientas se acerca tímidamente y me hace una reverencia.

"Amo Sesshoumaru... desea usted que le prepare un baño?"

Yo solo la observo indiferente y me doy la vuelta para retirarme del lugar

"No, solo he venido a dejar a Rin.. te ordeno al igual que a todos aquí que la cuiden tanto a ella como a mi castillo, dejaré un campo de protección, NADIE entrara ni saldrá del perímetro, quiero que cuando regrese todo esté igual o mejor que antes"

Observo de soslayo a la hanyou, la cual está sonrojada y mirando el suelo a la vez que asiente, es la que más confianza me tiene y la que más me habla, recuerdo que la contrate hace como 5 lunas llenas, cuando llegó por mera casualidad a la puerta del castillo y salvo a Rin de ser comida por un Youkai de baja categoría.

"Así será amo Sesshoumaru"

Empiezo mi camino ignorándolos a todos y me alejo lo más pronto posible.

"Amo bonito!! No me deje!!"

Tan pronto como atravieso el campo de protección observo como el sapo se queda atrapado junto con los demás en el castillo, no quiero que nadie venga, solo estorbará, me es más útil en el castillo que conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Veo que ya despertó... ya es mediodía"

"Hu?.."

Es esa extraña mujer otra vez, la cual está parada en el umbral de la puerta con un recipiente en mano, la observo detenidamente, la luz del medio día ilumina muy bien y me deja verla mejor, lleva puesto ese mismo kimono negro, pero esta vez tiene decoraciones plateadas y azules... su cabello castaño oscuro lo lleva pulcramente recogido en la nuca por unos palillos dejando su rostro totalmente descubierto dónde puedo visualizar unos ojos claros y al parecer se ven algo recelosos, sus labios delgados se abren para emitir sonido nuevamente mientras se acerca a mi y posa mi abanico sobre mi regazo.

"Aquí tiene su arma, saldré por un rato, supongo que ya tiene suficientes fuerzas para caminar, así que se puede retirar, le agradecería que cuando regresara usted ya no se encontrara aquí"

Por inercia la tomo de la muñeca antes que se retire, me sorprendo pues me siento con fuerzas, no el 100 de ellas, pero si las suficientes como para matar a alguien, creo que el conjuro de ésta mujer si sirvió.

"¿por qué me ayudaste humana y quién eres?"

La mujer solo me observa directo a los ojos

"No pretenderá ser una mal agradecida y matar a la persona que la ayudo ¿Ho si?"

"Eso depende"

"¿De qué?"

"De que contestes mis preguntas"

"Discúlpeme, pero yo no le he preguntado nada sobre usted porque no me siento con derecho alguno de hacerlo, entonces... ¿usted porque si se siente con derecho de cuestionarme?"

Suelto la muñeca que hasta el momento se estaba poniendo morada por la presión que ejercía sobre ella, esa extraña mujer solo se da la media vuelta y se va sin antes decirme

"Le agradecería que para mi retorno usted ya no se encuentre aquí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Entonces Kagome va a venir?!!!!"

"No lo sé Shippou"

"No digas eso Inuyasha, le dejaste o no el fragmento? ¿hablaste con ella?.. ¿cómo esta?.. cuéntanos no te quedes callado ::: Sango se lleva las manos a pecho::: vamos no nos tengas en ascuas"

"Ya cálmense que no es para tanto!!! Si fui al mundo de Kagome porque el baka de Kouga quería ir pero nos la topamos muy abrazadita y acaramelada con un asqueroso humano, por lo que se han de dar cuenta ni se acordaba de nosotros y tal vez ni regrese por estar con ese... humano, así que no se hagan ilusiones que ella tal vez ni se acuerde ni de ti :::apunta a sango::: ni de ti ::: apunta a Miroku::: ni de ti tampoco :::apunta a Shippou::::"

En medio de mi incontenído cólera escucho una delicada y muy familiar voz tras de mí

"No hables cuando no estás seguro de lo que miras... yo si extraño a Sango, Miroku y a Shippou"

¿Es ella?... si es ella, sigo sentado dándole la espalda mientras observo como un llorón Shippou se lanza a sus brazos y una alegre Sango se acerca a la vez que Miroku le sonría y la saluda también, todos están parados en el umbral de la puerta y yo observo todo por medio de las sombras que se reflejan en la pared de madera.

Escucho como Shippou le cuenta lo triste que ha estado sin ella, Sango le explica la falta que nos ha hecho para recolectar los fragmentos y sobre todo el cuanto la hemos extrañado, ella pregunta por Kaede pero Miroku contesta que nos ha dejado al cargo de la aldea pues tuvo que partir junto con otras sacerdotisas de aldeas contiguas a purificar un castillo completo, explicó que no era nada grave, que era un ritual que se realizaba cada año por el dueño que por eso no la acompañaron.

Todos están ahora sentados, Miroku y Sango frente a mi y Kagome se ha colocado a mi costado con un feliz e hiperactivo Shippou en su regazo, yo solo sigo callado escuchando su melodiosa voz, en realidad no pongo atención a lo que dice solo la escucho y me mantengo callado y en silencio mientras ella dice quien sabe que cosas de hanyou malcriados y groseros que no saludan, al instante capto la indirecta y le lanzo una mirada fría, cosa que todos captan pero ella no se inhibe y me sostiene la mirada también.

El ambiente se ha vuelto demasiado frío y tenso, pareciera como si camináramos sobre una delgada capa de hielo que ante cualquier moviendo en falso se rompería y nos ahogaríamos en un mar de insultos y ofensas innecesarias, puedo olfatear su ira, ella me tiene coraje y se puede detectar a simple vista, y yo... yo también lo tengo, el simple ver como otro la abrazaba... la simple imagen de ella ser besado por otros labios me enfurece...

Trato de controlarme y solamente doy un desairado

"Con permiso"

y huyo como un cobarde de la situación... salgo de la cabaña, ¿por qué me causas todas éstas emociones Kagome?... me vuelves loco, completamente loco, me haces experimentar toda clase de sentimientos... amor, ira, felicidad, tristeza, preocupación... ¿celos?... acaso ese sentimiento que experimente en tu casa fueron celos, ¿esa impotencia y ese coraje hacia ese humano era celos?...

Camino hacia el árbol sagrado y me recargo en su tronco mientras escucho el canto de los pájaros que adornan el ambiente... doy un prolongado suspiro

Kagome... mira nada más lo que me haces

"Y según tu... ¿qué es eso que te hago?"

Me sobresalto y volteo, es ella!!.. me siguió hasta aquí... y... pensé en voz alta!!.. maldición! Yo y mi gran bocota.

"¿qué es lo que te hago Inuyasha?"

Yo solo guardo silencio y hago un ademán de indiferencia, ella solo se acerca y toma una ramita de una arbusto mientras se pone a jugar con ella empieza a hablar de una manera calmada pero muy segura.

"¿sabes?... sentí tanto coraje hacia ti por haber comparado con Kikyou"

Ese comentario me sobresalta pero ella me detiene y sigue hablando

"No entendía por qué me comparabas con ella, simplemente no lo entendía, hasta llegué a creer que eras un hanyou más, uno insensible como la mayoría pero hoy que llegué y escuché tu comentario, como le explicabas en un tono de dolor y un dejo de rencor el como me abrazaba un "humano" lo entendí"

"¿y que entendiste?"

por fin pude articular palabra, pero ahora ella se acerca a mi y posa su mano sobre mi corazón mientras me explica

"que después de todo hay algo dentro de ti que se llama "humano" la mitad de tu ser es humano, por lo que la mitad de ti actúa y piensa como humano... nosotros los humanos somos prejuiciosos y tendemos a ver cosas que no son o no esperamos a que nos expliquen hablando y dando insultos hasta cierto punto hirientes que la persona que los recibe es difícil que los olvide... ¿sabes Inuyasha?... yo entiendo que tal vez te sentiste burlado al ver esa escena y aunque no tengo por que darte explicaciones te las daré de cualquier forma.... Esa persona que miraste abrazándome y a punto de besarme es mi mejor amigo... él estuvo a mi lado las últimas tres semanas, semanas que TU decidiste apartarme del Sengoku y que TU quisiste que permaneciera en mi tiempo, cosa que yo tarde en aceptar, y si bien no lo acepte del todo por lo menos me estaba haciendo a la idea poco a poco de no ver de nuevo a mis amigos... óyeme, yo no te iba a estar esperando toda la vida!!!... yo también tengo una vida que realizar, mi mundo no solamente gira en torno a ti y a la perla!!... tu me dejaste muy en claro esa mañana cuando me dijiste que me fuera que no querías que regresara NUNCA... entonces... ¿por qué regresaste?... ¿por qué me insultaste de esa manera?... ¿POR QUÉ?.... sinceramente Inuyasha NO te entiendo, yo también siento, y no me gusta que juegues con mis sentimientos...

"Yo no he jugado con tus senti..."

"¿Ha no?!!... entonces explícame por favor lo siguiente: cuando estoy agonizando con una flecha incrustada en la espalda puedo escuchar tu voz decirme "Kagome Higurashi no duermas aún porque YO TE AMO"... qué acaso crees que no te escuche... si lo hice Inuyasha, escuche cada una de tus palabras, sentí cada una de tus lágrimas humedecer mi rostro cuando caían, sentí cada uno de tus desesperados abrazos TODO.... todo y cada uno de tus gritos alterados, para después ser despertada con ayuda de tu hermano, ir en tú búsqueda ayudarte en la pelea contra Naraku, ver como desprecias a Kikyou y la repugnancia que sientes hacia ella... luego regresar a la aldea feliz de que nadie hubiese recibido daño severo y sobre todo feliz de tu amor hacia mi... ¡¡¡¡pero NO!!!... el joven me pide que regrese a mi mundo dándome una sola excusa :::parodia su voz:;:: "me sentiría un miserable si te llegara a pasar algo"... por favor Inuyasha!!! Hubieras sido más valiente y me hubieras dicho la verdad tal vez un: ¿sabes que Kagome?, me gano el remordimiento y ese día te dije que te amaba solo por impulso, en realidad no te quiero, solo eres el estúpido rastreador de la perla y hasta ahí. Pero no, me dijiste una sarta de excusas incoherentes ... no sabes el infierno en vida que pase, el sufrimiento de saberme burlada y humillada para después, cuando por fin empiezo a encontrar paz en mi desgastada alma llegas y en tu papel indignado me comparas con esa miserable!!!!!!... ¡A ESO LE LLAMAS NO HERIR NI JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS?!!!!! No sabes que mal estas"

Yo solo parpadeo, observo a la MUJER que tengo frente a mi, no sabía que se sintiera de esa manera, no lo sabía

"¿por qué te quedas callado?"

"¿Y qué me dices TU?... yo en ningún momento te di excusas tontas, te lo dije ... preferiría un millón de veces saberte segura en tu mundo que tenerte a mi lado agonizando... Kagome, yo ya no te puedo proteger, los monstruos son cada vez más poderosos y las trampas que nos tienden cada vez más seguidas.. no sabes la angustia que pasamos todos al verte cada día más pálida y con más fiebres.. el dolor punzante que yo sentía en mi pecho al verte sufrir... nada de lo que te dije ese día y días anteriores eran mentira... solo una cosa si lo es, solo de una me arrepiento con todo mi ser"

Kagome me observa recelosa mientras me acerco

"Me arrepiento de todo corazón el haberte comparado con Kikyou, ustedes dos son personas muy en verdad muy diferentes, y tu me lo has dejado muy en claro desde un principio, no lo sé porque dije eso... el ver como ese hombre te abrazaba me llenó de... de... y también, cuando se acercó a ti para quererte besar... no lo soporte y no quise ver más, me retiré del lugar dejando a Kouga... cuando él regreso me explico todo lo que paso cuando me retiré, el como te habías enojado y como habías dejado nuevamente ese intenso olor a sal... Kagome, discúlpame, lo que pasó fue que mis sentimientos humanos me dominaron y sentí muchos... celos"

Ahora ella es la que se mantiene en silencio y me observa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"Si Kagome, me sentí furioso, celoso de que te estuviese abrazando de esa manera, de que te mirara de esa manera y de que estuviera a punto de besarte, celoso de que fuera él y no yo el que te abrazaba y el que sentía el calor de tu cuerpo esa noche tan fría... eso fue lo que paso, por esa mi reacción tan estúpida e hiriente, perdóname por favor, y NO... estás en toda la razón yo NO te AMO...."

Kagome abre más los ojos y éstos se empiezan a humedecer mientras baja la mirada, yo solo tomo su barbilla y hago que me vea nuevamente

"Kagome, yo te ADORO, por ti soy capaz de someterme al más terrible de los sufrimientos, solo por saber que eres feliz, por saber que estas bien y por estar seguro de que tu también... que por lo menos tu a mi me quieres"

No me di cuenta el momento en que la abrace, pues la tengo aprisionada contra mi pecho, puedo sentir sus latidos de corazón y su respiración agitada, sus mejillas se ven de un exquisito color rozado, no lo puedo creer, desde hace tanto tiempo que la quería tener así entre mis brazos, el aspirar el delicado perfume que desprende su piel, sentir ese agradable calor que me recorre todo el cuerpo tan solo de saber que está cerca de mi, esa calma infinita que mi invade es sublime, pero el más bello espectáculo se me es otorgado cuando esos hermosos ojos castaños me otorgan una sola de sus miradas, es cuando me pierdo en ese infinito mar castaño, cuando de verdad me siento feliz y completo.

"Kagome... No saques conclusiones erróneas, yo si te AMO con todo mi ser, nunca me arrepentiría de lo dicho esa tarde, nunca... ¿lo entiendes?"

Una espectacular sonrisa adorna el rostro de mi niña, de mi hermosa niña, es cuando observo sus labios, tan delicados y como si me hipnotizara algo me invita a probarlos y sentir su calidez, es como estar en un lugar diferente, como si todo a nuestro alrededor se esfumara y solo nosotros dos quedáramos en una infinita calma, ella me corresponde y me dice entre susurros cuanto me ama, como ella cuantas veces deseó besarme, pero cuanto le duele saber que lo nuestro jamás resultará, es cuando puedo detectar como el sabor dulce de sus labios se torna algo salado, me separo agitado y noto como surcos cruzan sus mejillas, está llorando.

"por qué?... ¿por qué dices eso Kagome?"

"Por que por fin lo entendí Inuyasha, lo nuestro nunca resultara, no importa cuanto nos amemos, no importa cuanto luchemos contra el mundo... siempre habrá alguien como Kikyou o como Naraku tratando de separarnos, tratando de matarte, o tratando de matarme a mi"

"Pero... "

"Lo lamento Inuyasha... Si, TE AMO, con todo mi ser, como nunca en mi corta existencia he amado a ningún ser, a nadie, en absoluto a nadie e querido o amado como a ti... pero... es obvio que las circunstancias nos impiden el estar juntos..."

"No, no, no, NO"

te abrazo compulsivamente, no puedo creer lo que escucho

"No me digas eso por favor, no lo hagas... NO PUEDE SER QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO DE ESPERAR ESTE MOMENTO QUIERAS QUE NOS SEPAREMOS!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Eme aquí caminando sola por el bosque, si ellos estuvieran vivo no me hubiera dejado ni siquiera acercarme a esa Youkai mal criada... siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, es la nostalgia que me asalta al recordarlos, de no haber sido por esos mal agradecidos aldeanos tanto mi querido hermano como mi honorable padre estarían vivos.

Pero ahora, estoy sola en el mundo cumpliendo con la voluntad de ambos, y aprendiendo cada día más cosas, que me hacen más poderosa, aunque estoy consiento que me falta mucho por aprender sé que algún día alcanzaré el mismo nivel que mi padre y mi hermano... algún día seré una poderosa hechicera.

Por lo pronto me concentro en buscar y experimentar con nuevas plantas, tanto medicinales como venenosas, quiero abarcar todos los campos, ser la mejor, ya he leído todos toda la información que mi padre y hermano me dejaron, lo sé todo teóricamente solo me falta la práctica y es en lo que estaba a punto de empezar, hasta que me tope con es youkai, pesar de que emanaba una cantidad impresiónate de poderes malignos seguí con la petición de mis espíritus protectores y la curé, justo como a mi padre y a mi hermano le hubiera gustado que hiciera.

Observo la copa de los árboles, hay una calma estremecedora, esto no me gusta, saco el fragmento de la perla que llevo conmigo el cual encontré incrustado en la espalda de esa youkai, he escuchado muchos rumores acerca de ésta perla, mi padre antes de morir me contó que podía conceder el deseo que tu quisieras, me encargaré de recolectar varios más y pediré que ellos regresen a mi lado.

Un estruendo hace que me altere, prenso con fuerza el fragmento y observo perspicaz la zona, otro estruendo más cercano, los árboles se estremecen y los pájaros salen despavoridos, es obvio... un monstruo viene en mi dirección!!--- trato de mantener la calma mientras se escucha de nuevo estremecer la tierra, es cuando pido ayuda a mis espíritus protectores, pero... recuerdo que no los tendré a mi lado hasta el atardecer por haber ayudado a esa youkai a curarse!!...

TOOOOMM!!!

Son como enormes pisadas y ésta se escucho más cerca, es cuando empiezo a correr en dirección contraria, para realizar cualquier poder o conjuro necesito la presencia de mis espíritus

"Maldición!!.. tonta!!, tonta!!"

TOOOOOOM

Me a alcanzado, me rodeó y salió justo frente a mi... trato de mantener la calma y de pensar frío... observo el monstruo que está frente a mí, debe de medir por lo menos unos 4 metros de altura, tiene un color azul verdoso y la continua saliva que corre entre sus filosos dientes y cae al suelo parece ser ácido, pues funde las pequeñas rocas que hay.

Empiezo a retroceder lentamente esperando no ser percibida aún, pero para mi mala suerte, los ojos rojos del adefesio se posan sobre mí y me miran como si fuese un buffet listo para devorarse.

"GRRR... humana... tu tienes un fragmento contigo, dámelo y prometo que tu muerte será instantánea"

Trago saliva y busco entre las mangas de mi kimono, observo al monstruo y éste me sonríe victorioso pues cree que le entregaré el fragmento cuando es todo lo contrario, lanzo con fuerza por lo menos unas treinta bombas de humo, las cuales como es obvio explotan he invaden la zona de un humo pestilente y que ante el contacto con los ojos y la piel, sea cual sea la especie, ésta empieza a sentir un ardor y comezón insoportable, ante esta oportunidad de oro yo salgo corriendo nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas, dejando atrás a un aturdido pero muy enfurecido monstruo deseando mi muerte con mucho más ahínco.

Para mi mala suerte lo único que logré fue enfurecer al monstruo e irritar tanto sus ojos como su piel, corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia un brillo que se ve entre los troncos de las árboles, mientras siento las pisadas de ese asqueroso monstruo tras de mí, ramas y arbustos se empeñan en impedirme el paso, a la vez que siento un hormigueo en la espalda pues puedo percibir como ese youkai del demonio se acerca cada vez más y más a mi, si tan solo tuviese a mi lado a mis espíritus ya lo habría acabado o por lo menos ya podría haber hecho algo para salvarme!!.

No me puedo permitir llorar, sigo corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, mi costado izquierdo me empieza a doler ante la falta de oxígeno

Conforme voy avanzando voy notando como los árboles se ven derrumbados y algunos hasta calcinados... ¡¡Ho no!!.. ¿acaso estoy huyendo en dirección dónde se encuentra el matadero de éste youkai, el brillo que he estado siguiendo se hace cada vez más intenso, ya casi alcanzada por el monstruo y a punto de llegar algo se atora en mi pie y hace que me vaya de bruces al suelo.

Es definitivo, soy mujer muerta, me semi inclino y noto que he caído en una especia de boquete... y para mi mala suerte hay agua, la cual me ha mojado y a ensuciado, observo alrededor y noto que a partir de aquí hay un rastro de una explosión, justo en éste lugar hubo una enorme explosión y éste agujero en el que he caído es el centro de ella, el youkai me ha alcanzado y muestra una sonrisa triunfal mientras se rasca el cuerpo y sus ojos lloran irritados, por lo menos me queda la satisfacción de que me comerá y le quedara una irritación de 3 días y dos noches.

"Humana insolente, prepárate, te comeré junto con el fragmento"

Conforme se acerca, puedo sentir una impotencia, sierro mis ojos y tomo un puñado de lodo para después lanzárselo directo a los ojos

"HARG!!! Mis ojos!!!!... maldita!!!"

Esta vez si termine con su paciencia, trato de levantarme pero un agudo dolor en mi tobillo me hace ver que al momento de caer éste se me había torcido, trato de ignorar el punzante sufrimiento y empiezo a gatear fuera del boquete dónde me encuentro y trato de dirigirme al lago, tal vez si me lanzo no me encuentre ahí, pero el youkai me toma del tobillo herido y me arrastra de nuevo al centro del cráter

"AAAAARGHHHH!!!!!!!!... MALDITO!!! SUÉLTAME!!!!"

patadas, rasguños, insultos y lágrimas no son suficientes para librarme, puedo sentir el asqueroso cuerpo del youkai sobre el mío, su repugnante saliva me empieza a caer sobre el kimono desgarrando la tela y llegando el ácido hasta la piel, desesperada busco una roca para golpearlo en la cabeza mientras siento como sus filosos colmillos empiezan a desgarrar mi piel y a probar el líquido rojizo que emana de mi cuerpo y tiñe el agua contenida en el cráter de rojo, nunca pensé morir así, empiezo a sentir que las fuerzas se me van junto con la sangre, el fragmento que sostengo en mi mano izquierda se me empieza a resbalar mientras que con la mano derecha encuentro una especia de tronco delgado, lo aprisiono en mi mano, deseando tener la suficiente fuerza como para enterrarse en el ojo al monstruo que en éste momento desgarra sin piedad mi piel, pero lo único que sucede es que corre una lágrima por mi mejilla...

"No... quiero morir... aún"

al instante siento como las garras del youkai se entierran en mi cuello lentamente para evitar así que siga hablando, todo se empieza a hacer borroso y el dolor se hace cada vez más insoportable, las fuerzas de mis brazos y piernas se van por completo, el fragmento y el palo que sostenía ruedan hacia el agua que en éste momento se encuentra completamente roja por mi sangre derramada, ladeo mi cabeza y observo la luz del sol reflejarse en el agua del lago mientras sigo sintiendo los fríos colmillos desgarrarme tanto la ropa como la piel, después de todo me reuniré con ellos antes de lo que pensé.

Pero algo llama mi atención, el agua que estaba contenida en el boquete empieza a agitarse, el tronco que sostenía se a parado sobre sí y se mantiene en una manera vertical, el agua ensangrentada empieza a subir sobre su tronco y a condensarse para formar... para formar ¡!un callado!!!... el agua del boquete con mi sangre y el fragmento de la perla han formado un callado, el cual se eleva orgulloso y se va hacia el lago que ahora se ha agitado por completo, el youkai ni siquiera cuenta se ha dado de lo sucedido, el lago se ve sumamente agitado y una enorme esfera de agua viene en nuestra dirección y le da directo en la espalda al youkai aventándolo por lo menos unos 5 metros lejos de mi, yo sin fuerzas solo puedo ver mi cuerpo ensangrentado, semi desnudo y mojado por el repentino ataque.

No logro entender que sucede... trato de moverme pero me es imposible, me duele todo y la sangre sigue emanando de todas las impresionantes heridas, creo que no durare más de 1 hora más con vida, dirijo de nuevo mi vista hacia el lago y veo con asombro como un hombre sale del lago sosteniendo orgulloso el callado.

Un momento, con forme se va acercando me doy cuenta que no es un hombre, sino un youkai... uno de apariencia delicada y frágil, ojos azules que emanan frialdad, su cabello es largo de un blanco azulino sostenido por un hilo de plata...él... lleva un kimono sencillo color negro, el cual hace resaltar su tez blanca... se acerca a mi y me observa, después observa con obvio desprecio al youkai que en éste momento se ha incorporado.

"¿Tú quien te crees para interrumpir mi alimentación de ésta manea?!!!"

Ese extraño youkai solo alza su mano izquierda y al instante aparecen tres pequeñas estacas de hielo, las cuales son lanzadas con impresionante rapidez hacia el pecho del youkai agresor, éste solo retrocede unos pasos mientras las estacas se pierden en su pecho.

"¿Eso es todo?... já... vaya que resultaste ser más debilucho de lo que aparentas"

El youkai que sostiene el callado hace un además con su mano izquierda, como si estuviese apretando algo con mucha fuerza, al instante el otro monstruo empieza a gritar de una manera bastante punzante y después de unos instantes de agonía cae al suelo con un hilillo de sangre de su boca.

Sierro mis ojos con fuerza, pues creo que es mi turno, genial!!... lo que me falta, estar en medio del pleito de dos youkai y ser el premio de consolación, en medio de mi agonía espero el golpe final del recién llegado, pero no... me sobresalto al sentir como sus brazos me rodean y me levanta con suma delicadeza mientras me saca del cráter, apenas y tengo fuerzas pero puedo percibir unos intensos ojos azules mirarme mientras me dice

"No tema señorita, ya está a salvo"

Es extraño, siento una calma infinita mientras éste youkai me sujeta en sus brazos, yo solo le sonrío, muestra que él me corresponde de igual forma

"No... quiero, morir..."

Aún mostrando esa sonrisa calmada me responde con mucha seguridad

"Y no lo hará... se lo prometo"

"Gra... cias"

Antes de caer en un sueño infinito, se me queda grabada en la menta la imagen de unos enigmáticos ojos azules, después...... todo desaparece..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(No se ustedes, pero éste me parece un final perfecto... ¿qué opinan? XDDD)

"Kagome, ¿qué pasó?... después de que regresaste con Inuyasha ambos han estado muy callados... como si"

Yo solo muestro una sonrisa fingida, me siento hipócrita por sonreír en éste momento... me siento fatal pero esto es lo mejor

"No te preocupes Sango, es solo tu imaginación, Inuyasha y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro!!.. n.n... llegamos a una conclusión"

"Y se puede saber cuál?"

Yo solo tomo las telas y las hiervas que hemos estado preparando y salgo pero antes le digo...

"Llegamos a la conclusión de que... en ocasiones... el amor hiere demasiado."

Sango abre sus castaños ojos a más no poder y la dejo sola en la cabaña mientras yo me dirijo con Shippou el cual juega con su trompo, y al fondo se puede ver a Inuyasha sentado en una roca cruzado de brazos, yo lo observo mientras se me viene esa plática a la mente.

"No me digas eso por favor, no lo hagas... NO PUEDE SER QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO DE ESPERAR ESTE MOMENTO QUIERAS QUE NOS SEPAREMOS!!!"

"Suéltame Inuyasha... lo lamento, no hay otra alternativa... he tomado la decisión que en cuanto termine de reunir los fragmentos... me llevaré la perla conmigo, destruiré el pozo y los dejaré a todos, la perla es mi responsabilidad ahora, como siempre lo ha sido, y como lo han sido cada una de las tragedias que han pasado, si yo nunca hubiese venido, la perla nunca habría aparecido de nuevo, Naraku nunca habría matado a los familiares de Sango, Miroku tal vez nunca habría tenido ese agujero o tal vez ya habría lo matado, no habría cientos de muertes por disputas provocadas por la perla"

"Si, si!!!... y yo nunca habría despertado de mi sueño, nunca te habría conocido y nunca me habría enamorado de la manera en que estoy enamorado ahora"

En ese momento sentí como me abrazó de nuevo, y me pidió una y otra vez estar a mi lado, me pidió que no lo dejara de querer y sobre todo me pidió dejarlo quererme, me besó una y otra vez, y en cada uno de esos besos me sentí desfallecer, me sentí querida como nunca antes me había sentido, me sentí en verdad muy bien... la verdad no supe como fue que me mantuve firme... no se como soporte y no termine por lanzarme contra él y besarlo de manera inhibida... es verdad, él tiene razón... ya no nos podemos proteger, yo no quiero que le pase nada malo ni el quiere que me pase nada malo a mí, por eso tomo esa decisión tan drástica de pedirme que no regresara... ahora lo entiendo completamente.

"Kagome... no me pidas que te deje de querer porque no lo haré.. NO LO HARE"

"Pero entiéndelo Inuyasha, tan pronto como recolecte todos los fragmentos yo me iré... tu mismo me lo dijiste, yo no pertenezco aquí"

"Entonces yo te seguiré a tu mundo..."

"NO Inuyasha"

"NO KAGOME!!!... NO TE ENTIENDO!!.. PRIMERO ME PREGUNTAS ¿POR QUÉ TE SEPARÉ DE MI LADO?.. DESPUÉS TODO SE ARREGLA Y AHORA TU ERES LA QUE SE EMPEÑA EN ACABAR CON ESTO!!!!..."

"TAL VEZ PORQUE TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ALGO MALO TE PASE!!!"

"KAGOME, YO TAMBIÉN TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ALGO TE PASE, PERO ENTENDÍ QUE ALEJARTE DE MI LADO NO ES EL MEJOR REMEDIO!!::::Respira y se calma:::: sea cual sea tu decisión o tu idea, yo te seguiré amando y mientras sepa que tu me amas como lo haces en éste justo momento, NO permitiré, escúchame bien... NO permitiré ni siquiera que tu acabes con ésta relación"

Después de eso me beso una vez más, fue cuando yo le correspondí de la misma manera apasionada a como el me besó... es verdad, el amor en ocasiones duele, pero eso sucede cuando uno se crea problemas solo, en éste momento él me observa preocupado y yo solo le sonrío, al diablo los temores, al diablo Naraku y al diablo Kikyou... yo te amo Inuyasha y mientras esto suceda dejaré que luches hasta contra mí misma por que nuestro amor no se destruya.

En ocasiones el amor hiere demasiado, pero esto sucede solo cuando uno quiere que hiera, tus ojos dorados se iluminan de alegría al ver mi sonrisa, me acerco y poso mi mano sobre tu mejilla derecha.

"Sabes Inuyasha?... creo que me equivoque"

Tu pestañeas confundido y posas tu mano sobre la mía

"Yo te amo... y creo que seremos más fuertes si luchamos juntos por nuestro amor que por separado... creo que mis ideas y soluciones eran innecesarias e incoherentes, también creo que..."

Tu solo me callas con tu dedo índice sobre mi labio mientras sonríes

"En ocasiones hablas demasiado... yo sabía que no podías estar hablando en serio"

Siento como me tomas por la cintura y me halas hacia ti para darme un nuevo beso, éste es más intenso, no te importa la presencia de los demás, solo me muestras por medio de tus labios cuanto me quieres y cuanto sufrirías si me llegara a apartar de tu agradable presencia.

Mientras al fondo se ve un furioso Shippou ser tapado de los ojos por Miroku y a Sango suspirar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

"Te amo Inuyasha"

"es bueno saber eso... yo también te amo Kagome"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien Señoritas?... ¿qué les parece?... hubo un poco de sangre, un poco de amor, y uno que otro besito, espero haber recompensado la enorme espera y que les haya gustado.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Si!! Y lo más importante, ¡!!El renacimiento de Kano!!!... ¿qué les parece?... como se dieron cuenta sustituí el veneno por la sangre de Numat XDD ... supongo que eso lo hará más err... frío y poderoso para acabar con sus victimas.. jejeje...

Kano:: Creo que la Señorita Numat se asustará al ver tanta sangre derramada

Firulangas:: U.U ::llega con las cartas:::

Kano:: Es hora de contestar los comentarios

**Chiidark**: Veo que experimentaste muchos sentimientos.. pero el que más me preocupa es tu deseo de matarme si llego a revivir a Kikyou... digo... yo no he dicho que ella esté muerta o viva... y pues ya no seré tan mala con ellos, espero éste cap. Te agrade.

**Roshio Haneko Higurashi: **Creo que este capitulo te va a gustar un poco más, disculpa por la tardanza.

**Asami: **Gracias por tus animos, no pude hacer sufrir al hanyou... pero creo que en cambio otro personaje lo hizo por él XDD

Skuld Potter : bien, bien!!.. cuanta desesperación dios mío!!... aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero y te guste n.n 

**Ady**: Tus comentarios en su mayoría fueron tomados en cuenta y aplicados XDD... no pude linchar a Inuyasha, pero si hubo beso y con respecto ha Sesshoumaru... :::habla en secreto::: estoy considerando el rescribir su guión ¿qué te parece? n.n

Kano:: a mi me parece que Lord Sesshoumaru le dará un rotundo No

Naaaa.... para eso le pago... jajajaja... siempre quise decir eso

Firulangas:: U.U ::::chilla y se tapa los ojos avergonzado:::: ¿por qué a mi?

**naru kagome de tao **: O.O.... ¿matarme?... ¿problemática?... eto... :::se esconde tras Kano::: espero y éste capitulo también te guste n.n U

Kano:: n.n

**Elychan: **WOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!.... tenemos a Kagome SAMA leyendo éste humilde fic!! n.n... muchísimas gracias por tus adjetivos calificativos :::como tomate::: eres muy amable

**Numat:** Numat amigocha!!!... No, en el cap. 10 se presentan muy calmados los personajes, pero si el público aclama sangre... pues le damos sangre ::cara diabólica:: muajuajuajua espero y te guste este cap. Si... esa que cura a Kagura eres tu y que no te de pena mujer!!!... que ya viene lo mejor :::saca su tridente, sus cuernitos y su colita:::

Firulangas::: Guoff, Guoff!!!... ::: con cuernitos:::

**KAGOMECHAN122: **Muchas gracias!!!... espero y este cap. Te agrade igual que los demás

**Sayo:: **Primocha linda!!! Que onda... ¿cómo va libertad?... apenas y he tenido tiempo para conectarme, pero ya me estoy lanzando para aya a leer los cap que se me han escapado.. con respecto a éste fic. pues tienes razón en todo lo que dices, y la mujer que cura a Kagura es una especie de... "hechicera" o bruja aprendiz... y si... esta señorita les tiene muchas sorpresas tanto a Inuyasha y compañía como a Kano y a Naraku.. bueno, mejor me callo, espero y te guste éste cap primocha!!

**mikomi shinomori : ** :::compitiendo contra un tomate:::: wuaaaa!! Muchas gracias por tus muy agradables cometarios!!... que detalle tan curioso has tenido... si otra persona hubieras sido habrías dejado un cometario al final de leerlo todo, pero tu me dejaste uno por cada cap. Gracias!!... espero y este cap te agrade tanto como los demás.

**Sakura100:** Aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero no haber tardado demasiado

**Karina: **¿reina del drama?... ::baja la mirada y se pone roja de nuevo::: no lo creo... si... primero mato a Kano y luego me decido por hacer sufrir a los tortoles... aunque este cap. No sufrieron y ¿quién me contradice? ::::grillos::: ¿lo vez? Después de todo existe una pizca de amor dentro de mi pequeño corazoncito de pollo jajajajaja XDD claro que no me tomo a mal tu comentario n.n procurare ponerle un toque cómico al fic, claro sin desviarme de la idea original aunque la comedia no es mi fuerte.

**Kodjijin**:: Siaquí esta!!!

**Hermione:: ** No te preocupes a todos nos pasa alguna vez.

Bien, son todos

Kano:: eso parece

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Esta bien, chicas!!.. espero sus comentarios!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	12. Una nueva jugarreta de Naraku!

Hola muchachas...

Hoy procure no tardar tanto con la actualización, me esmere en la redacción del cap igual que en las demás, pero espero que ésta en especial les agrade.

Hay algo que me inquieta y esto es que algunas de ustedes pensó que el capítulo pasado era el FINAL... déjenme aclararles que no es así, por lo menos yo no tengo planeado aún terminar, aunque el final se acerca cada vez más, aún me faltan algunas cositas más por redactar, así que no saquen conclusiones erróneas por fis n.n yo les avisare cuando llegue a su fin éste humilde fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-UNA NUEVA JUGARRETA DE....NARAKU .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**El corazón tiene sus razones que la razón no conoce"**

.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Cómo?!!!.... no puede ser que esté pasando esto... simplemente NO puede ser.... ese maldito a renacido, y con ello resurgen mis problemas, pero no importa, veo que sigue con ese afán de proteger a los estúpidos humanos, já... ese será su talón de Aquiles"

Kana me ha mostrado por su espejo como ha renacido ese baka de Kano.

Mientras una de mis criaturas buscaba más fragmentos de la perla, se topo con ese hechicera, la cual... con la combinación de su sangre, agua y el fragmento que tenía en su poder, logró despertar la esencia de Kano, que por lo que veo se mantuvo encerrado todo éste tiempo dentro del callado. Baka... yo pensé que habías muerto. Como sea, el punto es que no lograste matarme, justo al momento de la explosión alcance capturar uno de los tantos fragmentos que salieron esparcidos y logre crear un débil pero efectivo campo de protección, logrando de ésta manera mantenerme vivo y regenerarme, ahora que estoy recuperado me toca a mi vengarme, y juro que no fallaré... te destruiré a ti Kano y a Kagura, por traidores... también destruiré a Inuyasha y a su hembra humana la destajaré justo frente a sus ojos lo mismo pasara con Sango, Miroku y ese kitzune llorón.

Kana me muestra una nueva imagen en su espejo, es Kagura, la cual camina por un sendero del bosque, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, la dejaré creer que es libre y cuando menos lo piense... le haré ver lo miserable que es.

Me incorporo, y poso mi garra sobre la cabeza de mi única y más fiel creación...

"Kana, tengo una misión para ti"

Ella solo parpadea y me escucha muy detenidamente, después de entender cada una de mis indicaciones ella se levanta y sale de mi palacio, mientras tanto, hago una nueva marioneta... he cambiado de opinión, le haré saber a esa mal nacida de Kagura que no se librara de mi tan fácilmente.

Tan pronto como la termino, la dejo en el suelo de madera y me dirijo al futon que está ocupado por un delicado y pálido cuerpo femenino.

Me acerco y observo los ojos castaños que ahora me miran con desprecio, afuera se pueden ver serpientes voladoras que intentan entrar con almas para ella.

"Así que ya despertaste"

"¿Qué me hiciste maldito?... no me puedo mover"

":::sonríe::: Kikyou, siempre tan amable y cariñosa... no te hice nada, solamente te rescate de la explosión y te deje con almas suficientes para respirar y hablar, agradecida deberías de estar de que te hubiera salvado, :::cara inocente:: resultaste ser una mal agradecida"

"Déjate de juegos, yo estaba preparada para ir al infierno... no quiero permanecer más en el reino mortal... yo ya no pertenezco al reino mortal"

"¿En serio?... esas no fueron tus palabras al momento de saber que morirías... haber déjame recordar... fue algo así... -- Estoy dispuesta a entregarle mi alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de algún día... poder matar a esa miserable que se a interpuesto entre Inuyasha y yo... y estoy segura que lo lograré... la próxima vez no fallaré... la matare lenta y dolorosamente hasta tal grado de que desee nunca haber nacido.

Lo juro... -- ¿Fueron o no esas tus palabras Kikyou?"

Observo a la sacerdotisa la cual, solo me sigue mostrando esa mirada fría y orgullosa

"Bien... el que calla otorga, y en efecto... esas fueron tus palabras, yo simplemente me concrete a cumplir tu deseo, por lo que has de saber estas en deuda conmigo, he reconstruido tu desgastado cuerpo y no conforme con eso, te he incrustado un fragmento de la perla para que tengas más poder que antes, así podrás matar a esa mujer que tanto odio te hace emanar, precisamente el fragmento con el que me logré salvar es el que te he incrustado, pero no, no te preocupes, ya tengo en mi poder otros 5 fragmentos más, no creas que todo éste tiempo lo he utilizado en curarte a ti y a mi, no... también lo he utilizado para mandar a mis espíritus malignos en busca de nuevos fragmentos :::extiende la mano y muestra los 5 brillantes fragmentos:::: como te has de dar cuenta he tenido buenos resultados, aún faltan más pero este es un buen comienzo ¿no lo crees?"

Los ojos castaños se entrecierran

"púdrete"

"jajajajaja... Vaya... veo que resultaste ser soberbia con tu amo"

"¿amo?... no me hagas reír Naraku"

"No me retes Kikyou"

"Ni tu me provoques asqueroso hanyou de pacotilla, ni tu ni nadie es mi amo"

"Ahora yo lo soy, no creas que por nada puse ese fragmento en tu podrido corazón... así que si no quieres experimentar el más horrible dolor no me provoques y empieza a obedecerme sacerdotisa de oropel"

Por fin dejo que las serpientes entren y la empiecen a alimentar frente a mi de esas almas, ella se incorpora y tapa su desnudez con las sabanas, yo le muestro una sonrisa burlona y salgo de la habitación, no antes sin decirle...

"Cámbiate, que te tengo un .... MANDATO"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hermana... hermana"

Hu?... que lugar tan extraño es éste, escucho a alguien hablar.. es... es...

"Hermana"

"Kohaku... que..."

Es Kohaku!!!... observo el lugar asustada, mi mente de seguro me esta jugando una mala pasada, pero NO!! Todo se ve muy normal, hay un arrollo, el cual alimenta a los árboles de cerezo que ahora nos rodean y mantiene verde el pasto que ahora toco con mis pies desnudos, puedo sentir que éste está húmedo por el rocío de la mañana.

Observo de nuevo a mi hermanito el cual me muestra una hermosa y alegre sonrisa a la ves que un escalofrío me recorre la espalda... no lo puedo creer, eres...

"Kohaku... eres tú"

Doy un tímido paso hacia delante he intento tocarlo, él solo toma mi mano y me muestra una melancólica sonrisa

"Te extraño mucho Sango... ¿sabes?... aún estoy pagando una dura penitencia por haber matado a los exterminadores, a mi padre y por haberte herido.. sin mencionar que le hice daño a muchas personas cuando Naraku me controlaba"

"Yo también te extraño hermanito pero no te..."

"Hermana... perdóname por lo que hice y por lo que..."

"No... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte"

"Se avecina una tormenta Sango, una muy fuerte"

"¿Una tormenta?..."

"Si hermana, una devastadora tormenta, solo he venido a decirte lo siguiente; nosotros sabemos que nos respetas, esos no somos nosotros, nuestros verdaderos espíritus están siendo profanados y manipulados, hermana, se fuerte y actúa con coraje, honor y sabiduría, justo como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora."

"... no entiendo..."

"a su tiempo lo entenderás, ahora es tiempo de que me vaya, ellos me están hablando"

"¿Quiénes?... Kohaku!!... no te vayas Kohaku!!!... ¿quiénes son ellos?.. Kohaku!!!... ¿ha que te refieres?... Kohaku!!!!!!!!!!"

...pp....pp....pp..p....ppp...ppp...ppp...pp...p....ppp

"Kahaku!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me encuentro rodeada por Miroku, Shippou, Kagome e Inuyasha, mi respiración está alterada, siento el sudor frío recorrerme la frente, está a punto de amanecer, he despertado a todos, los cuales me observan preocupados.

"¿Qué acaso no puedes tener pesadillas en silencio?"

¬.¬ bueno... casi todos me observan preocupados

"Inuyasha, no seas grosero, ¿qué acaso no ves que la pobre de sango tuvo una horrible pesadilla?"

Kagome me abraza sobre protectora mientras regaña a Inuyasha

"No solo la veo, sino que la escucho :::se cruza de brazos::: tremendo susto que me dio cuando pegó ese grito"

Yo solo bajo la mirada, ¿qué significara ese sueño?... mi hermanito me ha visitado en mis sueños y ha venido solo para advertirme algo... una fuerte tormenta se avecina

Un pequeño pañuelito es pasado por mi frente, es Shippou el cual me sonríe

"Yo cuando tengo pesadillas pienso en mi papá y me calmo, Kirara también piensa lo mismo que yo... ¿verdad Kirara?"

Mi pequeña gatita de un chillido y se acurruca en mi regazo yo la acaricio indicándole que me encuentro bien y que no se preocupe, cuando de pronto un baso con agua fresca se me es ofrecido, alzo la mirada y me topo con unos alegres ojos azules, es el Monje Miroku.

"Ten bella Sango, creo que iniciaste el día con el pie izquierdo y no hay nada mejor que un buen baso con agua fresca para quitar los sinsabores de la mañana."

Por fin salgo de mi estado somnoliento y les brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento a todos y me levanto.

"Gracias, pero no fue mas que un mal sueño"

"Si, ::::se cruza de brazos:::: créeme de eso ya me di cuenta"

"Inuyasha!!... deja de ser tan grosero"

"Señorita Kagome no se moleste con Inuyasha, ya sabe como es de testarudo, n.n mejor ignórelo"

"::alza el puño enojado::: haber si puedes ignorar mi puño Miroku"

Yo solo sigo observando divertida la discusión que mantienen Inuyasha, Miroku y Kagome, mientras Kirara, Shippou y yo esperamos que Kagome haga presencia de su infalible....

"Inuyasha... ¡!!abajo!!!"

TOOOOOOOM

n.n justo a tiempo, :::suspira::: ya extrañaba este ambiente, teníamos mucho tiempo que no convivíamos como cotidianamente lo hacemos, tantos problemas y trabas casi me hacen olvidar lo especial que es el estar con todos estos locos XD, Shippou me observa con cara de aburrido, pues estos pleitos ya hasta parecen disco rayado, así que tomo a Kirara en brazos y le hago señas al pequeño kitzune si quiere desayunar a lo que él solo me indica con una enorme sonrisa que si, tan pronto como encontramos la ocasión nos salimos a preparar el desayuno y los dejamos con sus típicas discusiones.

Ya fuera de la cabaña Shippou empieza a buscar troncos para leña cuando puedo notar que anciana Kaede llega por fin en su caballo, por su enorme sonrisa algo me dice que le fue bien.

"Sango.. buenos días"

"Buenos días Señora Kaede... ¿cómo le fue en la purificación de ese castillo"

"Igual que todos los años, muy bien... ¿y ustedes?... :::baja del caballo::: no tuvieron ninguna contrariedad?"

estaba por contestar cuando dentro de la cabaña se escucha la peculiar voz de Kagome gritar

"abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo. abajo, ABAJOOOOOOOO"

TOOOOOOOOM, TOM. TOOOOOOOM

Se escucha la pequeña cabaña estremecer, anciana Kaede solo abre los ojos a más no poder y me observa incrédula

"n.n U jijiji... no, creo que ninguna"

"Kagome... ¿ha regresado?"

Estoy a punto de contestar, pero una enfadada Kagome sale sacudiéndose las manos

"Y espero que con eso aprendas a no llamarme boba, Inuya.... :::observa a Kaede::: ¡¡¡Señora Kaede!!!... que gusto verla!!"

"Hola Kagome... veo que Inuyasha y tu ya se arreglaron"

Miro como Kagome saca la lengua divertida ante el comentario de Kaede, pero después compite contra un tomate al escuchar una acertada acotación de Shippou

"Si yo los vi, pero son muy raros, primero se dan de besos y después se hacen conjuros :::se cruza de brazos::: el amor es extraño"

"Shippou cállate!!"

Contesta desde el umbral de la cabaña un despeinado y adolorido Inuyasha sosteniendo su espalda a la vez que es ayudado por Miroku, Kagome tiene los colores más impresionantes que jamás había visto en su rostro mientras todos reímos divertidos a excepción de Inuyasha claro está.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldita humana, se atrevió a corredme, pero bien, como sea... no la mate nada más porque me ayudo y me saco de ese estado moribundo en el que me encontraba.

Respiro profundo y por primera vez en todo mi vida me siento libre, en verdad soy libre, Naraku ya no me puede controlar, una marcada y sincera sonrisa se dibuja por primera vez en mi rostro mientras miro el hermoso azul del cielo, el viento corre y lo puedo sentir rozar mi cuerpo, me siento tan feliz, ahora si, puedo ir a dónde el viento me lleve.

"A dónde el viento me lleve"

"jajajaja... ¿y como pretendes lograr eso si Sesshoumaru tiene tu corazón bajo su poder?"

Mi sonrisa se disipa al instante de escuchar esa asquerosa voz, tomo mi abanico y veo a...

"Naraku... maldito, no moriste con la explosión"

"Claro que no, ese baka de Kano se sacrifico en vano, ja... que ingenuo, creer que me podría derrotar"

"Pues por lo menos, te arrebato los fragmentos, te humillo frente al enemigo y le dio una paliza a tu queridísima mujerzuela kikyou"

Veo como los ojos que están bajo la figura de mandril se agitan en cólera, yo sonrío burlonamente y preparo mi abanico para atacarlo

"Qué quieres Naraku, ¿a que has venido, maldito?"

Me hace una seña con los dedos indicándome que estoy haciendo mal.

"Solo he venido a informarte, que nunca podrás librarte de tu creador, te doy la oportunidad de regresar, prometo que tu castigo será breve y con el menor dolor posible, pero si de lo contrario, prefieres seguir en tu plan de traición... también te prometo que te daré la muerte y la angustia más grande que jamás hayas experimentado... ¿lo entiendes?"

"Me das unas opciones bastante tentadoras... púdrete Naraku y deja de jugar, que se que lo que quieres es acabar conmigo pero, ¿sabes que?... no lo lograras!!... DANZA DE LAS.... hargh!!!!"

No vi en que momento se acerco, me tomo por el cuello y me estampo contra un árbol, puedo sentir sus garras impidiéndome la respiración... ¿en que momento se volvió tan veloz el muy desgraciado?, trato de forcejear pero el fija su cuerpo al mío impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento, puedo sentir como se acerca a mi oído y me susurra.

"Vas a morir traidora"

Al instante de escuchar esto, mis ojos se abren a más no poder mientras observo como todo el lugar está siendo invadido por un denso veneno, al principio no me preocupo, pues ya estoy acostumbrada al veneno de Naraku, pero cuando lo empiezo a respirar, me doy cuenta que éste ha mejorado y es cuando empiezo a sentir como me quema las fosas nasales, la traquea, bronquios, bronquíolos y cada parte de mis pulmones, un nuevo forcejo en el cual intento apartarme de ahí, pero el muy maldito, con su mano izquierda aprieta más mi cuello y con la derecha me sostiene la cintura mientras deja salir veneno de ésta que me va quemando el kimono hasta llegar a la piel, y provocar el ardor más insoportable.

"¡¡¡Argh!!!... su.. suel... suéltame... maldito... KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora que anciana Kaede ha regresado podemos empezar con la búsqueda da la perla, llevamos mucho tiempo perdido, y con tu ayuda se nos facilitará más el encontrarla... hu?... ¿qué sucede Kagome"

yo pateo una piedrita que se atraviesa en mi camino, Inuyasha y yo salimos a caminar, pues las continuas risas de los demás casi hacían que me explotara la cara de la vergüenza, de paso me disculpe con Inuyasha por haber conjurado tantas veces el collar :::sonríe para si::: se miraba muy tierno cuando le pedía disculpas y él me ponía una carita inocente y me decía que le dolía su espalda.

"Veo que estas feliz Kagome"

Volteo y miro esos ojos dorados, le sonrío aún más indicándole que si, en efecto, me siento la adolescente más feliz de mundo. El me abraza y mientras juega con mi cabello me habla.

"Yo también estoy feliz... ¿y sabes por que? porque estás aquí conmigo... y porque superamos todos los problemas que se nos pusieron enfrente"

"Y los que nos faltan"

"Si, los que nos faltan, pero... al final, verás que siempre saldremos adelante"

El alza mi rostro por mi mentón y me da un suave beso que como es obvio yo correspondo, el simple sabor de sus labios me enloquece, y esto se nota al instante pues nuestro "inocente" beso se a transformado en uno más intenso, puedo sentir sus manos recorrerme la cintura con curiosidad, a la vez que me besa el cuello con lentitud, sus manos ahora están bajo la blusa recorriéndome el vientre y la espalda, me susurra mientras me besa cuanto me ama yo solo me siento estremecer ante sus palabras, nuestros corazones se pueden sentir palpitar rápidamente, sus manos están a punto de subir más pero...

"Inuyasha!!... Kagome!!"

Podemos escuchar a Shippou hablarnos desde lejos, por lo que nos separamos agitados, ambos nos podemos ver con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Kagome, Inuyasha"

Por fin a llegado el pequeño kitzune, y nos observa curioso

"¿por qué se ven tan agitados?"

"¿Qué quieres Shippou?"

Interrumpe apresuradamente Inuyasha, mientras Shippou se lanza a mis brazos y explica que lo mandaron a avisarnos que era hora de partir en busca de los fragmentos, Inuyasha empieza a caminar, pero Shippou, aún en mis brazos me observa perspicaz.

"Kagome... ¿por qué estas sonrojada? :::posa su oído sobre el pecho de Kagome::: tu corazón se escucha palpitar rápido"

"n.n U... no es nada Shippou, solo tengo un poco de calor... es solo eso"

"¿calor?... pero si es de mañana y el sol todavía no está en todo su esplendor..."

Es cuando el puño de Inuyasha se hace presente y le propina tremendo coscorrón que provoca al instante un enorme chipote al pequeño.

"Si ella dice que tiene calor, es porque tiene calor!!!"

" . Kagome!!!.. :::se soba la cabeza:: Inuyasha me golpeo!!"

"Ya lo vi, Inuyasha, no era necesario que fueras tan ..."

"baaah!! Ya vámonos, y deja de estar preguntando tonterías Shippou"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

De pronto éste Sesshoumaru pudo sentir una presencia... sniff.. sniff... grrrrrr!!... es el hedor de ese maldito, por fin apareció, agudizo mis sentidos para poderlo encontrar más rápido, y logro detectar la fuente de esa peste.

Me lanzo a toda velocidad, maldito Naraku, te destajaré tan pronto te encuentre, no perdonare que te hayas metido de nuevo con los míos.

"Kiaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Un grito... es una mujer, se escucho bastante cerca, me apresuro y conforme avanzo puedo ver como el lugar es invadido por un denso veneno, no cabe duda, ese maldito está aquí, y le está haciendo daño a alguien, la visibilidad es dificultosa, tan pronto como atravieso unos arbustos puedo detectar una figura blanca tapando a otra contra un árbol seco... es el, me acerco y puedo ver como esa pestilente figura de mandril tiene aprisionada a Kagura, al parecer la quiere asfixiar lentamente.

Solo me concreto en sacar mi látigo de veneno y con un solo movimiento, la cabeza de mandril sale volando mientras que la demás tela cae inerte a los pies de la youkai que en éstos momentos se encuentra aturdida hincada en el suelo, tapándose la boca y sosteniendo su costado derecho.

"Feh... era solo una marioneta, no puede ser que esa basura te haya provocado problemas"

Los ojos escarlata me miran con desprecio mientras el veneno se disipa y deja pasar los primeros rayos del sol, ella se reincorpora y me mira altanera.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa Sesshoumaru, nadie te pidió tu ayuda"

"no seas ingenia Kagura, éste Sesshoumaru no pretendía ayudarte, mi UNICA intención era acabar con esa sabandija, pues creía que era Naraku, pero veo que la costumbre de tu "amo" es enviar a marionetas a hacer el trabajo sucio, fue mera casualidad que no te hubiera acabado a ti también, creo que no aplique suficiente fuerza como para decapitarlos a ambos"

"Cállate..."

Veo como la youkai intenta caminar, pero al dar el primer paso cae de nuevo al suelo hincada, yo solo observo no la pienso ayudar, de nuevo se lleva la mano a su costado derecho y observa como su palma se tiñe un poco de carmesí, feh... al parecer esa marioneta le causo gran daño, por lo que veo, lo que le causa dolor no es la herida en sí, sino el veneno que entro por ésta..

"maldición... maldito Naraku..."

Puedo escuchar como maldice a su amo entre susurros, y como intenta reincorporarse, camino y me paro frente a ella, se ha quedado estática y lista para desenfundar su abanico, pero yo solo le muestro una desquebrajada pero aún destellante esfera.

"Recuerdas esto?... tu... ¿cómo se le puede llamar?... tu ¿hermano?... me dijo que regresaría por él"

"Damelo, es mi corazón.. tu no tienes porque tenerlo en tu poder"

Ella estira su mano para sujetarlo, pero en un movimiento rápido yo lo aparto de su alcance y doy un paso hacia atrás evitando que me toque.

"No te lo daré hasta que Kano lo reclame de nuevo, el me debe muchas explicaciones"

"El está muerto... así que damelo, él nunca vendrá a reclamarlo... dame mi corazón Sesshoumaru, te lo ordeno"

Yo solo enarco una ceja ante éste ultimo comentario...

"Una youkai de baja categoría ordenándome a mi el GRAN Sesshoumaru Lord tai inuyoukai de las tierras occidentales?... que irónico.. ¿no lo crees?... :::guarda el corazón en su kimono::: no te lo daré hasta que se presente tu hermano, él está vivo, hace poco sentí su presencia..."

"Que no!!!... :::Saca su abanico::: no me provoques Sesshoumaru que no estoy de humor!!!"

Puedo ver como la youkai testaruda que tengo frente a mi saca su abanico y pretende lanzarme uno de sus ataques, yo solo hago presente mi rapidez y la sujeto de su muñeca derecha y la alzo unos 5 centímetros del suelo, al instante se le mira un semblante de dolor, pues la herida de su cintura se ha abierto más.

"No seas idiota, acabas de ser atacada y no te encuentras ni siquiera en estado para defenderte, así que no me provoques tu a mi, lárgate y busca a Kano que..."

"NO... no lo buscaré, devuélveme mi corazón... YAAA"

"Eres terca!! :::la arroja al suelo::: has lo que quieras, solo dile a tu hermanito que lo estaré esperando en mi castillo, le doy como plazo hasta la próxima luna llena, si no viene yo mismo iré a buscarlo y créeme que no estaré del mejor humor"

Me doy la media vuelta y dejo a esa youkai sentada, empiezo a dar mis primeros pasos cuando escucho unos tras de mi, me detengo en seco y hablo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

"¿qué pretendes Kagura?"

"Seguirte... ¿qué más voy a hacer, no te dejaré hasta que me regreses MI CORZÓN, y aunque busque a Kano y lo encuentre, él no acepta las órdenes de nadie, dudo mucho que te haga caso, así que resígnate Sesshoumaru, tus dudas JAMAS serán disueltas"

Ignoro el comentario de esa mujer, no se lo pienso dar, estoy seguro que ésta es la única manera de que esa extraña creación de Naraku venga hacia mí, y si para eso tengo que soportar la presencia de esta mujer... no importa, que hago lo que quiera, sigo caminando y tras de mí se escuchan los pesados pies de ella, puedo olfatear la poca sangre que emana su herida, al parecer es una quemadura, pero por lo que veo es fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo frío... me duele mi cuerpo, pero... puedo sentir una mano tocar mi frente, no puedo abrir mis ojos, mis espíritus protectores están tratando de curarme... ¡¡¡¡¡ahora lo recuerdo!!!!

Abro mis ojos de repente y me siento, al instante un dolor punzante me recorre todo el cuerpo, observo mis manos y las veo arañadas, me llevo la mano izquierda al cuello y noto como alguien me ha puesto vendas tanto en el cuello, como en el hombro y el vientre, en éste momento las vendas son mi única vestimenta, por lo que me tapo.... la duda me empieza a golpear la mente, pues me encuentro en mi cama, arropada con mis mantas y con mis heridas a punto de sanar, puedo sentir mis espíritus danzar a mi alrededor tratando de decirme algo, me llevo la manta al pecho semicubriendome y empiezo a observar perspicaz mi cabaña hasta que justo a mi costado, me topo con unos ajos azules claros.

"KiAAAA!!!!"

TOOOOM

Fue tal mi impresión, que me caí por el otro lado de la cama, rápidamente intento pararme para tapar mi desnudes con una manta pero el tobillo me recuerda que está lastimado y caigo al suelo, sin manta, sonrojada, un montón de preguntas surcándome la mente y exhibiéndome ante un completo extraño intento cubrirme con las manos.

"¡quién eres tu?... ¿qué haces en mi casa?... ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?... ¿qué acaso no estaba muerta?... aléjate!!"

él solo frunce el ceño, se acerca a la cama, toma la manta que momentos ates me cubría y me cobija de nuevo con ella, me toma delicadamente en brazos y me recuesta nuevamente en mi cama, después, se da la vuelta y se va a la hornilla dónde tiene cosiendo algo, lo sirve en un vaso y lo trae a mi, la cabaña está invadida por un sutil aroma a te, el cual es emanado de ese vaso, yo sujeto el jarro y escucho como por primera vez en todo este rato me habla.

"Mi nombre es Kano, después de ayudarla con ese monstruo pude ver en sus ojos vagos pensamientos en los cuales usted quería regresar a su hogar, los cuales que ayudaron a saber el paradero exacto de su casa, y no, no esta muerta... con la ayuda de sus espíritus protectores pude salvarla de las garras de la muerte, ¿sabes?... sus espíritus son muy interesantes, estuve platicando un poco con ellos, y me dijeron que usted es muy fuerte, que estaban muy orgullosos de usted y que sabían que algún día los dejaría partir y descansar... supongo que sus razones tendrá para obligarlos a permanecer a su lado."

"Bien... muchas gracias Kano, por ayudarme, se te agradece infinitamente el haberme ayudado y haberme salvado la vida, PERO, nadie te dio la autorización de platicar con MIS espíritus, si yo los tengo a mi lado eso es algo que a ti no te debe de interesar, así que se te agradecería si te retiras de éste lugar, y te repito, muchas gracias por salvarme, si algún día en mis manos está el poder pagar ésta enorme deuda, ten por seguro que lo haré"

Él solo me muestra una ves más una sonrisa, toma su callado y lo posa en su regazo mientras se sienta en el banco que está al lado de mi cama.

"esto es irónico ¿no cree? Señorita t... fui creado para destruir a los humanos, y en vez de ello los ayudo porque ellos me ayudan, la situación es recíproca, yo le ayude porque usted me trajo a la vida, así que no se preocupe usted no tiene ninguna deuda conmigo, usted me hizo renacer con su sangre, el fragmento de la perla y el agua del cráter en el que callo y mi obligación era ayudarla con ese youkai, ahora, con respecto a sus "espíritus protectores" no le pregunte nada a su Padre y hermano, que en realidad se supone son sus espíritus "protectores" ellos solo me agradecieron el haberle salvado la vida y me comentaron que serían felices si después de éste desafortunado accidente usted reaccionara y dejara de buscar venganza por la muerte de ambos pues nadie tuvo la culpa... ¿es por eso que miro tanta agitación en su alma?... no puede ser que una joven como usted tenga tanto rencor"

"¿Tu que sabes?... tu no viviste una difícil infancia en una aldea dónde te tachaban a ti a tu padre y a tu querido hermano de "personas malvadas"... nunca viviste la angustia de saber que tu madre la tenían prisionera en una pestilente celda tan solo por tener el poder de saber tu futuro tan solo por verte a los ojos, y pensar que día y noche la azotaban ordenándole que mirara un futuro próspero, nunca te escupieron los pies mientras ibas por agua al río y te decía. "hasta a un lado mocosa, engendro del demonio" y cuando tu hermano mayor intentaba defenderte, lo golpeaban frente a ti, para colmo......... mi padre... cuando intento salvar a mi madre... para partir de ese horrendo lugar y empezar una vida pacífica en medio del bosque haciendo lo que más nos gustaba a todos... la magia... fue capturado, amordazado y observó impotente, como abusaron de mi madre frente a él, después la mataron y arrojaron su cuerpo a los buitres, yo lo miré todo, TODO... mi padre lloro por días enteros, los maldijo, les lanzo una epidemia victima del cólera que sentía hacia esas asquerosas criaturas causantes del dolor más grande en nuestros seres, un día, al ver todas las muertes ocasionadas, mi HONORABLE padre retiró la epidemia y les dijo que la deuda aún no había sido saldada pero que si nos dejaban en paz, nadie de nosotros les haría daño, fue un error, debieron haber muerto todos, pues el incidente no fue olvidado, ni por nosotros así como tampoco por ellos, pasaron los años..."

Justo en ese momento él me interrumpe, mirándome a los ojos empieza a hablar... mientras siento como si sus ojos me atravesaran y miraran todo mi interior, como si explorase cada rincón inédito de mi alma.

"Pasaron los años... usted se convirtió en lo que es ahora, una hechicera, su padre y su hermano mayor eran sus maestros, ambos eran excelentes en el arte de magia y usted los admiraba y quiere ser igual o más poderosa que ellos, pero una noches, cuando su padre y su hermano se fueron al bosque en busca de una extraña planta que solo se podía encontrar por las noches en los pantanos, varios aldeanos irrumpieron en su morada, la amordazaron y la llevaron a la misma celda que alguna vez ocupo su madre... ahí la azotaron y le dijeron que los matarían a todos, usted en un intento por salvarse lanzó un conjuro y mató a uno, para cuando su padre y hermano regresaron la encontraron atada a un tronco en la plaza de la aldea con leños secos a su alrededor, pensaban quemarla viva, estaban a punto de prenderle fuego cuando unos youkai en busca de alimento llegaron a atacar la aldea, su padre intento rescatarla pues ambos monstruos se iban contra usted y frente a sus ojos, su honorable padre fue decapitado, su Hermano mayor intento salvarla al igual que su padre, pero cuando logro desatarla, un aldeano testarudo lanzo una flecha contra él lográndolo matar... después, usted se quedó ahí, recostada sobre ambos cuerpos esperando ser comida viva, pero alcanzó a escuchar un susurro de su hermano."

"Se fuerte... eso me dijo mi querido hermano, después salí corriendo del lugar y observe desde lejos como esos monstruos se comieron a gran cantidad de aldeanos, aunque quedaron vivos algunos, yo prometí vengarme, así que lance un nuevo conjuro, en el cual no permitía partir al reino espiritual a mi padre y hermano, aunque en éste momento quisiera, no se pueden ir hasta que se consuma el conjuro y esto será cuando acabe con el aldeano que provocó tanto dolor en mi vida... y ese es Tokia "

Aprieto con fuerza las sabanas en mi regazo, el solo pronunciar su asqueroso nombre me llena de ira, el solo recordar su asquerosa voz me saca de completo quicio y saber que no ha muerto me da ánimos para seguir viviendo para así matarlo con mis propias manos, las lágrimas corren incontenibles por mis mejillas, me duele tanto recordarlo, me duele el alma recordar todos esos asquerosos sucesos... ese maldito, eso maldito aldeano Tokia tiene la culpa

Siento la mano de ese Youkai posarse sobre mi hombro, alzo la mirada de nuevo y siento una vez más como sus azules ojos me atraviesan.

"Las cosas suceden por algo ¿no lo cree?... discúlpeme por tocar cicatrices que aún no sanan...pero yo pienso que el vivir solo para matar a alguien no es saludable y no tiene sentido"

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder, no me había dado cuenta...

"¡¡¡¡¿sabes leer la mente?!!!!"

El solo sonríe

"Por medio de los ojos... si, es una de mis habilidades... Señorita.... Numat"

"¿Sabías que hay algo que se llama PRIVACIDAD?"

"Si, he oído habar de ello"

"Entonces te exijo que respetes la privacidad de mis pensamientos... menudo salvador resultaste ser!!"

El solo toma el tarro que momentos antes me había entregado y va a llenarlo de nuevo a la hornilla

"Si sigue molestándose de esa manera, tardara en sanar"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observo como la marioneta se ha quebrado en un fino corte por la parte del cuello, ::::medio sonríe::: no importa, ese solo fue un distractor, lo mejor está por venir... pronto, ni Sesshoumaru, ni Inuyasha sabrán que fue lo que sucedió.

Kana y Kikyou han vuelto, y por lo que se puede ver, ambas han cumplido mis ordenes

"Regresaron pronto... ¿hicieron lo que les ordené?"

Kana solo se sienta a mi lado y me indica con un leve movimiento de su cabeza que ha cumplido punto por punto cada uno de mis mandatos, después, le doy una gélida mirada a la sacerdotisa, la cual solo me contesta con una cínica sonrisa.

"¿hiciste o no lo que te ordene?"

ella no contesta, solo me mira directo y fulminantemente a los ojos, saca rápidamente su arco y una flecha para después apuntarme amenazante directo a la cabeza.

"A mi NADIE me ordena NADA"

Mal empieza a estirar el arco para lanzarme la flecha cuando yo solo dejo salir una pequeña cantidad de veneno que había depositado dentro del fragmento que incrusté en su putrefacto corazón, al instante veo la reacción que tiene sobre kikyou, el arco y la ballesta caen al piso de madera provocando un ruido seco y hueco, segundos después, la mujer frente a mí cae arrodillada también, mostrando un semblante de puro y auténtico sufrimiento se concreta a tocar su pecho como si quisiera hundir su mano en él y sacar el fragmento, puedo notar como su respiración se ha vuelto dificultosa y la adrenalina corre descontrolada por su cuerpo a la ves que su corazón late apresurado.

Kana solo enarca una ceja y susurra un "te lo dije"

Una sonrisa de mera satisfacción se dibuja en mi rostro a la vez que me acerco a la mujer frente a mi. Al momento de tenerla justo frente a mi, me agacho para estar a su nivel y tomo su mentón obligándola a verme a los ojos.

"Esto es solo una décima parte del dolor que sentirás si me desobedeces de nueva cuenta... ¿qué te cuesta ser igual de obediente que Kana?... además, toma en cuenta que te prometí ayudarte con la muerte de esa humana llamada Kagome, a cambio de eso, me tienes que obedecer en lo que te mande.. ¿qué más puedes pedir?"

Ella solo se zafa con un ademán soberbio y toma de nueva cuenta el arco, pero ésta vez me mira directo a los ojos y habla de nuevo

"Tan pronto como cumpla mi cometido... me dejarás partir al infierno"

"Haya me esperarás querida Kikyou, haya me esperarás"

De nueva cuenta me da una gélida mirada y se retira, yo solamente observo con gran satisfacción como Kana se incorpora para sentarse justo frente a mi y mostrarme el fruto de su trabajo por el espejo, lo primero que el cristal me muestra es a Inuyasha y a Kagome caminando por un sendero del bosque mientras son seguidos por esa exterminadora, el kitzune y el monje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:::Manos en el pecho y suspiro:::

"¿Qué pasa Sango?"

"Estoy feliz excelencia"

"¿Por Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome ¿no es así?"

"Si, después de tantos obstáculos, por fin se declararon su amor"

Observo con gran emoción como Inuyasha le da un cálido abrazo a mi amiga mientras le explica de una manera amable algo sobre las costumbres de los youkai y hanyou, a la vez que ella se sonroja un poco, el solo le sonríe y le da un suave beso.

"¡¡¡Hey!!!... hay kitzunes pequeños aquí!!"

"Si pero a mi no me molesta!!"

Observo como el monje Miroku le tapa los ojos a un enfurecido Shippou mientras Inuyasha lo ignora y le da un fuerte abrazo a Kagome, vaya :::sonríe::: nunca pensé que Inuyasha fuera a ser tan cariñoso. De pronto... Kirara se altera y salta de mis brazos a la vez que se transforma en su modo de ataque, se adelanta y se para frente a Inuyasha y Kagome indicando al frente amenazadoramente.

"Kirara que pasa"

"GRRRRR"

De pronto, Inuyasha se altera también y se para frente a Kagome como tratando de protegerla y mirando en la misma dirección que Kirara....

"Alerta todos... hay una fuerte aroma a cadáveres y tierra"

Rápidamente saco mi boomerang mientras el monje Miroku prepara su agujero Negro, todo es invadido por un silencio sepulcral, no se escuchan ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros, solo esperamos el evidente ataque de alguien que nos asecha, el silencio es roto cuando una serie de siluetas se dejan ver al frente de nosotros.

"AHÍ!!!"

Como siempre, Inuyasha es el primero en salir, pero conforme nos vamos acercando mi corazón va palpitando cada vez más desenfrenado, pareciera como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a vomitar, las siluetas van tomando formas familiares... ¡!!las siluetas son.... ahora entiendo.. ahora entiendo la tormenta de la que hablaba Kohaku!!!....

"¡¡¡¡PADRE!!!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

---Aviso importante----

Bueno, para mi si es importante, no se si para ustedes lo sea XDD... lo que pasa es lo siguiente:

He recibido varias peticiones de lemon por correo.. no son muchas, pero tampoco puedo decir que pocas, por mi, no hay ningún problema en escribir este tipo de escenas, digo, solamente necesitaría documentarme mucho XDD... ya que no se como es esta situación, PERO... también tomo en cuenta a las lectoras a las que tal vez les desagrade éste tipo de escritura, solo pido su opinión, sinceramente he analizado todos los pros y los contras y no me van a creer que están empatados XDD así que necesito saber a quien les desagrada y a quienes No, si en dado caso existe una sola de mis lectoras que no le agrade en lo más mínimo, solo hágamelo saber y NO escribiré NADA que no quieran, pero si por el contrario a todas les agrada, me encargare de crear una escena que no sea muy agresiva, pero tampoco melosa ni mucho menos que caiga en lo prosaico ni vulgar... solo denme sus comentarios. Gracias.

Firulangas:: Guoff!! ::se para en dos patas:: Guoff!!!

Sii!!.. discúlpenme chicas, estoy corta de tiempo, esta ocasión no contestare comentarios pero sepan que los he leído todos, y les agradezco de todo corazón sus felicitaciones!!

Firulangas:: :::Saca su cartel:::: Gracias por sus regalos!!!

Kano:: Gracias por sus canciones, por su apoyo en mi reaparición, y :::sonríe::: gracias por quererme raptar.

Ey!!... no te vas a ir a ningun lade ¿he?!!.. yo aún te necesito aquí para que interpretes los siguientes capítulos, así que ándale, vete a estudiar tu libreto.. ¡¡¡chu, chu!!!

Kano:: Pero... Mitzuky-dono

Pero nada!!... Chu, chu.. vete a estudiar jovencito, ¿ho que?... vas a desobedecer a tu creadora?

Kano:: El que sea mi creadora no quiere decir que...

Sí, si, ya se... que te pueda mandar, tu haces lo que quieres y vas a dónde quieres U.U

Kano:: Exacto n.n por lo que...

¡¡¡Por lo que te vas a ir a estudiar!!!...

Firulangas:: ¬.¬ se avecina una ves más una de esas largas discusiones sobre quien es el que manda y quien obedece... n.n esperamos sus comentarios Guoff!!!..

Nos leemos pronto!!!!


	13. Una tormenta se avecina

Wooow!!!!... ya ni yo me la creo muchachas!!!... el cap. 13 se hace presente!!... ¡qué les parece?

El cap. De hoy espero y sea variado, solo les pido una cosita, diviértanse y dejen sus comentarios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** UNA NUEVA TORMENTA SE AVECINA **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando una pasión se apaga, difícilmente vuelve a encenderse. (Ninón de Lenclós)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.**

Me duele el pecho, ya no salen las lágrimas y si en dado caso siguen corriendo, ya ni siquiera las siento, hace dos horas que acampamos y Kagome sigue vendándome la espalda... las heridas no son las que me duelen, lo que me duele es el alma, lo que en verdad me duele es el alma.

El monje Miroku juega con mi cabello, como tratando de darme paz, mientras Kagome termina de aplicar los últimos desinfectantes sobre la cicatriz que antes me había hecho Kohaku y ahora ha sido reabierta por mi honorable padre. Todos guardamos silencio, en especial yo, que permanezco sentada dándole la espalda a todos y observando como faltan pocas noches para que haya una esplendorosa luna llena.

"listo... ya esta... con esto dejarás de sangrar Sango"

Yo solo reacomodo mi kimono y a pesar de estar sumamente adolorida, me paro y empiezo a caminar en dirección del bosque

"¿A dónde vas Sango?"

Inuyasha se escucha molesto mientras le hecha más leños a la fogata, yo solamente sigo caminando.

"Sango... debes descansar"

"Solamente quiero estar sola un momento Kagome... no te preocupes, Kirara me acompañara, si algo sucede ella vendrá en su búsqueda"

Después de eso, sigo mi camino e ignoro los demás comentarios, quiero estar sola, quiero analizar lo que paso, quiero pensar pero sobre todo, quiero desahogar esta rabia... maldito Naraku, ¿por qué?... por qué tienes que hacerle esto a mi familia, que te hicimos nosotros para que profanes de ésta manera las tumbas de mi padre y mis amigos exterminadores?... ¿no te conformas con mi hermano, ahora también quieres controlar a mi padre y a los mejores exterminadores de mi aldea?...

Millones de preguntas corren por mi mente, hasta que llego a un claro del bosque, se puede ver como la luna, a pesar de no estar llena ilumina perfectamente el lugar, como hipnotizada camino hasta ahí y me siente justo frente de tres pequeñas flores silvestres, Kirara cual gata en busca de mimos se acurruca en mi regazo y empieza a jugar con las hojas de las flores, yo solo la observo, me causa ternura, aún recuerdo cuando mi padre me la regalo... :::suspira y observa la luna::: mi padre... el que una vez fue el mejor exterminador de la zona... ::::una lagrima corre:::: y el que fue acecinado por las manos de su hijo gracias a una manipulación.... :::baja la mirada y una lágrima cae sobre una de las flores:::: el que hoy... me ataco y me hirió justo dónde tengo la cicatriz que Kohaku me hizo tiempo atrás.

Naraku lo revivió, a él y a los demás exterminadores, y estoy segura que Kohaku también, aunque no apareció en el lugar, y que bueno que no lo hizo, pues no lo hubiera soportado :::observa las pequeñas flores::: pareciera como si todos los exterminadores al igual que mi padre tuvieran como objetivo matarme, pues tanto Inuyasha, como Miroku y Kagome intentaban luchar, pero ellos solo se concentraban en esquivar sus ataques y lanzarse contra mi, en especial... mi padre, el cual, esperó a que lanzara mi bumerang y uno de los exterminadores recibió el ataque a propósito para que yo me descuidara y aprovechar para enterrarme su katana en la espalda, caí arrodillada al suelo, los demás exterminadores se iban a lanzar contra mi para darme el golpe final, pero al parecer algo les altero y huyeron del lugar...

Kirara lanza un pequeño chillido y observa justo frente de nosotras, solo se ve la infinita oscuridad del bosque, oscuridad que deja salir de entre ella a un preocupado Miroku.

"Sango..."

Kirara baja de mi regazo y va en dirección del monje, como pidiéndole que hablara conmigo, Miroku se ve realmente preocupado, yo solo lo ignoro y sigo observando las tres pequeñas flores que están frente a mi.

"Sango... es peligroso que estés aquí sola, ¿por qué mejor no...?"

"Se parecen a nosotros"

"¿Cómo dices?"

Acaricio con cuidado los pétalos de la flor más grande, las tres son tan blancas, me recuerdan tanto a...

"A mi familia... estas tres flores se parecen a mi familia... mi padre, Kohaku y yo"

Un silencio sepulcral se hace presente, sigo sin ponerle atención al monje, en realidad pareciera como si estuviese encerrada en mi propio mundo observando a las flores como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, ésta actitud, como es de esperarse preocupa a Miroku por lo que termino aprisionada en su pecho, sus brazos rodean mi espalda con fuerza, yo no me opongo, al contrario, mis brazos cobran vida propia y lo abrazo también dejando salir una vez más las lágrimas, me dejo consolar, ahí, en medio de la noche, iluminados solo por la luna, sentados al lado de tres pequeñas e inofensivas flores que tan solo con verlas hacen que un dolor punzante me recorra todo el pecho.

Ya perdí la noción del tiempo que llevamos sentados en silencio, pero Miroku no ha dejado de abrazarme con la misma intensidad, ya me siento un poco más calmada y al parecer él se ha dado cuenta, pues me separa con cuidado y limpia los rastros de lagrimas que han quedado sobre mis mejillas.

"¿Sabes?... yo siempre te he admirado por ser tan fuerte y aguerrida... y el verte así de frágil me parte el alma en un millón de pedazos, no estoy diciendo que no tengas derecho de llorar, si lo puedes hacer, llora Sango, llora toda la noche si es necesario, desahógate, llora hasta que te quedes sin una lágrima para derramar, pero.. hazlo solo una vez, solo una y nada más.... el demás tiempo inviértelo en recuperar a tu padre y amigos para darles una honrosa sepultura, yo estaré contigo para apoyarte justo como tu lo harías conmigo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-(al siguiente día).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya, vaya... miren nada más quien acaba de llegar...

"Naraku, desde anoche mandé al tal Kohaku a dónde me indicaste... su padre y los demás exterminadores ya tienen rato esperándote afuera"

"Bien, entonces Kohaku ya no ha de tardar en llegar al castillo de Sesshoumaru :::sonríe::: cuando el Lord regrese a su morada, no sabrá ni siquiera que fue lo que pasó, con respecto al padre de Kohaku hazlo pasar"

Observo como la sacerdotisa lanza una mirada fría y se retira, no le pongo mucha atención, pues Kana me está mostrando algo muy interesante por el espejo. El baka de Kano está ayudando a caminar a esa extraña mujer, ahora que la observo con mayor detenimiento puedo notar algo alrededor de ella, se pueden ver espíritus!!... :::enarca una ceja::: ya decía yo que algo de especial debía de tener como para poder traer a la vida a Kano... :::una nueva sonrisa se dibuja en su blanco rostro:::: esta... "mujercita" me puede servir de mucho, por lo que veo es una hechicera... y al parecer se ha convertido en la protegida del sentimental de Kano, una vez más el juego de sentimientos está a mi favor, solo tengo que ordenar todos los puntos que se me presentan y así cada una de estas alimañas se arrepentirá de haberse cruzado en mi camino.

"Señor... Naraku"

Contemplo frente a mi y me topo con una mirada sin brillo

"Así que tu eres el exterminador"

"Si... señor Naraku"

"¿Y sabes cuál es tu misión?"

"Matar a la exterminadora"

"¿Nada más eso?"

"Muy... lentamente... señor Naraku"

"Perfecto, ésta vez irás a atacarla tu solo, necesita el servicio de los otros 5 exterminadores para otro mandato"

"Si, señor Naraku"

"Recuerda, tienes que matarla lentamente :::sonríe::: no se té dificultará mucho, recuerda que la has herido y le será muy difícil defenderse... ahora retírate y termina tu trabajo"

"Si, señor Naraku"

El hombre se retira silenciosamente a la vez que el espejo de Kana llama una vez más mi atención, pues me muestra el rostro del pequeño Kohaku, el cual observa sin emoción alguna un majestuoso castillo protegido por un campo de protección, afortunadamente el pequeño encuentra la manera de entrar para después perderse entre la enorme cantidad de jardineras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"18... 19... 20... 29...13... 59...14....100!!!!... lista o no aya voy nodriza Sayuri... Rin te va a encontrar!!... jiji... a Rin le encanta jugar a las escondidas... Sayuri!!... no hagas trampa, nada más se vale en las jardineras, el castillo está muy grande como para buscarte en tooooodos los cuartos..."

Rin observa como unas rosas se mueven y se acerca cuidadosa de no hacer ruido...jijiji... ya encontré a Sayuri... puedo ver como su mano blanca cae a un costado fuera de los arbustos, me acerco rápidamente y tomo su mano

"Te atrape!!... ¿hu?.... ¿Sayuri?... ¿por qué estas dormida?... Sayuri... Sayuri!!!... despierta!!... Sayuri!!!"

Rin la saca de entre las rosas, estoy asustada, Sayuri tiene una herida en su frente, le sale sangre... Sayuri... ¿qué le pasó?... trato de limpiarla con mi mano, estoy a punto de pedir ayuda pero siento que alguien me hala del brazo

"KIAAAAAA!!!"

Me logro zafar del agarre del extraño y me doy la vuelta para visualizar quien es el que ha causado todo esto...

"¿Kohaku?... eres.. tu"

Miro como Kohaku se va acercando rápidamente a mi, pareciera como si no escuchara, sus ojos se ven perdidos y sin brillo, es como si estuviese en otro mundo... me toma de los brazos y me tira al suelo, trae en sus manos un pequeño vidrio muy brillante que se empeña en enterrarlo en mi cuerpo...

"Kohaku... no... Kohaku!!!... Kohaku no detente!!!!... Kohaku!!!!!!...NOOO.... KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.

"Devuélvemelo Sesshoumaru... quiero mi corazón de regreso"

"Lo que deberías de hacer es curarte esa herida, a parte de que el hedor de tu sangre ya ha atraído a varios youkai hambrientos, ya me mareaste con la peste que emana esa hedionda herida"

Los ojos escarlata se encienden en cólera y su propietaria se me adelanta y se para justo frente a mi impidiéndome el paso.

"Cuando lo siento, porque yo no me pienso retirar sin MI corazón ::::saca una vez más su abanico::: así que tu decide, ya me cansé de estar esperando a que me lo regreses, si no me lo das por las buenas, entonces será por las malas"

Éste Sesshoumaru solo enarca una ceja y observo con ironía como la youkai frente a mi intenta un patético ataque, cosa que como es obvio, YO, el GRAN Sesshoumaru esquivo sin dificultad alguna, la tomo por el cuello y la acerco a escasos 5 centímetros de mi rostro mientras le empiezo a susurrar sintiendo su aliento agitado golpear con suavidad mi rostro.

"No intentes atacarme de nuevo Kagura ::::la arroja al suelo::: hoy me siento generoso, te perdonaré esa osadía tan grande que has tenido hacia éste Sesshoumaru, PERO, a cambio lárgate y busca a tu hermano"

Observo como la mujer frente a mi se reincorpora dificultosamente pero sin dejar de mostrar esa mirada altanera guarda su abanico y posa su mano sobre su herida ocultando el dolor que siente justo en éste momento.

"¿Y para que quieres a Kano aquí?"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, solo concrétate a traerlo a mi, yo haré lo que tenga que hacer"

"Ha!!... o sea que piensas atacarlo o dañarlo!!... No, olvídalo, yo no pondré en peligro al único youkai sobre la faz de ésta tierra que se preocupo tan solo un instante por mi, no, no, no y no... anda, devuélveme mi corazón y piérdete en tus tierras que tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

Ante éste ultimo comentario solo me concreto a dar un paso al frente provocando que Kagura retrocediera la misma distancia avanzada por mi

"Me estas colmando la paciencia, NO te estoy preguntando si quieres o no ir por él... VAS A IR POR EL... ¿Ho acaso quieres que yo mismo vaya en su búsqueda y lo..."

De pronto, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, siento como la piel se me eriza, es una sensación bastante desagradable, giro mi vista en dirección de mi castillo, algo no me gusta... algo no me gusta nada

"Cachorro..."

"Oye!!!... Sesshoumaru!!... espérame, no me dejes aquí!!... Sesshoumaru!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kouga... ¿por qué quieres partir de nuevo? Quédate aquí en las montañas conmigo y mi abuelito"

"No Ayame... yo ya cumplí con el favor que me pediste de arreglar los problemas de liderazgo, ya quedó claro que tu abuelo seguirá siendo el líder por derecho de edad, también les amplié el territorio de caza... ¿qué más quieres?... tengo que regresar a MI territorio, he notado que algo no anda bien"

"Lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo Kouga... tu prometiste que te casarías conmigo... ¿no lo recuerdas?... bajo el arco iris de luna me lo prometiste"

"No Ayame, yo ya tengo una mujer... creí que eso ya había quedado aclarado entre tu y yo"

"Pero ella es humana, además una promesa es una promesa!!.. . las debes de cumplir"

Doy un suspiro ya fastidiado de repetir tantas veces esta misma discusión una y otra y otra y otra vez, es verdad, Ayame es una lobita bastante hermosa, su cabello siempre tiene ese aroma a flores silvestres y a pesar de ser bastante intrépida no pierde ese toque femenino y sensual, es muy servicial, educada y no me cabe la menor duda que sería una excelente mujer... pero.. Kagome, ella...

"Lo siento Ayame, he descuidado mi territorio, tengo que regresar, tu quédate y busca a un buen líder para que se case contigo y ayude tanto a tu abuelo como a ti a gobernar esta zona"

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar, alcanzo a escuchar un susurro de Ayame

"Pero yo te quiero a ti como líder y esposo..."

Ignoro esas palabras y hago presencia y de mi característico tornado para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, tengo que llegar a mi madriguera y sus alrededores, aunque he estado alejado he podido notar ciertos cambios, mucho más la última vez que baje de las montañas y miré por última vez a Kagome, el ambiente se sentía tenso, las aromas del bosque estaban alteradas, el aroma de Naraku estaba por doquier pero en ningún lado a la vez, estaba por investigar lo sucedido pero fue cuando llegó uno de los lobos de la jauría de Ayame y me indicó que había problemas nuevamente... ahora que ya les resolví todo y espero no surjan nuevos altercados, me concentraré en investigar que fue lo que pasó.

Gracias a los fragmentos que recuperé e incrusté de nueva cuenta en mis piernas he llegado a mi destino, justo dónde al parecer ha empezado todo esto... :::se agacha y toma un poco de tierra para olfatearla::: éste boquete emana varias aromas... observo el lugar, que me indica que desde éste boquete hubo una enorme explosión, los árboles están calcinados y grandes rocas han sido removidas de raíz... ::olfatea de nuevo la tierra::: puedo percibir un aroma bastante parecida a la de Naraku, combinada con otra... otra aroma... sniff... sniff... hiervas y bosque...

:::tira la tierra y se levanta:::

":::susurra::: hiervas.... y bosque..."

Ese aroma... es de...

"Numat... ella estuvo aquí?!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡¡¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!!!"

TOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"VIENTO CORTANTE!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

"SEÑORITA KAGOME, USTED Y SHIPPOU MONTEN A KIRARA Y ALEJENSE, ÉSTE MONSTRUO LOS PUEDE LASTIMAR!!"

Yo solo asiento y toma a Shippou en brazos para alejarme, lo menos que quiero es estorbar, así que montamos a Kirara y sobrevolamos la zona, con mi arco y flecha listos por si necesitan de mi ayuda, éste es el 11° monstruo que encontramos con fragmento de la perla, si seguimos así recuperaremos más pronto de lo que pensaba la perla completa, :::observa el enorme fragmento que tiene::: con éste, ya tenemos la mitad exacta de la perla, pues afortunadamente, cuando exploto de nuevo en el momento que le lance la flecha a Kano, la perla se quebró en pedazos más grandes que la vez anterior, y si seguios a éste paso... dentro de unos días tendremos la perla completa.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una gran explosión, hecho un vistazo a la zona de pelea y Shippou me dice alterado...

"Kagome!!... Inuyasha ha sido lastimado"

"Inuyasha!!!"

Me sobresalto al ver una nube de polvo cubrir a Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

"Sango!!!... Miroku!!... Inuyasha!!... contesten"

Un silencio estremecedor se ha apoderado del lugar, lo único que mi cuerpo atina a hacer es saltar de Kirara para llegar con los demás y tratar de ayudar.

"Kagome!!.. no!!"

Logro caer sin lastimarme, pues Kirara estaba volando a una distancia bastante alta del término.

"Shippou, NO te vayas a acercar!!!... mantente aya arriba!!"

"Pero Kagome..."

"Hazlo!!"

Observo como el kitzune se aleja una distancia prudencial, después trato de visualizar a los demás, esa espesa nube de polvo no se ha disipado ni un poco y sigue sin escucharme el más mínimo ruido lo cual me pone los nervios de punta haciendo que millones de imágenes pasen por mi cabeza.

"Sango... Miroku... ¿están bien?... Inuyasha ... por favor .... contesten...."

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder...

"Suéltame bazofia!!!... tan pronto como alcance a colmillo de acero te voy a patear el..."

"jajaja... ¿y por qué no lo haces ahora hombrecito?... eres igual de debilucho que tus amigos, míralos, ahí, inofensivos y sin poder hablar por la falta de oxígeno, tan pronto como te mate, te comeré, después seguiré con tus amigos y luego atraparé a tu hembra"

"GRRRR... sobre mi cadáver!!... GARRAS DE ACERO!!"

"jajaja... ¿eso es todo hombrecito?... ni cosquillas me hiciste, :::se burla::: ¿ya vez lo que te pasa por subestimarme?"

Veo con asombro como ese enorme monstruo sostiene con sus tentáculos a Sango y Miroku por el cuello, ambos están tratando de liberarse, patalean y jalan aire por la boca, si no hago algo el youkai terminará por ahogarlos, Inuyasha en cambios es aprisionado por la cintura y sigue discutiendo acaloradamente, yo solo atino en acercarme, estoy a punto de preparar una flecha...

"Bien hombrecito... ya me cansé de jugar, creo que serás un buen aperitivo... ::::muestra sus colmillos:::: así que di tus últimas oraciones, que tendrás el honor de ser mi alimento"

"En tus sueños youkai hediondo... GARRAS DE ACERO!!!"

Zaz!!!.. ¡¡Eso es!!!.. lo ha atacado directo a los ojos!!

"Hargh!!!! Mis ojos!!... maldito!!!"

Inuyasha cae al suelo y corre por colmillo de acero

"Viento cor!!!...::::se detiene::: maldición"

"Inuyasha!!... ¿qué pasa?"

"Kagome?... ¿qué haces aquí?... se supone que debes estar lejos!!"

"No es el momento de discutir, Sango y Miroku serán asfixiados si no hacemos algo"

"¡Hacemos?... ha no!!... vete de aquí"

"Inuyasha!"

"No insistas"

"No seas terco!!... no puedes hacer el viento cortante o los lastimarás, ese monstruo se está recuperando!! Además puedo ver que tiene un fragmento de la perla, yo puedo ayudar"

"que NO"

Lo ignoró y corro en dirección del youkai, se me ha ocurrido algo.

"Kagome!!!"

Puedo notar como Inuyasha viene tras de mí, así que me apresuro a hacer lo que tengo pensado...

"Maldito!! Lastimaste mis ojos!! Me las vas a pagar hanyou estúpido... :::se talla los ojos::: ¿hu?.. ::::observa a Kagome correr hacia él:::: jajaja... miren nada más quien ha aparecido... la hembra del hombrecito"

Tomo dos flechas, acto seguido corro a los pies del youkai con todas mis fuerzas, no me queda mucho tiempo, Sango y Miroku han dejado de forcejear, ellos empiezan a desvanecerse. Los demás tentáculos libres del monstruo tratan de atraparme, así que esquivo con dificultad unos y me paro justo a sus pies, preparo ambas flechas y lanzo una a cada extremidad que sostiene a la exterminadora y el monje, ambos empiezan a caer al mismo tiempo que el monstruo me sostiene y en un movimiento rápido me lleva a su boca , tragándome de un solo bocado.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.

¡!!!KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

me he quedado petrificado!!!... he dejado de respirar, Kagome ha sido devorada por ese... Mi Kagome...

"Buaaaa!!!--- Kagome!!!!"

La voz chillona de Shippou me saca de mi estado vegetal a la vez que ese adefesio con tentáculos me muestra una sonrisa de victoria

"Para ser humana estaba realmente deliciosa... jejeje..."

"Cállate!!!!... ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle daño?!!!!... devuélvemela ahora mismo!!!!"

Estoy a punto de lanzarle un fuerte ataque con mi colmillo de acero, pero algo me detiene, el youkai frente a mí se empieza a doblegar, a la vez que muestra un agudo semblante de dolor algo empieza a brillar en su estómago.

Los gritos de sufrimiento no se hacen esperar por parte del youkai, yo solo me quedo parado observando sin entender en lo más mínimo lo que esta pasando, hasta que veo con asombro como su enorme estómago se empieza a inflamar, pareciera que va a explotar en cualquier momento, Sango y Miroku han reaccionado y se han alejado del youkai rápidamente.

Recuerdo que Kagome ha sido tragada por ese monstruo, tal vez, aún puedo hacer algo por ella, si, si puedo hacer algo, yo se que si, intento dar el primer paso en dirección del youkai frente a mí, pero es cuando se puede ver como un brillo empieza a correr desde su estómago, por su garganta hasta salir por su cráneo, haciendo que por su rápido recorrido el youkai se vaya destruyendo en mil pedazos, al final solo se escucha una gran explosión, al instante se me viene Kagome a la mente...

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Mis pies cobran vida propia y empiezo a correr torpemente en dirección de los escombros que han quedado, no puede ser que ese youkai estúpido se haya autodestruido!!... no tiene sentido!!... no puede ser!!... que...

El palpitar de mi corazón se empieza a calmar cuando veo a Kagome parada apuntando con su arco hacia el cielo, segundos después, una flecha cae justo a mi costado izquierdo, yo la observo y es cuando caigo en cuenta, el brillo que emanaba el estómago del youkai era la flecha de Kagome que fue lanzada desde su interior, por eso se quejaba de esa manera, Kagome lo destruyo desde dentro. La observo con asombro mientras ella solo se agacha y toma de entre todos las escorias babosas el fragmento de la perla que tenía el monstruo en su interior.

"Bien... n.n ... creo que tenemos un fragmento más... Inuyasha"

Me acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, su cabello al igual que todas sus ropas y cuerpo están cubiertos por liquido que contenía el interior del youkai, pero eso no me importa, solo la abrazo a la vez que un poco de enojo me invade.

"NO lo hagas de nuevo Kagome, no quiero que te arriesgues de esa manera de nuevo!!... ¿entendiste?"

Los ojos castaños solo me observan con amor

"¿Entendiste?"

"Si yo hubiera estado en la situación de Sango o Miroku, te aseguro que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo"

"Veo que contigo no se puede discutir"

"Aprendí del mejor XD.. pero bien, bien... prometo no arriesgarme de nuevo... ¿contento?"

Solo me concreto en abrasarla de nuevo, por un momento pensé que la había perdido de nuevo, y eso... no lo soportaría, en verdad que no lo haría.

"uyy!!!... ¬.¬ ... que dulce se ve el ambiente"

Shippou se acerca sobre Kirara, mientras Miroku y Sango lo imitan.

"Te encuentras bien Kagome"

"Si Sango, y ustedes?... ese monstruo casi los asfixia"

"Lo que paso fue que lo subestimamos... pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, verdad Sango?... Sango?"

"He?... si.... si... no pasó a mayores, es que, Kagome... creo que necesitas un baño"

Todos observamos a mi novia, y notamos como ha quedado completamente bañada en un líquido blanquecino y baboso, ella solo atina a sonreír mientras un exquisito sonrojo se dibuja en sus mejillas.

"Vamos Kagome, hace un rato pasamos un río, te llevaré para que te bañes y cuidare que ningún pervertido ande por ahí :::observa de reojo a Miroku::::"

"Me ofendes Inuyasha U.U... me ofendes"

Kagome y yo nos alejamos dejando a los demás, pues vamos en busca del río para que se quite toda esa porquería en encima, pero algo me llama la atención ella se ve muy pensativa, pareciera como si algo le preocupara.

"¡pasa algo Kagome?"

"No, nada Inuyasha, es solo que..."

"Es solo que... ¿qué?"

"Sango... ella"

"Sigues preocupada por ella, ya te lo explique anoche, ella es muy fuerte, sabrá salir adelante, es mas... anoche miré como Miroku la siguió, estoy seguro que la consoló y la escucho, Miroku es muy convincente y por la actitud que ahora tiene Sango te puedo asegurar que tuvieron un larga platica dónde ella se desahogo ::la observa::: además... :::sonríe burlón::: en lo que usted señorita se debería de concentrar... es en lavarse, ya que está tomando un aroma... er... bastante desagradable"

"Uyyyy!!:. que malo eres!!... vamos a ver si te sigues burlando con esto"

"No... no Kagome... no te atrevas... :::la muchacha extiende sus brazos para abrasarlo y así ensuciarlo a él también:::: Kagome no"

"¿Ha no?..."

"No puede ser!!... mira nada más... esta cosa huele muy mal"

"jajajajajajajaja... síguete burlando de mi y te va a ir peor... jajaja... te hubieras visto te expresión de asco"

"Me las vas a pagar!!"

"Kiaaaa!!!"

Mientras los dos jóvenes siguen jugando a varios kilómetros de esa zona, en la profundidad del bosque, un Lord llega a su castillo estrepitosamente.

"Jaken!!!"

Puedo olfatear la tensión, algo ocurrió, busco el aroma de la cachorro.

"Jaken!!"

"Sesshoumaru!!.. :::llega Kagura tras de él muy agitada::: vaya... este lugar es enorme"

Ignoro a Kagura y sigo el rastro de mi cachorro, entro al castillo y atravieso los oscuros pasillos, Kagura me sigue, me está fastidiando su presencia pero en realidad lo que deseo en éste momento es ver a la cachorro, aquí huele a gato encerrado, ninguno de los sirvientes se puede ver así que me voy directo a los aposentos de Rin, una vez frente a la puerta abro sin previo aviso .

"jijjijiji... entonces... tu jugarás a las muñecas conmigo Sayuri"

"Si pequeña, pero no vayas a hacer desorden porque si no, el Señor Sesshoumaru se..."

"SEÑOR Sesshoumaru!!!.... REGRESO!!!!"

La niña se levanta y atraviesa la enorme habitación como un relámpago para aferrarse a mis piernas con mucha alegría, yo solo la observo con alivio, mientras la pequeña me sonríe y me dice quien sabe que cosas de las jardineras, la ignoro y alzo la vista para observar a la hanyou que la cuida, me extraño al ver una herida en su frente.

"Que gusto verle de nuevo amo Sesshoumaru"

La hanyou me hace una humilde reverencia mientras ese sutil sonrojo aparece una vez más en sus mejillas, no le tomo importancia

"Qué te pasó?"

Apunto a su frente y ella rápidamente se lleva la mano a ella para cubrir la herida con un mechón de su cabello negro

"Yo... yo me... yo... no lo... recuerdo"

De pronto su tartamudeo es interrumpido por Kagura, la cual sale de tras mío y observa a Rin con interés

"Por esta pequeña humana hiciste tanto alboroto?... ustedes los perros si que son extraños, bien... ahora que te has dedo cuenta que ella está bien... :::le extiende la mano::: ¿me puedes dar mi corazón por favor?"

Yo solo sigo observando a la hanyou, la cual observa con asombro a Kagura a la vez que un dejo de tristeza se observa en sus ojos

"Veo que no piensas ir por tu hermano"

Afirmo sin verla

"No"

"Bien... entonces... lárgate"

"Simplemente... imposible"

La cachorro se aburre de estar en platica de adultos, así que toma su muñeca de trapo y sale tarareando una cancioncita que según ella ha inventado para mi, la hanyou está por seguirla, pues le he impuesto como obligación acompañar a Rin a cualquier parte, pero la detengo de un brazo, lo que provoca un agresivo sonrojo en ella y me observa asustada.

"Cura a Kagura"

"Vaya!!... veo que te estas volviendo más amable y hospitalario, Sesshoumaru"

"No confundas, Kagura... no quiero que tu peste se impregne en todo mi castillo, te podría matar en éste instante, pero no quiero que mi cachorro vea tanta asquerosa sangre derramada, y tampoco quiero que tu hedionda sangre atraiga a youkai de baja categoría"

Los ojos carmesí solo se entrecierran lanzando una mirada electrizante, algo que como es obvio no es nada para mi e ignoro con gran facilidad, la hanyou sigue callada observándome.

"¿entendiste mi orden?"

"Si... amo Sesshoumaru, como usted ordene"

Me retiro dejando a las dos mujeres, a pesar de ir por el pasillo, gracias a mi agudo oído puedo escuchar por accidente lo que hablan

"¡Te gusta verdad?"

"¿cómo dice?... disculpe, no entiendo el objetivo de su pregunta"

"No te hagas a la inocente... se te mira en los ojos, y como te sonrojas cuando te habla, Sesshoumaru te gusta"

"Bueno.. yo... no... no... no se a dónde quiere llegar... Señora... Kagura..."

"A ningún lado, es verdad, Sesshoumaru es .... lindo... PERO.... no te hagas ilusiones, él es muy soberbio y difícilmente se enamora de alguien, te lo digo porque... llevo tiempo conociéndolo, no te voy a mentir, el me atrae y mucho, he intentado conquistarlo pero él simplemente me ignora, no pienso darme por vencida, y si en dado caso te interesara, te recomiendo que lo saques de tu mente porque... hay varios inconvenientes para ti... numero uno: eres una hanyou de inu... raza que es detestada para el Lord, con decirte que tiene un hermano hanyou, y lo odia con toda su alma, imagínate lo que ha de pensar de ti... numero dos: eres una sirvienta... ¿qué puedes platicar con él?... ¿cómo limpiar los muebles de una mejor manera, o como limpiar los pisos sin rayar el suelo?... no lo creo y por último, tres: hay hembras mucho más bonitas que están tratando de conquistarlo... n.n entre ellas yo, que somos cultas, educadas, decididas, con voz y boto y sobre todo, youkai COMPLETAS... ¿por qué agachas la mirada?... te he puesto triste?... era mejor que lo supieras ahora que más adelante... ¿no lo crees?"

"Muchas gracias por el consejo... pero creo que no lo necesito, ya que el amo Sesshoumaru y yo, no tenemos una relación más que de empleado – patrón... y para serle sincera, la vida personal del amo Sesshoumaru no es de mi incumbencia y se me haría una gran falta de respeto verlo con otros ojos que no fueran más que de empleada... con permiso, voy por los materiales para curarla"

Me he quedado parado escuchando la conversación mientras miraba un cuadro en la pared, esa Kagura en realidad es....

TOOM

Mis pensamientos son cortados de tajo, al sentir un cuerpo chocar contra el mío, volteo la vista rápidamente y observo a la nodriza hanyou de la cachorro tambalearse, por inercia la tomo del brazo y la halo hacia mi para que no caiga, ella abre sus ojos al notarse apoyada sobre mi pecho, y como si yo la quemara se separa inmediatamente.

"Disculpe mi torpeza por favor"

Se inclina en una sumisa reverencia y al instante me da un agudo aroma a sal, la observo con detenimiento pues varios mechones negros caen sobre su blanco rostro, es una hanyou extraña, está llorando, como si mi garra tomara vida propia la levanto al nivel de su rostro y hago que alce de nuevo su cara, confirmando de ésta manera que está llorando, pues dos surcos recorren sus mejillas, éste Sesshoumaru borra uno con el dedo índice y me lo llevo a la nariz para oler.

Ella solo muestra un semblante de asombro, y ese sonrojo aparece una vez más en sus mejillas... no cabe duda, a los hanyou los controlan las emociones humanas con mucha facilidad.

"Sayuri... ¿es tu nombre no es así?"

"Si, amo"

"No llores en mi castillo, odio el aroma a sal de las lágrimas"

"Si... amo... Sesshoumaru"

Me retiro dejando parada a ... Sayuri...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Entonces... te vas?"

"Si... discúlpeme por no quedarme hasta su completa recuperación, pero pude notar que usted, antes de ser atacada salvo a una youkai de morir... esa youkai es... se podría decir que es mi hermana"

"¡Hermana?!!!... pues que diferentes son.. ella es..."

él me interrumpe con una sonrisa, yo solo bajo la mirada... por alguna razón.. no... quiero... es que él.

"Señorita Numat... ¿pasa algo?"

"He?... no, no!!:. . nada... solo que... quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado, de no haber sido por tu ayuda yo abría muerta esa tarde... y pues... espero y te reúnas cuanto antes con..."

"Kagura"

"Si, Kagura, ella nunca me dijo su nombre... me sorprende saber que son hermanos, su carácter es tan diferente al tuyo"

"Bueno... es que ella fue creada... basándose en el comportamiento del aire.. y por eso su forma de ser altanera y rebelde pero... detrás de todo eso... se esconde una youkai de nobles sentimientos"

"Supongo que lo sabes porque has leído su mente sin su permiso ¬.¬"

Kano solo muestra una sonrisa delatora, éste youkai es increíble, tiene una sonrisa para cada situación, está su sonrisa de agradecimiento, su sonrisa de regaño, porque a pesar de estar dos noches aquí ya me ha regañado varias veces por intentar caminar sola, también está su sonrisa de frustración, tiene una sonrisa de cinismo, otras tantas que no he logrado descifrar...

"Kano... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si... si en mis medios está resolver sus dudas"

"Bueno... no quisiera abusar de tu... amabilidad, pero... me.. ¿me dejas acompañarte?... prometo no ser una carga, lo que pasa es que no me quiero quedar sola... por que si lo hago, los recuerdos me atacaran de nuevo, el odio hacia ese maldito que le hizo tanto daño a mi familia regresará... y... yo... no..."

No me di cuenta el momento en que Kano me tomo de ambas manos y se me quedó mirando fijo a los ojos, en mi mente puedo escuchar su seductora voz resonar.

---Usted nunca sería una carga para mi... ya que prácticamente... es mi nueva creadora---

"Entonces... puedo... me dejas... acompañarte"

Ahí está, una vez más, mostrando una vez más una sonrisa, con la cual asiente, yo doy un brinco de alegría, que al instante caigo sentada al suelo, pues mi tobillo no se a recuperado del todo y cualquier movimiento brusco me provoca un dolor sutil en toda la pierna.

"Hou!!!... jajajaja... eso duele!!"

"Señorita Numat!!... :::se agacha a su nivel::: ¿se hizo daño?"

"No... no, no me paso nada, gracias Kano, eres muy amable, prometo que no te causaré problemas"

De pronto, el semblante de Kano cambia drásticamente, su sonrisa se desvanece por completo y en cambio aparece esa misma facción de seriedad absoluta que tenía cuando me ayudo con el youkai que me estaba a punto de comer viva, en un rápido movimiento, me toma por la cintura, con cuidado pero de manera firme me para a su costado, mis espíritus protectores se agitan al instante que una ráfaga de viento sacude la larga coleta de Kano y aparece...

"¿Kouga?"

"Numat... algo ocurrió!!... pude detectar tu aroma en.... ¿quien eres tu?.... Numat, aléjate de él, tiene el mismo hedor que Naraku!!"

"¿Naraku?... :::observa a Kano:::: ¿quién es ... Naraku?"

Kano solo guarda silencio y arruga su entrecejo mientras observa como un sobre protector Kouga se lanza contra él, para alejarlo de mi lado.

"Kouga!!!... no!!!"

"Numat, él es peligroso!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Mitzuky:: NOOOOO!!!:... no le hagas daño a mi Kano-kun!!!! T.T

Firulangas::: ¬.¬

Kano:: Mitzuky-dono... n.n U... estoy bien, aquí estoy, míreme, sin un solo rasguño.

Mitzuky:: NOOOOO!!... No le hagas daño a mi bebe!!!.. :::aura de fuego::: si le haces daño te las verás con una creadora sobre protectora Kouga!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Kano:: Mitzuky-DONO!!!!...

Firulangas:: :::suspira fastidiado::: iré por las cartas U.U

Mitzuky:: Que, que?... :::observa a todos:::: eto... jejeje... ups!!!... creo que me deje llevar, bien chicas!!... espero y éste cap agrade, he tenido varios contratiempos, disculpen si tarde en actualizar, aquí me tienen, he tenido problemas de inspiración, las ideas está presentes pero no me llegan las palabras, espero y les agrade éste capítulo... ¿ustedes que creen chicas?... Sexymaru se fijará en Sayuri o en Kagura?.. o a lo mejor en ninguna y se viene conmigo muajuajaujaua... err.. bien, bien, me callo... otra!!... en éste cap, no hubo casi acción, más bien, considero que sirvió para entrelazar los cabos, que al final, dará como resultado un GRAN, pero GRAN enredo... XDD

Kano:: esperamos sus criticas constructivas, recuerden que Mitzuky necesita saber dónde está fallando para presentarles un trabajo más aceptable.

Mitzuky:: Exacto!!!

Firulangas:: Aquí están las cartas!!:. Guoff!!!.. Guoff!!!

Kano:: la señorita Numat es la primera

**Numat::** que bueno que te guste!!... éste cap. Procure no ponerte tantos... ¿problemas?... jejeje... sinceramente no me convenció mucho éste cap. Pero ustedes son las que deciden... y con respecto a raptarte a Kano... pues.... ::::observa a Kano jugando con Firulangas:::: si te lo llevas Firulangas mi labrador, se pondrá muy, muy triste, ya que se ha hecho amigos XDD, y pues... creo que lo del lemon a causado mucha inquietud, por lo que decidí... TALVEZ más adelante integrar un poquito de escenas eróticas... solo eso, ya que hay una que otra personita a la que no le gusta.... ha!!.. yo también quiero platicar contigo amigocha!!!... hay tantas cosas que te quiero preguntar, pero bueno, ya será cuando nos topemos por msn, ojala y la vida quiera que sea pronto. XDD

**SUI-AOME::** ::::Mitzuky se lanza contra Sui-dono y la sacude por los hombros:::: ¿qué te pasa Sui?.. dímelo por favor!! No puede ser que te alegre que Kikyou esté "bien"... no.. no.. no... mis lectoras están enfermando!!! ::::entra en ataque de pánico::: kiaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Firulangas::: :::suspira fastidiado::::

Kano:: n.n U.... creo que fue una noticia bastante fuerte para Mitzuky-dono... pero Sui-dono, se le agradece su muy agradable comentario

:::Mitzuky recupera la compostura::: ejem.... ejem.... ¿en que iba? Ha si!!!... procurare poner más escenas románticas de Inuyasha y Kagome!!

**BELEN1:::** Woooow!!.. los 12 capítulos leídos en una hora?!!!.... a menos que tengas 10 ojos... ¬.¬ debes de ser muy rápida leyendo... n.n eres mi ídola!! XDD

**NAEL::** He aquí, una mujer de pocas palabras XDD... tomare en cuenta eso!!

**LUIN-FANEL::: **O.O... había escuchado de eso... pero me has dado un muy buen consejo, muchas gracias!!... oye... mi ignorancia se hace presente... ¿me podrías decir que quiere decir SARABA?

**YAGAMI::** Errrr... ¬.¬... es mi imaginación... o te caigo un pelín mal... ¿si no es amenaza... entonces que es?... ¿consejo? XDD... bien, como sea, gracias por tu "consejo"... de cualquier forma... PROCURARE tomar en cuenta tus palabras.

**MONIK:: **Gracias!!... eres muy amable.

**HERMIONE POTTER ADAMS:: **Hermione!!!... cuanto tiempo!!... muchas gracias, he analizado y como lo había dicho antes, las lectoras mandan, y pues, no me sentiría a gusto escribiendo lemon, si existe una de las lectoras inconformes ante esta situación, ¿qué te parece si en vez de llegar a escenas tan explícitas, ponemos unas un poquito "sensuales"... ya que hay personas que si les agrada esto, y pues, como ya toque el tema, también sería injusto para ellas no escribir nada... ¿qué te parece?... si de plano no te gusta pues... entonces no escribo NADA de NADA n.n (el lector manda)

**IRENE::** Gracias, aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero y te haya gustado.

**ELLA-SHIN:::** ¿Cómo esta eso que se te perdió el fic? errr... si, entiendo, hay ocasiones que hasta mi propio fic se me pierde XDD... pero bueno, espero y ésta vez no tardes tanto he?... jejeje.. aquí te presento el cap. 13 espero y te guste.

Firulangas:: Son todas

Kano:: n.n muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir... esperamos presentar el siguiente cap. Lo más pronto posible

Nos leemos pronto!!!!


	14. ¿Por que la felicidad es tan dificil de ...

Cap. 14, ahora si... la cosa está que arde!!... XDD...

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Así es, éste cap. Es uno bastante especial, es probablemente el más largo de todos, n.n tomémoslo como regalo de los santos reyes Espero y pasen cosas interesantes... contestare algunas dudas que me plantearon y le agregaré un poco de más problemas a los personajes.... ¿qué les parece?

Kano:: No pues... n.n se escucha interesante.

Solo espero y ha las chicas les agrade, bien, acomódense en sus asiento, que esto ya empieza.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

¡!Haaa!!... casi se me olvida!!!

**ADVERTENCIA::** en éste cap. Se presentan escenas err... un tanto... "atrevidas" (por así decirle ¬.¬) si no te agrada éste tipo de redacciones te recomiendo de la manera más atenta que no leas éste capítulo y esperes el siguiente... por tu atención gracias.

ATTE.- -

Evil-Mitzuky-dono

Firulangas:: Guoff!!.. y yo!!

Kano:: y yo también n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¿por qué la felicidad es tan difícil de alcanzar?.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Es una necesidad de nuestra naturaleza amar algo (Douglas Jerrold.)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kano solo guarda silencio y arruga su entrecejo mientras observa como un sobre protector Kouga se lanza contra él, para alejarlo de mi lado.

"Kouga!!!... no!!!"

"Numat, él es peligroso!!"

Kouga haciendo uso de los poderes de la perla se lanza en una fuerte embestida contra el youkai de pálida piel, el cual, solo se concreta en apretar con fuerza su cayado para usarlo como escudo contra el lobo.

"Kouga detente!!!"

Me empiezo a desesperar, pues Kouga no me escucha y está empeñado en atacar a Kano, éste último se puede notar fastidiado, sus ojos azules lanzan un brillo inusual y al instante inclina su cayado como apuntando en dirección de Kouga, el cual, recibe una serie de estacas de hielo que esquiva con dificultad.

"Lobo, no es mi intención pelear... detén tu ataque ahora"

"¿quién eres tu y por qué hueles tanto a Naraku?"

Kouga se lanza una vez más contra Kano, está a punto de golpear el rostro del poseedor de azules ojos, pero a escasos 2 centímetros de la nariz del youkai de larga coleta blanquecina, su puño se detiene.

"Pero... ¿qué está pasando?"

Kano enarca una ceja y le da la espalda para alejarse, en lo que Kouga observa sus pies anclados al suelo con hielo, Kano congelo los pies de Kouga con hielo dejándolo sin movimiento.

"Detente youkai!!!.... ¿quién eres?"

"Kouga... cálmate, él es amigo mío"

Trato una vez más de calmar al disgustado lobo

"Numat, entiende... él es peligroso, emana una constante aroma a Naraku"

"¿Quién es Naraku?"

Pregunto con inquietud, he escuchado tantas veces su nombre que ya no aguanto la duda y quiero saber quien es ese hombre, por lo que Kano me responde.

"Naraku... es mi creador"

"Lo vez?!!!... aléjate de él ahora, ese youkai es una más de las extensiones de Naraku y de seguro tiene como misión manipular a alguien para hacer más poderosa la perla y así..."

"Espera, espera!!... aguarda un momento"

No entiendo nada de lo que dice...

"Por favor... vamos por partes que ambos me están confundiendo más de lo que ya estoy...Kano... ¿podrías liberar a Kouga por favor?... y tu Kouga... podrías calmarte?... si te digo que Kano es mi amigo es porque es mi amigo, prométeme que no lo atacarás de nuevo"

"Feh!!... :::se cruza de brazos indignado:::"

"Eso lo tomare como un "si"... nada de peleas por favor y explíquenme ¿quién es Naraku?... y que tienes que ver con él Kano"

Observo como el youkai de piel lechosa y azul mirar, libera a mi viejo amigo Kouga, éste último le lanza miradas electrizantes a Kano, cosa que ignora de una manera bastante fácil para después dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia mi, seguido por el lobo, el cual aún se porta algo receloso ante la presencia de Kano.

"¿Y bien?.... ¿quién es Naraku?"

Kouga es el primero en hablar mientras Kano observa con atención una ardilla que juega entre los árboles.

"Naraku es el que ha causado miles de destrozos y muertes por estos lugares, no habías sabido nada de él porque los últimos años te habías mantenido cautiva en éstos bosques, ese maldito a hecho sufrir a muchas almas inocentes tan solo por cumplir con su único objetivo, reunir la perla de Shikon y hacerse el más poderoso de los youkai, en su afán de obtener todos y cada uno de los fragmentos de esa perla, me tendió una trampa a mi y a mi jauría, los mató a todos, quedando solo yo y dos compañeros más con vida"

"Vaya... lo lamento..."

"Esa fue la razón por la cual había dejado de venir por hiervas curativas para los lobos de mi jauría, ::::habla en tono irónico:::: pues no había a nadie a quien curar.... y también, porque me he estado concentrando en buscar a ese maldito para vengar la muerte de mis amigos."

"Entonces, ese Naraku es un maldito, egoísta.... ¿y dices que es tu creador Kano?"

Él me muestra un semblante serio mientras sostiene su callado

"Si... hay una hanyou, llamado Inuyasha, el cual le ha causado muchos problemas a Naraku, un buen día... a mi... "creador"... se le ocurrió elaborar una nueva criatura, más poderosa que sus antiguas creaciones, para acabar con Inuyasha que representaba una continua molestia para él, pues antes de mi había creado a Goshinki, ya exterminado por el mismo Inuyasha, Kagura, muy rebelde para su gusto, Kana, que por medio de un espejo le mostraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y varios más que resultaron ser un fracaso, así que según él necesitaba a alguien más, fue a un manantial y después de varios intentos, encontró la manera de crearme... con su veneno, infecto toda el agua del manantial y con la ayuda de la perla, logro condensar las moléculas obteniendo de ésta manera mi materialización, yo nunca acepté sus ordenes de acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos, y decidí autodestruirme claro!!... llevándome a Naraku conmigo, pero algo no salió bien, Naraku logro salvarse y yo en un último intento, encerré mi esencia en mi cayado esperando que algún día alguien me despertara, pero nunca pensé que sería unas semanas después, cuando usted apareció con un fragmento de la perla"

"¿Yo te desperté?.... ¿por eso me dijiste que soy tu nueva creadora?"

"Si... porque por si Kouga no lo ha notado :::le lanza una fría mirada al lobo::: Mi aroma está combinada con la de Naraku y la de usted"

"No entiendo... ¿cómo fue que te desperté y porque dices que mi aroma está en ti?"

"Recuerda que trataba de huir de ese youkai y cayó a un cráter que contenía un poco de agua"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Ahí fue dónde... prácticamente se la comen viva"

"Ni me lo recuerdes"

Un escalofrío me recorre agresivamente toda la piel, mientras Kouga sigue escuchando atento.

"Bien, pues cuando cayó a ese cráter y empezaron a atacarla, como es obvio y como todo ser humano normal, empezó a sangrar, sangre que en combinación con el agua que contenía el boquete y el fragmento de la perla que tenía en su poder, restauró mi cayado que como le había dicho antes, yo me encontraba encerrado dentro de él.... usted sustituyo el veneno que Naraku algunas vez utilizó para crearme por su sangre que derramo esa tarde al ser atacada, la cual se combino con el agua, y por la cercanía del cayado éste reacciono naturalmente y me despertó de mi letargo, por eso adquirí su aroma también, aunque prevalece el hedor del primer creador, que es Naraku."

"Ya veo, entonces, por eso me dijiste que soy tu "nueva creadora", porque en sí, gracias a mi... err... sangre, "renaciste".... :::sonríe::: entonces eso quiere decir que soy tu... ejem...... ¿propietaria?"

Observo como los ojos azules claros me lanzan una mirada perspicaz a lo que yo solo sonrío traviesa y empiezo a bromear

"¿Y si te dijera... que quiero que mates a..."

"Imposible"

"Entonces... eres una creación rebelde"

Interrumpió Kouga, Kano solo lo mira y responde.

"Yo no soy rebelde, simplemente me considero un youkai que sabe que tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y nadie le puede exigir obediencia ya que soy libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana, :::enarca una ceja::: simplemente me adapto a la situación en que me encuentre y actuó como mejor me parezca "

Kouga bufa con fastidio y se cruza de brazos

"Como lo pongas, quieras o no eres una más de las extensiones del baka de Naraku, además de rebelde e inestable, no se sabe que esperar de ti, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Numat que te irá muy mal"

Kano solo lo ignora y me observa a los ojos, al instante escucho su voz resonar en mi mente.

--- Ese... lobo... ¿es su amigo?, señorita Numat---

--- Si, él me ayudo cuando huí de mi aldea a cambio de que yo con mis conocimientos de hiervas medicinales y magia, curara a sus amigos que eran heridos en las batallas por el territorio de caza, con el paso de los años formamos un lazo de amistad, respecto y reciprocidad, yo le brindaba ayuda a cambio de que él mantuviera a los youkai hambrientos lejos de mi cabaña, por eso su empeño en defenderme de... ti... y aunque nos vemos poco, nos estimamos bastante---

Después de eso, el youkai de pálida piel se acerca a un receloso Kouga, por como se le ha quedado mirando a los ojos... ¬.¬ estoy segura que en éste justo momento está leyendo la mente y recuerdos de Kouga.

"Eres extraño, lobo... en ocasiones actúas como un cobarde"

U.Ú justo como lo esperaba... ya leyó sus recuerdos, Kouga como es de esperarse se ofende ante tal comentario y alzando su puño con una vena saltona en la frente le contesta.

"¡¡¿A quién le dices cobarde?... adefesio pálido"

"Simplemente, no me gusta lo que veo en tus ojos, varias veces has huido de una pelea... a eso yo le llamo cobardía"

"Y a eso, en mi jauría se le llama instinto de supervivencia, así que sierra tu gran bocota si no quieres quedarte sin todos tus blanquecinos dientecitos... GRRRRRRRR"

"Chicos... CHICOS!!!!!!........ :::ambos voltean a verla::: ¿podemos.... iniciar nuestro camino Kano?... y tu Kouga, si quieres nos puedes acompañar n.n"

"Ha!!! Claro que los acompañare, no vaya a ser que éste loco, -ojitos raros- te ataque en cualquier descuido"

Kano, solo muestra una sonrisa y contesta

"¿sabes lobo?... eres exasperante, entiende que yo sería incapaz de atacar a señorita Numat y si tu intención es venir con nosotros, te pido de la manera más atenta que no hables si no es para algo positivo o que aporte a la conversación, bueno... si no es que... no has salido huyendo para ese entonces ¬.¬"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR maldito engendro"

"YA VAMONOS!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi espalda desnuda contra el tronco rugoso de un árbol de cerezo, solo siento su respiración agitada golpear mi piel y como me besa con desesperación, mi cabello húmedo por el recién baño cae despreocupado destilando pequeñas gotas de agua sobre mis hombros dejando surcos por su camino que son borrados por los labios del que ahora me besa de manera desinhibida , las manos de Inuyasha me exploran con curiosidad, respeto, devoción, delicadeza y deseo... si, deseo, es lo que ambos sentimos justo en éste momento.

"Te amo Kagome"

Es cuando él me empieza a tocar... con cada roce delicado de sus manos, con cada caricia, siento mi cuerpo estremecer de placer, siento que el amor que experimento por él en éste justo momento aumenta a cada segundo, con cada palpitar desenfrenado de mi ser, con cada caricia otorgada, es como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y en cambio apareciera una gran sabana de ternura, paz, amor, fervor que nos cobija a ambos y nos hace entregarnos el uno al otro... si... porque justo en éste momento estoy entregando mi virginal cuerpo al ser que más amo sobre éste mundo, y él, también se entrega a mi con la misma devoción que yo lo hago.

Usando sus ropas y las mías forma una sábana para recostarme sobre ella, él nota algo de indecisión en mis ojos, por lo que para en su labor y con una cálida caricia sobre mi mejilla derecha me habla en un tierno susurro al oído.

"Si no quieres, lo entenderé... recuerda que ante todo, lo que yo busco es tu completa felicidad"

¿Felicidad?... si... eso... eso es lo que invade mi mortal cuerpo al escuchar tales palabras de ese hombre, palabras limpias de egoísmo o egolatría, lo que provoca en mí el deseo de causarle el placer más infinito que jamás imaginó experimentar, deseo de ser yo quien lo posea por primera vez, pues ante todo lo que estamos experimentando, se nota de ante mano que los dos somos inexpertos y que estamos aprendiendo nuevas caricias y formas de causar placer al amante con cada segundo que pasa.

Me veo reflejada en las enormes orbes doradas, y al instante una sincera sonrisa invade mi rostro, estoy segura de lo que siento, de lo que quiero, de lo que no quiero y lo que no quiero es detenerme, quiero sentir que me posee y que yo también lo poseo a él, quiero fundir nuestras almas y formar un ser, quiero verle sonreír de verdadera alegría y ser la causante de ello, eso es lo que quiero.

Atrapo sus labios en un nuevo beso, igual o más ardiente que el anterior, reiniciando las caricias acompañadas de suspiros cargados de sentimientos y palabras ahogadas en placer, es tanta mi felicidad de sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío que siento que mi pecho explotara.

"Inuyasha..."

Está tan concentrado que no me escucha

"Inuyasha... espera... espera por favor"

Él, al instante se detiene y se aleja de mi preocupado

"Te he lastimado?..."

Yo solo sonrió reiteradamente y hago que se recueste de nuevo, indicándole de ésta manera que no se debe preocupar y en cambio yo lo que hago es alojarme sobre su cuerpo de manera lenta pero firme, lo observo detenidamente, cada borde de su pecho, cada marca, el vaivén de su torso agitado que al instante que paso mis manos por todo su cuerpo, explorando cada rincón, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo mis dedos a la vez que mis caderas toman un ritmo cadencioso y sutil, veo un exquisito sonrojo de placer aparecer sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos entrecerrados y los continuos suspiros acompañados claramente por mi nombre me indican que lo que estoy haciendo le gusta, yo también me siento desfallecer, un dolor placentero invade mi frágil ser, dolor que paulatinamente va desapareciendo dejando solo el placer que con cada movimiento rítmico y acompasado provoca oleadas de deleite en cada célula de mi cuerpo, incitando las sensaciones más exquisitas que jamás pensé que en mi vida experimentaría, todo esto acompañado de un deseo de sentirlas cada vez más y con mayor fuerza.

No me di cuenta en que momento el se sentó y empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras que sus manos me recorren desesperadas la espalda, pecho, vientre, hasta quedar aferradas en mi cadera, yo por mi parte sigo buscando arrancarle más de esos suspiros de goce que de pronto tengo la necesidad de oír y sentir, si!!... sentir... porque a cada gemido que él da, también es una oleada de infinito deleite para mi.

De pronto, siento como sus garras liberan mis caderas pero a cambio me atrapa en un fuerte abrazo, yo hago lo mismo, aferro mis manos a su espalda mientras que siento como una explosión se lleva a cabo dentro de mi, seguido, un delicioso hormigueo de éxtasis hace que cada uno de mis sentidos se agudice, percibiendo los olores, colores, sabores y sonidos más hermosos que el bosque nos otorga en éste momento, pero lo mejor de todo fue el tacto, el sentirlo a él dentro de mí, también el verle sudando y respirando agitado, el oler esa aroma que tantas veces desee tener justo como ahora la tengo, el escuchar que repitiera mi nombre una y otra vez seguido de un –te amo- lleno de encanto y deseo pero también saborear la dulzura que escondían esos labios que ante el primer beso recibido, me volví loca por ese néctar de los dioses, sin saber cuando ni como, me volví una completa adicta a sus labios.

Por último, un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de ambos, él en un intento desesperado por no hacerme daño con sus garras, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrasarme aún más fuerte y recargar su cabeza en mi pecho con un semblante de entero goce, mientras que yo, no me pude controlar ante tantas agradables sensaciones y termine dejándole marcas de mis uñas en su blanquecina espalda a la vez que echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados anegados en lágrimas de felicidad.

Después, nuestros cuerpos agitados, respirando acaloradamente, el sudor recorriendo cada parte de nosotros y yo aún sobre él, nos miramos uno al otro, Inuyasha me da un "inocente" beso en los labios.

"¿por qué lloras... Kagome?"

Yo solamente lo abrazo de nuevo y puedo ver en su espalda las marcas rojas que he dejado con mis uñas, las toco con delicadeza y el repite la pregunta a lo que contesto de la manera más calmada y relajada que jamás imagine escuchar de mis propios labios.

"Lloro de felicidad... solo es eso"

Al instante siento como me sujeta firme pero delicadamente para recostarme a su costado derecho y los cauces que han dejado las lágrimas son borrados por su dedo índice, después, toma la parte superior de su kimono y me arropa con ella, mientras él se pone la parte inferior, inmediatamente se recuesta a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos abrigándome aún más en su pecho, un suave beso en mi frente es lo que siento antes de ser abrazada nuevamente y escuchar resonar en su pecho un...

"El que debería de llorar de infinita felicidad soy yo... me has hecho el hanyou más feliz del mundo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ese lugar, se podía ver caminar de manera ofuscada a una persona de cabello largo tan suave como la seda más fina, tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo al vuelo bajo el mismo astro rey, de piel tan pálida como los rayos de la luna plateada, de ojos tan fríos como el témpano más antiguo del polo norte, pero que en ese justo momento, esos hermosos ojos, que alguna vez albergaron amor por algún ser mortal hoy no desprendían algo más que odio, puro y auténtico odio, dirigido única y exclusivamente hacia la persona que en éste momento estaba con el dueño de su... ¿corazón?

Maldita mocosa estúpida!!!!!.... ¿cómo se atreve?... me las vas a pagar!!... me pagarás cada sin sabor que me has hecho pasar mocosa imbesil!!!....

"TE ODIO KAGOME Higurashi!!!... TE ODIO Y TE HARE DESEAR NUNCA EN TU PUTREFACTA VIDA HABER NACIDO, MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA!!!.... :::cae arrodillada al suelo y empieza a dar golpes con el puño cerrado:::: me las pagarás... ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!"

"JAJAJAJA.... vaya, vaya.... miren nada más... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado que estas tan ofuscada querida Kikyou?"

Alzo mi mirada y frente a mi está Naraku... ¿a salido de su palacio?... no acostumbra hacerlo muy seguido, ahora que tendrá planeado hacer?, de pronto, siento mi pecho estremecer, me llevo la mano derecha al torso y trato de retomar la respiración, por lo que Naraku se acerca para agacharse a mi nivel.

"Veo que tanto rencor que sientes en éste momento está haciendo brillar el fragmento que he incrustado en tu corazón, no te preocupes, el dolor irá desapareciendo, claro!!, conforme te vallas acostumbrando a él"

Una mirada fría es lo que le lanzo, después me levanto y empiezo mi camino pero para mi mala suerte el engendro que he dejado a mi espalda abre su gran bocota para seguir hablando y provocar que cada palabra que emana de su asquerosa boca se me clave en el pecho como dagas bañadas de veneno.

"Yo también lo vi todo por el espejo de Kana, y te miré observándolos... ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que una... ¿cómo calificarte?... NO viva bien... así te diré... ¿en que iba?... ha si!!... nunca pensé que una NO VIVA pudiera derramar lagrimas de entera amargura y desolación, en verdad querida Kikyou que me has conmovido"

"CALLATE!!!!!!"

Siento como el dolor en mi pecho aumenta, y no es precisamente el dolor que causa el fragmento de la perla en mi corazón, es el dolor de saber que Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

"¿qué pasa Kikyou?... en ocasiones la verdad hiere demasiado ¿no lo crees?... tu misma los viste, ellos estaban haciendo eso a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman... emm... ¿hacer el amor?"

"CALLA TE DIGO!!!... ELLOS NO ESTABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR, ELLOS NO LO PUDIERON HABER ECHO, ELLOS... SOLO... SOLO TUVIERON SEXO, EN SUS ACTOS NO HABÍA AMOR, NO HABÍA NADA DE ESO Y ESA MOCOSA ESTUPIDA LO SABE MÁS QUE NADIE Y YO ME ENCRGARE DE RESTREGARLE EN SU CARA QUE NO ES MUJER Y QUE NUNCA PODRA DARLE EL PLACER QUE EL SE MERECE... la haré sufrir de una manera que no tiene idea, aré que pida piedad y que me bese los pies, pero eso... solo será el principio de su agonía"

Al instante veo como una sonrisa cínica invade el blanquecino rostro de Naraku pues mi pecho ha empezado a brillar de un color púrpura, es el fragmento que está reaccionando y provoca que todo su poder emanado sea absorbido por mi cuerpo, después veo como Naraku se acerca con mi arco y mis flechas para entregármelo.

"Es hora de que te desahogues Kikyou, él te acompañara"

De entre los árboles sale el exterminador y se para justo a lado izquierdo de Naraku

"Lo que harás Kikyou, será lo siguiente..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pasillos de mi castillo se ven oscuros y calmos, justo como me guste verles, pues los sirvientes tienen la orden de no pasear por el castillo amenos que sea para limpiar o por algún mandato, todo se ve en total armonía, Jaken está con los sirvientes dándoles el nuevo rol de trabajo, la cachorro de seguro está jugando en sus aposentos de manera calmada y...

"Amo Sesshoumaru"

Detengo mi caminar para darme la vuelta fastidiado y toparme con esa hanyou

"¿Ahora que quieres Sayuri?... se supone que debes de estar con la cachorro"

"Si, lo se, solo venía a decirle que la Señora Kagura ya ha sido instalada en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes"

Enarco una ceja ante tal información y alzo mi voz, al instante se nota que he asustado a la nodriza.

"¿Y se puede saber quién autorizó tal cosa?... éste Sesshoumaru en ningún momento ordenó eso"

"Lo... lo que pasa es... que..."

Observo como la hanyou baja la cabeza y sigue dando explicaciones que no entiendo

"Sayuri"

"¿Si amo?"

"Deja de balbucear y saca a esa mujer de la habitación y dile que se largue de mi castillo, que no le regresaré su corazón, que vaya en busca de su hermano"

"Si, señor"

Veo como la hanyou se pierde en la oscuridad de los pasillos, reinicio mi camino y 5 escasos minutos después

"AMO BONITOOOO!!!!"

tomo una gran bocanada de aire, pues mi poca paciencia está a punto de extinguirse para dejar en su lugar una aguda migraña

"Amo bonito!!... amo bonito"

"Que quieres Jaken"

"Intrusos amo!!... acabo de ver a Kagura en una de las habitaciones gritándole a la nodriza de Rin"

Por lo que veo, el adefesio no sabía de la presencia de la hembra

"No molestes Jaken :::lo pisa y trata de seguir su camino::: éste Sesshoumaru ya sabe que Kagura está aquí"

"::::estampado en el piso::: si amo... pero....... cuando venía en su búsqueda.... escuché claramente como la extensión de Naraku le propinaba una fuerte bofetada a la hanyou"

"Aya ella si se queda con el golpe"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento como mi mejilla arde ¿por qué tanto aborrecimiento?... ¿qué le he hecho para que me golpee?

"Eso te enseñara hanyou estúpida a no corredme"

"Yo simplemente sigo las ordenes del Señor Sesshoumaru"

"Vaya!!!... ¿y si él te dijera -tirate a un pozo- lo harías?... dile a tu amo que no me iré sin mi corazón"

"El no se lo va a entregar hasta que su hermano venga"

"NO te estoy preguntando!!! Anda hanyou tonta... ve y dile a Sesshoumaru que me entregue mi corazón"

Es cuando me canso de tanto desaire y mi sangre de inu me domina

"Escúchame bien mujerzuela de pacotilla, Sesshoumaru no te va a entregar ese estúpido corazón hasta que regreses acompañada por tu hermano... ¿eso es tan difícil de entender para tu mugriento cerebro? :::Kagura alza su mano de nuevo::: ¡¡¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA PONERME UNA SOLA ASQUEROSA GARRA EN CIMA QUE NO RESPONDERE DE MI, LÁRGATE EN BUSCA DE TU HERMANO Y HASTA ENTONCES REGRESA"

después, trato de retomar la compostura, no me gusta alterarme pues cada vez que esto sucede, mis garras aumentan de tamaño, mis párpados se tiñen de un color carmesí y me invade la necesidad de matar al primero que se me ponga en frente y es justo lo que está pasando, por más que trato de respirar para calmarme no lo logro y siento el deseo de degollar a la zorra que tengo frente a mí, la cual me muestra una sonrisa triunfal pues tras de mi, está parado el Señor Sesshoumaru y ha escuchado todo.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿qué clase de servidumbre tienes?... mírala :::la observa con desprecio mientras Sayuri sigue dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru y Jaken tratando de calmarse:::: es un peligro para la pequeña humana que tienes bajo tu protección, ¿qué tal si ésta... mujer... se sale de control justo como está pasando ahora? :::Se cruza de brazos::: yo que tu la despediría de inmediato"

Un silencio incomodo hasta que escucho su varonil voz

"Jaken"

"¿Si amo bonito?"

"Acompaña a esa hembra a la puerta y que no regrese"

Una sonrisa triunfal invade el asqueroso rostro de Kagura mientras Jaken se para a mi costado y observa alterado mi semblante de enojo

"Ella no Jaken... quien quiero que se retire es Kagura, y no regreses... ¿lo has entendido?"

"Pero... ¿cómo?... y mi corazón?"

"No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda Kagura, lárgate, busca a tu hermano y hasta que él esté aquí, hasta entonces le entregaré tu corazón"

Observo como la youkai se retira acompañada por Jaken dejándonos a Sesshoumaru y a mi en la habitación, creo que ya sabía que me espera un gran regaño por parte del señor Sesshoumaru, por eso se fue tan calmada y sin protestar.

"Sayuri... deja de darme la espalda"

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observo como la hanyou frente a mi poco a poco se da la media vuelta y puedo ver unos intensos ojos negros ser resaltados por unas sombras rojas que han aparecido en sus párpados, sus colmillos han aumentado de tamaño al igual que sus garras, ni hablar de su aroma, ha cambiado radicalmente, se ve... a dejado de verse inofensiva y frágil, ahora se ve... agresiva.

"Tu sangre de inu te está dominando"

Al instante ella esquiva mi mirar

"Discúlpeme Señor Sesshoumaru"

Observo con asombro como la hembra frente a mi, en un intento de autocontrol aprieta los puños y la sangre empieza a correr de entre sus palmas, segundos después me observa a los ojos, las marcas, los colmillos, las uñas, han desaparecido y en cambio ha quedado esa apariencia frágil y esas pequeñas orejas que indican que ella es el resultado de la combinación de dos razas totalmente diferentes, una hanyou.

"Lamento mucho el haberme comportado de esa manera tan descortés ante su invitada :::reverencia::: le ruego me disculpe por favor, le prometo que mi sangre Inu no se saldrá de control de nuevo"

"¿qué tu... sangre... entonces quieres decir que puedes controlar tus instintos a tu antojo?"

La hembra frente a mi alza la mirada tímidamente

"Bueno... lo que pasa... es que, cuando yo nací, fui abandonada en un templo, los sacerdotes que vivían ahí me recogieron, me entrenaron y me dijeron que la combinación de mi sangre era una aberración ante los ojos de buda, que los seres debían de ser puros, o youkai completos o humanos completos, y que, como yo en ese momento convivía con humanos tenía que comportarme como tal y esconder mi "gran falta"

"Obligándote a comportarte de manera calmada y escondiendo tus instintos de Inu"

"Si, me dieron arduas horas de entrenamiento sobre el autocontrol, el por que los humanos no se deben de mezclar con los youkai y el por que de mi eterno sufrimiento siendo rechazada tanto por humanos como por youkai, me enseñaron a esconder por completo mis instintos, tanto que tan solo con envolver mi cabeza en una tela o poniéndome una diadema lo suficientemente gruesa como para cubrir mis orejas logre salir a las aldeas sin asustar a nadie, o sin que me gritaran, hasta llegué a pensar que podría vivir entre los humanos como una más de ellos, una humana completa, no una hanyou."

"Déjame adivinar, un buen día, alguien descubrió tus orejas y te empezaron a cazar como a un animal"

Ella agacha la mirada indicándome de ésta manera que estoy en lo correcto, Feh!!... con esto compruebo una vez más que los humanos no son más que sabandijas putrefactas e inservibles

"Si, vague durante semanas en el bosque, como era obvio tenía que hacer a un lado lo aprendido con los sacerdotes y hacer huso de mis instintos, fue bastante difícil pues nunca había hecho uso de ellos, en realidad se me dificulta controlarme cuando mis instintos de youkai salen a flote, he sido educada para vivir como humana, no como youkai... fue cuando en la puerta de este castillo me tope con la princesa Rin, ella me ofreció alimento pero ese youkai apareció y amenazó con acabar la vida de la única personita que no se había asustado al ver mis orejas, y... acabe con él"

"Entonces... tienes la capacidad de ocultar por completo tus instintos"

Justo en ese momento, la cachorro entra a la habitación, viene más callada que de costumbre, le habla a Sayuri y ésta obedece de inmediato, se agacha al nivel de la cachorro y veo como el retoño se acerca al oído de la nodriza para decirle un...

"Tengo algo para ti"

"¿En serio?... :::Sonríe::: que emoción!!... ¿que es?"

Veo como la cachorro la abraza, después me observa y me doy cuenta que sus ojos no son los mismos, justo en ése momento Sayuri lanza un gemido que no logro entender, hasta que un agudo aroma a sangre llega hasta mi.

"Prin.... cesa... Rin.... ::::toca su vientre y se tiñe de rubí::: ¿por qué?"

La niña tiene un cuchillo en su mano, al momento que lanza una pequeña risita traviesa, el cuerpo de la hanyou cae de espalda para después salir corriendo.

"Rin!!! DETENTE AHORA!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

":::mueca fastidiado::: ¿no creen que Inuyasha y Kagome ya se tardaron demasiado?... yo no duro tanto tiempo bañándome"

"Eso depende del tipo de baño que tomes pequeño Shippou, Inuyasha y Kagome están tomando uno bastante... cof, COF, cof, cof, especial , cof, cof, cof"

"Excelencia!!"

"¿Qué?... a que te refieres Miroku, Sango... ¿a que se refiere Miroku?"

"Cuando crezcas entenderás a que me refiero Shippou"

"Ya soy grande!!!... explícame!!!"

Es cuando yo intervengo y tomo en brazos a Shippou, el cual se nota desesperado

"Lo que el monje Miroku quiere decir :::::mirada asesina para el monje::::: es que... probablemente algo los entretuvo en el camino de regreso, y por eso se están tardando"

Observo como el pequeño en mis brazos hecha un vistazo a mi espalda y paulatinamente su rostro es invadido por el terror para después gritar

"CUIDADOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN (ya saben, es el ruido de una flecha contra el aire)

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

TOC, TOC, TOC, TAC, TOC, TOC

Después, todo pasa demasiado rápido, me encuentro en el suelo, Shippou a mi costado desmayado pues se ha golpeado su cabeza contra una roca, Kirara está parada frente a mi en su transformación de ataque protegiéndome de los agresores, su cuerpo me tapa por completo la visibilidad, solo veo los pies de dos personas.

"GRRRRRRRRR"

Busco al monje Miroku, pues no lo escucho y eso me preocupa pero... cuando logro visualizarlo, el aliento se me va por completo!!!... él está... literalmente clavado a un árbol con flechas... al parecer, ninguna le ha hecho demasiado daño, a acepción de la que sostiene su brazo derecho, se puede ver como la sangre empieza a teñir el tronco del árbol de carmesí, pero lo que en realidad me preocupa, es como lo han empezado a rodear esas abejas venenosas, amenazando que ante cualquier movimiento en falso, se le vayan en cima. El monje Miroku fue quien me empujo para que las flechas no me lastimaran... pero... ¿quién las lanzó?

"Hazte a un lado, gata estúpida"

Kirara es el siguiente blanco de ataque, pues observo atónita como el pobre animal sale volando por los aires...

"Kirara!!!!"

De inmediato tomo mi bumerang y me pongo en posición de ataque, pero al parecer, las emociones no dejan de aparecer en mi pecho.

Veo como una muy sonriente Kikyou baja su arco, ¡!!!¡logro sacar de combate a Kirara solamente usando su arco!!!!

"Tres... y falta una ::::sonríe::: pensé que sería difícil pero resulto ser tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe :::suspira y se cruza de brazos::: bien. Exterminador.... es tu turno, haz lo que te ordeno Naraku"

"Si... señorita... Kikyou ::::da un paso al frente y prepara su arma:::"

No, no, no!!!!... :::::retrocede un paso:::: no de nuevo Kamy ::::los ojos se bañan en lágrimas:::: no hagas que me enfrente a mi padre, no hagas que tenga que luchar contra mi propio padre, no creo poder soportarlo, no creo poder tener las suficientes agallas como para...

"SANGO, REACCIONA POR AMOR A BUDA!!!!!!!!!"

El monje Miroku me hace reaccionar provocando que esquive con gran dificultad un ataque de mi padre, aunque no fui lo suficientemente rápida, pues alcanzó a hacerme un rasguño en mi brazo izquierdo y para variar la herida que tengo en la espalda de mi último enfrentamiento con mi progenitor, provoca un sutil dolor, amenazando con abrirse de nuevo ante el primer movimiento violento.

"Padre!!!... por favor, reaccione!!... soy su hija, SANGO!!!!... ¿qué acaso no me recuerda?... reaccione por favor!!!!"

El hombre frente a mi pareciera estar en un mundo totalmente diferente a éste, pues mis palabras no son escuchadas en lo más mínimo, sus ojos están perdidos en la nada y su único objetivo obviamente es exterminarme, un nuevo ataque es lanzado por él y en mi afán por esquivarlo provoco que lo que tanto temía sucediera al fin; la herida en mi espalda se ha reabierto provocando un agudo dolor seguido de una fuerte hemorragia que al instante, la sangre empieza a gotear al suelo y a mancharlo de rojo.

Duramos casi quince minutos luchando, él atacando y yo tratando de esquivar sus envestidas, pero cada vez me siento más y más cansada, todo lo veo borroso y las voces se vuelven minuto a minuto irreconocibles, hasta la del monje Miroku, que todo éste tiempo me ha estado gritando que tengo que acabar con mi padre, que es la única manera de darle el descanso eterno.... pero... ¿como hacerlo?... ¿cómo levantar tu arma contra el ser que más respeto le tienes?....¿ como?

Siento la boca amarga, los ataques de mi padre son cada vez más rápidos y su katana desgarra mi piel cada ves con más profundidad, siento que mis fuerzas se van, yo... no puedo... matar a mi... padre.

"Sango!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO.... levántate, VAMOS!!!... TIENES QUE SER FUERTE MI QUERIDA SANGO!!!... ESE QUE TIENES AHÍ NO ES TU PADRE!!!... SI FUESE TU PADRE ¿CREES QUE TE HARÍA TAL DAÑO?... VAMOS!!! LEVANTATE!!!!!"

No puedo... me duele la herida de mi espalda y... las recientes que.... acaba de hacer... papá... la... pérdida de... sangre... es... demasiada...todo... se... está volviendo... oscu... ro...

"NOOOOOOOOO.... SANGO...... REACCIONA POR FAVOR!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO ALEJESE DE ELLA!!!... ALÉJESEEEEE!!!!!!! SANGOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi vientre me duele demasiado, poso mi mano sobre él y siento como otras manos están vendando y poniendo hiervas desinfectantes en la herida.

"Sayuri... querida, no me dejas curarte mi niña.... ::::suspira:::: quita tu mano pequeña, si no, nunca terminare de curarte"

abro mis ojos y visualizo a Hisao, la anciana Inu cocinera del castillo... ella desde que llegué aquí, fue quien me aceptó desde un principio sin decirme de una manera despectiva "hanyou"... le trato de sonreír en forma de agradecimiento y ella me posa su mano sobre la frente.

"Sanarás pronto, con un día de reposo tendrás para curarte, da gracias a Kamy de ser una hanyou, eso te ayudará a sanar porque de haber sido una humano común y corriente, habrías muerto ya que la princesa Rin, enterró demasiado el cuchillo"

"La princesa!!"

Intento levantarme, pero soy detenida en seco por la anciana Hisao, la cual me muestra un semblante de enojo.

"¿Qué no entiendes jovencita?... debes descansar, si el amo Sesshoumaru te ve levantada se va a enojar y te va a regañar... y recuerda que el amo no es muy amable que digamos cuando se enoja"

"El amo Sesshoumaru por qué se va a preocupar por una hanyou?... además"

"Además nada... ¿qué acaso no lo recuerdas?"

"Recordar que?... señora Hisao?"

Observo como Hisao guarda las hiervas y utensilio que utilizo para mi curación mientras da un suspiro y empieza a hablar.

"Justo después de que la princesa te hirió, se armó un escándalo en todo el castillo, el amo Sesshoumaru ordenó que nadie entrara ni saliera del castillo, el Señor Jaken ordenó que registraran cada rincón del lugar y que encontraran a Rin, mientras el amo Sesshoumaru regresó a la habitación dónde te encontrabas, te tomo en brazos y te recostó en el futón para después mandarme llamar y ordenarme que te curara también me ordeno que te mantuviera en ésta habitación hasta que él regresara"

Es verdad!!!... le pongo más atención a la habitación y me doy cuenta que es la enorme y elegante habitación de huéspedes, no mi habitación pequeña dónde apenas y cabe un alfiler... trato de sentarme, cosa que Hisao acepta muy a regaña dientes.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo llevo aquí Señora Hisao?... me siento incomoda, quiero regresar a mi habitación de servidumbre"

"Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que el amo regrese, y llevas aproximadamente 2 horas"

Yo doy un suspiro de fastidio, quiero regresar a mi cuarto... de pronto, siento los pequeños ojos de Hisao observarme con perspicacia

"¿Que pasa?"

"Todavía sigues enamorada de él... ¿verdad pequeña?"

"Bueno.. yo... no... ::::Se sonroja::: yo... no... el..."

Un pequeña risa divertida sale de entre los labios de la anciana para después darme un suave beso en la frente

"Ya lo sabía, el corazón no se manda, estar enamorada es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar, mucho más cuando eres correspondida... pero cuando no es así, el amor puede ser tan desgarrado e hiriente que lo único que provoca es amargura y sufrimiento, es un juego de azar... pequeña... no quiero escucharme cruel pero... somos unas sirvientas... ¿tu crees que un SEÑOR como lo es el amo Sesshoumaru podría bajar su mirada y fijarse en criaturas como nosotras... te lo digo porque yo estoy aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo y trabaje para el padre de Sesshoumaru, el SEÑOR Inutaisho... un ser casi perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra... al igual que tu, me enamoré de él, pero él jamás lo supo... sufrí demasiado con su muerte"

"Entiendo... lo que quiere decir es que..."

"Que si vas a enamorarte de alguien como el señor Sesshoumaru se realista, analiza la situación y las probabilidades de que él se fijen ti... si existe una... la más remota, entonces lucha por ese amor, si no existe ninguna... entonces deja de engañarte a ti misma y sigue tu vida"

Estoy por contestar pero el Señor Sesshoumaru entra a la habitación de manera tempestuosa

"Hisao, te puedes retirar"

"Si amo"

Los ojos del Señor Sesshoumaru se ven muy enfurecidos, yo me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y tan pronto como Hisao sierra la puerta, siento como la garra del amo se aferran en mi brazo para después alarme hacia él, seguido quita con rudeza el mechón de mi frente que cubre el golpe que horas antes me había preguntado como me lo había hecho.

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más... y por tu bien, contesta con la verdad ¿cómo te hiciste esto?"

Mi respiración se ha alterado, mis manos en mi vientre evitan que el dolor en éste momento sea más fuerte, nunca había visto tan ofuscado al señor.

"CONTESTA!!!!"

"Yo.... yo.... no lo... recuerdo..."

"Como no lo vas a recordar!!!.... SAYURI!!!! RECONOCES ESTO?!!!!... ¿DIME?..."

Me duele tanto el vientre, y los continuos zarandeos del Señor no me ayudan en nada, las lágrimas están a punto de salir, nunca me había gritado de esta manera, nunca lo había visto tan enojado y nunca me había hecho daño como ahora lo hace con su garra.

"Señor... me está lastimando, su garra se está enterrando en mi brazo... por favor, deténgase"

"Contesta hanyou tonta... reconoces esto!!"

Ignora mi petición y en cambio entierra más su garra mientras me muestra un fragmento de la perla de shikon!!!

"Es... un fragmento de... la perla"

"CLARO QUE ES UN FRAGMENTO!!! ¿SABES DÓNDE LO ENCONTRE?!!... LO ENCONTRE EN EL CUERPO DE LA CACHORRO, SI!!!!... DE LA NIÑA QUE ERA TU OBLIGACIÓN CUIDAR CON TU PROPIA VIDA SI ERA NECESARIO Y ¿SABES DÓNDE LA ENCONTRARON A ELLA?...."

"No, señor, no lo se"

"ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUICIDARSE, A PUNTO DE TIRARSE DEL BALCÓN DE SUS APOSENTOS"

Es cuando las cosas se salen de control, las garras del señor empiezan a derramar veneno, el cual es depositado dentro de mi brazo.

"Suélteme!!!! Me está lastimando!!!"

"Eres una más de ellos verdad?... ::::la sacude fuertemente:::: tu enterraste ese fragmento en su cuerpo, eres la única que pasa todo el día con la cachorro, vamos hanyou, confiésalo!!!!... confiésalo o derramaré tanto veneno dentro de ti que no quedarán ni siquiera tus cenizas"

Siento un ardor insoportable recorrerme el brazo izquierdo, la respiración se hace cada vez más dificultosa, de pronto siento mucho calor....

"No... sé a que...se refiere Señor Sesshoumaru... suélteme por favor... yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño... a la princesa"

"GRRRRRRR.... aquí no hay nadie más que pueda haberle hecho tal daño a Rin, tu eres la única más cercana a ella... ahora lo entiendo, te ganabas el puesto de nodriza, incrustabas el fragmento de la perla, me hacías creer que nada tienes que ver con ese baka de Naraku cuando tal vez eres una más de sus aliados, te hieres apropósito para pasar desapercibida y después de que la cachorro se suicidara largarte con ese bastardo e informarle de tus hechos... pero sabes ¿qué? :::entierra más las garras:::: nada salió a como lo planeaste... la cachorro está a salvo y tu... vas a... morir"

"Señor..... Se...shhou...maru... no!!"

Una dosis más fuerte de veneno me recorre el cuerpo, el dolor es intolerable, las fuerzas de las piernas ya se han desvanecido y en mi intento por explicar lo que sucedió pues, por fin lo he recordado, por fin he recordado que paso ésta mañana, lo único que puedo hacer es dar unos pasos al frente y rodear el cuello del Señor Sesshoumaru con mis brazos para no caer al suelo, para después, entre susurros tratar de explicarle, pues es demasiado el veneno que tengo en mi cuerpo... y no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar.

"Un... niño ... exter.. midador..."

Después, siento como algo bloquea por completo mi respiración, ya no puedo, ya no puedo respirar, empiezo a caer al suelo cuando todo desaparece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un niño exterminador... 'esta hanyou asquerosa está literalmente colgada de mi cuello y lo único que dice es... "Un niño exterminador"... un momento... a quien se refiere es ha Kohaku... el mocoso que una vez estuve a punto de matar...

Justo en ese momento siento como el agarre de la nodriza se desvanece por completo y empieza a caer, al instante la tomo por la cintura evitando que caiga y se de un golpe, acto seguido, un fatigado Jaken entra a la habitación desesperadamente.

"Amo bonito!!! Nos equivocamos!!.... no fue... :::observa a Sayuri en brazos de Sesshoumaru::: .... ella... amo bonito ::::traga saliva:::: ... la mato... la hanyou está muerta..."

Observo a Sayuri que es sostenida en mi brazo derecho, en efecto, ha dejado de respirar... la he matado, observo como una lágrima recorre su mejilla, y su piel paulatinamente va perdiendo ese rubor en sus mejillas... ni siquiera entiendo por que me preocupa tanto ésta hanyou, nadie en mi vida me había preocupado a acepción de la cachorro claro está... de pronto me siento.... siento una sensación extraña y jamás experimentada en mi pecho, el ver a ésta hembra muerta me causa cierta... –incomodidad- en el pecho.

"Amo bonito... en las afueras del castillo encontramos ésta mascara de exterminador, y es exactamente la misma que Kahaku usa, quien incrusto el fragmento de la perla en Rin fue"

"Kohaku... lo sé"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-

"Entonces... ¡vamos en busca de Kagura?"

"Así es Kouga... bueno.. eso creo"

"Esa youkai fue quien mató a todos mis amigos Numat!!!.... ¿y dices que tu la curaste?!!!... ¿te apiadaste del enemigo?!!!"

"Oye!!... yo no sabía, además es hermana de Kano... :::abre los ojos a más no poder::: creo que no debí decir eso"

"Esa mal nacida es tu hermana?!!!"

Kano solo se limita a observarlo de soslayo

"Contesta!!!"

"Lo que mi hermana haya hecho no es de mi incumbencia, cada quien es responsable de sus actos, así que no me quieras reclamar por faltas que ella haya cometido en el pasado"

"Pues esa a quien llamas –hermana- se merece estar muerta y su putrefacta alma pudriéndose en el mismo infierno por provocar la muerte de todos mis amigos"

Kano solo sigue su camino e ignora las palabras de Kouga, acto que hace enfurecer al lobo y se lanza una vez más contra el hanyou de ojos azules.

"Kouga!! NOO!!!"

"Detente lobo!!!!"

Kouga cae al suelo con el puño levantado...

"¿No lo detectas, lobo?"

":::desde el suelo::: ¿detectar que?"

Mis espíritus protectores se empiezan a alterar, algo malo va a pasar, algo muy, muy malo.

"Chicos... creo que"

"Si Numat, yo también lo siento :::Kouga olfatea el aire::: huele a cadáver y tierra"

Al instante Kano se acerca a mi, y con un semblante muy serio me toma del hombro

"Señorita Numat, será mejor que se esconda en un lugar seguro, esto es peligroso"

"Pero..."

"HAS CASO A KANO!!!"

Los observo a ambos, los dos se ven muy preocupados, así que estoy a punto de obedecer, cuando de la nada... aparecen 4 hombres muy extraños frente a nosotros, a juzgar por sus vestimentas, juraría que son...

"Exterminadores..."

"Todavía estas aquí Numat!!... vete!!!... vete de aquí"

"Si"

Al instante empiezo a correr, mis espíritus intentan decirme algo, volteo en dirección de los chicos y observo como son rodeados por los exterminadores y una serie enorme de espíritus malignos, corro con desesperación, aunque mi tobillo aún me impide mover muy a prisa.

Como tampoco quiero dejar solos a Kano y Kouga, me escondo tras de una enorme roca, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me vean, y observo desde la distancia como cuatro exterminadores luchan acaloradamente contra Kano y Kouga, mientras los espíritus malignos ayudan a los exterminadores, son demasiados para ellos dos!!!... si no hago algo los mataran... justo en ese momento decido pedir ayuda a mis espíritus protectores.

"Espero y esto sirva"

Me hinco y cierro mis ojos para empezar con la oración que me permite comunicarme abiertamente con mis dos espíritus, pero al parecer, todo esto fue un trampa que nos tendieron para que yo me alejara de Kano y Kouga, pues apenas llevo la mitad de la oración cuando siento como alguien me da un fuerte golpe en la nuca que provoca que todo a mi alrededor empiece a oscurecer, lo único que puedo ver es un traje negro de exterminador... en realidad era 5 exterminadores, no 4...

Mis espíritus me preguntan que hacer... por lo que de mis labios no sale más que un débil...

"Ka... no"

Después... caigo en un sueño infinito a la vez que siento como alguien me carga en brazos y dice tener su mandato completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Te amo tanto"

Es lo único que le puedo decir mientras caminamos de regreso con los demás, ella solo sonríe y me contesta con un beso.

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha"

La felicidad me golpea de manera agresiva, y sin poder controlarme tomo de la cintura a Kagome, la alzo, le empiezo a dar vueltas mientras le repito una y otra vez que la amo, no me importa si me veo como un idiota, ya no me importa nada, solo quiero estar a su lado y que sepa cuanto la quiero.

"jajaja... me vas a tumbar Inuyasha!!!!... bájame!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO... ALÉJESE DE ELLA, DÉJELA EN PAZ... SANGO DESPIERTA POR AMOR A BUDA!! DESPIERTAAAAA!!!!!"

Esa voz... algo pasa!!

"Inuyasha... es... Miroku"

"Si... vamos"

Kagome sube a mi espalda y yo corro lo más aprisa que puedo, esto no me gusta en lo absoluto, un agudo aroma a sangre se hace presente conforme nos acercamos, puedo sentir la preocupación de Kagome pues su respiración está alterada.

Siento como el pulso se me para por completo al observar la escena frente a nosotros... Kagome también se pone pálida, Kirara tirada a una distancia bastante alejada de los demás, Shippou desmayado al lado de una roca, Miroku clavado a un árbol a la vez que es rodeado por abejas venenosas y Sango.

"Sango!!!"

Es lo único que puede decir Kagome, pues Sango está agonizando si no es que muerta y para colmo a punto de ser atravesada por la katana del hombre que al parecer es su padre, yo reacciono y hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

"GARRAS DE ACERO!!!!!!!"

El exterminador esquiva ágilmente mi ataque, mientras Kagome se acerca a Sango y trata de hacerla despertar, hecho un vistazo a Miroku pero éste ya ha quedado inconsciente... no hago más que maldecir entre dientes a la vez que observo el lugar en busca de alguien más, esas flechas que tienen cautivo a Miroku no pueden ser de ese exterminador que ahora está frente a mí... esa flechas estoy seguro que son de Kikyou... pero... ella no se ve aquí.

"Exterminador!!!... ¿dónde está tu acompañante?... contesta!!!"

Lo único que recibo como respuesta es un ataque de parte de ese hombre!!... para ser humano es bueno en la pelea, pues me es difícil leer sus movimientos, le repito una y otra vez la misma pregunta pero no obtengo respuesta alguna. Llega el momento en que deja de lucha y se queda parado frente a mí, como observando la nada, no emite palabra.

"Contesta!!!!... ¿dónde está tu acompañante?!!!"

Justo en ése momento se escucha la voz de Kikyou.

"Aquí!!!!"

PICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Busco la procedencia de la flecha, pues es obvio que viene hacia mí, me empiezo a desesperar, pues no veo ni a Kikyou ni a la maldita flecha, solo escucho a Kagome gritarme con desesperación que tenga cuidado, pero yo no la veo por ningún lado!!!!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Inuyasha!!!!!!! CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!"

Observo con desesperación e impotencia lo que frente a mi se desarrolla, todo es tan rápido que no me queda tiempo más que para gritarle a Inuyasha, Kikyou está parada justo a unos metros tras del padre de Sango, el cual cubre por completo la visibilidad de Inuyasha, justo cuando la flecha está a punto de atravesar la espalda del exterminador, éste en un rápido movimiento se deja caer al suelo dejando libre el paso a la maldita flecha que se incrusta en el pecho de Inuyasha, justo en el mismo lugar dónde se enterró aquella flecha que lo hizo dormir 50 largos años.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Ante mis ojos, la escena más espantosa se lleva a cabo, Inuyasha observa a Kikyou, la cual no hace más que mostrar una sutil sonrisa de victoria.

"Lo siento Inuyasha, querido... si no eres para mi, entonces para nadie... dormirás de nuevo, justo como te dejé la última vez, solo que ahora tu.. mujerzuelita, no te podrá despertar... por que la mataré"

Yo lo único que puedo hacer es acercarme desesperadamente a Inuyasha, el cual, ya se encuentra en el suelo casi inconsciente...

"Inuyasha!!!... Inuyasha!!!... no duermas!!.. no duermas, espera, espera!! Te quitare esta flecha, te la quitaré justo como la última vez, ya verás... ya verás que sí"

"Ka..gome... huye... huye... no podrás tu sola... contra ellos..."

Después, veo con impotente como los ojos dorados se cierran, yo lo único que puedo hacer es colocar mis manos sobre la flecha, estoy a punto de quebrar de nueva cuenta el hechizo, pero una katana se me es posada en el cuello.

"Ni lo intentes"

Yo volteo y es Kikyou, la cual tomó la katana del exterminador.

"Levántate!!!... tengo algo especial para ti"

"No voy a acompañarte"

Observo con asombro, como le entrega la catana al exterminador que ahora está a su costado para después, apuntar con su arco y una flecha en dirección a Shippou.

"Es pequeño... pero afortunadamente mi puntería es excelente... me pregunto.. ¿qué tanto agonizara un kitzune si incrustas una flecha justo en la cabeza?... no tan hondo como para que se muera al instante, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para que agonice... ¿tu que opinas exterminador?::: estira el hila del arco::::

"ESTA BIEN... NO LE HAGAS DAÑO :::observa a Inuyasha:::: te acompañare... pero no les hagas más daño"

Me levanto del lado de Inuyasha mientras observo como la sacerdotisa frente a mi me lanza una mirada fría, para después ser escoltada por el exterminador, una desesperada lágrima rueda solitaria por mi mejilla al observar a todos.... Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara.... Inuyasha!!!... todos están muy, en verdad muy heridos... y yo... yo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.... NADA!!!!!!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!

Wuaaaa!!!.. que alegría... y bien?... ¿qué les parece?... he?.. he?... he?... he?!!!!! :::Mitzuky a la expectativa::::

Kano:: Esto se pone cada vez más interesante... Mitzuky-dono, nos puede adelantar algo del siguiente capítulo.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!:. Guoff!!

mmm... déjame pensarlo.... solo les puedo decir que... la perla sufrirá una transformación radical... muajuajuajua... Sango sufrirá mucho... muajuajuajua... Kagome tendrá algunas sorpresas y dificultades (y no ¬¬ no es el típico embarazo)... es algo peor!!! Muajuajuajua!!!!... Naraku tendrá nuevos planes para cada uno de los personajes.. muajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajauajuajuajua!!!!!!!!!!

Firulangas:: U¬.¬

Kano:: n . n ....

¿Qué?... ::: todos la observan como bicho raro::: ¡qué?!!!

Firulangas::: U.U Iré por las cartas Guoff!!!...

Kano:: Buena idea... Éste cap. Estuvo un poco... "diferente" a los demás.

¿Diferente?... er... si te refieres a ESE tipo de ... "diferente"... mm... pues sip... creo que si estuvo algo diferente, solo espero y a las chicas les guste, es la primera vez en mi corta existencia de escritora que redacto algo de éste tipo de género y pues... para serles sincera, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para "tratar" de que no se vea grotesco ni mucho menos vulgar o prosaico.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!! ::llega con las cartas:::

Kano:: gracias Firulangas... la primera es de....

Kano:** La señorita SAYO-YUKISHIRO**

Mitzuky:: Primocha del alma!!!!.... ¿cómo has estado?... tanto tiempo sin saludarte, yo pensé que ya ni me leías T.T... oye, ¿cómo van las cosas por el forito?... ya ni me he podido conectar, con el cuenta que me quitaron el internet T.T... ¬.¬ maldita sea mi pobreza!!... U.U no cabe duda, mi economía va de mal en peor... pero bueno, como sea, el punto es que de aquí no me sacan XDD... muchas gracias por tu comentario prima, espero y te guste éste cap.

Kano: n.n ....

Mitzuky:: Kano... ¬.¬

Kano:: n.n.... ¿si?

Mitzuky:: ¿quién sigue?

Firulangas:: U.U

Kano:: **NICOLE**

Mitzuky:: Nicole!!!!... T.T creí que tu también me habías dejado de leer!!!... sniff... sniff... no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa... (yo soy parte de ese "todos" XDD) gracias por tu comentario.

Kano:: La siguiente es la señorita **Karina-chan**

Mitzuky::: O . O................ :::tratando de recuperarse del abrazo::: calma... calma!!!!! ::::se esconde tras de Kano:::: no te preocupes Karina... te felicito por tu notas buenas... esa es Karina!!! :::alza el pecho orgullosa::: te felicito... ahora vamos con lo demás... número uno... ¿mi loca mente?!!!... no pues... creo que lo tomaré como un cumplido XDDD... y pues con respecto a Kikyou, pues ya vez, no se mantuvo lejos de la parejita consentida y mira nada más lo que les ha hecho... creo que me van a matar :::Se pone su armadura medieval::: Con respecto a Numat... pues... la verdad, la verdad... si pude haber hecho su vida muchisisisisisisisisisisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo más tríste, pero... no... si así se me asustaron, se te hace que es enigmática?.... entonces el personaje está dando justo la impresión que quiero que de... y no te preocupes... n . n ... Numat (el personaje) no se cruzará en el camino de Sexymaru todo poderoso de las tierras occidentales ... bueno.. no por el momento... muajuajuajua.. ejem... bueno... ¿en que iba?.. ha si!!!... Lamento informarte que me han suspendido el internet indefinidamente y no me podré comunicar contigo más que por aquí... lo siento mucho, yo también quisiera platicar con ustedes pero... :::suspira::: aparte que la maquina me está dando problemas.... el internet ha sido cancelado y la verdad... no me gusta ir ha los cibers. Ha!!!... a Kano le gustaron les té que le regalaste :::::Kano al fondo, sentado tomando su té de la manera más calmada y elegante posible:::: el té favorito de Kano es el de miel con manzanilla, me dijo que te agradecía que eres muy amable y pues... Firulangas :::::Firulangas sentado frente a Kano platicando por medio de su traductor de ladridos:::: creo que Firulangas está de más decir que le ha fascinado tu regalo... Feliz navidad... y Feliz año nuevo amigocha!!!! Que todos tus nuevos propósitos se cumplan y que tengas éxito. (con respecto a tu fic. por favor si no es mucha molestia mándame una copia por correo te prometo que la cuidare)

Kano:: :::tomando té::::

Mitzuky:: ¬.¬ .... por lo que veo ya no me piensan ayudar ninguno de los dos

Firulangas:: :::con su traductor de ladridos:::: Guoff!!.... –si no es mucha molestia para ti?-

Mitzuky:: NOOO!!!... ¿cómo creen?... ustedes sigan

Firulangas:: bien... ¿en que estábamos Kano?

Kano: n.n U

Mitzuky:: Este perro se nota que no sabe del sarcasmo U.Ú

**SUI-AOME::** ¿Qué te identificas con Kikyou?... :::Mitzuky se cruza de brazos y observa a Sui detenidamente:::: Sui... querida... :::posa su mano sobre su pecho::: respeto tu manera de pensar amiga!! ::::lágrimas:::: la respeto!!.. buaaaaa!!!!.... sniff.. sniff... ya... compostura Mitzuky, compostura.... ejem... bueno, con respecto a las escenas Hot... pues... creo que ésta que puse... mm... encajarían como algo así... la verdad estoy muy nerviosa, pues no sé como lo van a tomar... traté de que no se mirara agresivo... espero con ansias su opinión. Firulangas te manda lamidas amistosas y Kano una enorme sonrisa n.n

**HERMIONE POTER ADAMS:: **HERMIONE!!!!!.... ::::ojos de gato con botas de shrek::: ¿qué te parece?... he?... he?... he?... he?... he?... he?!!!!!!! :::ojos enormes y llorosos::: espero y con todo el corazón por lo menos te haya agradado el cap. En serio que estuve pendiente de tu punto de vista todo el tiempo, espero y haya sido de tu agrado... Kaleido Satar... ¿es dónde una muchacha quiere ingresar al escenario caleido?... he mirado pocos capítulos... ¿por qué la pregunta?

**NUMAT::** :::compitiendo contra un semáforo en tono rojo:::: gracias Numat... :::Mitzuky se tapa los oídos:::: no pues... creo que te ha caído muy mal Kagura... ¿qué te identificaste con Sango?... mujer!!!!... pero como?!!!... :::Mitzuky preocupada toma de los hombros a Numat::: haber señorita... ¿usted esta bien verdad?... ::::mirada perspicaz::: ¿no tienes problemas Ho si?.... pero por otro lado... que jorongos quieres decir con "jorongos".... XDDDDD jajajajaja... bueno, si te sorprendí entonces mi objetivo fue alcanzado, ¿ya lo vez?... mi mente maquilando planes malvados para los personajes, y pues... creo que éste cap. Te va ha dejar aún más intrigada, si no es que adolorida, a tu personaje cuando no le llueve, le llovizna y sobre mojado XDDD... creo que tengo que ser más blandita con ustedes verdad?... pero no se preocupen, todo este enredo está por acabar... ahora, pasando al tema de Kano y Firulangas... :::observa a sus dos "posesiones":::: ¬.¬ ejem... vacaciones para Kano?... ¿trato especial?... mmmm... la verdad que no me gusta dejarlo salir solo, porque es muy curioso, luego anda por las calles observando y la gente se asusta al verlo... ya vez... sus uñas, sus orejas, su cabello... bueno, TODO él es diferente y pues... déjame pensarlo.. ha!!!.. tengo un nuevo dibujo de él... tan pronto como lo encane lo subo a mi perfil para que lo vean. Tu mail si le leí Numat, gracias, pero... con respecto a contactarnos lo veo muy difícil... el internet ha sido cancelado de mi casa, U.U y pues.. lamentablemente voy a estar subiendo los cap. De en ciber, espero y toparme contigo cuando esto suceda aunque lo veo difícil, trataré de mandarte los cap. Que he hecho... ¿son el 13 y 14 verdad?... bueno Numat, amigocha, espera los caps, de seguro te los mando.

**AMOR-KAGOME:** Así que vas en el segundo cap. Pues apresúrate que te falta!!! Y con respecto a tu petición de lemon pues... ¿lo pensare?... XDDD... jajajaja... no es broma, espero y leas éste cap.

**ELLA-SHIN::** ¿por qué Kouga y Numat se conocen?... mmmm ... bueno, creo que en éste cap. Lo respondí, si no resolví tus dudas pues házmelo sabes y con mucho gusto te responderé.. el cambio de conducto da Inuyasha... pues.. ¡!cupido lo termino de flechar!!!!... el amor en ocasiones hace que nos comportemos como idiotas (¬.¬ si lo sabré yo)... eso mismo le pasa al perrito sarnoso de Inuyasha y con respecto a Kano... ¿cómo fue que renació?... bueno... pues mira..... se supone que en la pelea dónde murió Kano-kun.... Kagome le lanzó en una flecha con los fragmentos de la perla en esa flecha, se volvió a romper en pedacitos y salieron disparados de nuevo por todo el territorio y por obras extrañas uno de eso fragmentos dio a parar a las manos de una chica (o sea Numat)y al adentrarse en ese bosque donde se supone pelearon todo el Inu Yasha-gumi y Kano se le aparece típico monstruo al sentir el fragmento que ella lleva, y como todo buen ser que desea conservar su vida hecha a correr, llegando al lago donde se formo la pelea claro con su respectivo boquete de la explosión, como en ciertas circunstancias de desesperación al tratar de escapar tropieza, se tuerce su tobillo y ante la imposibilidad de escapar y verse a sí misma ser comida viva por ese asqueroso youkai con un palo o mejor dicho parte del callado de Kano que estaba semi enterrado en el boquete trata de defenderse, ella al ver que ya no tiene salida ya que cierto monstruo estaba casi devorándola viva busca algo con que defenderse y pues que otra cosa que el callado semi enterrado confundiéndolo con un palo o rama pero al tocar este reacciona con el fragmento que ella traía, el agua que estaba contenida en el boquete y su propia sangre derramada, se combinan dando como resultado que la esencia que se resguardo en el callado saliera y dando vida de nuevo a KANO... ¿me explique?

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**LAYLA::** Bueno... creo que en éste cap. También participan poco... pero en esas pocas veces participan de manera muy, en verdad muy intensa XDDD... err.. ups... bueno, como sea, espero y te guste el cap.

**YAGAMI ICE::** Eaaa!!... no hay problema... n.n ... de ante mano te agradesco el que leas éste fic. Espero y este cap. Te agrade, a ti y a tu compañera, saludos!!!

**CHRIS M BLACK::: **Sería un honor para mi participar en ese concurso, es solo que he estado buscando su página y no la encuentro, podrías por favor, claro!! Si no es mucha molestia para ti mandarme un mail con la página, lo que pasa es que el link no me aparece en el reviwer ... muchas gracias por tu invitación, te le agradesco mucho.

**MISTIKIDONO::: ** ::::mItzuky roja como tomate::: éste... muchas gracias!!...eres muy amable, ¿tu sensei? .... O.O... yooo?!!!.... :::Mitzuky más roja::: gracias eres muy amable... y por supuesto que te doy mi mail... es... ... ó.... .. Espero y salgan, si no aparecen ve a mi perfil de ésta página... dale clik a mi nik y automáticamente iras a mi perfil. Gracias por tu vomentario.

Kano:: Al parecer son todos mitzuky-dono

Si... espero y éste cap. Les haya gustado.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!...

Así es... ya se aserca el final!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!


	15. Parece que el dolor será mi eterno acomp...

Mil disculpas chicas pero este mes estoy pasando por algunos problemas de inspiración... no quiero entrar en detalles n.n pero espero y este capitulo les agrade... ahora si!! El final viene por fin dejare de darles lata!!.... jejeje diviértanse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Parece que el dolor será mi eterno acompañante .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de todo... tu y yo somos uno solo, juntos sufrimos, juntos existimos y para siempre nos recrearemos el uno al otro. (Teilhard de Chardin)

¿dónde estoy? :::abre los ojos::::.... todo se ve muy oscuro... algo no anda bien... no puede ser que un lugar sea tan oscuro...::: trata de mirar sus manos::: Ho no... no , no, no.... ¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!.... :::palpa el piso desesperadamente::: ¡¡no, no, no, Nooo!!... no veo nada... dios mío ¿qué esta pasando?... ¿por qué no veo nada?... un agudo dolor en mi nuca me avisa que podría ser la causa de mi ceguera... me llevo la mano a la nuca y siento como tengo muy inflamada esa parte del cráneo, siento mi cabeza pesada....el golpe que me dieron para dejarme inconsciente ha provocado esto.... bien... calma... no desesperes Numat... calma... calma.... :::trata de respirar y sierra los ojos::::

Sumida en la oscuridad intento no asustarme... pero me es imposible el no alterarme, el no ver absolutamente nada me provoca una desesperación incontenible, me levanto del suelo de madera y empiezo a caminar lentamente hasta toparme de frente con una fría pared, la sigo palpando con desesperación hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza, intento abrirla pero ésta se niega...

"Quiero salir... quiero salir!!"

siento frío... mucho frío... me siento de nueva cuenta en el suelo... me duele tanto la cabeza, pareciera como si me fuese a explotar en cualquier momento... :::se talla los ojos::: sigo sin poder mirar nada, siento el terror querer invadirme pero... sé que eso no ayudara en nada... y para colmo... mis espíritus no están aquí, ellos me podrían decir dónde estoy pero... no están... ::agacha la cabeza y abrasa sus rodillas::: Kano... Kouga... por favor... por favor... estén a salvo... que no les haya pasado nada... Dios que no les haya pasado nada malo, Dios mío por favor protégelos, protégelos... por favor.

Mientras tanto... en medio del bosque, por la vereda dónde horas antes había estado caminando junto a un sonriente Kano y un receloso Kouga, justo en ése lugar se podía ver algo realmente indescriptible y aterrador a la vez.

Árboles, rocas y uno que otro animal brillaban bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, si... eran esculturas de puro y auténtico hielo, tan cristalino y brillante como el diamante más hermoso, a la vez en que sus bases una sutil escarcha de nieve formaba una fría pero no menos hermosa alfombra blanca, igual de reluciente y brillante que las esculturas de hielo, pero eso no era lo aterrador, no... lo que dejaba sin aliento eran los 4 hombres que al igual que los árboles, estaban totalmente congelados... unas estatuas humanas... pero... decapatidas... las cabezas yacían en el suelo quebradas en mil pedazos, sin mencionar que los espíritus malignos que los acompañaron llevaron exactamente la misma suerte, dando de ésta manera un espectáculo hermosamente aterrador... pero... ¿quién sería el causante de tal masacre?

Nadie se imaginaría que, quien provocó todo eso, era el que en ese instante estaba desmayado en medio de todo ese desorden... justo en medio de todo... se encontraba él... Kano... con sus ojos cerrados, dormido de la manera en que ahora estaba se miraba más frágil aún, con su callado siento de cualquier forma sostenido por su garra derecha, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera rítmica, su blanquecino casi azuloso cabello esparcido por se pecho, hombros y suelo pues el hilo de plata que lo sostenía en una coleta se había reventado y su piel blanca ser resaltada por el kimono negro que en ese momento usaba, lo hacía parecer como una ilusión... como una sublime criatura inofensiva que necesitaba ser rescatado... cuando lo que sucedía era todo lo contrario.

Varios copos de nieve se levantaron por el aire que soplaba en ese momento, para detener su recorrido justo en los labios del youkai, que al contacto con los cálidos bordes la escarcha se convirtió en pequeñas gotas de agua logrando

humedecerlos, esto provoco que los ojos que hasta el momento se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieran de manera lenta y perezosa, dando un espectáculo hermoso por el mar azul lleno de misterio y frialdad que encerraban esas hermosas orbes azulinos.

:::parpadea y se sienta:::: No pensé que me fuera a desmayar... :::toca sus labios y seca las gotas de agua:::: ese ataque es muy poderoso... no habría flaqueado de no haber sido porque por un instante estuvieron a punto de arrebatarme el fragmento de la perla que está incrustado en mi cayado, por querer rescatarlo descuide el poder aplicado al ataque y todo se salió de control... ::::observa las 4 estatuas decapitadas:::: es la única manera... lo que ellos tenían no era vida... :::se levanta:::: siento como mi cabello cae sobre mis hombros... saco un nuevo hilo de plata de entre mi kimono para rehacer mi coleta, a la vez que observo la devastación que provoqué varios cientos de metros a la redonda, me causa tanta pena el haber lastimado a seres inocentes, pues puedo ver que algunas ardillas están muertas a causa del frío, procurare no hacer huso de ese ataque nunca más.

Observo mi callado... el fragmento de la perla sigue ahí... tan brillante como siempre... estuvieron a punto de arrebatármelo y si eso llegara a suceder... yo moriría al instante, no sería más que un charco de agua y sangre... ::::observa su garra izquierda:::: ... todavía no puedo morir, no aún, pues tengo que acabar con Naraku...

Una vez más miro las estatuas... estoy seguro que él mando a esos cadáveres vivientes de exterminadores... pero yo ya me encargue de darles el descanso eterno... afortunadamente Kouga fue tras de la señorita Numat, porque si hubiese estado aquí, probablemente habría tenido la misma suerte que los exterminadores.

Estoy a punto de seguir el rastro de Kouga, pero llegan los espíritus de la Señorita Numat, los cuales me dan dos simples palabras.

"Numat peligra"

Al instante siento un incómodo escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza ... ¿Qué no se suponía que Kouga había ido tras de ella?... no entiendo...

Los espíritus me explican que después de que ella hubiese huido para ponerse a salvo fue atacada por dos exterminadores más... uno pequeño el cuál golpeo en la cabeza a la Señorita Numat y otro de edad media quien la cargó en brazos y se perdieron en el bosque, que la señorita Numat entre susurros me mandaba llamar y pedía que me avisaran de su paradero.

"Entonces... ustedes saben dónde se encuentra Señorita Numat?"

Ante mi cuestionamiento los espíritus se agitan indicándome de ésta manera que si saben dónde está y me hacen saber que Kouga por su parte la está buscando, pues, aunque los espíritus quisieron comunicarse con él, Kouga no sintió su presencia, pero si está buscándola.

Empiezo a caminar siguiendo a los espíritus, pero una risilla burlona se escucha a mi espalda.

"Vaya, vaya... que escena tan más impresionante... :::el viento empieza a soplar::: nunca pensé que el apacible Kano sería capaz de causar tal... devastación"

Sigo dando la espalda mientras mi cabello se agita al compás del viento que sopla y percibo como los copos de nieve que cubren el lugar empiezan a volar junto con el aire, ella se acerca a mi para hablarme de nuevo.

"Después de todo, tu instinto... la razón por la que fuiste creado, sale a relucir, no lo podrás contener por mucho tiempo... hermanito.... tu deseo de matar a los humanos se saldrá de control tarde o temprano"

Lo único que hago ante éstas palabras sin sentido es sonreír y girarme para observarla.

"A mi también me da gusto saber que estas bien, Kagura... entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas... si lograste sobrevivir"

Ella guarda su abanico para después posar su ojos carmesí en los míos

"Si... y yo también veo que las sospechas de Sesshoumaru eran ciertas... :::un dejo de alegría se ve en sus ojos:::: tu también estas vivo"

"Noto que te alegra... :::sonríe::: a mi también me da alegría saber de tu bienestar"

Observo como la youkai frente a mi hace un ademán de enojo como quitándole importancia a lo que acabo de decir, para después observarme de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con un semblante muy serio.

"Kano... vamos, tenemos que ir con Sesshoumaru, él tiene mi corazón y ha dicho que no me lo entregará hasta que tu mismo vayas a reclamarlo... tiene esa tonta idea metida en la cabeza de que no lo entregará a menos que seas tu quien vaya a reclamarlo."

"Lo que pasa es que antes de la explosión le dije que algún día yo me presentaría a demandarlo... ::sonríe:: Sesshoumaru es un youkai que es regido por el honor y palabra... si quedamos en que yo reclamaría tu corazón, él no se lo entregara a nadie que no sea yo... sería algo así como faltar a su honor si se lo entrega a otra persona que no sea yo."

Me causa gracia ver como Kagura hace una mueca de fastidio

"Pues que actitud tan estúpida en serio... en verdad estúpida... pero bueno, ustedes los "machos" solos se entienden ::::se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar:::: vamos por mi corazón"

Me quedo parado lo que provoca que Kagura voltee a mi y me observe suspicaz.

"¿qué sucede?"

"Lo lamento Kagura, eso tendrá que esperar... tengo otras cosas que hacer, tu ve de nueva cuenta con Sesshoumaru y dile que si no llego en unas horas es porque tal vez morí, y que por favor te entregue tu corazón."

Siento como los espíritus me siguen esperando mientras Kagura se queda parada sin entender nada de lo que he dicho.

"¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿ha que "cosas" te refieres?... ::::observa los espíritus tras de Kano:::: ¿esos espíritus tienen que ver en esto?.... un momento... un momento Kano!! ... ¿a caso has conocido a esa humana extraña?... esos espíritus que están contigo son los de esa humana, ¿qué está pasando, exijo que me expliques"

"Si Kagura... conocí a la humana que te salvó la vida y esa misma humana fue precisamente quien me trajo a la vida de nuevo... estos espíritus que ves aquí son las almas que la acompañan y me han venido a avisar que ella fue raptada, estoy seguro que quien fue y quien mandó a esos exterminadores que ves ahí congelados, fue Naraku... una vez más lo enfrentaré y espero no fallar de nuevo"

"Pero... pero... tu y yo ya somos libres... no tienes por que ir a salvar a una humana!!... Kano, ya nada tienes que ver con Naraku, no tienes porque enfrentarlo"

"Te equivocas Kagura... tu y yo tenemos la obligación de salvar a la Señorita Numat... recuerda tienes una deuda muy grande con ella por haberte curado tus heridas cuando estabas moribunda y yo también, mi obligación es ir en su búsqueda porque ella..."

"¿por que ella que Kano?... hablas de ella como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo por dios!!... si no es más que una humana con conocimiento de medicina y un poco de magia... nada especial, NO pasará nada si ella muere, vamos por mi corazón y vámonos al oriente, dónde no esta Naraku con sus juegos sucios, dónde seremos libres como el viento y podremos vivir en paz, allá te podrás fijar en una verdadera youkai, la que tu gustes... no en una incipiente humana de pacotilla de mirada fría y extraña que no causa más que lástima por la continua soledad que emana su esencia... así es que deja de hablar de "la Señorita Numat" como si fuese la gran bazofia y vamos por mi corazón"

Yo solo observo a la youkai frente a mi y ladeo mi cabeza en tono de desaprobación.

"Kagura... ¿qué acaso no tienes honor?"

Me doy la media vuelta y empiezo a seguir a los espíritus

"Honor!!... honor!!!... ¿es lo único que saben ustedes los hombres?... mi honor esto, mi honor aquello, su honor, tu honor.... va!!!... ::::lo sigue:::: en tu conciencia quedará si muero Kano"

Yo solo sonrió

"Si mueres... ::se burla::: lo harás con honor"

"No te burles!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Me duele el pecho... aunque tengo los ojos cerrados y siento los párpados pesados no quiero dormir, no debo dormir.... pero el sueño se vuelve cada vez más grande, desde hace rato siento como varias manos explorar mi pecho... esto es desesperante, quiero despertar... debo despertar... Kagome, ella... está en peligro, Mi Kagome está en peligro... debo rescatarla, debo rescatarla.

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos me observan expectantes... me sorprendió mucho cuando los vi llegar a todos, y mas aún me sorprendió ver el estado de Inuyasha, el cual venía en brazos de ese lobo extraño, también Sango venía muy mal herida, afortunadamente la pude salvar pero la herida de su espalda sigue siendo peligrosa, ella aún se encuentra dormida.

El lobo llamado Kouga me explico que iba en busca de una hechicera que fue raptada por Naraku, pero detecto un agudo olor a sangre y lo siguió, que de ésta manera se topo con "la bestia" (Inuyasha) mal herida y sus amigos inconscientes a acepción de Shippou el cual lloraba y corría en círculos intentando ayudarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, que al mirar tal desastre decidió postergar la búsqueda de Numat y en cambio decidió ayudarlos.

Yo los observo, Miroku solo venía con su brazo derecho desgarrado además barios rasguños en piernas, hombros y parte lateral derecha del torso, Shippou solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza, en realidad no fue nada grave ya lo curé, Kirara también, no fue nada grave, había recibido un choque eléctrico de poderes espirituales y por las características del ataque estoy segura que fue kikyou ::::observa a Inuyasha::: y la manera en que han sellado a Inuyasha es la misma como lo sello Kikyou hace 50 años :::semblante triste::: no puede ser que mi hermana, la sacerdotisa que alguna vez conocí haya provocado todo éste desastre.

Miroku me saca de mis pensamientos.

"No ha respondido señora Kaede... ¿podrá quitarle esa flecha a Inuyasha?"

Estoy a punto de responder pero Kouga me interrumpe

"Un momento monje... no me han dicho dónde está mi mujer... ¿dónde está Kagome?"

"Yo... no lo sé, cuando desperté ella no estaba... ::se agacha y observa a Inuyasha::: sé que se escuchara cruel, pero... por lo pronto en lo que nos tenemos que concentrar es en quitarle a Inuyasha esa flecha que lo mantiene sellado tan pronto como esto suceda, la buscaremos"

"¿Qué?!!... :::se levanta ofuscado::: a mi no me interesa si medio mundo está sellado, yo les dejo bajo SU protección a MI Kagome y ustedes lo que hacen es descuidarla y preocuparse por esa bestia que su única obligación era cuidar de ella"

En ese momento Shippou se levanta enojado

"Oye tu lobo!! Tu no sabes lo que aquí pasó... no hables sin saber, ¿cómo sabes si Inuyasha en éste momento está sellado por protegernos a todos, incluyendo a Kagome? Y no es que no nos preocupemos por ella, Kagome es una parte esencial de nuestro grupo, sin ella nada es igual, pero debemos actuar con la cabeza fría, ahora es cuando menos debemos cometer errores, lo más coherente es curar a Inuyasha y a Sango, ya que son los más fuertes del grupo, sería como irnos a la boca del lobo si nos aventuráramos en la pelea que probablemente se viene con ellos en ese estado"

Todos, incluyendo a Kouga, nos quedamos pasmados ante las palabras tan razonables del kitzune... Miroku me observa sorprendido mientras yo observo al lobo, el cual hace una mueca de fastidio.

"Como sea... yo me largo, me voy en busca de Kagome, por el aroma que detecte de tierra y huesos, estoy seguro que había uno de esos exterminadores que antes nos habían atacado a Kano, Numat y a mi, esos mismos exterminadores fueron enviados por Naraku, así que lo más seguro es que a ella también la tenga prisionera ese mal nacido...."

Miroku es el siguiente en hablar.

"Espera, espera... pensé que Kano había muerto... ¿qué tienes que ver con él?... y por qué Naraku raptó a la Señorita Numat?... que interés tiene sobre ella?... ¿estás seguro que es probable que Naraku también tenga bajo su poder a Kagome"

"Pues quién más si no es él?... y con respecto a Kano... bueno, es una larga historia, después les contaré por lo pronto sabemos que Naraku nos mando atacar con esos exterminadores y es él quien tiene a las dos mujeres"

"¿cuántos exterminadores andan sueltos en total?..."

Ante la pregunta formulada por el monje, observo como Kouga se queda callado, justo en ese momento Sango habla, se había mantenido dormida, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento despertó.

"En... total :::se sienta con dificultad en el futón::: Naraku, resucito a los 5 mejores exterminadores de mi aldea.... :: mueca de dolor::: sin contar a mi padre y a mi hermano son 5... en total serían 7"

Miroku la ayuda mientras Kouga contesta muy serio.

"En éste momento solo quedan 3... Kano de seguro para éstos instantes acabo con los 4 que nos embistieron... tu hermano y otro exterminador más, fueron los que raptaron a Numat, mientras.... tu luchabas contra tu padre... ¿no es así?"

El semblante de Sango se ensombrece, pobre muchacha, de seguro está sufriendo demasiado

"Si... así es"

El lobo se da la media vuelta y antes de salir de la cabaña habla de nuevo.

"Yo me adelantare en la búsqueda ... tan pronto como logren despertar a la bestia ustedes también busquen a Kagome"

Después de que sale, los tres pares de ojos se sientan sobre mi.

"¿y bien Señora Kaede?... podrás quitarle esa flecha"

Un escalofrío me recorre la medula al observar la flecha que está embutida en el pecho de Inuyasha, nunca en mi vida he intentado deshacer un conjuro o sello de mi hermana y en mis planes no estaba hacerlo jamás... pero... es necesario.

"Creo... creo que si, pero... en el intento lo podría matar"

"Quee!!!..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor es insoportable... nunca pensé que esta mujer sería capaz de hacer esto.

"n . n ... ¿sabes?... así es como se castigan a las mujeres traidoras en las guerras japonesas... a las mujerzuelas como tu las matan pero yo tengo algo mejor para ti... jajajaja... esto te enseñara ha no interponerte entre Inuyasha y yo"

Observo con desesperación como pone más miel en mis pies descalzos... la muy maldita lo único que ha hecho fue amarrarme a un árbol tras el templo de Naraku, justo donde hay un hormiguero :::mueca de dolor::: las hormigas me han aguijoneado todas las piernas, no conforme con eso, antes de atarme a éste pútrido árbol le ordeno al padre de Sango y a otro exterminador de la misma edad que me golpearan... :::gotas de sangre caen al suelo::: me duele todo el cuerpo y creo que en la paliza que me dieron lograron romperme una costilla, siento como si el dolor me entumiera todo el cuerpo... cada vez que intento moverme, un agudo malestar me recorre, sin mencionar los continuos piquetes de hormigas, pero esto no es nada comparado con saber... con saber que... Inuyasha... mi querido Inuyasha ha sido sellado de nuevo y yo.. no lo pude salvar...

"I... nu... yasha"

"¿Lo estás llamando?... NO LO LLAMES!! :::: le da una cachetada a Kagome:::: no ensucies su nombre con tus asquerosos labios... NO lo pronuncies de nuevo, todos están como deben, tu recibiendo tu castigo por haberte revolcado con él... él sellado y yo...."

"Tu... tu no eres más... que... un cadáver... que no :::hilillo de sangre cae al suelo::: que no causa más que lastima"

"CALLATE :::una nueva cachetada::: pues quieras o no... éste al que llamas cadáver te ha separado de Inuyasha... MI Inuyasha, porque tu no has sido más que un trampolín para que él llegue a mi, si. Eso es lo que fuiste :::se cruza de brazos burlona:: ¿ho acaso pensaste que el te ama?... jajaja... que mocosa tan ingenua..."

Trato de moverme pero las correas que me mantienen cautivas me van cortando las muñecas cada vez más, ante mi imposibilidad de moverme, lo único que hago es escupir la asquerosa cara de mi agresora

"Lo quieras o no... Inuyasha me ama a MI Kikyou... conmigo hizo el AMOR... conmigo y nadie más experimento su primer orgasmo y él fue quien provocó uno igual en mí... fue mi nombre el que repitió una y otra vez hasta el cansancio y fue mi piel la que toco sin restricción... por su mente jamás pasaste tu, y así seguirá aunque él en éste momento esté sellado... a quien ama es a mi y a nadie más"

"CALLA TE DIGO!!! ::::toma un puñado de hormigas y la hecha dentro de la blusa de Kagome:::: esto te enseñara mujerzuela vulgar que a mi nadie me habla así"

"KIAAAAAA!!!"

Las hormigas empiezan a enterrar sus tenazas, es tan intenso el dolor... todo se torna más y más confuso lo único que veo es el rostro de Kikyou sonriente y diciéndome que no me dejará morir... que la muerte solo sería mi liberación... que me espera más dolor y que no parara hasta que yo me arrodille ante ella y le pida piedad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Una luz... una luz muy fuerte impide que pueda ver con facilidad... intento abrir mis ojos pero es difícil... hasta que de pronto, siento como si un cuchillo pasara por mi pecho provocando no dolor, sino una tibia sensación de bienestar que me recorre por completo, la luz que me segaba desaparece y deja todo oscuro... completamente oscuro, el dolor que sentí momentos antes en mi pecho desapareció por completo y en cambio a dejado... bienestar.

Abro lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que veo es el techo del castillo, todo fue un sueño, volteo a mi derecha y veo la ventana de mis aposentos que dan a las montañas, ya está oscureciendo... doy un suspiro de alivio, nada de lo que soñé era realidad, la princesa Rin nunca estuvo en peligro, nunca vino esa youkai extraña Kagura a intentar conquistar al señor Sesshoumaru y él... nunca me mato... sentí tanto dolor el ver esos ojos dorados irradiar tanto odio y ese odio era solo para mi era más doloroso que el veneno que enterraba dentro mío mucho más...

"¿Y bien... no piensas levantarte?"

Volteo a mi izquierda para toparme con unos estoicos ojos dorados, al instante me levanto del futon para pararme frente a él al mismo tiempo que le brindo una reverencia, no entiendo...¿qué hace en mis aposentos?....

En mi intento por brindarle una humilde reverencia agacho tanto mi cabeza que puedo ver mi vientre... mis ojos se abren de par en par al observar mi kimono... tiene una rasgadura en el abdomen y a su alrededor está manchado de sangre, de inmediato me llevo las manos al estómago en busca de alguna herida, pues es justo donde la princesa Rin enterró ese cuchillo pero no encontré nada... ¿cómo podía tener eso si todo fue un sueño?... después observo mi brazo izquierdo, la manga izquierda de mi kimono está quemada... justo en el mismo lugar donde el Señor Sesshoumaru enterró su garra derecha y empezó a envenenarme... entonces... ::::traga saliva::: nada fue sueño... todo fue real... el señor Sesshoumaru me había... yo sentí que el me había...

Observo a un indiferente y casi aburrido Sesshoumaru el cual empuña a una de sus katanas... yo por inercia me aparto de él mientras lo observo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas...

"Usted... Señor... me mato... ¿porqué?... no entiendo porqué lo estoy mirando ahora... no entiendo porqué estoy viva si yo misma sentí como la vida me abandonaba... usted Señor Sesshoumaru... me mato"

Mis palabras suenan más como reproche que como otra cosa... me siento tan dolida, el señor me hizo tanto daño... no en el cuerpo sino el recordar como me habló, como me grito me causa dolor...

"No seas ridícula... si, te maté pero éste Sesshoumaru ante todo es justo y honorable... por eso te he regresado a la vida, porque fue por una confusión que sucedió tu muerte... pero ya me hice cargo de eso ::::tras de él Jaken con una torre de chipotes en la cabeza:::: aunque todavía estoy molesto... Rin estuvo en peligro, le enterraron ese fragmento de la perla y tu no me informaste de nada"

"Bueno... es que... yo... no lo recordaba... :::lo mira a los ojos::: al parecer me dieron una hierva que borra la memoria a corto plazo durante varias horas"

El señor enarca una ceja incrédulo...

"¿y ahora?.... ¿lo recuerdas todo?"

"Si seño... cada detalle... desde l ésta mañana hasta...:::agacha la mirada::: hasta el momento que usted me mato"

"Deja ya eso y dime exactamente que paso ésta mañana"

Veo como el Señor Sesshoumaru se acerca a la ventana y observa el ocaso que se manifieste en el horizonte, Jaken sale de la habitación con la excusa de que tiene algunos guardias pendientes de instalarles sus labores, yo me quedo observando el perfil del señor... su pálido rostro se baña en dorado, se ve tan enfrascado en el atardecer que pareciera que sus ojos dorados guardaran dentro una fuerte hoguera... las marcas de sus mejillas y párpados cobran un color más vivo y la pequeña luna que se asoma de vez en cuando de entre su fleco resplandece más... si... una vez más lo estoy mirando de una manera indebida, me agacho mientras siento como mis mejillas se bañan de un sutil rojo... odio hacer eso, odio mirarlo así... maldigo el amor que desperté por él cuando se que Sesshoumaru jamás bajará su mirar en un hanyou huérfana y sirvienta como yo... porque esa es la realidad... no había querido reconocerlo... pero este día por fin lo acepte, cuando lo miré tan enojado.. cuando me gritaba y me envenenaba sin piedad... hoy fue cuando por fin lo comprendí... Sesshoumaru jamás me mirara como una verdadera mujer... jamás.

"Sigo esperando que me digas que...."

Se queda callado al observarme parada a su costado cabizbaja, siento como su dedo índice se posa bajo me mentón y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, no lo pude evitar... estoy llorando. Una lagrima corre por mi mejilla hasta llegar a su dedo, él me observa, la curiosidad se nota en sus ojos.

"Los humanos y los hanyou son muy parecidos... las emociones los dominan, creo que está de más decirte que no me agrada el aroma de las lágrimas... ::::sacude la lagrima que humedeció su dedo::: ¿qué tan doloroso fue morir que no puedes evitar llorar por recordarlo?"

"No señor... el dolor incitado por el veneno que provoco mi muerte no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que concebía mi alma al momento de agonizar"

El Lord me observa con más interés ante mis palabras... su cabello recibe los últimos rayos de luz dándole un aspecto místico que hace contraste con las frialdad de sus ojos.

"¿A que te refieras?... no sabía que el alma podría sufrir... deja de hablar incoherencias"

"Como usted diga señor... pero el alma si sufre, cuando esto sucede, duele más que un millón de puñaladas en el corazón... sería algo parecido a lo que usted sentiría si supiera que la princesa Rin murió... su cuerpo estaría sano, saludable, pero su alma no, su alma estaría enferma de tristeza, de dolor, sufrimiento y melancolía"

"Sensaciones que no conozco"

"Pero no está exento de ellas"

"¿Insinúas que yo Sesshoumaru puedo llegar a sentir eso?"

"Si... tiene corazón, tiene nariz, mano... alma.... el punto es que es un ser vivo por lo que puede sentir lo mismo que los humanos o nosotros los hanyou... tal vez... hasta el ¿amor?"

"Feh... no seas ingenua, "Amor"... esa sencilla pero compleja palabra no está en mi vocabulario, eso fue la razón de destrucción de mi honorable padre y de mi hermano... además yo Sesshoumaru no tengo tiempo para enamoramientos cursis ni nada que se le parezca, así es que elimina de tu mente la posibilidad de que pueda sentir sufrimiento, dolor, melancolía ni mucho menos amor... podré llegar a sentir odio, pero lo sabré controlar, cosa que los de tu raza no saben hacer"

"Si... creo que entiendo"

"Y bien... nos hemos desviado del tema, debemos retomar... sigo esperando que me digas que paso esta mañana"

"Bueno... pues vera Señor... Rin y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas en las jardineras... a ella le tocaba contar y yo me escondí entre unos rosales, cuando sentí como por la espalda alguien me abrazó fuerte y evitaba que me moviera a la vez que ponía bajo mi nariz unas hiervas con un olor bastante desagradable, yo forcejee y logré desamarrar un cordón de lo que al parecer era su mascara, era un niño el cual tan pronto como pudo me dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, dejándome semiinconsciente, después fue con Rin y lo único que vi fue como la aventaba al suelo, después de eso desperté ahí mismo, no recordaba nada, Rin tampoco, solo me mostraba su brazo diciéndome que se había caído y que le dolía, la cure y fuimos a sus aposentos, fue cuando usted llegó con... esa Señora"

"En su brazo fue donde enterraron el fragmento... ¿no te tomaste la molestia de revisarlo bien?"

"Lo que pasa Señor... es que... solo se veía un raspón y..."

"Y nada... debes de tener más cuidado, éste tipo de incompetencias no las tolero y..."

De pronto es interrumpido por Jaken, el cual entra a la habitación muy agitado.

"Amo Sesshoumaru!!!"

El fastidio se deja ver en los ojos del Lord, pero su fría voz lo disimula

"Que pasa... odio cuando entras de esa manera, veo que tus viejas mañas están regresando"

"Amo discúlpeme pero..."

"Dilo ya"

"Espíritus!! Muchos espíritus y youkai malignos vienen a atacarnos"

Al instante veo como Sesshoumaru empieza a dar ordenes, entre ellas va una para mi

"Tu, ve con Rin, escóndete con ella y protégela con tu vida si es necesario... espero y no me defraudes esta vez"

Después de eso, los tres salimos de la habitación, Jaken y el señor toman su rumbo mientras yo corro a los aposentos de la princesa, la encuentro sentadita al lado de la ventana jugando con muñecas de trapo.

"Rin... princesa..."

La niña me observa y un semblante de tristeza la invade

"Sayuri... Rin ésta triste por haberle hecho daño"

Yo de inmediato la abrazo

"No se preocupe princesa... Sayuri ahora está bien, el Señor Sesshoumaru la curo"

La niña da un brinquito para atrás y me muestra el fragmento de la perla que alguna vez estuvo dentro de ella

"El Señor Sesshoumaru le explico a Rin que esto fue lo que tuvo la culpa"

"Si, eso tuvo la culpa, pero ahora... debemos"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

El castillo se estremece, los youkai y los espíritus han llegado, Rin se aferra a mi pecho

"Que sucede Sayuri?"

Observo por la ventana y me doy cuenta que todos los empleados al igual que Sesshoumaru luchan contra miles de youkai... "sabandijas" como les diría el señor, pero miles de sabandijas unidas pueden llegar a ser peligrosas.

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Los gritos de la pelea empiezan a poner nerviosa a la niña, así que la tomo en brazos

"Calma Rin, tu y yo saldremos de aquí... el Señor ordeno que te pusiera a salvo"

"Pero... ¿y el señor Sesshoumaru, corre peligro?"

"No, el es muy fuerte, ya verás que nos hallara"

Tomo el fragmento de la mano de Rin y lo guardo entre las mangas de mi kimono, después la tomo en brazos y corro a la puerta de la habitación, pero tan pronto como la abro, me topo de frente con un youkai de apariencia aterradora, su dientes afilados me quedan justo frente a la cara.

"¿A dónde vas mujer?..."

"Yo... yo..."

El palpitar de mi corazón empieza a salirse de control, tengo que poner a salvo a la niña... la bajo de mis brazos y ésta de inmediato se esconde tras de mi, el youkai la observa.

"jajaja... vaya, vaya... así que sin el mayor esfuerzo me topé con la protegida de Sesshoumaru... :::se truena los dedos::: creo que Naraku me dará una buena recompensa por su cabeza"

"Déjala en paz!!!"

Me interpongo entre la niña y el monstruo

"Rin, entra a la habitación, ahora!!"

"Pero.."

"Ahora!!!"

Tan pronto como la pequeña sierra la puerta tras de si, al momento de girar mis ojos hacia el youkai...

ZAAAAAAZZZZZZ

Me estampo contra la puerta de una bofetada...

"¿No me digas que tu hanyou insignificante piensas enfrentarte a mi?... jajaja"

TOM

Un golpe en el abdomen me saca el aire por completo y hace que caiga arrodillada al suelo, para después ser sujetada del cabello y ser levantada al nivel de sus ojos.

"Morirás estorbo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Frente a mi cae el cuerpo ensangrentado de esa sacerdotisa que tantos problemas me ha causado, seguido a mis pies llega un enorme fragmento de la perla, mis ojos se abren sorprendidos pues es un fragmento enorme, se podría decir que es la mitad de la perla, observo a Kagome, la cual yace en el suelo semiinconsciente intentando recuperar el fragmento, después mi vista se jira a una sonriente Kikyou... me sorprende lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, en realidad me encanta lo sádica que ha sido, pues Kagome está queriendo levantarse mientras escupe sangre.

"Ahí lo tienes Naraku, el fragmento más grande de la perla... ahora solo falta que recuperes los demás"

Tomo el fragmento en mi mano y lo uno con los demás, quedando ahora solo una pequeña parte por recuperar

"Si... ahora solo falta quitarle a Kano el que tiene en su callado, los dos que tiene ese lobo pestilente en sus piernas y el que use para controlar a la protegida de Sesshoumaru... de no haber sido porque se dieron cuenta la mocosa en este momento estaría muerta"

"Todavía sigues empeñado en matar al Lord"

"A él y a las alimañas que acompañan a Inuyasha... todos morirán ::observa el fragmento y sonríe:::: por lo pronto ya les preparé una sorpresa tanto a Sesshoumaru como a Kano... :::observa a Kagome::: de Inuyasha al parecer ya te encargaste, después iré a darle personalmente el golpe de gracia"

"A Sesshoumaru y a Kano les preparaste algo?... no sabía de eso"

"Si.... mientras tu fuiste a luchar... mande una gran cantidad de espíritus y youkai al castillo de Sesshoumaru en busca del fragmento de la perla que tiene en su poder, y como pude percatar que tiene una nueva sirvienta hanyou que protege a su querida mocosa humana... pues decidí jugar un poco con la estabilidad emocional del Lord tai inuyoukai de las tierras occidentales Sesshoumaru mientras que a mi rebelde creación le mandé los 5 exterminadores acompañados de Kohaku para que trajeran a mi a la hechicera que lo revivió."

"Tan pronto la atrapaste?"

Me cruzo de brazos y muestro una sonrisa triunfal

"A diferencia de otros, siempre obtengo lo que quiero"

Kikyou solo me da una Helida mirada

"No me has dicho para que quieres a esa hechicera"

"Ya lo verás kikyou, ya lo verás... es más, ya iba para aya... ¿quieres acompañarme?"

La mujer asiente y después le ordena al padre de Sango que lleve con nosotros a Kagome, éste levanta a la muchacha y nos sigue hasta una puerta que tiene un candado.

"aquí está..."

Abro la puerta y no se ve nada, pues la noche ha caído sobre nosotros, la única iluminación es la luna que se cuela por la ventana y medio deja ver en medio de la habitación un kimono negro con decoraciones plateadas... es ella, Numat.

"¿quién anda ahí?"

A Todos nos extraña el comportamiento de la hechicera, pues extiende sus brazos como si quisiera tocar algo.. como si... como si no pudiera ver, su comportamiento es el de una siega.

"Menuda hechicera te fuiste a conseguir"

El comentario burlón de la sacerdotisa solo se gano ser ignorado, me acerco a ella y la observo, la muchacha se ve asustada pero a la vez trata de auto controlarse..

"Responde!!... quien eres?"

Se levanta rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se lleva la mano a la nuca... como si le doliera, esto es extraño, estoy parado justo frente de ella y no me ve, cuando yo la observaba por el espejo de Kana recuerdo que miraba, pues corría, jugaba y hasta bromeaba con el baka de Kano... un siego no corre... de seguro se les paso la mano al momento de golpearla en la cabeza para que se desmayara y la dejaron siega... son unos estúpidos.

"Vamos Naraku... esa mujer no te va a servir así... será mejor que la mates"

Al instante, el rostro de la hechicera se llena de coraje y la adrenalina se puede percibir en su cuerpo... empuña las manos y retrocede unos pasos torpemente

"Naraku!!... no te me acerques maldito hanyou asqueroso!!... ¿por qué me tienes aquí?... contesta!!"

"Calma... Numat es tu nombre, no es así hechicera?"

"Y qué con eso?..."

" de seguro... mi ultima creación lo va a recordar con mucho cariño"

"A que te refieres"

"Que si no me obedeces... morirás... y tu nombre es lo único que podrán recordar... :::Se acerca y la toma por el mentón::: lo entiendes hechicera?"

"Quítame tus manos de encima!!! :::le empuja::: prefiero mil veces ser destajada a obedecerte... ¿lo entiendes?... mil veces eso!!"

"Bien... entonces así será"

Tomo por el cuello el delicado cuerpo femenino para alzarla unos centímetros del suelo

"Arg!!!... ::trata de respirar::: sue... suéltame mal nacido!!.... no me... dejas respirar"

En un rápido movimiento dejo de sujetar a la hechicera ésta ultima retrocede inhábilmente unos pasos y choca contra la pared provocando un ruido seco.

"Entonces... ¿has cambiado de opinión?"

Los ojos de la mujer están abiertos mirando un punto indefinido mientras se toca el cuello, la respiración la tiene agitada y el odio se ve en sus orbes sin brillo.

"Púdrete bazofia estúpida... yo jamás te obedeceré"

Kikyou lanza una carcajada burlona

"Veo que la mujercita hechicera resulto ser orgullosa... te recomiendo que hagas caso, Naraku no cuenta con mucha paciencia"

"¿Y tu quien eres?... por tu tono de voz de seguro eres una mujerzuela incomprendida que no encontró consuelo más que en un asqueroso hanyou hijo de meretriz... bien lo dicen... Kamy los hace y solitos se juntan"

"Ahora verás quien soy yo hechicera estúpida... a mi nadie me habla de..."

Detengo a Kikyou del brazo

"Espera Kikyou :::sonríe::: esta hechicera me ha caído bien... le daré ésta noche para reconsiderar, solo porque me siento de buen humor y tengo la mayor parte de la perla en mi poder... Numat... obedéceme o muere...... es fácil la decisión"

Me doy la media vuelta y salgo de la celda mientras el exterminador coloca a Kagome en el piso y la deja encerrada junto con Numat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ya se fueron?... no escucho nada... :::suspira de alivio::: si, ya se fueron... ese era Naraku, tiene una voz bastante... varonil, ¿cómo será?... de seguro es asqueroso... ¿para que me habrá traído a éste lugar?... ¿qué interés puede tener en mi?... lo más seguro es que me piensa usar como carnada para que Kano y Kouga vengan, y por lo que he escuchado tiene planeado recolectar toda la perla y como ambos tienen fragmentos de la perla en su poder yo resulto ser una eficaz carnada para que caigan en una innegable trampa... les piensa quitar los fragmentos... y si le llega a quitar el fragmento a Kano... éste morirá.... él... morirá.

"Kano... no vengas... no vengas"

"Cof... cof!!... Inu... yasha"

"Hu... ¿quién anda ahí?"

Escucho como alguien tose y respira con dificultad, hay alguien más aquí, pero yo aún no logro ver nada... maldita sea mi ceguera... de no estar en éste estado sabría que hacer pero así no me puedo cuidar ni a mi misma.

Me hinco en el suelo y empiezo a gatear en dirección de dónde escucho a la persona toser, a los pocos segundos me topo con un cuerpo, lo toco con cuidado y me doy cuenta que es una mujer... la cual no deja de llamar a un tal Inuyasha, toco su rostro... por dios!! Si es apenas una jovencita... siento como mis manos se humedecen de un extraño líquido, me llevo la mano derecha a la nariz para oler lo que es y percibo que es sangre... ésta muchacha está perdiendo mucha sangre!!.

"Kamy... y ahora que hago... si tan solo mis espíritus estuviesen aquí... si tan solo ellos estuvieran aquí"

"Inu... yasha... ven... te nece... sito"

"Calma.... calma jovencita... él pronto vendrá, no te des por vencida... dios!!... tengo que ayudarte si no te me vas a vaciar aquí"

Rápidamente tomo los palillos que sostienen mi cabello, he notado que tiene una costilla rota así que la inmovilizare, no son muy largos y gruesos pero de algo ayudaran, después de la parte inferior de mi Kimono y de ambas mangas empiezo a desgarrarlo para formar vendas y hacer presión sobre las posibles heridas que tenga, pues de algún lado tiene que salir toda esa sangre y si no detengo la hemorragia ahora, podría morir desangrada...

¿Qué les pudo haber hecho ella como para que le hicieran esto? :::rasga tela::: son unos desgraciados, tanto Naraku como es mujer de voz ridícula... pobre muchacha... ¿qué es esto? ......

Por dios!! Me pico!!... mato el bicho que se me subió para después analizarlo con el tacto ¿una hormiga?... :: mata a otra que se le sube por la pierna::: sus piernas se sienten... tiene... miel?... el coraje me invade, pues en éste rato he matado varias hormigas que se me han subido, esos mal nacidos la han torturado untándole miel en las piernas y dejando que hormigas se le subieran y la aguijonearan, no conforme con eso le han dado una paliza encarnecida...

Escucho como la muchacha se queja al sentir mis manos hacer presión sobre su costilla...

"Calma pequeña... estarás bien, solo resiste"

"No... no quiero morir... Inuyasha... me necesita"

"No lo harás... te lo aseguro, solo resiste hasta mañana... de seguro para entonces Kano llegue, él es fuerte se que nos rescatará y evitará que le arrebaten el fragmento que lo mantiene vivo... se que lo hará"

Estaba hablando más para mi que para la muchacha pero ella me contesta débilmente...

"Kano... está vivo?......... me alegra... Shippou se pondrá... muy... contento"

Lo conoces?... esta muchacha conoce a Kano...

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Sesshoumaru, Rin podía escuchar como algo se estrellaba contra la puerta de sus aposentos, la chiquilla estaba muy asustada escondida tras un pequeño baúl, escuchando como grandes explosiones se llevaban a cabo en los jardines , como Jaken gritaba dando ordenes, pero lo principal... lo que hacía que las lágrimas corrieran incontenibles era escuchar como su nana era brutalmente golpeada al otro lado de la puerta... se podía escuchar a Sayuri ser estrellada contra la puerta de su habitación....

La pequeña abrazaba a su muñequita de trapo "Hitomi" escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas escuchando impotente... hasta que todo se vuelve silencioso... no más golpes, no más gritos de Sayuri, nada... Sayuri había..

"Sayuri.... señorita Sayuri ha... Rin no quiere que muera, Rin no quiere"

Intento salir de mi escondite, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de mis aposentos vuela en mil pedazos entrando impetuosamente el cuerpo ensangrentado de ese feo monstruo, él se levanta del suelo con dificultad y justo en ese momento se da cuenta de mi presencia, yo solo me hago bolita en mi rincón mientras él me sonríe mostrando sus filosos colmillos prepara su garra para matarme.

Yo solo sierro mis ojitos esperando el golpe, pero en lugar de eso se escucha un fuerte gemido y siento como un liquido me cae encima, abro mis ojos y veo como mi kimono está manchado de rojo, alzo mi mirar para ver como una mano con afiladas garras lo ha atravesado por completo y tiene su corazón aún latiendo fuera de su torso, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas después de ver tal escena y de observar como el youkai cae inerte justo a mi lado, dejando frente a mi a la señorita Sayuri con un aspecto totalmente diferente.

Sus ojos se ven más negros de lo normal y han sido bordeados por unas sombras rojas iguales a las del señor Sesshoumaru... sus garras se ven muy, muy filosas y sus colmillos no alcanzan a ser cubiertos totalmente por sus labios... ella me mira y un escalofrío me recorre.

"Señorita... Sayuri"

La señorita da un paso al frente, pero justo en ese momento entran cientos de espíritus malignos a la habitación por la ventana

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

ella corre desesperada me toma en sus brazos y sale de la habitación a una velocidad impresionante, los espíritus nos están siguiendo mientras corremos por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, ya es de noche y no han encendido ninguna vela...

"Que está pasando señorita"

"Manténgase cerca de mi princesa... no le pasara nada malo... se lo prometo"

"Y a ti... porqué tienes ese aspecto señorita Sayuri... que te pasó... prométeme que no te pasara nada a ti"

Sayuri solo calla y sigue corriendo, veo su rostro.. es tan diferente.. se ve tan diferente. Su cabello cae pesadamente sobre sus pómulos, pues el largo lo trae al nivel del mentón lo tiene tan lacio y negro que fácilmente se confundiría con el plumaje de un cuervo, se semblante no es el mismo de sumisión.. no, ahora su cara no muestra más que determinación y hasta cierto odio.

Mis pensamientos son cortados de tajo cuando ella se detiene... miro al frente y me doy cuenta que estamos en un pasillo sin salida, Sayuri rápidamente me baja de sus brazos y se da la media vuelta para enfrentar a todos los espíritus.

"Señorita..."

"Rin... saldremos de ésta... ya lo verás"

Veo como sus cortos cabellos se levantan de una manera extraña... su garras aumentan más... después, no se si en un acto heroico o estúpido se lanza al ataque contra los espíritus, en un principio mata a varios cientos, pero son demasiados para ella y eso se nota cuando dos la sujetan y otras tres la empiezan a asfixiar, después... veo con impotencia como varios más se lanzan contra mi volviendo mi visibilidad totalmente nula.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces correremos el riesgo"

"Está seguro monje Miroku?"

"Si... estoy seguro... a él no le gustaría estar dormido otros 50 años, de eso también estoy seguro"

Shippou se interpone

"Pero... y si Inuyasha muere?"

"¿y si no lo hace?.. ¿y si en lo que estamos dudando Kagome está sufriendo?"

Veo desde el futon como el kitzune formula una pregunta más perspicaz

"¿Y si por querer quitarle esa flecha lo matamos y no lo podemos salvar ni a el ni a Kagome?... ¿si no los podemos salvar a los dos?.... piensa en eso Miroku!!"

Yo me levanto y trato de salir de la cabaña ayudada por Kirara, pero anciana Kaede me habla antes de que salga

"Sango... ¿ha dónde vas?... todavía estas delicada"

"No se preocupe Señora Kaede... solamente le quiero dar espacio para lo que tiene que hacer"

"Entonces... tu también opinas que nos debemos arriesgar"

"No hay otra salida... sin él, es muy poco probable que rescatemos a Kagome, solo confiemos en Kamy para que no se lo lleve"

"Bien... entonces necesito que todos salgan... esto tomara tiempo"

Shippou y el monje Miroku me siga hacia fuera de la cabaña, yo doy un fuerte suspiro mientras observo la majestuosidad del cielo... el manto oscuro de la noche nos cobija afectuoso acompañado de plateados rayos de luz que nos brinda la luna acompañada de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas cual diamantes recién pulidos... a pesar de toda la belleza que se manifiesta frente a mi..... mi desgastada alma no puede estar en paz con los acontecimientos que se están llevando a cabo, provocando que dentro de mi se formule una y otra vez la misma pregunta, la misma que ha estado presente los últimos días... cuando mi padre apareció con esa mirada perdida y sin brillo, cuando miré aquellas pequeñas flores silvestres, cuando por segunda vez estuvo a punto de matarme, cuando por fin esperaba mi sublime muerte, esperaba reencontrarme con mis seres queridos en el mundo espiritual y en cambio obtuve una nueva oportunidad al ser salvada por Inuyasha y Kagome... mis amigos... amigos que fueron dañados.... pues Inuyasha yace adentro de esa cabaña con un futuro incierto y Kagome... mi mejor amiga, de la cuál no sabemos su paradero exacto... esa misma pregunta sigue latente y punzante... ¿por qué la felicidad es tan difícil de alcanzar?... ¿Por qué?

De pronto ciento una mano en mi hombro, volteo a mi derecha y es el Monje Miroku el cual me observa como si entendiera la que siento.

"Todo saldrá bien... ya lo verás"

Yo sonrío ante su intento de darme ánimos, todavía estoy adolorida por el recién ataque de mi padre.... creo que no debí de levantarme aún.... no fue buena idea..... siento como paulatinamente se me van las fuerzas de las piernas y en mi recorrido hacia el suelo soy atrapada por los brazos del monje a la vez que Shippou me grita preguntándome que tengo?.... yo intento sonreír para no preocuparlos pero en cambio siento como el monje se sienta bajo un árbol y mientras me recuesta sobre su pecho le dice a Shippou que estoy bien, que me esforcé mucho al levantarme tan pronto que solo estoy cansada... que debía dormir y que mañana todos estaríamos bien.

Solo espero que así sea, mientras siento el vaivén del pecho del monje y como acaricia mi cabello, él me pide entre susurros que saque mi fortaleza, que la lucha más fuerte viene en camino pero sobre todo... lo que me alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer bajo un sueño profundo es un....

"Te quiero tanto Sango.... me parte el alma verte así"

Después... ni siquiera sé si estoy viva .... o muerta... pues todo se envuelve en absoluta y profunda paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(al día siguiente).-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

:::::el templo se estremece:::::

"Ya lo vez mujerzuela?... te gane... te lo dije, él es mío y de nadie más, en éstos momentos él me está esperando en el infierno"

"NOOOO!!!!.... CALLATE, CALLATE!!... INUYASHA NO PUDO HABER MUERTO, ÉL VENDRA POR MI, ÉL VENDRÁ POR MI!!"

Observo como desde el suelo Kagome se bate en el dolor, acompañe a Kikyou a la celda justo después de ver por el espejo de Kana como el hanyou asqueroso emanaba su último suspiro de vida, no esperaba encontrarla con vida, pues ayer estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero... veo como Numat está para unos metros tras de ella con su Kimono desgarrado tanto de mangas como de su parte inferior... la hechicera formo vendas para parar la sangre que derramaba por sus heridas la miko... :::observa a Kagome::: aunque todavía está moribunda la noticia de que Inuyasha ha muerto la ha desquiciado totalmente pues en éste momento está en el suelo en posición fetal diciendo una y otra vez que todo es mentira, que Inuyasha vendrá.

Kikyou se acerca y la toma del cabella bruscamente mientras le dice al oído.

"Eso le pasa a los que intervienen en mis planes, te lo dije, te dije que me vengaría y no me creiste... ahora aténte a los consecuencias mocosa estúpida... Inuyasha ESTA MUERTO Y ME ESTA ESPERANDO EN EL INFIERNO"

"MENTIRA, MENTIRA.... mentira... ::::las lágrimas cercenan su visibilidad::: él vive... él vive, vive.... vive...::::sollozos:::: Inuyasha vive y vendrá por mi... sé que lo hará... sé que lo hará.... SE QUE LO HARA... EL VENDRÁ!!!.... Inuyasha VENDRA POR MIIII!!!!.... EL VENDRAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitzuky aparece con su nueva armadura medieval con aleación de titanio escondida tras de Kano y ondeando una banderita blanca.

Mitzuky:: PAZ!!!... PAZ AMIGAS!!! PAZ!!!!

Kano:: n.n U

Firulangas:: ¬.¬ ... "paz" es lo que le van a dar... :::se tapa los ojos::: ¿cómo se le ocurre escribir su muerte?!!

Kano::: un capítulo bastante... emm... complicado... ¿qué piensa hacer ahora Mitzuky-dono?

Esconderme!!!! ::::es detenida por Kano::: ¿sabes?.... he recordado que.... que...

Kano:: ¿qué recordó?

Em... eto... ha si!!... es hora de darle de comer a Firulangas... verdad cachorro? :::le enseña el puño:::

Firulangas::: Guoff!! No

¬.¬ traidor!!!...

Firulangas:: n.n

Kano:: Creo que debería de responder las preguntas o comentarios...

Buena idea!!... de quién es el primero :::traga saliva:::

**Numat:: **¿Te gustó?!!! FIUU!!! :::se seca el sudor::: que bueno, estaba con la incertidumbre de saber que les parecería, pero al parecer mi debut como escritora lemon XDD fue mejor de lo que esperaba...

Firulangas::: ¿y la pagada no vino? ¬. ¬

Siguiendo contigo Numat amigocha!!... creo que con éste cap. No dirás "divino"... :::risita nerviosa mientras reajusta su armadura::: ¿y que cuentas amigocha?... los reyes ... ¿vagos? Te trajeron a tu Sexymaru todo poderoso? Espero que si, porque te lo mereces, con respecto sobre la pregunta que me hiciste si tu personaje le podía dar una arrastrada a la kikimensa pues.... no la desgreñaste pero si le dijiste una oración que sinceramente no se dificulto nadita ponerla XDD... por el momento es todo lo que puedes hacer, no desesperes aún tengo unos "excelentes" planes pata ti.. muajuajua... emm.. ejem... ¿TE AGRADA Sayuri?... bien... es bueno saber eso y no, no la dejé morir la espada de Sesshoumaru se llama colmillo sagrado o tenseiga vaya... creo que me estoy volviendo una asesina en serie... estoy matando a muchos en este fic.. muajuajuajaua!!!... bien.. ya, ya... me comporto... y si, ya te atraparon, aunque has adoptado una actitud tan renuente... ¡!no deberías de ser tan grosera con el Narakita!!... :::Mitzuky pensando::: oye... ¿el pinole es un dulce?... bueno como sea, creo que el instinto sádico de Kano se está saliendo de control ya que mato de una manera bastante extraña a los exterminadores y a los espíritus pero bueno... ¿mala yo?... :::Mitzuky se sonroja:::: ¡¡¡¡gracias Numat!!!... (léase, NO es sarcasmo)... tu también me caes bien!! Tu expresión de jorongos me gusta, también la que acabas de húsar... "lo van a hacer pinole"... jajaja... se escucha curada... y sobre eso que te identificas con Sango... bueno... no se que decirte amiga, supongo que es algo muy difícil no te podría decir que te entiendo porque te estaría mintiendo pero si he pasado por algunas situaciones parecidas pero con mi padre... se que soy menor una persona de 17 años y que tal vez muchos no tomen en cuenta mis consejos pero de cualquier forma yo hablo XDD... lo único que te podría decir es que sigas así de alegre y divertida, se nota que eres muy positiva he intentas ver las cosas buenas de todo, (justo como sango) ... y como tu dices, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte... ahora, ahí te va otra... ¿nunca has intentado saber el porqué de su actitud?... ¿nunca han hablado en serio ni se han propuesta la una a la otra el decirse lo que en realidad está pasando o lo que les está desgastando la relación?... pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo... mejor me callo que ya me solté como chachalaca y ni quien me calle,,, amigocha, gracias por tus buenos decesos, espero que éste cap. Te guste!!

Firulangas::: ¬.¬ ¿es necesario que hables tanto? Guoff!!!... Guoff!!!

Kano:: No deberías de ser tan mal educado Firulangas

**Sui-Aome::** Que bueno que te ha gustado... no entiendo.. dices que me debería de dedicar... pero ¿dedicarme a qué?... wuaa!!!.. es bueno saber que alguien me tiene fe XDD... y con relación ha Kikyou... es cierto :::manos en la cintura mientras da de golpecitos con el pie en el suelo:::: usted señorita debería de cambiar su forma de pensar con respecto a eso... es cierto, kikyou es una pobre diabla inservible de pacotilla ... pero no creo que ningún ser humano sobre la faz de ésta tierra tenga la desgracia de parecerse si quiera una milésima parte a ella, haber ::::Mitzuky acerca una bomba de aire::: hay que inflar ese ego, en el mundo hay muchos "pobres diablos" y esos son personas fracasadas, tu eres apenas una jovencita con mucha vida por delante, se entiende que en ocasiones puedas sentirte triste... ¬.¬ mucho más cuando hay personas que no te valoran... pero ¿sabes que?... aquí nadie vale más que tu, todos somos iguales, empezamos iguales, depende de ti si quieres sobre salir y si por "alguien" que no se lo merece te dejas entristecer o a decirte a ti misma "pobre diabla"... entonces ¿ha dónde llegaras?... estoy segura que eres una muchacha muy bonita y pronto encontrarás a alguien que si vea lo que esa "otra persona" no supo ver... así que ::::le da un dulce::: toma XDD... de mi para ti.

Kano:: ::le da una rosa de hielo::: tenga señorita

Firulangas:: Guoff!!! :::le da un hueso::: Guoff!!! :::mueve la cola feliz:::

**Kagome-chan 122:::** No te preocupes amigocha.. supongo que tenías cosas que hacer, a mi me pasa igual con algunos fics que quiero leer y no puedo por falta de tiempo... ¬.¬ apenas y puedo sostener éste, pero ya se va a acabar... si!! Muchachas Mitzuky-dono, Firulangas y Kano se van!!... solo quería saber como reaccionarían las personas ante mi manera de redactar y creo que si seré aceptada pues tengo un proyecto que con el favor de la vida y de dios espero cumplir, se les agradece su apoyo.

**Chiidark::: **Hola!.. si creo que cada vez me tardo más y más en actualizar, más ahora que me cortaron el Internet y estoy corta de efectivo para rentar una computadora en el café XDD... pero no te preocupes no pienso dejar inconcluso en final está siendo elaborado... y una sorpresita se les está preparando para el final espero y sea de tu agrado.. ¿por qué los buenos sufren?.... emm... buena pregunta... creo que los buenos sufren porque así tiene que ser XDD... si no.. pues no traería chiste, que sufran si!!! Que sufran!!!.... muajuajauajau... err... si U.U me comportare... yo le digo a Kano tu recado... ::saca su libretita dónde apunta los recados:::: Kano es... uuunn... cuuueeeroo... punto... de... parte.... deee... CHIIIIDAAARKK... punto... listo yo le digo chiidark... gracias por tu comentario amiga hasta luego y espero y te guste éste cap.

**YAGAMI ICE::: ** Hola... bueno.. creo que me tarde demasiado espero no les moleste a ti y a tu amiga, es que tuve algunos problemas pero aquí por fin esta el capitulo.... muchas por tus comentarios.

**Ady::** La verdad no me sorprendería que no existiera alguien a quien no le cayera bien la kikimensa XDD... ¿quieres que Sayuri se quede con sexymaru todo poderoso?... pero, es una hanyou... ¿crees que Sesshoumaru haga a un lado el odio que siente hacia los hanyou y se fije en la nodriza?.... eso se escucha interesante... muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Belen1::** Ahhh!!... :::suspira de alegría::: otra ferviente seguidora del club anti kikyou... tu petición será tomada en cuenta... Kagome le dará su merecido a la Kikimensa... claro!!... si es que no se ha muerto la pobre XDD con tanto golpe recibido es difícil pero lo intentará.

**Karina::** O.O.... ::::asustada se esconde tras de Kano:::: Kano... tu eres mi heredero inmediato, en mi testamento te dejo mis dibujos, mis libros, mis historias y mis 50 centavos que he estado ahorrando toda mi vida.

Kano:: n.n es usted muy generosa Mitzuky-dono

Bien... es hora de enfrentar mi muerte.. digo!!!... es hora de contestar a Karina... bien amiga, creo que después de la fiestotota que organizaste debes de estar algo "cruda" por tanta leche y jugo de naranja que tomaste XDD... mira, aquí tienes un posole, es re bueno para los estragos de las fiestas, ahora... pasando a tu comentario... ¿un oscar?... gracias!!... ¬.¬ aunque me gustaría más uno de la academia pero gracias!!! XDD... me da mucho gusto saber que haya gustado tanto el cap. ¬.¬ espero y éste corra con la misma suerte XDD ¿así que te has enamorado más de Kano?... jejeje, sinceramente no pensé que fuese a pasar eso pero ya veo que me equivoque y de hecho no son 2 exterminadores los que los atacan... son 4 más dos más que se encuentran escondidos, uno de esos dos de los que estan escondidos es Kohaku.... O.O.... ¿qué mi armadura quedara como añicos?... :::mirada perspicaz:::: ¿tu crees?... :::le da dos golpecitos a su armadura::: le he reforzado creo que soportara uno o dos garrotazos más XDD... :::ojos de gato con botas:::: aunque tu mi amigocha del alma eterna seguidora de Kano, devota e incondicional enamorada de Kano ... sería incapaz de hacerle daño a la creadora del amor de tu vida... ¿verdad?

Firulangas:: yo creo que si XDD Guoff!!!

En fin... que bueno saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, con respecto a tu fic. Ya sabes lo que pienso, me encanto... fue muy interesante sigo esperando los caps que escribas, eres buena redactando, haa!!! Kano te agradece tu canción... bueno amigocha, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero y después de éste cap. Tengas el suficiente autocontrol como para perdonarme la vida XDD.... espero y todas tengan autocontrol... bueno... mejor me retira a mi refujio antes de que lluevan bombas

**Ahmy::: ** Eto... hola!!! Me agrada saber que mi fic todavía acarrea nuevas lectoras, es un verdadero honor saber que mis ideas locas te han gustado... gracias por tu aceptación hacia mi querido Kano Kun... él te manda muchas sonrisas amables y con respecto a que harás añicos a mi armadura.... créeme... ¬.¬ Karina ya te ganó con las amenazas :::alza el pecho orgullosa::: afortunadamente tengo una última carta sobre la manga que evitara que me maten XDD... no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a las amenazas ante la probable muerte de Kano... creo que es la manera en que me demuestran que el personaje les está gustando... por favor sigue leyendo y no me dejes de dar tu apoyo n.n me siento feliz de saber que hay una nueva miembro del club de kikyou heiters!!! ... MUERTE A LA KIKIMENSA!!!!

**Hanna::** Lamento desilusionarte!!!... pero si, lamentablemente redacto muy muy lentamente.. si lo acepto... soy una floja!!... esque la maldita musa no aparece pero bueno ¡¡¡¡te acostaste a las 5 de la mañana?!!!... no pues me siento alagada... yo también pensaba que ese sería el final, dónde muere Kano junto a Narakita pero... ya vez... mi mente tuvo un ataque de ideas y decidi hacer sufrir más a los personajes... si, yo opino lo mismo que tu.. parece que el barro ambulante no quiere entender que Inu es feliz... pero bueno que le vamos a hacer... Kano!!... te gusta?.. vaya... este youkai cada vez me sorprende más y más... es bueno saber que sigue teniendo admiradoras... muchas gracias por tu agradable comentario, espero y este cap sea de tu agrado... bueno.. ahora si me lanzo a mi refugio anti bombas antes de que me bayan a matar con lo que les presente este cap.

Firulangas:: Guoff!!!

Kano:: n.n

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	16. Ya no me importa si vivo o muero, lo que...

Hola muchachas, si han de decir que parezco disco rayado pero... ¡!Gomen Nasai!... he estado muy, pero muy ocupada atendiendo algunos asuntillos personales los cuales me han dejado corta de tiempo para presentarles el cap. 16... oigan!... ya vamos a terminar!... si! Evil-Mitzuky-dono dejará de darles lata por un rato, partiré unos mecesitos e incubaré algunas ideas para después presentarles con el favor de Dios otro fic. Claro!... primero lo primero, procurare presentarles un final DIGNO de leerse sin dejar de mencionar que gracias a una muy alegre y simpática lectora (ya sabes quien eres) les presentaré un último cap. Algo diferente, será algo así como una **sorpresa** por parte de ella y yo, ya después les diré quien es mi cómplice pues me está ayudando muchísimo en ese último cap.

Firulangas: Gioff!...

Exacto, espero y las chicas se diviertan, bien... dejémonos de hablar y que empiece lo bueno, ya vamos en la recta final y nos faltan escasos capítulos para dar por cerrado éste loco fic. Diviértanse!

Firulangas: ¬.¬ o mejor dicho... preparen sus armas para "mutilar" a la autora del fic

U.U ignorare eso Firulangas... lo ignorare

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Ya no me importa si vivo o muero... lo que quiero es estar a tu lado**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dónde estás, tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar, pues solo nunca yo podré encontrar, la forma de ser libre... quiero despertar (Mago de oz.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace rato ya que desperté y no me quiero mover, pues Sango sigue dormida bajo mis brazos, tengo tiempo observándola, se ve tan hermosa, anoche cuando ella observaba las estrellas, en sus ojos se podía percibir una infinita tristeza, el dolor se ha hecho un compañero constante de ella y eso me duele a mi también, pues cuando la veo así de frágil, en esos momentos deseo abrazarla fuerte y protegerla de cualquier mal, porque yo... cuando vi como estuvieron a punto de matarla y yo no podía hacer nada, cuando la vi luchar contra su padre, contra el perpetuo respeto que siente hacia él... cuando estuvieron a punto de atravesarle el pecho con una katana y su vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse... fue cuando lo confirme, pues el simple hecho de imaginar mi vida sin su presencia me asustó y me asusto demasiado.

:abraza más a Sango: el imaginar mi vida sin poder abrazarla justo como la estoy abrazando ahora me asusta porque me he dado cuenta que Sango no es una mujer más, no... ella no es una más...:besa la cabeza de Sango: ella lo es todo... Sango es todo para mi, se ha robado mi corazón sin que yo me percatara y aunque tardé en reconocerlo se que este sentimiento es auténtico.

Aunque no se si ella me corresponde y si en dado caso no es así, no me importaría pues ante cualquier cosa, quiero que ella sea feliz y la protegeré hasta de su propio padre si es necesario :la observa de nuevo: pues en verdad aborrezco verla así de triste y quebradiza.

Siento una mirada sobre mi, alzo la vista y me topo con un sonriente Shippou

"Buenos días Miroku"

Me susurra cuidando de no despertar a la exterminadora

"Bueno días zorrito..."

"¿Estas preocupado por ella?"

"Claro"

"Si... se te nota en la mirada, yo también estoy preocupado por Sango, y por Inuyasha sin dejar de mencionar a Kagome... pero... :pierde la vista en el horizonte: se que el entrar en pánico o en depresión no nos ayudara, al contrario, solo ocasionaría más problemas :observa de nuevo a Miroku y sonríe: por eso he llegado a una conclusión... antes de que Kano muriera me hizo ver que si no quería ser un simple espectador no lo sería, podría ayudar mucho siendo positivo y dándoles fuerza a ustedes.. no ayudaré mucho en fortaleza física pero si en positivismo y fe de salir adelante y es lo que trato de hacer... porque la fe si la tengo y aunque lo positivo en ocasiones batallo para mantenerlo, procuro no defraudarlos así como ustedes nunca me han defraudado a mi"

Me quedo asombrado ante las palabras del kitzune... suena muy maduro para su edad, supongo que la serie de eventos que han acontecido últimamente lo han hecho madurar más pronto y ver el mundo de una perspectiva mucho más adelantada a su edad, yo solo sonrío pero antes de contestar siento como Sango se mueve en mi pecho para después abrir de manera lenta y soñolienta sus ojos castaños.

"Buenos días hermosa Sango"

Ella alza la vista y me observa, parpadea confundida y sin más ni menos...

ZAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mi mejilla está tan roja como el fuego, mientras ella intenta levantarse, pero su herida de la espalda no la deja hacerlo con la rapidez que ella quisiera.

"Espera :la abraza de nuevo aprisionándola contra su pecho: te puedes lastimar si te sigues moviendo de esa manera tan brusca... :mejilla punzando: ¿se puede saber por que me golpeaste?"

Shippou solo se queda callado observando confundido al igual que yo sin saber el motivo de la tremenda bofetada recibida, Sango solo forcejea sin muchas fuerzas y me observa enojada

"¿Todavía tiene el cinismo de preguntar?... ¡!míreme!... se quería sobrepasar de nuevo!"

Shippou hace una exagerada mueca de confusión mientras yo trato de calmar a Sango.

"Calma!... si lo dices porque despertase en mi pecho..."

"Pues entonces porque más!..."

"¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?"

Sango se ruboriza exageradamente y abre los ojos expectante

"Recordar que?"

Es cuando Shippou interviene

"Anoche te desmayaste en brazos de Miroku, él te trajo bajo de éste árbol para mantenerte tibia porque pasamos la noche fuera de la cabaña, por si no lo recuerdas anciana Kaede está curando a Inuyasha"

Después de la rápida explicación del pequeño, Sango deja de luchar contra mi abrazo y baja la mirada avergonzada...

"Esto... disculpe monje...:se separa de Miroku y se levanta: yo no quise..."

"No te preocupes... : desde el suelo: de cualquier forma ya estoy acostumbrado a tus bofetadas :sonríe: es bueno verte un poco mejorada, eso quiere decir que..."

Justo en ese momento, anciana Kaede sale de la cabaña con un trasto con ungüentos, agua, paños ensangrentados, una flecha y con una cara de absoluto cansancio, de inmediato nos acercamos todos con una sensación de incertidumbre realmente intolerante.

Ella nos mira a los tres y con un semblante de absoluta seriedad solo dice:

"Esta muy grabe"

Sango se lleva la mano a la boca, no se si es para contener el suspiro de alivio al saber que no ha muerto o por el terror de saber que aún no sale de peligro.

"Estuve toda la noche luchando contra un veneno que traía la punta de la flecha, varias veces estuvo a punto de irse pero afortunadamente lo pude detener, aunque aún se encuentra en peligro ya está un poco más estable... solo falta esperar a que su cuerpo reaccione y luche contra las secuelas del tóxico que han quedado"

Shippou es el siguiente en opinar.

"Inuyasha es muy fuerte... pero no se recuperara de la noche a la mañana, ahora que sabemos que no tiene la flecha en su pecho, tenemos que ir en busca de Kagome... ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y ella debe estar sufriendo sin saber nuestro estado"

"Tienes razón Shippou... Monje Miroku, debemos ir en busca de Kagome"

"Pero tu todavía no te recuperas... es peligroso"

"Kagome está en más peligro al estar en garras de Naraku... yo soporto una pelea más, no me esforzare, se lo prometo."

Anciana Kaede se me queda mirando sin saber que decir, la pobre mujer se ve tan demacrada y cansada que solo bosteza y se da la media vuelta sin antes juzgar.

"Yo creo que lo mejor sería que esperaran a que sus heridas sanaran y luego se aventuren... pero son tan tercos que sé, no me harán caso"

Los tres nos miramos entre nosotros, pues lo que había dicho era exactamente lo que pensábamos hacer... aunque quisiéramos no estaríamos en calma sabiendo que Kagome está en peligro, estaba por responder el comentario de Kaede, pero una sensación extraña me recorrió todo el cuerpo ya que una corriente fría nos empieza a golpear con gran fuerza, los árboles empiezan a crujir como si anunciaran algo terrible, las aves salen huyendo despavoridas de sus nidos mientras yo siento un desagradable frío invadir mi cuerpo, Sango abraza a Shippou el cuál se ha lanzado a sus brazos junto con Kirara y anciana Kaede se queda mirando fijo al cielo, sus pequeños ojos brillan mientras un dejo de asombro se ve en ellos.

Yo imito a la mujer, ya que la luz del sol ha sido totalmente cubierta... la sangre se me congela al ver lo que pasa por encima de nosotros.

Una ENORME nube de espíritus y monstruos malignos han provocado que caigamos bajo su sombra... en verdad es una sensación bastante aterradora la que emanan esos seres, pero eso no es todo, mi asombro llega a los límites pues diviso como esos espíritus llevan prisioneras a dos personas, estoy a punto de hablar pero Sango me interrumpe.

"NO se muevan... si se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia no podremos hacer nada contra ellos... son demasiados para nosotros"

Todos permanecemos callados y lentamente nos ocultamos bajo los árboles más cercanos dónde le indico a Sango lo que había mirado.

"¿Está seguro?"

"Claro... debemos ayudar a esas personas... además, estoy seguro que esos espíritus son de Naraku, hay que seguirlos, nos llevarán con él y con Kagome"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le manda llamar a Kirara para que éste se transforme en su modo de ataque, nos montamos los tres en ella y seguimos a los espíritus dejando a una anciana Kaede tras de nosotros indicándonos que no nos esforcemos y que no nos preocupemos, que Inuyasha estará en sus manos, en realidad no me preocupa, sé que él saldrá adelante, quien me preocupa es Sango, pues aunque ella está mostrando su fortaleza sé que por dentro está sufriendo... y sufre demasiado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no puedo derramar más lágrimas, he llorado toda la mañana sin importar lo que pase a mi alrededor, por más que intento no creerle a Kikyou no lo puedo hacer, el simple recordar sus ojos, sus ojos al decirme que Inuyasha había muerto me indican que es cierto, pues se hallaban rebosantes de alegría, se miraba realizada, como si su único objetivo en la vida se hubiese cumplido, y eso... me llena de infinito dolor, es como si tomaran mi cuerpo y lo partieran en dos, me siento muerta en vida... ¿cómo digerir esto? ¿cómo hacerse a la idea de que... a quien amo con todo mi ser, a quien le entregue mi amor infinito... no lo volveré a ver jamás?... ¿cómo comprenderlo?... ¿cómo resignarme?...¿cómo?... es preferible morir.. mil veces preferible perderme en la infinita pero calmosa oscuridad... dejarme llevar por el manto de la sublime muerte a vivir una existencia amarga sin su amor.

"Ya te sientes mejor muchacha?"

Es cuando me doy cuenta que todo éste tiempo me he encontrado bajo el abrazo de alguien, trato de apartarme pero un fuerte dolor me recuerda que tengo una costilla rota, sierro los ojos y aguanto la respiración por varios segundos mientras siento como soy recostada con cuidado en el frío suelo de madera.

"Calma... no te muevas o te lastimarás más, las vendas que te puse no te curarán pero si te ayudan a mantener un poco quieto el torso... te recomiendo que respires profundo, eso te ayudará más a que el dolor pase en lugar de dejar de respirar"

Empiezo a inhalar y a exhalar rítmicamente mientras escucho más indicaciones de esa mujer, la verdad no le pongo atención, solo la observo, su cabello castaño cae en su espalda dejando ver pequeños quiebres, la luz no es mucha en ésta celda pero me deja ver su tez morena clara pero lo que más me llama la atención son sus ojos claros... pues no me miran, ella está hablando pero sus ojos están enfocados en otro punto.

"Eres muy fuerte... no pensé que fueras a resistir el apaleo que te dieron"

Los ojos de Kagome entristecen

"Pues no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado morir..."

"No digas tonterías, el simple hecho de que esa mujer de voz chillona te haya dicho que Inuyasha ha muerto no quiere decir que sea cierto... tal vez y lo dijo para fastidiarte mucho más la existencia"

Yo solo cayo, quisiera confiar en sus palabras pero... estas punzadas en el pecho me dicen que Inuyasha en efecto... ha...

"No me has dicho tu nombre, creo que por lo menos tengo derecho de saberlo no lo crees"

Miro de nueva cuenta a esa mujer, está mostrando una sonrisa por lo que le contesto en un tono bastante serio

"Kagome... me llamo Kagome...:respira para calmarse: gracias por curarme :la mira detenidamente: ¿por qué tiene su Kimono desgarrado?"

Ella solo hace una mueca divertida mientras me contesta

"¿De dónde crees que saque las vendas?... disculpa si quedaron algo extrañas pero... :ahora Numat toma un semblante serio: pero por el momento no puedo ver absolutamente nada"

"¿Cómo?... quieres decir que..."

"Si... :se burla: estoy más siega que un topo"

"Pero... ¿es indefinido o.."

"Temporalmente... lo que pasa es que, para poderme traer a éste lugar me tuvieron que dar un golpe en la cabeza para desmayarme, pero lo dieron muy fuerte, provocaron la inflamación de los nervios encargados de llevar las imágenes al cerebro dejándome temporalmente siega"

"Y... no ves nada?"

"Pues... hasta anoche no miraba nada... pero hoy por la mañana empecé a ver sombras, hay unas hiervas especiales para desinflamar los músculos pero.. :sarcástica: por el momento no puedo salir por ellas"

Una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, ésta mujer me ha caído muy bien, por su físico se ve más o menos de la misma edad de Miroku, desearía no estar tan lastimada para hacer algo y poder escapar, pero no me puedo ni siquiera mover porque siento como las heridas empiezan a sangrar o como la costilla me lastima, estoy totalmente paralizada.

"¿En que piensas Kagome?"

"Solo deseaba que esto fuera un amargo sueño"

De pronto, veo como el semblante de... un momento... no me ha dicho su nombre, bueno... después será... su semblante se vuelve duro y mientras me ordena que por nada del mundo me mueva, ella se levanta y se para delante de mí a la vez que la puerta de la celda se abre de nueva cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"¿En verdad no te remuerde la conciencia, Kano?"

"¿Y por que me ha de remorder, Kagura?"

"Porque me llevas prácticamente a la muerte"

"Yo no te estoy obligando a venir"

"Pero si no voy... ¡¡¡luego no me querrás acompañar por mi corazón o te la pasarás diciendo que no tengo honor!... :se cruza de brazos: claro... ¬.¬ si es que sales vivo de ésta"

Observo como Kano solo sonríe ante mi comentario.

"¿Qué?... tiene algo de gracioso lo que dije?"

"Tal vez"

"Tal vez?... tal vez, que?"

"Solo camina Kagura, estamos a punto de llegar"

"Genial... ¿porqué siempre me quieres tratar como a una niña caprichosa?... me quieres decir lo que tengo y no que hacer, ¿sabes? eso no me gusta"

Ésta vez Kano se detiene para girarse sobre sus talones y quedar justo frente a mi, se me queda observando varios segundos que me parecen eternos, una sonrisa amable aparece en su rostro y por primera vez sus ojos pierden esa frialdad que lo caracterizan para lanzarme una mirada paternal luego de sentir como su mano izquierda se posa sobre mi mejilla derecha.

"Kagura... ¿cómo no tratarte así si eres mi hermana?... aunque tengo menor edad que tu, sé lo que eres y lo que no, si... en ocasiones te comportas mal, justo como una niña caprichosa, pero en tus ojos puedo ver que no eres más que una youkai que desea ser libre, que desea tener el amor de un Lord orgulloso y en ciertos momentos prepotente, también se que con tus celos llegaste a tratar mal a una pobre nodriza, pero ese comportamiento es por la necesidad de amor que hay en tu ser, y aunque yo no puedo satisfacer esa necesidad que tu tienes de un acompañante procuro darte el amor de **hermano** que siento hacia ti, pues si bien nuestra manera de nacer es totalmente diferente a todos los seres que hay en éste lugar, no dejamos de ser seres vivos y tu para mi eres mi hermana y nadie más... ninguna otra nueva creación de nuestro... "inventor" podrá provocar el mismo sentimiento en mi... así que si te molesta lo lamento... pero yo seguiré comportándome de la misma manera"

Después de eso, él se gira y sigue su camino, yo me quedo callada observando su espalda, Kano es un ser desconocido... en verdad lo es... su comportamiento nunca lo lograre entender, en ocasiones me da la sensación que estoy con un individuo que sabe de ante mano lo que pienso o siento, o lo que voy a decir, pero en cambio yo... ni siquiera sé que es lo que está pensando en éste momento, peor aún, no logro entender porqué está regresando para enfrentar a Naraku si él ya es libre... de hecho siempre lo ha sido, todo el tiempo ha tenido el suficiente poder para huir lejos, más aún sin embargo nunca lo hizo, se quedó, ayudo a Naraku en raptar a ese Kitzune, se hizo amigo del pequeño para después tratar de matar a Naraku junto con Kikyou y a mi me protegió en todo momento... :observa el vaivén de la coleta de Kano al caminar: y ahora me dice esto... nunca... nunca antes nadie en mi existencia me había dicho tales palabras... :sonríe: Kano me... quiere... como una hermana.

"Kagura... por favor, apresura el paso"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento como el cólera me quiere sacar de control, pareciera como si el baka de Naraku me pidiera a gritos que lo degollara, pues tan pronto como los youkai y espíritus malignos que atacaban mi castillo desaparecieron, me di cuenta que se habían llevado con ellos a la cachorro de humano y al parecer la hanyou por tratar de defenderla se la llevaron también.

Lo único que encontré en los aposentos de la cachorro fue un youkai de baja categoría con el pecho destrozado y su corazón a un lado, que estoy seguro que la pequeña no fue la causante de ello, el desorden sigue por el pasillo principal hasta llegar al final de éste, ahí es dónde está el rastro de otra pelea y dónde pude olfatear mucha adrenalina.

"Amo bonito... ¿no logra detectar un rastro fijo?"

Una mirada fulminante es lo que se gana el adefesio verde...

"Güerep!... disculpe amo, no lo vuelvo a distraer, discúlpeme"

"Jaken"

"¿Si amo?"

"Cállate"

"Si amo, enseguida amo, ya me callo, ya no diré absolutamente nada, nada de nada, ya me callo, más silencioso que una tumba."

TOMM!

:Jaken tirado en el suelo con un chipote: lo menos que necesito ahora es a una basca verde turbándome, si ya de por sí se me dificulta concentrarme y encontrar un rastro, con Jaken interrumpiéndome jamás encontraré el escondite de Naraku y rescatar a la nodriza y a Rin.

Me sorprendo yo mismo, pues nunca pensé experimentar éste sentimiento en mi pecho... yo el gran Sesshoumaru abrigo una gran incomodidad en mi pecho al saber la ausencia de las dos únicas hembras de mi castillo que han tenido la delicadeza de acercarse a mi sin sentir miedo, estoy experimentando justo lo que la nodriza me dijo ayer al atardecer... mi cuerpo está en su mejor condición física... pero... éste Sesshoumaru se siente mal... no sabría explicarlo... nunca había sentido esto y no lo quiero experimentar, no me gusta.

Pero... lo que más me incomoda... es que... yo... yo... estoy... preocupado?... :niega fervientemente con la cabeza: no, no y NO... éste Sesshoumaru jamás... JAMAS se preocupara por nadie, la nodriza y la cachorro son mis posesiones y a mi no me gusta que mis "posesiones" sean dañadas, por eso y SOLO por eso voy en su rescate, yo jamás me preocupare por nadie... por NADIE.

El lord sigue su camino dejando tras de él a un Jaken con tremendo chipote, mientras se regañaba a si mismo por las "tonterías" que pensaba y sentía, en realidad, un torbellino de confusión, indecisión y total desorden de sentimientos se estaba despertando en él, pues no podía evitar sentir una agradable oleada de calidez invadir su pecho cada vez que miraba a esa sumisa nodriza jugar con la niña inocente y cariñosa que tantas veces había provocado ternura dentro de él, Sesshoumaru había estado empeñando en sepultar todos esos sentimientos, se había empeñado vehemente en no aceptar que en realidad estaba dejando despertar su lado sensible, todo gracias a esas dos "hembras" que se esmeraban en tratarlo con respeto y ¿amor?... si porque se había hecho de la vista gorda... notaba algo extraño en la nodriza, sus continuos sonrojos, y el como se preocupaba por atenderlo cuando la cachorro estaba dormida o tomando sus lecciones, aunque ese no era su trabajo ella lo hacía no obstante él no aceptaba sus atenciones ella seguía tratándolo bien, sin importar sus desaires... y eso... las atenciones de ella... su mirada brillante, sus acelerados latidos de corazón que no eran precisamente por miedo, sus tartamudeos, sus ojos y su cabello negro se estaban convirtiendo en una... ¿necesidad?

Sesshoumaru se estaba asustando... SI!... el GRAN Sesshoumaru estaba asustándose por lo que esa nodriza hanyou estaba causando, por lo que estaba provocando... pues el... estaba...

"Molesto... me molesta pensar que... :inspira desesperado: me enfurece pensar que necesito a esa nodriza!... eso me enfurece! Y NO LO ACEPTARE! Yo el gran Tai inuyoukai Sesshoumaru de las tierras occidentales NO necesita de la presencia de una **hanyou** para sentirse en calma... NO puede ser simplemente es **+imposible +"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta corrediza ha abierto nuevamente, sigo recostada en el suelo mientras una fresca brisa que corre desde el pasillo me acaricia el rostro, lo único que veo es de nuevo a Naraku y a Kikyou acompañados del padre de Sango, Kohaku y otro exterminador más... los cuales sostienen con rudeza a una mujer y una niña.

Me sorprendo demasiado al observar a la niña... no es nada más que Rin, la protegida de Sesshoumaru y una mujer hanyou, lo puedo ver por sus orejas de perro y sus uñas largas, justo como... Inuyasha.

"Les traemos compañía"

Es el comentario de Naraku mientras empuja a esa hanyou, la cuál de inmediato se gira para atrapar en sus brazos a Rin, pues la pequeña también ha sido empujada bruscamente dentro de la celda, lo único que puedo hacer es observar como el cabello negro de esa hanyou cubre su rostro, el largo lo tiene hasta el nivel de las mejillas, se puede ver su piel blanca de la nuca, Rin llora en su pecho mientras ella le susurra algo lo que provoca que la pequeña se calme.

"Bien... Numat, querida, tu tiempo se ha agotado, que has decidido"

Ésta vez, la hanyou alza su mirar y observa a la hechicera, tiene unos ojos enormes y tan negros como la noche, mientras Rin me observa y en su rostro se ve una semblante de confusión, pues me ha reconocido pero es obvio que mi estado desencajaría a cualquiera.

"Ya te lo dije... de mí no obtendrás nada"

Naraku lanza una sonrisa burlona mientras niega con el dedo se acerca a una recelosa Numat.

"No, no, no, no... esto no está bien mi querida hechicera Numat... :la toma con fuerza por el mentón y la cintura para acercarla a él: ¿sabes?... eres una humana muy bella, sería una lástima si te quedaras sin rostro"

Observo desde el suelo como Numat posa sus manos sobre el pecho del hanyou para tratar de alejarlo pero pareciera que éste la atrae más hacia él.

"No me das miedo... suéltame ahora!... si no quieres que..."

"jajaja... ¿me estas amenazando?... :la toma del rostro con ambas manos: Sé que dominas la magia, por algo te tengo aquí... y si no quieres que tu nueva amiguita muera junto con las dos nuevas acompañantes será mejor que me obedezcas"

Ante la nueva amenaza y al observar como cada exterminador se para frente a cada una de nosotras con una katana, Numat deja de forcejear.

"Veo que por fin has aceptado"

"No sabes como deseo que mueras hanyou hediondo"

Naraku solo sonríe

"Eres una hechicera altanera... pero tendrás tu recompensa... ¿sabes?... tengo una creación, la más fiel de todas, se llama Kana, y ella tiene en su poder un espejo muy particular, con él no solo puede robar las almas sino que también puede reflejarse el lugar que ella quiera"

"¿y eso a mi que me importa?"

"Bueno.. a ti no te importa, pero quiero que sepas que por medio de ese espejo, observe cuando le constate a Kano tu trágica historia..."

"Ve al grano"

":sonríe: eres impaciente... bien, lo que te quiero decir es lo siguiente: sé del odio que sientes hacia los aldeanos que provocaron la muerte de tus padres y tu hermano mayor, y sé que deseas la muerte de ese aldeano líder que manejo toda esa masacre... él se llama... Tokia... ¿no es así?"

El perfil de Numat se ensombrece por completo y su voz cambia de tono totalmente.

"Y Que diablos te ganas con recordarme a ese desgraciado... TE ORDENO que no toques viejas cicatrices, dime de una vez que es lo que quieres y deja ir a éstas pobre mujeres"

"Calma hechicera, ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes? De cualquier forma saldrás beneficiada de todo esto, si haces lo que te voy a pedir, yo te traeré a tus pies a Tokia para que consumas el conjuro que hiciste hace años... :sonrisa burlona: porque tengo entendido que tus espíritus protectores en realidad son tu padre y tu hermano... y no podrán partir si no matas con tus propias manos a Tokia"

Numat permanece en silencio mientras Naraku sigue y sigue hablando...

"Después de todo, aunque trates de aparentar a una persona amable y gentil, dentro de ti se encuentra escondida a la peor de las calañas que está esperando la oportunidad de vengarse... acéptalo hechicera, duermes, comes, respiras, VIVES! Por la venganza... es lo único que te hace despertarte cada día, es lo único que te da fuerzas para vivir... la sed de venganza y la imagen de Tokia destajado y siendo devorado por los mismos buitres que alguna vez se alimentaron de tu propia madre... eso es lo que te..."

"CALLA... CALLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!... QUE TE GANAS MADITO DESGRACIADO CON HACERME SUFRIR DE ÉSTA MANERA, SI!... NADA ME ENCANTARÍA MÁS QUE VER A ESE MALNACIDO MUERTO!... :retrocede unos pasos enfurecida: pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer, NO me rebajaré a su asqueroso nivel, ni mucho menos caeré en tu juego sucio, dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres y déjanos en paz a todos"

Naraku solamente muestra una mirada de satisfacción mientras Kikyou se acerca a su costado.

"Simple, cada una de ustedes está aquí por una razón... me he percatado que tu por ejemplo :apunta a la hanyou: a pesar de ser una hanyou sumisa y tonta, guardas dentro de ti a una auténtica salvaje, combinando tus poderes con los de la miko :ahora apunta a Kagome: obtendré a una criatura excepcional, con poderes espirituales y de youkai a la vez... todo eso... tu me ayudarás a obtenerlo :observa a Numat: si te niegas, mataré a la pequeña Rin y en tu conciencia quedará la vida de una pequeña inocente"

Las cuatro nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, eso es simplemente imposible!... trato de moverme pero mi costilla me lo impide, estoy realmente lastimada y el más mínimo movimiento provoca un dolor inaguantable en mi, le hecho un vistazo a la nodriza de Rin y ella a quedado al igual que yo asombrada y sin poder entender los verdaderos planes de Naraku.

"Estás loco... yo nunca podré fusionar a dos seres totalmente diferentes sin una fuente de poder constante... para eso se necesita de demasiada energía y yo no cuento con ella, así que vete olvidando de esa idea absurda y loca que no resultará"

Naraku lanza una carcajada ahogada

"Por eso no te preocupes, la perla de shikon es una fuente de energía muy poderosa, con un solo fragmento bastará para que hagas todo... es más... ya tengo una habitación lista para que hagas lo que te pido ahora mismo"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste... ahora mismo harás lo que te he ordenado, y por tu bien y el de las demás mujeres NO te niegues"

Logro percibir como Naraku hace un ademán con la mano y al instante uno de los exterminadores viene hacia mi y me levanta en brazos, esto me provoca demasiado dolor y hace que lance un gemido, seguido me sacan de la celda a la vez que la nodriza, Rin y Numat siguen al exterminador que en éste momento me carga en brazos por órdenes del mismo Naraku, esto está llegando a los límites, Naraku se ha vuelto totalmente loco y eso me da miedo... mucho miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis viejos huesos me duelen, estoy tan cansada, ya tienen rato que partieron Sango y los demás, mientras tanto yo me he quedado cuidando de Inuyasha, observo su rostro y lo único que provoca en mí es preocupación, pensar que semanas anteriores estuvo en el mismo estado Kagome... ¿qué acaso estos pobres muchachos jamás podrán ser felices?... ¿por qué la vida se empecina en ser tan difícil?.

Por lo pronto me concentro en limpiar las perlas de sal que han aparecido en la frente de Inuyasha, al parecer su sistema ya empezó a luchar contra el veneno que tría la flecha. Lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer más por ti Inuyasha, el demás camino que queda, lo debes recorrer tu solo pequeño :posa su mano sobre la frente del hanyou: saca tu fortaleza como siempre lo has hecho de último momento, hazlo y no partas del mundo de los mortales que aquí está Kagome que te necesita...

"No partas, Kagome te necesita... ¿me escuchas Inuyasha?... ella te necesita y debes ir en su rescate... ¿lo entiendes?"

Me quedo callada observando las sonrojadas mejillas del hanyou que anuncian una leve fiebre, sus labios se entreabren para decir una simple palabra, una sola que me indica que está conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor...

"Ka... go... me"

Justo después de eso... el aliento se me va por completo!... todo empieza a pasar tan rápido que no entiendo nada, creí que todo estaba bajo control, creí que Inuyasha estaba saliendo de las oscuras garras de la muerte... pero... pero... no es así, observo impotente como la herida provocada por la flecha empieza a emanar más y más y más sangre, el veneno utilizado en esa flecha en realidad no era eso, en esencia era una de esas pócimas que nosotras las sacerdotisas hacemos llamar "camaleón" pues tienen la consistencia, olor, sabor y hasta cierto punto comportamiento del veneno, provocando esto... que el curandero aplique medicamento o hiervas contra un veneno que NO existe y dejando ganar terreno al brebaje para que destruya por completo el órgano dónde ha sido aplicado, en éste caso el órgano vital, el de más importancia... el corazón de Inuyasha.

La impotencia invade agresivamente mi desgastado cuerpo, aplico hiervas, ungüentos, agua, hago presión para que deje de sangrar pero... NADA!... me llevo las manos ensangrentadas a la cabeza y las paso desesperada por mi cabello manchándome más, no puede ser! Simplemente no puede ser que me haya pasado esto!... no puede ser lo que veo... Inuyasha se me está yendo y no lo puedo evitar.

Desesperada tomo de los hombros al hanyou y lo sacudo.

"TU NO TEPUEDES IR!... ENTIÉNDELO!... Kagome TE NECESITA, SANGO Y Miroku TAMBIÉN!... Inuyasha ESPERA, NO MUERAS AÚN! NO LO PUEDES HACER, NO LO PUEDES... HACER"

Observo expectante el rostro del hanyou... la sangre emanada es exagerada y ya ha manchado por completo las sabanas mostrándome de ésta manera que quien tengo frente a mí... el hanyou orgulloso y altanero no despertara jamás... pues ha dejado de respirar, se ve un poco pálido a la vez que su pulso se ha dejado de sentir indicándome que ha partido al mundo espiritual en espera de la que ahora, probablemente lo espera a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

De nueva cuenta... mi cuerpo ha empezado a sangrar, todo lo veo borroso y las fuerzas se me van junto con la sangre derramada, me han atado a un especie de cama de piedra, las muñecas al igual que los tobillos han empezado a irritarse por la continua fricción al intentar liberarme, siento como mi costado empieza a humedecerse del líquido carmesí que emana mi cuerpo, Kikyou nuevamente se ha acercado a mi solo para hacer presión sobre mi costilla rota con una afilada flecha, logro distinguir su rostro rebosante de placer mientras observa la flecha ensangrentada.

"No parare de hacerte sufrir hasta que me pidas misericordia... maldita mocosa estúpida"

Es lo único que me dice y lo único que me ha dicho cada vez que me golpea, mi respiración se hace cada vez más lenta mientras, solo distingo a mi alrededor luces tenues y un nuevo dolor punzante en mi costilla, pues esa mujer enferma de nueva cuenta está enterrando la flecha dentro de mí, siento como sin piedad la hunde y da vuelta la punta dentro de mi torso desgarrando no solo piel, sino los órganos vitales que encuentra a su paso, ya no tengo fuerzas ni para gritar, las lagrimas son la única manifestación de dolor y vida que hay en mí, solo escucho la voz de una desesperada Numat ordenar que se detenga la cuál también se encuentra atada en una cama de piedra al igual que la nodriza mientras la pequeña Rin observa aterrada desde un rincón.

Ante tanto dolor experimentado, pierdo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, empiezo a caer en un delirio delicado, mis muñecas dejan de luchar contra las amarras y mi cabeza se jira a la derecha para observar la pared de piedra que me aprisiona, la cual es testigo silencioso de los sucesos tan salvajes que se están llevando a cabo dentro de si, pero ese muro paulatinamente va desapareciendo y ante mis cansados y llorosos ojos empieza a emerger una luz pura que emana infinita paz, al instante lo comprendo... pues era de esperarse, el momento de mi tan esperada, sublime y anhelada muerte ha llegado... lo sé y lo siento, pues aunque sé, que Kikyou sigue lacerando mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna yo he dejado de sentir ese dolor desgarrador, y en cambio ha aparecido en mi una eterna sensación de alivio.

Sigo observando esa luz, pues me ha hipnotizado por completo y mucho más al ver que dentro de ella empieza a formarse una silueta masculina muy conocida por mí... frente a mi aparece él, a quién tanto anhele, ha venido a rescatarme del dolor y sufrimiento que tanto he estado experimentando en el reino mortal, por fin estaré a su lado y lo sé porque me ha tendido su mano..

Observo como con una angelical sonrisa me habla calmado, mientras que un místico brillo hipnotizador aparece en sus hermosos ojos dorados

-Ven conmigo Kagome... ven y acompáñame que tengo un lugar hermoso que mostrarte, un lugar dónde seremos felices por siempre tu... y yo-

Una lagrima corre fugaz, ya no hay amarras que me detengan, ya no hay prisión, ni kikyou provocándome dolor, solo estoy con él, observando sus dorados ojos y sujetando con fuerza su mano, solo Inuyasha y yo... y a nuestro alrededor... nada...

"solo... Inuyasha... y... yo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy tan preocupado, el ambiente se puede notar tenso, tengo rato ya buscando el maldito escondite del mal nacido de Naraku, pero no lo logro encontrar, desde que dejé a Kano luchando contra esos exterminadores y esos espíritus malignos, no he hecho más que buscar el rastro de Numat, después ayude a la bestia inútil y a sus amigos porque los encontré muy mal heridos para enterarme que Kagome también había sido raptada, después de eso, no he hecho más que buscarla a ella también, pero pareciera como si se la hubiera tragado la misma tierra, me preocupa mucho saber que Kagome también ha desaparecido, el simple imaginar que mi mujer está bajo las garras de ese maldito hace que la sangre me hierva.

Observo a mi alrededor, el bosque se ve tan callado que hasta da miedo :observa entre las copas de los árboles colarse la luz del sol: ya es mediodía:sierra los ojos e inspira: si tan solo supiera dónde empezar a buscar... si tan solo me llegara un aroma, por más sutil que fuera, por más pequeña... yo...

Como si mis ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, mi olfato detecta una casi inexistente aroma... de inmediato me agacho para tomar un puño de tierra y olfatearla, como si la esperanza me golpeara agresivamente siento un poco de alivio, pues éste aroma es exactamente la misma que la de esos exterminadores, uno de esos exterminadores que han raptado a Numat pasó por aquí, y aunque el aroma casi a desaparecido me indica la dirección que debo seguir...

Usando el poder de los dos fragmentos de la perla que tengo en mis piernas, corro con todas mis fuerzas en dirección de lo que estoy seguro, está el paradero del escondite de ese adefesio hediondo de Naraku... aguanten, Numat... Kagome... pronto, muy pronto estaré ahí... ahí estaré.

"Pronto... pronto te daré tu merecido maldito Naraku!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

E... e... esto... esto... esto es... simple y sencillamente...espeluznante ... esa sacerdotisa de mirada fría acaba de matar a esa pobre muchacha de cabello negro... ante los primeros alaridos de dolor que emanaba la muchacha, la princesa Rin no hace más que esconderse asustada tras está cama de piedra que me mantiene cautiva, pero... después, veo como la miko deja de gemir y solo llora en silencio al mismo tiempo que observa maravillada la pared que está a su costado, ella susurra débilmente algo pero no lo logro entender, estoy tan aturdida y horrorizada que no logro digerir nada de lo que pasa aquí adentro.

"Malditos! Dejen a Kagome en paz! Aléjense de ella:Numat se vate en la cama de piedra: déjenla!"

Así que ella se llamaba Kagome, desde aquí puedo ver como su cuerpo ha dejado de vivir, pues ante mis ojos, se desarrolla una escena bastante desagradable, la sacerdotisa de piel pálida y mirada fría sigue lastimando el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha mientras de su cuerpo continúa emanando gran cantidad de sangre que solo corre por la base de la cama, los ojos de Kagome han perdido brillo y se mantienen fijos en un punto indefinido.

Nuevamente intento liberarme pero éstas amarras son bastantes resistentes, he usado todas mis fuerzas para liberarme pero lo único que he logrado es cortarme las muñecas y tobillos, de cualquier forma sigo aplicando fuerza, lo que quiero es poner a salvo a la princesa, pues quiero aprovechar que Naraku está apretando nuevamente el mentón de la hechicera mientras le susurra quien sabe que cosas muy cerca de su rostro.

Un susurro y unas pequeñas manos sobre mi cabeza me sobresaltan.

"Sayuri... Rin tiene miedo"

Por lo que yo trato de borrar de mi rostro el terror que yo también estoy experimentando y le muestro una sonrisa que más bien parece mueca de miedo.

"Calma princesa... :susurra: hagamos algo... ¿de acuerdo?"

La niña asiente con su cabecita y se agacha a la vez que escucha como Numat empieza a gritarle a Naraku y a Kikyou.

"Calma... no se asuste princesa... Rin, Rin!"

"Si?"

"¿Ve a esos tres exterminadores que están en la puerta?"

"Si"

"Los voy a distraer... cuando se vengan sobre mí para amarrarme de nuevo tú lo que harás será salir gateando cuidando que no te vean y te irás lejos, correrás lejos a la primera aldea que encuentres, ahí esperarás al Señor Sesshoumaru... ¿entendiste?"

"Pero usted no se ha podido soltar"

"Ya logré desamarrar una muñeca... has lo que te dije"

"Pero.."

"SOLO... hazlo... por favor princesa... le prometí al Señor Sesshoumaru que nada te pasaría... recuerda que a él no le gusta verte así... y si no te saco de aquí me va a regañar... ¿tu no quieres eso verdad?"

La niña solo me dice entre sollozos que No... nuevamente le indico que se esconda tras la cama de roca en la que me encuentro semi atada, hecho un vistazo a Naraku él cuál sigue gritándole a Numat mientras que la sacerdotisa observa con una enorme sonrisa el cadáver de Kagome.

Me concentro y empiezo a dejar salir mis instintos de youkai, las primeras veces era excesivamente doloroso, pero ahora ya lo puedo soportar, siento como mis huesos crujen y la respiración se agita, lo único que puedo ver es como mis garras aumentan excesivamente de tamaño, todo lo empiezo a ver de diferente manera, cualquier movimiento que hay en ésta habitación es captado por mis retinas lo cual hace que me altere sobremanera, siento como mis colmillos no son cubiertos por mis labios y después...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HAZ lo que te ordene si no quieres que te mate ahora"

"Me estás lastimando desgraciado suéltame, tu y esa meretriz no son más que unos ABUSIVOS...¿qué le hiciste a Kagome!... ¿por qué ya no la escucho!"

Solo escucho como Naraku lanza un carcajada burlona, entrecierro mis ojos tratando de fijar una imagen pero no!... aún no logro ver nada, solo veo sombras borrosas y sonidos extraños... estoy temiendo por la vida de la muchacha, escucho como la hanyou a la que acaban de traer habla entre susurros con la pequeñas que la acompaña... pues escucho voces de una pequeña... abro y cierro mis ojos tratando de ver el rostro del que ahora me sujeta fuertemente por el mentón, pero solo veo una mancha, no logro enfocar... por lo menos he dejado de ver todo oscuro y veo manchas que se mueven.

"Deja de decir tonterías... la miko ha..."

Justo en ése momento escucho a la hanyou gritar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Ayudada por mis garras ahora crecidas, corto las otras sogas que me sujetan, grito para captar la atención de todos y como es de esperarse los tres exterminadores se vienen sobre mí, es un niño el que me lanza el primer ataque el cuál esquivo con facilidad, después... un hombre de apariencia joven me embiste, aunque me rozó el brazo con un ácido lanzado pude esquivarlo pero el que me ha empezado a causar problemas fue el tercer exterminador que por sus movimientos se nota que tiene más experiencia y es el líder, ya que mal esquivo un ataque y recibo otro, ya he absorbido bastante veneno en polvo que me han lanzado, mi cuerpo se ha empezado a manifestar ante el toxico, pero eso no me importa, porque he observado con alivio como la princesa Rin ha salido del lugar sigilosamente y nadie a acepción de mi se percato de ello.

El exterminador más maduro hace un movimiento rápido y provoca que yo caiga al suelo de espalda, al mirar como levanta su katana hacia arriba de manera rápida, me levanto para impedir que con ella me atraviese el pecho pues en su rostro se veía toda la intención de acabar con mi vida, escucho a Naraku ordenar mi muerte mientras Numat le sigue gritando.

Los tres exterminadores me rodean, sus armas están empuñadas con fuerza y apuntando a mi corazón, el exterminador líder alza la mano para dar la señal de ataque, yo solo observo impotente a mi alrededor pero con el alivio de saber que en éste momento, la princesa Rin esta corriendo...

El aliento se me va, pues frente a mi, en el umbral de la puerta se encuentran paradas dos niñas... una de ellas es...

"Mátenla ahora"

"NOOOOOO!... Sayuri!"

Después... siento como todo empieza a dar vueltas... algo caliente me quema el corazón, son los hierros punzantes de las catanas de los exterminadores que me han cruzado el pecho por completo destrozando mi corazón... nuevamente soy prisionera de la muerte... y del terror, si... porque Rin no puedo escapar, veo impotente como la niña entra de nueva cuenta a la habitación y corre a mi mientras otra pequeña de piel excesivamente blanca y un espejo en mano entra tras de ella.

Rin llora desesperadamente y me sacude ordenándome que no debo morir, yo solo sonrió débilmente, creo que el carácter de la pequeña está floreciendo, mis lágrimas son sequedas por su pequeña mano mientras todo a mi alrededor empieza a oscurecer.

"Sayuri... ¿porqué?... usted sabía que moriría... porqué lo hizo?"

"Pequeña Rin... :toma su mano: porque... la quiero como... a una... hermanita..."

"Sayuri... yo... lo siento mucho... su sacrificio será en vano, yo no pude escapar, estaba a punto de salir del palacio cuando esa niña llamada Kana me ordeno regresar... y... :sollozos: cuando lo hice... observe como..."

El ver llorar a la pequeña me estremece el alma, me hace querer sacar fuerzas inexistentes para ponerla a salvo, trato de incorporarme pero solo logro semisentarme para susurrarle...

"Escóndase tras la cama de piedra"

Rin obedece al observar a Naraku acercarse a mi con paso firme, yo ante la mortal herida intento detener la hemorragia con una de mis garras, mi apariencia youkai sigue presente lo cuál ha ayudado a mantenerme con vida, observo desde el suelo a ese hanyou que se acerca, su piel blanca, su cabello ondulado que pareciera que flota en el aire y ese atuendo que ante mis ojos, un tentáculo sale de su cuerpo y me toma por el cuello para alzarme y posicionarme cerca de él.

"¿Qué pretendías hanyou estúpida?"

Trato de respirar pero no logro hacerlo, ante mi obvia muerte hago lo único que se me ocurre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:sonríe: solo observo el agradable espectáculo que se ha llevado a cabo, me siento tan feliz, por fin Inuyasha está esperándome en el infierno, y... la mocosa estúpida :hecha una mirada fugaz al cuerpo ensangrentado y lacerado de Kagome: también ha muerto... las cosas no podrían estar mejor aún...

:el cuello de Sayuri se escucha crujir: bueno... creo que me equivoque, frente a mi se desarrolla un muy agradable espectáculo digno de ser observado, creo que Naraku no se espera lo que la hanyou le tiene preparado, pues mientras él se concentra en cortarle el suministro de oxígeno y darle una muerte mucho más miserable de la que ya está teniendo, la nodriza deja ver una apariencia bastante agresiva, pues logro ver como sus ojos se cubren de un negro intenso, al igual que su cabello han cobrado un brillo especial, pareciera que sus garras estuvieran crujiendo y sus huesos se deformaran ya que éstas se han hecho muy toscas y huesudas, dejando aparecer en sus palmas unas pequeñas esferas brillantes color púrpura.

Inevitablemente aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro, pues con suerte y esa hanyou logre matar a Naraku, solo doy un pequeño paso al frente y susurro muy bajo...

"Naraku... cuidado :sonrisa amplia:"

Sin que pueda hacer yo nada, veo "impotente" (léase, Kikyou... ¬.¬ está siendo exageradamente sarcástica) como esa hanyou levanta esas esferas y las estrella contra el rostro de Naraku, al instante una nube de veneno púrpura invade la habitación, la hechicera al igual que la mocosa protegida de Sesshoumaru empiezan a toser, por lo que los exterminadores de inmediato les colocan sus máscaras ya que ellas dos no deben morir.

Permanezco parada observando la nube púrpura esperando ver a Naraku destruido, pero conforme ésta se va disipando veo con absoluta decepción como él está intacto pero en cambio la nodriza yace inerte y despojada de vida en el suelo de piedra, su cuello fue torcido y murió al instante lo cuál me provoca aún más decepción.

Naraku observa a Kana, la cuál ha permanecido impávida todo éste rato.

"Kana... ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer"

La niña se acerca silenciosa cual gato en la oscuridad para posar su espejo cerca del cuerpo sin vida de la hanyou, lo único que se escuchan son los sollozos de Rin, la cuál repite una y otra vez el nombre de su nodriza, observo a la hechicera y se mantiene silenciosa al igual que las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas no hace ruido alguno.

Kana empieza a absorber el alma de la hanyou con su espejo, para después hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo de la miko; Naraku solo sacude sus atuendos mientras se acerca decidido a mi.

"¿No hubiera sido más fácil que la hubieras matado solo absorbiendo su alma?... de cualquier forma hubiera muerto rápido y sin sentir"

El hanyou de largo cabello ondulado solo esboza una burlona sonrisa

"¿No me digas que te dio pena la nodriza?... no creí que quedara algo de bondad en ti"

"No te burles, en mi corazón no hay cabida para ese tipo de estupideces"

"Es bueno oír eso... pero decidí darles tanto a la miko como a la nodriza una muerte dolorosa y traumática para que sus almas quedaran perturbadas y así darle más poder a mi nueva creación... pero... algo me causa curiosidad en ti"

"Y que es eso que te causa curiosidad"

"Dices que en tu corazón no hay cabida para la bondad ni cosas que se le parezca... entonces... me preguntaba si..."

Él empieza a ver su mano por el dorso y por la palma, de pronto un escalofrío me recorre la espalda a la vez que el pronuncia...

"... en tu corazón... :alza su garra y muestra su uñas: ¿hay cupo para... una mano?"

TOOOM

"Que?... HARG!"

Después de eso, solo veo como el muy maldito tiene enterrada por completo su garra en mi pecho derecho y aprisiona en su mano mi corazón dándole estrujones como si quisiera sacar algo de él.

"Lo siento Kikyou, pero tu ya no me sirves y tienes en tu poder algo que me pertenece"

"Que... dices... des... graciado!"

"Eso mismo... :aprieta el corazón provocando un gemido de dolor: ya cumpliste tu misión, la razón por la que tu pútrida y hedionda alma se encontraba en el reino mortal... ya mataste a Inuyasha, también te saciaste torturando y humillando a la miko que tantos problemas me causo :hace voz tierna: te agradezco por ello querida... pero... :aprieta nuevamente el corazón dentro del pecho de la sacerdotisa: ya no te necesito, al contrario, solo estorbas y necesito de nueva cuenta conmigo el fragmento que te mantiene con vida, porque por si no lo recuerdas, en tu corazón tienes un fragmento, el cuál me pertenece y el cuál será usado para crear al ser perfecto"

Solo siento como poco a poco va despojándome del fragmento, lo había olvidado, vaya manera de recordármelo... procurare agradecérselo en el infierno... junto a... Inuyasha...

Después de caer al suelo de piedra todo se va desvaneciendo paulatinamente a la vez que observo como Naraku me muestra sonriente, el fragmento ensangrentado en su garra izquierda, posteriormente un pequeño suspiro hace que todo a mi alrededor se torne de un color blanco... no me causa terror morir, nunca me ha causado miedo... al contrario estoy feliz... pues mi desgastada alma por fin... estará con... Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin... (no se alarmen, es el fin pero del capítulo!)

OK, OK, OK!... SI, SI... :se mueve toscamente con su armadura: sé que hubo demasiadas muertes y demasiada sangre, SI!... también mate a los protagonista:se esconde tras su escudo mientras varias flechas se clavan en él: CALMA, CALMA POR FAVOR!... todo esto tiene un fin... cada una de las muertes aquí presentadas tienen un propósito... :cara angelical: síganme leyendo que esto pronto acabara y verán que después de todo no soy tan mala como ustedes creen :el enorme yelmo le cae sobre los ojos: recuerden que tengo a una mascota y un hanyou que mantener!... si me matan tendrán que vivir con eso en sus conciencias... ¿qué harán Firulangas y Kano-kun sin mi tutoría para ser malos y sádicos?... ¿haber, díganmelo?

Firulangas: Ser... felices? Guoff!...

Kano: ¿tomar te?

¬.¬ ...

Firulangas: ¿Mirar a Bob Esponja pantalones cuadrados? Guoff... Guoff!

U.U...

Kano: n.n ... Bob Esponja-san me cae bien

Firulangas: Si... Guoff!

Kano: Si... su alma es blanca e inocente, se ve en sus ojos y...

Yaaa!... :manos en lo que deja ver de cintura la armadura: ¿qué acaso a ustedes no les importa si me matan:el yelmo sobre sus ojos de nuevo:

Firulangas: O.O...

Kano: n.n U...

Firulangas: ...err. ... no?... Guoff!

Kano: voy por los comentarios... n.n U

Firulangas: te acompaño Guoff!.. Guoff!

Mitzuky: U.Ú... :se acomoda el yelmo: bien... ¿en que estábamos?... ha si!... en que pronto acabara esta humilde historia, espero y el desenlace les guste... bueno... ¬.¬... espero seguir viva para poder escribir el desenlace... XDD

Kano: los comentarios!

**INUANGELP:** O.O... vaya... muchas gracias por tu agradable comentario y por haberte tomado la molestia de escribirme a mi correo, para mi es un verdadero HONOR que se tomen la molestia de escribirme, y el saber que le estas contando a tus amigas el fic. Me hace sentir muy bien, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus buenos deseos, palabras como las tuyas son las que me dan ánimos para no dejar a medias la historia y no borrarla XDD... sip. Lo confieso... :el yelmo cae ésta vez tapándole hasta la nariz: maldición... ¿en que iba?... ha si!... he estado a punto de borrar la historia pero se me hacer que sería injusto tanto para ustedes como para mi, pues son muchas las horas invertidas en la escritura de éste fic. Como también muchas las horas de fastidiar a mi querido Hitokiri-kun (que por cierto le mando un besote y un abrazo de anaconda constrictora) al estarle contando lo que pensaba hacer; bueno, mejor me cayo, pero con respecto a tu pregunta de si los fan de Kikyou no me han querido matar... pues he de decirte que ellos son los que menos me preocupan... los que me hacen sudar frío son los fan de Kagome, Inuyasha... ¬.¬ ... y Kano... XDD

**LORENA:** A sus ordenes.. "general"... XDDD

**YAGAMI ICE:** WOOOW!... ¿estas segura de lo que dices?... ¬u¬ porque creo que después de leer esto querrás cortarme en cachitos y tirárme a los cuervos.

**NUMAT:** Amigocha del alma:se mueve torpemente y se lanza con todo y armadura sobre Numat para abrasarla: tienes que felicitarme!... ésta vez no te hice sufrir ... físicamente :cara angelical: además que ya te estoy curando de tus ojitos... :se acomoda su yelmo: haber.. ¿qué te parece éste cap?... ya viene el final... por lo que tengo planeado el final será el cap. Que sigue sino entonces el 18... pero lo más probable es que sea el 17... pero pasando a tu comentario... oye... ¬u¬ ... ¿dices que vez "cosas"?... hee! Picarona!... espero y sean "cosas" agradables °¬°... ¿te agrada mi sadismo?... :mano en la nuca: n.n bueno, lo de la miel y las hormigas es verdad... no crean que lo saqué de mi mente, así torturaban los japoneses a las mujeres traidoras en la segunda guerra mundial... ¿o era la primera?... bueno el punto es que en una de esos dos guerras así se torturaban... y eso que no agregue los coralillos que les metían por debajo de las blusas... O.O eso si es maldad... ¿Te cae bien Sayuri!... vaya, yo que pensé que las seguidoras de Sexymaru terminarían por odiar a la nodriza... pero bueno... haber que resulta de esos dos locos... ¬.¬ ni siquiera yo sé en que va a terminar ésta relación XDD... ¿qué no soy tan mala como para matar a... Inu?... esto... yo... :reacomoda su armadura: ¡¡¡ups!... bueno con respecto a lo "otro"... pues... no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario gracias a ti por mostrarme esa confianza... sé lo difícil que puede llegar a ser exteriorizar tus sentimientos y mucho más cuando es con un ser querido con quien tienes problemas, pero como dice el dicho... "entre más oscuro está es porque pronto amanecerá"... y mira que varias veces lo he comprobado XDD... amigocha... tengo ganas de platicar contigo!... ¡!Adivina que!... pronto pondrán los resultados del concurso ¡!Y FUI NOMINADA!... al igual que KANO!.. mi kano-kun también fue nominado y al parecer el proximo 27 pondrán los resultados estoy tan feliz... y aparte de eso hay más!.. pero después te lo digo que no me quiero extender y aburrirte.

**MIKO Kagome Higurashi:** Claro que me gustaría hablar contigo, mi correo lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil, aunque lamento informarte que será un poco difícil contactarnos por la falta de tiempo pero cuando sea posible espero y platiquemos... gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte la molestia de escribir.

**HITOMI KANSAKI FANEL:** Hola!... si, gracias estoy bien, gracias por preguntar... bueno, pues... el alboroto del lemon ya pasó y creo que si gustó un poquito.. ahora estamos en el día de... "maten a Mitzuky por acecinar a los protagonistas"... espero y no te unas XDD

**KARINA:** Karina!... :sudando frío y escondiéndose tras de Kano: amigocha que gusto verte... ¿cómo está Natty?... ¿sabes?... tu conciencia me ha caído muy bien, mándale un abrazo de oso cariñoso... oye... amigocha, dame tu indulgencia por favor, espero y éste cap. Te guste un poquito y te ... emm... "diviertas" por así decirle, bueno... creo que eso es todo... Kano te agradece la cancanció y Firulangas te manda muchas lamidas amistosas... haa!.. casi se me olvida.. recibi tu correo dónde mandas "nuevas ideas" si me reí mucho, disculpa si no te consteste pero lo que pasa es que no cuento con mucho tiempo.

**ADY:** Hola!... espero no haber tardado demaciado... y aunque Sesshoumaru es un personaje bastánte complicado estoy procurando complacer tu petición, aunque es obvio que no será muy fácil que digamos pero... la lucha le haré.

**AHMY:** Hola!... espero y este cap. Te haya gustado un poquito... a ti también te gusta Kano-kun?... vaya.. ¬.¬ no se porqué ya no me sorprende

Kano: n.n

Siguiendo contigo Ahmy... me da mucho gusto saber que me sigues leyendo, muchas gracias por tus porras!... espero y éste cap. Te guste.. creo que hubo demaciado sangre para mi gusto pero así tenía que ser.. porque lo bueno viene en el siguiente cap. Recuerden que necesito de sus críticas para poder inspirarme, ACUERDENSE QUE YA VIENE EL FIN!... si! Ésta está por acabarse.

Firulangas:con un enorme casco: Guoff!

Kano: n.n esperamos sus cartas!

Nos leemos pronto!


	17. ¿porque la vida tiene que ser tan cruel?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**¿POR QUÉ LA VIDA SE EMPEÑA EN SER TAN CRUEL?.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ser misterioso... aunque te empeñes en apartarte de mí... sé que me dirás que me amas... de verdad, lo sé"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kirara se ha cansado de cargarnos a los tres al mismo tiempo, por lo que decidimos caminar, ya sabemos que dirección seguir para encontrar el escondite de Naraku, por lo que no le tomamos importancia que la nube de espíritus malignos haya desaparecido desde hace rato, en realidad... lo que me causa un constante malestar en el pecho es lo que me tienen preocupada... continuas punzadas de dolor me provocan el respirar agitado junto con frías gotas de sudor que recorren mi frente me indican que algo muy, pero muy malo ha pasado... no se como ni cuando, pero lo siento, esto me dice que algo anda muy mal... lo siento... en verdad lo siento.

"Sango... ¿te sientes bien?... creo que no fue buena idea el venir... tu aún no te..."

"NO!... no... si estoy bien, no se preocupe Monje Miroku... es solo que de pronto... tuve un mal presentimiento"

Shippou me mira curioso mientras seguimos conversando y caminando al mismo tiempo.

"No te preocupes bella Sango... saldremos airosos de ésta como lo hemos hecho en otras situaciones... :sonríe: con suerte y acabamos con Naraku"

Yo solo correspondo su sonrisa, aunque por dentro sigo muy preocupada, algo me dice que con lo que nos toparemos no será nada agradable... :se limpia el sudor: sin mencionar que mi cicatriz de la espalda sigue abierta y ante cualquier movimiento rudo empieza a sangrar... pero... el saber que esa hechicera y Kagome están raptadas... además mi padre y mi querido hermano están en una situación similar, me hace tomar fuerzas y luchar contra mí misma... pues sé que ante nuestro próximo enfrentamiento... lucharemos a muerte... Kohaku me lo pidió en mis sueños... él me lo pidió... aún lo recuerdo... recuerdo su mirada... y recuerdo sus palabras

FLASH BACK

-"Si hermana, una devastadora tormenta, solo he venido a decirte lo siguiente; nosotros sabemos que nos respetas, esos no somos nosotros, nuestros verdaderos espíritus están siendo profanados y manipulados, hermana, se fuerte y actúa con coraje, honor y sabiduría, justo como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora."

"... no entiendo..."

"a su tiempo lo entenderás, ahora es tiempo de que me vaya, ellos me están hablando"-

A esto se refería... a esta tormenta... un fría tormenta que si no soy fuerte... terminará por derrumbarme. lucharé por ustedes... luchare por darles el descanso eterno, aunque la vida se me valla en ello... juro que... les daré el descanso eterno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Esto me está fastidiando... desde hace rato ya que colmillo sagrado está palpitando con gran insistencia, en un principio dejé que me guiara pues pensé incrédulamente que me guiaría hacia el baka de Naraku... pero... lo que ha hecho es guiarme a la maldita pocilga dónde acostumbra refugiarse Inuyasha con sus amigos... todo se ve muy calmado, mucho más de lo normal.

Intento darme la vuelta para retirarme de este pestilente lugar, pero Tenseiga palpita una vez más, por alguna razón quiere que regrese y me adentre en esa aldea... Feh!... tengo mejores cosas que hacer... la cachorro y la nodriza me esperan y me muero de ganas de partirle la cara a Naraku, eso es suficiente como para ignorar la insistencia de Tenseiga y seguir mi camino.

"Amo... bonito!"

"Qué?"

El sapo se queda mirando sorprendido a Tenseiga, yo lo imito y me doy cuenta que la katana que me dejó Chichiue está brillando de un color azuloso... ¿qué tratará de decirme?... la desenfundo para observarla y darme cuenta que palpita aún más fuerte... hecho un vistazo a la choza mal trecha de esa sacerdotisa anciana llamada Kaede y me doy cuenta que están entrando en ella los mensajeros de la muerte... :observa de nuevo a tenseiga: así que lo que quieres es que reviva a una de estas alimañas?... :la guarda en la funda: NO lo haré... mucho menos si se trata de éstas criaturas insignificantes que no se merecen ni si quiera una mirada de desprecio... NO lo haré.

"Jaken"

"Si amo?"

"Vamonos de aquí..."

"Si amo bonito"

Empiezo a dar mis primeros pasos de retirada, pero noto como Tenseiga brilla aún más y se vuelve pesada en mi cintura haciendo dificultoso mi caminar... no lo entiendo, nunca antes se había comportado así de insistente, a cada paso que doy pareciera que agregaran 5 toneladas a mi cintura... ya noto como empiezo a sudar por el esfuerzo mientras Jaken está parado 3 metros frente a mi observándome curioso.

"¿pasa algo, amo bonito?"

"..."

Desenfundo una vez más a Tenseiga y la observo... se ve tan brillante... ¿por qué insiste tanto?...

"No quiero revivir a nadie... ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes?"

la katana palpita en respuesta... es como si se burlara... o como si le importara demasiado esa criatura que quiere que reviva... de pronto la curiosidad me invade, ¿quién será el sujeto a quien Tenseiga quiere que resucite, ésto me huele mal.

Me doy la media vuelta y camino nuevamente en dirección a la aldea, al instante la katana pierde el peso excesivo que tenía pero fue palpitando indicándome el curso que debo seguir...

"Amo Sesshoumaru... ¿a dónde va!"

una vez frente a la cabaña siento como el hedor a muerte golpea mi olfato agresivamente, doy un paso al frente para entrar al lugar pero desgraciadamente me topo de frente con esa anciana sacerdotisa la cual, se ha quedado paralizada observándome, esa mujer se ve tan cansada, sus ojos se ven tristes e hinchados pareciera como si hubiera estado llorando mucho, los paños ensangrentados que lleva en el trasto que sujeta, me confirman que en efecto, hay un cadáver ahí dentro.

"Se... shoumaru... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Eso a ti no te incumbe... ¿quién ha muerto?"

"¿por eso has venido?"

"Te repito que a ti no te interesa... contesta... ¿Quién está ahí adentro?"

Al instante, la sacerdotisa baja la mirada, pareciera que el decirlo le causa demasiado dolor... Feh... humanos, simplemente patéticos

"Quién está... ahí dentro es..."

De pronto, la anciana es invadida por uno de esos ataques de llanto que les da a los humanos, ni siquiera puede hablar, está llorando como si de eso dependiera la vida de alguien, ya fastidiado y corto de paciencia entro a la cabaña pero tan pronto como visualizo el cuerpo el aliento se me va y Tenseiga cae al suelo latiendo con mayor fuerza indicándome a quien quiere que reviva.

"... ¿Inuyasha?..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Por fin está todo listo querida hechicera Numat... :sonríe: ya tengo en mi poder las almas de la hanyou y de Kagome... ahora, solo falta que las fusiones dentro de un cuerpo"

Observo a la hechicera, la cual llora en silencio frente a mí, desde hace rato la liberé de las amarras para empezar con mi plan... observo una de sus lágrimas recorrer su mejilla acanelada por lo que alzo mi mano para acariciar su cara cuidando de no lastimarla y seco una de sus lagrimas..

"¿por qué lloras?... no tienes razón de hacerlo, con todo esto crearemos al ser prefecto he indestructible, y ésta vez... todo saldrá pulcro... :le da un suave beso en la mejilla: ¿qué te parece bella Numat?"

La hechicera que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo con un semblante de confusión, pues al parecer paulatinamente ha ido recuperando su vista, ahora trata de verme, pero en sus ojos se ve solo odio, lo cual me causa satisfacción, pues eso le dará más poder a mi nueva creación.

"Me parece que estás enfermo... maldito desgraciado!"

"Vamos Numat... tu no eres una perita en dulce... :la acorrala con sus brazos contra la pared: que yo sepa dentro de ti se guarda mucho odio hacia cierto aldeano llamado Tokia... por lo que tu también estás enferma de ira... eres igual a mí, tu estas enferma de odio y yo... de venganza... simple... así son las cosas, así funcionan aquí en el reino mortal... tu y yo somos iguales, por eso.."

"Por eso nada!... no me compares contigo que jamás seré igual a ti... escúchame bien Naraku... así asesines a medio mundo yo jamás te ayudaré"

"¿Medio mundo?... :sonríe nuevamente: ¿lo dices por Kagome, Sayuri y Kikyou?... jajajaja... pero si ellas no significan nada... y no las maté para convencerte de que me ayudes... :se acerca al rostro de la muchacha: ellas están muertas simplemente porque las necesito así... y tu solo te concretarás a unir las almas de la miko y la hanyou en un nuevo cuerpo que he preparado"

"Ya te lo dije antes... el unir a dos almas conlleva el uso de una gran cantidad de energía vital, con lo cual yo no cuento... entiéndelo Naraku, aunque lo intentara a la mitad del hechizo o fusión de almas yo moriría pues les estaría dando todo mi energía y de cualquier forma faltaría muchísima más pues son dos criaturas totalmente diferentes y eso provoca que se necesite de más quid todavía"

Yo solo pongo frente de ella el fragmento que arrebate del corazón de Kikyou, se encuentra tan brillante y todavía manchado de carmesí que provoca que la hechicera lo detecte al instante por el continuo poder maligno que desprende el pequeño vidrio.

"Quítame eso de enfrente... ¿qué pretendes?"

Tomo con rudeza su muñeca derecha mientras entierro el fragmento en una de sus venas le contesto.

"Te doy la energía que necesitas... un pequeño fragmento de la perla es suficiente para darte toda la energía que necesite tu cuerpo"

La hechicera empieza a forcejear mientras con su otra mano libre me golpea el pecho

"Suéltame!... ME LASTIMAS!... SUÉLTAME!"

ZAAAAAZZZZZ!

Mi rostro se ha girado por el tremendo bofetón que me ha dado y el fragmento ha caído al suelo humedeciéndose con la sangre que han derramado los cuerpos aún presentes de las mujeres que se acaban de sacrificar dándole un brillo exquisito... , me llevo la mano a la mejilla y observo a Numat, la cual solo lanza una mirada de ira al vació, su Kimono desgarrado y su cabello libre sobre sus hombros le dan un aspecto algo... cruel, mientras el brillo de sus ojos le otorga un contraste inocente, su dedo índice se levanta para apuntar en mi dirección.

"TU!... MALDITA BESTIA REPUGNANTE!... ME HAS COLMADO LA PACIENCIA!... NO SOLO HAS ASESINADO A DOS POBRES MUJERES INOCENTES SINO QUE AHORA QUIERES PERTURBAR SUS ALMAS QUE DEBERÍAN ESTAR DESCANSANDO EN PROFUNDA PAZ!..."

No puedo evitar sentir alegría ante la ira de la muchacha, pues esto provocará más poder en la perla, así que la dejo que siga hablando mientras tomo de nuevo el fragmento que está alcanzando un brillo más intenso.

"Eso quiere decir que... ¿no contare con tu ayuda?"

Ante mi evidente burla recibo una obvia respuesta

"Eres idiota o solo finges serlo?... NOOO!... no te voy a ayudar y no te me acerques de nuevo que no responderé de mí!... me das asco, te odio, no!...ni asco ni tampoco odio... lástima!... eso es lo que siento hacia ti, pobre criatura insignificante sedienta de poder... lástima es lo único que causas... lástima"

Me acerco una vez más sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, los amigos de ésta mujeres no tardan en llegar y necesito que mi nueva creación esté viva, así que sin aviso la tomo de nueva cuente de su muñeca e intento enterrar el fragmento en su vena.

"QUE ME SUELTES!"

La mujer alza de nueva cuenta su otra mano, trato de esquivar la próxima bofetada pero eso no es lo que recibo, una enorme descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo seguido de una no menos poderosa ráfaga de viento que me empuja vario metros lejos de la chica, estrellándome contra la pared de piedra y caigo justo al lado de la protegida de Sesshoumaru, la cual llora al lado del cadáver de la hanyou que alguna vez fue su nodriza.

Todo ese poder... todo salido de la mano de la hechicera, en verdad es poderosa... hasta el momento no la había visto utilizar tanto poder y a pesar de haber usado gran cantidad no se mira cansada... me levanto y sacudo mi ropa.

"Vaya, vaya... entonces haremos las cosas a mi manera... yo quería ser amable contigo, pero no me dejas otra opción"

Numat da un paso atrás en posición defensiva, pobre ingenua, no me causa más que ternura el ver su cara llena de rencor, observo sus pequeñas manos, por ahí es por dónde salen sus ataques, si las mantengo lejos no me podrá hacer nada...

Un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación, la respiración agitada de la hechicera y los continuos sollozos de Rin son lo único que se escucha, los tres cuerpos de las mujeres nos rodean provocando que la sangre derramada forme un circulo a nuestro alrededor, sin más espera me lanzo contra la joven y con un empujón la estrello contra la pared provocando un gemido de dolor, rápidamente la tomo de ambas muñecas y la sujeto sobre el nivel de su cabeza, después, uno mi cuerpo al de ella para sellar cualquier posible movimiento, su aliento agitado me golpea el rostro, su corazón se escucha palpitar con frenesí... y sus ojos se fijan en los míos, pareciera como si me pudiera ver en éste momento pero sé que no es así... por lo que continuo con mis burlas.

"¿lo vez?... las cosas no serían tan rudas si tu te portaras bien"

"púdrete bazofia... NO te dejaré de odiar"

"Bien... gracias, por lo menos sientes algo intenso hacia mí... veamos si después de esto sigues recordando el odio que sientes hacia mi :acerca sus labios a los de la muchacha: porque creo que...con lo que te tengo preparado :la mira directo a los ojos: no recordarás... ni siquiera a ... Kano... :desvía sus labios a los oídos de Numat: solo recordaras la infinita devoción que sientes hacia... mí"

Después... los ojos claros se abren de asombro de par en par seguido de un sollozo de dolor que sale de los labios rozados, el fragmento ha sido enterrado y el continuo forcejeo ha desaparecido, dejando frente a mí a una sumisa Numat mirándome fijo, parece que el poder del fragmento ha curado por completo sus ojos, pues brillan con intensidad mientras me mira con curiosidad, ante mi nueva "aliada" solo sonrío por la dicha que siento mientras ella alza su mano para tocar mi rostro con delicadeza y suavidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era borroso... pero de pronto... una imagen aparece frente a mi... un señor... joven... de cabello largo y ondulado de mirar penetrante, un escalofrío me recorre al momento que el me sonríe... no entiendo que sucede, no recuerdo nada, pero al ser la primera imagen que veo... eso podría significar que él...

Alzo mi mano para tocar su rostro, su piel es tan suave y pálida a la vez... fácilmente se podría confundir con la leche... éste joven que me sonríe provoca en mi un sentimiento extraño... de pronto siento mucho odio pero éste se ve opacado al momento que el sujeta mi mano sobre su mejilla y en cambio aparece una necesidad enorme de abrasarlo, estoy a punto de hacerlo pero me sobresalto al ver sangre correr de mi muñeca.

Trato de limpiarla pero ese extraño hombre me sujeta con cuidado de la mano y me envuelve con delicadeza una venda.

"¿Ya puedes ver Numat?"

"Numat?... ese... ¿es mi nombre:se aparta de Naraku: ¿quién es usted?..."

Observo a mi alrededor y me sobresalto a más no poder al ver mis pies bañados en sangre y a mi alrededor tres mujeres muertas, una pequeña de enormes ojos llorando desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de otra...

Me llevo ambas manos a la boca para evitar gritar de terror, no se a dónde ver, para dónde sea que pose la mirada hay sangre!... observo desconsternada al hombre frente a mí y él hace un ademán lo cual provoca que dos exterminadores entren y se lleven a la pequeña que ha empezado a gritarle que es un asesino, ante éstas afirmaciones no se como reaccionar, retrocedo unos pasos y una pared me impide el paso, seguido, un agudo dolor me golpea agresivamente la cabeza, es como si recuerdos vinieran a mí de manera rápida y dolorosa... lo único que entiendo ante tantas imágenes sin sentido es que ese hombre que tengo frente a mí... tiene que ver, y mucho con todo esto, trato de hablar pero ya me encuentro bajo los brazos de él... un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo completo al contacto con su cálido pecho... mi cabeza me duele aún más y sierro los ojos pero ante ésta acción, aparecen más imágenes incoherentes... un youkai de pálida piel y con un cayado de extraño y profundo mirar... después... otro youkai con cola y colmillos, con atuendos de piel y una coleta negra... después, otra imagen me golpea... una de esas mujeres ensangrentadas, mis manos manchadas con su sangre... mi kimono siendo desgarrado... próximo... un niño acompañado de dos exterminadores...

NO ENTIEDO NADA!... el dolor es insoportable y los gritos de la pequeña que ahora es sacada a rastras de la habitación me calan el cerebro provocando un dolor aún más agudo.

"Numat... no te asustes, esa niña no dice más que farsas... déjame explicarte lo que paso"

"¿quién es usted?"

"Yo soy... Naraku... tu... amo y señor"

Lo observo a los ojos y él empieza con su explicación sin dejar de sujetarme por los hombros

"La sacerdotisa que ves tirada ahí era mi.. sirvienta... ella se llamaba Kikyou, ella era muy poderosa, pero todo su poder no basto para... protegernos de esas malvadas mujeres que ves ahora muertas sobre esas lozas de piedra... ellas dos vinieron a atacarnos porque tu estabas a punto de formar a la criatura que acabará con sus amigos, quienes se han empeñado los últimos meces en seguirme para matarme... Kikyou... :apunta al cadáver: en un intento por protegerte, se interpuso entre ellas y tu, mientras las mujeres en un acto salvaje, le atravesaron el corazón"

Yo solo observo a la muchacha de cabello negro y pantalón rojo a la cual apunta el señor Naraku, aún se puede ver como de su pecho emerge sangre... su cuerpo acaba de perder vida, lo sé pues sus mejillas aún se tiñen de un delicado color rosa, me acerco lentamente a ella y poso mi mano sobre su herida, al instante un incomodo escalofrío me recorre, justo el mismo que sentí cuando el señor Naraku me abrazo, pero me doy cuenta de que la podemos salvar, pues su alma aún se encuentra en su cuerpo... no sabría como explicarlo, solo lo siento, sé que su alma aún está contenida en su cuerpo y esto se confirma al momento que una pequeña de cadavérica piel se hace presente en la habitación mientras en sus manos lleva un espejo, el cuál hace que el cuerpo de Kikyou empiece a brillar de manera misteriosa durante unos segundos.

Posteriormente... el brillo desaparece, pero en cambio libera su alma, la cual no me parece tan sacrificada y noble como la describió el señor Naraku, pues ésta se ve violenta y de manera muy agresiva se estrella contra ese espejo provocando una pequeña hendidura en él.

Yo solo abro mis ojos de par en par sin entender nada de lo ocurrido mientras observo a un muy calmado Naraku, el cual, con un tono un poco molesto se gira a la niña y le habla.

"¿Por qué absorbiste el alma de Kikyou, Kana?"

La pequeña, observa su espejo y me asombra ver que no se refleja en él, mientras le contesta indiferente

"Yo no ordene al espejo absorberla, ella se adentró a la fuerza y casi lo rompe"

El señor Naraku alza una ceja como preguntándose ¿por qué querría entrar en el espejo el alma de Kikyou?... pero hace un nuevo gesto quitándole importancia, para después acercarse a mi y separarme de Kikyou.

"Vamos Numat... tienes un trabajo que hacer, recuerda que tienes que crear un nuevo ser para mi"

"Pero... aún no entiendo porque no recuerdo nada... tengo miedo... "

El señor Naraku solo se detiene y me mira con un dejo de desesperación.

"Ya te lo explique antes... no recuerdas muchas cosas por el ataque de esas brujas que están ahí... aunque Kikyou lo recibió de lleno, tu recibiste uno de los últimos ataques, de los más débiles para ser exactos, pero eso provoco la perdida temporal de tu memoria, pero no te preocupes... la irás recuperando en cuestión de horas... si no me equivoco en éste momento ya tienes muchos recuerdos... ¿o no es así?"

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza confundida mientras más imágenes me sacuden...

"Numat... ¿qué ves?"

"unos ojos, azules... azules claros... es un youkai de blanquecina piel, lleva un cayado, está vestido con un Kimono totalmente negro, su cabello blanco se agita agresivo mientras ataca a un monstruo... yo estoy... en medio de los dos... y estoy sangrando... mucho!"

"Él.. se llama Kano... y ese recuerdo que me estas diciendo... es del día que él te quiso matar... yo mande a uno de mis sirvientes para que te rescatara pero... él lo acecino y no conforme con eso... mira tu tobillo"

Bajo la mirada y observo mi tobillo... una enorme cicatriz, al igual que en mi pecho y cuello... lanzo una mirada confundida a Naraku y el asiente

"Si... él te hizo todo eso... y él viene en camino junto con otros para matarnos a Kana, a ti y a mi... :la toma de los hombros: pero esto no pasara si tu creas al nuevo ser!... el que nos defenderá de ellos y nos dará una nueva vida... una libre y sin nadie que nos persiga Numat... tu eres la única que nos puede salvar!"

Al ver la desesperación en sus ojos y el cadáver de Kikyou, la determinación se hace presente en mi

"Lo haré... crearé al nuevo ser..."

El señor Naraku sonríe satisfecho ante mis palabras y me pide que lo siga a una nueva habitación...

Mientras tanto... en la nada, dónde ni el bien pero tampoco el mal predomina... dónde el tiempo no corre pero tampoco se detiene... sucedía algo extraño, las almas atrapadas estaban agitadas y sin saber que esperar .

¿Dónde estoy?... recuerdo que estaba yendo camino al reino espiritual, acompañada de Inuyasha, pero de pronto... algo nos empezó a halar a los dos y nos separo de manera violenta... todo a mi alrededor es blanco... no hay caminos, no hay aire, no hay tierra, ni cielo... no hay NADA... he estado caminando sin caminar, he corrido sin correr ... y no he llegado a ningún lado... empiezo a sentir que éste lugar es eterno y que jamás podré salir de aquí... pero éste sentimiento se ve cortado al momento de ver a lo lejos a esa hanyou nodriza, corro en su encuentro, pero al momento de estar junto a ella, me percato que se encuentra en un profundo sueño... Sayuri es su nombre si mal no recuerdo...

"Sayuri... despierta... ¿estas bien?"

Nada... la muchacha está dormida profundamente... No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí... no entiendo... se supone que estoy muerta... ¿por qué no estoy en el reino espiritual?... ¿ho acaso éste es el reino espiritual?...

"Dónde estamos..."

"En la Nada"

"Hu!"

Me giro asustada pues no esperaba escuchar voz alguna... para después ser bañada en infinita alegría

"Inu... yasha?... Inuyasha!"

Corro contenta a abrazarlo, me entusiasmo tanto de verle, desesperada le doy besos pequeños en los labios y el me abraza sobre protector... mientras entre susurros me explica.

"Perdóname Kagome... intenté rescatarte.. te lo juro.. pero esa flecha con la que me sellaron tenía una pócima la cual destruyo mi corazón y me provoco la muerte... te juro que yo luché por salvarte... luché por resistir... de verdad lo hice... quise ir tras de ti y rescatarte de Naraku y Kikyou :la abraza más fuerte: Dios Kagome... observe todo tu sufrimiento.. lo vi... no sabes cuanto padecí... no sabes cuantas ganas tuve de regresar y partirles la cara tanto a Naraku como a Kikyou... pero... yo... ya había muerto en las manos de Kaede... ella lucho por mantenerme en el reino mortal pero no pudo hacer nada por mi... Sango y Miroku van por ti... Dios... que desastre... te encontraran muerta y cuando regresen me encontraran muerto a mi también... cuando por fin pude ir por ti... cuando por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, se me permitió ir por ti y liberarte de todo ese dolor... fue cuando nuestras almas fueron absorbidas por el espejo de Kana y quedamos atrapados aquí junto a Sayuri"

"En el espejo de Kana?... ¿estamos en el espejo?"

"Así es... en éste momento estamos dentro del espejo de Kana... de seguro Naraku tiene pensado hacer algo con tu alma y la de Sayuri... pero no sabe que yo también me encuentro aquí"

"Que haremos?"

Inuyasha está por responderme pero se escucha una tercera voz... una voz que no provoca más que asco en mi...

"Nada... tu... te quedarás aquí e Inuyasha partirá al infierno conmigo"

"Kikyou... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Calma Inuyasha, solo vengo por ti... recuerda que hice un pacto con el diablo... mi alma a cambio de la tuya, como no te encontré aya, se me permitió regresar por ti... y aquí me tienes :sonríe: así que... querido... vamonos que nos esperan los demonios"

Observo como la mujer sujeta de la garra Inuyasha y éste se zafa de manera brusca para después empujarla y hacerla caer.

"Maldita!... no me toques.. me das asco!... ¿porqué no te vas a la cloaca de dónde saliste y ahí te pudres hasta que el infierno se congele!... yo jamás te acompañaré... yo no soy de tu propiedad para que decidas lo que tengo y no que hacer"

La mujer solo sonríe y mientras se levanta me lanza una mirada mortal.

"Veo que sigues igual de insípida que siempre... :se cruza de brazos: ¿porqué no te pierdes y nos dejas a Inuyasha y a mi solos... yo, SI lo podré satisfacer"

Yo solo bajo la mirada ante tales palabras... me da tanta rabia tenerla frente que no sé como reaccionar, pero ella sigue con su parloteo.

"Porque desvías la mirada?... te duele la verdad?... o es que..."

"Calla Kikyou... o provocarás que me lance contra ti y te bañe en golpes... ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes?... aunque me vaya contigo al infierno yo jamás te querré... JAMAS"

kikyou se acerca a él y posa una mano sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha, él al instante hace una mueca de asco y la separa de él con agresividad para después, acercarse a mi y abrazarme frente de ella, dándole un claro mensaje de ... a quien quiere es a mi.

Un extraño brillo se ve en los ojos de la sacerdotisa frente a nosotros, no sabría distinguir si es de odio o dolor, pero se lleva una mano al pecho y sus ojos fríos dejan escapar por primera vez una amarga lágrima...

"Entonces... me... ¿desprecias?"

Él me abraza más fuerte en respuesta a lo que Kikyou se limpia con ira el surco que ha dejado la lágrima, luego, levanta lentamente su dedo índice y apunta en mi dirección.

"Mal nacida... aún muerta me sigues causando problemas... pero ya verás... si antes te saqué del camino, otra vez lo haré, y será mucho más fácil!"

Kikyou saca de entre su kimono una daga y se lanza contra mi dispuesta a darme de lleno con ella.

"DESAPARECE MOCOSAA!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Abro mis ojos, pues esperaba el golpe y nunca llegó, pero en cambio, tengo parado frente a mí a Inuyasha, el cual a estampado de una cachetada a Kikyou contra el suelo, la daga ha caído lejos de su alcance y yo observo con asombro como Inuyasha se acerca a ella y la levanta de los hombros con brusquedad mientras la sacude.

"TE LO ADVERTI!... YA SON MUCHAS LAS QUE ME DEVES!... TRATE DE SER RAZONABLE, TRATE DE MANTENER LA COMPOSTURA PERO TU MALDITA OBSECIÓN POR SER MI DUEÑA HACE QUE TODOS A TU ALREDEDOR SUFRAN POR TU CULPA!... INTENTA UNA VEZ MÁS HACERLE DAÑO A Kagome Y YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE DECEES NUNCA HABER NACIDO... INTENTA TOCARLE UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS Y ENTONCES, SERA CUANDO DECEARAS NUNCA... ESCUCHAME BIEN!... NUNCA HABERME CONOCIDO!"

Kikyou, está con su cabello algo alborotado por los continuos zarandeos recibidos no hace más que sonreír... sigue discutiendo con Inuyasha, quien se mira cada vez más ofuscado, pero algo me llama la atención, veo como Sayuri la cual se había mantenido dormida hasta el momento a empezado a desvanecerse lentamente frente a mis ojos... yo no hago más que hincarme a su costado y observar impotente sin entender que sucede... ¿porqué está desapareciendo?... ¿porqué?... ¿esto es lo que pasa en la nada?... las almas desaparecen?...

No tardo ni diez minutos en desaparecer por completo, cuando veo como mis pies están teniendo el mismo efecto.

"Inuyasha!"

Grito desesperada y corro a abrazarlo... no entiendo nada, él me abraza e ignora los demás comentarios de Kikyou, un semblante de preocupación aparece en su rostro al ver que mi cuerpo se ha desvanecido hasta la cintura...

"Inuyasha... tengo miedo"

Él solo sonríe y posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios...

"No pasará nada malo... ya lo verás"

Me aprisiona nuevamente en un abrazo, pero algo nuevo nos sorprende... todo su cuerpo empieza a palpitar... como si un latido de corazón hiciera vibrar su organismo, yo estiro mi brazo para tocarlo pero ya no lo puedo hacer, pues todo cae en una aterradora oscuridad, dónde estoy sola y floto en una nueva nada... todo está frío y no me causa más que terror, busco a Inuyasha por todas partes pero no lo encuentro... me siento y abrazo mis rodillas asustada a esperar que algo pase... a que alguien me rescate de ésta realidad absurda y ridícula pero en vez de eso... una luz ilumina por completo el lugar... la cuál me hala sin piedad.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Ka...gome"

Ella a desaparecido frente a mis ojos... observo mis garras, las cuales alguna vez sujetaron sus manos, sobre ellas cae una lagrima, si... una lágrima de dolor... ¿acaso no la volveré a ver nunca?... ¿acaso será tan difícil ser felices juntos?... ¿porqué la vida se empeña en ser tan cruel?...

"Por fin solos... justo como debió ser siempre :reacomoda su cabello de forma vanidosa: admito que ni siquiera yo entiendo el porque de la desaparición tan misteriosa de esa mocosa... pero acepto que me alegra demasiado :estira su mano en dirección de Inuyasha: bien... es hora de irnos... :sonríe: el infierno nos espera"

Alzo mi mirar y la observo, se ve tan feliz... en verdad es cruel... no sé dónde quedo la Kikyou de la que me enamoré... ¿porqué se convirtió en ese ser tan despreciable?... un nuevo palpitar invade mi cuerpo y soy el siguiente en empezar ha desaparecer... pero a diferencia de Kagome, yo lo hago a una velocidad mucho más rápida, una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en mi rostro, pues eso quiere decir que probablemente podré ver a Kagome.

Pero, el rostro de la sacerdotisa, es invadido por el desencajo y coraje...

"Inuyasha:sigue tendiéndole su mano: ¿no me seguirás?"

Ya más de la mitad de mi cuerpo ha desaparecido cuando Kikyou se lanza contra mi para golpear con sus puños cerrados mi pecho.

"MALDITO!... MALDITO!... TU NO TE IRÁS... NO TE IRÁS ME DEBES SEGUIR AL INFIERNO!... Inuyasha!... REGRESA!... NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLA!... NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLA, MALDITA SEA!... TU ERES MÍO:... MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!... INUYASHA REGRESA!...INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Y así es como empieza la verdadera pelea final... dónde no solo habría traición, sino que se revelarían sentimientos, pasiones, rencor y dolor, todo un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, pues los protagonistas no solo tendrían que luchar contra el enemigo, sino consigo mismos, con sus temores... los cuales, los llevarían a la victoria... o al fracaso total.

Justo en ése momento en lugares distintos, dos pares de ojos se abrían al mismo tiempo... uno de ellos, eran los ojos dorados que una vez se pensó que jamás se abrirían, ahora lo hacían de manera lenta y soñolienta, dando por primera vez un brillo de vida que no había dado en varias horas, respirando de manera pausado y degustando cada aroma, cada perfume que le traía la naturaleza, pero hubo una que le altero de sobremanera he hizo que se sentara en su lecho de manera atónita...

"Se...sshoumaru?"

Mientras, al otro lado del bosque, unos ojos violetas se abrían de manera agresiva y acompañados de labios exquisitamente rojos que halaban oxígeno desesperadamente... era la nueva creación por la que tanto ansiaba Naraku, por fin estaba viva, era una "hembra", la cual estaba siendo atacada por espasmos que indicaban la lucha de ambas almas al no querer fusionarse aún dentro de ella.

Veo como mi nueva creación a cobrado vida mientras Numat cae arrodillada al suelo semiinconsciente, ha quedado exhausta pero se que con el fragmento aún en su muñeca será cuestión de minutos para que recupere fuerzas, así que la tomo en brazos mientras ella rodea mi cuello delicadamente con sus brazos para después, sentarla lejos de la nueva creación.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo"

Ella alza la mirada y me sonríe, yo poso mi mano sobre su mejilla ...

"quédate aquí, descansa... ya hiciste mucho por hoy, yo me encargaré de lo demás"

Después de eso me doy la media vuelta y me dirijo hacia Céfiro... si, esa será su nombre, será igual de libre que Kagura pero a la vez más fiel que la misma Kana... con el poder y frialdad que ningún otro ser ha tenido jamás, aquí la tengo... recostada frente a mí logrando estabilidad... Numat en verdad me ha sorprendido... por un momento llegué a pensar que los tres explotaríamos en mil pedazos, pues una constante luz las iluminaba a ambas mientras que pequeños rayos provocaba choques eléctricos acompañados de mucho aire... justo cuando pensé que eso era todo, Numat dijo una oración bastante extraña y del espejo de Kana salieron lentamente las dos almas, las cuales estuvieron aproximadamente unos nueve minutos fusionándose sobre el cuerpo, posteriormente se introdujeron en él, provocando que Céfiro se agitara y se levantara en el aire unos centímetros ... justo detrás... todo cayó en un silencio total, Numat respiraba agitada y fue cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

Céfiro me observa altanera, pues ya está parada frente a mi en posición defensiva, me sorprende lo rápida que es para adaptarse... sus ojos violetas destellan como los de un animal hambriento, el resultado de su personalidad ha sido muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba, su actitud es exageradamente cautelosa y agresiva a la vez...

"Bien... supongo que sabes quien soy"

solo calla y me observa perspicaz

"Como sea... Céfiro es tu nombre... yo te cree con ayuda de ella :apunta a Numat: y te trajimos a la vida solo por lo siguiente..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Siempre pensé que eras un imbécil... pero ésta vez, superaste mis expectativas!..."

Estoy parado frente a Sesshoumaru, me he quedado sin habla, pues tiene a Tenseiga empuñado... eso quiere decir que...

"Tu... me reviviste"

Sesshoumaru hace una mueca de fastidio mientras guarda su katana en la funda, luego de eso, me lanza una mirada fulminante mientras me contesta de manera fría.

"Eres un idiota descerebrado... no sabes cuanto me avergüenzo de que lleves en tus venas la sangre del GRAN LORD INUTAIYOUKAI INUTAISHO... ¿sabes que es TU obligación proteger el honor de esa sangre!... y aún sin embargo te dejas sellar nuevamente por la misma mujer, Inuyasha... POR LA MISMA!... simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza como un ser puede ser tan estúpido..."

Observo como desenfunda a Toukiyin y la pone sobre mi cuello

" Y NO confundas las cosas hermano... te regresé al reino mortal... única y exclusivamente para que tú mismo acabes con esa mujerzuela sacerdotisa... solo así limpiarás la terrible mancha que tú mismo has creado sobre el honor de la familia... y si no acabas con ella... yo mismo la mataré... pero luego seguirás tu"

"Eso es lo único que te interesa!... ¿sabes una cosa Sesshoumaru?... yo jamás pedí ser hijo del "gran Inutaisho"... así que no me vengas a querer dar clases de honor que NO te quedan"

Con mi garra aparto su katana de mi cuello y después tomo a colmillo de acero para ir en busca de Kagome... la tengo que encontrar, pero Sesshoumaru me detiene interponiéndose en mi camino.

"No pediste ser su hijo, pero aceptaste gustoso a colmillo de acero... vaya insecto que resultaste ser"

"No molestes"

Intento dar la vuelta, pero cuando menos pienso, él me sujeta por el cuello.

"HARG!... ¿qué...demo... nios... haces!"

"Te dejo muy en claro que quieras o no TU obligación es honrar a Chichiue... y si no te gusta dímelo para de una vez partirte el cuello yo mismo, no creas que es de mi agrado andar reviviendo a alimañas como tu, Inuyasha... pero solo lo hice, porque me resulta bastante vergonzoso saber que fuiste acecinado por una hembra zorra, y te lo repito nuevamente... irás en su búsqueda y la acabarás : lo tira al suelo : solo yo decidiré cuando debes morir"

Después, se da la media vuelta y sale de la cabaña... Sesshoumaru verdaderamente es impredecible... no entiendo el porque de su presencia aquí pues yo no me trago del todo que aya venido solo para decirme todo esto :Se toca el cuello: estoy seguro de que está aquí por algo más así que me levanto del suelo para seguirlo pero Kaede entra a la cabaña.

"Inuyasha... pequeño... estas vivo, él te revivió, yo lo vi todo desde el umbral, Sesshoumaru agito su katana sobre ti y después, como si algo mágico sucediera los árboles empezaron a estremecer para dejar una fría ráfaga de viento que posteriormente se azotaría contra ti dándote de nuevo vida :Se limpia una lagrima: Sango, Miroku y Shippou fueron en busca de Kagome... porque..."

"Si... lo sé... Naraku la raptó... :justo en ese momento lo recuerda: y... la... mato"

"¿Qué dices!"

"Yo lo miré todo desde el reino espiritual... Naraku la mato y rapto su alma con ayuda del espejo de Kana... :acomoda a colmillo de acero en su cintura: tengo que ir a rescatar por lo menos su alma... aunque, no descansaré hasta volver a verla viva frente a mi, eso... tenlo por seguro, Kaede."

Salgo de la pequeña cabaña dejando a Kaede con los ojos completamente abiertos y una mano en su boca, pobre mujer, a su edad y teniendo éstas emociones, un día de éstos no lo soportara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Ya llegamos?... ¿porqué te detienes?... ¿Qué pasa?... Kano, me estas asustando"

De pronto, Kano se paro, tomo su cayado con ambas manos y puso esa expresión que suele poner en batalla, yo solo saco mi abanico en espera de algo o alguien pero no sucede nada, me acerco con cuidado a Kano y me doy cuenta que todo éste tiempo ha estado observando las copas de los árboles, la luz del sol ya empieza a descender por lo que ya es poca la visibilidad, todo el día hemos estado en busca del paradero de Naraku, pero éste se ha escondido mejor, pero... parece que por fin hemos encontrado algo, enfoco la mirada y trato de distinguir lo que mi acompañante observa, cuando de pronto, algo cae de entre las copas provocando que Kano me empujara con fuerza para alejarme del lugar y no ser lastimada.

"Cuidado!"

TOOOM

Fue tal la fuerza que aplicó al empujarme que provocó que cayera por lo menos unos 5 metros lejos, abro mis ojos y lo primero que hago es llevarme la mano a la espalda.

"Oye!... que..."

Me sorprende de sobremanera ver como Kano ha sido derrumbado al suelo y sobre él se encuentra...

"Kouga?"

Kano solo sonríe mientras que con ayuda de su cayado quita de encima a Kouga

"¿ Y dices ser una creación "poderosa"?... deberías de estar más alerta... veo que los exterminadores y los espíritus malignos no fueron problema para ti"

"Me causaron un poco de retraso... pero tu... ¿has encontrado rastro de la Señorita Numat?"

Kouga está por responder pero yo los interrumpo...

"Oigan, oigan!... ¿qué sucede aquí?... tú :apunta a Kano: de dónde conoces a éste :apunto a Kouga: y tú :apunta a Kouga: de dónde conoces a la hechicera?"

Kano solo me observa serio mientras Kouga me lanza miradas fulminantes para después contestar...

"Mal nacida... :se truene los nudillos: no he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mis amigos"

Yo solo sonrío y cubro medio rostro con mi abanico

"No me digas que todavía sigues con eso?... vamos lobito... si no eran más que un puñado de incompetentes... te debería de pesar si hubieran sido buenos guerreros pero ni siquiera eso eran"

"Cállate... ahora verás... haré que me pidas perdón de rodillas"

"jajá jajá... pobre ingenuo, se nota que vives en un mundo de fantasía"

Kouga lanza un gruñido bastante estremecedor para después lanzarse contra mí, yo como es de esperase tengo que defenderme...

"Danza de las cuchillas!"

ZUUUUMMMMM

"Pero que dem... KIAAAAAAAAAAA"

BOOOOOOMMMM

Abro mis ojos, estoy tirada en el suelo cubriendo mi cabeza, cuando lance el ataque, éste se me devolvió y me tuve que tirar al suelo para no ser herida, hecho un vistazo al frente y distingo a un sonriente Kano divirtiéndose ante la escena, pues frente a mi hay un muro transparente de hielo, en el cuál se ha estampado Kouga. Genial, lo que me faltaba, un réferi, me levanto y sacudo mi kimono para después rodear el muro y plantarme furiosa frente a Kano.

"¿Porqué hiciste eso?"

"n.n ..."

"¿Sabes que me pude haber autodestruido?... eres un inconsciente... yo le iba a dar un escarmiento y tu lo que haces es interferir, te prohíbo interferir en mis peleas"

"U.U ..."

"¿por qué no dices nada?"

"Bien, ya no interferiré"

"Mucho mejor... :se cruza de brazos: porque Kouga no me puede hacer nada, nunca ha podido... de hecho él..."

TOOM

Caigo al suelo mareada... alzo la mirada y la dirijo hacia Kouga el cual sujeta una piedra...

"¿Quién no te puede hacer nada?... si quieres otra dímelo y yo gustoso te tiro con ella"

"Kano!... ¿porqué no me avisaste que venía una piedra hacia mi cabeza?"

Kano sujeta su callado y de la manera más calmada que puede me contesta...

"Tu me dijiste que no me metiera en tus peleas... :se sienta bajo un árbol: avísenme cuando terminen por favor..."

"O.O ... ¿Qué!... piensas dejar que me golpeen y no harás nada!... eres un..."

Es cuando se levanta de nuevo y empieza a caminar, la molestia se ve en su voz...

"Cuidado con lo que vas a decir Kagura... levántense los dos y déjense de ridiculeces, si se hicieron daño alguna vez, déjenlo en el pasado que ahora se necesita de ustedes para poder enfrentar lo que viene"

Kouga empieza a caminar pero al pasar enseguida mío me dice en un susurro

"No he terminado contigo"

"Yo ni siquiera he empezado lobo roñoso"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Estábamos por empezar a pelear de nuevo cuando a lo lejos Kano, el cual ya llevaba buen tramo recorrido se gira en nuestra dirección ladea el cayado en nuestra dirección y al instante el suelo se congela provocando que ambos caigamos fuertemente al suelo, yo de espalda contra el frío suelo y Kouga sobre mi.

"O.O ..."

"O.O ..."

"Kouga, Kagura... apresúrense y dejen de estar jugando, ya está anocheciendo y no hemos encontrado el castillo de Naraku"

":ambos al mismo tiempo: quítate!... Kano!... me las vas a pagar!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-..-.-.-.-

n.n ... bien, creo que será todo por ésta ocasiones, discúlpenme chicas por haber actualizado tan tarde, pero déjenme explicarles, pasaron algunas cosas bastante... err... justificables (si así se le puede decir) ... para abordar, e empezado a ir a mis practicas de especialidad, las cuales son obligatorias para poderme titular con Técnica en contabilidad, hago de 3 a 4 horas diarias lo cual unido a la escuela y las tareas no me dejan más que los fines de semana libres para escribir, PERO... ahí viene lo que realmente provoco el retraso... tuve una fuertísima infección respiratoria, ¬.¬ y no, no era gripa porque no destornude ni una vez, bueno, el punto es que no podía tragar o respirar sin sentir un fuertísimo dolor en las amígdalas, eso sumado a las temperaturas de 39° c. Y los insoportables dolores de cabeza, provocaron que estuviera en cama una semana completa... U.U... semana que cabe mencionar que era de exámenes parciales, por lo que tan pronto como me recuperé (¬.¬ gracias al las 5 inyecciones venzaticil puestas a la fuerza) me puse a estudiar como alma que lleva el demonio para que después me aplicaran 6 exámenes en dos días... U.U ... :suspira mientras se toma un baso con leche: por lo que ahora si tengo justificación :se pone su armadura: pero por si las dudas me protejo XDDD...

Ahora, aclarando las cosas, pasamos al cap. Como se dan cuenta éste salió un poquito más corto, por obvias razones, sé que había dicho que era el último cap. Pero el final se alargara uno o dos cap. Más... así que n.n no desesperan pronto se libraran de mí.

Firulangas: Que bueno n.n

Kano: ¿por qué no vas por los comentarios Firulangas?...

Firulangas: ¬.¬ ¿sabes?... últimamente has estado muy mandón... Guoff!

n.n ... espero y con éste cap. Entiendan porqué de las múltiples muertes el cap. Pasado y que bajen sus lanzas, cuchillos, ballestas y demás que me ponen nerviosa:cara angelical: miren que aún me encuentro convaleciente y me recetaron mucho reposo y tranquilidad.

Kano: aquí tiene un té Mitzuky-dono... n.n se sentirá mejor

Gracias... :toma té: U.U ¿porqué todo lo quiere arreglar tomando te?... :suspira:

Kano: n.n

Firulangas: los comentarios... Guoff!

Bien...

**NUMAT:** O.O ... jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Por dios mujer!... deja a ese pobre e indefenso emparedado de pollo en paz!... ¿qué te hizo el pobre para merecer tal muerte?... jajajaja ... eres tremenda! Como siempre me encantan tus comentarios amigocha, me gustan que sean largos y que me digas que es lo que esperas... y no.. mi Hitokiri-kun no me ayudo en nadita, todito salió de ésta cabecita loca, es verdad, él es muy sádico y sangriento... muchísimo más que yo XDD... (se podría decir que mi fic queda como una basura al lado de sus ideas) pero no me ayudo :alza el pecho orgullosa: todo es mío :observa a las muchachas enfurecidas: bueno... digo... jijiji... como sea, lo que quiero decir es que espero no defraudarte con el "gran final" ya lo tengo todo planeado ñacañacañaca ... y no Numat... U.U no pienso fenecer!... :se abraza a Kano: estoy demasiado encariñada a Kano y Firulangas como para dejarlos solitos

Firulangas: Porque!... nooo!... porque!

Kano: n.n

En que iba?... ha si!... Gracias por tus buenos deseos amigocha espero y pronto saber los resultados del concurso, disculpa si no he contestado tu correo pero he estado muy, en verdad muy ocupada con los parciales.. es más horita debería de estar en las practicas y mírame, aquí sentada toda fodonga frente a la computadora XDD...

Kano: se le agradece por el te señorita Numat... está muy bueno

Firulangas: Guoff!...

Firulangas te manda lamidas amistosas n.n

**CHIIDARK:** Si, los mate a todos, pero todo tiene un fin, espero y en éste cap. Lo entiendan mejor y por favor... guarden esas lanzas!... yo también pienso que Naraku está un poquito loco... que se traerá con Numat?... mira que se porto... err... demasiado amable... ese hanyou es raro... oye!... buena idea de hacer una oferta para resucitarlos... ¬.¬ aunque yo pensaba dejarlos bien muertitos... :todas apuntan con sus flechas: O.O... este digo, yo... :se esconde tras de Kano: yo decía que pensaba dejarlos muertos hasta nuevo aviso, ya veré como sale la historia no desesperen, disculpa si esta vez me tarde el doble, y le diré a Firulangas tu recado de la perrita que le manda saludar...

Firulangas: O.O... : carraspea y se acomoda su cabello alborotado: Guoff!

Y yo le doy el abrazo a Kano de tu parte... jijiji n.n

Kano: n.n

**SEFIRO :** Una nueva lectora:Mitzuky emocionada: muchas gracias... vaya... que coincidencia, la nueva creación de Naraku se llama igual que tu XDD... muchas gracias por tu agradable comentario, espero y éste cap. Les guste y espero no defraudar con el final que se avecina.

**YAGAMI ICE: **Si, he oído y e mirado y e peleado con KOF. Con él, me encanta ese personaje, simplemente me fascina su sadismo, su frialdad, perspicacia...

Kano: Mitzuky-dono...

Ho sí... me estaba desviando del tema, gracias... XDD... y si.. también ya he mirado las ovas de Kenshi °¬°... simplemente "sublimes"... me fascinan... son tan melancólicas... :mega suspiro: no tengo palabras... pobre Thomoe, pobre Kenshi... pero bueno, pasemos a lo que sigue, gracias por tu apoyo amigocha! Espero y te guste éste cap. Jajajajaja... gracias por tu concejo... lo tendré en cuenta.

**KARINA:** :se pone doble refuerzo en su armadura, se esconde tras de Kano y espera a que Karina se desahogue: ... :5 minutos después: n.n ... hola... ¿lo consideras crimen?... O.O... ¿qué tienes alma sensible?... vaya... :se cruza de brazos: si la tuya es alma sensible... ¿entonces como serán las insensibles?... U.U las almas sensibles no amenazan con torturas y sangre Kari-chan... pero bueno.. dejémoslo así y prosigamos... ho... vaya... :sonrojada: gracias por los halagos pero... hago lo mejor que puedo al escribir... O.O... ¿no me vas a matar?... : se lanza dificultosamente contra ella y le toca la frente: ¿te sientes bien?... digo... :rechina su armadura al separarse: no es que quiera que me mates, no, nada de eso... lo que quiero decir es que ese cap. Fue un claro reto al peligro y una visible invitación a que me degollaran... XDD... jojojo... si lo acepto, toy loca... que bueno que tengas autocontrol... ¬.¬ y alguien que te controle... oye, no se te olvide cuidar bien el regalito y recuerda el próximo lunes lo necesito de regreso mi niña.

Con respecto a que si Sesshoumaru puede o no revivir a Sayuri... pues tengo entendido que mientras el Lord tenga un cuerpo que revivir lo puede hacer... y si no... pues que me importa, es mi fic. Y puedo hacer en él lo que se me venga en gana XDDD... y pues sobre tu duda que si cual es la cosa que quiere hacer Naraku, en éste cap. Se resuelven la mayor parte de tus dudas... Y Natty!... ¿cómo sigue tu embarazo?...

Firulangas: NATTA!... ¿cómo tas?.. Guoff!... cuando regresaras a jugar conmigo... yo tiro una varita y tu vas por ella... ¿qué te parece? Guoff!

Kano: me parece que estas siendo descortés cachorro...

Firulangas: U.U... a Natta le gusta jugar así.

**LARA-CHAN:** Espero y este cap. Te guste n.n... no me dejes de leer porfis

**ADY:** Que bueno que te este gustando... por favor sígueme leyendo espero no tardar tanto el próximo cap.

**ANFITRITE:** ¿qué leíste del uno al quince!... qué bárbara!... si son muchos capítulos.. ¿no te cansaste?... que te quedaste con tus ojos cuadrados cuando Inu le pidió ayuda a su hermano... pues ya vez lo que hace el amor XDD con respecto a tu petición de darles una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Naraku y Kikyou... pues... déjame decirte que me estoy mirando muy tentada a hacerlo... aunque, a Kikyou ya la pase al otro mundo o a la Nada ... ya verás lo que tengo preparado para ambos. Y pues... si... si te doy mi autorización n.n me da gusto saber que te ha agradado mi fic. Y me da mucha alegría y me haces sentir halagada al saber que quieres agregar éste fic. A tu álbum de fics. Gracias por tus regalos:observa su escudo con los ojos brillantes: después te mando la foto de Kano.

Firulangas: gracias por su regalo señorita:Guoff!


	18. Amor¿ho conveniencia? oo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** ¿Amor?... ¿O conveniencia?... O.o .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando ya no me veas porque llegue la hora de la ausencia,

Cuando tu quedes lejos y mis ojos no estén en tu presencia,

Reclamaré, angustiosamente, los momentos que a tu lado

Fueron gloria y alegría, y en mis tardes de gris melancolía

Sabré sólo pronunciar tu nombre para hacer menos amarga mi agonía.

Cuando llegue la hora de la angustia y quede el corazón vacío y triste,

Se tornarán mis sonrisas enojos y una lágrima furtiva invadirá mis ojos

Y evocara tu recuerdo santo, te gritaré: ¡Amor mío!... ¿porqué te fuiste si tu sabías que te amaba tanto?

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo está tan calmado ;.;mira el cielo;.; estuve largo rato observando los diferentes colores y matices del ocaso que momentos antes se manifestaban en el horizonte, pareciera como si la naturaleza predijera lo que está a punto de ocurrir, pues se observaban coloraciones fogosas, como si una hoguera predominara en el cielo anunciando una devastadora batalla y así como aparecieron, éstos mismo se esfumaron, dejando paso a que el manto oscuro de la noche nos coja en su regazo... ;.;se abraza a si misma;.; la luz de la enorme luna que se mece en el cielo en un majestuoso cuarto creciente me baña en plata... a pesar de que el señor Naraku me ha dicho que todo saldrá bien, algo en mi pecho me hace sentir mal, a pesar de que esa extraña mujer llamada Sefiro está viva y salió todo a la perfección, en mi pecho predomina una sensación de continuo dolor.

No entiendo porqué el recuerdo de ese youkai llamado Kano me causa tanta nostalgia... me duele saber que él me hizo éstas cicatrices ;.;toca su cuello;.; y me duele mucho más saber que viene en camino a matarnos, estoy tan confundida ;.;se lleva la mano a la cabeza;.; y las imágenes siguen viniendo a mi cabeza... esta vez... veo a una mujer llorando y siendo azotada, los que la azotan le ordenan mirar un futuro próspero... después... me veo a mi llorando y gritándole... ¿mamá?...

"Numat"

Doy un pequeño salto de susto y me giro en dirección del Señor Naraku, pues es él quien me habla, él al verme se contempla en su rostro confusión y se acerca a mí.

"¿Te pasa algo?... estas llorando"

"Es... que... yo... acabo de recordar... como mataron a mi madre... acabo de recordar el nombre del mal nacido que acabo con toda mi familia"

Naraku limpia con cuidado mis lágrimas, siento como sus garras hacen presión sobre mi piel, pero él muestra un sonrisa y me contesta.

"Tokia"

"Si... él... me ha hecho sufrir demasiado"

"¿Sabes?... ;.;;sus ojos brillan y sonríe aún más sin poderlo disimular;.; el viene en camino junto con Kano... ¿recuerdas como es Tokia?"

"No... solo recuerdo su nombre... ¿él es aliado de Kano?"

"Así es, él y Kano vienen, junto con otras alimañas... precisamente venía pedirte que entres al templo, pues tengo algunas indicaciones que darte a ti y a los demás ;.;posa su mano sobre la mejilla de Numat;.; esta noche mi querida Numat... podrás desahogar todo ese rencor que sientes... hoy podrás vengar la muerte de tu familia"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Si... te dejaré luchar contra él... dejaré que hagas justicia con tus propias manos, aunque él lo negara todo, no te confíes, él es de los que te engañan para después atacarte por la espalda y matarte, así que ten mucho cuidado con él.. probablemente lo niegue todo y te diga que él se llama Kouga" (para evitar confusiones... Naraku pretende hacerle creer que Kouga es "Tokia"... pero es obvio que no es así)

Los ojos del Señor Naraku dejan ver un extraño brillo estremecedor, pero a la vez provocan una sensación extraña dentro de mi... sé que es un hombre extraño, no llevo ni siquiera dos horas en "conocerlo" o tratarlo y sé que detrás de esa apariencia dura hay un ser asustado, una criatura sedienta de poder, pero asustado.

"¿cómo dices?... ;.;entrecierra sus ojos;.; ¿crees que soy una criatura... sedienta de poder?"

Abro mis ojos a más no poder... he hablado en voz alta y creo que lo he ofendido, yo solo bajo la mirada avergonzada... mientras intento explicarme.

"Bueno... yo... no... yo... solo..."

"No... ;.;alza su mano pidiendo que no explique nada;.; lo entiendo perfectamente... tal vez no sea de tu total confianza aún, Numat... pero recuerda que soy tu SEÑOR y me debes respeto, y aunque te brinde confianza no te he autorizado a hablarme así... así que por favor retírate y preséntate en el salón principal junto con los demás, enseguida iré a darles las ultimas órdenes"

"Pero Señor... yo"

"SOLO... solo hazlo Numat..."

No se que me pasa!... empiezo a caminar para adentrarme en el palacio ;.;se pasa las manos desesperada por el cabello;.; estoy tan confundida... de pronto, siento cierto rencor hacia el Señor Naraku, pero tan pronto como él se presenta ante mí.. éste sentimiento se ve remplazado por unas inmensas ganas de abrasarlo y protegerlo... si... de protegerlo...y tan pronto como me veo a punto de hacerlo, la imagen de ese youkai llamado Kano me golpea... simplemente no se que hacer o como reaccionar.

Volteo y miro al Señor Naraku, el cual está observando los alrededores del templo, pareciera que está analizando algo, veo su perfil, se ve aún más pálido bajo la luz de la luna, me duele saber que le he ofendido, sin saber el porque me encamino de nueva cuenta en su dirección, él se da cuanta que he regresado, frunce el ceño, la molestia se ve en sus ojos, pero antes de que hable, lo único que hago es abrazarlo, hundirme en su cálido pecho y escuchar su respiración pausada y relajante, si... y aunque sé que probablemente me separará y me regañara, no me importa, aún tengo esa necesidad de protegerle y defenderle... de Kano si es necesario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Deja de molestar... estas acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda"

"Solo quiero saber porqué éstas buscando a Naraku?"

"Por enésima ves... NO te importa"

"Bien... vete al diablo"

Ho, ho!... creo que esa ofensa no será del agrado del amo bonito, ya ha oscurecido y desde que salimos de esa aldea hedionda, el roñoso de Inuyasha no ha hecho más que seguirnos con la excusa de que no se traga el discurso dado por el amo Sesshoumaru, y según él, el amo bonito está aquí por "algo"... y por eso no lo dejara ir.

U.U ... como era de esperarse, el amo ya le ha lanzado una mirada fulminante a tontoyasha lo que ha provocado en éste ultimo una sonrisa burlona y mientras se cruza de brazos empieza de nuevo con su parloteo.

"No me digas que se trata de... Rin?"

"Inuyasha... el amo está perdiendo la paciencia"

"Cállate basca verde... ;.;prosigue con Sesshoumaru;.; déjame decirte unas pequeñas cosas Sesshoumaru... ahora que lo recuerdo, lo miré todo desde el reino espiritual... y sé exactamente dónde está el templo de Naraku, pero aparte de eso hay algo que me llamó la atención... ;.;Sonríe;.; recuerdo perfectamente haber visto a Rin en ese lugar.. PERO... también se encontraba una hanyou la cual se empeñaba en proteger a la pequeña"

Veo como el amo Sesshoumaru ya ha perdido su paciencia y se lanza contra Inubobo, lo estampa contra un árbol mientras lo amenaza con su otra garra bañada en veneno.

"Ya me colmaste la paciencia... si sabes dónde está el maldito paradero de Naraku ¿porqué desde un principio no nos diriges él?... ¿qué pretendes maldita basura insignificante?"

"Matarlo es lo que debería de hacer amo bonito!"

Una mirada tajante por parte del amo bonito me es suficiente para mantenerme mudo durante más de una hora.

"Yo solo quiero hacer un trato Sesshoumaru... ;.;lo separa de un empujón;.; estaba pensando que para mi desgracia son dos las que te debo... por lo que pensaba llevarte a ese lugar a que rescates a Rin y a la nodriza"

"A cambio de que?... porque es obvio que quieres algo"

"Que las revivas"

El amo Sesshoumaru frunce su seño bonito y deja paso a que en su rostro se plante ese semblante duro que tanto me asusta

"¿qué las reviva?... la cachorro y la hanyou han muerto? ;.;su voz se enronquece más;.; contesta!"

"Calma!... vaya, parece que te interesan mucho más de lo que aparentas"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te debe de interesar... ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?... contesta de una buena vez si no quieres que te regrese al mundo de los muertos"

"A mi no me vengas con amenazas!... para empezar no te tengo miedo... y no, solo la cachorro está viva, esa nodriza se sacrifico por quererla salvar... y si te digo que quiero que LAS revivas es porque Kagome también fue acecinada... supongo que estás desarrollando cierto interés por esa hanyou, por lo que me has de entender"

Ante éste último comentario, el amo Sesshoumaru lo suelta y se da la vuelta

"No digas estupideces... esa hembra y la cachorro son solo mis posesiones y a mi no me gusta que mis posesiones sean dañadas ni mucho menos raptadas por seres inferiores a mí como Naraku, por lo que SOLO las busco par darle un escarmiento a ese mal nacido"

";.;con cara de enfado;.; ¿ya terminaste?... no soy estúpido como para tragarme ese cuento de posesiones y no posesiones, pero aya tu si te quieres engañar a ti mismo con eso... a mi lo único que me interesa es que revivas a Kagome después de que mate a Naraku"

"Un momento hermano, aquí quien matara a Naraku seré yo... y por tu bien no te metas en ésta lucha"

"Te recuerdo que yo se dónde se encuentra él"

"Y yo te recuerdo que no dependo de nadie para lograr mis objetivos, mucho menos de un mocoso como tu que se deja sellar por la misma zorra"

Huu!... golpe bajo.. eso amo bonito... eso!

"GRRRRR"

"Feh!... Jaken"

"Si amo"

"Sigue caminando... pronto llegaremos, creo que detecte un rastro"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Eso será lo que harán todos... ¿entendido?"

Todos asienten, Sefiro se ha mantenido muy seria desde que Naraku le dijo su misión, todos se han ido ya, dejándonos solo a Naraku, Sefiro y a mí, parece que el Señor le está dando unas últimas indicaciones a Kana, por lo que yo me quedo sola con Sefiro.

La he estado observando, estoy a punto de hablarle y de tocar su hombro, pero la mujer toma con brusquedad mi muñeca, justo la que tengo vendada y hace una presión exagerada, al instante siento como algo me hace daño en la muñeca y no es precisamente el apretón que estoy recibiendo por parte de la hanyou, la venda se empieza a manchar de un pequeño tono carmesí, observo los ojos violetas los cuales detonan frialdad, sus labios rojos como una cereza se abren solo para decirme.

"No, me toques... me das... asco"

Después, suelta mi muñeca de la misma manera violenta como la tomo y sale de la habitación junto con Kana, yo me quedo callada observando mi articulación, ¿por qué se veía así?... sus ojos destellaban un odio infinito y un dejo de dolor se podía ver también... ¿por qué es tan fría esa mujer?... y, ¿porqué tuve una extraña sensación dentro de mi cuando ella me toco, escuché sollozos... yo, estoy segura que escuche sollozos y dos voces pedir auxilio.

Rápidamente empiezo a quitarme la venda, y al hacer esto, me doy cuenta que han quedado marcadas las garras de Sefiro alrededor de la herida, pero lo que me causo el sangrado fue un pequeño vidrio que tengo enterrado, intento quitármelo pues éste está enterrado cerca de una vena si no es que en ella, pero al tratar de hacer, una pálida garra me detiene.

"No lo hagas"

"¿Por qué?... ¿qué sucede?... ;.;Naraku guarda silencio y ella se separa con brusquedad;.; ¿qué pasara si me quito éste vidrio?... ¿por qué no contesta?... ¿porqué no me siento bien con todo lo que he hecho?... ¿por qué me siento como una basura?... dígamelo!"

Estoy por salir de la habitación, pues el silencio del señor me saca totalmente de quicio, pero algo me detiene, una de las puertas corredizas que dan a los patios se abre agresivamente, me doy la media vuelta para observar, pero entran dos espíritus los cuales se detienen a escasos centímetros de mí, escucho sus voces... escucho que me dan una serie de información nada buena del señor Naraku, siento como el terror, odio y rencor me van invadiendo paulatinamente con cada rápida palabra que me hacen llegar los espíritus, observo el fragmento en mi muñeca que se ha empezado a enterrar más por si solo sin dejar ese brillo que tanto me asusta.

Por último... un ultimo susurro de los espíritus hacen que caiga arrodillada al suelo tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos... las imágenes y recuerdos me golpean sin piedad, ésta vez más claros y conforme más recuerdo, más brilla el fragmento en mi articulación, pues más recuerdo el odio que siento hacia Naraku.

La sangre de mi muñeca empieza a gotear, mientras susurros en mi mente me recuerdan lo que en realidad pasa... Kouga... Kano... vienen... vienen pero a salvarte... Kagome... Sayuri ahora las has convertido en Sefiro... fusionaste sus almas y ahora ella está esperando a Sesshoumaru para matarlo... ahora las pobres almas de éstas mujeres están pidiendo auxilio desde dentro de Sefiro... te equivocaste!... te dejaste manipular!... fuiste débil y ahora lo tienes que resolver... si no tu alma irá junto con Naraku al infierno... si!... al infierno!... al INFIERNO con Naraku... Naraku es un...

"Maldito..."

Es lo único que sale de entre mis labios, no puedo creer haber sido manipulada de esa manera tan sencilla!... mis espíritus por fin están a mi lado, ambos se agitan diciéndome que el peligro está con nosotros, alzo mi mano para lanzarle un ataque al mal nacido que tengo frente a mí, pero él solo sonríe y me indican con su dedo que estoy haciendo mal.

"no, no, no, no mi querida Numat... recuerda que soy tu señor y me debes respeto ;.;se burla;.; ¿ho acaso no recuerdas el abrazo y el beso que me diste hace un momento?"

"Cállate!..."

Mis manos empiezan a juntar electricidad para lanzársela al hanyou frente a mí, pero él solo sonríe más y me apunta hacia el fragmento que tengo en mi muñeca, hace un pequeño movimiento con su garra y el vidrio emite un brillo más fuerte para después absorber mi ataque, ante ésta acción me quedo sin habla, intento quitarme el desgraciado fragmento pero nuevamente Naraku me estampa contra la pared de madera, toma mis manos, las posa sobre el nivel de mi cabeza y empieza a apretarlas con fuerza provocando más sangrado, mientras con su cuerpo sella cualquier movimiento mío.

"Suéltame desgraciado!"

"Veo que un simple fragmento no es suficiente para controlarte"

Mis espíritus me indican que Kano está cerca, por lo que les ordeno que vayan con él y que se lo lleven lejos, no lo quiero aquí... Naraku planea matarlo y yo... no... yo no lo soportaría.

"Maldito... juro que te arrepentirás de todo"

"¿Segura?... haber Numat... dime, ¿tu te arrepientes de haber ayudado?"

"Yo no te ayude! ;.;forcejea;.; tu me obligaste a hacerlo con éste estúpido vidrio"

"Estas equivocada... tu lo hiciste sola, si mal no recuerdo te dejé muchas imágenes y recuerdos ;.;sonríe;.; aún así aceptaste gustosa"

"Imágenes incoherentes y acomodadas a tu conveniencia ;.;forcejea más;.; suéltame de una vez!"

"No lo haré... ;.;se acerca más a la chica;.; supongo que aún recuerdas cuando me abrazaste ;.;se burla;.; me dijiste tantas cosas tiernas ;.;susurra en su oído;.; me dijiste que me querías proteger... ;.;ahora la mira a los ojos;.; eres realmente tierna y dulce cuando quieres, pues después de eso... te paraste de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios"

"Que te calles!"

"Que?... acaso no te gusto el beso que nos dimos?... empezó inocente como el de dos pequeños inexpertos y terminaste sin aliento y sonrojada frente a mí, déjame decirte que la luz de la luna combina excelente con tus ojos, pequeña... parecías un ángel herido frente a mi... y créeme... así te miras en éste momento"

"Yo... no sabía lo que hacía... creía que tu eras bueno, pero no es así... eres cruel... jamás tendrás la bondad ni mucho menos amor dentro de ti... ;.;voltea su rostro en son de desprecio;.; aún no entiendo el porque de Kikyou a tu lado... si aún siendo tu aliada no te importo matarla"

"Porque ella simplemente ya había cumplido con su objetivo y no me servía más"

"Ha!... entonces... eso quiere decir que si nunca hubiera recuperado el conocimiento, cuando hubieras dejado de necesitarme... me matarías!... ;.;forcejea nuevamente;.; eres un... bastardo!.. SUÉLTAME!"

"No.. yo nunca te mataría... ni lo haré... te mantendré a mi lado para siempre"

"Qué!"

Veo asustada como el hanyou se acerca a mi... no lo puedo creer!... me empieza a susurrar que con ayuda de la perla estaré a su lado para siempre, aprieta más mi muñeca provocando que el vidrio se entierre más y sin que yo lo espere ahoga mi gemido de dolor en sus labios!

Si! Me está besando!... empiezo a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para apartarlo... pero de nueva cuenta empiezo a sentir la ensoñación de la última vez que estuvimos en la misma posición... todo a mi alrededor empieza a desaparecer, todo empieza a perder sentido y siento que lo único que importa es él... solo siento sus labios sobre los míos, noto como me besa de manera delicada, como si tuviese miedo de hacerme daño con los labios, no puedo creer que ésta bestia tenga una manera de besar tan delicada... no puedo creer que esté teniendo la necesidad de... corresponderle!...trato de luchar contra esto... trato una última vez de alejarlo de mi pero él solo suelta mis muñecas para posar sus manos en mi cintura sin dejar de besarme... sigo posando mis manos en su pecho, intentando aún alejarlo... pero es cuando escucho dentro de mi su voz –ya eres mía-

Después... no se si me desmayo o todo a nuestro alrededor oscurece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estás segura de lo que dices Sango?"

"Completamente excelencia... por favor, no interfiera"

"Pero Sango.. tu aún te encuentras herida... no te has recuperado del todo y..."

"Es la única manera... yo misma los tengo que mandar al reino espiritual... yo misma tengo que matar a Kohaku y a mi padre... por favor no interfiera..."

En ese momento Shippou, quien se había mantenido callado todo éste tiempo captura nuestra atención.

"Miren!... hay una fuerte luz aya"

"De seguro es Naraku que nos tendió una trampa ;.;toma su bumerang;.; puedo detectar una fuerte presencia maligna.. estoy segura que hemos llegado al palacio de Naraku"

Empiezo a correr en esa dirección y conforme voy avanzando confirmo mis sospechas, pues tan pronto como cruzo unos espesos matorrales, aparece frente a mí, nada más y nada menos que el palacio de Kaiguehuaki el antiguo dueño de éste templo, el que Naraku asesino para tomar su apariencia humana.

Avanzo unos pasos y observo el lugar, se ve tan calmado pero se que en cualquier momento empezará todo

"Kirara"

La gatita se acerca a mi

"Tu y Shippou manténganse lejos y a salvo... él estara bajo tu protección ... ¿entiendes? Tan pronto como veas que él está en peligro, te lo llevaras"

"Moi..."

La gata se aleja y se transforma en su modo de ataque lista para llevarse al kitzune cuando yo se lo ordene

"Bien... aquí estamos... hay que tener cuidado"

"Si... lo sé"

Doy un paso al frente preparada con mi boomerang, pero al instante, de ambos lados de nosotros se empiezan a mover los arbustos, Miroku se para sobre protector frente mío tomando el puesto de escudo humano.

Miroku prepara su agujero negro y yo mi bumerang, nos colocamos espalda contra espalda listos para atacar, pero nos quedamos ambos sin habla al ver que primero, de los matorrales del lado derecho salen...

";.;ambos;.; Kouga?"

" Di lo que quieras... pero no dejas de ser una incompetente"

Después, es seguido por...

";.;ambos;.; Kagura?"

"Sigue con tus ofensas lobo roñoso y me encargaré de que seas el primero en morir en esta pelea!"

"Solo inténtalo, remedo de youkai!"

Excelencia y yo nos quedamos callados al ser totalmente ignorados por los recién llegados, pero las sorpresas aún no terminan, pues les hace tercio un muy frío y ya fastidiado Kano.

"¿podrían los dos por favor dejar de discutir? ;.;se lleva la garra a la cara;.; Kamy... no se como no los he congelado U.U"

";.;Miroku y Sango;.; Kano!... ¿estás vivo!"

Los ojos azules se posan sobre nosotros, está apunto de responder pero éste se detiene a si mismo y su mirar se aloja sobre un muy sorprendido Shippou, el cual pareciera que esta en shok de la impresión, para después dejar paso a una enorme sonrisa .

"Ka... no... ;.;lloriquea;.; Kano!"

El kitzune se lanza a los brazos del youkai de kimono negro, quien ahora lo recibe gustoso en brazos mientras muestra una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

"¿Cómo estás Shippou?... tanto tiempo sin verte pequeño..."

"Yo creí que... buaaaaa!"

";.;sonríe;.; pues no creíste mal... si, había muerto pero fui resucitado por una Señorita, a la cual he venido a rescatar... pero...tu no deberías de estar aquí, es muy peligroso"

";.;Se limpia las lagrimas;.; si.. estaba a punto de partir por ordenes de Sango..."

"Bien ;.;lo baja de sus brazos;.; entonces no demores más y parte... éste no es un lugar seguro, ya después platicaremos y tomaremos mucho té... ;.;sonríe;.; como en los viejos tiempos... ¿lo recuerdas?"

La mirada del pequeño se ilumina a más no poder y asiente, después corre con Kirara y ambos parten a una distancia prudencial, todos, nos quedamos observando al youkai de cabello blanquecino que de nuevo a tomado en su mirar ese aspecto frío y hasta sádico, nos observa ha todos para después... de una manera bastante amable, ignorarnos.

Kagura solo parpadea con las manos en la cintura.

"Vaya... linda amistad"

"¬.¬ ... por lo menos el si tiene amigos... U.U no como otros"

"Cállate lobo"

Es cuando excelencia interviene...

"Ejem... ejem... disculpen..."

Kouga es el primero en ponernos atención, pues Kano, al parecer se ha puesto a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada y Kagura ha decidido preparar su abanico y sus plumas por si se necesita una rápida huida.

"Que pasa Miroku, veo que se recuperaron pronto de sus heridas"

"Bueno, no del todo pero teníamos que venir cuanto antes por la Señorita Kagome... ¿encontraste el rastro de la Señorita Numat?"

"Bueno pues, me encontré con Kano y ... ¬.¬ Kagura... los cuales eran guiados por los espíritus protectores de Numat a éste lugar, pero de pronto desaparecieron y llegamos aquí... ¿éste es el castillo de Naraku verdad?"

Kagura es la siguiente en intervenir, pero no antes sin darle tremendo coscorrón al lobo por su pregunta.

";.;sarcástica;.; yo veo un castillo frente a nosotros, una nube de veneno púrpura por doquier, y abejas volando a nuestro alrededor... ;.;mucho más sarcástica;.; no... creo que éste es un templo sagrado dónde viven las sacerdotisas en entrenamiento"

"¿de verdad?... entonces esos espíritus nos engañaron!"

";.;se lleva la mano a la frente;.; no puede ser... no puede ser... Kouga... no eres más idiota, solo porque ya llegaste a los límites!"

La youkai de ojos rubí se aleja desesperada con Kano, el cual ha estado observando el castillo frente a nosotros durante largo rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

;.;sonríe;.; ya están aquí, he observado por el espejo de Kana como se han reunido la mayoría, solo falta Sesshoumaru.

"Kana, muestra a Sesshoumaru en tu espejo"

Kana asiente y en lo que aparece la imagen que he pedido, aprovecho para observar a mi acompañante, Numat está a mi costado izquierdo, lleva un nuevo kimono, pues el que tenía antes estaba totalmente destruido, el que lleva ahora es de un delicado color cereza con bordados de flores en su parte inferior y mangas, en éste momento está mirando el vació con sus ojos sin brillo, sé que es igual a tenerla muerta, pero será solo por un tiempo, solo en lo que mato a todos y consigo la manera en que me sea fiel... ;.;sonríe y posa su mano sobre la mejilla de la hechicera;.; tengo muchos planes para ti Numat... planes que solo se podrán llevar a cabo con Kano y los demás muertos.

Giro de nueva cuenta mi mirar al espejo y veo a alguien reflejado que no esperaba...

"¿Inuyasha!... ¿Inuyasha está vivo!... ;.;se refleja también Sesshoumaru, quien le ordena algo;.; ¿y vienen juntos!... imposible!... SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE! ;.;se para;.; PREPAREN TODO AHORA!... LOS PLANES HAN CAMBIADO... LOS PERROS ESTÁN AQUÍ."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"Tu no eres nadie para callarme!"

"Si el amo bonito te ordena silencio es porque te debes de callar"

TOM; TOM; TOM; TOM PAZZZ

Me sacudo las garras y dejo tras de mi una torre de chipotes sobre la cabeza verde... trato de seguir mi camino pero me topo con unos fríos y bastante molestos ojos dorados.

"Guarda silencio... justo detrás de esos arbustos está el templo de Naraku... y si hechas todo a perder por tu parloteo juro que te abriré las entrañas y regaré tus vísceras para que los cuervos se las coman, después te resucitaré y te quemaré lentamente con mi veneno y entonces sí, desearás haber guardado silencio cuando telo ordene... ¿entendiste?"

Estoy por responder, pero detecto ciertas aromas conocidas, por lo que ignoro a mi hermano y atravieso los matorrales antes mencionados sin guardar nada de silencio, esto como es obvio desquicia a Sesshoumaru, lo sé por eso lo hice n.n ... y lo primero que veo es...

"Ya me tienes harta Kouga.. ¿por qué no regresas a tu madriguera pulgosa de donde saliste?"

"Por la simple y sencilla razón de que no acepto las ordenes de una youkai tonta!"

"O.O ¿A quién le dices tonta?"

"Yo no veo a ninguna otra hembra youkai por aquí!"

"Ahora verás!"

Soy alcanzado por Sesshoumaru el cual también se queda callado observando tan peculiar escena frente a nosotros, Kouga y Kagura discutiendo como cachorros, Sango y Miroku con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que Kano deja salir su mal humor y alza su callado para después, con la base del mismo azotar el suelo, ante ésta acción todo a su alrededor empieza a congelarse de manera rápida y violenta, el hielo invade todo lo que puede en un perímetro de aproximadamente 100 metros, capturando de ésta manera la atención de los youkai que peleaban tan fervientemente, mientras muestra una mirada igual de elida que el hielo que ahora nos rodea solo dice.

"Pueden... guardar silencio por favor..."

";.;los dos;.; O.O ... claro"

"Bien... n.n ... gracias... que amables son..."

Luego de eso... Kano se da la media vuelta y nos da la espalda a todos, avanza unos pasos y vuelve a hablar

"Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru... que bueno que están aquí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al instante la alegría me invade y me giro para corroborar la presencia de Inuyasha, Kano acaba de dar fin a la discusión de Kouga y Kagura de una manera bastante sutil, por lo que no me percate de la llegada del hanyou, al momento de girarme no solo me llevo la sorpresa de ver a Inuyasha totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, sino que también está acompañado de un soberbio Sesshoumaru y un escurridizo Jaken.

Me quedo totalmente impactada al ver a ambos hermanos parados y por primera vez tranquilos y sin estar con sus respectivas katanas desenfundadas, el monje Miroku se ve igual de sorprendido que yo, pues solo observa con la boca abierta sin decir palabra. Ante nuestro obvio estupor Sesshoumaru solo lanza un bufido de desprecio acompañado de una mirada de superioridad, para después apartarse de nosotros y dirigirse a Kano, quien también se ha alejado pues ante mi nueva sorpresa, se encuentra dialogando con dos espíritus.

El monje Miroku se ha acercado a Inuyasha y éste lo único que pregunta es...

"¿Y Kagome?... ¿no la han encontrado?"

"Nosotros acabamos de llegar Inuyasha, estábamos por atacar el templo cuando llegaron Kano... Kouga y Kagura ;.;al fondo Kouga y Kagura lanzándose miradas electrizantes;.; pero.. ¿cómo fue que te recuperaste tan pronto?... no nos digas que Sesshoumaru..."

"No hay tiempo para eso Miroku... tengo que rescatar el alma de Kagome... ya después habrá tiempo para explicaciones"

En ese momento hubo algo que no me cuadró e interferí en la platica

"Un momento Inuyasha... ¿a que te refieres con rescatar su alma?... ;.; el desconcierto se ve en sus ojos;.; ¿acaso Kagome...?"

Inuyasha nos observa a ambos muy serio, es el mismo semblante que tenía la última vez que pasamos por lo mismo... el mismo talante que tenía en su rostro cuando Kagome había muerto desangrada por la flecha lanzada por Kikyou, y eso me asusta... en verdad me asusta... el monje Miroku solo me abraza al escuchar a Inuyasha.

"Kagome fue sacrificada en un... ritual salvaje"

Las fuerzas de las rodillas desaparecen y de no se por excelencia abría caído al suelo hincada por la impresión... Kagome... MI amiga muerta?... Inuyasha y Miroku siguen hablando mientras yo solo escucho callada a la vez que el rencor me invade.

"La torturaron hasta hacerla fallecer... después Naraku ordeno a Kana robar el alma de Kagome y una hembra hanyou sirvienta de Sesshoumaru... es todo lo que sé, pero por la presencia de una hechicera estoy seguro de que no se trae nada bueno entre manos"

"Esa hechicera se llama Numat... no entiendo qué es lo que quiere hacer con todo esto Naraku... entonces Sesshoumaru por eso está aquí... por esa nodriza"

"Así es... bueno, por la nodriza y la pequeña a la cual siempre protege... pero... ¿Kano, Kagura y Kouga que hacen aquí?"

"Pues por lo que he observado... Kano y Kouga son amigos de esa hechicera que han raptado y Kagura... pues, supongo que está aquí para destruir a su creador por orgullo"

"Já... como sea... hay que entrar a ese templo y rescatar a Kagome... ;.; se truene los nudillos;.; así que... adelante"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miren nada más a quien tengo aquí... nada más y nada menos que ha una insignificante creación rebelde"

He capturado la atención de Kano, el cuál había estado conversando muy seriamente con dos espíritus, al parecer le han dado información no muy grata pues su rostro se ve más serio de lo normal, los espíritus han regresado al templo y ahora Kano me observa fríamente.

"Veo que estás aquí por la misma razón que yo... Sesshoumaru"

"Feh... por favor... tu y yo no somos iguales así que no nos compares"

El youkai de kimono negro solo lanza una sonrisa irónica

"Y según tu... ¿por qué no lo somos?... digo... al fin y al cabo ambos somos youkai... de diferentes razas y de diferentes maneras de ser procreados, pero criaturas vivas las cuales están por la MISMA razón aquí, y el reflejo de tus ojos no me deja mentir"

Solo enarco una ceja mientras Jaken se esconde tras de mi

"Y según tu... ¿cuál es esa razón?"

"El rescate de un ser querido... no es la venganza como has venido diciendo, eso queda en segundo plano ;.; un brillo estremecedor pasa por sus ojos;.; en uno muy segundo diría yo... tu estás aquí para rescatar ha una pequeña y a una hanyou... ésta ultima te preocupa de sobremanera pues sabes que está muerta y esperas encontrar su cuerpo para..."

"Un momento youkai de pacotilla... éste Sesshoumaru no te ha dado la autorización de leer sus pensamientos, así que deja de hacerlo si no quieres que riegue tus sesos por todo el lugar... yo no estoy aquí por ninguna de esas estúpidas razones"

"Bien... si tu lo dices... ;.; sonríe;.; muchos seres tratan de engañar a los demás, pero nunca se pueden engañar a sí mismos... eso lo deberías de meditar, pero bueno... pasando a otro tema más importante, en tu poder está el corazón de mi hermana, pienso que es conveniente que lo regreses pues es peligroso que ella esté alejada de él en éstos momentos"

"De eso quería hablar antes de que empezaras con tus estúpidos consejos de actitud... ;.; saca la pequeña y ya cuarteada esfera destellante de entre su kimono;.; gracias a tu encarguito he tenido a tu hermanita molestándome... enséñale a obedecer órdenes si no quieres que un buen día de éstos no regrese nunca..."

Observo como el youkai guarda serio el corazón en su kimono mientras lanza una mirada fugaz a Kagura, quien en éste momento observa en nuestra dirección con el rostro iluminado al ver que su corazón ya está en poder de Kano para después contestar indiferente

"Yo no puedo manejar el comportamiento de mi hermana... ella al igual que yo es libre de ser y hacer lo que quiera con su vida"

"Feh... eso explica su comportamiento tan poco educado y grosero... el punto es que NO la quiero de nuevo por mis tierras"

"Eso díselo a ella"

"¿ Acaso te estás burlando de mi?... estas jugando con tu suerte"

"Tómalo como quieras... ;.; da unos pasos al frente;.; si juego o no con mi suerte es mi problema, yo no estoy aquí para luchar contigo... sino junto a ti y si eso no lo puedes entender... entonces eso quiere decir que no eres tan listo como yo creí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna, testigo silencioso de todo lo ocurrido logra por fin divisarse entre tanto humo violáceo, y sus rayos bañan en plata a todos los del grupo iluminando completamente el campo, dejando ver al frente por completo el templo, ya se encontraban en el patio central, y frente de todos estaba nada más y nada menos que un muy peculiar grupo acompañando a Naraku, todos, absolutamente todos sintieron como si un cubetazo de agua fría los bañara.

Espesando por Sango, la cual veía a su amado padre, hermano y un exterminador más caminar en su dirección y la de Miroku, éste último se sentía desfallecer pues no podría cumplir la promesa hecha a la mujer, ya que uno de los exterminadores estaba con toda la intención de matarle.

Kouga y Kano se quedaron igual de callados, pues no daban crédito a lo que miraban, detrás de Naraku salía Numat, quien en su mirar solo se veía odio y dolor, como si estuviese perdida en un mar de pensamientos que solo le hacían verse en ese estado... tan frágil pero a la vez una enorme aura de odio rodeando su cuerpo que hacían estremecer a ambos youkai que en éste momento la miraban sin saber que decir, ella solo miró al frente al momento de recibir la orden de acabar con la vida de los dos youkai ya mencionados, sin importar el precio, los tenía que matar... al instante la muchacha de mirar gris y sin vida se encamina a ambos acompañada por sus espíritus, para ponerse en posición de batalla y acabar tanto con Kano y Kouga, pero... al observar que Kagura interferiría también en su batalla con ambos varones... de sus labios solo sale un...

"tu también morirás"

Por último... los dos hermanos... el hanyou y el youkai... ambos pares de ojos dorados quedaron sorprendidos al detectar las aromas de las hembras que rescatarían... pero éstas combinadas en un solo ser... ¿qué ocurría?... ¿por qué sucedía esto?... todo cobró claridad al ver parada a un lado de Naraku a Sefiro, de quien provenían esas aromas.

Un cuerpo delgado y alto, músculos un poco definidos, muestra de su fortaleza física, labios rojos y seductores, que contrastaban con la frialdad y sadismo de sus ojos violetas... cabello inmensamente largo, hasta el nivel de la espalda baja y tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo... sus armas... ninguna, solo sus garras las cuales sobresalían de sobremanera, atuendos diminutos hechos de ceda para un fácil movimiento... su falda corta y esa pequeña blusa color púrpura la hacían verse aún más bella.

"Bien Sefiro ... esos dos perros son tu objetivo, mátalos y después ayuda a Numat... no quiero que ella sufra daño alguno"

"Yo no protejo a nadie... mucho menos a esa mujer... así que si no quieres que sufra... tu mismo cuídala"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doy unos pasos al frente y visualizo el campo de batalla... frente a mi... esos asquerosos perros listos para el combate, a mi espalda... mi creador, sonriendo y disfrutando de la "función"... veo que me tiene mucha confianza pues no se ha ido ni mucho menos ha intentado alejarse, ni tampoco ha puesto una de sus marionetas como se me hizo saber que trabaja.

A mi costado derecho, la hechicera a punto de empezar su pelea con los tres youkai... y a mi derecho los exterminadores esperando una señal para atacar al monje y la mujer... ;.; sonríe y prepara sus garras;.; esto será bastante divertido... por fin desahogare toda la necesidad de matar que traigo dentro de mi, todo ese rencor sin sentido ni dueño lo desquitaré con éstos perros insensatos, el más grande, de kimono blanco desenfunda su katana y solo me dice.

"Vas a morir"

Después, agita su espada y lanza un ataque...

"Sesshoumaru... noooo!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"Coff... cofff... coff... ¿porqué lo hiciste!... eres un tonto!... ¿qué no te has dado cuenta?... esa mujer es la combinación de las almas de Kagome y Sayuri"

"Eso no importa"

"¿Qué!... ¿cómo no va a importar!... es el alma de MI novia de quien estamos hablando y no permitiré que le hagas daño"

":sonríe: entonces... permitirás que el alma de TU novia te haga daño a ti"

El youkai llamado Sesshoumaru sierra sus ojos soberbiamente mientras apunta en mi dirección, todo éste tiempo he estado parada a su costado derecho, justo detrás del hanyou Inuyasha con una bola de energía púrpura lista para lanzarla, Inuyasha voltea lentamente y justo cuando intenta atacar yo solo lanzo la bola de energía con gran fuerza mientras grito

"abajo!"

TOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Inuyasha se estampa contra el suelo mientras mi esfera de energía alcanza a golpear a Sesshoumaru en el abdomen, pensaba que se la lanzaría a Inuyasha pero no fue así, como pueden, ambos youkai se levantan del suelo.

"Maldita... nadie golpea a Sesshoumaru y vive para contarlo, ¿cómo te atreves?"

Yo solo sonrío mientras Inuyasha se da cuenta que en efecto... cuanto con el poder de sumisión, así como con los ataques de Sayuri y los míos propios.

"Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru... van a morir"

Es lo único que les digo antes de alzar mi mano derecha y dejar que un arco de pura luz se forme en ella, mientras en mi mano izquierda aparece un flecha de luz violeta... la preparo y apunto justo al pecho del Lord... sus ojos dorados me lanzan miradas fulminantes, pero eso solo me hace tomar un semblante serio para después... sin más... lanzar mi flecha de luz.

"MUERE Sesshoumaru!"

PICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Bien... esto es todo por hoy... pero antes que nada... :se pone su armadura y se protege con su escudo: n.n habrá cierta hechicera por ahí que querrá matarme así que tratare de ser breve.

Esta vez procure no tardar mucho... el próximo cap. Es probable que sea el último si no es que me viene un ataque de ideas, pero no creo que así suceda... chicas!... tengo un nuevo proyecto!... tan pronto como termine éste fic. Creo que haré uno nuevo, espero su apoyo. Pasando a otro punto... éste cap. Fue un poco... mmm... vacío de acción pero en el próximo procurare derramar mucha sangre y mantener suspenso... hoy no contestare comentarios pues estoy corta de tiempo... pero créanme que leí todos por igual y les agradezco su apoyo.

Bien, me despido esperando su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto!


	19. Los youkai tambièn se enamoran

**.-1.-LOS YOUKAI TAMBIÉN SE ENAMORAN… ¿Ho acaso pensabas lo contrario? (primera parte: "duelo contra el amor")-.-.-.--.-**

No creas que pueda vaciarse en el ánfora del olvido,

Tan fácilmente una vida amorosa, un recuerdo no puede prontamente olvidarse;

Más, si ese recuerdo es una completa idealidad.

No puede morir tan prematuramente, tan efímeramente, un cariño que tiene reservada una eterna vida.

Por mi parte no puedo, no debo dejarlo perecer. Y tú, por la tuya, ¿Dejarás que sea inútil lo que he sufrido?.

¿Tendrá tu alma sentimientos contrarios a los míos?. ¿Nuestro amor coronado por la espléndida diadema de brillantes que forjaron nuestras lágrimas, puede perder su torno, que radica en el fondo de nuestros corazones?

Yo creo que no, vida mía, déjame continuar y vivir con esta creencia.

Dame la mano amor mío y ven conmigo a gozar esa felicidad,

Dejemos el orgullo a un lado y, pues nosotros lo deseamos, anda, no tardes, apresura el paso y arranquemos al panal de la vida sus gotas de miel. (Anónimo)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**T**odo está tan oscuro... no puedo ver nada... y repentinamente siento una opresión en mi pecho, pareciera que el mundo se me ha acabado, ¿por qué siento este sufrimiento?... todo es tan oscuro... todo está tan oscuro y callado que no me causa más que miedo… ¿qué es esa luz que me llama?... no quiero ir hacia ella... pero es más fuerte y me ésta jalando hacia ella...

¡¡¡No!... déjame en paz… tengo miedo… ¡¡¡déjame!...

Un susurro… un susurro sale de esa luz… un susurro que me llena el alma con un cálido sentimiento de amor, paz y ternura… una suave y tierna voz que provoca en mi la necesidad de seguirla, la necesidad de estar cerca y escucharla una y otra vez.

"Kagome… mi Kagome…"

Esa voz… esa voz es de…

"Inuya… sha…"

"Por fin… por fin estás de nuevo aquí… a mi lado... por fin estas a salvo"

"Inuyasha… ¡¡¡Inuyasha!"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Luz… hay luz… luz matinal, la cual me da de lleno en el rostro… intento llevarme la mano derecha a los ojos para cubrirlos, pues la visibilidad es nula pero… alguien la sujeta, al instante recuerdo todo… yo… yo había muerto… Kikyou me había asesinado… ¿Qué hago viva?...

Me siento desesperada en busca de una explicación y me doy cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo y quien me sujeta es…

"¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!"

Un rastro de sangre hay tras de él, al parecer se ha arrastrado hasta llegar a mi… las múltiples laceraciones que hay en su cuerpo dejan ver la gran batalla llevada a cabo, él está boca abajo sujetando con debilidad mi mano, al instante lo volteo desesperada negándome a mi misma la posibilidad de que algo trágico suceda, serrándome de mente ante la desagradable perspectiva de que esto sea realidad, de que tu estés mal herido y de que yo no sepa que hacer, de que te me estés muriendo en mi regazo desangrado y yo impotente sin entender absolutamente nada.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡¡¡despierta por favor!... vamos… dime que estas bien… no me hagas esto… no… no me asustes de ésta manera!... te juro que si esto es una broma, conjurare el collar tantas veces que desearás nunca haberme conocido… ¿Inuyasha?... vamos… despierta.. ;;;hilillo de voz;;; ¿Inuyasha?... esto es una pesadilla… ¿verdad que el es mi amor?... ¿verdad que lo es?.. Verdad que despertaras… ¿no es así?... tu no dormirás… no lo harás… siempre salimos adelante, siempre lo hacemos, no tiene por que no serlo en éste momento.. no duermas amor… no duermas… "

Las lágrimas de desesperación empiezan a invadir mis ojos, te he recostado en mi regazo y te abrazo efusivamente, no quiero pensar que te me vas… no quiero pensarlo…

"Ayuda… voy a buscar ayuda… tu no te vas a morir… te lo juro…"

Miro desesperada a mi alrededor para llevarme la sorpresa más aterradora jamás experimentada, los cuerpos lacerados y casi sin vida de todos nos rodean… un agudo dolor en el pecho me atraviesa sin piedad dejándome sin aire y haciéndome sentir aún más impotente…

"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa!... Inuyasha!... ¿Qué sucedió!... INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Te sacudo levemente, no se que hacer, en verdad que no se que hacer… solo quiero que despiertes… Inuyasha despierta por favor… hazlo por piedad que me estas asustando, solo hazlo… despierta… despierta…

Mis lágrimas caen sobre tu rostro… la desesperación ya me ha invadido por completo, acompañando la continua sensación de dolor al saber que todos están heridos y no se que hacer… te abrazo nuevamente y con más fuerza logrando mancharme con tu sangre derramada, no me importa, no me importa nada si no estás bien… vamos Inuyasha… abre tus ojos… quiero saber que estás bien…

"No duermas Inuyasha… ;.;continuacioncilla de voz;.; por favor… por favor no duermas aún… POR FAVOR NO DUERMAS!... NO DUERMAAAS!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (HORAS ANTES)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"MUERE SESSHOUMARU!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

"KIAAAAAAAAA!"

TOOM!

Me he tirado al suelo, pues la flecha lanzada por Sefiro tiene tal poder que las ondas expansivas que libero la explosión lograron destruir todo a nuestro alrededor, Sesshoumaru recibió de lleno la flecha de luz… dudo que haya salido ileso de tal ataque, el polvo aún sigue cayendo acompañado de rocas borrando aún más la poca visibilidad que hay…y yo… solo sigo observando impotente, pues cada vez que me levanto del suelo, la youkai de morado mirar conjura el collar de sumisión dándome la derrota más humillante jamás recibida.

"Coff… coff… coff!... !Amo bonito!... ¡¡¡Amo bonito! T.T"

Jaken se adentra veloz a la nube de polvo dónde se supone está herido Sesshoumaru para según él auxiliar a mi hermanastro, pero cual es mi sorpresa al ver como el sapo sale disparado al doble de velocidad que como entró y se estampa de una manera poco delicada contra una enorme roca que fue levantada por la explosión.

"Güerep!... que… bueno que este bien… amo… bonito… . "

Observo de nueva cuenta hacia Sesshoumaru y ésta vez se puede distinguir mejor, él está semi hincado, su fleco cubre sus ojos pero por su armadura destruida, la mancha de sangre que tiñe su hombro izquierdo, la manera como su garra derecha brilla de veneno y la manera poco sutil como despacho a la basca verde… juraría que está enojado.

"NO intervengas en mis batallas Jaken… lárgate a buscar a Rin"

"Pero amo… usted está…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

"¡¡¡Si amo!... enseguida amo bonito… enseguida lo haré… es más, ya me voy!"

Es la primera vez que veo a Sesshoumaru en ese estado… ni siquiera yo había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas como ahora lo está… creo que esa youkai está perdida pues el engreído de Sesshoumaru deja ver sus ojos, los cuales no muestran nada grato.

"Tu… mujer… vas a morir… nadie hace sangrar al gran Sesshoumaru y vive para contarlo"

Yo me levanto de nueva cuenta y preparo una vez más a colmillo de acero, ni siquiera se lo que hago, pues no quiero dañarla ya que el alma de Kagome está en ella, pero tampoco debo morir si quiero rescatarla… ¡¡¡maldición, no se que hacer!

"No me digas, perro asqueroso ;.; sonríe y apunta en su dirección;:; me caes mal… tu arrogancia es imperdonable… solo por eso… tendrás el honor de morir nada más y nada menos que en mis sublimes garras, mientras tanto tu, pequeño hanyou insignificante ;.;.; mira a Inuyasha;.;.; no desesperes… pronto morirás también"

Los ojos morados se posan sobre mi… al instante un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, a pesar de que su voz muestra una evidente sobreestimación hacia sí misma, sus ojos se ven… se ven…

"¿Qué haces ahí parado como un idiota?... ¡¡¡atácala imbécil! … si quieres rescatar a tu hembra tienes que matar a ésta mujerzuela baka"

Es cuando logro entender porqué Sesshoumaru nunca le ha importado si hiere o no a Sefiro… pues para poder rescatar a Kagome y a Sayuri tenemos primero que acabar con Sefiro, la cual… ;.; la observa;.; al parecer, será una difícil contrincante.

Empuño a colmillo de acero listo para hacer el viento cortante, pero Sefiro solo toma una posición de niña inocente y me sonríe… al instante me hipnotiza, no se que sucede pero veo a Kagome frente a mí… la veo sonreírme… la veo…

"Inuyasha… ¿piensas hacerme daño?... ¿me… lastimarías… a mi?"

Colmillo de acero pierde su transformación y yo solo doy un paso al frente… no sé que me pasa!... no me puedo controlar!... se que no es ella, se que ella está muerta!... se que está dentro de Sefiro… pero algo me hace caminar hacia ella… la continua necesidad de abrazar a mi Kagome me hace caminar e intentar tocar su suave piel… solo una vez más… tocarte una vez más mi querida…

"Kagome… "

"Eres un torpe!... que más se podía esperar de ti Inuyasha… es Sefiro que está jugando con tu pequeño e insignificante cerebro"

A escaso centímetros de ella, a punto de abrasar a MI Kagome, la ensoñación en la que me encuentro cautivo desaparece dejando paso a unos labios rojos que solo me dicen

"Lo siento pequeño… no soy Kagome… ¿es dolorosa la decepción?"

Una sádica sonrisa aparece en su rostro para después alzar su mano derecha, tomar vuelo y sin más ni menos me dice:

"Creo que más doloroso es esto"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

TOOM

"Argh"

Es increíble!... de una sola bofetada me ha lanzado lejos ;.; se lleva la garra a la mejilla;.; aunque no me hizo daño, con esto ha demostrado su fortaleza física, desde el suelo observo como una fría y tétrica brisa mueve su cabello, sus ojos liberan un brillo escalofriante mientras prepara sus garras y nos dice a ambos de la manera más calmada y altanera posible…

"¿listos… para morir?"

Sesshoumaru solo lanza un bufido de evidente desprecio y prepara a Toukiyin para después, sin dejar ese toque arrogante que lo caracteriza, ordenarme que abandone la pelea, que solo soy un estorbo.

"Claro que no me retirare!..."

Me levanto una vez más para luchar, pero el maldito de Sesshoumaru se me adelanta y le da tremendo golpe a la hembra que sale volando por los aires y se estrella contra el templo de Naraku provocando que éste último quien solo se había mantenido observando desde ese lugar, se rodeara en campo de protección, entretanto… Sefiro salía de entre los escombros con una apariencia mucho más agresiva… sus colmillos han aumentado, sus ojos morados brillan de una manera mucho más cruel, y sus parpados se han teñido de un color rojizo a la vez que debajo de sus ojos han aparecido dos franjas rojas que surcan sus mejillas… se para al lado del campo de Naraku y lanza un gruñido estremecedor…

Sesshoumaru solo sonríe irónico

"Inuyasha… es la última vez que te lo ordeno, lárgate… parece que la nueva creación de Naraku empezará a pelear en cerio y dudo mucho que una alimaña como tu pueda hacerle frente"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"KIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Me tapo mis oídos... estoy tan asustada... Rin tiene miedo... desde que los señores exterminadores me encerraron en éste cuarto cuando le empecé a gritar a Naraku que era un acecino, he escuchado ruidos muy fuertes… hay una pequeña ventanita pero no la alcanzo, solo logro ver la luna ser cubierta por humo y polvo… muchas explosiones se escuchan afuera… Rin tiene mucho miedo, intento calmarme, pues se que en cualquier momento llegara el señor Sesshoumaru por mi y a él no le gusta verme asustada.

Estoy a punto de empezar a llorar, pues Rin tiene frío y hambre y… y… miedo… Rin tiene mucho miedo :;;: se sienta:;:; observo la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana… estoy tan triste… a pesar de que he llorado mucho no me siento desahogada… me duele mi pecho… probablemente sea mi corazón que sufre al saber que mi nana a muerto por quererme salvar de ese señor malo llamado Naraku… Señorita Sayuri ha muerto :;; se talla los ojos mientras llora:;: y Rin lo miró todo!... Rin miró como ese señor malo ordenaba a los exterminadores matarla!... miré impotente como los ojos negros de Sayuri se llenaban de dolor al momento que su pecho era atravesado por las armas de los exterminadores… y a pesar de todo su dolor… a pesar de saber que iba a morir… ella mantuvo siempre su sonrisa… cuando Naraku se acercaba a ella para tomarla por el cuello y asfixiarla ella lanzo una mirada fugaz hacia mi… y me sonrió… :;:; sollozos:;:; Sayuri sonrió a sabiendas que moriría por quererme proteger… sabiendo que moriría por mi culpa…

Escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas… es demasiado para mi… en menos de dos lunas llenas ya he estado en la misma situación dos veces y cada vez es peor… extraño tanto al Señor Sesshoumaru… quiero que venga por mi… y que le diga a Rin que la Señorita Sayuri está bien… quiero que el señor Sesshoumaru venga y me rescate como la última vez…

La puerta que hasta el momento se había mantenido sellada se abre de manera brusca, con la ilusión de que sea él solo digo en voz alta:

"¿Señor Sesshoumaru!"

Al instante la decepción reemplaza la alegría, pues no es el Señor Sesshoumaru sino la misma niña que impidió que escapara cuando la señorita Sayuri me ordeno hacerlo, ella solo me mira con un dejo de enojo y mi dice tajante.

"Sígueme"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ARGH!"

"SANGO!"

Escucho como el monje Miroku me grita desesperado e intenta acercarse a mi pero, uno de los exterminadores no lo deja e intenta acabarlo, mientras yo… observo como pequeñas gotas de sangre que corren por mis manos caen al suelo… miro al frente y unos ojos sin vida me observan victoriosos mientras saca la catana que ha lacerado mi vientre…

"Padre…"

Tras de él… Kohauku se acerca para asestar el golpe final… sierro mis ojos, es tanto mi dolor, no físico… sino del alma… me siento tan cansada de tantos juegos crueles por parte de Naraku, me siento harta... harta y asqueada por tanto odio… por tanto… dolor innecesario

Escucho la cadena del arma de mi pequeño hermano moverse veloz hacia mí, la visibilidad es borrosa, pues las lagrimas no me dejan ver, la herida recién hecha en el vientre, acompañada por la de la espalda que se ha reabierto por los bruscos movimientos, me están haciendo perder mucha sangre.

"SANGO!... MUEVETE POR AMOR A BUDA!... MUEVETE QUE TE VAN A MATAR!... SANGO REACCIONA!... SANGOOOOOOO!"

TOOOM…

"SANGOOOOOOOOO!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Jajá jajá… vaya, vaya, vaya… esto resulto ser más divertido de lo que esperé… Sefiro les está por dar una paliza a ambos hermanos, la exterminadora a punto de morir junto con ese monje de pacotilla … y las otras alimañas van por el mismo rumbo… las cosas no podrían ir mejor, aún así tengo un as bajo la manga… ya mande a la pequeña que tanto protege Sesshoumaru con Kana lejos… ahora... solo falta que todos mueran y yo… ;:; observa la perla casi completa;:; podré por fin llevar a cabo mis planes.

Podré por fin ser quien deseo ser… el youkai más poderoso e indestructible

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es un maldito… mírenlo!... ahí sentado observando y disfrutando todo lo que pasa, mientras nosotros aquí luchando contra su posible amante, ya decía yo que ésta hechicera era rara… si tanto poder no se obtiene de a gratis, de seguro Naraku le dio un fragmento y…"

"¿Te quieres callar Kagura?... Numat no es la amante de ese mal nacido, y ella no necesita de la perla para ser fuerte"

Observo como mi hermana posa ambas manos en la cintura y le contesta al lobo

"¿Acaso te consta lobo?... entonces contesta… ¿porqué se alió a Naraku?... y si dices que es tu amiga, ¿por qué está tan empeñada en atacarte y quitarte los fragmentos que llevas en las piernas?"

"Porque Naraku está controlando a Señorita Numat… Kouga, Kagura, dejen de discutir y concéntrense, NO le hagan daño pero encárguense de mantenerla ocupada, mientras yo, iré por Naraku"

"Un momento Kano, no me pidas que no le haga daño porque no te aseguro nada"

Al escuchar tal comentario le dirijo una mirada bastante dura a mi hermana, ella solo me reta con su contemplación carmesí pero en sus ojos se entiende que a captado mi mensaje, sigo mi camino en dirección de Naraku, mal llevo recorridos diez metros cuando escucho que empieza la pelea entre Señorita Numat y mis dos acompañantes.

Kagura es la que se escucha más entusiasmada, pero su emoción es cortada de tajo al momento que la hechicera le regresa su "danza de las cuchillas"… para posteriormente acercarse a una gran velocidad posar sus manos en los hombros de mi hermana y provocarle tremenda explosión causando que Kagura salga volando inconciente por los aires.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Mátalos Numat…. Mata a Kagura, a Kouga y a Kano… mátalos, aniquílalos, no tengas compasión… ¡¡¡¡mátalos!-.-

La voz del señor Naraku sigue resonando en mi cabeza, necesito acabar con esto.. me duele escuchar su voz, tengo que exterminarlos a todos!... la youkai yace inconciente frente a mi, fue fácil el derrotarla, estoy a punto de asestar el golpe final, así que me acerco a ella mientras mis espíritus protectores se fusionan para tomar la forma de una elegante lanza, observo a la hembra de youkai y…

"Serás la primera en morir… solo por engreída.."

TOM

"he?"

Alguien me sujeta mi muñeca, jiro mi rostro y me topo con unos profundos ojos castaños

"No lo hagas Numat… tu no eres así… tu no eres débil... ¿Por qué te dejas manejar por Naraku?…."

"Suéltame… no me toques… ¿Quién eres?... de seguro eres uno más de esos malditos que nos quieren destruir, ya lo creo que si… te vistes igual que el maldito que mato a mi madre!..."

"Te equivocas… ¿Qué no me recuerdas?… soy Kouga!... Numat, reacciona por favor…"

"Cállate!... cállate…"

De pronto… una vez más y con mayor fuerza escucho la voz del señor Naraku, me ordena quitarle a ese individuo los fragmentos que lleva de la perla en ambas piernas, al instante siento la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, el youkai retrocede un paso pues ambos espíritus protectores que se encuentran fusionados en mi lanza, hacen que ésta brille y aumente de tamaño… tomo posición de batalla mientras siento mi corazón palpitar con frenesí, lo único que siento es el deseo de acabar con éste dolor que me cala el pecho y la única manera de hacerlo es acabando con todos ellos.

"Morirás"

Después, me lanzo contra Kouga mientras alcanzo a observar que algo en mi muñeca brilla y eso le ha llamado la atención al lobo, aprovecho su descuido y en un movimiento excesivamente veloz intento lacerar su vientre, pero él desvía mi ataque con un golpe en la lanza y se aleja dos pasos más de mí.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al observar que de su puño derecho sale sangre, no vasta con desviar los golpes de mi lanza espiritual, hay que evitar tocarla de cualquier forma, pues cualquier ser extraño a mi que si quiera la roce; sentirá como navajas le atraviesen la piel y la calcinen sin piedad hasta convertirse en pura ceniza, Kouga solamente la toco unos segundos pero fue suficiente como para dejarlo totalmente herido de su garra derecha dándome mucha más ventaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

No deberías de estar así Inuyasha… tú no deberías de estar así… ni ellos tampoco… observo a mi alrededor y la impotencia está aquí, aquí en mi pecho clavada como cuchillo dañándome y haciéndome sentir una total estúpida, incompetente e inservible…

Miro a todos… en medio de un gran boquete que describe una explosión espeluznante se encuentra el cuerpo de Sefiro, de dónde viene el rastro de sangre de Inuyasha, Miroku está sobre el pecho de Sango a la vez que el bumerang partido a la mitad de la exterminadora está sobre la espalda del monje, también puedo ver a Kano el cual se mira aún más herido que nadie, me sorprende el ver que su callado está sobre los cuerpos de Kouga, Kagura y Numat… a lo que se me viene una pregunta a la mente… ¿Qué no se suponía que si se alejaba de su callado podría morir, estoy por acercarme a él pero un gruñido me sobresalta, hecho un vistazo a su propietario para toparme de frente a…

"Se… ¿Sesshoumaru?"

"¿ a quien esperabas humana torpe?"

Sesshoumaru observa con desdén a todos nosotros dejando ver que el no estuvo a salvo pues su hombro izquierdo está sangrando, su armadura destruida, una grave herida en su abdomen la cual se mira aún peor que la de su brazo y todos los raspones y contusiones en su cuerpo muestran que tuvo un muy fuerte contrincante a vencer, mientras, en su brazo derecho, carga con delicadeza el cuerpo de ¡¡¡Sayuri! La pequeña Rin se asoma asustada tras de sus piernas en lo que un embobado Jaken observa el panorama totalmente arruinado.

Sesshoumaru lanza un bufido de desprecio al no recibir respuesta de mi parte pues me he quedado enfrascada por no decir hipnotizada mirando el cuerpo de la hanyou aún sin vida en sus brazos, lo sé pues las gotas de sangre aún salen de la mortífera herida que le hicieron los exterminadores cuando ella intento dejar escapar a Rin tiñendo el suelo de carmesí y su pálida piel delata la nula función de su corazón pues fue destruido por las lanzas y armas de sus asesinos.

TOC… TOC… TOC

El sonido de una canica al caer me saca de golpe de mi ensoñación, aún tengo a Inuyasha en mi regazo por lo que todavía estoy observando desde el suelo a Sesshoumaru, giro mi mirar al suelo y mis ojos se salen de sus orbitas al ver la perla de Shikon a mis pies y casi completa, solo le hace falta dos diminutos fragmentos, Sesshoumaru fue quien me la arrojo… absolutamente atónita lo miro a los ojos para solo obtener como respuesta un…

"Cuida bien esto… es tu obligación… ya nos a causado bastantes problemas, los faltantes los tiene Kano"

Veo como se da la media vuelta y yo sigo sin poder emitir sonido alguno, para después, recibir una nueva orden por parte del Lord

"Nadie ha muerto aún… si quieres que sobrevivan será mejor que te apresures a curarlos"

"¿Que puedo hacer?... no sé que hacer… no cuento con medicamentos"

"¿y yo que voy a saber?... tu eres la humana de quien se enamoro el baka que tienes en el regazo… algo de especial debes de tener para que te haya elegido… demuéstralo ahora"

"Espera Sesshoumaru!... tu tienes en tu poder a…"

"Ni lo menciones humana… ;.; el enojo se ve en sus ojos dorados;.; no pienso usar a Tenseiga para curar a esos ineptos, ya bastante hice con traerte a la vida a ti y a Inuyasha… YO Sesshoumaru no soy tan generoso como Chichiue o Inuyasha, así que arréglatelas tu sola"

En un acto de desesperación hago un nuevo intento… es que estoy tan desesperada por curarlos que no me importa si me tengo que poner al tu por tu con Sesshoumaru con tal de tenerlos a salvo.

"¡¡¡¡ESPRA!... ¡¡¡no puedo creer lo que me dices!... es tu hermano el que tienes aquí agonizando y todas estas personas… todas ellas te ayudaron indirectamente a recuperar a Rin y a… Sayuri… porque supongo que por ella también viniste… ¿no la piensas revivir a ella también? ¿no piensas curarlos con la katana en agradecimiento?"

"No digas estupidez… éste Sesshoumaru NO le debe nada a nadie… no me vengas con que debo agradecer que en éste momento es lo que menos importa y para serte sincero nunca va a suceder, cada quien estaba aquí por su propio interés, … cada una de éstas alimañas que en éste momento están tendidas a tu alrededor tenían una razón personal por la cual luchar contra Naraku… no creas que por almas piadosas que pensaban ayudar al prójimo… desde el baka de Kano hasta la exterminadora.. TODOS… tenían asuntos pendientes con ese hanyou asqueroso .. y bien… ya los resolvieron ahora aténganse a las consecuencias y no me quieras responsabilizar a mi de las estupideces que ellos cometan para después yo tener que curar sus hediondas heridas con mi katana… NO lo haré… ¿lo has entendido?"

Yo solamente parpadeo, jamás en mi vida había visto hablar tanto a Sesshoumaru, el solo se da la media vuelta y me repite

"Arréglatelas tu sola…"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las explosiones se dejaron de escuchar, tengo rato caminando y tras de mi viene esa niña extraña que no habla nada… ya van varias veces que le pregunto que si a dónde me lleva y no me responde nada… el Señor Sesshoumaru se molestara demasiado si no me encuentra, de seguro se molestara con Rin.

Todo esta muy oscuro y los sonidos del bosque son raros es como si le dijeran a Rin que algo malo, muy, muy malo sucederá… lo siento aquí… en mi pecho y la continua presencia de ésta niña a mi espalda me pone aún más nerviosa.

"¿A dónde me llevas niña?..."

"Camina…"

"Pero… lo mismo me dijiste hace rato y no nos hemos detenido… Rin ya se cansó además me duelen mis pies, si seguimos metiéndonos más en el bosque nos puede salir un animal feroz y hacernos daño… no hay nadie que nos proteja ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos?"

"Cállate"

"Pero ya te dije que estoy cansada!... Rin no quiere seguir caminando… ¿por qué le haces caso a ese señor malo?... si el te quisiera no te dejaría estar en peligro"

La niña se detiene y me lanza una de esas miradas que el Señor sesshoumaru le lanza a Jalen, al instante comprendo que se ha molestado por lo que intento disculparme, el señor Sesshoumaru me ha enseñado a disculparme cuando digo algo indebido y creo que éste es el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Estoy a punto de hablar pero la niña me enseña el espejo mientras sus ojitos muestran mucha frialdad

"De no ser porque tengo órdenes de hacer que te pierdas en éste pestilente bosque para que te mueres asustada y hambrienta, te mataría yo misma por ser tan molesta"

Rin se queda calladita, pues no quiere hacer enojar más a la niña extraña mientras ella se aleja me quedo parada observando a mi alrededor como la luz de la luna se cuela entre la copa de los árboles, un escalofrío me recorre la piel intento seguir a la niña que creo va de regreso pero no hace más que darse la vuelta y de una manera bastante grosera decirme

"si te atreves a seguirme te aseguro que nunca te encontrarán completa"

Al instante me detengo pues he entendido el poco agradable mensaje y me quedo ahí… en medio de la nada esperando no ser descubierta por un lobo hambriento o peor aún, un youkai. Ante tales posibilidades opto por buscar un escondite… para esperar a que amanezca y poder buscar al Señor Sesshoumaru.

"Por lo menos ya no estoy encerrada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si el Señor Naraku se entera que en lugar de matarla como me ordeno la deje escapar… me va a castigar de la peor manera, pero… lo que pasa es que tengo un muy mal presentimiento en mi pecho y no me gusta para nada, tengo que regresar… de verdad que tengo que hacerlo, es como si… como si algo me indicara que todo esto saldrá mal, que el Señor Naraku está en peligro, nunca había sentido esto, es por eso que me preocupo… es por eso que tengo que regresar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TOOOMM

"ARGHH:…. Maldita!"

No puedo creer lo que veo, esa mujer… Sefiro está atravesando el vientre de Sesshoumaru! … ha atravesado por completo el vientre de Sesshoumaru con su garra y como es de esperarse mi hermanastro la aleja de él con un firme golpe en el mentón, lo que provoca que la mujer vuele por los aires varios metros y aterrice sobres sus pies cual ágil felino en batalla, mostrando una sonrisa mientras se limpia de manera femenina el hilillo de sangre que corre por sus labios.

Sesshoumaru, aunque intenta disimular el dolor que siente deja ver su entrecejo arrugado mientras se lleva su única garra al vientre tratando de evitar la hemorragia que le ha producido la herida, nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru derramar tanta sangre como lo está haciendo ahora, la furia se ve en sus ojos e ignorando el dolor que es seguro que siente en éste momento empuña a Toukiyin para apuntar en dirección de Sefiro.

"Has cometido un grave error…. Hembra estúpida"

La mujer solamente deja ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios rubí mientras nuevamente adopta una posición bastante extraña, ha alzado ambas garras sobre su cabeza y adopta una posición de semi perfil, al instante una esfera de luz pálida aparece en ambas garras… algo no me gusta de esto, pues aunque Sesshoumaru ha empezado a prepararse para atacar, Sefiro no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por esquivar el inminente ataque del Lord.

Es cuando veo lo inevitable… es obvio que éste es el final de Sesshoumaru, es obvio que el ataque de Sefiro es mucho más poderoso que Toukiyin, pues la herida recién hecha en Sesshoumaru provoca que el dolor que siente no lo deje concentrarse al cien por ciento y esto incita que no ataque en toda su capacidad, se ve al momento en que los dos lanzan simultáneamente sus respectivas agresiones. Me quedo totalmente atónito ante lo que veo, pues la esfera de Sefiro absorbe el ataque de Sesshoumaru y la usa para su conveniencia haciéndose más poderosa, después se dije directamente ha mi hermanastro, sin entenderme ni siquiera yo mismo, me lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces en su dirección para apartarlo de ese lugar.

"Sesshoumaru!... ¡¡¡Cuidado!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

Veo como Kouga cae malherido a mis pies, ambas piernas del lobo han sido abiertas para ser extirpados los fragmentos que ahora observa victoriosa Señorita Numat, el pobre lobo se ve totalmente herido y quemado por la lanza espiritual que la hechicera sostiene en su mano derecha, Kagura ha corrido con la misma suerte, pues despertó y trato una vez más de atacar a Numat pero ella le rechazo de una manera bastante fácil con su arma, ahora ambos youkai yacen en el suelo indefensos y vulnerables a un ataque.

Saco el corazón aún palpitante de mi hermana y me dirijo a ella, no está muy lejos, tengo que llevárselo pues es demasiado peligroso que este lejos de él, así que me acerco para fusionar el corazón de mi hermana en su cuerpo, siento la mirada de Señorita Numat sobre mi mientras introduzco el corazón de Kagura en su pecho, varias batallas se llevan a nuestro alrededor, las fuertes explosiones nos hacen llegar escombros pero esto es totalmente ignorado por ambos.

En realidad, nunca pensé que Naraku me pondría en ésta situación tan desagradable, no me agrada para nada la idea de tener que luchar contra Numat, y aunque se que en su muñeca tiene un fragmento de la perla que la controla y la está haciendo llevar a cabo todo éste desastre ;.;.; observa a Kouga y Kagura;.;.; me niego rotundamente a hacerle algún daño físico.. simplemente no me imagino haciéndole daño.

Termino de entregarle su corazón a mi hermana y la coloco en un lugar seguro junto a Kouga, es posible que la hechicera se lance en una embestida en cualquier momento y no quiero que salgan dañados más de lo que ya están. Una vez terminada mi labor observo a Señorita Numat, los rallos pálidos de la luna caen sobre ella, la cual muestra un semblante frío, distante… sin vida… pareciera que estoy frente a una estatua con una lanza espiritual, el único indicio de vida es la misma lanza que se empieza a transformar en una catana, para después apuntarme con ella.

"Eres el que sigue"

"Señorita … Numat, por favor… reaccione, usted está siendo controlada por"

"Calla!... aquí el único controlado eres tú… tu por la maldad que corroe tu alma, la cual hace que solo tengas deseos de acabar con el SEÑOR NARAKU… ¿y sabes que, NO te lo voy a permitir"

"Señorita… él la está engañando… él ha incrustado un fragmento de la perla en su muñeca… ¿Qué acaso no lo sabe?"

Es cuando una sonrisa aparece por primera vez en su acanelado rostro, y baja la guardia un segundo, como si recordara algo, para después retomar su posición defensiva.

"Claro que lo se… ¿acaso crees que soy tonta?... el mismo Naraku me dijo de la existencia del fragmento, me explico que sería solo por la lucha, que me servirá para acabar con todos ustedes… ;.;observa su muñeca;.; y vaya que me ha servido… solo me faltas tu, tan pronto como termine contigo al igual que Sefiro con los perros y los exterminadores, con el monje y la exterminadora, el Señor Naraku me quitara el vidrio para unirlo a la perla junto con los que le quité al lobo y el que estoy a punto de quitarte de tu callado"

"Señorita Numat… ¿sabe lo que me sucederá si me arrebata el fragmento?... ¿usted sabe lo que me puede pasar?"

"Claro que lo sé… ;.;.;da un paso al frente en posición de ataque;.;.; y no sabes como me deleitare con el espectáculo… a de ser muy divertido ver como una youkai se convierte en un charco de agua"

Simplemente desconozco a la persona que tengo frente a mi, Naraku a hecho salir el lado oscuro que Señorita Numat tantos años avía guardado y temido que saliera, ese baka ha dejado fluir todo el rencor y odio que la hechicera se había tragado desde pequeña, todo el odio que sentía hacia el aldeano que mato a su familia ahora a emergido y se a intensificado con ayuda del fragmento, el rencor la tiene siega sin dejarla ver razones, dudo mucho poder hacerla reaccionar, pues he leído sus ojos y lo único que he mirado es a Naraku… Naraku aconsejándola, haciéndola sentir "protegida"… en pocas palabras… le lavo la mente para poder explotar sus poderes y dirigirlo en nuestra contra.

"Numat… usted es una buena mujer"

"Já… ¡¡¡claro que lo soy!... por algo estoy defendiendo a un buen youkai de criaturas malvadas como tu y tus amigos… ya basta de charlas que es hora de tu fenecimiento"

Todo a mi alrededor deja de tener importancia, solo contengo la respiración mientras observo como la mujer frente a mi se lanza en un poderosa envestida con su catana tratando de herirme de muerte, la determinación, coraje, ira y concentración que dejan ver sus ojos claros me produce un escalofrío nunca antes experimentado… es una continua sensación en mi pecho que no logro definir… por un lado la razón me dice que la tengo que exterminar, le hizo daño a mi hermana y el fragmento de Shikon tarde o temprano terminara por fusionarse en su cuerpo por tanto rencor en su alma y cuando esto suceda, entonces será muchísimo más poderosa que yo… pero… algo más dentro de mi, algo en mi me dice que luche… que luche hasta el final, pero no contra ella, sino contra el tiempo, que luche por quitarle ese fragmento que tan celosamente protege, que luche por liberarla de las garras de Naraku y que le regale una vida tranquila y lejos de éste lugar… que luche por mantenerla con vida pues… ella me resucito, ella me regalo una vez más la vida y por ella estoy aquí… por ella me dieron ganas de **sonreír de verdad.**

"Numat… por favor reaccione… nosotros no somos malos… solo venimos hasta éste lugar por usted, para rescatarla… para alejarla de Naraku que la ha manipulado a su antojo… ¿usted cree que si el fuera bueno de verdad, la mandaría al peligro como lo está haciendo ahora?"

Veo como la pregunta recién hecha causa vacilación en la mujer, sus ojos me observan como si nunca se hubiese hecho esa pregunta, en un intento por justificarlo me responde

"El es bueno, lo sé y con eso basta… si estoy aquí es porque el me lo pidió amablemente, NO me obligo, todos los que estamos aquí luchando contra ustedes alimañas, es para defenderlo"

"¿por qué?... ¿acaso el no es suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo? Y si no lo fuera… ¿de dónde saca tanto poder para crearse un campo de protección? ;.;.; apunta en dirección de Naraku;.;.; créame señorita, para tener un campo tan fuerte como ese se necesita de mucho poder… y eso es lo que le sobra a Naraku"

"Aún así… ;.;se queda callada… no sabe que decir;.;.;"

"¿Lo ha entendido?... lo que Naraku no quiere hacer es ensuciarse las manos con nuestra sangre… por eso los envía a ustedes a hacer su trabajo sucio, por eso la manipulo a usted que anteriormente era mi compañera de viaje… para ponerla en mi contra e incitarme a matarla pero.. ;.;.; posa su callado a un lado;.;.; yo jamás podré ponerle un dedo encima…. Jamás podré hacerle daño ni siquiera por accidente… yo la respeto mucho como para alzar mi mano contra usted"

Los ojos claros me observan confundidos por un instante… sus pensamientos son desconocidos pues sus ojos se han cerrado para posteriormente mostrarme una sádica sonrisa.

"¿y acaso piensas que voy a caer en historieta tan barata? ¿acaso crees que me abstendré de matarte solo porque dices tenerme "respeto"?... NO CAERE EN TU SUCIA TRAMPA!"

CRASHHHHHHHH!

Por un instante todo a mi alrededor se ilumino… ¿es dolor lo que siento?... creo que si… jamás lo había experimentado como ahora… ni siquiera en mi muerte sentí el dolor que siento ahora, estuve a punto de soltar mi callado pero trato de mantenerme frío ante la situación, pues veo como inconcientemente mi garra derecha se posa sobre el frío filo de la catana de señorita Numat, la cual me calcina las entrañas, la hechicera ha enterrado su catana en mi pecho mientras yo intento sacarla con mi garra veo como un grueso hilo de Sangre corre por mi mano hasta llegar al suelo seco… sangre… mi sangre… la cual tiñe la tierra de un carmesí hipnotizador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

"SANGOOOOO!"

TOOM CRASH!

Es tal mi desesperación por salvarla pues veo como su pequeño hermano al igual que su padre la llenan de golpes y laceraciones en la piel que en un intento desesperado por liberarme del exterminador que tan vehemente intenta matarme, uso mi báculo como bat y le doy tremendo golpe en la cabeza al pobre hombre.

"Déjame"

TOMM

"¿Qué no ves que quiero ir con…"

"¿Sango?"

ZAZ

Me doblo sobre mis rodillas ya cansado de mantener la pelea por tanto tiempo, intento ir con Sango quien en éste momento está usando su Bumerang como escudo contra los ataques, pero si sigue así no tardara en romperlo en mil pedazos pues ambos varones tienen tal empeño en matarla que pareciera que la vida se les va en ello.

"Songo… ;.; da un paso en su dirección;:;:; resis… ¿he?"

ZUUUMMMMMMM

El arma del exterminador con que momentos antes luchaba pasa rozándome el rostro y se incrusta en un árbol, mis ojos se abren de mera sorpresa, pues pensé que avía terminado con el pero no es así, su rostro ensangrentado por los golpes no me causa mas que ganas de vomitar, aún estando en estado crítico sus cuerpos siguen activos… esto es realmente espeluznante.

Doy un paso atrás mientras el hombre ladea su cabeza como si analizara mi comportamiento… se ha empezado a comportar más como un animal que como ser humano, veo como saca dos pequeñas dagas y se lanza nuevamente contra mi en un ataque mucho más fuerte.

Bien… no tengo más alternativa que absorberlo con mi agujero negro.. aunque aún se encuentran muchos insectos de Naraku, no importa… lo que quiero es librarme de éste individuo de una vez por todas para poder ayudar a Sango, aunque le prometí que no interferiría no puedo cumplir… no mirándola sufrir como lo hace ahora.

El exterminador me alcanza a rasgar mi ropa, es muy rápido, por mas que intento alejarme lo suficiente para absorberlo no puedo, sus movimientos son cada vez más rápidos o soy yo el que se está volviendo lento… el punto es que ya me ha causado varias heridas en los brazos hasta finalmente acorralarme contra un árbol… es cuando por primera vez emite su primera frase.

"Morarás"

Está a punto de enterrarme ambas dagas en el pecho, puedo sentir el aliento de la fría muerte en mi cuello y susurrarme un poema de maldad, pero yo me niego rotundamente, me niego a morir… el exterminador ha lanzado las dagas, es increíble como ante el momento de tu posible muerte todo se vuelve mucho más lento, veo como las dagas se acercan a mi, y yo… en un intento desesperado por salvarme me inclino a la derecha logrando que en lugar de mi pecho, las armas se alojaran en mi brazo izquierdo.

"AAARGHH!"

El dolor es insoportable, me han atravesado por completo el músculo dejándome sin movimiento alguno del brazo, veo una vez más como el exterminador se acerca y saca sin piedad ambas dagas llevándose con ellas un poco de mi sangre, perlas de sal empiezan a invadir mi frente, me veo a mi mismo, con el traje totalmente desgarrado, sucio, con múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo provocadas por las armas del hombre frente a mi y un brazo inservible de pronto tuve la sensación de que perderé… de pronto sentí como si la muerte ya estuviera aquí esperando a que el exterminador lance de nuevo las dagas y ésta vez me de en un órgano vital… pero… yo no puedo… no debo morir aún… ;.;.; prepara su agujero negro;:;.; No debo morir… Sango me necesita.

Una vez más el exterminador prepara sus armas y me dice

"Esta vez no fallare"

Está a punto de lanzar

"Trágate tus palabras… yo no moriré… AGUJERO NEGRO"

SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Rápidamente sello mi agujero de nuevo mientras un ardor indescriptible me recorre el brazo hasta llegar a mi corazón… he absorbido al exterminador pero junto con el se han venido varios insectos de Naraku… es obvio que me he envenenado pero era la única manera de acabar con ese hombre.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo y veo como gotas de sudor lo humedecen, intento levantarme pero las fuerzas se están yendo paulatinamente haciendo que todo se vea borroso, dejando solo un pensamiento claro…. Solo uno que no me deja rendirme

"Sango… sango… sango"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Lagrimas… lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, incontenibles… que solo remarcan mi desesperación… Inuyasha… Mi Inuyasha está moribundo en mi regazo y yo… yo…

"Sigo sin saber que hacer… me siento tan inservible e impotente…;.;.; Empuña con fuerza la perla sin darse cuenta que ésta emite un pequeño brillo;.;.; ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?"

Me sobresalto al sentir dos pequeñas manos sobre mis mejillas

"Kagome… Kagome… ¿me oyes?... Kagome"

Miro al frente para toparme con unos preocupados ojos azules… es Shippou quien me sujeta preocupado

"Shippou… por lo menos tu… por lo menos tu te salvaste"

Lo aferro a mi pecho en un abrazo sobre protector mientras rompo en un llanto desconsolado, el pequeño solo guarda silencio mientras espera a que me calme observa el lugar totalmente devastado… mientras Kirara llama preocupada a Sango quien aún se encuentra desmallada.

"Kagome… todos están… muy heridos… tenemos que hacer algo"

Ahora el kitzune es quien casi rompe en llanto al ver a todos en tal estado…

Yo solo limpio mis lágrimas

"Shippou… ve por Kaede, ella sabrá que hacer, mientras, yo intentare hacer algo"

Veo como el pequeño corre en dirección a Kirara pero de pronto, se detiene en seco como si un cubetazo de agua fría se le hubiese vertido encima

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No puedo creer lo que veo, simplemente no lo puedo concebir… Kano… el también está mal herido, una profusa herida en su pecho lo hace derramar exagerada cantidad de sangre que lo hace verse aún más pálido, escucho a Kagome hablarme, pero es como si mis pies cobraran vida propia y me encaminaran hacia él.

"Kano…"

Me hinco a su lado izquierdo y toco su pecho ensangrentado, débiles pero aún constantes latidos de corazón se pueden sentir… no puedes morir Kano… Kagome me mira preocupada mientras busco una explicación ante tal devastación… ¿Cómo es que Naraku los dejo a todos en este estado?... ¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya dejado así de moribundos?... las lágrimas invaden mis ojos mientras observo impotente el estado tan deplorable en que han dejado a mi amigo, su Kimono al igual que mechones de su cabello blanquecino están manchados de carmesí, su rostro antes frío que solo dejaba salir de ves en cuando sonrisas sínicas o traviesas ahora muestra un agudo dolor… ¡¡¡¡pues como no!... si su cuerpo parece un costal… dónde poce la mirada se pueden ver contusiones o sangre.

"Hubiera deseado haber estado aquí, te lo juro… no habría ayudado mucho… pero tal vez habría recibido algunos golpes que ahora tienen ustedes…"

Siento la ira estremecer mi cuerpo con frenesí, maldito Naraku, maldito, mil veces mil maldito… limpio mis lagrimas con rabia a la vez que me percato de que a unos escasos metros se encuentran Kagura, Kouga igual de golpeados junto a una muchacha… creo que es de quien hablaba Kano, ella probablemente es quien venia a rescatar, pero lo que me sobresalta es ver como el callado de Kano se extiende sobre el pecho de las tres criaturas, al instante recuerdo que Kano me dijo en una ocasión que si llegaba a separar de su callado podría morir, desesperado intento acercarlo a él pero cuando estoy a punto de ir por el callado la hechicera abre sus ojos confundida y mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza se sienta para que su rostro se empalidezca al observar a Kano.

Al instante, lo único que sale de sus labios es…

"KANO!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ea!... síganle leyendo que esto no ha terminado… XDD es que lo tuve que dividir por partes, me salió un poquitín largo, espero y les guste!


	20. los youkai tambièn se enamoran 2

**.- 2.-LOS YOUKAI TAMBIÉN SE ENAMORAN… ¿Ho acaso pensabas lo contrario? (segunda parte: "declaraciones tardías").-.-.-**

Ho si, hasta el derrotado pretende elevar su sabiduría y sus palabras,

Dichoso es aquel que sufre por esas heridas y la tentación de la vida,

Señor, como fuego divino, ten piedad, de tan santa, tan serena, tan benigna, tan amena.

(Opening Elfen)

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cuidado Sesshoumaru!"

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Los dos rodamos a unos metros de la explosión, no se porqué hice lo que hice… ni siquiera yo me entiendo, es solo que era obvio que si recibía ese ataque sería imposible que saliera ileso y si esto sucedía solo estorbaría en vez de ayudara a acabar con esta mujer, si de porcí sus movimientos se están volviendo torpes por las heridas en su hombro y abdomen, con un ataque de esa magnitud quedaría totalmente lastimado. De inmediato trato de cubrir mi rostro con mi brazo pues la explosión lanza escombros hacia nosotros, pero logro ver ha la mujer y sin poder evitarlo me he quedado hipnotizado mirando la belleza de Sefiro al ser iluminada por la detonación, su pequeña falda se ondea con el aire al igual que su cabello negro, creyéndose victoriosa pues miro cuando interferí y cree que ambos estamos hechos añicos en éste momento.

Justo en ese momento escucho un fuerte gruñido…

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"hay… ay, ay, ay, ay!... oye!.. Suéltame!... me duele con un demonio!"

" ;.;.; tomándolo de una oreja y casi arrancándosela;.;: ¿Quién demonios te autorizo interferir en MI batalla!"

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se ven encendidos mientras de un empujo lo hago que me suelte

"Eres un mal agradecido… después de que arriesgo mi propia vida por quitarte de ahí te pones a agredirme…"

"Éste Sesshoumaru NO necesita de niñeras, mocoso estúpido, sé muy bien cuando puedo o no con una pelea y esa mujerzuela tarde o temprano terminara muerta a mis pies"

"PUES NO SE NOTA QUE SEPAS CUANDO PUEDES O NO GANAR… ¡¡¡¡MIRATE SESSHOUMARU!... estás totalmente herido y todavía nos falta Naraku, las heridas de tu abdomen y hombro te están volviendo lento y torpe : se cruza de brazos;.;.; si hubieras recibido ese ataque en estos momentos estarías por lo menos inconciente y derramando sangre hasta por los codos… he?... ¡¡¡argh!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR… escúchame bien hanyou hediondo… ;.;.; le aprieta más el cuello:;:;:;: lo menos que necesita éste Sesshoumaru en éste momento es a un medio hermano torpe que le den arranques de cuidador… NO interfieras si no quieres que en lugar de matarla a ella te mate a ti, y créeme, no será nada agradable para ti, ya que tengo mil y una formas de hacerte sentir el dolor más espantoso que jamás hayas imaginado"

"¿Ha si?... y… ¿por …. Que… no lo… intentas… aplicar… con Sefiro?"

Al instante me suelta y lanza un bufido de desprecio para después indicarme con la simple mirada que no interfiera en "su" pelea… sinceramente ni siquiera se por que lo hice si él todo el tiempo se ha portado engreído, antipático y soberbio con todo ser viviente que se le pase por enfrente… no merece que se preocupen ni un ápice por él.

Aún así preparo nuevamente mi catana y me lanzo una vez contra Séfiro, quiero terminar con esto… quiero terminar y tener entre mis brazos una vez más a Kagome… quiero salvarla de éste infierno, lo quiero hacer… pero para esto, necesito acabar con Séfiro… la cual guarda dentro de ella el alma de Kagome… MI kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!... ¿Dónde estás!"

Vaya… ya la busque por todos lados y no la encuentro… si no la llevo de regreso con bien el amo Sesshoumaru me aniquilará… ;.;Tiembla;:;:; no, no, no… mejor me apresuro a buscarla…

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN…. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN…"

Dios, espero y ésta pasadilla termine pronto… ya me aleje de la zona de pelea en busca de la pequeña pero aún así se siguen escuchando las explosiones, pareciera como si los dioses estuviesen peleando… el amo bonito se veía muy diferente… en realidad, desde que salimos del castillo, que cabe mencionar que éste último quedó totalmente destruido, el amo se veía muy diferente… su rostro dejo ese talante de indiferencia para ser posesionado por un continuo semblante de preocupación… lo conozco muy bien… tantas décadas sirviéndole no son en vano y sé muy bien que el amo está preocupado… sé que esta muy preocupado y no solo por Rin… esa nodriza hanyou también forman parte de los pensamientos del amo bonito.

Nunca entendí por qué el amo le dio acilo en el castillo… porque en realidad Rin ya tenía nodriza, la cual fue mandada a labores de limpieza después de que Sayuri llegara al castillo. El amo siempre ha renegado de los hanyou como de los humanos y aún sin embargo tiene a ambas criaturas bajo su protección y no solo eso, se preocupa por ambas, porque aunque lo niegue es lo que hace, se preocupa y demasiado.

Recuerdo que una ocasión lo miré semi sonriendo mientras observaba a Rin, ¡¡¡¡el amo sonreía!... eso me dejo sin palabras… la niña en esa ocasión le cantaba esa molesta cancioncilla que ella había inventado para él, después de escucharla pacientemente se agacho a su nivel y le dijo que era una canción bastante "honorable"… ;:;:;suspira;:;:;: a veces me pregunto si el amo Sesshoumaru terminará por aceptar a la raza humana como lo hizo su difunto padre y su hermanastro boboyasha… ya que en ocasiones pareciera que le agrada estar en compañía de las dos hembras.

Sigo caminando por largo rato, pensando que mi fin está próximo pues por ningún lado veo a Rin y eso significa que si no la llevo sana y salva con el amo entonces… T.T el amo bonito me matará!.

Sigo mi frenética búsqueda cuando a lo lejos escucho una vocecilla…

"¿Rin?"

Pongo atención y distingo…

"Lord… Lord.. Lord Sesshoumaru es el nombre de quien quiero yo… Lord… Lord… Lord Sesshoumaru es el nombre de quien admiro yo… Sesshoumaru-sama es el mejor… Sesshoumaru-sama… Sesshoumaru-sama es su nombre… Lord… Lord… Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"RIN!"

La niña, que estaba sentada bajo un árbol, cantando y deshojando un flor silvestre me observa contenta mientras me reconoce

"Señor Jaken!"

Como relámpago corre para apretare en un fuerte abrazo mientras me explica de una niña pálida con un espejo que la trajo hasta acá, que el lugar estaba muy oscuro y que decidió quedarse a esperar a que amaneciera para saber a dónde ir pero que afortunadamente había llegado yo a rescatarla de la oscuridad, que la noche le daba mucho miedo y…

"Rin… Rin.. ¡¡¡¡Te puedes callar!"

"Si.. lo que pasa es que a Rin le da mucho miedo estar solita de noche en el bosque, la luna da mucha luz pero no deja de estar muy oscuro, Señor Jaken, que bueno que me encontró… ;:;:se sobresalta;:;:; la señorita Sayuri, señor Jaken, la señorita Sayuri está muy herida, ese señor malo llamado Naraku le hizo mucho daño, tenemos que ir con el Señor Sesshoumaru para que la ayude ;:;:;lo hala del brazo;:;: vamos señor Jaken"

"¿Te quieres calmar?... ;:;:se reacomoda el kimono:;:; vaya que eres latosa… el amo bonito está luchando en éste momento y si vamos hacia aya lo único que harás será estorbar, mejor esperaremos un momento aquí, cuando empiece el alba regresaremos"

"Pero Señorita Sayuri está"

"Sayuri está con el amo bonito… no te preocupes, el se encargará de ella"

"el Señor Sesshoumaru lo mando por mi?"

"Si… y déjame decirte que eres una molestia… el amo debería de estar descansando en éstos momentos por el último viaje que hizo y en lugar de eso está aquí, en medio de la nada, luchando contra puras basuras en búsqueda de sus posesiones… de hoy en adelante, después de todo esto, voy a recomendarle al amo bonito que te mande estudiar defensa o que te de un arma… no que así eres una inútil que te metes en problemas muy fácilmente"

"No creo que al Señor Sesshoumaru le agrade la idea de que Rin tenga un arma"

"Es verdad.. ¡¡aún así eres una inútil!"

" No… Rin no es inútil, Rin sabe hacer muchas cosas… una de ellas es cantar!... le voy a cantar"

"No… no quiero"

"ajam.. ajam.. ;;:;:Toma aire y…;:;:;: Lord… Lord.. Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"U.U no puede ser… ahí va de nuevo con esa estúpida canción"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TOOM..

"OHU"

TAZZ, TOM… TOMM… CRASH… TOM

No puedo más… no puedo más… el cansancio me invade y mis heridas son demasiadas, poso mi mano sobre mi vientre pues la sangre no deja de emanar, el sudor recorre mi frente mientras uso como escudo mi bumerang el cual es azotado por mi hermano y mi padre, el monje Miroku me ha dejado de gritar, en éste momento está hincado en el suelo, es solo lo que alcanzo a ver… pues mi visibilidad se hace más y más borrosa.

TOOM

"HUG!"

Ruedo por el suelo, mi padre me ha dado una patada en el vientre sacándome por completo el aire, solo quedo boca arriba observando la luz de la luna colarse por la copa de los altos árboles que observan silenciosos mi lenta y dolorosa muerte… nunca pensé que mi propia familia me exterminaría, yo creí que moriría a causa de un youkai que me hiriera… no por mi padre que reabriría mi cicatriz de mi espalda y abriría una nueva herida en mi vientre… una lagrima rueda mientras observo a mi hermano acercarse y preparar su arma.

"Kohaku… no… no… hermanito…"

Es cuando por primera vez emite sonido, cuando por primera vez lo escucho hablar…

"Yo no soy tu hermanito"

Al escuchar esto lo recuerdo todo… recuerdo ese sueño que no comprendía, que tantas noches inmortalicé en vela tratando de descifrarlo cuando estaba tan claro, cuando estaba tan claro ante mí… cuando su único mensaje era… "mátanos"

.-.-.-.-.- Flash back.-.-.-.-

"Hermana... hermana"

Hu?... que lugar tan extraño es éste, escucho a alguien hablar.. es... es...

"Hermana"

"Kohaku... que..."

Es Kohaku!... observo el lugar asustada, mi mente de seguro me esta jugando una mala pasada, pero NO! Todo se ve muy normal, hay un arrollo, el cual alimenta a los árboles de cerezo que ahora nos rodean y mantiene verde el pasto que ahora toco con mis pies desnudos, puedo sentir que éste está húmedo por el rocío de la mañana.

Observo de nuevo a mi hermanito el cual me muestra una hermosa y alegre sonrisa a la ves que un escalofrío me recorre la espalda... no lo puedo creer, eres...

"Kohaku... eres tú"

Doy un tímido paso hacia delante he intento tocarlo, él solo toma mi mano y me muestra una melancólica sonrisa

"Te extraño mucho Sango... ¿sabes?... aún estoy pagando una dura penitencia por haber matado a los exterminadores, a mi padre y por haberte herido.. sin mencionar que le hice daño a muchas personas cuando Naraku me controlaba"

"Yo también te extraño hermanito pero no te..."

"Hermana... perdóname por lo que hice y por lo que..."

"No... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte"

"Se avecina una tormenta Sango, una muy fuerte"

"¿Una tormenta?..."

"Si hermana, una devastadora tormenta, solo he venido a decirte lo siguiente; nosotros sabemos que nos respetas, esos no somos nosotros, nuestros verdaderos espíritus están siendo profanados y manipulados, hermana, se fuerte y actúa con coraje, honor y sabiduría, justo como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora."

"... no entiendo..."

"a su tiempo lo entenderás, ahora es tiempo de que me vaya, ellos me están hablando"

"¿Quiénes?... Kohaku!... no te vayas Kohaku!... ¿quiénes son ellos?.. Kohaku!... ¿ha que te refieres?... Kohaku!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.---

"Yo no soy tu hermanito…"

Veo como alza su arma sobre mi para asestar el golpe final mientras en mi mente resuenan esas palabras antes mencionada… -.- nosotros sabemos que nos respetas, esos no somos nosotros, nuestros verdaderos espíritus están siendo profanados y manipulados, hermana, esos no somos nosotros… no lo somos… esos no somos nosotros… no lo somos… no somos nosotros, no somos nosotros.-.-

"Muere… exterminadora"

"NOOOOOOO!..."

"HUG!"

Sangre… veo más sangre… sobre mi rostro cae la sangre de Kohaku la cual se combina con mis lágrimas, he atravesado la garganta de mi hermanito con mi catana, solo veo sus ojos sin vida tomar brillo mientras cae a mi costado sin poder respirar… apresurada saco el arma que lacera mortalmente su cuello mientras sus enormes ojos castaños me observan con… ¿amor?

"Her… mana"

"Kohaku… Kohaku… perdóname… perdóname por favor perdóname hermanito, perdóname!"

Su mano ensangrentada se posa sobre mi cabeza mientras me sonríe satisfecho

"Hermana… eres lenta para entender mensajes… perdóname tu a mi… por hacerte sufrir tanto…"

Yo solo lloro desconsolada al observar a mi hermano moribundo derramar sangre exageradamente por su herida letal

"Gracias Sango… muchas gracias por liberarme… gracias por actuar con tanto honor… mi padre estará orgulloso de ti… como siempre lo ha estado"

Justo en ese momento el arma de mi padre termina con la débil vida del pequeño, mi ojos se llenan de horror al ver tal escena, al ver como el cuerpo de Kohaku fue totalmente atravesado por el arma de mi padre, yo solo lo miro impotente mientras más lágrimas terminan de lavar la sangre que había caído en mi rostro.

"No puedo más… ya no puedo más… esto… es demasiado… esto es demasiado… PADRE… ES DEMACIADO!"

El exterminador me observa mientras me levanto con torpeza y empuño mi catana, pues el bumerang ha sido partido a la mitad y se ha vuelto totalmente obsoleto, siento como la fuerza de las rodillas se irá en cualquier momento, sin mencionar que todo se ve totalmente borroso, no puedo enfocar ningún punto, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre me han vuelto torpe y lenta en mis movimientos, pero aún así me lanzo en un fuerte envestida contra mi progenitor.

Mi padre solo me espera, una vez frente a él, esquiva mi ataque con facilidad, me da un golpe en la muñeca derecha lo que provoca que suelte la espada y de una patada me arroja al suelo. Bien… parece que de aquí no saldré… al parecer el suelo se hará mi mejor amigo, intento levantarme pero mi padre ya se ha posado sobre mi, me observa curioso para después decirme.

"Eres una criatura muy terca"

Las lágrimas corren sin cesar, nunca pensé que lloraría tanto… nunca pensé que alguna vez en mi vida derramaría tanto llanto … odio ésta situación, me voy a volver loca… o es él o soy yo… con gusto daría mi vida a cambio de la de ellos pero… pero… no lo puedo hacer si están bajo el mando de Naraku… aunque quiera no lo puedo hacer si sé que harán destrozos y sufrirán muchas almas inocentes por su culpa… no puedo!

Rápida y disimuladamente busco las navajas que siempre guardo bajo las mangas de mi traje de exterminador… una vez más me careo con la muerte y ésta me muestra su blanquecino rostro… pues mi padre levanta su arma rápido, intenta atravesar mi cráneo con ella pero muevo rápido mi cabeza y solo logra hacerme una herida en la mejilla…

"Padre… no… reacciona… por favor… reacciona… :;:;: hilillo de voz;:;:; por favor… no"

"Niña estúpida… tu padre está muerto… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?"

Alza su arma mientras yo, una vez más escucho a mi hermano decirme que esos no son ellos, que están siendo manipulados que… esos no son ellos…. Que él no es mi padre… rápidamente y sacando todas las fuerzas que me quedan, hago lo mismo con él… ambas navajas son enterradas en la arteria hasta llegar a la servicial, para después desgarrar hasta dejarlo sin absolutamente nada de movimiento, una enorme cantidad de sangre cae sobre mi, pues el estaba encima mío llevándome de ésta manera al borde de la locura, empiezo a llorar aún más desesperadamente mientras mi padre cae muerto sobre mi cuerpo, provocándome el sentimiento de soledad y vulnerabilidad más grande jamás experimentado, empujo el cuerpo a un lado mientras intento hablar, pero el llanto no me deja… me duele tanto todo… me duele el alma y el cuerpo… ya no quiero vivir… ya no si lo que me espera es esto… ya no… padre… padre!...

"Padre… padre… PADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!... PERDÓNAME….. PEEEERDONAMEEEEEEEEE……… :sollozos: perdóneme por favor… era la única manera… era la única… yo busque más alternativas de salvarlos… yo las busque… JURO QUE LAS BUSQUE!... LO JURO… LO JUUROOOOOOOOOO!"

Después… un agudo dolor invade mi cuerpo, era el arma de mi padre, se alcanzo a enterrar nuevamente en mi vientre… la saco con cuidado para luego… no saber si muero… o me desmayo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TOOOM!

"Argh!..."

Está encima mío, colmillo de acero a caído lejos de mi y Sefiro está sobre mi preparando su garra para matarme de una vez por todas, desesperado intento golpearla pero la mujer me ha inmovilizado totalmente… Sesshoumaru ha sido estrellado contra un muro del templo de Naraku y apenas se esta recuperando del golpe por lo que dudo que venga en mi auxilio… y la verdad… creo que dejará gustoso que me maten. Observo los enormes y sádicos ojos violetas y éstos solo brillan amenazantes mientras la hembra prepara su garra para atravesarme.

"Si tan interesado estás en morir… entonces te ayudaré pequeño hanyou estúpido"

Veo asombrado como la garra afilada se acerca a gran velocidad hacia mi cuello, espero el golpe mientras las imágenes de mi Kagome se me vienen a la mente pero la mujer se detiene justo a unos centímetros mi vena y mientras cierra los ojos toma mi collar de sumisión, pareciera que algo le duele, pues su rostro se contorsiona mientras su cuerpo tiembla, yo intento aprovechar para zafarme de ella pero

De pronto.. su aroma empieza a cambiar, aún sentada sobre mi se mantiene inmóvil sujetando el collar mientras su aroma empieza a ser demasiado parecida a la de Kagome, sus ojos se abren por fin y me sorprendo al ver que son invadidos por la tristeza… sus ojos se ven sumamente tristes.

"Inu… yasha…"

"Hu?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?... ¿eres tu?"

El alma de Kagome ha tomado el control, los ojos violetas han cambiado al castaño de Kagome y es solo por unos instantes pues empieza la lucha por el poder dentro de ella, ya que noto como pequeños destellos violetas se dejan ver en lo que Kagome me muestra una de sus hermosas sonrisas confirmándome que en verdad es ella.

"Inuyasha… estás bien…"

Sus ojos se bañan en lagrimas de felicidad mientras posa su mano sobre mi mejilla, por mi parte, lo único que puedo decir es:

"Kagome… te voy a salvar… se paciente… te salvaré… yo te…"

"Mátame"

"¿Qué?"

"Es la única manera de que mi alma sea liberada, Sayuri y yo descubrimos que es la única manera de ser liberadas, ambas estamos atrapadas dentro de éste cuerpo..."

Destellos violetas mucho más intensos se ven en sus ojos

"No me queda mucho tiempo Inuyasha… tienes que darle una muerte instantánea a éste cuerpo… es la única forma"

"Pero Kagome"

Estoy por tocar su rostro cuando los ojos castaños se transforman en un violeta intenso, la mujer antes tierna ahora se transforma en una fiera, se puede ver pues sus garras aun aumentado nuevamente de tamaño en lo que la mano que sostenía mi collar hace un movimiento brusco hacia atrás rompiéndolo provocando que todas las cuencas caigan esparcidas a nuestro alrededor, Séfiro se encuentra aún confundida por lo que aprovecho para derribarla al suelo y ahora ser yo quien se pose sobre ella.

"Tienes que morir"

Tomo a colmillo de acero pero ella solo me sonríe…

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Lo ingenuo que eres pequeño…"

Me da un fuerte golpe haciendo que casi se me salga el aire, pero ella no se libera de mi, yo le doy otro porrazo igual o más fuerte lo que incita que ambos nos alejemos el uno del otro tratando de tomar aire, la hembra en un acto sínico se reacomodo su blusa y me sonríe de nuevo indicándome sin la menor necesidad de hablar que no le hecho el menor daño, al instante la sangre me hierve y me dan ganas de torcerle el cuello por burlarse de esa manera tan sínica, doy un paso al frente y me trueno los nudillos pero…

ZUUUUMMMMMMMM

KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Me cubro con mi brazo, una enorme bola de energía me paso rozando y dio contra la hembra, volteo a mi espalda y es Sesshoumaru quien gurda su catana Toukiyin, intento protestar pero una vez más soy interrumpido pues otra nueva bola de energía y de la misma intecidad se le es regresada al Lord quien esquiva el ataque con facilidad.

Ahora volteo con Séfiro y ésta muestra una mirada fría mientras apunta en dirección de Sesshoumaru.

"¿Qué acaso no entiendes perro estúpido?... los ataques de tu inservible catana no me hacen el menor rasguño… TU no me haces el menor rasguño"

"Vamos a ver si no hembra engreída"

Veo sorprendido como Sesshoumaru se lanza una vez más contra Séfiro en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, está usando su garra y su látigo de veneno mientras séfiro solo usa su garra y brazos para defenderse, como es de esperarse, los brazos de la mujer han empezado a sangrar por los continuos latigazos de veneno pero es muy perspicaz, se que esto no lo está haciendo solo por estúpida… algo se trae entre manos.

Preparo una vez más a Colmillo de acero y es cuando sucede lo que esperaba… me quedo absolutamente pasmado ante la escena!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"GRRRRRRRR…. ¿Qué haces hembra estúpida?"

"Solo cumplo un fuerte deseo de una de las dos poderosas almas que me forman… vamos perro… deberías de dejar de ser tan gruñón"

Intento moverme pero ésta hembra no me deja, me tiene totalmente inmovilizado en el suelo… me siento tan… tan… estúpido… yo el GRAN Sesshoumaru inmovilizado por una hembra!... No se como fue que terminé en éste lugar, solo recuerdo estar dándole su merecido y golpeándola sin piedad cuando de pronto, desapareció de mi vista, y cuando menos pensé, estaba en mi espalda y lista con una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual hizo explotar en mi rostro, no me hizo daño, solo libero un humo de olor desagradable que provoco que cayera al suelo… ese humo corto de tajo cualquier posible movimiento que pudiera hacer.

"Quítate de encima hembra tramposa"

"Por favor Sesshoumaru… ;:;:;se sienta sobre su pecho y agacha su rostro hasta casi chocar su nariz con la de él:;:;:;: no me vengas con eso ahora… solo es un pequeño juego de mi parte"

"Yo no vengo a jugar mujer… quítate de encima si no quieres que te descuartice"

"Si no lo has podido hacer en todo éste rato… dudo mucho que lo hagas en éste estado tan vulnerable… :;:;:suspira y se recarga sobre el pecho del Lord;:;:; hagamos una cosa Señor Lord"

"Yo no hago nada… ¿Qué demonios me diste a inhalar en ese maldito humo?... el brazo me hormiguea"

"¿En serio?... vaya, eso quiere decir que el efecto está pasando… ;:;:sonríe;:;:;: bien, me queda poco tiempo.. como te iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida… solo hago esto porque una de las dos almas lo desea con mucho ahínco y aunque creo que es una tonta por experimentar tales sentimientos por ti, veo que tiene razón al concebir atracción por un ser tan poderoso, ¿sabes? Yo pensé que te aniquilaría en menos de 10 segundos, pero eres muy resistente… solo por eso te has ganado 5 agradables minutos de conversación conmigo"

"Créeme, he tenido conversaciones muchísimo más amenas"

"Vaya… que descortés eres… deja adivinar cuales fueron esas conversaciones tan amenas… ;:;:;:posa su dedo índice en sus labios rojos:;:;; mmm.. acaso fueron con… Sayuri?... :;:;:sonríe:;:;: ¿sabes? A pesar de ser una hanyou su alma me ha brindado mucho de mi poder… deberías de estar orgulloso por haber tenido a una sirvienta tan fuerte… que lastima que ya no te podrá servir… y que no te podrá declarar sus sentimientos… ¡¡¡ups!… :;:;:sonríe de nuevo:;:;: creo que hablé de más… dentro de mi su alma se está agitando… que tierna ¿no lo crees?... ¿Qué.. dije algo malo?... o por favor Sesshoumaru, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?... la hanyou está loquita por ti, está que da la vida y su alma solo por…"

"Eso ya lo sé hembra estúpida"

Veo como los ojos violetas se entrecierran mientras deja salir una sonora carcajada burlona

"¿Entonces?... ¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe… éste Sesshoumaru no hablara de su vida sentimental con una youkai de baja categoría como tu…"

"Já… pues déjame recordarte que ésta youkai de baja categoría está en éste justo momento sentada sobre ti y te está dando una paliza… no resulta divertido?... el Lord Sesshoumaru siendo golpeado por la combinación de los dos seres que más detesta… una hanyou y una humana dónde recibe declaraciones amorosas por parte de su hanyou sirvienta"

"¿y que pretendes con éste discurso patético?"

"Nada… solo que entiendas la razón de esto…"

Éste Sesshoumaru no sabe como reaccionar… los labios rojos carmesí se acercan con avidez para darme un profundo y apasionado beso, siento como mi alma se estremece al escuchar la voz de Sayuri pedirme ayuda y perdón, sierro mis ojos y la veo… veo de nuevo su frágil cuerpo ser cubierto por una pequeña bata blanca, su cabello negro hasta las mejillas hondearse al compás del aire que acaricia su suave piel… la veo mientras siento los labios de la hembra sobre los míos… se sienten cálidos y suaves… Sayuri de nuevo me pide perdón por sentir lo que siente, me dice que desea ser una mejor nodriza y se disculpa por no haber cuidado correctamente de Rin… no se porqué ni como pero intento hablarle y ordenarle que no se disculpe pero solo veo como las pálidas mejillas de la hanyou se bañan de ese sutil rubor que siempre la acompaña y sus labios emiten un débil sonido que me deja totalmente asombrado.

La hembra se separa de mi y yo lo único que hago es quedarme serio y sin movimiento alguno mientras ella se levanta.

"Sé que te dijo algo… lo sentí"

"Eso a ti no te importa"

Rápidamente me levanto, el efecto del humo pasó, busco a Toukiyin y la veo a unos metros quebrada ala mitad, de inmediato lanzo una mirada fulminante a Séfiro y ésta solamente me lanza una sonrisa traviesa.

"No tenía caso que la tuvieses contigo, solo estorba, es un arma obsoleta no me hace el menor rasguño"

"GRRRRRR… no solo te atreves a violar mi espacio personal, sino que te tomas libertado que no te corresponden… posas tus asquerosos labios sobre los míos sino que rompes mis armas… esto lo pagarás caro"

"No me digas… ¿y según tu como lo haré?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Preparo mi látigo y de nueva cuenta me lanzo contra ella en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo mientras en mi mente… resuenan una y otra vez las palabras de Sayuri. .-Sesshoumaru-sama… ai Shiteru motto….-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Jajajajaja… todo está yendo a la perfección… Séfiro está por terminar con los perros, la exterminadora al igual que el monje han acabado con los exterminadores y ambos están al borde de la muerte y Kano… mi creación rebelde se encuentra gravemente herido, me encanta ésta situación, Numat resulto ser más sádica de lo que pensé, pues ha enterrado su catana espiritual en el pecho de Kano y no conforme con eso le ha propinado una serie de golpes los cuales lo hicieron rodar por el suelo.

Observo como la hechicera le entrega a uno de mis insectos los fragmentos que le quito al lobo y éste me los trae de inmediato, mientras ella sigue jugando con el youkai, el cual sigue tratando de hacerla reaccionar mientras escupe sangre. Me ciento tan satisfecho… todas las alimañas a mi alrededor están sufriendo de la peor manera y yo… los observo desde aquí, desde mi campo de protección que aunque lo intenten no podrán hacer absolutamente nada para penetrarlo, ya falta poco para que todo termine… todos están cansados y cuando el fin de ellos llegue… entonces comenzara la verdadera batalla… será cuando todas las criaturas se rendirán ante mi y nadie me podrá detener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sangre… es la primera vez que veo tanta sangre derramada de mi cuerpo, me levanto dificultosamente y me recargo en el tronco de un árbol, con mi garra izquierda intento detener la dolorosa hemorragia mientras que con la derecha sostengo mi callado a la vez que la poso sobre el tronco… Señorita Numat está frente a mi, mostrándome un talante frío y soberbio… la respiración se me está volviendo dificultosa sin mencionar que no puedo enfocar bien… trato de dar un paso al frente pero el cuerpo lo siento absolutamente pesado.

"¡¡¡ANDA!... pelea youkai!... ¡¡pelea!... ¿o acaso no es eso a lo que has venido?... ¿por qué no te defiendes?... ¿porqué en todo éste maldito rato no has hecho por atacarme?... dímelo"

"Por que… no puedo"

"No digas sandeces… tu has venido hasta acá a luchar… vamos… aquí estoy yo… odio que ni siquiera hagas el menor intento por defenderte…"

Doy unos pasos al frente dejando un rastro de sangre y sosteniéndome de mi callado solo la observo

"¿Qué me miras?"

"Señorita… es verdad, he venido a luchar… pero no contra usted, las circunstancias me han obligado a enfrentarla a muerte, pero… yo prefiero morir antes que hacerle el menor rasguño… ¿sabe por que?... por que yo la respeto… la respeto demasiado, por eso prefiero morir"

Los ojos claros se encienden en ira, lo puedo ver mientras el fragmento en su muñeca se entierra más, tengo que quitárselo… si no lo hago, será demasiado tarde para ambos, en un último afán por recuperarla, pues me duele el alma pensar que Naraku se apoderará de ella hago un nuevo intento… la hechicera se ha lanzado en una furiosa embestida contra mi y yo… sintiendo el dolor más espantoso jamás experimentado pongo en marcha mi último recurso.

Tomo mi callado con ambas garras, lo alzo sobre mi cabeza y con toda la fuerza que tiene almacenada mi lacerado cuerpo lo entierro en la tierra, al instante una enorme cantidad de sangre es derramada por mi pecho, pues la presión sanguínea a aumentado por la gran cantidad de energía que he utilizado, Señorita Numat ahora se encuentra frente a mi y en un movimiento audaz ha enterrado de nueva cuenta su catana espiritual justo en la misma herida hecha momentos antes por ella misma.

Un agudo dolor me recorre las entrañas, la catana me destruye por dentro pero lo único que veo son los ojos de Señorita Numat, el rencor se ve en ellos, un hilo de sangre cae al suelo seco mientras ella retira la catana de manera sádica de mi cuerpo, yo me sigo sosteniendo del callado que aún se encuentra enterrado en el suelo mientras ella solo me dice:

"Muere entonces…"

Prepara una vez más su catana pero justo en ése momento una enorme columna de hielo surge de la tierra y se eleva tan alto a nuestro alrededor que nos deja encerrados dentro de un frío y deforme cuarto de hielo, para después… no conforme con eso… varias estacas de hielo salen del mismo suelo y la atrapan dejándola sin movimiento, provocando que la catana caiga al suelo y deje su transformación para después, los espíritus que la formaban se retiraran sabiendo que no le haré el más mínimo daño.

"¿Qué?... ¿qué es esto?... te ordeno que me saques de aquí youkai!.. sácame ahora mismo si no quieres que te despedace"

"Perdóneme Señorita… créame que intente hacerla reaccionar, pero ésta era la única manera"

"¿Manera?... manera de que?... ;:;:;forcejea;:;:;: ¿no me digas que es la única manera de matarme?... ¿Qué se podía esperar de ti?... claro!... era obvio que me tenderías una trampa para inmovilizarme y así acabar conmigo sin interrupciones"

"No Señorita… se equivoca… ésta es la única manera de quitarle el fragmento sin hacerle daño, aunque aún corro el riesgo de morir cuando salgamos de aquí."

"Pues por mi, muérete ya"

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario tan sincero de la hechicera… sea o no manipulada ella no pierde su esencia… nunca deja de ser sincera y de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, aún luchando contra mi propio dolor me acerco al frágil pero poderoso cuerpo femenino y mientras poso mi garra izquierda en su rostro le sonrío.

"Señorita… necesito que reaccione"

"Y yo necesito que quites tu asquerosa mano de mi rostro"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

No lo puedo creer!... esto es humillante… por más que forcejeo e intento romper las enormes estacas de hielo que me mantienen presa sobre el nivel del suelo no puedo… es por demás, no logro ni siquiera moverme un milímetro y sigo sin entender las intenciones de éste youkai, simple y sencillamente me desconcierta… ahora me sonríe de la manera más desconcertante, no se como interpretar esa estúpida sonrisa!..

Ni siquiera se porque le tomo atención… es solo que… por más que he intentado acabar con él, no puedo… algo me detiene, he tenido mil oportunidades de robarle el fragmento y acabar con su vida pero.. no puedo… un sentimiento dentro de mi me lo impide, es como mi subconsciente me dominara en los momentos cruciales y me hiciera desviar mis ataques a donde sé que no lo puedo matar… NO SE QUE ME PASA… este youkai me causa nostalgia y eso… eso me molesta… me molesta demasiado, yo estoy aquí para proteger a Naraku pero en lugar de eso.. en lugar de matar a su agresor lo único que puedo hacer es sentir… NOSTALGIA… esto es estúpido… verdaderamente estúpido…muevo mis brazos desesperada por liberarme pues veo como Kano se acerca a mi, más lo único que logro es cortarme con el filo del hielo.

"No se mueva señorita… se lastimara más"

Me quedo callada y le hago caso mientras él, empieza a cortar el hielo que me daña… yo solamente lo observo… miro su perfil pálido y su pecho derramar sangre… es increíble como después de recibir tal daño siga de pie, ¿será verdad lo que dice?... ¿será verdad que Naraku me está engañando?... aún me encuentro recelosa a la idea de que Naraku me manipula, pero es que… :;:;:observa a Kano:;:;: si éste youkai nos quisiera matar como Naraku lo asegura ya lo abría hecho desde hace mucho… lo sé pues aún encontrándose en ese estado tan grave tubo el poder de formar este enorme cuarto de hielo solo para inmovilizarme y evitar que lo siguiera atacando para tratar de según él "hacerme reaccionar".

Veo como su fleco cubre sus azulinos ojos, solo puedo ver sus labios, los cuales me hablan y me explican con paciencia lo malvado que es Naraku, mientras sigue rebajando el hielo que me lastima… es cuando escucho cada una de sus palabras, cada punto explicado me parece tan coherente y acertado, encaja a la perfección con todo lo sucedido…

Justo en ese momento el fragmento brilla y me provoca dolor, como si me castigara por dudar de Naraku, sin querer un quejido de dolor sale de mis labios y los ojos azules me observan alegres.

"Señorita… siga así… el fragmento la está obligando a creer en él… se que está luchando por reaccionar, sé que es fuerte…"

Imágenes confusas vienen a mi mente, entre ellas está él sonriéndome y tendiéndome su mano para brindarme ayuda, yo, confundida solo formulo desesperada la pregunta que se… es crucial.

"¿Cómo sé que no eres tu quien me engaña?"

Veo como Kano solo deja ese talante frío y distante para ser cubierto por uno verdaderamente amable… ahora me mira profundamente y en sus ojos solo se ve una intensa devoción y…

"¿Cómo engañar a la mujer que ha despertado en mi sentimientos in imaginados?... ¿explíqueme eso?... ¿Cómo engañar…. al amor?"

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder ante tal comentario en lo que una serie de imágenes me azotan sin piedad la cabeza, el fragmento brilla con intensidad, veo en mi mente a Kano rescatándome de ese youkai que me quería comer viva, lo veo también ayudándome a caminar, lo veo curando mis heridas… ofreciéndome té… regañándome por caminar cuando aún no me curaba… pero sobre todo… lo veo sonriéndome… sonriéndome con alegría… lo veo… por fin lo veo todo con claridad lo veo a él.

"Kano…"

Las enormes estacas de hielo que me sostenían así como el hielo que nos rodea se empiezan a derretir con velocidad y tan pronto como me veo libre de extremidades me aferro a él en un fuerte abrazo sin poder evitar que me invada un llanto desesperado al saber que soy la causante de sus heridas, el fragmento en mi muñeca brilla demasiado y se empieza a enterrar aún más, Kano solo me separa de él, con delicadeza seca mis lagrimas para luego mostrarme una vez más una cálida sonrisa, después, sostiene mi muñeca con elegancia y antes de sacarlo me dice en un suave y calmado susurro.

"Esto le dolerá un poco señorita… le tengo que quitar el fragmento antes de que sea tarde"

Pareciera como si el fragmento supiera lo que sucede pues se entierra aún más hasta llegar al hueso y yo no hago más que tragarme el dolor, pues sé que en comparación al sufrimiento que él siente, el mío no es nada, pero antes le digo.

"Kano… perdóname por favor… yo no quise hacerte tanto daño"

"Perdóneme usted señorita por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo importante que es para mi…"

Yo solo sonrío mientras siento como desprende de mi cuerpo el fragmento que tanto daño nos causo a ambos… a él en su cuerpo y a mi en el alma…

"¿En verdad?... lo soy… soy importante para ti?... tu me… ¿quieres?"

Una débil pero sincera sonrisa aparece en su pálido rostro, la perdida de sangre ya ha sobrepasado sus fuerzas pero eso no evita que me responda mientras me muestra el aún brillante fragmento…

"Señorita… los youkai también se enamoran… ¿ho acaso pensaba lo contrario?"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Estaba por responder, pero soy interrumpida al ver que todo se enciende a nuestro alrededor de una luminosidad cegadora y nos arroja por los aires, Kano sin importarle sus heridas me abraza sobre protector intentando de que no me lastime pero la explosión es tal que nos arroja cerca de Kouga y Kagura mientras él, como siempre… intentando protegernos posa su callado sobre nosotros dejándonos dentro de un campo de protección… y el se queda fuera, solo con el fragmento que me quito, recibiendo de lleno las ondas expansivas de la explosión, dañándose aún más de lo que ya está… mientras yo… observando impotente experimentando la desesperación más inaguantable y sintiendo como caigo en un sueño pesado sin saber que sucede después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sango… no!... por Buda… no puede ser… Sango…

TOM

"Hug!"

Caigo al suelo, todo a mí alrededor se mueve, pero ignoro todo y a todos… en mi pensamiento solo está el llegar a su lado, veo el cuerpo de sango no muy lejos, se ve inconciente, el sudor recorre mi frente, el veneno de los insectos que absorbí ya está haciendo efecto en mí, pues siento como se me entumen las extremidades así como la lengua.

Pero hago un último esfuerzo y me arrastro, me arrastro pues las piernas no me responden y aunque esto suceda no me importa, pues lo único que quiero es llegar con ella, estar con ella así me tenga que arrastrar por más de medio mundo. Absolutamente cansado y casi sin fuerzas estiro mi brazo hasta alcanzar su pálida mano, la ciento fría, lo que provoca que me sobresalte y me acerque más a ella para observar aterrado su cuerpo.

"No… no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven… ¡¡¡Sango!"

Me aferro a ella en un fuerte abrazo, como si de ello dependiera su propia vida, y es que eso parece… nunca había visto su cuerpo tan herido y lastimado… nunca en las batallas que hemos tenido había visto a Sango derramar tanta sangre… su rostro, su ropa, sus manos… TODA… toda está ensangrentada y eso me asusta… me asusta demasiado.

"Sango… mi Sango… perdóname por favor… te prometí que te ayudaría, te lo prometí, te he fallado, no te ayude y ahora estás mal herida… ahora tienes dos heridas muy profusas… Sango… por favor… por lo que más quieras… resiste… no me dejes Sango… yo, yo, yo no sabré que hacer si tu me dejas… ¿me entiendes?... ¿verdad que me entiendes?"

Observo el pálido rostro y solo obtengo por respuesta un débil…

"Monje… por fin… duermen… en paz… por fin… duermen… y yo… po… dre… hacer lo… mismo"

Ante tal comentario la piel se me eriza como gallina y la abrazo mucho más fuerte a mi pecho mientras las lágrimas se asoman en mis ojos…

"No… tu no puedes decir eso… no debes decir eso Sango… tu eres muy joven, eres joven como para pensar en la muerte!... ¿me escuchas!... Sango!"

La muchacha solo da dos pequeños tosidos y hala aire por la boca dificultosamente, dejando ver que la muerte la acaricia con frialdad.

"Miroku… :;:;:dos lágrimas corren;:;: ya no puedo… no… no soporto… más… ésta vida… :;:;:hala aire dificultosamente;:;:; ¿de que… me… sirve… si no tengo… a nadie… que me espere?… no tengo familia… no tengo… a nadie… que me ame, … en el reino espiritual… :;:;:tose de nuevo:;:;: me espera mi padre… y mi hermano… aquí… nadie… nadie"

"Eso es mentira Sango… ;:;:;la sostiene por la cabeza:;:;: mentira, una ruin mentira… ¿Qué acaso no me vez?... ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que yo siempre te espero?... Sango.. Tu eres mi familia, yo te espero… me tienes a mi, porque yo te AMO… TE AMO… :;:;:la abraza de nuevo:;:; así que no mires a la muerte como una opción que me destrozarás y me dejarás en rotunda soledad si me dejas… me dejaras sin vida, sin ilusiones… sin nada… ¿me entiendes?... ¿verdad que me entiendes?... ¿Sango?... Sango… :;:;la sacude levemente:;:; Sango!... no… no … buda no me hagas esto… Sango reacciona por favor… SANGOOOOOOOOO!... SANGO POR AMOR A BUDA NO ME DEJES!... SANGOO:… SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... no me dejes… yo te amo… te lo juro que te amo… :;:;:empieza a susurrar desesperado:;:;: abre tus ojos por piedad, no me dejes así… reacciona, reacciona… reacciona Sango querida… reacciona mi Sango… despierta… despierta que me dejas sin vida si te vas… que te llevas mis ilusiones… por piedad… despierta… despierta"

Te abrazo desesperado con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de desesperación, mi cuerpo empieza a caer bajo el efecto letal del veneno que corre por mi cuerpo, pero yo sigo tratando de abrazarte con la misma intensidad…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hasta que veo como todo a nuestro alrededor se ilumina… una enorme explosión nos alcanza, como último recurso, tratando de protegerte… poso mi cuerpo sobre el tullo tomando el papel de escudo humano a la vez que poso lo que queda de tu Bumerang en mi espalda para protegernos, siento como la espalda me quema y los escombros caen sobre nosotros… pero yo solo te observo con todo el dolor del mundo… sintiendo que me muero.

"Sango…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un enorme tronco me cae encima provocando me el aire se me salga y no conforme con eso fracturándome por lo menos dos costillas, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire tratando de tragarme el dolor pero es imposible todo se me borra por un instante mientras a lo lejos escucho a Sesshoumaru ordenarme que me levante, pero por el momento es casi imposible.

Séfiro solo se burla comentando que nadie puede contra ella… que ni siquiera nosotros y que tan pronto que termine con nosotros seguirá con los que queden a su alrededor... Incluyendo a su creador, Sesshoumaru como es de esperarse se toma muy a pecho tal comentario y sigue atacándola, mientras, yo, intento recuperarme escupiendo sangre y preguntándome por qué esa mujer lo beso… y porqué después de eso… Sesshoumaru se ha vuelto más pensativo, se mira en su rostro.. eso lo perturbo y pareciera que algo ronda en una y otro y otra y otra vez en su mente… ¿Qué será?...

Sacándome estos pensamientos de tajo, retomo a colmillo de hacer… yo la he atacado con todas mis técnicas y siempre hace lo mismo… la muy maldita toma toda la energía y nos la lanza de regreso… así no se cansa, utiliza nuestros propios ataques provocando que nos cansemos y no logremos más que hacerle unos cuantos rasguños… cosa que se la ha pasado restregándonoslo en la cara. Ha Sesshoumaru ya le rompió a Toukiyin y como es de esperarse, su orgullo sale a flote y se niega a utilizar a colmillo sagrado, por mi parte y como ya lo había dicho antes, ninguno de mis ataques sirven, mi última esperanza es el Ba Hu Rui Ha pero ella mantiene la misma técnica espera a que nosotros ataquemos para usar nuestros propios ataques en nuestra contra… eso quiere decir que Colmillo de acero es totalmente obsoleto al igual que Toukiyin.

Observo como Sesshoumaru le propina un tremendo golpe a Séfiro que la mando a volar por los aires, tan pronto como se recupera ella se levanta enfurecida y de nueva cuenta lanza una de esas flechas de luz, Sesshoumaru en un acto de alarde desenfunda por primera vez en toda la pelea a Colmillo sagrado y desvanece el ataque de la hembra con solo un movimiento de la catan..

"Claro!... si Colmillo de acero no puede sola… entonces será con ayuda de Colmillo sagrado… las dos juntas son capaces"

Solo falta que Sesshoumaru deje a un lado su estúpido orgullo de Lord y haga lo que le digo, me lanzo contra Sefiro esperando que todo resulte bien… llevamos toda la noche luchando, el alba está a puntote hacer su aparición y todos estamos sumamente cansados, nos se como se encontraran los demás, pero espero que bien… espero que bien pues esto pronto terminara, haré uso de mi ultimo plan y si no da resultado… entonces nada lo hará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

"KAAANOOO!... no.. no, no, no… no…"

Veo como Numat ha despertado y se abraza desesperada del cuerpo de Kano, Shippou la observa desconcertado mientras ella fuera de si empieza a rasgar las mangas de su kimono y ha formar vendas para detener la sangre emanada del cuerpo del youkai.

"perdóname… perdóname por favor, Kano… esto es mi culpa… toda esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan débil… si yo no hubiera permitido que Naraku me controlara… entonces todos estarían bien… todos lo estarían :;:; rasga mas tela:;:; y yo no te habría hecho tales heridas… perdóname por favor"

Shippou escucha todo y como si la ira lo invadiera empieza a gritarle.

"TU… ¿TU LE HICISTE ESTO A KANO?... ERES MALA!... ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?... EL ES BUENO… EL NO LE HACE DAÑO A NADIE… ERES MALA!"

Yo corro con Shippou para abrazarlo y controlarlo mientras la hechicera me observa con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

"Shippou… cálmate… el alterarte no ayudara"

"PERO ESTA HECHICERA… POR DIOS KAGOME MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO A KANO… MIRA!"

"Tu no lo sabes Shippou… pero hay una explicación lógica para esto… cálmate y ve por anciana Kaede"

"Pero.."

"QUE VAYAS!... HO SI NO TODOS MORIRAN Y ENTONCES SI NO ABRÁ VUELTA ATRÁS"

El Kitzune monta a Kirara y se va no antes sin lanzarle miradas pulverizantes a Numat, ella solamente susurra una y otra vez que lo siente, que en verdad se siente mal por todo lo que provoco, que daría su vida a cambio de poder cambiar las cosas…me observa mientras voy al lado de Inuyasha… no me queda más que esperar a que anciana Kaede llegue con medicina… así que me siento al lado de él y acaricio su pálido rostro… su ceño arrugado me indica que aún lucha por sobrevivir, le doy un suave beso.

"Resiste… por favor… resiste"

Numat me saca de mis pensamientos

"Lo más sabio es que no lo muevas… Ho lo lastimarás más"

Yo la presto atención intranquilamente en lo que ella posa su mano sobre el pecho de Kano tratando de detener la hemorragia, el dolor se ve en sus ojos… su alma sufre y las palabras de Shippou no ayudaron en nada, miro a mi alrededor y los veo a todos, tan mal… tan lastimados que no se por dónde empezar. Pero la hechicera habla de nuevo, su vos no emite emoción alguna… pareciera que estuviera perdida en sus propios pensamientos, es como si solo hablara más no supiera lo que dice, pues su vista está sobre Kano… hasta cierto punto la entiendo… entiendo a la perfección lo que siente pues yo estoy igual que Inuyasha…

"Si esperamos a esa anciana… tus amigos morirán"

Ante tal comentario yo me intranquilizo aún más, y me levanto del suelo provocando que la perla que tenía en mi poder cayera y rodara hasta ella.

"Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?...¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Ella toma la perla de shikon y observa la pequeña fisura la cual indica que hacen falta dos pequeños pedazos para completarla… pedazos que están en el poder de Kano.

"He escuchado que la perla de Shikon te puede conceder el deseo que tu quiera… solo si está completa"

"Si… pero en éste momento eso es lo que menos importa"

"No seas tonta Kagome… en éste momento es lo que más importa y lo que puede salvar a tus amigos… pero… para eso…"

Distingo como observa a Kano con gran tristeza, el youkai respira con dificultad mientras sostiene en su garra derecha los dos pequeños fragmentos que hasta éste momento lo han mantenido con vida, ella los ha puesto en su garra tratando de preservar su vida.

"¿Para eso, que?"

Le pregunto y recibo como respuesta una mirada anegada en llanto y un rostro profundamente triste.

"Te daré los fragmentos que tiene Kano, por ser la sacerdotisa que tiene bajo su protección a la perla le pedirás como deseo que todos tus amigos regresen a la normalidad… que los cure, así Inuyasha, la exterminadora, el monje, Kouga y Kagura serán curados de sus heridas"

"Pero… si le arrebatamos a Kano los fragmentos él morirá"

Las lágrimas ya no pueden ser contenidas y ella empieza a llorar desconsolada, la desesperación e impotencia se ve en su rostro pero aún así me contesta.

"Lo sé… pero te aseguro que Kano no aceptará la vida si sabe que pudiendo haber salvado a tantas personas no lo hizo por mantenerse él con vida… y yo… yo me sentiré culpable si ellos mueren… ya que yo fui quien fusiono tu alma con la de la hanyou para que surgiera Sefiro, quien fue la que dejo en tal estado a Inuyasha… ¿me entiendes?... sé que Kano preferiría mil veces esto… aunque me duela el alma y el corazón… se que él prefiere dar su vida para que tus amigos así como los de nosotros (Kouga y Kagura son amigos de Kano y Numat) se salven… yo… sé que el lo quiere así"

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo haré?"

"Tu eres la sacerdotisa aquí… solo haz lo que sientes… yo solo soy una hechicera que quiere corregir tantas estupideces hechas"

Veo como ella me tiende la mano entregándome la perla, yo la tomo sin saber que decir… ¿Cómo podré hacerlo?... Kano se sacrificará una vez más… una vez más y yo seré de nuevo su verdugo… no creo tener el valor de volver a matarlo… Dios ¿que puedo hacer?… :;:;:observa a todos:;:;: la vida de todos está en mis manos, y es la única manera… pedirle a la perla que los cure a todos, así todos saldrán beneficiados… y la perla por fin será destruida y todo volverá a la tranquilidad que todos anhelamos…. Pero… pero… todo será a costa de la muerte de Kano.

Numat llora desconsolado sobre el pecho del youkai moribundo, susurrándole y pidiéndole perdón una vez más, diciéndole una y mil veces que fue lo mejor que le paso en su triste vida… siento mi cuerpo estremecer, pero si no lo hago entonces todos morirán.

La hechicera me observa anhelante de un momento más pero entiende mi mensaje de que es hora, llorando como nunca había visto a una persona hacerlo, se acerca al pálido youkai y le da un suave beso en los labios para después declararle su infinito amor, yo me acerco sintiéndome el ser más despreciable por separar a Numat del amor pero… pero… :;:;: una lágrima cae:;:; tomo los fragmentos de la fría garra de Kano, la mujer se abrasa sobre protectoramente mientras sierra los ojos… las lagrimas siguen corriendo mientras uno los fragmentos con la perla.

Al instante… el cuerpo del youkai empieza a brillar… su cuerpo está empezando a convertirse en agua y a desvanecerse en los brazos de la hechicera mientras Numat llora y yo… me apresuro a pedirle a la perla lo convenido con todas mis fuerzas deseo que todos a mi alrededor sean curados de sus heridas, lo deseo como nunca antes había deseado nada en mi vida, de inmediato la perla se eleva sobre nosotros y se pulveriza para que después, el polvo en que se había convertido cayera sobre todos nosotros… provocando en mi una sensación de eterna calma…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si… si lo sé… un capitulo bastante largo… pero sigan leyendo que el final ya está non


	21. los youkai tambien se enamoran 3

**.-.-.-.Los youkai también se enamoran… ¿Ho acaso pensabas lo contrario? (tercera parte: "todo fue por tu vendito amor").-**

¡Deja que te ame yo, deja un instante que el adolorido corazón amante mitigue su angustioso frenesí;

Deja que el alma trémula y herida pueda un momento dilatar su vida al solo anhelo de pensar en ti!

Deja que mi abrumado pensamiento un momento no más, sólo un momento descanse de su duda y su temor;

Y que a la luz de tu mirar se duerma, como una rosa pálida y enferma agostada en el fuego de tu amor!

Deja que pueda contemplar tu frente de rosa y alabastro refulgente, símbolo de pureza y de virtud;

Déjame que contemple tus ojos, como todas las quimeras de mi ya malograda juventud.

Déjame amarte, déjame quererte, deja llegar contigo hasta la muerte;

Deja que te busque en tu cariño a Dios… que si sabes las ansias con que lucho, mi ser y el tuyo han de quererse mucho y sólo una alma haremos los dos.

(Cutberto L.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"Te tengo!"

"¿Qué?... :;:;:forcejea:;:;: ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo mocoso estúpido!... suéltame!"

"¿Tu que crees? Trato de acabar contigo de una vez por todas"

Por fin he atrapado a Séfiro, la he inmovilizado por la espalda, como es de esperarse empieza a forcejear y a tratar de liberarse de mi, pero ahora que por fin la tengo bajo control no dejaré escapar la oportunidad, la he sujetado por la espalda y aunque mis costillas rotas no dejan de causarme dolor lo ignoro pues no es nada comparado con el dolor que sentiré si no rescato a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru… como siempre, empieza a protestar por mi nueva intervención, e intenta… "de nuevo" sacarme de .-SU.- pelea

"Inuyasha… ¿Qué pretendes con eso?... ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que ordenar que…?"

"Deja tus discursos para después Sesshoumaru… :;:;:sujeta a con fuerza a Séfiro la cual sigue tratando de safarse:;:;:;: ésta es la única manera.. descubrí como acabar con ella"

Al escuchar esto, Séfiro se carcajea con un aire desesperantemente irónico

"¿Qué has dicho mocoso estúpido?... :;:;:lo mira de soslayo:;;:;: créeme, nada que tu y tu hermano intente podrá acabar conmigo"

Ante tal provocación observo a Sesshoumaru quien a su vez nos observa con desprecio.

"Sesshoumaru… lanza un ataque con Colmillo sagrado"

El Lord solo enarca una ceja mientras Séfiro nuevamente casi se dobla de la risa, en verdad, me está cansando… esa actitud burlona me está colmando la poca paciencia que me queda y Sesshoumaru no está ayudando en nada, pues una maldita vez más saca a relucir su ya herido orgullo.

"Espera un momento… tu… un hanyou le está ordenando a un Lord como ¿YO?"

Sefiro también interviene en la conversación

"jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaj…. Vaya… tu si que resultaste divertido Inuyasha…"

Yo solo observo a Sesshoumaru, quien me regresa la misma mirada tratando de descifrar lo que pienso, hasta que por un instante, por una milésima de segundo, veo como sus ojos dorados emiten un pequeño destello y asiente, decidido desenfunda a Tenseiga no antes sin su respectivo y patético alardeo.

"Hembra… tendrás el honor de morir bajo mi sublime ataque"

Séfiro solo hace una mueca de aburrimiento

"Si… como tu digas"

Sesshoumaru prepara su catana pero como lo supuse y estúpidamente no me prepare para ello, Sefiro hace un rápido movimiento, haciéndome perder el equilibrio que provoco que la soltara para después, darme tremenda patada que me hace estrellarme con el mismo Sesshoumaru, ambos nos estampamos contra una roca para después…

BOOOM, BOM, TOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM; KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOMMMM

Recibir una serie de ataques de la youkai, fue tal la fuerza de éstos que quedamos aturdidos, mareados y sin sentido de orientación, bueno… por lo menos eso me paso a mi, pues Sesshoumaru como siempre, me tomo del cabello y me puso frente de él para que yo recibiera de lleno las arremetidas, el solo se levanto y se sacudió las heridas con ese aire de soberbio que nunca lo abandona, su abdomen y hombro siguen derramando sangre, nunca en toda mi vida lo había visto tan mal herido… y aún así… ¬.¬ que siguiera con su actitud estúpida y engreída.

"Eres un estúpido, mentecato, bruto, inepto, incompetente, torpe, animal e inútil… :;:;:lo mira con desdén:;:;: baka"

":;:;:se levanta enfurecido:;:;: ¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que escuchaste… lo único que tenías que hacer era sostener a esa mujerzuela para que yo lanzara un ataque son Tenseiga… ¿era mucho pedir?... claro, supongo que tratándose de ti debe de ser demasiado… siempre has sido un estúpido"

"Aquí el único estúpido eres tu"

Sesshoumaru al instante me lanza una mirada fulminante mientras a su espalda, Séfiro harta empieza a preparar una de esas flechas de luz

"No te atrevas a insultarme que las pagarás"

"Solo digo la verdad… no solamente se tiene que mantener quieta a esa mujer, sino que antes de que la ataques con Tenseiga también se le tiene que causar una herida mortal con colmillo de acero, después... cuando esté moribunda tu tienes que atacarla con colmillo sagrado para que las almas de Kagome y Sayuri sean liberadas y regresen a sus cuerpos"

"Eso ya lo se desde mucho mas antes que tu… ¿Qué crees que he estado intentando hacer todo éste tiempo?... definitivamente Inuyasha… no sirves más que para estorbar"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR:…. ¡¡¡¡como odio que tomes esa actitud tan arrogante!... vamos a ver quien es el que estorba aquí::;:;:;:levanta el puño enfurecido:;:;:;:"

"¡¡¡MUERAAAAAN!"

PIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Afortunadamente logramos esquivar el ataque, la flecha nos pasó rozando a ambos, la explosión fue tal que los escombros y el polvo vuelven dificultoso la visibilidad, por lo que, Sesshoumaru solo me toma por el cuello y me gruñe.

"ésta es nuestra oportunidad… aprovecha la poca visibilidad, atácala por sorpresa, destájala como puedas y mantenla quieta… yo, me encargaré de lo demás… si no lo haces… entonces te matare para que no me sigas obstaculizando"

Yo me suelto de un jalón y le lanzo una mirada fulminante, indicándole que no le tengo miedo, lo menos que necesito en éste momento son sus amenazas, después… me pierdo entre el polvo olfateando el aroma de Séfiro para tratar de ubicarla, mi corazón empieza a palpitar con frenesí, la adrenalina la puedo sentir correr por mis venas mientras concibo una gran incertidumbre en mi pecho, si esto no resulta, entonces Kagome jamás regresará a mi lado… entonces ella jamás… estará conmigo y si eso sucede… yo jamás seré feliz… nunca lo seré.

Entre la nube de polvo, detecto su sombra… cual depredador listo para envestir a su presa me lanzo contra ella, creyéndome victorioso y listo para ver a mi amor de nuevo, pero cual es mi sorpresa, no era ella, la muy… lista apilo varias rocas, ¡¡¡¡ya lo sabía!… sabía que la atacaría y eso se nota al momento de sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

"Sorprendido… ¿pequeño?"

Al segundo trato de atacar pero recibo una patada en la espalda la cual me manda de nuevo al suelo, si, nuevamente en el suelo, intento levantarme pero ella se sienta sobre mi para propinarme puñetazos, ésta vez, ya harto de esta mujer tan arrogante, harto de tantas jugarretas de Naraku y harto sorbe todo de sentir ésta maldita angustia que me pudre el pecho dejo que la ira me invada, ya me siento cansado, enfurecido y corto de paciencia, la empujo por los hombros derribándola, la hembra intente levantarse antes que yo, pero para cuando lo logra hacer solo se encuentra con mis enfurecidos ojos …

TOM CRASH!

"Hug!"

Los ojos violáceos me miran sorprendidos, una enorme cantidad de sangre cae al suelo, no es mía de eso estoy seguro, es de ella, colmillo de acero ha sido enterrada en su corazón, la mujer me observa sin poder creer lo que ve, no puede creer que está herida de muerte y eso se nota en sus ojos que solo lanzan destellos de odio, sus garras empiezan a disminuir de tamaño, las marcas que surcan sus mejillas desde sus párpados empiezan a desaparecer, mientras tanto… ella empieza a sentir un poco del dolor que todos hemos sentido a lo largo de la noche.

"Tu… eres…un …. ¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDO!... ¡¡¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDOO!"

Ignorando sus palabras dejo a colmillo de acero enterrado en su pecho y rápidamente la sujeto por la espalda inmovilizándola por completo, el dolor sentido la está debilitando sin mencionar que el líquido carmesí emanado exageradamente contribuyendo a su derrota.

"Di lo que quiera… pero tu destino es morir… tu nacimiento fue solo un grave error…"

El polvo se ha disipado y Sesshoumaru ya está listo para atacarnos con Tenseiga, tan pronto como esté a unos cuantos metros de nosotros la detonación, me alejaré lo más pronto posible dejándola sola a ella y ganando por fin la batalla.

Veo como mi hermano solo agita una vez su espada y enseguida un torbellino azuloso horizontal a la tierra se viene feroz contra nosotros, Séfiro solo lanza una risita divertida y sujeta a Colmillo de acero que aún se encuentra incrustado en su pecho, como es obvio, la espada le empieza a dar choques eléctricos en ambas garras, pero ella, sorprendentemente los soporta mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en mi hombro para decirme en un suave pero burlón susurro.

"Si mi destino es morir… si mi existencia es un error… entonces… me encargaré de que éste error sea recordador por siempre… mi existencia no será en vano… Inuyasha"

Estoy a punto de soltarla y alejarme pero veo sorprendido como Sefiro entierra aún más la espada dentro de ella, atravesándose no solo a ella, ¡!sino a mi también!... ha atravesado mi cuerpo con Colmillo de acero, escucho como me susurra que no morirá sola… que todas las alimañas cercanas se irán con ella, mientras tanto, el ataque de Sesshoumaru nos alcanza, y justo antes de que la explosión se lleve a cabo, Séfiro, a una velocidad impresionante, humedece sus diez garras con su propia sangre y hace una especie de señal con ellas en el aire…

Me quedo atónito al observar que milésimas de segundos después, aparecemos dentro del campo de protección de Naraku, junto a él, los dos… unidos por colmillo de acero y arrastrando con nosotros la tremenda explosión que está a punto de liberarse, todo ocurre tan rápido pero a la vez lo veo tan lento… veo mi muerte… Naraku que todo éste tiempo se había mantenido de espectador solo alza su mirada, observa a Sefiro y mientras sostiene el enorme fragmento de la perla dice:

"Maldita traidora"

Séfiro enmarca su rostro en una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y estira ambos brazos, de ésta manera, es como entiendo que mi posible muerte ha llegado… yo solo sierro mis ojos sintiendo mi propia catana cortarme las entrañas y producirme dolor al que ya ni siquiera le pongo atención… pues se que aunque yo muera… Mi Kagome vivirá…

"Se que vivirás :;:;:una lagrima cae;;:;:; en verdad lo sé…"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Veo desde la distancia como esa mujer de nueva cuenta se ha salido con la suya, se ha llevado a Inuyasha con ella a la muerte, lo sé pues miré como se terminó de atravesar con Tensusaiga para poder herir gravemente a Inuyasha también, no conforme con ese se tele transporto con todo y explosión dentro del campo de protección de Naraku, la explosión es tremenda, todo a nuestro alrededor se estremece, árboles y rocas vuelan por todas partes sin mencionar los cuerpos ensangrentados de todos los que lucharon batallan por no volar por los aires, yo entierro a Tenseiga en el suelo y la huso para que me proteja de las ondas expansivas de la explosión y no me dañen aún más.

Alcanzo a distinguir entre tanta luz y fuego como la funda de Inuyasha empieza a brillar mientras el cuerpo de Sefiro resiste la explosión aunque ya está muerta pero Naraku explotan en mil pedazos, dándome la satisfacción más grande del mundo. Colmillo de acero cae muy dañada a unos centímetros de mí.

El fuego de la explosión me alcanza a rozar, pero colmillo sagrado me protege y yo observo como el monje trata de salvaguardar a la exterminadora al igual que Kano resguarda con su callado a las tres alimañas que lo acompañan, me sorprende de sobremanera ver su estado tan deplorable, está gravemente herido y eso se nota pues noto como cae pesadamente al suelo inconciente mientras las fieras llamas lo alcanzan, pasan unos segundos y todo el lugar cae en un silencio ensordecedor, presto atención a mi alrededor, soy el único de pié… también el templo de Naraku ha caído dejando al descubierto tres cuerpos femeninos… la hembra de Inuyasha, la tal Kikyou y Sayuri… las tres fueron brutalmente heridas, sus cuerpos derramaron sangre hasta morir, lo sé pues aunque estoy tan lejos alcanzo a detectar el penetrante olor del líquido rojo.

El lugar quedó totalmente devastado, en el enorme boquete, rastro de la tremenda explosión del cual aún sale humo y siguen cayendo pequeños escombros a su alrededor, se ve solo el cuerpo de la hembra sin vida e Inuyasha, quien se arrastra intentando llegar con la humana, yo solo me encamino hacia donde se encuentra la humana de Inuyasha, la observo unos instantes antes de tomarla en brazos, no entiendo por que Inuyasha es que se expone tanto por el amor de esta mujer… no entiendo como es que Chichiue y mi hermano quieren tanto a los humanos, es verdad… tengo a una pequeña cachorro de humano bajo mi tutoría pero yo no siento haber desarrollado ese "amor" por ella… ni siquiera se lo que es querer… me siento ridículo con el simple hecho de pensar que yo el GRAN Sesshoumaru pueda querer a alguien, me resulta imposible.

Pero como sea, llevo a la hembra a unos metros del enorme boquete y la recuesto en el suelo, desenfundo a Tenseiga e Inuyasha me observa casi al borde del desfallecimiento, yo lo observo y le contesto lo más frío que puedo.

"Reviviré a tu hembra… SOLO porque no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie... y mucho menos cuando se trata de ti… tu evitaste en una ocasión en la pelea que la hembra Sefiro me dañara cuando uso mi propio ataque en mi contra y yo te pagare reviviendo a tu hembra"

Inuyasha solo me observa débilmente y mientras yo de un solo movimiento, aniquilo a los sirvientes de la muerte que veo sobre el cuerpo femenino, un brisa sumamente fría nos rosa las mejillas mientras el crepúsculo matutino hace acto de presencia, Inuyasha desesperado intenta llegar al delicado cuerpo femenino que ya ha empezada a respirar y a dar signos de vida mientras yo, me dirijo al cuerpo de mi sirvienta.

Mientras camino en su dirección escucho a Inuyasha susurrarle a su hembra…

"Kagome… mi Kagome… Por fin… por fin estás de nuevo aquí… a mi lado... por fin estas a salvo"

No lo entiendo… no entiendo y nunca entenderé a mi hermano y padre… :;:;: llega con Sayuri y observa su pálido rostro:;:;:

"¿Qué es el amor para ellos?... :;:;:toca el frío rostro de la muchacha:;:;: ¿acaso el amor es lo que me explicaste aquel atardecer?... la angustia que se siente el no estar cerca de la criatura a la que estas acostumbrado a tratar?... que aunque sientas tu cuerpo sano y saludable, sientes un terrible dolor u opresión en el pecho que no te deja respirar pues sabes que no esta bien… que nada está bien… y que es probable que no la veas nunca más"

Sacudo mi cabeza sintiéndome sumamente estúpido por hablar con un cadáver, su pecho se baña de carmesí mientras veo como el exquisito rubor que siempre acompañaba sus mejillas las ha abandonado, de pronto, recuerdo aquel dorado atardecer que observe desde la ventana de los aposentos de Sayuri y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, pues me doy cuenta que siempre supe que ella me quería.. siempre supe que sería capas de todo por estar junto a mi y yo…. Yo… ¡¡¡¡me sentía sano!... sentía saludable mi alma… sentía alegría de saber que esa sumisa, educada y hasta cierto punto sabia hanyou me quería… pero no lo quería aceptar, por eso… ¡¡¡porque era una hanyou!... ¿Cómo yo el Lord de las tierras occidentales se podía sentir bien al lado de una hanyou?... una HANYOU raza siempre despreciada por mi…… mas aún sin embargo la trataba de mantener cerca de mi y esa manera era siendo nodriza de mi cachorro, me llevo la mano al cabello tratando de entenderme a mi mismo. Tratando por primera vez en toda mi vida de no ignorar lo que "siento" y comprenderme, pues… cuando lo supe, cuando supe que había sido sacrificada para crear a esa arrogante hembra me sentí en verdad muy enfermo.

Y eso no lo puedo concebir y mi orgullo no me lo puede permitir… ¡!una hanyou está robándome muy lentamente el corazón que por tantas décadas me esforcé por mantener frío! … y me niego rotundamente a exteriorizar éste sentimiento, me niego… Observo por unos instantes a Sayuri y recuerdo nuevamente cuando lloraba frente a mi, sufriendo en silencio y fingiendo no ser nada, ¿Cuántas veces le ordene que no llorara en mi castillo?... muchas, en realidad perdí la cuenta, pero le ordenaba que no llorara no porque me molestara el aroma de las lágrimas de hecho era lo que menos me importaba, lo que me estremecía por dentro y me hacía sentir extraño era verla llorar.

Poso mi garra en su mejilla…

"Creo que ahora estoy entendiendo a Chichiue cuando me preguntaba si tenía a alguien a quien proteger… y también creo que tu me explicarás todo lo que tenga que ver con los sentimientos de los humanos, hanyou y youkai"

La tomo en mi brazo y me propongo a ir en busca de la cachorro pero de entre los arbustos derribados sale la pequeña seguida por Jaken

"Señor Sesshoumaru!... vino por mi!"

La pequeña se acerca veloz y se aferra de mis piernas mientras observa expectante el cuerpo de Sayuri

"Curara a Señorita Sayuri?"

"Probablemente"

"Amo bonitooo! T.T está muy herido… ¿qué le paso?... :;:;:aura de fuego:;:;: ¿Quién le hizo esto, dígame que yo me encargare de esa alima…"

El sapo se esconde tras mis piernas al observar el lugar… el nerviosismo se ve en sus ojos mientras yo me doy la media vuelta para retirarme, pero entre los escombros alcanzo anotar como la perla se encuentra intacta, milagrosamente se alcanzo a salvar de la explosión, la tomo mientras escucho a la tal Kagome llorar desesperada tratando de despertar al ahora inconciente Inuyasha.

"Esa mujer se tiene que hacer cargo de esta basura que tantos problemas ha causado"

Con Sayuri en brazos y la cachorro al igual que Jaken asustados por el ambiente desbastado me acerco ala mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

Han pasado unos segundos desde que pedí el deseo y ese polvo empezó a caer sobre nosotros, observo expectante como las horribles heridas de Inuyasha se van cerrando poco a poco, todos a mi alrededor han empezado a despertar, a acepción de Kano dónde Numat llora in consolable sobre su pecho.

La antes lenta respiración de mi hanyou empieza a tomar ritmo y yo junto con el empiezo a calmarme, la alegría me abraza al momento de contemplar como los ojos dorados se abren lentamente, el alivio en mi pecho se extiende por todo mi cuerpo provocando una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro mientras mi amor… si mi único y verdadero amor me observa tranquilo en lo que posa su mano sobre mi mejilla.

"Te ves muy linda"

"Inuyasha :;:;:se sonroja:;:"

"¿Lo vez?... te salve… por fin estas aquí conmigo"

"Y tu conmigo"

Me lanzo al suelo junto con él y me fundo en un fuerte abrazo, escucho su corazón latir con frenesí en lo que él me susurra cuanto me ama.

"Kagome… mi Kagome… nunca más permitiré que nadie te haga daño… nunca más"

"Inuyasha… ¿por qué siempre te arriesgas tanto por mi?..."

El solo esboza una tierna sonrisa

"Todo lo que hago es… por tu vendito amor"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Que es esto… siento una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, creo que estoy muerta pues la ultima vez miraba como el monje Miroku lloraba y me pedía que no muriera… el… el me declaraba su amor… me declaraba que no podía vivir sin mi… y eso me llena de alegría pero.. a la vez estoy triste pues ya no siento aquel terrible dolor en mi cuerpo provocado por las heridas y eso significa que estoy muerta… pero… no veo nada… a mi alrededor solo escucho…

"¿Voces?"

De pronto despierto y noto sorprendida como todas mis heridas están sanadas milagrosamente, observo todo a mi alrededor devastado y como Inuyasha y Kagome se abrazan felices, eso quiere decir que todo ha terminado … suspiro sintiéndome no triste pues el alma de mi padre y hermano por fin descasan en profunda paz, sus cuerpos se han convertido en polvo que se ha llevado la brisa matinal, intento sentarme pero es cuando siento algo que me oprime el pecho. Al mirar lo que provoca esa presión la sangre me hierve

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZ

"¡¡¡hay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿Qué paso?"

¡Que paso?.. ¿Cómo que, que paso?... aprenda a poner su cabezota en otra parte cuando duerma! U.U"

"Pero… pero… yo solo quería protegerte sango… :;:;:mejilla hinchada:;:;: ¿no lo recuerdas?... un momento… :;:;:observa a su alrededor:;:;: ¿Qué paso?... digo… ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba moribundo al igual que tu"

"Yo tampoco entiendo pero… me alegra verlo sano… :;:;:se sonroja:;:;: en verdad me siento feliz de verlo con bien"

Al instante la expresión del monje cambia y posa su mano sobre la mía

"¿Y acaso crees que a mi no me alegra de sobremanera verte sin un solo rasguño?... Sango… por favor, prométeme algo…"

"Si?..."

"Por favor, por lo que más quieras o desees en éste mundo… no vuelvas a pensar en la muerte como una vía de salvación ante el dolor… Sango.. :;:;:toma ambas manos de la exterminadora:;:;: si tu llegaras a perder la vida, ya sea por un accidente o por tu propia mano… me harías el ser más desdichado de éste mundo… por Buda que así pasaría, no se si me escuchaste… y no me importa porque te lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario… Sango, yo te amo demasiado como para permitirte pensar en la muerte así que por favor, jamás… nunca jamás en lo que te resta de vida pienses en ella… mejor… cuando sientas que ya nada tiene sentido como hace unas horas… cuando eso sucede… mírame… mírame a mi como una opción que yo me encargaré de curar tu corazón… por favor mírame a mi."

Yo solo escucho cada una de sus palabras sintiendo una oleada de bienestar la cual me hace sonreír de mera alegría.

"Entonces… no lo soñé… usted de verdad me ama"

"Con todo mi ser"

"Se lo prometo monje Miroku, se lo prometo que nunca más pensare ni deseare mi muerte"

Al instante me encuentro bajo un efusivo abrazo, el monje Miroku me causa una eterna sensación de calma y se lo hago saber con cuatro simples palabras.

"Yo también lo amo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lloro sobre su pecho, todos se han levantado ya, dio resultado lo que planeamos Kagome y yo, y aunque todos están sanos y Naraku muerto… no dejo de sentir este terrible dolor en mi pecho…

"Kano… no dejo de sentirme deshecha, no dejo de sentir éste dolor, me siento devastado… ¿por qué la vida se empeña en alejar alas personas que quiero de mi lado?... por qué la vida es tan injusta… ¿por qué?... simplemente no lo entiendo… cuando por fin estaba encontrándole sentido al levantarme cada mañana, cuando me miraba reflejada en tus ojos… cuando por fin encontré el amor… me lo arrebatan… si! Soy un egoísta y te quiero de regreso conmigo.. Kano… te quiero conmigo de nuevo aquí, aquí.. ¡¡¡aquí!... Dios.. ¿por qué no te lo dije?... por qué… yo también te quiero con todo mi ser y ahora es demasiado tarde para decírtelo… lo sé.. es muy tarde ya y tu jamás lo sabrás."

Sigo derrumbada sobre su pecho, sintiéndome tan sola que ni siquiera detecto la presencia de los demás, es como si cayera en un abismo oscuro de depresión que me tragara, me masticara y me escupiera para después volver a tragarme… todo esto en un lapso de segundos, ya había olvidado el dolor que se siente en el pecho, es justo el mismo que sentí cuando mi familia feneció… pero este… este es insoportable.. en verdad lo es…

"Señorita… no me gusta ser el causante de sus lágrimas"

Siento como poza su mano sobre mi cabeza, de pronto siento mucho miedo.. si… miedo de haberme vuelto loca y estar mirando alucinaciones, me levanto y observo su pecho… nada… la herida no se encuentra, su pecho está intacto al igual que su cuerpo, observo los brillantes ojos azules que me miran con el mismo respecto de siempre.

"Señorita… por favor.. no llore más"

"Kano!... gracias a dios.. gracias a Dios que estas bien!..."

Ahora rompo en llanto pero de alegrías, el youkai se levanta para mirarme preocupado, yo solo sonrío y le derribo de nuevo al suelo en un fuerte abrazo…

"No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que estás vivo… me alegra demasiado

"n.n… y a mi me gusta más verla sonriente"

Me levanto y espero que nuevamente se pare, una vez frente a mi… le digo:

"Perdóname por favor"

"¡Por que?"

"¡por haber causado todo éste destrozo… si no me hubiera dejado controlar… si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte… Sefiro no habría nacido y yo no te habría lastimado"

"No hay nada que perdonar Señorita… de hecho esto nos dio una buena lección a ambos… ¿no lo cree?"

"¿Lección?..."

"Bueno… así le llaman ustedes los humanos a las enseñanzas que quedan después de una vivencia"

"Si Kano, si se lo que es una lección.. pero no encuentro ninguna en todo éste embrollo que hemos vivido"

"Tal vez sea muy difícil de detectar señorita, pero si es observadora… podrá nota que ambos aprendimos a sacar lo que llevamos dentro… saco y de deshizo de todo ese rencor que guardaba su alma y yo al verle en tal estado tan irreconocible, tuve la necesidad de protegerla mucho más que a nadie… mucho más que a mi propia vida y no solo eso… tuve la enorme necesidad de decirle que…"

"No me lo digas Kano.. por favor, no me lo digas"

"¿Acaso le molestan mis sentimientos?... si es así entonces jamás hablare del asunto y…"

"No, no es eso… lo que pasa es que ahora quiero ser yo quien lo diga… quiero ser yo quien te diga por primera vez que me has robado el corazón con tu galantería, tu amabilidad, tu nobleza, tu alegría, inocencia salpicada de sarcasmo, tus ojos… tu pureza… tu Kano… tu belleza como youkai que ahora eres me ha enamorado… me he enamorado de ti"

Observo al ojiazul y éste solo esboza una clara sonrisa de satisfacción con la que me indica que el me corresponde y esto lo corrobora aún más al momento en que se acerca a mi con elegancia para darme un suave pero intenso beso en los labios

"Gracias por dejarme quererla… Numat"

Justo en ese momento se escucha la peculiar voz de Kagura..

"Kano por favor!.. no me digas que te vas a emparejar con ésta hechicera!"

No me d cuenta cuando despertó y tampoco de Kouga que ahora interviene en la conversación.

"Pues por lo menos tiene con quien emparejarse… no como otras que se les fue el Lord con todo y la sirvienta en brazos"

"Cállate lobo roñoso que tu no estás tan bien que digamos.. mira"

Apunta victoriosa en dirección de Inuyasha y Kagome los cuales en éste momento se están abrazando y dando un pequeño beso, Kouga al instante pierde el color del rostro y solo dice

"Mi mujer"

"Tu EX mujer… ¿lo ves?... no hables si tienen cola que te pisen"

"Ya cállate Kagura…"

"¿Solo porque tu lo dices?... si como no"

":;:;se truena los nudillos:;:;: vamos a ver si no lo haces"

Veo como Kagura saca su abanico mientras Kano hace el papel de mediador tratando de calmarlos, a los pocos segundos la lucha empieza y Kano sigue tratando de razonar con ellos, Sango, Miroku y yo observamos con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigen a mi.

"Veo que dio resultado mi deseo"

.- "Por favor… Kouga, Kagura… deténganse"

.- "Ahora verás lobo, a mi nadie me dice solterona!"

.-"Es que lo eres!..."

.-"Chicos… Kagura… Kouga… deténganse U.U"

"Resultado que?"

Le pregunte sin entender lo que preguntaba

"Kano… está vivo"

Lo observa tratando de detener la pelea recién empezada mientras sonríe, yo solo la miro expectante.

"Entonces tu… pediste que Kano"

"Así es… mi deseo fue: deseo que todos, absolutamente todos a mi alrededor sobrevivan y sean curados de sus heridas… n.n incluí a Kano en mis pensamientos, no me podía permitir ser una vez más su verdugo… el tenía que ser feliz… se lo merece"

.- "Kouga me las vas a pagar!..."

.-"no tu a mi me las vas a pagar… no era necesario que me derribaras al lodo!"

.-"Tu te lo buscaste!"

.-"Por favor… ya… deténganse"

Al instante una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

"Eres muy lista Kagome… muchas gracias, no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho"

"Si lo sé… créeme que lo se"

Yo solo observo al hanyou que la mira con devoción, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor mueve montañas y éste es un claro ejemplo… observo a mi alrededor y aunque todo está destruido no es más que el rastro de una racha negra en la historia de las vidas de los que estamos aquí, pero algo llama mi atención, y ese es el brillo de un espejo contra el sol, me quedo observando por unos instantes pero

.-danza de las cuchillas!"

.- "vamos a ver si puedes contra mi puño!"

.- Se los advertí a los dos!

TOOOOOMM… CRASHHHHHHH!

Me sobresalto al sentir como todo a nuestro alrededor es cubierto por un delgada capa de hielo, si… Kano ha exprimido su paciencia hasta el límite y en cambio quedo su mal humor, dejo a ambos youkai dentro de un muy reducido y mal cubo de hielo donde apenas caben… ambos youkai no tienen espacio ni para moverse y lo único que sale de sus labios es.

"KAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yo se los advertí… así podrán resolver sus diferencias de una manera civilizada… si les resulta muy amplio díganme y yo lo hago más acogedor"

Todos se empiezan a reír ante la escena pero yo dirijo mi mirada nuevamente hacia dónde se encontraba el espejo, en su lugar se encuentra una niña de pálida piel sosteniéndolo mientras nos observa desde la lejanía, un incomodo escalofrío me recorre la espalda al reconocerla, estoy a punto de hablar pero veo como desaparece en lo espeso del bosque confundiéndome aún más

"Pasa algo?"

"No… creo que estoy alucinando.. no es nada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Mientras a una considerable distancia de ahí… entre los oscuros mantos del bosque caminaba la misma pequeña de pálida piel, abrazada de ese espejo cuarteado y maltratado como si se tratara de un tesoro, sus ojos fijos en el suelo brillaron con intensidad al momento que el espejo emitió una pequeña luz… la chiquilla rápidamente posa su espejo en el suelo con cuidado y lo observa atenta mientras de sus labios solo sale un…

"¿Señor Naraku?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.- FIN.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

Bien… me he dado cuenta que si para algo no sirvo es para lo finales!... jajajajajajajaja… después de mantenerlas en suspenso por quien sabe cuantos meces miren con el fraude con que les salgo XDD… bien chicas, este es el final de éste fic que tantos dolores de cabeza me dio, ¬.¬ maldita musa desgraciada se largo de vacaciones a quien sabe donde y me dejo con todo éste trabajo, pero bueno… como sea… el punto es que por fin terminamos y le agradezco a todas las que me leyeron por darme sus criticas… de aquí saque muy buenas amigas.. (ya saben a quien me refiero) y también me dieron mucho animo para realizar ciertos nuevos proyectos… bien chicas… me despido deseándoles lo mejor y esperando que no me envíen virus a mi correo por el final ¡! XDDDD


	22. Fiesta!

Bien chicas, les dije que les tenía una sorpresa y eme aquí dándoles más lata... éste capítulo es muy pero muy especial, pues va dedicado para mi amigocha **Karina** la cual me ayudo en mucho (por no decir en todo ¬.¬) con éste cap. Pues a mi no se me da muy bien la comedia, déjenme si no es mucha molestia para ustedes explicarles, todo empezó un laborioso día de escuela.

Firulangas: ZZZZZZZ... ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

¬.¬ ... ignoraré eso cachorro... bueno, como les iba diciendo, éste capítulo fue solicitado por Karina, la cual me ayudo a su elaboración por lo consiguiente creí que era muy justo dedicárselo, y ha ustedes chicas también por seguirme y apoyarme tanto en éste humilde fic que había empezado como un one shot. Y termino no solo nominado en un concurso de fics. Sino que gracias a él pasé momentos muy agradables y reí mucho con sus locos pero agradables comentarios, de todo corazón, gracias por su apoyo, no saben cuan feliz estoy.

Bien... dejémonos de discursos y empecemos... espero y se diviertan!

Pus si creyeron que el fic. "no duermas aún" había llegado a su fin, déjenme reiterar eso… SI… se acabo, ha llegado a su fin y éste es solo un cap. Donde presentaremos a los personajes y demás… un programa con bloopers y comentarios de los personajes dónde reviviremos llantos, pasiones, amores, latigazos de ácido, miradas electrizantes, hechizos, conjuraciones a collares de sumisión, repentinas heladas entre otras tantas cosas.

Firulangas:;: Guoff!... podemos, empezar ya? Guoff!

Si!... como no.. :;:;Mitzuky saca un enorme control remoto y a su espalda aparece una enorme pantalla:;:;: n.n disfruten la función!

Firulangas:;:; :;:con palomitas de maíz:;:; . espero que mi maquillista y el camarógrafo hayan encontrado mi mejor perfil Guoff!... guoff!

Se apagan las luces y empieza la función…

Se encuentra a Mitzuky en medio de un escenario. Las luces están apagadas y no se escucha más que el sonar de los grillos en el enorme e imponente estudio. Una solitaria luz la alumbra lo suficiente dejando entrever a un pequeño cachorrito labrador negro con un traje elegante mostrando su mejor sonrisa canina tratando de acomodarse el pequeño y pulcro moño de su cuello. Se escucha un sonido de un "auch," y un "no molestes Firulangas". El público contiene la respiración expectante y a la vez desesperado por que empiece ya tan esperada función de locos. Luego se escucha un:

" ¿Donde tienes los boletines?"

"Guoff! Los olvidé!"

El cachorro muestra una tierna sonrisa tratando de safarse de toda culpa mientras Mitzuky empieza a temblar ligeramente ante el silencio esperando la señal.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible Firulangas!... te los encargue!... . ahora que voy a hacer!"

"Guoff!... improvisa"

"Como si fuera tan fácil… ¿sabes que?... esto se merece un castigo… no te voy a presentar a la perrita del tendero!"

"Guoff!... O.O"

El camarógrafo levanta la mano y todos los grillos del estudio enmudecen. Levanta tres dedos indicando los segundos y una vez más, como en toda su vida cuando se encuentra frente a una multitud… evilMitzukydono… ¬.¬ cae en pánico escénico.

"Estamos al AIRE en… 3… 2… 1…"

Baja la mano indicando que las cámaras la están tomando… grave error, la anfitriona está enmudecida y para colmo sin sus boletines que cierto cachorro perdió. Las luces se encienden de golpe y el público empieza a aplaudir emocionado. Se ve a una adolescente en medio del escenario de cabello negro y un vestido de gala del mismo color apretar su micrófono con tal nerviosismo hasta tal punto de casi romperlo. Firulangas se empieza a impacientar… ¿Qué le pasaba a Mitzuky? ¿Pánico escénico? ¿Puede matar a un personaje así como así, pero no puede empezar un show? Firulangas se adelantó ante el bramido del público y a penas hubo terminado la canción de inicio, anunció como todo un profesional:

"Guoff! Guoff! Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, perros y :;:sonríe coqueto:; perritas… Guoff!... bienvenidos sean a nuestro último capítulo. Nuestra despedida por así decirlo…"

Finalizó llevándose una pata al pecho ante los abucheos del público a la vez que le lanzaba miradas a Mitzuky, la cual… seguía paralizada en estado vegetal

" ¡Pero no se desanimen! ¡Guoff!... que nosotros aún no nos vamos de éstos lugares, todavía hay Mitzuky y Firulangas para rato Guoff!"

Exclamó dando una sonrisa de esas que le enseño Kano para conquistar, logrando que cuatro perritas de la primera fila se desmayaran de la mera emoción, el cachorro alza una pequeña ceja satisfecho y carraspea

". Hemos venido a contestar sus comentarios y a traerles un espectáculo especial con todos los personajes del fic. Esperamos que se diviertan mucho Guoff!"

Se cubrió las orejas con una patita ante en nuevo arranque de aplausos del público. Echó una mirada Fugaz a Mitzuky que permanecía estática en el centro del plató donde las cámaras planeaban no enfocar… si así es… las piernas le temblaban peor que a una gelatina y no se iba corriendo de ahí solo porque si lo hacía U.U no tendría con que pagarle al staff así que…

"Ahora señoras y señores démosle un caluroso aplauso a Mitzuky-dono! Guoff!"

El público siguió las instrucciones, empezaron a aplaudir para darle un poco de confianza a la fallida y hasta cierto punto turbada anfitriona XD algunos poniéndose en pie y silbando de emoción (claro los de pies para lanzarle tomatazos y los que silban para que la porra la saludara XDD). Mitzuky sonrojada sonreía y saludaba con una mano

"Ese es mi público!… yo también los quiero :;:;esquiva una lechuga:;:; ey! Cuidado que tarde mucho en arreglarme!"

… Se acercó a Firulangas con paso seguro y le arrancó el micrófono de las patas

"¡¡Muchas gracias mí querido cachorrito por la introducción!"

dijo con un tono seguro y empezando a animarse pues estaba encontrándole sabor (si.. a sentirse en confianza XD). Firulangas le echó una mirada fulminante que le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca y medio gruño sobre romper algunos posters de Sesshoumaru con sus respectivos peluches.

-Ejem… ejem… bien ¡Como Firulangas les decía! ¡¡Este es un programa especial dedicado… para todas las chicas que me leyeron, lo sé… XD es una locura pero ya ven lo que puede hacer una aburrida tarde de rotundo ocio, además, no solo fue mi idea; porras, críticas, regaños, felicitaciones o cualquier tomatazo que me quieran lanzar por éste capítulo, el cincuenta por ciento de los créditos se los lleva mi amigocha querida Karina… ¿verdad Kari-chan:;:;mirada pícara:;: ella me ayudo muchísimo con éste cap. Pues como han de darse cuenta a mi no se me da muy bien lo humorístico."

Desde las gradas una enfurecida Karina se escucha gritar…

"Pero si que eres buena para hacerle tal daño a mi querido Kano!... Mitzuky condenada ya tengo listo mi traje para tu velorio me voy a vestir de rojo . "

Mitzuky sonríe nerviosamente mientras una gotita de sudor corre por su frente

"Vamos Karina… ya te explique que solo se trataba de un poco de salsa de tomate y pintura roja… :;:;respira profundo y sigue:;: Bien y sin más interrupciones… paso a presentar a los personajes!"

La adolescente casi se cae ante la ola de aplausos y gritos que llegó, las múltiples admiradoras de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Kano y hasta Shippou, Claro! Sin dejar de mencionar a Naraku, se disputaban todavía por la primera fila para lanzarles a los varones la enorme cantidad de regalos que les traían, la loca… digo… Mitzuky trata de retomar el control entre tanto desorden e interrumpe los gritos desgarradores de tímpanos.

"Bien… :;: arreglándose el peinado antes pulcro y ordenado que ahora no era mas que el rastro de lo que quiso ser un pequeño recogido de cabello: A quienes primero voy a presentar son una pareja que ha causado muchas controversias en el mundo del animé, que sinceramente es una de mis favoritas, una pareja que nos ha hecho suspirar durante día y noche, una muy rara pareja por cierto… Un hanyou y una sacerdotisa por lo que entiendo… : sonríe malvadamente ante las chicas desesperadas por ver a Inuyasha que se sacaban los cabellos unas a otras: Sin más molestias quiero que les den un fuerte aplauso a Inuyasha y Kagome!

Se produjo un revuelo de asientos, chicas que lloraban desconsoladas y personas que aplaudían hasta romperse las manos (literalmente XXDDDD) Se acercaba Inuyasha que tenía a kagome tomada por el brazo algo receloso y protector. Kagome relucía en su traje rosado… completamente bella al lado de un sonrojado Inuyasha al que era imposible quitarle su traje o su espada, eso lo sabía la seudo escritora del fic. Pues momentos antes de que empezara el show casi se lanza contra él con unas tijeras para quitarle de una vez por todas su kimono y ponerle un traje más adecuado para la ocasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

":;:con tijeras en mano:;: TE PONDRÁS EL TRAJE!"

":;:;desenfundando a colmillo de acero:;:; ALÉJATE DE MI, MUJER LOCA!... YO NO ME PONDRE ESAS ROPAS EXTRAÑAS"

"SI SALES ASÍ EL ÚNICO EXTRAÑO SERÁS TÚ"

"SERÁ MI PROBLEMA"

"SII!... ESO ES LO QUE ERES… UN ROTUNDO PROBLEMA!... PONTE EL TRAJE!"

"NOOO!"

":;:;:ojos rojos:;;: ahora verás INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!..."

A punto de lanzarse contra el hanyou es sujetada por Kano

"n.n Mitzuky-dono… no creo que sea buena idea"

A cientos de metros se ve Inuyasha alejándose murmurando quien sabe que cosas sobre mujeres locas y sobre quien las entendía mientras Mitzuky era llevada a rastras por el otro youkai al otro lado de los bastidores

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"Y aquí están!"

Saludó a los dos personajes sin antes lanzarle miradas ácidas al hanyou y ofreciéndoles asiento en el foro en unos sillones blancos que se encontraban en forma de "u"

"Gracias!"

Dijo Kagome con su característica sonrisa, sonrojada ante el bullicio y los aplausos.

Se sentaron observando algo aturdidos al publico que batallaba para contenerse en sus asientos y no lanzarse sobre los dos

" Bien… calma…calma… "

trata de calmar los ánimos pero una chica empezaba a gritar como loca

" ¡TE AMO INUYASHA! ¡NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR CON KAGOME! ¿QUE HAY DE MI PROMESA? "

Una gotita de sudor recorrió la cabeza de todos los que se encontraban en el plató central.

"¡¡SEGURIDAD!"

bramó Mitzuky al tiempo que salieran dos robustos hombres de apariencia agresiva, vestidos con un traje negro y con lentes oscuros se llevaban a la escandalosa señorita…

"ESTO NO ES JUSTO MITZUKY! YO PAGUE POR ENTRAR! QUIERO MI DINERO DE REGRESOOOOOOO…TE PERDONO SI ME DEJAS DARLE UN BESO A MI INUYASHA QUERIDO!"

"SAQUENLA . !"

El hanyou se sobresalta al ver la expresión de la sacerdotisa a su lado, su novia era ahora la más enfurecida y lanzaba lumbre por los ojos al escuchar tal petición por parte de la admiradora..

"Bien… ejem… ;:;: Mitzuky carraspera sonoramente al aterrado público, y pone una cara angelical:;:;: O sigamos! Ahora voy a presentar a otra pareja inigualable, una pareja que pensamos no se volvería a ver juntos después de las ofertas tan descaradas que se han ofrecido a este joven… ejem…ji.. o las descaradas que se le han ofrecido… ¬.¬ o la manera tan descarada en que él se a ofrecido XD pero el amor por sobre todas las cosas ha triunfado esta vez… O permitiéndoles a los dos hasta comprometerse en matrimonio! Parece que este Miroku obtuvo al fin lo que tanto anhelaba… démosle una espectacular bienvenida a Sango y Miroku!

El público empieza a aplaudir notablemente emocionado ante ya tan esperada noticia… un minuto después el publico se había levantado de sus asientos felicitándolos, pero las chicas omitiendo comentarios indeseados no fuera que se les estrellara en la cara un bumerang gigante o algo por el estilo.

Aparecían Sango y Miroku tomados del brazo y a sango se le podía ver una preciosa sonrisa de alegría. Su soberbio vestido morado la hacia ver mucho mas bella, saludaba algo cohibida por la mirada de su, ahora prometido, que parecía estar embobado por tanta belleza y no había considerado mejor idea el saludar al público. Se sentaron al lado de Kagome e Inuyasha con una evidente sonrisa de felicidad.

" Ahora y antes de que termine la noche vamos a presentar a los mas malvados de los malvados, al grupo que ha causado los mayores destrozos en el fic, a los que todo el mundo parece odiar una pareja que últimamente nos ha sorprendido a todos y ha sido el motivo mas fuerte de publicidad en esta últimas semanas, si, señoras y señores no se equivocan, denle un aplauso bien merecido a Kikyou y a Naraku!"

Todos guardan un incomodo silencio a acepción de una chica… si, una vez más se trata de Karina, nuevamente hace uso de sus potentes pulmones y grita…

"bbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu fuera! Bótenlos buuuuuuuuuuuu buuuuuuuu fuera! Fuera!... Narakita es gay!... y Kikyou lesbiana! . :;:;después, se sienta satisfecha:;:;:"

aparece un Naraku tomando galantemente el brazo de una imponente Kikyou, que vestía un escotado vestido blanco haciendo resaltar su cabello negro recogido en una elegante coleta. Lo que a todos impactó fue el atuendo de Naraku, era raro verlo sin su Kimono o sus (huesos) por así decirlo y verlo con un elegante terno de noche (al parecer en él si surtieron efecto las amenazas de Mitzuky), en realidad hacían una bonita pareja los dos miraban con desdén (que por suerte no fue enfocado al público sino a la conductora, la cual como era de esperarse los amenazo entre dientes de bajarles el sueldo y no pagarles sus honorarios si seguían de soberbios.

El público nuevamente conmocionado aplaudió contento, ante la nueva pareja que se sentó en la otra esquina del sillón, completamente opuesto a las dos antes mencionadas parejas.

"Ahora chicas, lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando"

las chicas dejaron de pegarse y de comerse las uñas para poner enormes ojos brillantes, manos en el pecho y mirar expectantes a la conductora

" Esa no es una pareja formal, pero siempre ha sido nuestro motivo de burla al interpretar los papeles… dicen que no… que no son novio y hasta nos han llegado a amenazar con regar nuestras viseras por el escenario si seguíamos con las burlas… pero ya saben como somos nosotros, nuestro instinto de burla sale a relucir y desafiamos a la paciencia del youkai con tal de saber sus sentimientos pero eso solo el tiempo lo revelará… :;: las chicas empezaban a tener infartos y a caer sobre sus asientos desvanecidas mientras otras tantas se daban de manotazos:;:; ¿Quién habría pensado eso del gran lord Taiyoukai de las tierras del Occidente:;:; Las chicas empiezan a llorar ente la mención de su "amor platónico" Mitzuky sonrió con maldad y siguió con la introducción:;:; Mejor chicas, esperamos un segundo y a la vuelta de comerciales los presento… hay que darle crédito a nuestros auspiciadotes. XXDDD

las chicas se empezaron a sacar los pelos unas a otras y a gritar como locas mientras la presentadora sonreía y todos en el sillón mostraban una risita nerviosa

" créeme, esa fue una muy mala idea Guoff! ¬¬"

Comento el cachorro al momento de ver como una avalancha de admiradoras enfurecidas se iba sobre la adolescente

:;:; COMERCIALES XXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :;:;

¿Le gustaría ser imponente, fría y malvada? ¿Siempre tiene que pintarse cuando va a salir? ¿Tiene que evitar que cualquier cosa le toque la cara para poder permanecer con su maquillaje intacto? ¡PUES NO ESPERE MAS! ¡COMPRE EL SUPER POLVO DE MAQUILLAR KIKYOU! ¡Tan solo con una palmadita de polvo y su cara quedará completamente maravillosa! Blanca como nunca, sin espinillas, y sobre todo es resistente al agua, pero! NO OS PREOCUPEIS! Su efecto se pasa al cabo de dos horas! Lame ahora! Llame ya! Será suyo solo por 9 dólares con 99 centavos! Nuestras operadoras lo están esperando! Atienda a los teléfonos que aparecen en pantalla! Polvos Kikyou! Espectaculares para ir a cualquier fiesta! (Preferibles las de Hall Owen) Llame ahora! Llame ya! Y si llama ahora se llevará gratis este collar mata-bestias echo por la mismísima kagome! Con un Osuwari y controlará a la bestia que quiera! No espere mas! Nuestras operadoras lo están esperando!

ADVERTENCIA: El uso excesivo de este producto puede desarrollar un inmenso odio al personaje de Kagome y sobre todo el deseo de mandar a Inuyasha al infierno. No apto para sensibles de corazón. XXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD y si llama los próximos 30 minutos le regalaremos un segundo collar si señora!.. escucho usted bien un segundo collar para que controle a la bestia que tiene al lado. XDD

: FIN DEL COMERCIAL XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Vemos a Mitzuky en medio de una hoguera con muchas chicas alrededor que practican magia macabra, mientras Firulangas no se quiere meter en el asunto y prefiera lanzarle miradas coquetas a una bella perrita blanca de la primera fila.

Camarógrafo: estamos al aire!

las chicas empiezan a correr en todas las direcciones golpeándose unas con otras… Mitzuky se desata por arte de magia y saca una aspiradora gigante con la que absorbe a todas las chicas y a la hoguera quedando satisfecha de si misma observa a todos aterrados por su continuo cambio de humor.

"Bien… :;: le da la aspiradora gigante a uno de los hombres de seguridad:;: llévate esto, si? ¡Muchas gracias, eres un amor n.n"

el público nuevamente aterrado se que da en silencio

Camarógrafo:;: que estamos al aireeeeeeeeeee!

"Oh! Por dios:;: se vuelve a poner la mascara de la cara angelical:;: Bueno, es que hemos tenido algunos problemas técnicos, pero no se preocupen"

Las parejas en el sillón miraban a su presentadora con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas deseando salir huyendo del lugar

"Ahora chicas:;: Suenan los grillos:;: lo que todas estaban esperando! Denle una fuerte bienvenida a Sesshoumaru-sama y a Sayuri!"

las chicas dentro de la aspiradora empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir, tal fue el bullicio que el lugar empezó a temblar. Aparece Sesshoumaru junto a Sayuri tomándola delicadamente de mano, mientras esta, completamente sonrojada saludaba acongojada, Sesshoumaru al igual que su hermano era imposible convencerlo que se cambiara a algo mas… apropiado para la época, pero era un caso perdido…

.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mire Señor… ya discutí esto con su hermanastro y la verdad no me encuentro de muy buen humor que digamos… su traje se encuentra en su camerino, póngaselo por favor"

":;:enarca una ceja mientras Mitzuky seguía apuntando en su libreta:;:; éste Sesshoumaru no se pondrá ropa de humanos"

":;:deja de escribir y mira a Sesshoumaru:;:; si lo hará"

"¿Me estas retando humana?"

":;:;mirada perspicaz:;:"

"GRRRRRRRRR"

";:;:ojos llorosos:;:;: KAAAAANOOOOOOOOO:;:;se va corriendo:;:;"

"Feh… humana tonta"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.

Sayuri se veía simplemente hermosa llevaba un vestido de tela vaporosa y bastante sencillo de un color verde claro, con sus cabellos sueltos, Sesshoumaru mantenía su semblante frío y maduro hasta que se sentaron en medio del sillón en forma de "u" bastante alejados de las otras tres parejas.

"U.U esto no cambia ni en la vida real… no se como es que lo soporta Sayuri"

"Guoff!"

Mientras tanto, todas sus admiradoras gritaban hasta casi desgarrarse las cuerdas bucales y el Lord solo miraba indiferente en lo que su acompañante solo medio sonreía cohibida.

"SESSHOUMARU, MI AMOR!... ERES EL MEJOOOOR TE ADORO…"

Una serie de flores, peluches, chocolates y uno que otro sostén caía a los pies del youkai mientras Mitzuky trataba de contener la risa.

"Si… si… :;:levanta un sostén rojo y mira de soslayo a Sesshoumaru:;: err… n.n jiji… creo que están siendo muy directas :;:arroja el atuendo lejos:;:; bien, sigamos que el tiempo y espacio se nos agota, la siguiente pareja… bueno… no se cataloga precisamente como "pareja"… los últimos capítulos empezaron a formar una "amistad" algo intensa… por así decirlo, por favor señoritas, démosle un caluroso aplauso a Kouga y Kagura.

Todos empiezan a aplaudir en espera de los dos youkai pero nadie sale….

"O.O … ejem… jijiji…. Como les iba diciendo, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Kouga y Kagura!"

Nuevamente todos aplauden pero los youkai no se presentan en el escenario… Mitzuky empieza a ponerse verde de ira provocando que todos en el escenario se pusieran alerta.

"Firulangas… ¿dónde están?"

"Guoff:;:;se encoje de hombros:;:;"

"Toma esto"

Le entrega el micrófono y se remanga el vestido para ir tras bastidores dando pisotones, Firulangas se queda sonriéndole a la misma perrita de la vez anterior mientras todos guardan silencio para escuchar.

"QUE NO ESCUCHAN ARAGANES QUE YA LOS PRECENTE!... SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE QUE NO ME ECHARAN A PERDER EL SHOW!"

"YO NO PIENSO SALIR AL LADO DE ÉSTE LOBO ESTÚPIDO"

"QUE HAS DICHO?... AQUÍ NO HAY MÁS ESTUPIDO MÁS QUE TU KAGURA"

"NO ME PROBOQUES LOBO QUE TE HARE TRAGARTE TUS PALABRAS"

"YA BASTAAA… NO ME PROBOQUEN A MI USTEDES DOS QUE SI NO SALEN AHORA MÍSMO YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE ESCRIBIR UN FIC DÓNDE SALGAN DE ENAMORADOS"

":;:;ambos la miran y dicen al mismo tiempo:;:;: no serías capas Mitzuky"

"Hoo… si que lo soy… si mate a Kagome al igual que Inuyasha varias veces… ¿Por qué no hacer que se enamoren ustedes?... así que si no quieren que suceda, SALGAN AHORA MISMO!"

Después, sale Mitzuky reacomodándose su vestido murmurando entre dientes cosas inaudibles para mirar al frente y toparse al publico fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, se acerca a Firulangas quien está recibiendo la dirección de la perrita.

"Dame eso… :;:le arrebata la dirección y el micrófono:;: todavía no se me olvida que perdiste mis boletines cachorro"

"T.T Guoff!"

"Bien… bien… señoritas y jóvenes… n.n todo está resuelto ya, hubo problemas pero ya todo está resuelto, démosle una vez más un aplauso a Kagura y Kouga"

Todos aplauden en espera de ambos youkai, una vez más pasan unos segundos pero de entre las cortinas sale disparado Kouga por una patada propinada por Kagura, el lobo cae mientras la youkai sale tras el con su elegante vestido rojo sonriendo y saludando, de inmediato se dirige a su asiento pero el lobo corre en su dirección y le sujeta el sillón, Mitzuky muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción al creer que se han limado aspereces pero ésta se borra para dejar paso a una enorme mueca de enojo al ver como Kouga jala el sillón hacia atrás para dejar caer al suelo a la mujer y hacer ademanes de victoria.

" :;:;se lleva la mano a la cara:;: Kamy… kamy… paciencia… por favor… dame esa virtud que en éste momento la siento extinguirse"

A su espalda se ve Kagura levantarse veloz pero con elegancia y lanzarle miradas fulminantes a Kouga, todos los demás invitados empiezan a separarse del lugar pues Kagura a desenfundado su abanico y el viento a su alrededor a empezado a volar los sombreros, papeles, faldas (¬.¬ para deleite de Miroku) y demás.

"Guoff!.. vamos a unos comerciales! Guoff!"

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

Señor, joven… ¿está cansado de no poder conquistar a la chica de sus sueños?... ya quiere sentar cabeza y formar una familia pero no encuentra como?... PUES AQUÍ LE TENEMOS LA SOLUCIÓN!... 10 fáciles pasos de cómo tener esposa y un hijo en menos de un año… un fácil instructivo ha seguir escrito personalmente por nuestro mejor "Don Miroku"… si Señor!... escucho usted bien, esas tardes de soledad frente al televisor se han acabado, AHORA TENDRÁ CON QUIEN COMPARTIR SUS PROGRAMAS FAVORITOS!.. ¿Cómo lograrlo?... con nuestro nuevo libro… "¿QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA Y DARME UN HIJO?"… solo por 100 dólares lo obtendrá usted y no conforme con eso… si llama dentro de los próximos 30 minutos le regalamos gratis el segundo tomo, escrito por el mismo Miroku "!Dios mío, hazme viudo por favor!" nuestras operadoras lo están esperando… llame ya!

Solo llame ya, advertencia, la lectura excesiva de éste producto puede producir el síndrome de Mirokytis conquistador Rotundus.

.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estamos al aire!"

Nadie escucha, Se puede ver a Mitzuky halando la oreja de Kouga regañándolo con una mano en la cintura mientras Kagura no se escapa de las miradas fulminantes de la conductora, Sesshoumaru solo se encuentra parado cruzado de brazos mientras Sayuri lo mira sonrojada hablándole muy bajo, Kikyou le lanza miradas coquetas a Inuyasha y Kagome se muestra celosa en lo que Inuyasha trata de calmarla, Naraku por su parte mira al público con cara maliciosa planeando quien sabe que cosas y Miroku le dice cosas al oído a Sango que provoca que la exterminadora se sonroje de sobre manera.

"QUE ESTAMOS AL AIREEEEEEEE!"

Todos corren a sus lugares y la pelinegra regresa con Firulangas al escenario principal

"Bien… ahora que hemos regresado, presentaremos a nuestra última pareja madura del fic. Son dos personajes que sinceramente nunca pensé que tendrían tal impacto y aceptación, en especial sabiendo que uno de ellos es la creación de Naraku aquí presente :;:naraku alza el pecho orgulloso:;:;"

Todas las admiradoras empiezan a gritar, en especial una que ya tenía amenazada de muerte a Mitzuky desde hacia varios meces atrás, si señoritas… así es.. era Karina la cual ya tenía una muñequita budú con las características de Mitzuky a la cual estrujaba y enterraba agujas, la conductora la miraba algo recelosa y procuraba mantenerse alejada un radio de 1000 metros de ella.

"ejem… como les iba diciendo, la ultimo pareja que presentaremos y que esperamos que salgan pronto ¬.¬ … es nada más y nada menos que… Kano y…"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE AAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Kano y Numat"

La hechicera y el youkai salen de entre las cortinas rojas abrumados por tal recibimiento, el youkai, como siempre, mostrando una muy amable sonrisa y la hechicera aferrada del brazo del youkai provocando envidia entre las espectadoras e iniciando un duelo de miradas con la propietario de la muñeca buda.

"Bien… tomen asiento por favor… ahora que ya estamos todos completos, podemos iniciar… ya teníamos un programa a seguir pero de no haber sido por cierto cachorro que perdió los boletines sabría que hacer y no me sentiría como una completa inútil, pero bueno… mejor olvidemos eso e iniciemos con…. :;:piensa un momento:;:"

"Guoff…"

"Si tienes razón… empezaremos por entrevistarlos… ¿Quién me puede decir que fue lo que más les gusto de ésta historia"

Al instante e inesperadamente Sesshoumaru es el primero en hablar

"Lo que a éste Sesshoumaru le gusto fue… :;:mira fríamente a la atenta conductora:;:; que tu patética historia se hubiera acabado"

"T.T que cruel eres!"

Después… Naraku habla

"Pues por mi parte si me divertí y bastante :;:;observa a Numat quien siente escalofríos al momento:;:; ¿verdad Numat?"

"No me dirijas la palabra hanyou hediondo! . !"

Miroku se pone de pie al ver que los ánimos se subían de tono y Mitzuky seguía como piedra por el comentario del Lord

"Bien… calma muchachos… después de todo hay que admitir que hubo cosas buenas… ¿Cómo el que Kouga y Kagura se hicieran buenos amigos"

Kouga al santiamén aleja su sillón del lado de Kagura

"O.O que?... yo jamás podré ser amigo de ésta hembra tonta!... para que ella sea mi amiga necesita ser muy inteligente y déjame decirte que inteligencia es lo que le escasea!"

Inuyasha se empieza a carcajear sin poder contenerse pero es callado por la zapatilla de la agredida, mientras tanto Numat se abrazaba burlonamente del cuello de Kano para hacer enojar a las admiradoras que estaban a punto de invadir el escenario.

"Bien!... calma por favor… :;:;ninguna de las chicas en las gradas la escucha por lo que toma aire y …. :;:; DIJE QUE CAAAAAALMAAAAAAAAA!"

Hasta los grillos enmudecen y ella sonríe satisfecha

"Ok… ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a los bloopers y nos explican que fue lo que paso?"

Los presentes en el foro la miran callados y asienten sin reclamar.

Una enorme pantalla baja sobre sus cabezas y en ella aparece la primera escena.

-.-

¿Por qué Kagome?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿por qué!... te abrazo convulsivamente, y noto que una flecha está incrustada en tu delicada y pequeña espalda... esa maldita... esa maldita traidora, víbora!... dirijo mi mirada hacía el bosque y allí está ella... la aliada de ese maldito... solo sonríe y se pierde entre los árboles... de inmediato siento la rabia correr por mis venas, estoy a punto de ir a exterminarla pero al observarte.. al observar tu estado... me es imposible separarme de ti.

Se ve como Inuyasha abraza a Kagome y frente a el, cuando Kikyou se suponía que se tenía que perder de vista, solo se ve como cae de boca a un montón de lodo.

.-.

": conteniendo la risa pero todos a su alrededor no:;: ¿y bien?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Kikyou?"

La sacerdotisa solo enarca una ceja

"Nada… me caí es obvio… ¿Qué querías, acababa de llover y no tuviste la delicadeza de darme una botas para el terreno mojado"

Al segundo Numat es la que interrumpe

"No se tu que pienses al respecto pero se suponía que estabas vestida de sacerdotisa!... ¿Cómo ibas a estar con unas botas?... ¿hooolaaaa?... piensa muchachita… piensa"

"Nadie te esta pidiendo tu opinión hechicera fracasada"

":;:se remanga su vestido y prepara a sus espíritus protectores (cabe mencionar que ellos también iban vestidos de gala XD):;: repíteme eso!"

"Fracasada"

"Seré fracasada pero por lo menos a mi no me cambiaron por otra!"

Público:; huuuuu!

"A mi nadie me ha cambiado :;:prepara una flecha:;:; solo le estoy dando oportunidad de que sepa con la basura que se ha metido!"

Público:; huuuuuuuuuu!

"Kagome no es ninguna basura… :;:la hechicera se cruza de brazos:;: claro… supongo que como tu si lo eres miras a todo mundo igual que tu"

Publico:; huuuuuuuuu!

"Ya cállate hechicera… tu y ella son iguales de patéticas"

Público:;: pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

Kagome se enciende en cólera mientras Mitzuky le susurra algo al oído a Kano y éste la mira sin saber que decir.

"Solo hazlo"

"Pero… Mitzuky-dono…"

"Por favor :;:ojos de gato con botas:;;: ¿si?"

"Bien… lo haré… cuando usted de la indicación"

Al fondo se ven nuevamente a Numat y Kikyou lanzándose simultáneamente ataques, Kagome siendo detenida por Inuyasha para que no se lance contra la otra sacerdotisa, Naraku indeciso de echarle porras a Kikyou o a Numat, Sango y Miroku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y Kouga al igual que Kagura con las manos en la cara desesperados por tal desorden… después….

CRASHHHHHHHHHHH!... (la señal se va)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-

"Guoff!... que paso!"

"Ha… es que se acabo la cinta, deja y voy por la otra"

"Guoff, la televisión te engorda! Guoff!

"¡No digas eso por favor… oye… :;:;preparando la otra cinta:;:; te luciste cachorro"

"Lo sé Guoff!"

"Entonces… :;:;hace memoria:;:; cuando encontré mis póster de Sesshoumaru rotos eso quiere decir que tu fuiste"

"Guoff!... mira!... ya empezó!"

"¬.¬ …"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Se mira a una muy satisfecha Mitzuky sonriendo ante las cámaras, cubierta con un enorme abrigo negro y sus guates del mismo color mientras a su espalda se paseaba Kano tratando de sacar a Numat de entre tanta nieve, si… la conductora le había pedido congelar el lugar para que dejaran de pelear y al parecer dio resultado.

"Mitzuky-dono… ¿no cree que se me paso la garra:;:;le quita de los hombros la nieve a una temblorosa Numat:;: Kamy no quiera y se pueden enfermar por el cambio de temperatura tan brusco"

"Naaa… todo sea por mantener el orden… PRODUCCÓOOON!"

Al instante, una serie de hombres entran al lugar con ropa de invierno y se las dan a todos los invitados, la adolescente solo sonreía satisfecha de tener a Kano cerca

"Guoff… :;:;sacudiéndose la nieve:;: ¿por qué tomas medidas tan extremas!... Guoff!... un buen día nos vas a venir matando a todos! Guoff!"

"No seas exagerado cachorro"

"¬.¬"

"Bien… :;:sonríe:;: ahora que hemos cambiado de escenario podemos seguir con el espectáculo… :;:carraspea:;: vamos con una de nuestras parejas… se han mantenido muy seria… pero como dicen por ahí, "cuidado con las aguas mansas"

"Guoff!..."

"mmm?... ¿Qué quieres firulangas?... no molestes, ahora no"

"Guoff!... Guoff! Grr…. :;:;halándole desesperado el vestido:;: Guoff!... espera!"

Mitzuky se encamina hacia un soberbio Sesshoumaru con su respectiva pareja, los cuales habían quedado cerca de Sango y Miroku, pero de pronto…

PLOF!

Público: huuuuuuuuuuuu!... :;:;chiflidos:;:; prendan la luz!... no se ve nada!

"Que… que… Firulangas… ¿Qué paso?... por qué apagaron las luces…"

"Guoff… espera Mitzuky… no .. Guoff!... no es buena idea!"

Mitzuky corre desesperada a tratar de encender las luces de nuevo, pero tan pronto como sujeta el toma corriente todo se cubre de una luz cegadora por unos segundos, todos se cubren los ojos y cuando por fin la visibilidad regresa…

"O.O…."

"Guoff!... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

Mitzuky estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cara al igual que el cabello carbonizados, sacando humo por la boca y los ojos tan llorosos que amenazaban con inundar el lugar en leves segundos. Todos los invitados miraban sorprendidos mientras Firulangas se tiraba en el suelo carcajeándose, Inuyasha era quien acompañaba al cachorro en las risas para después ser estampado en el suelo por un "osuwari" Sesshoumaru por su parte ya cansado de tal evento se levanta seguido por Sayuri y le ordena a la hanyou retirarse con él, que ya tuvo suficiente.

"Me… :;:pucheros:;:; me… ELECTROCUTEE!... DUELE… DUELE!"

"Guoff… :;:;secándose las lágrimas:;; si no nos dices… ni cuenta nos damos… deveritas!... jajajajajajajajajaja"

Sango y Miroku, al igual que Kano y Numat se apresuran a ayudar a la ceniza… digo!.. a Mitzuky mientras Kouga y Kagura seguían insultándose en voz baja.

"Cachorro… en lugar de reírte deberías de ayudar… ¿no vez que Mitzuky-dono se esforzó mucho por perder el miedo al público y a ultima hora resulte esto?"

"Si… si… ya voy Guoff!"

Mientras, la conductora alcanza a divisar como el Lord se está retirando y como poseída se libera de todos los que la sujetan y le grita al Lord.

"TUUUUU!... DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS! ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!"

Sesshoumaru solo la mira con desden

"Ya tuve suficiente de éste circo de locos, éste Sesshoumaru tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, da gracias a Kamy que no te pulverice ya que tus asquerosos chillidos me provocaron una jaqueca… humana baka"

Al segundo la adolescente pone ojos llorosos y hace pucheros pero el que ahora grita… (o ladra XD) es el cachorro

"Momento!.. Guoff!... AQUÍ NADIE INSULTA NI AMENAZA A MITZUKY MAS QUE YO! Guoff!... RETRACTATE DE LO DICHO!"

El Lord solo enarca una ceja y mira a Firulangas soberbio, está a punto de darle su merecido a ambos anfitriones pero como siempre, Kano se interpone para sacar de apuros "una vez más" a su creadora.

"Sesshoumaru… n.n no creo que sea buena idea dañar a Mitzuky-dono"

"feh… lo menos que necesito son tus consejos creación insípida"

Kagura es la siguiente en intervenir

"Ey!... cuidado de cómo le hables a mi hermano!"

Kouga le sigue

"No te metas Kagura.. esto es de hombres"

Mitzuky aún negra del rostro mira para todos lados confundida en lo que Numat le responde a Kouga

" . Kouga no vengas con arranques machistas ahora que no vienen al caso!"

Luego Kikyou

"Lo que no viene al caso es tu intervención hechicera fracasada"

Sayuri intenta calmar los ánimos

"por favor… no discutan"

Inuyasha se percata de la hanyou

"Miren nada más… es Sayuri, y viene como pareja de Sesshoumaru… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?"

Naraku no se queda atrás

"eres un idiota Inuyasha…"

Si… lo insulto solo porque se le antojo, pero es callado por Kagome, para después esta ser insultada por Kikyou, quien a su vez es amenazada por Sango y Miroku ser quien la defienda de los insultos de Naraku el cual recibe un golpe de Sesshoumaru solo porque se le antojo al lord, seguido, el Lord es insultado por Kagura quien esquiva latigazos, uno de los cuales recibe Kano por querer quitar a la anfitriona del medio quien por último, al ver como su querido y sobreprotegido Kano es dañado de verdad se enciende en cólera y es rodeada por un sutil aura de fuego.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sango quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"

"o.o"

"Bien… SE ACABO!... T.T ÉSTA FUNCION SE ACABO!... TODO RESULTO ASER UN ROSTUNDO FRACASOOOO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:;:;mar de lágrimas a su alrededor:;:; yo que me esforcé tanto!... y que con miles de esfuerzos pude superar mi pánico escénico y ustedes me pagan así! Armando un desastre y echando a perder toda la función!... son malos!..."

Naraku increíblemente y para asombro de todos posa su garra sobre el hombro de la adolescente tratando de consolarla pero…

"NO ME TOQUES!..."

"o.O"

":;:;se seca las lágrimas:;:; pero bien… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?... en vista de que todo salio patas para arriba….:;:;respira profundo y pone cara angelical:;, solo me restan decir lo siguiente:"

Todos los que se golpeaban, tomaban por el cuello, daban de coscorrones y demás la miran atentos, ella solo enmarca su cenizo rostro en una sonrisa maliciosa y empieza su discurso.

":;:carraspea:;: Después de ver como me han apoyado con sus cartas, y la cantidad de personas que he conocido con éste fic, sin mencionar las buenas amigas que me he ganado, no me queda más que decir DOMO ARIGATO fueron muy amables y me trataron muy bien, claro, ignorando amenazas de muerte y ciertas cosillas XDD pero de ahí en fuera me divertí muchísimo, jamás pensé que un capitulo escrito a las 12:58 de la noche que tenía planes de ser un sencillo ONE SHOT terminaría siendo un fic de 21 capítulos, donde no solo recibiría felicitaciones, sino también consejos y correcciones ortográficas XD… claro que no me molesta, al contrario, me gusta que me hagan ver donde debo poner atención al escribir.

Y pues… ahora si chicuelas… éste es el fin de éste humilde historia de amor.

Firulangas:; Guoff!

PERO… no terminaremos éste Show sin antes informales lo siguiente…

Firulangas: que?

¡!HABRA SECUELAAA! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Todos se quedan sorprendidos mientras se ve como a espalda de la muchacha se acercan todos los personajes enfurecidos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(se va de nuevo la Señal).-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"¿Qué… que?...Guoff!... ¿Por qué se fue la señal?... Guoff!... quiero ver como te patean el trasero! Guoff!"

TOM

Le propina un coscorrón al cachorro y se cruza de brazos…

"T.T Guoff!"

"Déjame decirte que nadie me golpeo esa noche… me pude escapar en lo que Kano los entretenía"

"¬.¬ si… y el pobre tuvo que lidiar con ellos para que te convenciera de que no escribas esa famosa secuela"

"Lo sé… n.n pero no lo lograron… aunque Kano llego algo agotado a casa y me comento todo lo que le ordenaron decirme no impedirá que yo escriba un secuela"

"Y cuando la presentarás?"

"En unos meces… n.n dejare que se tomen una vacaciones para después regresar a la acción muajuajuajuajua"

"¬.¬ a veces das miedo Guoff!"

El cachorro se va murmurando.

Mitzuky mientras tanto, pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo pero frente a ella había pluma y papel…

"Hou…… a trabajar! n.n hay que aprovechar a la musa que nos ha venido a visitar … título.- El otro lado del espejo… érase una vez… hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy lejano…."

NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! n.n


End file.
